50 Shades of Crossfire
by newbie31
Summary: After the playroom incident Ana starts her new job at SIP. On her first day she is asked to go to NY for business. She is still in love with Christian but while in NY Ana meets Gideon Cross. Will Gideon be the man that Christian can't be?
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

Ana POV

I wake up and the sun is blaring in my window. My head is foggy from lack of sleep and too much crying. I wish I had one more day before I have to start my new job but I have to move on with my life. I have to move on without Christian. I still haven't heard from him since I walked out of Escala. He didn't come after me or make any attempt all weekend to contact me and I am grateful because I don't think I could possibly face him without bursting into tears. 'Jesus Ana why did you ask him to do that to you. This isn't his fault it is yours for thinking that you could handle his lifestyle.' I wish Kate were here. She would know what to do. On second thought maybe it's a blessing she is gone because she would have his balls for breakfast if she knew what he did. In any case, it's time to get up and start your new job at SIP.

Christians POV

Fuck its 4:30 am. I haven't slept all weekend. I can't manage to eat much and everyone is on my last nerve. I pace the floor looking for salvation but it doesn't come. What can I do to make this up to her? My Anastasia. I miss her. I take the steps two at a time up to her bedroom. I look around in hopes she would magically be here but she isn't. I lie on the bed and try to pick up the remaining bits of her scent that is on the pillow but it's gone. She's gone. I will never get to hold her or tell her how I love her smart mouth. The thought of that makes me sad. She told me she loved me and I couldn't tell her that I love her back. Why couldn't I just say it? Why am I so fucked up? Duh Grey you know the answer to that. You are a fucked up son-of-a-crack whore that's why. You wouldn't know love if it was standing right in front of you. But I did know love. I knew what it was for someone to love me for me even if she didn't know how screwed up I really am.

I walk into the attached bathroom and find the last towel that Anastasia used before she left. It is crumpled on the bathroom counter and I sniff it in hopes that it will calm me a little but it just makes me miss her more. My knees give out and I find myself huddled on the floor deep in thought. How am I going to make this right?

Ana's POV

I walk into SIP and I am greeted by a friendly receptionist who escorts me the HR office. There I meet with a lovely woman named Elizabeth who shows me around and brings me to my desk. My new boss Jack Hyde greets me and hands me a few manuscripts to read and give him reports on. I am eager to start but honestly my mind is elsewhere.

"Ana." Jack calls from inside his office.

"Yes Mr. Hyde." I say as I stand in his doorway.

"Ana can you please get me some coffee."

"Sure sir, how do you like it."

"Light and sweet just like my ladies." He snickers. I cold rush of discomfort runs through my veins. He is majorly creepy.

After getting Jack his coffee I return to my desk and finish up my day without any major distractions. I just have to take this one day at a time. I shut down my computer and as I am walking through reception Elizabeth calls out to me and gestures for me to come into her office.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Ana. How was your first day?"

"It was fine thank you."

"And you and Jack are getting on ok." This suddenly felt like a test.

"Oh yes. He was fine. Why do you ask?"

"No reason dear. Listen, I have a favor to ask you and I don't want you to feel that you have to agree right away but how do you feel about traveling."

"Well I would like to travel more one day." I was very confused by her line of questioning.

Elizabeth giggles, "No dear, I mean for work. Would you be opposed to travel for work?"

"Umm..I guess that would be ok."

"Oh great. Listen we have a small sister company that we recently took over in New York. We would like for you to travel out there for a few weeks and be the assistant editors while the current employee is on maternity leave. Again, I don't want you to feel you need to say yes but I would like you to think about it. There is something to be said about the writers out there. It would be an excellent experience for you."

New York? What would Christian say? Who cares Steele…your not together anymore. Maybe the distance will help. "Yes, I would love to go. When do I leave?"

Elizabeth gets nervous and takes a deep breath in. "Ana, we need you to leave on Wednesday. I know this is short notice and again you can decline but the temp they had didn't pan out and the company is looking for one of our own to go out there and get acquainted with the place before we take over. This deal has been in the works for some time but now our funding has been frozen so hiring someone from the outside is no longer an option."

Wednesday…that's two days away. Whatever. Bite the bullet Steele. You have nothing here anyway. Kate is gone with Elliot and you are sitting in an empty apartment waiting on something that is never going to happen. Christian will never love you. He probably has a new sub by now anyway.

"Wednesday it is. Thank you Elizabeth. This is a great opportunity for me and I will do my best to exceed your expectations."

"Wonderful Ana. I am glad to hear it. Please take tomorrow off to get your affairs in order. I will email you your ticket and itinerary. And Ana, thanks again. This is a big deal and I have a feeling you will enjoy it out there in the big apple."

I shake Elizabeth's hand and head home. What a difference a day makes. I am very excited for my new adventure. I walk over to a nearby deli and pick up a sandwich before heading to the bus stop. I again think of what Christian will think of this little trip of mine. He will no doubt freak out when he finds out I left town. I can't think about that. I have to do what is right for me and move on. Big Apple here I come.


	2. Chapter 2

Christians POV

It's Tuesday morning and I still haven't heard from Anastasia. While I am at work I have had Taylor's new guy Sawyer keep an eye on Anastasia from afar. I don't know how long I can go without talking to her. I miss her. I can't function without her.

"Grey." I snap as I answer my phone.

"Mr. Grey. Miss Steele hasn't left her apartment yet. Its 9:30, sir. How would you like me to proceed." Sawyer says.

"Just stay there and keep watch. Maybe she is just running late."

"Yes sir."

Fuck, she hasn't left yet? My mind is running away with me. Is she sick? Is she hurt? Maybe she didn't like it there and quit already. Fuck! This is why I like control. I don't like not knowing what is going on. I have to contact her. But how Grey. You have her phone and laptop and she is not at work. She hasn't even called or texted thanking you for the flowers you sent her yesterday. Ahh. I still have her old cell phone number. I will text her.

***I hope you received the flowers I sent yesterday. I really do wish you well on your new job. If there is anything that you need, please don't hesitate to contact me. –Christian***

Ana's POV

I am packing up my suitcase and leaving a letter for Kate. Since I can't speak with her until she gets back from vacation she won't know I am gone until then. I have the whole day off but since I don't have too many clothes and most of my stuff if still packed from our move to Seattle there is not much I have to do. I remember that I don't have my Mac anymore so I call Elizabeth to make arrangements to come and pick up my itinerary and plane ticket. I am beginning to get really excited and I call my mother to share in the good new with her. She is as excited for me and asks how Christian feels about me being so far away for so long. I lie to her and tell her he is fine with it and quickly hang up before she can get out any more questions. I contemplate calling him to tell him when I hear my cell phone ding. It is a text message from Christian. My heart stops and skips a beat at the thought of him thinking of me. Perhaps he misses me. No Ana, don't be silly. If he cared he would have called earlier. It is just his guilty conscience getting to him. I text him back but I don't tell him about my trip.

***Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. I have been busy. Thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful. I appreciate your offer but I have to make my own way Mr. Grey. –Ana***

Christian's POV

Her text tells me she is alive and well but I am not sure what she means by she has to make her own way. Since I bought SIP I will make sure her own way is whatever way I want. I can't tell her that I bought it but at least after a few more weeks I will be able to have a reason to see her and I will have a way protect her. Especially from that fucker Hyde. I don't like that she is working for him. That guy makes my skin crawl and the fact that he gets to be in such close proximity to Anastasia makes me angry. My phone vibrates and Sawyer tells me that Ana is leaving the apartment. I instruct him to follow her and I tell him to email me the pics he takes of her. I want pictures of wherever she goes and who she deals with. She is a beautiful girl and I don't want any fuckers trying to snatch her up while I am not around.

A few minutes later I open Sawyer's email and see that she is wearing light-colored jeans and a tight-fitting black t-shirt when she is walking into SIP. Clearly she is not dressed for work. What the fuck is going on? I decide to call Sawyer.

"Yes Mr. Grey." He says.

"Sawyer what the fuck is she doing at SIP. Get in there and see what is going on."

"She works there."

"I know she works there but she is not dressed for work. Get in there and see what you can find out. I will have Welsh check out the security cameras to get a better view."

"You got it, Sir. I will call you back in 10."

Ana's POV

I walk into SIP clearly not dressed for work. The receptionist takes notice as I walk past her and straight for Elizabeth's office. There I get all my info and documents needed for my trip. I decide to stop by Jacks office before I leave. I knock on the door frame and wait for Jack to look up at me.

"Miss Steele how can I help you." Jack hisses at me.

"Hi, Mr. Hyde I just want to apologize for leaving on such short notice. I do hope that once I get back my experience will go a long way here." Jack smiles back at me and nods.

"I am sorry Ana. I don't mean to be callous with you. I am very busy and I was looking forward to getting some much-needed help once you got here. Look I will be in New York next week. Maybe we can have dinner or something while I am out there."

"Sure Mr. Hyde I would like that."

"Ana, call me Jack. Have a safe flight."

As I leave I notice a man in a dark suit asking for directions. He stares at me a little too long and I think he is checking me out. Sorry buddy but men are off-limits for now. One crazy at a time is all I can handle. I make my way out to the street and grab some lunch before going back to my apartment. I have a 6am flight so early to bed for me.

Christian's POV

I get a call from Sawyer and he alerts me that Ana picked up some papers and left. None of this makes sense. She must have quit and picked up her check or something. He tells me that she was smiling when she came out of Jacks office. That bastard better not be trying anything. I will have his balls for breakfast if he lays one finger on my…she is not yours Grey. She will be. Again.

An hour later I get a picture of her entering her apartment. I stare at my screen and enjoy her beautiful face. Her big blue eyes and her soft lips. She looks ok. A little skinnier. That makes me angry. I bet she is not eating. I have an idea.

"Taylor, get in here." I say into my phone and immediately hang up.

Taylor enters my office, "Yes, sir."

"Taylor I want you to do something for me. I would like you to have dinner with Miss Steele tonight." Taylor looks at me uneasy. I know he cares for her safety but I can't help but think he thinks he is being tested.

"Sir?"

"I would like you to bring some takeout to her apartment and have dinner with her. I doubt she is eating very much and I need to know she is okay."

"Yes, sir. What time sir."

"6:30. You can drive me home then pick up the order I call in from the Italian place she likes."

"Yes, sir."

Ana's POV

I take a shower and put on comfy clothes for another evening in. All my stuff is packed and ready to go so after a good night sleep I will be ready to rock and roll. I just settle on the couch when I hear a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I expect Christians voice to be on the other end and for a moment I get excited.

"Taylor, ma'am."

I open the door to see a very casually dressed Jason Taylor standing at my door holding a brown takeout bag. "How can I help you Taylor?"

"Um…I know it may not be my place but I wanted to make sure you were alright. Can I come in?"

"Of course, come in Taylor." He enters my apartment and I notice him scanning everything. Since Kate and I haven't really unpacked my suitcase doesn't look out-of-place. Thank god. Christian would blow if he knew I was leaving town.

"Miss Steele-"

"Ana. Please."

"Ana," Taylor smiles. "How are you? I have brought you some takeout."

"On Christians orders no doubt." Taylor blushes at my accusation. "Are you joining me or just passing through?"

"If you wouldn't mind the company Ana I would like to catch up." I raise a brow and he knows I am on to him.

"Sure Taylor lets catch up." I get two place settings and place them on the table. "So how's the security business?"

"Ana. I know you know Mr. Grey sent me but I am also genuinely concerned for you. It looks like you lost a bit of weight and well…lets face it, the happier Mr. Grey is the happier I am. If reassuring him that you are ok puts his mind at ease then so be it. What will make him happy, besides you coming back to Escala with me-" he raises his eyebrows as if asking me if that is a possibility. "is knowing that you are eating properly and taking care of yourself."

"Taylor I can't go back to him. I don't want you to be in the middle but I just can't. You are no doubt aware of his…lifestyle choices. I can't be what he needs. That life if not for me."

"I understand Ana. I just needed to know you were all right. How is work? I understand you started a new job this week."

I don't dare tell him about New York. I am sure Taylor doesn't really care anyway. This is all part of the checklist that Christian gave to him I am sure. "It's going well. I really like SIP."

For the next half hour Taylor and I make small talk and I learn that Mrs. Jones and Taylor are actually dating. It really is great. I like Taylor and I hope we stay in touch. As Taylor leaves he tells me again that Christian is a good man and he is just trying to protect me. I smile and we say our good-byes. This pop in will put his mind at ease but I think I will make him squirm a bit before I head off to bed.

***Thank you for dinner. Although Taylor would never admit you put him up to this. I know how you love to feed me. Seriously though I am fine Christian. Please don't worry about me. ***

I get an immediate response.

***We aim to please. I would have done it myself if I thought you would open the door for me. It is my life's mission to worry about you. I miss you. ***

I respond.

***I know you do and I miss you too. Goodnight Mr. Grey***

***Goodnight Miss Steele. Sweet dreams baby***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Where's Ana?**

As my plane lands I hear the flight attendant welcoming us to New York. I am excited to be here. I have never traveled to the east coast before. An assistant editor in a New Your City publishing company sounds so prestigious. I collect my bags and I find my way to the baggage claim area. There I see a man in a dark suit with 'Steele' written on a white card. I introduce myself and he takes my bags and we begin to walk toward the exit.

While I am sitting in the backseat of the Towncar I watch the bustling city around me and I feel like anxious. This city is nothing like Seattle. I don't know anyone here and for the first time in a long time I am all-alone. Maybe I can convince Jose to come out to visit me. He would love New York. The pictures he could take of this place.

I arrive at the Cross Tower hotel. This place is exquisite. It reminds me of Escala with its clean white decor and modern layout. I check in and make my way to my room. I could really use a bath and a nap.

I make my way to the large bathroom and turn on the faucet. As I am peeling off my clothes my thoughts go back to Christian. I wonder what he is doing. I sink into the hot water and close my eyes. I miss him. I miss his scent and his voice. I miss his touch and the way his lips felt on mine. I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should call. No I can't call. I have to just cut all ties. I have to use the distance to forget.

Christians POV

"Sawyer. Anything on Miss Steele yet?" I bark into my phone.

"No sir. I arrived back here at 0700 and there has been no activity yet."

"Its 10:30 she can't possibly still be sleeping. Stand by Sawyer." I put him on hold and tell Andrea to get Taylor in my office ASAP.

"Taylor, when you left Miss Steele's apartment last night was there any indication she was going out for the evening."

"No Sir. When I left she had on sweets and a t-shirt. She appeared to be getting ready for bed." Fuck. There has to be something wrong.

I talk Sawyer off hold so we can all talk. "Sawyer, are you there?"

"Yes Mr. Grey."

"There is a flower shop on the corner. Walk over there and grab some flowers and deliver them to Miss Steele. I need you to at least get a visual and make sure she is alright."

"Okay Mr. Grey. Any particular flowers you prefer sir."

"Just get whatever they fucking have. This is not a term of endearment it is a security tactic. I could care less it you hand her a bouquet of weeds."

"Yes, sir."

I get up from my seat and start to pace. Did she go out after Taylor left last night and not come home. Did she have a date? Is he still there? Did she hurt herself. I can't think. I run my hands through my hair and each passing moment makes me more on edge. A few minutes later my phone rings.

"Yes Sawyer. Did you see her? Is she alright?"

"She is not here sir. I got into the building and knocked on the door several times. I picked the lock and entered the apartment. She was not there. Her clothes were gone too." He sounds very matter of factly. He hasn't worked for me long enough to know how to tip toe around me.

"Go back to Escala and wait further instruction. I will have Taylor contact Welsh and give him a timeline to see if we can use the CCTV from nearby locations to track her." I hang up my phone and Taylor exits my office knowing full well what I expect of him.

My world is falling away. I have no idea where my Anastasia is and I have no way to track her other than her cell phone. Being her, she probably left it behind. Hopefully she left it on. A thought comes to mind. Work. She would have informed her job as to where she is going.

"Andrea, get me Roach from SIP on the phone. NOW!" Jesus Ana where the fuck are you.

"Mr. Grey I have Mr. Roach on the phone for you."

"Mr. Roach. I have an inquiry in regards to an employee of yours. I need to know if you currently have an Anastasia Rose Steele working there."

"Yes Mr. Grey. Miss Steele was hired by us but she is not currently working in our Seattle office. She left for New York this morning to be the Assistant Editor of a publishing company that SIP recently acquired. Is there a problem sir?"

"Yes there is a problem. All spending was frozen. Why is it then that you sent her over there?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey. Due to the acquisition of SIP from, well you sir, we didn't have the funds to hire a new assistant editor so we moved around the staff we had. Miss Steele will be there for the next 6 weeks. She was needed there more than here and we see such potential in her that we feel getting a feel for the New York scene will give her the experience she needs to thrive in this company."

"I see. Send me the specifics of her being there as well as where she will be staying and the company's info."

"Yes Mr. Grey I will have Elizabeth on it right away." I hang up not being able to listen to his drivel for a moment longer.

So it seems Miss Steele is keeping secrets. I don't think it is a coincidence that she didn't tell Taylor she was leaving. She knows me well enough that I would have never allowed that to happen. She is one smart cookie. Well it looks as though I will have to pay her a little visit.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the reviews. I know you want longer chapters but I am trying to update often. I hope you like Ana's meeting with Gideon. :)

Chapter 4-Small World

Ana's POV

I climb out of the cab and stand on the curb outside the Crossfire. I gaze up at the tall building and admire the view. I can't believe I will be working here for the next six weeks. I smile with delight at the thought of coming here every day. As I enter the lobby I notice that all the people around me are dressed far better then I am. I will have to go out and buy proper clothes. I have on my plum dress and black heals. Christian always said I look great in this dress and it makes me feel good to wear it.

I can see people making their way in and out of the turnstiles and heading up the elevator. I stop at the front desk and introduce myself. I am then taken to a small security room off from the main lobby to get my photo taken for my badge. I am given my access badge and some other security materials that I will review later. By the time I am done the lobby has thinned out a bit and I make my way to the elevators with 5 minutes to spare before I have to report to work.

I climb into the first elevator that opens with three other woman. They are on a lower floor then I am and they all seem to give me a once over as I press the floor number and move to the far left corner of the space. As the doors begin to close I look down to take inventory of my appearance. I hear the doors reopen. I see a hand that is placed between the doors to prevent them from closing. For a moment I think that when they open I will see Christian on the other side.

When the doors reopen I lift my eyes to see a tall, dark, georgous man in a three-piece suit enter the elevator. I follow him with my eyes as he pushes the top floor button. I then hang my head again when I see the other woman standing a bit taller now and blushing. I continue to look down at the floor but I can feel his eyes on me the same way I used to feel Christians. I can smell him and my desire pools in between my legs. It is not the Christian Grey signature scent of clean body wash and musk but instead the scent of spicy body wash and…dare if say…sex.

The doors open and I look up but this is not my floor. The woman exit and no one climbs in. I can feel my breathing getting unsteadier. I look over and see this godly man staring at me. He takes a key from his pocket and puts it into the elevator panel. The elevator car comes to a stop. Holy shit! Why is he stopping the car? Fear and desire are pulsing through me and…Jesus only Christian can make me feel this way. This moment takes me back to the "fuck the paperwork" moment in the Heathman.

The man stands right in front of me and I look up at him through my lashes. He is a bit taller then Christian and a little bulkier. I can see his perfect form through his suit and I gain some composure to stand up straight and look at him in the eye. If he kissed me right now I don't know if I would have the power to push him away. What the hell is wrong with me? I don't even know this man. 'You didn't know Christian but you gave him your virginity freely didn't you sweetheart' my subconscience rolls her eyes at me.

"Good morning, I am Gideon Cross. I don't think I have ever seen you in this building before." He extends his hand but I can't speak or even move. I am so turned on right now I feel like I could faint if he touched me. After a few seconds he responds again. "And you are?"

"Um…Yes. Sorry. I am Anastasia Steele. I am the new assistant editor for City Publishing. How do you do Mr. Cross." I extend my hand and I feel it. I knew I would and I do. The same rush of adrenalin that I feel when Christian touches me. Is this even possible? To have the same affect on the second most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life. First Christian now Gideon.

Gideon starts to smile and I realize it is because we are still shaking hands. I pull my hand away and I can feel my face is the deepest shade of crimson one has even seen.

"Well Miss Steele if there is anything I can do for you you let me know." He takes the key out of the panel and he car begins to ascend again. My breathing is shallow and heavy and I don't know if it is all the sex in the air or if elevators bring out the worst in me but I am so turned on right now. Say something Ana.

" Thank you Mr. Cross and please call me Ana." I choke out but even I recognize the need in my voice.

The elevator doors open on my floor and I give Gideon a small smile and take a step forward to walk out. I can feel his hand on my elbow and my knees almost buckle. He is sanding right behind me and he whispers in my ear "Call me Gideon."

I step out of the car and turn back to look at him. He has a devilish smile on his face. I stand there staring the whole time the doors close. I can see myself in the shiny reflection of the elevator doors and I know that is not the last time I see Gideon Cross.

Gideons POV

Fuck that was hot. No one has made me loose control like that since Eva. I actually debated trying to fuck that woman, whom I have never met before, in this elevator. I know she wanted me. I could feel it. It was the same pull as I felt with Eva. The same lust at first sight moment. Although with Eva it turns out it was love at first sight. Maybe this is the same thing. No way Cross. You got lucky once. That will not happen again. No one will ever love you. Shit, Eva didn't even love you after she found out the real monster you are. I told her I would kill to protector and kill I did. She may not love me but at least she is safe.

**_2 months prior_**

**_After my workout I go back to my apartment to see Eva sitting on the floor outside my door. As much as I have tried to keep her away from me until this whole mess with Nathan is finished I can't keep her away. She thinks I am sleeping with Corrine and I can't tell her I am not in any other way other then to ask her to trust me. I need Corrine to be my alibi at least for now. _**

**_I ask Eva what she is doing here and she tells me the whole story about how the police are going to drop the charges due to lack of evidence. For the first time in weeks I feel my body relax and I just want to be inside her. She is my life, my salvation. I would do anything for her and she told me she wants to marry me. I am beyond elated._**

**_Eva and I walk into my apartment and into the shower. I have been without her for too long and I just want to fuck her every which way I can for as long as she can take it. She seems to have the same thoughts in mind but I can feel her holding back. I will address this with her after I fuck her so hard she can't walk. _**

**_(the next morning)_**

**_Eva is not in bed when I wake up. I get up and look for her and she is in her old room dressed, with her duffle bag on the bed. I stand in the doorway because I told her I would never enter this room unless she invited me. It is important that I make her feel safe especially in the wake of the whole Nathan mess. I need her to understand why I did what I did. _**

**_"Angel. Are you okay? Are you going somewhere?"_**

**_"I am sorry Gideon I can't do this. I know what you did was for me but I don't feel safe sleeping next to a man who can kill someone in cold blood."_**

**_"Angel I did it for you. I did it so you can be safe and so he would never bother you again. Everything I have done since the day I met you is for you. I love you Eva. I have never said that to anyone before and I still don't feel like it is the right word for what we share but I do. I can't breath without you."_**

**_"And that is what scares me. I told you from the start that I am messed up. In the past few weeks you have put me through hell just so that you can plot to kill a man. Don't get me wrong I am grateful you did, but you lied to me Gidoen. You have lied to me for weeks and you used me and Corrine as pawns in your lie."_**

**_"Eva. It's all over now. I lied to protect you. To keep you safe. I can't be without you. I told you that. Life is not worth living unless you are here with me. I won't survive if you go."_**

**_"I don't know how I am going to make it without you but we will destroy everything we both have worked so hard for if we stay together. Our sanity will diminish every day because we don't think rationally around each other. I am forever grateful for you. I will never regret a single moment of being with you. _**

**_"Eva! Stop! Stop this right now. You are not going anywhere. If I have to lock you in this room for the rest of your life I will. You are my whole world and if there is no you then there is no me."_**

**_Eva walks to Gideon and puts her hand on his face as tears are rolling down hers. "I belive you would, too. That's why I have to go." She kisses my cheek and walks past me. I can't move. As she gets to the door she turns to me and gives me one last look. "I will always love you Ace." _**

I have to find out what I can about this woman. I will not make the same mistakes I did with Eva. I call my security team to get me a background check ASAP. I need to move on from Eva. She certainly wasted no time moving on with that douche bag Brent. She hightailed it out of NY faster then I could blink to move out west. Her and Cary went back to California with the excuse she wanted to be closer to her father but the security who has been following her out there tells me she as spent more then one night with that asshole. I couldn't take her back if I tried now. She has been tainted by another man. He has touched what was mine and I could never get passed that.

Miss Steele on the other hand. So shy and innocent. I doubt she has had many sexual partners the way she almost came when I shook her hand. She is not the hard assed woman I usually fuck but she is a brunette. If Corrine's assessment of me is correct, I prefer brunettes. God knows I can't even look at another blond. This is just what I need. I need to feel alive again. I need to feel the warm touch of a woman. Lets see what little Miss Steele is made of.

Christians POV

I arrive at JFK Airport and make my way over to my apartment. I have all the info I need on Anastasia but I don't want to scare her off just yet. I think I will lurk in the shadows for a day or two. I have told Sawyer that I need him to monitor Miss Steele from afar. New Your is a dangerous place and for someone as innocent as her, there are lots of nut jobs out there. It does bring me great comfort to know that she is staying at Gideon Cross's hotel and working at The Crossfire. I have known Gideon for a few years and he keeps his life just as private as mine with security always in mind. As a matter of fact that is the reason I own in one of the apartments in a building he owns in NYC. He of course has the penthouse but my apartment is right below his and I see no reason to keep a penthouse in the city since I only use it while I am out here on business. For now I am going to go and freshen up and get some lunch. I can always take a tour of City Publishing at a later time and make my presence know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the reviews. I am glad you like it. A few points I would like to clear up. 1. Gideon owns property all over the city. He owns The Crossfire building and his company occupies the top floor but there are other companies in the building (he didn't own the marketing firm Eva worked for. He hired them for his Vodka campaign.) 2. SIP acquired City Publishing before Christian bought SIP so Christian is still the owner. (but that doesn't become clear to Ana until the second book.) 3. Christian is still a jealous fool but he doesn't realize Gideon is competition yet. He was simply commenting on the fact that Gideon shares he love of security and he was glad Ana was working in a safe building. **

**Anyhow. Enjoy. **

Chapter 5-Lunch?

**Ana's POV**

I meet my Editor Nick Alvarez. He is about 40 years old with black hair and brown eyes. His hair is starting to grey around the edges and I can tell he doesn't work out much. He is very nice and knowledgeable about English literature so we immediately hit it off. He seems to be impressed because he said for a girl my age I am extremely well read. He shows me around the office and puts me right to work on some correspondence that needs attention.

At 11:30 my phone rings. "City Publishing, Anastasia Steele speaking."

"Ana." Says a sultry voice from the other end.

"Yes, who's calling." I squeak out but I already know the answer.

**Gideon's POV**

I get Ana's background check back before I walk into my next meeting. Nothing really of importance to be spoken of. Went to WSU, recently graduated. Lives in Seattle with a roommate Katherine Kavanagh. Kavanagh, I know that name? Works at SIP who recently bought City Publishing. Bank account balance $25,654. Mother lives in Georgia, step-father in Portland. Seems like an average kid to me. No boyfriend to speak of. There is a shot of her at graduation with Seattle's own Christian Grey. I remember reading he was giving out the diplomas so that may explain it. I highly doubt a sweet young thing would be up to Grey's standards. I don't think he is gay like everyone says but that head case is not worthy of a sweet young thing like Ana. I have to see her again and soon, before some other bastard gets ahold of her. This city is going to swallow her up whole. I am going to have to play this cool if I don't want to scare her off. She will need protection though. I call down to my private security and tell them that I want Miss Steele followed at all times. Mike Roman will be her personal bodyguard. He was Eva's tail and to the best of my knowledge he was never found out. He is good at what he does and he will make sure nobody gets to interact with her unless they are on my prescribed list.

Before I leave my office I decide I don't want to wait to bump into her again. I want to see her and soon. My cock starts to stiffen at the thought of fucking her on my desk staring at me with those big blue eyes of hers.

"City Publishing, Anastasia Steele speaking."

"Ana." I love the way her name falls off my tongue. Oh what I want to do to her with my tongue.

"Yes, who's calling." I smile when her voice changes its pitch. She knows its me.

"This is Gideon Cross. Do you have a moment?"

"Yes Mr. Cross. How can I help you?"

"Well first I though I asked you to call me Gideon. And second I wanted to know if you had any plans for lunch."

"Um…No Mr. Cro-…Gideon. I don't have any plans."

"Good. My office 12:30. Top floor. I will leave your name with reception. Don't be late." No is not an option.

"Umm…Gideon, I don't know if that is such a good idea, sir." My pants immediately become tighter in the crotch when she calls me sir with that sweet voice of hers.

"Well you can tell me why you don't think it is a good idea in person. Look I am late for a meeting but I will expect you at 12:30 sharp." She can come to me or I will go to her but one way or another she will come. In more ways than one I hope.

"O…Okay. 12:30"

"Good. I will see you soon Anastasia." I hang up before she can reply.

**Ana's POV**

Holy shit. This man is demanding. How the hell am I going to get through a private lunch in his office without allowing him to tear off my clothes. What is it with me and head cases. Why can't I just meet a normal guy and go on a normal date without feeling like I will be kidnapped if I decline. My thoughts immediately go to Christian. He has to know I am gone by now. But he hasn't called or texted or anything. Guess he got over me faster than I though. I miss him. We had such a great time in Georgia I just want to be back there with him. I want to wake up and have this all have been a nightmare. Shake it off Ana.

I realize that I know nothing about Gideon Cross and use the next hour searching for info. Gotta love the internet. The stats on him are weirdly similar to Christian. 27yr old CEO billionaire. Self made man. Few pictures with him and his girlfriend Eva Trammel and some stories of him cheating a few months back with an ex fiancé. Humm…billionaire playboy. One thing I will be getting strait is that I am not a home wrecker so if he has a girlfriend then this will be our first and last lunch together. I don't need that kind of drama. At 12:30 I collect my purse and make my way to the elevator. When the door opens I see him standing there eye fucking me the same way he did this morning.

"Your late." He says playfully.

"5 minutes." I say looking at my watch. "Eager to get me alone Mr. Cross." I raise my brows then lose my bravado as I realize we will again be alone in this elevator.

The doors close and he pulls out that damn key again. My stomach is doing flip-flops and I get that all too familiar pull in my groin. The elevator stops and he leans against the doors with his arms crossed like a spoiled child. "I don't like late Miss Steele. I don't like waiting."

"I see. I will make a mental note of that sir. Are you going to pull out that key or are we going to spend the next hour in this elevator." I say to him. Fuck Ana. Don't goad him.

"Are those my choices?" He steps toward me and stands directly in front of me but doesn't touch me. "I will be all too happy to fuck you in this elevator just to prove a point." Playful Cross is gone and now 'I want to fuck you' Cross is standing in front of me.

I take a step back so my back is against the wall of the elevator. "It is my choice. Until I get to know more about you then just your name, there will be no fucking anyone anywhere."

Gideon steps toward me and his body is pressed up against mine pining me to the wall. His lips are close to mine. "That didn't sound like a no to me. That sounded like a not yet." He kisses my cheek and I close my eyes anticipating he will kiss my mouth. He pulls his head back and when I open my eyes I see him smiling at me. I can hear his heartbeat pounding in his chest. Or maybe that is my heart. My hands are on the railing behind me and my knees are weak. Gideon takes a step back and removes the key allowing the elevator to start moving again. He stands right next to me so my shoulders are touching his biceps since he is much taller than I am. "Food it is then Ana." The elevator stops and the doors open. Gideon grabs my hand and leads me over to his office. The entire staff is glaring at me. He must have a girlfriend. Or worse a wife. I do remember seeing a ring on his finger. Oh shit maybe he is married. Why else would everyone stare like I just rained on their parade.

**Gideon's POV**

My dick is nearly ripping out of my zipper. She said there will be no fucking yet so I have to get this under control. She is driving me mad already. As we head toward my office everyone is looking at Ana. Poor girl she has no idea they are staring because they were all hoping that one day Eva and I would get back together. Before I enter my office Scott, my assistant apologizes and hands me a yellow padded envelope. I release Ana's hand and tell her to make herself comfortable inside my office I will be a second. I look over the envelope and see that the package is from Eva.

When I enter my office I see Ana sitting at the chair in front of my desk looking around the room. Her legs are crossed and I can just make out the tops of her stockings peeking out from under her dress. I can't wait I need to see what is inside. I walk by my desk to press a button to frost the glass for privacy. I sit at my desk at rip open the envelope not wasting any time. I reach inside and find a small note card. It says:

**Gideon,**

**I am sure by now you know that I am seeing Brent and I don't think we should delay this any more. ** **Enclosed you will find your ring and the key to your apartment. I am sorry that it has to be this way and I will never forget the time we shared together. Love always, Eva.**

**Ana's POV**

Gideon enters his office and sits at his desk completely ignoring me. He opens a yellow envelope and reads the card inside. He puts it down and empties the contents on his desk. A key and a ring fall out in front of him and he runs his fingers through his inky black hair and grasps it at the roots with his elbows propped up on his desk. I think he forgot I was here. I don't speak. He looks like he is going break at any moment. I don't know why but I have this need to comfort him. It wasn't too long ago that I was in his position. I stand up and walk behind his desk and hesitate before I put my hand on his shoulder. I remember Christian never let me touch him and I am not sure if that is another thing him and Gideon have in common. Here goes nothing.

"Gideon." I put my hand on the top of his back. "Are you okay?"

Gideon gets startled. I guess he forgot I was in the room. He looks at me with glassy eyes and blinks a few times before composing himself and putting the contents of the envelope back together. He stands up and takes the ring off his finger and puts in in the envelope also before dropping it in his desk drawer.

"Ana, sorry. Yes I am fine. Please forgive my rudeness. I-"

"No need to apologize. I know that look anywhere. It is the look of a person with a broken heart. It is a look I know all too well. Believe me." He stands, gives me a small nod, and leads me over to the bar where there are two covered dishes set up.

"Hungry? I didn't know what you liked so I got you a burger and fries. You seem like a no frills kind of girl so I took a shot." Oh god I hope he doesn't have food issues too. And what does he mean no frills kind of girl.

"Burger is perfect." I sit on the stool and he hands me a Diet Coke. "Care to talk about what just happened? I am a good listener." I smile at him. He turns toward me and thins his lips contemplating what he wanted to say next.

"Just the finality of a sticky breakup."

"Breakup from a girlfriend or a wife?" I take a bite of my burger so that if he snaps at me I have at least until I swallow to respond.

"Wife!? Fuck. I am not married Ana. Do you think you would be in here if I was married? I don't cheat on…well…I don't really do the girlfriend thing but even in my sexual relationships I am monogamous." Oh god not another 'I don't do the girlfriend thing'. Do they put that in the young CEO handbook somewhere?

"You don't have girlfriends? But you were engaged before."

"Ok here it goes Ana. You obviously know what the media has published about me so the short version is yes I was engaged in college. We broke up and went our separate ways. I didn't let her sleep with me, I am not even sure I loved her, it was mostly sex. I met Eva 6 months ago. We had a very intense relationship and everyone seemed to want it ended before it started. My ex Corrine came back and it was out of necessity that I had to spend time with her. In the meantime Eva's ex Brent came back into her life. There was a threat to her that I took care of and she didn't appreciate the way I handled it. She then ran off to California with Brent and as you can see she just put the last nail in the coffin by sending me back her promise ring. It is not something I really care to further discuss." He snaps.

"I'm sorry Gideon. I didn't mean to pry. I just didn't want to come up here if you had a girlfriend or a wife or something. I am not a home wrecker."

"No. I am sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It is not your fault. I was just taken aback by her sending me the package. Eva was the first woman who I loved and could imagine spending my life with and she tore my heart out. I shouldn't be unloading this all on you."

"No, no. Its fine. Refreshing actually. I just went through a breakup myself so I know how it feels to love someone who doesn't love you back." I put my hand on his thigh and stared into his beautiful eyes trying to comfort him. He pushes a strand of hair behind my ear and I lean into his touch. This man who I have just met has told me more about himself then Christian did the whole time we were together.

**Gideon's POV **

This woman is genuinely sweet. She didn't judge me or push me. I feel terrible for just wanting to fuck her. She is not only beautiful she is captivating and strong and she has a no bullshit way about her. She is nothing like the woman I meet in New York. She has captivated me in a way I can't explain. She puts her hand on my thigh and she looks at me while biting on her bottom lip. FUCK that's hot. I take her hand off my thigh and kiss her knuckles before returning it. I am not really a romantic guy but change is good. For years I have used woman for sex and then Eva showed me how to have more. Now I want more and I want to find someone to share my world with. Perhaps I found her.

"So, broken heart huh. Care to share."

"Nothing to share really. Girl meets boy. Boy has relationship and control issues. He runs hot and cold until I finally run away to visit my mother to get away from him. He follows me of course. We have an amazing few days. He then leaves abruptly and when I get back to him he shows me that he lives a life I can't relate to. I wanted hearts and flowers and he wanted sex and control. I told him I loved him and he said he couldn't reciprocate. So I left and here we are." Hah. Her previous boyfriend had control issues. She aint' seen nothing yet.

"Wow. I say we have more in common then just our love of elevators." I wink at her and she giggles. Your getting soft Cross. You don't do hearts and flowers either. You did for Eva and look where that got you. "So where are you staying while you are in town."

"Cross Tower Hotel."

"My hotel." I say and her mouth flies open.

"You own it?"

"Yes. And this building and a few more throughout New York. I also own a few casinos out in Las Vegas. If you are ever interested in heading out there I could take you." Oh please oh please let me take you to Vegas, baby.

"Let me guess. You have a private jet." Of course I do.

"Yes. A few of them actually. Is that a problem?" I see her eyes turn down and she is fidgeting in her seat.

"No. It's just my last boyfriend was very wealthy and…well…I don't come from the same type of background. I was never comfortable accepting gifts from him so you wanting to go to Vegas with you makes me uncomfortable." Really? I have never really dated or fucked anyone who didn't come from money. Hum. This may be more interesting than I originally thought. I could give this girl the world.

"Ana, yes I have money and I worked very hard to acquire everything I have but I don't throw it around to make people uncomfortable. Lets not talk about this anymore."

"Your right I have to be getting back anyway."

**Ana's POV**

I hop off the bar stool and straighten out my dress. Gideon's company is pleasant. I can't deny the fact that this man exudes sex but our lunch was more about getting to know one another. That was a step I missed with Christian. Maybe me coming to New York will be worth it after all.

"Thank you for lunch Gideon. It was not how I expected it to turn out but I am pleasantly surprised by how it went."

"How did you think this would go Ana?" He raises a brow and stands ridiculously close again.

"Well for starters I expected at one point during my time in here my panties would be on the floor." Wooohhh Steele where did that come from. I back up and move around him before he can grab hold of me.

"Fuck, Ana." I caught him completely by surprise. He made the same mistake Christian did. Never underestimate me.

"Now you're getting it." I walk out of his office and toward the elevator. I can hear Gideon closing the distance behind me and as we reach the elevator. I push the button and he stands next to me.

Gideon leans down and whispers so only I can hear it, "You shouldn't play with me Ana Steele. You will not win this game. I always get what I want." Just then the doors open and we both step in.

The doors close and Gideon puts his key in the panel again and stops it. He turns to me and in one swift move his lips are on mine. He has me pined against the corner and he grabs my thigh to wrap it around him. I moan into his mouth as I feel his erection rubbing against my panties. My hands are in his dark silky hair and we are kissing passionately. I have to stop this. As difficult as that is I have to stop this. I have to get back to work. It takes every bit of self-preservation to pull back and not rush this.

"Gideon. Gideon stop. Ohhh…godddd…"he is flexing his hips so the seam of his pants are rubbing me in just the right spot. He is kissing my neck and lips with a feral need. "No Gideon, seriously stop. I have to get back to work. We can't do this now."

"Damn it Ana. I want to be inside of you right now."

"I know but I have to go." He tilts his head back and lowers my leg. I am breathing like I just ran a marathon. Gideon is leaning against the wall with his head tilted back and his eyes closed trying to regain his composure as well. I fix my dress and Gideon pulls me in for one more kiss.

"Dinner tomorrow. I will call you with the details." He pulls the key out of the panel and exits the elevator. I push the button for my floor and he winks at me before the doors close.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for all the reviews. I know hearing Ana with Gideon is weird but just bear with me. Also keep in mind that Gideon and Ana broke up over 2 months ago when this takes place and Gideon has had time to deal with that. Ana and Christian were only together for about 3 weeks by the end of book one so her "getting over it" may be a little shorter lived. Anyhow-Enjoy!

Chapter 6- Drinks

Christian's POV

While I am in New York I check up on some of my investments. At 5:30 Sawyer tells me that Ana has left work and is now headed back toward her hotel. I can't wait to see her tomorrow. I miss her so much. I just want to hold her near to me and sleep with her. I want to smell her hair and feel her warm body close to me. I feel like the whole world has fallen away and I can't breath properly. I need Ana. My Ana. I will tell her I do love her. After some pretty intense sessions with Flynn since Ana left I realize that I do love her. Everything I feel I feel because I love her. I didn't want to believe it and I really don't think I deserve her but damn it she deserves to hear it. She is my rock. My reason for living. I can't loose her. I won't survive.

Its 6:30 and Sawyer informs me that Miss Steele has left the hotel and is heading off to what appears to be a shopping trip. I call the store and inform them that when an Anastasia Steele comes in they are to bill everything to me but don't let on that they are not charging her. She will never agree to let me buy her clothes, especially now but what she doesn't know wont hurt her. It is the least I can do after the pain I put her through.

I head back to my apartment and head through the lobby while checking my blackberry. I don't notice until I get to the elevator door that Gideon Cross is waiting there as well.

"Good Evening Mr. Cross. Nice to see you." He may be my age but I know more then anyone that politeness is always protocol with business associates. Gideon and I are entrepreneur rarities. We are both self made billionaires with independent wealth. And all before we are thirty. I have always liked him and I think he feels the same. He also is very proactive in child abuse charities. That has always been something we have shared although neither of us has ever let on what the others depraved issues are. He has even been to one of the Coping Together dinners that my mother throws every year. We have never been competitive because we both deal in different areas of business. I have shipyards and deal with company restructure. He deals in fun, leisure, and real estate. Our paths rarely cross and when we do find ourselves at an event I do enjoy talking to someone on my level in the same age category.

"You too Grey. It's been a long time. How have you been? How's dreary Seattle?" He is kidding of course. We both have different opinions of where is the best place to house a proper company. The east coast or the west coast.

"Seattle is beautiful this time of year. How is life in dirty New York?" I extend my hand and we shake on it.

"Profitable. You here on business or are you finally taking a vacation. I could steer you onto some great places to visit while you are hear. I just opened a new club downtown." The elevator doors open and we both step in and enter out floor number.

"Business mostly. I will let you know about the club though. I plan on meeting a friend out here so I may take you up on that offer."

"How about you join me for a drink? From the looks of it, you could use one." I guess I don't look my usual smart self. I haven't slept in days. I haven't been eating properly and other then intense workouts and sessions with Flynn I do nothing but worry about Ana.

"Sure. Why not." It would be good to take my mind off of things for a while.

"Great come upstairs with me. We can catch up." I nod my head in acceptance and we climb to the penthouse. This will give me an opportunity to get an inside track on the security of the building at The Crossfire. If Ana is going to be working there I need to know she is safe.

**Gideon's POV**

As I live and breathe. Christian Grey is here. He has always been a nice guy. A bit of a hothead and keeps to himself but a great businessman all the same. He doesn't take the risks I do and he stays well out of the spotlight. Actually other then the picture with Ana I have never seen him with another woman. Not even when we attend business dinners. He brought his sister around a few time. Cute little thing. I even bought her for a dance a few years ago. She tried to wrap her legs around me that night but I didn't think it was a good idea. It's always good to keep your competition in good spirits. I mean if Grey were ever to Fuck Ireland I would skin him alive.

Ever since Eva I have been more open to letting people in. She made me realize that my past doesn't dictate who I am as a man. I have dealt with my nightmares and although they used to scare the shit out of me my nightmares now are far different. I no longer am a small abused boy who no one will help. Instead I am a lonely man who watches Eva walk out and into the arms of that cock sucker Brent. Having friends in my home is new to me but I am starting to get used to it.

We enter the penthouse and I invite him into my study where I keep the good stuff. He sits on the couch and I sit on the chair opposite him after I hand him a glass of bourbon.

"So Grey, seriously how are things."

"Business is good."

"Really? Then it's a woman that has got you looking like, well sorry Grey but you look like shit."

"Fuck you Cross." He narrows his eyes and balls up his fists.

I lean forward and put my elbows on my knees and hold up my hands in defeat. "Listen I am not trying to piss you off, if you don't want to talk about it that's fine. I have recently been through a pretty bad breakup so I am just saying that I know the tell tale signs. Can't eat, can't sleep, can't focus."

Christian relaxes and looks at his glass. He knows what I am saying is true. I sit back in my seat waiting for him to say something. He lets out a huge sigh and tilts his head back. "Yea well it sucks but I am working through it. I wasn't aware that you and your girlfriend broke up. I did hear some gossip but I never listen to that shit."

"Yea, Eva and I, " I point to the collage on the wall that I haven't had the heart to take down yet. "we were on different paths."

**Christians POV**

Who does this fucker think he is talking to. He invites me into his home and tells me I look like shit. I am furious. It is not until he guesses that I am heartbroken and tells me about his breakup with Eva that I soften. I don't have any friends other then Elena and I realize that even that term is used lightly on her these days. She told me to be hard on Ana and that is what made her leave me. I will never forgive her for her bad advice.

"Well I am sorry to hear that Gideon. I guess dating guys like us comes with its obstacles." To say the least. I take a sip of the amber liquid and feel the burn as it slides down my throat.

"Yea well for me the control freak in me that wanted to protect her from the world is what was my undoing."

"EXACTLY! Why can't they just see that dating a high profile person requires security and discretion? My girlfriend hated all the security always around but the alternative is unbearable to think of." Especially since Leila is still roaming around Seattle somewhere. At least she is one person I don't have to worry about hurting Ana over here. There is no way an airline would allow her on a plane in her condition.

"Well Grey. I don't know what your issues are but I can say that keeping Eve in the dark as to why I needed her to obey my commands regarding her personal safety was not the best idea. In hindsight I should have told her what the issues were and explained why she needed to do what I ask. But Eva being Eva she had to push and defy me until I was forced to keep her in the dark and she had enough. I have learned a lot in the past two months about myself. And you will too. Just give yourself some time." Wow the similarities are uncanny. Maybe all relationships have the same issues. I can never get Ana to obey me. After I beat her with the belt I doubt she will even entertain the idea of loving me again but I have to try. I can't give up. I am Christian Fucking Grey and Ana will be mine.

"Well Gideon is sounds like you do know what I am going through. Any chance you and Eva will get back together." I ask him hopeful. Perhaps his outcome will be my own.

"No. We…I mean…I can't. She was my world and now she is someone else's world. She moved on and the thought of someone else having her after everything we went through is not something I can get over." He turns his head down and looks like he is deep in thought.

"Yea. I don't know if I could either." I down the last of my drink and stand. "Well Gideon this was…well honestly," I snort, "this was pathetic." I grin.

Gideon stands. "Your right Grey this has to be the most girly conversation I have ever had. Perhaps we should do tea before you go back to Seattle." He laughs and we start walking to the foyer. Before I leave I shake his hand.

"Oh Gideon that reminds me. I will be coming by The Crossfire tomorrow to check up on one of my companies. Can you let security know?"

"Sure thing. What company?"

"City Publishing." I see his face working something out but he agrees that he will take care of it so there is no hesitation. I give him my card and tell him to call me if there are any issues.

**Gideon POV**

I take Christians card and wait for the doors to close. FUCK. Was he talking about Ana this whole time? I think back to see if he ever did say her name but I don't think he did. The picture, the Settle connection, the fact that she works there. He probably bought the company when she started. That's what I would have done. FUCK! This just got a whole lot more interesting. Hummm, it seems like Ana CAN hold her own against me. I mean come on, I am Christian Grey 2.0 for Christ sake. I know how to show a girl a good time. Christian acts like he is an old man half the time. He wouldn't know a good time if it bit him in the ass. Pleasure god. That's what Eva used to call me. Well Miss Steele you have no idea how pleasurable I can be.

Dinner tomorrow. I have my work cut out for me.

**Christian's POV**

I get into my apartment and take a shower. Sawyer tells me that Ana is back in her room and I decide to text her. I don't want her to know I am here but I can have some fun with her.

***Hi. I just wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner after work. I would really like to talk to you.* **

Its 8:30 here so it is only 5:30 back in Seattle.

***No thank you. I am just going to take a bath and go to bed. I had a long day.***

I knew she would forget the time zone difference. Game on.

***Bed at 5:30? At least eat dinner first. Are you ill? I am going to send Taylor to Check on you.***

**Ana's POV**

Fuck. I forgot the time difference. Shit, shit, shit.

***No Christian. Don't send Taylor. I will eat first and I have some work to do when I get home then bath and bed. Of course I didn't mean I would go to bed at 5:30.***

I hope he buys it and doesn't pop up at my apartment in Seattle. I am sill a bit shocked he doesn't know I am here yet.

***Well ok , baby if you are sure you are ok I wont send Taylor but I would like to meet you for dinner this week. I think we should at least discuss…us. I want you back and I have some things to tell you that I think you may want to hear. I hate doing this via text. Night baby.***

Things I want to hear. What could he possibly tell me that I need to hear? Oh sorry I beat you with a belt and don't love you.

***I don't think that is a good idea but I will call you soon and we can talk. Good evening Mr. Grey.***


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ana's POV

I arrive at work early to avoid any more elevator interaction with Gideon. When I slide my access card through the reader it won't go through. I tall think man in a black suit and an earpiece tells me to follow him to the security room and he will get me sorted out. When I get in the room he closes the door and leads me off to a private room where there is nothing but a desk and a chair inside. I put my purse on the desk and lean against it with my hands holding the edge. After a few minutes I see Gideon enter the room and lock the door behind him. I get his game.

"Gideon." I smile at him. "Is this your doing or do you expect me to believe that on my second day my security pass has malfunctioned."

"Those things malfunction all the time." He says with a devilish grin and hooded yes.

"Well then Mr. Cross do you ALWAYS follow up personally on little security threats such as myself. Am I that dangerous that you have to attend to me personally."

He walks up to me and puts both hands on my hips. He lifts me up and sits me on the desk. I squeak with shock. I make every effort to keep my legs closed and I even pull my skirt down to deter him from looking. He doesn't say anything at all. He keeps staring at me like he is going to pounce on me like a wild animal. It is hot and scary all at the same time.

Gideon looks down at my lap and licks his lips. He rubs both his palms together like an evil villain in a cartoon. He then puts both palms between my legs and forces them open so he can close the gap between us. God he is hot. He has barely touched me and I can feel myself getting wet. He steps right in front of me and moves his hands into the back of my hair and tugs it back. As I tilt my head back my mouth parts slightly and his lips are immediately on mine and I am grasping the edge of the desk so hard I can feel the tiny rivets digging into my hand. I moan slightly and Gideon grabs my ass and pulls it toward him so I can feel him growing beneath his clothes. I hold my hands up to his chest and push him back but he is like solid rock. His hands are back up in my hair holding me in place and I can't breath. I can feel his need and I can feel my core tighten. Jesus how can he do this with just a kiss. It is like he has a magical spell on me.

Gideon pulls back and closes my legs so my knees are touching. I am so turned on right now. I am in desperate need of a release. "Ana you are more dangerous then you know. But I like danger." He is toying with me. He opens the door and the same gentleman that escorted me in tells Gideon that he has to get me a new pass and he will call me down later to retrieve it.

"Very good Edward. I will escort Miss Steele to her floor so there are no issues."

"Yes, Mr. Cross." Says a nervous Edward.

I am not buying this load of shit for a second. He did this. If Christian has taught me nothing it is that nothing happens on accident. Rich, powerful, CEO's don't know when every minion in this building has a security pass issue. We walk over to the elevator bank and when other people try to climb in with us he holds his hand up and they get the picture.

"You are not playing fair Mr. Cross."

"Me?" he fakes being wounded. "All I did was kiss you Ana. Its not like I haven't kissed you before. You kissed me yesterday as well and my dick was hard for over two hours after you left." I look at him with my mouth open. "Don't look at me like that. Or I will stop this elevator right now and fuck your mouth." My mouth snaps shut and the doors open.

I step out and Gideon stays behind. I turn around and place my hand on the elevator door prevent it from closing. I extend my index finger and motion for Gideon to come closer. He does thinking I am going to kiss him. My lips barely touch his and I whisper. "I don't have a gag reflex." His eyes snap open and immediately go wide. I step back and the doors shut as I am sweetly waiving goodbye. I would say I won that round.

**Gideon's POV**

FUCK ME! My dick is solid and I don't know how much more teasing I can take from her. No wonder Grey looks like shit. This woman is amazing. She is defiant and playful and sexy as hell. 'Like Eva' my subconscious tells me but I shake my head of that thought. I have to play this right. I have to fuck her before Grey gets his hands on her again. If I do that he will never want her again. I get this twinge of regret. To know that Grey will have to go through the same torture as it did when Eva left cuts me a little.

I will have to hide her from him when he gets here. I was thinking about how I could do this and I put my plan in motion. All's fair in love and war.

**Christian's POV**

Todays the day I get to see my Ana. I feel good today. I showered and shaved. I ate a proper breakfast and put on my favorite Grey tie. Yup today is the day I will tell Ana I love her. I arrive at The Crossfire and check in with security. They tell me it will be a few minutes until they can confirm I have temporary clearance to the building. Fuck I hate waiting.

**Gideon's POV**

Its 11:30 and I have been alerted that Grey is in the building. I tell them to hold him there for 5 minutes then give him a temp pass. I call City Publishing to have them send Ana to me to retrieve her new pass.

**Ana's POV **

I get a call from reception that my new security pass is with Gideon. Of course he had it sent there.

"Mr. Alvarez I just got a call that my new security pass is done. I am going to retrieve it now sir."

"No problem, take your time. I have an important meeting to tend to. Feel free to take the rest of the day off after you retrieve your pass. I am going to be stepping out early as well and I need you to read those manuscripts I send you this morning. They need proper notes by the end of the week. Sometimes reading quietly at home is more productive then trying to read in this zoo." He says with a nervous smile.

"Thank you Mr. Alvarez. I will. Have a good meeting."

I go back to my desk and pull out my purse. Maybe I will have lunch with Gideon if he is free. I walk into the elevator and push the button for the top floor. As the doors close I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Humm. Must be the anticipation to see Gideon.

**Christian's POV**

I step out of the elevator and I smell her. She is here. I can smell her in the air. I love her scent. Play it cool Grey. I walk up to the reception desk and tell the young man there that I have a meeting with Mr. Alvarez. He is working closely with Ana and I want to get a take on this fucker. His background check came back clean. He is married with three children and never been in any trouble. Unlike that Hyde scumbag. I guess I should be grateful that she is here away from all the dangers that pose a threat to her in Seattle.

Mr. Alvarez seems pleasant enough when he comes out and greets me in the waiting area himself instead of having me escorted to his office. I ask him to show me around first and I see that the space is small and from the looks of all the empty desks this place has downsized a great deal. A publishing house in New York is a great idea and I am happy that SIP acquired it but it is dying and it will be my top priority to make sure it thrives. If Ana wants in publishing then her wish is my command. I don't see her but as I walk past her desk I immediately know it is hers. I can smell her in he air and there is a picture of her and Kate from graduation. Where is she?

**Gidoen**

Scott informs me that Ana is here. I stand up and great her at my office door. I need to see her face before I know how to play my hand. I don't know if Grey saw her yet. She seems happy and her eyes show that she has been thinking of me as much as I have been thinking of her. If I don't get inside of her soon my dick is going to pulse out of the crotch of my pants.

She enters my office and I close and lock the door behind me. When I turn back around she is facing away from me giving my office a look over. I snake my arms around her and hold her tight to me. She is so small and petite. But her breasts are a decent size for her frames. She is wearing a black pencil skirt, and see through white, sleeveless blouse with a white camisole underneath. Her black heals make her more my height but she is still shorter then I am. I brush her hair off her neck and she rolls her head to the side so I can have better access. I kiss her neck and bite her shoulder.

"I am to understand you have my new access pass." She says coyly.

"Baby, for what I have in mind you don't need a pass. I will let you in freely." I trail my hands down her sides and grab the hem of her skirt and hitch it up. She gasps and I run my hand over her sex and cup her in my palm. She parts her legs slightly to give me better access and I pull my hand back and spin her around. To look at her.

**Ana**

Gideon's hands are on me the second I got in the door but I am accommodating. He spins me around and looks me up and down. I look down at his pants and I see he is happy to see me.

"Perhaps lunch time should be for conversation and food Mr. Cross and not groping. I was hoping you were free for lunch." I pull my skirt back down and step back.

"Hum, second day in a row I will be eating food and not Ana for lunch. If that is what you want baby."

"Well I have the rest of the afternoon off. I was hoping you were free for lunch and see where the day takes us."

**Gideon**

Damn it I have an important meeting at 3. We still have all night though.

"I can't take off for the whole day but lunch I can do. Do you have any other plans for the rest of the day?" I have some prep work in mind.

"No. Why?"

"Well since we will be meeting for dinner later I thought you could go enjoy the rest of your afternoon relaxing in a spa. My treat. I know you said it makes you uncomfortable to accept gifts, which by the way is ridiculous, but this will make me happy." I see her mulling it over in her head and she grabs the ends of her hair to critique her split ends.

"Fine." She rolls her eyes at me. "You will get your way on this one Cross."

She better get used to it. I always get my way. I am not a pushover like Grey. She will need to give herself to me freely for us to have any type of relationship. I am more then willing to be open and honest with her but she will let me call the shots.

"You agreeing to do as I say will make this go a whole lot easier baby." Her eyes go wide.

"Really, I don't think so. My last boyfriend was dominating and controlling and I didn't like it. If that is your intention with me then we can stop this right now."

"Ana, relax. I don't want you to worry about anything. It is your life and you can live it as you wish. However I will show you that by letting me make some of life's decisions for you you will be much happier. Trust me." She nods and I go over to my desk.

"Scott, call the spa and make an appointment with Gina. Tell her I am sending over Ana Steele for a haircut, waxing, and whatever else she would so desire. Tell them to use my card on file."

"Yes, Mr. Cross."

**Ana**

Here we go again. It is the same thing that Christian used to pull. Let me call the shots Ana. Do things my way Ana. I let Gideon's words sink in and although I can't imagine being submissive that is not what Gideon has asked of me. He is asking me to let him make decisions for me to keep me happy. Christian was asking me to let him beat the shit out of me and control my every move. Gideon has not asked me to sign a contract or an NDA. I reluctantly agree to let him treat me to some spa treatments and I do need a haircut desperately. However, I will decide what bits of me get waxed if any. This has been a rough week and honestly I could use some r&r.

Gideon tells me that he doesn't want to go out the front door because paparazzi is always lurking about so we slip out the rear door and into his Bentley. Wow this car is nice. There is an older gentleman named Angus driving. We are having a nice leisurely drive to a nearby restaurant when he gets stiff in his seat and begins to speak in his CEO voice.

**Gideon**

"Ana what do you use for birth control." I see her look at me shocked.

"Um…I am on the pill." She says nervously. I don't know why she is nervous. It is a fair question. We are obviously going down this path and I need to know we are being careful. No little Cross babies for me.

"And when was the last time you had a blood test." What she says next shocks me.

"Blood test for what?" She looks confused.

"STD's, AIDS…"

"Never!" she cuts me off. She is nervous again. Why does this make her uncomfortable. This is a proper adult conversation for two people about to embark on a sexual relationship.

"And why not." Is she crazy? Maybe I should rethink her.

"Well because…Gideon this is embarrassing." What is. Sex.

"Why? It is a logical conversation for us to have."

"Umm. Remember I told you that I just broke up with someone. Well we didn't date long. Only a few weeks actually. And…," Her face goes red and she puts her head down. I lift her chin and sit closer to her. What the hell did Grey do to her? I get angry and urge her to continue.

"Ana did he hurt you? Is that why you broke up. " I will kill him. How could he hurt such a beautiful girl like her.

"No. Nothing like that. Well he did eventually, butttt thattts not it. Up until a few weeks ago I was…oh god this is embarrassing."

"Ana for god sakes just spit it out." She is pissing me off with all the suspense.

"I was a virgin." Excuse me. That I was not expecting. My amused expression makes her frown.

Well…well…well…it would seem I didn't give Grey the credit he deserves. This amazing woman has saved herself for 21 years then gives it up to him. She tells him she loves him and he tosses her to the curb. Of course she told him she loves him. He took her virginity. Jesus Grey you are a prick. I am angry. He hurt her and I have to protect her from him. My face is red and Ana looks scared.

"Gideon, I am sorry." What the hell is she sorry for.

"Why are you sorry? Your ex sounds like a piece of shit. You saved yourself for him and he hurt you Ana." I hold her tighter to me. "I am sorry he did that to you."

"Your not mad?"

"Mad! Of course I am mad. But not at you. I am mad that he was so stupid to let such a wonderful person like you get away. If you want to slow things down I will understand."

**Ana**

**"**Why would I want to slow things down? I would never do anything I didn't want to. Chr-…my ex didn't force me to have sex with him. I did it because I wanted to. If I choose to have sex with you that will be my choice as well." Gideon nods in agreement.

I am so glad that that conversation is over. He seems to understand but I have to be more discrete with what I reveal about Christian. I did sign the NDA and I don't' want to get in any trouble.

The rest of lunch is a little lighter. We talk about my family and his. He tells me about his sister Ireland. He tells me her birthday is next month and invites me to her party. We arrive outside of the spa and Gideon gets out to escort me in. He gives me one last kiss and tells me to enjoy myself.

"Angus will be here to bring you to me when you are done. You will be joining me for dinner at my place. When you are done getting pretty for me you will find a change of clothes waiting for you. No arguments. I will expect you at my door promptly at 6. I will alert the frond desk to let you up."

"Yes sir." I say and I bite my lip. He gives me one last kiss and tells me to enjoy myself. I think I just might do that.

**Christian**

After an hour of listening to Mr. Alvarez drone on about authors and whatnot I wrap things up. If Anastasia was out to lunch she must certainly be back by now. I stand up and shake his hand.

"Mr. Alvarez I am to understand there is an Anastasia Steele working here as of yesterday. Can you send her in please? I would like a word with her. And please don't tell her who is looking for her."

"Um. Sorry Mr. Grey. Ana is gone for the day. She left right before you arrived. She has an issue with her security pass and I dismissed her for the day so she could work from home. If I knew you would need to speak with her I would have had her stay."

Oh I am beyond fucking mad. I have listened to this asshole go on for over an hour and she is not even here. Why didn't Taylor or Sawyer tell me she left? They should have called me straight away when they saw her.

"Ok then Mr. Alvarez I will be back tomorrow to see Miss Steele. Please don't let her know I am coming. I want it to be a surprise. Thank you for your time."

I make my way to the elevator double time. I press the button and climb inside. Gideon Cross is already alone in the elevator when I step in. I don't care I continue with my call.

"Taylor. Where the fuck is Sawyer?" I snap at him and Gideon looks at me taken back but only smiles and shakes his head while checking his phone.

"He is with me in the lobby sir."

"Did you see her?"

"Ana, sir? No she has not exited the building."

"Yes she did! She left over an hour ago! Do you mean to tell me that she got passed Sawyer. AGAIN! Neither of you stopped her."

"Sir I assure you she didn't leave out this door."

I put my hand on the receiver. "Cross is there a back way out of here."

"Yes, but only my security and I have access to it. Is there something I can help you with?" He looks like he is enjoying this. He probably has never seen me this mad before.

"No. Just incompetent security." I say back to him. I take my hand off of the receiver. "I will be right there. One of you better have a damn good explanation as to why my top security can be so easily evaded." I snap my phone shut as the doors open.

"Go get her Grey." Gideon yells as I jog out and through the lobby to meet Taylor and Sawyer.

**Gideon **

Poor bastard doesn't even know what hit him.


	8. Chapter 8

Since you are all on the edge of your seat I wanted to post the next chapter. I will not be able to post tomorrow so I hope you all enjoy. I know Christian has been coming off like a pushover but he didn't know about Ana and Gideon before now. He didn't know she was in danger and he was trying to give her space. He will be back to 50 shades beginning at the end of this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 8-Boom goes Christian

**Ana**

I am done being scrubbed, wrapped, and buffed. My eyebrows and legs are waxed and I did manage to muster up the courage to get a full Brazilian. That shit hurt. It wasn't until after the last strip was yanked that the bubbly red head reminded me that I shouldn't have sex for the next few hours until the swelling goes down. Now she tells me. I tell her I have a date and she gives me some aloe cream to apply on the area as well as a cold compress. The coldness feels good but this highly sensitized area is more at attention.

I have my hair trimmed and styled, I have a small amount of makeup applied and I feel like a million bucks. Which is probably what all this cost but I try not to let it get to me. If this makes Gideon happy then I am happy to oblige. As promised there is a bag waiting for me in the dressing area. Inside I find a black lace thong, matching black bra, stockings, nude heals with rhinestones on the heals, and the most fetching black lace dress with nude underlay. I get dressed and look at myself in the mirror. I don't even look like myself. This dress gives off the impression that I am naked under the lace and I don't think that is a happy accident. I turn around to view the back and I have to say my ass looks phenomenal. It's a bit shorter then I would have liked but I am not going out. We will be in Gideon's penthouse. I doubt we will be doing much eating though. I exit and all eyes are on me. For the first time in my life I feel beautiful. This is going to be a great night.

**Christian**

Stupid bastards. How hard is it to find one defenseless girl. She walks into a building then disappears into thin air. She leaves her phone in the hotel so I can't track her. How does she get past a security guard, who's only job it is to look for her, and Taylor. I head back to my apartment. Since Taylor and Sawyer are looking for Ana I take a cab back to the apartment to change. I need to work out to clear my head. This woman is going to be the death of me.

**Ana**

As promised Angus is waiting for me at the curb. I climb into the Bentley and we head off to Gideon's. I walk into reception and get the go ahead to make my way up to the penthouse.

**Christian**

I climb out of the cab and through the lobby glass I see what I think is my mind playing tricks on me. I think its Ana but she looks so much different. I run through the lobby to the elevator door but the doors are closing. Not again. She is always just beyond my reach.

**Ana**

Right before the doors close a hand reaches in to stop them. I smile at the thought that it might be Gideon again. The hair on the back of my neck stands up and I feel it. That electricity that exists between Christian and me. The doors reopen and I see him. Out of breath, with his tousled copper brown hair, his suit that fits him perfectly and that tie. His grey tie that I love so much. He found me. I don't know how but he found me.

**Christian**

The doors open and it is her. A better version of her if that is even possible but her all the same. She is wearing a black lace dress and nude pumps. My dick hardens at the sight of her. I can smell her and I calm immediately. I step inside and let the doors close. I don't want her getting second thoughts and running off. She has to be here to see me. Why else would she be here? I grab her and hug her.

"Ana. I am so sorry. I have been looking-"

"What are you doing here Christian? How did you find me?" I step back confused. What I am doing here? I live here? She is not here to see me.

"What do you mean? I live here. You're here to see me. Right? You found out that I was here. I have so much to tell you Ana. I am so happy to see you."

"You. Live. Here?" she says slowly as if she can't believe it.

"Yes. If you are not here to see me then why are you here Anastasia." The doors open to my floor and it dawns on me that she has not chosen a floor. I am the last stop before…NOOOOOOOO!

**Ana**

CHRISTIAN! He is here. He looks so good and he smells so good. He feels good hugging me. Wait…oh hell this is not going to go over well. Thermonuclear Christian is brewing.

After what is the second most uncomfortable conversation I have had today I see I now have to tell Christian that I am here to have dinner with Gideon. I wonder if he even knows who he is. Oh he must. What are the odds that two of the most eligible, young CEO's bachelors in the country, live in the same apartment building and don't know each other. His eyes get wide when he realizes there is only one stop beyond this point. Oy.

"I am having dinner with a new friend." I say meekly. God even I don't believe me. Thermonuclear Christian is not pretty and I know he is going to blow.

Christian pulls me into the hallway by my arm. The elevator doors close behind me.

"GIDEON CROSS! Your new friend is Gideon Cross. You are having dinner with Gideon Cross." I look at him not knowing what to say. He is mad. Really, really mad. "Answer me!" He snaps and I jump.

"Yes." I look down and shift from side to side. BOOM!

"Come with me. We have to talk. I don't care to have this conversation in the hall." He opens his apartment door and I look at my phone to see it is 5:55. So much for being early.

"Christian I only have five minutes. What do you want from me?" Oh shit. I don't like that look.

**Gideon**

The elevator doors open but Ana is not inside. Where is she? I call down to security and they tell me that she went up a few minutes ago. I ask if anyone was with her and the front desk manager tells me that Christian Grey was with her. Damn it. I better go intervene.

**Christian**

Ana steps into my apartment and I slam the door behind her. I am seething. She looks so beautiful and she is not even here to see me. She is here to see that…breath Grey, breath. I can't control myself. I want to go and punch that bastard. Relax Grey you never told him her name. He had no way of knowing it was Anastasia you were talking about. Well now I know he knows so end of story. I am pacing. I have no idea what to say to her.

"Christian…if you have something to say then say it. Otherwise I am leaving." That's what she thinks.

"Leaving, you are not going anywhere. You are not going to have dinner with Gideon looking like…damn it, Ana you look so beautiful." I soften a little when I look back to her. She is a vision. She is all the beauty in the world wrapped up into one tight little package.

"Thank you." She smiles. "But I have dinner plans Christian. If you have something you want to tell me then say it. Otherwise I will talk to you later." She stands tall and confident. Huh, New York seems to agree with her.

I step in front of her and put my finger under her chin so I can look into her eyes. I wrap my other arm around her and take in her beautiful face. "Ana I have missed you so much. I have so much I want to tell you. I-" There is a knock of the door. As if I don't' know who that is.

My body tenses and I tell Ana not to move. I will deal with Cross myself.

**Gideon**

I pause outside of Christian's apartment to listen for yelling. None. I don't know if that is good or not. Here goes nothing. I knock and Christian answers.

"Christian. Good your home. I think my date got lost and I was told that you got in the elevator with her." He opens the door wider and I see Ana standing there nervously biting her lip but all in all looking completely amazing. "Oh good you did find her." Ok. That was as phony as I get without laughing in this poor bastards face.

**Christian**

"Gideon. Yes Ana is here. But you can't have her." I grit through my teeth

"And why would that be?" I see his fists ball up. If he wants a throw down then he will get one. But since he didn't know she was mine I will give him one chance to leave with his limbs attached.

"Because she is mine." I hiss.

"Finders keepers, huh Grey." He looks past me at Ana. "Anastasia come along now." The way he says her name makes me furious.

"Anastasia don't move." I don't take my eyes off Cross. "Gideon I know you have no idea what is happening right now but let me explain. Anastasia is my girlfriend-"

"Ex-girlfriend." Ana interjects.

I continue. "Anastasia is my girlfriend. We had a disagreement, she came here for work, and now I am here to make amends. I thank you for being nice to her during her first few days but I will take it from here. Good-night." I close the door but Gideon puts his foot in the way and places his hand on the door to prevent it from closing.

**Gideon**

I can see that I am getting Grey all riled up. I will let him sink himself on this one. Ana told me that she doesn't like it when he gets bossy and tells her what to do so I will leave it to him to self destruct. Come hell or high water she IS leaving with me. I can see Christian is already beyond angry and I really can't blame him. If roles were reversed I would act the same way. But I am Gideon Cross and I will get my way.

"Christian, I will need to hear that from Ana." I look past him and Ana doesn't move. "Ana, do you want to go or stay. Your choice baby."

"Not her choice and don't call her baby, Cross. She is not yours, she is mine."

"Christian. Stop being so childish. I am not a possession. If you want to talk to me then it will have to wait until a later time. I am having dinner with Gideon. If you would like to have a discussion tomorrow I can do that but for now I am leaving." Ana walks towards the door and I step in front of her.

"Ana don't do this. Don't leave me again. Don't do something you will regret."

"Easy Grey." Gideon snaps.

"Fuck off Cross. She is my girl. Why don't you go and find Eva, or whatever the fuck her name is, and harass her. Why are you going after my girlfriend?"

Gideon takes a step closer and Ana puts herself between us.

**Ana**

That was a low blow. I need to stop this before it gets ugly.

"Christian Grey that is a horrible thing to say. Leave Gideon out of this. He had no idea I was your girlfriend. I didn't tell him about us." I say to him.

"Well you didn't tell me who the ex was but-"

"Not helping Gideon." I shoot him a shut the hell up look.

"You told him about me? About us? What exactly did you tell him Ana?" Christian's eyes get wide and he is scared that I exposed his sick and twisted tendencies.

"She told me her ex had control issues. You were all over the map and she went to visit her mother and you followed her there. You had a great couple days, then you ditched her and when she told u she loved you you said you didn't love her and she left. She wanted romance and you wanted sex." I look at Gideon with utter shock. "Does that about sum it up." No one speaks. "Good. Now that that's settled. Ana lets go."

"Ana don't you dare leave." Christian is angry and scared. I know that look and I just want to comfort him but he can't dictate what I do.

"Christian that is not your decision. It's mine." I try to reason with him.

"So you choose him. You have known him for two days and you choose him over me." Christian is breaking my heart all over again.

"Gideon can you please wait outside." I say to him. He complies and closes the door.

"Christian. I am not choosing anyone. I am having dinner with Gideon."

"Ana. Your. Not. Leaving."

"Christian you are seriously pissing me off now. I am leaving. I am leaving because in the past two days Gideon has given me what you can't. He has talked to me, he has opened up to me," I raise a brow. "And he never gave me a damn contract to sign. He respects me and he is willing to just be with me to enjoy my company. These are things you can't give me. I have told you how I feel and I can't be who you want me to be. I can't let you ever beat me like that again. I realize that I am partially to blame. I should have safe worded and I am truly sorry for that. I was trying to take the pain for you because I love you. I realize now that you can't change and I respect that. I don't expect you to change for me."

"I love you Ana." Tears well up in my eyes. He told me he loves me. I can't believe he is…playing me for a fool.

"Christian you are just saying that because you are scared. You don't want me to be with anyone else because you look at me like I am your possession. I am not a fucking thing I am a person. Now…I am leaving. I will be more then willing to have dinner with you tomorrow if you so desire. We can discuss this further but for now this conversation is over." I turn on my heals and walk away. I feel his arm grab me and his lips are on mine. He is kissing me with everything he has and I am not pulling back. I am so confused. I can't do this now. Its not fair to me. I pull back from him and he looks so sad.

"Tomorrow, Mr. Grey." I grab the door knob to leave.

"Ana." I turn back to look at him, "Don't let him get on top of you baby." I look at him shocked and shake my head.

"Good night Christian." I say exasperated.

When I step out into the hall I see Gideon leaning on the wall opposite the elevator with his arms folded and one ankle crossed over the other.

"Your late." Gideon says with a smirk.

"Sorry Mr. Cross. I was held against my will." I say sweetly.

"Were you now. Well I will make sure that a mistake like that never gets made again." He pushes the elevator door button and we step in. "So Christian Grey, huh. It would seem that you have set the bar rather high."

"Gideon, I am sorry. I had no idea you two knew each other."

**Gideon**

Oh I knew. Grey played right into my hands. I knew this would happen eventually. I won this round. Grey doesn't know what resources I have at my disposal. For now I don't want to think about him. For now I want to admire this stunning woman who is standing beside me. We enter the foyer and walk into the apartment.

"Care for a tour before dinner. "

"I don't' think so. I know that trick Mr. Cross. You show me around until we finally get to your bedroom and one thing leads to another and before we know it…we are eating cold, whatever you have prepared, at three in the morning." That was the plan.

"My…my…my, Ana. You are being very presumptuous. I was thinking we would end up in the kitchen at the end of our tour. Do you always have sex on the brain?" Not that I have any problem with that."

"Hummm, I will have to think about that. In any case. Do you like what you paid for Mr. Cross." I step back and twirl. He catches my waist and pulls me close.

"Don't talk like that about yourself. Just because I paid for your spa day and that dress doesn't mean I think any less of you. You are not some kind of hooker that I am paying for…well we haven't had sex so…your theory is null and void." Hopefully that will ease her mind. She is a bright beautiful woman and I don't like her making herself sound cheep. I am not in this for just sex. If I just wanted sex I could have any woman who throws themselves at me every day. I like Ana. I like the way she handles herself. She is sweet and pure and not full of darkness like me.

Ana looks down at her feet. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your mood."

I gather her hair off her shoulders with my hands and tug back on it so her head tilts up. "Ana you don't need to apologize for being who you are. I kind of like your sense of humor. You are strong willed and I think I may have met my match. I will be keeping an eye on you."

"I am certainly willing to let you keep both eyes on me."

**Christian **

She left. She fucking left with him. Damn it.

"Taylor, you and Sawyer get back here NOW!" I yell into my phone.

I am pacing. Who the hell does Cross think he is. Ana is mine. She is mine and I am the only one that has ever touched her. Ana told him about us. That is personal and she told him. Chill out Grey. She didn't know you two were acquainted. Damn it. I gave him all the info he needs when I told him all about Ana. I have been pacing for I don' t know how long when Sawyer walks in with Taylor behind them.

"Mr. Grey we couldn't find Miss Steele, we looked at the hotel and Welch tapped into The Crossfire CCTV system. Other then her getting out of the elevator on the top floor she disappeared." Taylor said.

"She's here. It appears that while in New York Miss Steele has made a new friend." Taylor looks at me then looks around as to say 'where is she'. I point at the ceiling. "It appears that her and Gideon Cross have crossed paths and she is having dinner with him right now."

"So are we to go upstairs and beat the shit out of him now sir." Taylor says. He has always been very protective of Ana and I doubt he is too happy with her enjoying the company of someone like Cross. His comment makes me smile.

"No Taylor. It seems that Miss Steele has confided in Gideon that I am a nut job. I think I proved her point when I told her she was unable to leave here tonight right before she walked back out that door. So here is how we are going to play this. You are going to contact Welch and get round the clock security for Miss Steele. I even want a woman or two so she can be accompanied everywhere. Then I want Welch to get all the intel he can on Gideon Cross and Eva Trammel. I want to know who he hangs out with. Who he has slept with. What he family does. Everything. Do you understand."

"Yes sir. I will also keep the tap on the CCTV at The Crossfire and add the hotel and this building as well. The security room here is not as well equipped so you will need to let me know if you want more equipment here or if you want someone stationed at Escala for us to feed the video over there remotely."

"Get Welch's opinion. I would prefer to have Escala as the central point and add additional security over there. And Taylor, we will be here a while so have Gail collect her things and send the jet for her. I don't want her there alone with Leila still running about."

Taylor smiles a little. "Yes sir. I will get right on it." I know Taylor will want Gail here. No sense in us both suffering.

I am going to burry you Cross. You don't know who you just messed with. No one takes what is mine.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for your reviews. I just want to tell you to stick with me. I am in this for the long hall and the story will get good once Christian brings out the big guns and works out what a crazy nut Gideon is. It WILL get better. Enjoy.

Chapter 9-Oh Ana!

**Gideon**

Ana and I spend the next two hours, eating, talking and enjoying each others company. She tells me about her roommate Kate. It appears that she is dating Greys brother Elliot. I met him at a charity dinner once. Kind of a buffoon if you ask me. She tells me about her friend Jose. It appears that Ana has intentions on inviting him out here to visit her. We'll see about that. Moving on. She tells me about her love of English Literature. She tells me how she wants to visit England and Paris. She is going on and on and here I sit listening and hanging on every word. I listen to her sweet voice and how animated she gets when she is telling a story. When she talks about her step-father her love and admiration for him makes me smile.

"Silly me. I am going on and on." She says shyly.

"Ana I could listen to you talk forever. You are and angel." I catch myself when I say that. That was my name for Eva. Ana is not Eva. I have to keep telling myself that. She reminds me of her all the time. Her playfulness, her kindness, and her constant need to put others first. I frown and Ana notices.

"What's wrong Gideon?"

"Nothing. Are you ready for that tour now."

"Sure but only a quick tour. I have work in the morning and I really can't stay much longer." What the hell.

"Sure you can. You can stay here tonight." That was the plan was it not.

"In light of recent events I don't think that is the best idea."

"You mean Grey. You are saying that you won't stay with me tonight because you saw him."

"I don't know."

"And if you hadn't."

"I don't know. Maybe we are rushing this. I rushed into a sexual relationship with Christian before we even knew each other and I don't want to make the same mistake again." Patience Cross. Grey will no doubt fuck it up all on his own. You have the upper hand.

"Ana, we can go as slow as you want to. I would never force you to do anything you are not comfortable with. Come. I will show you around."

**Ana**

I can't sleep with Gideon. Not tonight. I am reeling over the fact that Christian said he loved me. Does he mean it. Does he really mean it. A part of me tells me he does but another part of me tells me he did it out of jealousy. I guess I will know tomorrow. But for now Gideon is willing to wait. He really is very sweet. He has listened to me go on and on about my friends and family. He has listened and hung on my every word. It is nice to have a normal conversation with a man without having him intimidate you into silence.

Gideon shows me his living room with a TV and a very comfy looking couch. It is so homey here. The jewel tones set off a feeling of opulence yet not so much that you couldn't feel comfortable. He goes on to show me his office where it seems like some pictures have been removed from the way the lighting is set up but there is nothing to showcase. Maybe they were pictures of Eva. Before we go any further I ask Gideon where the bathroom is. He points down the hall and I excuse myself. I open a door and step into what appears to be a guest room. It is very elegantly decorated. I hear Gideon yell my name down the hall.

**Gideon**

"Ana, no." Shit she found Eva's room. She stands in the doorway taking in the décor. No one is allowed in that room. Even after Eva left I couldn't bear to go into that room because it was her room. I told her I would never enter unless she invited me and I never did. I have to change it. It is not healthy that I keep it here.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was the bathroom." She looks confused as to why I yelled.

"No I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you its just that…I don't go into that room. No one does."

"Why?"

"It's a long story but-" I run my fingers into my hair and let out a breath before I continue. "I just don't."

"Gideon. Its ok. You don't have to tell me." I walk out of the room and open another door for her that does lead to the bathroom. " You sure this one safe." She mocks. I nod and she enters. While she is using the bathroom I open Eva's room door again and step inside. I sit on the edge of the bed and look around. The room still smells like her. My chest gets tight and emotions run through me. Anger, fear, sadness, loneliness fills my soul. I have to realize that she is gone. 'She is not coming back Cross and you have to deal with that.' I keep telling myself that but it doesn't sound real. I look over to the dresser and I see a photo that was left behind. It was a photo of us from the fundraiser. Our first date. Eva in her red dress. My mind goes back to that night and to her wanting to fuck me in the back of the limo. Stop Gideon. Stop torturing yourself. She is gone. But Ana is here. She is the only thing that makes sense right now and I can't screw it up. I have to be open and honest with her and not keep any secrets. Secrets and lies are what drove a wedge between Eva and I and I won't have that with Ana.

"Gideon?" I hear her call our. I put the picture frame back on the dresser and turn back towards the door. I see Ana standing in the doorway. Her in this room seems wrong but I have to let Ana in.

"Yea. Just exercising some ghosts. I haven't been in this room since she left and I guess its time to move forward. I am really sorry if I scared you."

**Ana**

He did scare me. His voice was so full of urgency. Like he was scared that I would find some deep dark secret in here. I wonder who's room this is.

"Gideon its fine. Who's room was this?" I am curious.

"It was Eva's room." My mind goes back to Escala and Christian. He had a separate room for his subs. Maybe him and Christian were more alike then I realized. Maybe they had the same start and ending that Christian and I did. I wonder if he has a playroom. He hasn't showed it to me yet but our little tour is not over. Hell what if he wants to beat me like Christian does.

"Why did Eva have her own room? She didn't sleep with you during her time here." I remember what he told me about his former fiancé. 'I didn't sleep in the same bed with her, it was mostly sex.'

Gideon runs his hands through his hair and sits on the edge of the bed. He looks like it is causing his physical pain to continue. I kneel in front of him to get down to his level.

**Gideon**

How to I explain this in a way that she will understand. How do I explain that I had to give Eva her own room so that I wouldn't rape her in her sleep? She is so innocent I doubt that she will understand. It was so hard to explain it to Eva. It wasn't until she saw the sick bastard I am in living color that I had to explain myself.

"I have nightmares." Maybe she will just accept this answer and move on. Perhaps I can seduce her long enough for her to stop asking questions. She is killing me kneeling in front of me with those big blue eyes looking right into my soul.

"Nightmares. So?"

"They get pretty intense sometimes. I don't like anyone seeing me like that."

"So you don't have an issues with woman in your bed, you just don't like them staying over night with you?"

" No. I don't have issues with woman in my bed. In fact that is our next stop on this little tour." I give her a wicked smile. She rolls her eyes.

"Gideon I think you need to continue exercising these ghosts. If you love her this much then why don't you go and get her. It sounds like you are still hoping she will come back and the fact that you have kept this room sealed off confirms that you are not ready to move on." She puts her hands on my knees and stand up. I grab her wrist and pull her to my lap.

"Ana. I don't know how to explain this to you. Do you really want to talk about this?"

"Yes. I am your friend." I raise my brow. "Don't look at me like that. We are friends."

"With benefits." I snort.

"I don't recall any benefits, Mr. Cross. Continue."

I don't know how to explain Eva and I to her. We were so intense. "Ana, Eva and I were…everything to each other. I don't know how to explain it. We were each others breath, her life didn't exist without me and I didn't exist without her, I couldn't function as a person without her being close to me. I am not explaining this correctly. You probably think I am crazy."

"Not at all. I think you sound like a man in love. So what went wrong."

"She didn't care for the way that I handled a situation. That's enough of this conversation. She is not coming back and even if she did I don't know if I could take her back. She moved on with one of her ex's. I caught her kissing him while we were dating and after we fell apart she ran off with him." Ana is rubbing the back of my neck with her fingers as I speak. It is very distracting and with her on my lap. I have to get out of this room. I stand her up and get off the bed myself.

"Ana, we have to get out of this room. I want to peel that dress off you and I can't do that in here." She gets nervous and looks down as if she is afraid of telling me something.

**Ana**

Gideon is pouring his heart out and all I can think of is how much pain I am in from my earlier waxing. When I was in the bathroom I noticed my skin was very red and swollen. I can't have sex with him. It would be too painful.

"Ana, what's the matter." He lifts my chin. "Talk to me."

"It's just that I know what you expected to happen tonight but I can't."

"That's fine." He cuts in quickly. "I told you if you wanted to slow down then that's fine with me."

"Its not that. It's just that when I went to the spa today I got waxed and I didn't realize that it would be so sore. The girl who did it said that I would have to wait for a few hours but I guess since it is the first time I ever did it it may be untouchable at least until tomorrow. I am sorry Gideon.

Gideon is laughing at me. "Ana its fine. I am intrigued that you waxed. Can I see?"

"No! It looks gross all swollen and red."

"Damn it. If I knew this would happen I would have skipped spa day." He teases.

"Well Cross," I get really close to him and put my hands on his hips, "If you recall I did inform you that I have a very unique ability." I shove him down on the bed and he falls backward.

"That you did. But not here. I don't want any distractions for what you are describing." He gets off the bed and kisses me hard and fast. His tongue is exploring the inside of my mouth with such need. He pulls back and grabs my hand to quickly lead me out of the room and into his room.

**Gideon**

I close the door to Eva's room and practically run down the hall to my room. I can feel that Ana is nervous by the way she just tensed up but its time for her to put her money where her mouth is. No pun intended. She has been teasing me all day and I need her. I want her and I need to feel a physical connection. I close the door behind me and saunter toward her. Her eyes get wide and I feel her trembling beneath my hands as I run my fingers from her shoulders and down her arms.

"So Ana, you wanted my attention and now you have it. What ever will you do with me."

She smiles wide and reaches for my belt. I continue to run my hands up and down her arms as she bites her bottom lip. She manages to fumble my belt loose and as she pulls it through the loops her expression changes. She holds the belt in her hands and throws it across the room as if it disgusts her. That's a very odd thing to do. She looks back at me and I put my lips on hers and kiss her sweetly. Hopefully this will help ease her nerves. She runs her hands up and down my length a few times from the outside of my pants. I unbutton my trousers and she moves my hands out of the way to finish the job herself. She is taking the lead and I am more then willing to let her.

She slides down my zipper and then runs her fingers around the waistband of my boxer briefs. She puts her hands on my hips and yanks them down taking my pants with them. She pulls her head away and glances down to see what she just unveiled. Her eyes grow wide with shock. That's right baby, I am impressive. From her expression I will take it this is one area that Grey can't compete with me.

**Ana**

When I pull away and glace down at Gideon I am taken back by the monster I just set free. He is just as well endowed as Christian but in different ways. Gideon is thicker and slightly shorter. It is a good thing that I can't have sex with him. I don't know if it will fit. I remember Christians words the first night we had sex. He told me I would stretch to accommodate him. I get a feeling of guilt but just like Gideon I have to move forward. Me and Christian are not together anymore.

Gideon kicks off his shoes and removes his socks and pants. He lifts his shirt over his head and is not standing gloriously naked in front of me. I kick off my shoes and kneel in front of him. I grab him unsteadily with one hand and begin to pump him back and forth while flicking the head with my tongue. I look up at him through my lashes and wait for him to give me an indication he is enjoying himself. When I see his lips curl I remove him from my mouth and lick the underside of his penis.

**Gideon**

Ana's warm hands and sweet breath feel so good wrapped around me. She is licking me all over and her mouth is so soft. I am looking down at her in anticipation of me filling her mouth with as much of me as she can take. She is pulling me in inch by inch and then all of a sudden she slides me entirely into her mouth. I am shocked that she can handle it all. Her uvula is tickling the tip of my dick as it slides down her throat.

"Fuck Ana, take it all baby." And she does. She slides the remaining few inches down her throat and I can feel her lips at the base of my manhood. God she wasn't kidding she doesn't have a gag reflex. She pulls me mostly out of her and continues her masterful skills while pumping me with her hands and mouth. I am so turned on right now. I want to pull her up and slide inside her but I can't. I would never hurt her on purpose. She is picking up the pace and I can feel my legs getting ridged. "Ana, I am going to cum. If your don't want me to cum in your mouth then you are going to have to stop."

She doesn't' t stop. She picks up the pace and again takes me deeper and deeper until I can't hold off any longer. "ANA! ANA! Oh Fuck! I grab the roots of her hair to steady her head. I take over sliding myself in and out until I can't take it any longer and I pour myself into her mouth. She continues to pump me until every drop is gone. I release her hair and pull her up by her shoulders and passionately kiss her. I can taste myself but I don't care. That was a job well done.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the reviews. I know what Ana did was hard to read but a broken hearted woman who is on the rebound and finds herself a Christian Grey equivalent will do silly things. It will get better I promise. Just stick with me. I will try and post another chapter later tonight or tomorrow.

Chapter 10-CCTV

**Christian**

Welch gets me access to the CCTV feed starting from when Ana first arrived at the Crossfire. I see Cross enter the lobby a few minutes after her and stop at the front desk. He notices Ana coming from the security room and into the elevator and he is hot on her trail. It looks like he made it just in time to catch the elevator. I see Ana notice him but when the other women straighten themselves out she looks down. She has such low self-esteem. It also makes me happy to see that she didn't pursue him first. The elevator stops and the other woman get out. My body tenses immediately when I see Cross stick a key in the control panel to make the elevator stop. They speak for a second and shake hands for much longer then necessary. Ana looks dumbfounded. From the rise and fall of her chest I can see that he is affecting her. She did the same thing the first time in the Heathman with me. I see the look in his eyes and it makes my blood boil. He takes out the key and before she exits he whispers something to her. She freezes and stares back. Damn it, I should have been here sooner. She didn't even know what hit her.

I see Ana at her desk and from the way she crosses her legs I can see that she is turned on. My body is stiff and I can feel my temper getting the best of me. I fast forward as she moves through out her day. I see that at 11:30 she gets a call and from the way she is biting her lip I bet its cross. Sure enough at 12:30 he is there waiting in the elevator for her. That fucker. He again stops the elevator and from the expression on his face he looks like he is going to fuck her right here and now. I can't watch this. I have to. I get up and pace as I keep looking back at the screen. "Please Ana don't fall for his shit." I yell at the screen. It looks like the conversation if turning him on. He is probably just as turned on by her smart mouth as I am. She steps back from him, I soften a bit. He steps toward her and pins her body with his. He kisses her cheek. I am beyond mad now. He is touching her. He is kissing her. I see how turned on she is. He is playing the same game as I do. Delayed gratification. Keep them wanting more until they have no choice but to submit. From the look in his face he wont be able to hold back much more. I can see them exit and move towards Gideon's office. "FUCK" I scream and Taylor is now in the doorway checking to see if I have exploded yet.

"Mr. Grey is everything okay." Taylor asks cautiously.

"No it is not fucking OK. I need you to watch the footage with me. I am too angry to focus on the details." I know Taylor cares for Ana in an avuncular way and I trust him to be discrete.

"Yes, sir."

Less then an hour later Ana exits his office leaving Gideon trailing behind. She doesn't look hurt or mad or upset. Maybe she just needed to get away from him. She doesn't look just fucked so at least that's something. If they had sex in his office then I would see it in her face. No one but me has seen that look on her face. 'Still more tape to watch Grey' my subconscious says to me and I tense up again. They are at the elevator and he leans down to whisper something to her. Her face freezes. She is so naïve she doesn't know what game he is playing. But I do. I played the same game with her.

They get in and damn it if he doesn't pull out the key again. I growl if frustration and Taylor is watching me closely. The minute he turns around he pins her to the corner and lifts her leg around him. I can't catch my breath. I am radiating anger and fear for what I am about to see.

"Mr. Grey why don't you take a break and I can watch the rest. I will let you know if there is anything to report."

"No, I have to do this. I have to see for myself." I caused this. I drove her into his arms and he is taking every page out of Christian Grey's guide to seduction.

I watch as he dry humps Ana and I watch her pull him in to deepen his kiss. Her hands are in his hair just like they were when I used to kiss her. I can feel my chest tighten. If I had a heart it would be broken. She pulls her head away and says something before he stops. I begin to breath knowing that he didn't fuck her. She straights out and he kisses her again before sending her on her way. Ana leans against the wall deep in thought and throws her head back. I can see that she is having some kind of internal debate. The rest of the day there is nothing of importance to see.

As Taylor loads the second disk I walk off into the main room and pour myself a drink. I drink the whole glass in one shot and pour another before going back to my study. Taylor is angry also. He knows guys like Cross will stop at nothing to get what he wants and for right now he wants Ana. He should know this all to well because he works for a guy just like that. I will stop at nothing to get her away from him. I will take her anyway I can get her. I need her. I just hope she didn't do anything stupid. I pray to the good lord above that he has not conned her into sleeping with him. When Taylor starts the film we both notice at the same time a man following her. We both pay closer attention as he follows her into the building then disappears into security.

"Taylor, alert Sawyer that Gideon is having her trailed. Once Welch gets the additional security I want this guy diverted at any cost. He has to be discrete though. If Cross finds out we know he will do the same to Saywer."

"I will make a note of it sir. After we are done here I would also like to wait in the lobby for Miss Steele and take her home. Since Mr. Cross has the knowledge and the means to beat us at our own game I don't want Miss Steele being alone with him any more then necessary."

"Good idea. Thank you Taylor." I know Taylor is just as concerned as I am by what we are seeing. Gideon has been praying on her and playing me from the start. He will not win though.

What I see next makes me groan with fury. A security guard takes Ana to the security office and a few minutes later Gideon tips him and moves into the office. 10 minutes later they both exit and I notice Ana is again flustered. God damn it they are going back into the elevator. Other then talking and Ana looking at him in shock there is nothing to speak of. Thank fuck the doors open. My heart constricts as I see Ana hold the door open and gesture Gideon to move closer so she can kiss him. Up until now it seems like he has been the aggressor but she is goading him. She says something into his lips but doesn't kiss him. She then waves him off and the doors close. She is being playful and flirty. Oh Ana. I hold my head in my hands and I can feel the lump in my throat. This can't be happening. I can't loose her.

I see myself enter the lobby and I remember being held up by security. As I am in the elevator Ana enters the elevator next to mine and her doors close just as mine are opening. She goes up to Cross's floor and they exit out the back a few minutes later. Cross had me held up so he could sneak her out. I told him I was coming the night before when we had a drink so he must have planned the whole thing in order for me not to see her.

I walk out of the room and into the kitchen. I finish up my drink and throw the glass against the wall. I leave Taylor to view the hotel footage. He reports an hour later that Gideon never visited her there and until tonight Ana has never been here. I don't know if he is lying to protect me or if it is the truth but it is what I have to hear. I can't be in here. I have to go. I change my clothes and go for a run. From the way I am feeling no mugger or dirt bag would dare mess with me right now so I go solo.

**Ana**

What did I do? What did I do? I got caught up in the moment and I can't believe I just did that. I push Gideon away.

"Gideon I have to go." I run out of his room and grab my purse.

"Ana. ANA! Wait. Stop" I have to go. I can't stay here. I have fucked everything up. Christian will never want me now. He will never forgive me. Tears start to fill my eyes.

"Gideon I am sorry I have to go. That should have never happened. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Ana. Stop and listen to me. Calm down." He grabs my shoulders and I begin to cry. He holds me close and starts to sooth me. "Ana, calm down. It is okay."

I start to relax a little and I pull away. "Gideon I have to go. I have to go and think. I love Christian and I really fucked up by being here."

"Ana you didn't fuck up. You two broke up and you are moving on. It is natural. We can help each other move on. Its okay. I promise it will all be okay. You are just scared. I am scared too. I couldn't imagine myself ever letting another woman other then Eva touch me intimately but here you are and this feels so right."

"Gideon I have to go. I have to think about all this." I am panicked. I suddenly want to be anywhere but here.

"Ok baby. I will take you home. Just relax."

We enter the elevator and I apologize again for ruining a perfectly good night. Gideon says I didn't but I know he is just being nice. He is very sweet.

**Gideon**

Ana freaked out but I guess that's normal for someone who is clearly not ready to move on. I will show her the way. I will make sure that Grey is no where near her until I can convince her that she is better off without him. I will show her what it's like to be with a real man. Christian Grey won't know what hit him. New York is my town. I call the shots. Grey better watch his ass.

As we enter the lobby Ana stops. Who the hell is this guy?


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all of your reviews. I am sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors. I try to get all my thoughts out as quickly as possible so I don't lose my train of though and my real life gets crazy so I don't pay as much attention to edits as I should so for that I am sorry. It's not until I read it again after its published that I can pick them out. Anyhow...Enjoy.

PS...Next chapter will be the charity dinner at the Grey's house.

Chapter 11- Secrets

**ANA**

"Taylor." I find it comforting that he is here. Taylor makes me feel safe and now I just want to be alone and feel safe.

"Miss Steele. Are you okay?" He stands there tense but stoic.

"Yes. I am just on my way home." I look at Gideon and he is sizing up Taylor through narrow eyes. "Oh, Gideon Cross this is Jason Taylor. He is Christians security."

Neither man offers their hand and the tension is thick. Each nod slightly to each other in recognition.

"Ana baby let's get you back to the hotel."

"Uh… I will be taking Miss Steele home if you don't mind." Taylor looks impassively at Gideon.

"I don't think so. I will be taking her home. You can tell Christian that I will be looking after Ana for the evening and he can call off the dogs." Oh shit. Although I have never seen Taylor really angry something tells me that thermonuclear Grey has rubbed off on him a little throughout the years by the way Taylor looks like he is going to snap Gideon in half.

"Gideon it is okay. Taylor is a friend. He can take me home. I trust him."

"Ana. NO! This is just Grey trying to keep tabs on you. Don't let him control you."

"Actually Miss Steele, Mr. Grey is out for a run and he doesn't know I am here waiting for you. I just want to make sure you get home safe. Being your friend and all." Taylor says and Gideon is furious.

"Gideon it really is okay. I will see you later. I had a lovely evening. Thank you. And thank you for the dress as well. I will see you tomorrow." Gideon shakes his head in disapproval.

"Ana you don't have to thank me. I had an amazing evening with a beautiful girl. That's all the thanks I need. I will see you tomorrow. Please be safe." With that he cups my face and kisses me deeply right in front of Taylor. I feel like he is putting on a show and I don't like it. I pull away and fake a smile.

"Lets go Taylor."

**Gideon**

That security son of a bitch thinks he is going control this evening he has another thing coming. When Ana walked through the door that asshole flipped me off.

"Mike," I call the security I have following Ana, "Ana is with Christian Grey's security guard. I need you to make sure you stay close and let me know when they arrive at the hotel. Make sure Grey is nowhere in the vicinity. I don't want him seeing her tonight."

"Yes, sir."

As I enter my apartment my floor my phone goes off. "Cross." My head of security informs me that someone has hacked into the security footage. This has Grey all over it. This bastard has no idea who he is screwing with. I think back at all the intimate moments captured by the security footage from the second Ana entered The Crossfire. I smile and decide that this little stunt could work in my favor but there is no excuse as to why my people would let this happen. Someone's head will roll for this. I don't think I am not taking Grey seriously enough. He obviously knows what he is doing so if it's a war he wants it's a war he will get.

**Ana**

I climb into the back of an Audi. It is not Christians but it is good all the same.

"Thank you Taylor for taking me home I really appreciate it." He looks at me through the rearview mirror and I can see that he is angry.

"Miss Steele, can I speak frankly with you." I can hear the anger in his tone.

"Of course as long as you call me Ana." I sit up straight in my seat and prepare myself for a tongue-lashing. Taylor pulls off into a parking spot on the street and stops the car. He gets out and joins me in the back of the car. I feel like a child ready to be scolded by her father.

"Ana. I have never broken Mr. Grey's confidence. I know that you signed an NDA just like I did and just like the rest of the world who comes into contact with him does. What I am about to tell you stays between us and if you ever tell him I told you I will deny it 'til the end. Do you understand?"

"Y…y…yes. Of course."

"They night you left Escala I saw how completely heartbroken you were. I don't know what happened between you two nor is it my business but I do know pain when I see it and you are both being very stupid right now. When I got back Mr. Grey was in he foyer on his knees. He stayed like that for hours not speaking or moving. It wasn't until I told him that if he didn't get up I would call his mother that he even flinched. He was a total mess and I had to even call Flynn because I was afraid to leave him alone." Oh my god. Poor Christian. I told him he was fucked up and then I left.

"Oh no." He had no way to contact me and he must have gone out of his mind. He was out of control. What have I done? I begin to cry but Taylor just continues.

"He stayed in his office for two days building that model you left for him. He didn't have visitors other than Flynn and he wouldn't eat or sleep. After one of his sessions with Flynn he seemed better. I don't know what Flynn said to him but he saw everything in a whole new light. He was determined to get here and win you back. He would never tell you any of this himself but I think you have to know what those few days were like for him." Taylor is sincere and I can tell he cares for Christian more than en employer. Christian is Taylor's friend.

"Taylor I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt him. I…oh god what have I done." I put my hand on my mouth. "Christian will never take me back after tonight." Taylor's eyes go wide.

"Oh Ana, please tell me you didn't." Taylor rubs his brow in frustration.

I start to cry at the realization that when Christian told me he loved me he was serious. I am so angry with myself. How could I do this to us? To him.

"Taylor where is he. I need to see him." Taylor lets out a huge sigh and exits the car. He then climbs into the driver seat and calls Christians cell. I can hear his voice over the car intercom.

"Christian." I manage through the lump in my throat.

"Ana what's wrong. Where are you?" he says out of breath. "Are you okay? Where is Taylor?"

"Taylor is with me. Where are you? I need to see you?"

"I am out running. Let me talk to Taylor." His voice is full of urgency.

"You are on speaker phone. Taylor can hear you." Tears are flowing down my face and I can't help but sob.

"Taylor pick me up in central park. South side entrance."

"Yes sir."

"Ana."

"Yeah."

"Don't cry baby. It will be okay. He didn't hurt you did he. I will kill him if he hurt you."

"No he didn't hurt me Christian. I hurt me." I manage to say thorough my sobs.

"Mr. Grey I will be there in a few minutes. I am going to hang up now."

"OK, Taylor. Hurry." Taylor disconnects the phone.

"Ana. I would take the next few minutes to think about how you want this conversation to go. Think very carefully about what you want to say and try to stop crying and calm down." Taylors voice is authoritative and he is trying to give me advice on how to approach Christian with this. Taylor has known him much longer and he probably knows him better than anyone.

**Christian**

Ana sounds so upset. What the hell did he do to her? I will kill him if he hurt her. She said she hurt her. What does that mean? Oh god where is Taylor. I am going out of my mind here. I am hot and sweaty and my heart is racing. I don't know if it is from my run or because I'm that something is wrong with my Ana.

I see Taylor approaching and I don't wait for him to find me. I sprint toward the car and open the back door to see a very sad Ana.

"Ana, baby are you okay. What's wrong? What happened?" I climb in and she doesn't say anything.

"Where too, sir."

"Ana I don't want to go back to my apartment. Is it okay if we go to your hotel room?"

"Yes." Ana says. Taylor nods and we head off. Ana is quiet and she is twisting her hands in her lap. She is nervous.

"Ana. Please tell me what's wrong. My mind is running away from me and I need you to talk to me." She doesn't say anything. She throws her arms around my neck and I still from her assault. I smell her sweet scent and rub my hand on her back to sooth her. I pull her in close and she starts to cry.

"You will never forgive me. I know you won't. You will hate me." My body hardens. What won't I forgive? Oh my god. There is only one thing that she could be talking about. She did it. She slept with Gideon. I pull away from her and look at her in the eyes. She has to say it. She has to tell me. I can feel the car stop and Taylor gets out to open the door.

"Ana go inside I will be there in a minute. I need to talk to Taylor." I don't even look at her. If she had sex with Gideon I can't look at her. She complies for once in her life and walks into the lobby.

"Taylor what happened?"

"Mr. Grey, I was just driving her home and she said she needed you."

"Ok. Is Sawyer monitoring the jerk off that Gideon hired to follow Miss Steele."

"Yes sir. Sawyer is one step ahead of him and right now he has no idea where she is."

"Good work." I take a step away from the car.

"Sir, if I may. Just listen to her. She is a very confused young woman and well, we all make mistakes." I know Taylor knows more than he is letting on and he is also reminding me that I made a mistake by taking it too far in the playroom. I nod and walk toward Anastasia who is looking down at her feet and I see her shoulders shaking as she cries.

"Ana, shhh. Come on baby. Lets get to your room. We can talk there." We go up in silence except for Ana crying. This has to be bad for her to not be able to even look at me.

We make our way into her room and she heads for the bathroom first. She sounds like she is washing her face and brushing her teeth. I sit on the edge of the bed with my hands fisted in my hair and my elbows on my knees. I don't know what she is going to say to me but I am just glad I am near her. She walks out of the bathroom and she has wiped off all her makeup. She is so naturally beautiful I calm for a second. She sits next to me on her bed and kicks off her shoes. We are both sitting here in silence. Her head is down and she is fiddling with a piece of fabric from her dress. I pull up a chair and sit opposite her and take her hands in mine.

"Ana, baby talk to me. Whatever it is you can talk to me." She shakes her head in the negative. "Ana please. Tell me what happened."

"I can't. You will never forgive me. You will hate me and I will lose you forever."

"Anastasia Rose Steele did you have sex with Gideon?" I yell at her and she finches. I stand and the chair falls behind me.

"Define sex." She looks up at me and my eyes grow big and wide.

"Are you being cute with me right now." She is about to see 50 shades of pissed off.

"No, I-"

"Let me make this clear. Did you fuck Gideon Cross?" She can't be this unknowledgeable that I have to define such things.

"No." Oh, thank fuck.

"Are we going to play 20 questions?" Why is it I have to define sex for her. I take a deep breath.

"Christian, I-"

"Did he go down on you? Were his hands on you. Were yours on him. Jesus Ana if you are-"

"I gave him a blow job." She says in an almost whisper. I am surprised that I have any hair left after pulling it so hard when she says that. She did what. She had her mouth on him. No wonder she brushed her teeth. I have no words. I don't want to leave. I just got her to let me in but I am livid and I don't know what to do. I growl in frustration and she doesn't look at me.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY?!" I am seething. I want to beat the shit out of him.

She stands and looks at me with her tear-streaked face. "Christian I am sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I was so mad at you and I…," She shakes her head. "There is no excuse for what I did. I understand if you never want to see me again."

She is at the very least remorseful. My Ana. She was mine. Every sexual experience she ever had, had been mine. Her mouth, her body, her heart. It was all mine and now she shared a piece of herself with a man I hate. I sit back on the bed and pound my thighs with my fists in frustration.

She kneels down in front of me. "Christian I am so sorry. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I know what I did was wrong. It's just that Gideon…he was nice to me. I was upset about us and confused and he listened to me and he was very kind and understanding."

"So are you going to make a habit of sucking off everyone who is nice to you because if that is what's going to happen then I better buy you one hell of a set of knee pads Anastasia." I grunt trough my teeth. She doesn't understand how beautiful and desirable she is.

"That was a low blow Christian." The pun is not lost on me and I narrow my eyes in disapproval of her comment. "Sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded." I see ghost of a smile but she immediately bites her lip to stifle it.

"I know what you meant." I run my fingers through my hair. What am I going to do? I don't know if I can get over this. If I send her packing now Gideon will swoop in and step in my place. That is probably what he banked on. I have to forgive her. As hard as this is, I have to forgive her. If I don't want to lose her I have to.

"So where do we go from here." She says meekly.

"Back to Seattle, that's where. Pack your stuff. We are leaving in the morning."

"Christian, I can't go back to Seattle. I have a job here. I am here for 5 more weeks."

"Anastasia don't argue with me. You are coming back to Seattle with me. You have your job at SIP. Roach can get someone else to fill your spot here."

"Christian, they asked me to come here. I like it here. If I promises to stay away from Gideon can you just trust me to stay."

"Ana, you I trust. It is him I don't. He has conned you from the start. Do you think that any of your chance encounters in the elevator was a happy accident."

"How do you know about that?"

"I saw it. I saw it all. Do you think that I really wouldn't find out. Were you every going to tell me?"

"Christian I just saw you for the first time a few hours ago."

"Ah yes, and right after that you went up to Gideon's apartment and…ech, I can't even think about it." The thought of him touching her makes me sick.

"Christian if you are going to be mean then you can leave."

"I am not going anywhere. You are going back to Seattle with me. I will talk to Roach and if doesn't like it I will fire him and hire someone who will do what I say."

"Christian you don't have that kind of power" She is working something out "…Do you Christian?" Shit. I gave away too much. "Christian! You bought the company. Really? SIP you bought it."

"Maybe." I can keep secrets too Miss Steele.

"Christian you either did you didn't."

"Did." Oh shit how the tables are turning.

"SIP, you bought it. Why?"

"Because I can baby." I give her an arrogant smile.

"Oh Christian. I asked you not to interfere with my career. I asked you not to intervene."

**Ana**

I am so damn mad at him. He always does this. He always has to control what I do and this is just another way for him to control me.

"Don't even think of turning the tables on me. I am still furious at you Anastasia." He should be. Maybe we aren't supposed to be together. We keep hurting each other.

I take a deep breath and I stand in front of him. I lift his hands up for him to stand. I look deep into his stormy grey eyes. "Christian I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. I love you and if I have to spend the rest of my life proving that to you then I will. I want to be with you and only you. You are my whole life and without you I-" His lips are on mine he is kissing me as if his life depended on it. I kiss him back and he breaks free.

"Shower. Now." He says to me and I smile and hug him around his waist tight. "I will be right there. I must have Taylor bring me clothes and alert him that we are leaving in the morning. Even if it is just for the weekend we are getting out of this city."

**Christian**

"Taylor. Cancel the plane to pick up Gail in the morning. We are going back to Seattle first thing. Have Sawyer bring me some clothes. I also want Barney to try to access the servers at SIP and City Publishing. I don't want Cross to be able to get his hands on any intel on me or Anastasia."

"Right on it sir."

"Oh and Taylor. Thank you. For everything."

"My pleasure sir."

I step into the bathroom and she is still fully dressed. She puts her hair up in a clip so she doesn't get it wet and then gets a glimpse of me in the mirror. She turns around and smiles.

I walk over to her and unzip her dress. I notice the tag as designer "This dress looks very lovely on you. Where did you get it? Is it Kate's?" It pools to the floor and she is standing in her bra and thong.

"No. Um…don't be mad." I breath out of my nose and if looks could kill.

"Don't tell me not to get mad because that will just make me madder."

"Gideon bought it for me. And the shoes and the bra and the panties." Fuck. They need to come off and she will never be wearing them again.

"Well since I know how much you hate expensive gifts we will consider them a loan just like your blackberry and MacBook. I will be sure to see that the dress and shoes are returned to him and the bra and panties disposed of." Ana looks contrite and nods in agreement. I will be damned if I send back the bra and panties to that pervert.

"Christian I am sorry. I swear I am." I now she is. I put her out of her misery for now.

"Anastasia is there anything else I should know before we move forward. Any other secrets you are keeping." Please say no. I can't take another hit tonight.

"I don't think so. Oh wait…there is one more thing." She bites her bottom lip. Seriously I can't take another confession. "Close your eyes." I do.

**Ana**

I know Christian was always trying to get me waxed and I think he will be pleased. I undo my bra and throw it in the bathroom garbage. I take off my panties and do the same. I am still sore but not as much as before. I part my legs and take his hand and place it between my legs so that he is cupping my sex. His eyes fling open and I see a smile perk up on his face.

"Surprise."

"Ana." He groans and kisses me never moving his hands off me. I wince when he squeezes slightly.

"I just did it today so it is still a little sore."

**Christian**

She pleasantly surprises me. She waxed and it just makes her body look more beautiful than ever. She just waxed today so there will be no touching. I don't think sex is a good idea anyway. Not after the day we just had. I can't take it out on her in the playroom but I can deprive her of my body. It will be a slow torture but she will learn that her behavior unacceptable. I am punishing myself as much as her but I have to wash him off of her. I can even touch her knowing that his hands were on her.

"Get in the shower." She steps into the shower and watches me through the glass doors. I strip my clothes off and join her. I take her body wash and rub it in my hands and begin to clean her being very careful not to touch her breasts or sex. She is anticipating my touch but I restrain myself. I continue to her back and buttocks then finally I move my hands up to her breasts and squeeze in circular motions. I know she is enjoying my touch and as much as I want to take her right here and now I can't. I need time to process everything that has happened tonight but teasing is not out of the question.

I grab the sponge and pour more body wash into it and start washing myself. She is standing there letting the water rinse her off and she is watching me. I wash my hair and neck and chest. I move onto my thighs, and back and feet. Ana takes the body wash and washes between her legs and down her thighs. My body deceives me and I harden immediately. She is putting on a show and I feel that a little retribution is in order. I take more body wash and pay special attention to my manhood. I know she wants to touch me but I don't think she will.

**Ana**

Christian has decided that his punishment will be deprivation. He has not washed between my legs like he normally does and he is methodically stroking himself. We can't have sex until we have a serious talk on how to move forward but this man can turn me on with a smile and right now after the week I had I need him. I don't dare touch him because that is what he wants. He wants me to beg. Not gonna happen Grey.

When we are both clean we dry off and head off into the bedroom. Taylor knocks at the door and hands Christian his bag. I put on a pair of short shorts and a tight t-shirt before climbing into bed. Christian puts on a paid of boxer briefs and a t-shirt and joins me. We face each other and look into each other's eyes. I take my index finger and run it over his face and lips as if am trying to memorize his face. God I love this man. This beautiful, fucked up, crazy man.

"I love you Christian. I really am sorry for hurting you."

"I know you do baby. I am sorry too but lets just get some sleep. We can talk on the plane ride home."

"Ok." I continue to rub his face with my hands and I am so glad I am here with him. I turn over and he pulls me into him and smuggles me close. I feel his warm breath on my neck and I am soon drifting off to sleep. I am not sure if I am dreaming or if I imagine but I can swear I can hear Christian telling me he loves me.

**Christian**

"I love you Anastasia. I will love you and protect you for as long as I live."


	12. Chapter 12

OK. As promised. This is a very long chapter and it is very late. I apologize for any editing errors but my eyes are closing and but I wanted to get this out tonight. Enjoy.

Chapter 12-Coping Together…Literally

**Christian**

At 6:30am my phone rings and I quickly move to answer it before it wakes Ana. Taylor informs me the plane will be ready to leave at 8:00am. I see Anastasia stir next to me as I complete my call. I love watching her sleep. She is an angel sent to me from heaven and I love her. I haven't told her that since I blurted it out last night. She didn't believe me. I hate to wake her but we need to get out of here. The further I get her away from Cross the better.

"Ana, baby we have to get up." I brush my fingers along her eyebrows and down her cheek. I put a soft kiss on her lips and she opens her eyes. "Morning sleepyhead."

"Ugghhh." She groans. She is definitely not a morning person but after breakfast she can sleep on the plane if she wants.

"Come on baby, we have a big day ahead of us." She opens her eyes and stretches in protest.

An hour later Sawyer picks us up outside and informs me that Taylor is already waiting. Ana hops in the car and I take this opportunity to speak to Sawyer about his diversion skills.

"Sawyer, how did it go last night. Did Crosses security stake out the hotel last night."

"Sir, I diverted him until Taylor informed me you were safely inside. He was here until about 2am then left. He has not returned to his post yet this morning. Since you didn't come home last night I would figure he had no idea you went out so he probably thought he was in the clear."

"Good work Sawyer. Thank you for hanging out here all night. I have informed Taylor we need to get some more security for round the clock surveillance so this should allow both you and Taylor some more free time."

"Of course Mr. Grey." He opens the door and I slid in next to Ana who looks like she is having second thoughts about leaving. I don't even want to talk about it or give her a chance to change her mind. She is coming home and that's final.

We arrive at the airport and the GEH jet is waiting on the tarmac. Taylor greets us at the car and we move into the cabin of the plane. We are soon in the air with Sawyer and Taylor joining us. The flight attendant brings us some breakfast and juice. Ana refuses her normal tea but I have a coffee. After we have finished eating I give Ana the tour. I show her the galley and the bathroom and finally the on board bedroom. I close the door and lock it behind me. She grins at me but I think we have very different ideas of what is going to happen in here. We need to talk and at least neither of us can leave and we will have at least 7 hours of alone time to cool off if need be.

"Hummm, very impressive Mr. Grey. You must really love bringing girls in here. You have total control of them and you can keep them captive at least until the plane hits the ground again."

"I have never thought of it that way but since you are the first girl to ever be in here you will have to let me know."

"Another first, Mr. Grey. I am honored."

"Whatever," he snorts. "Have a seat. I think now is as good as time as ever to discuss our issues."

"Our issues? We may need a longer trip that just to Seattle. Around the world should do it." Her smart mouth makes me smile a bit but she has to take this seriously. We will never make it if we aren't honest.

"Sit, Ana." She sits cross-legged on the corner of the bed and I slide a chair over so we are face to face. She is immediately intimidated. I don't want to intimidate her but I have to express myself without being side tract that she looks so delectable sitting on my bed in black leggings and a black tight t-shirt cut low enough to see her cleavage poking out. Her black boots that come up to her knees top it off. The only way she could look better is if she was holding a whip while I was on my knees in front of her. I quickly shake my head of that thought and she removes her boots to get more comfortable on the bed.

"So where do we start." She looks at me and honestly I don't know. So much has happened I don't know what to say.

"Well first I want to ask you if you would accompany me to a fundraiser that my family hosts every year. It is a dinner at my parent's house and the family will be there. Minus Elliot of course."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes." No.

"Then I accept." She looks down at I can tell her mind is in overdrive.

"What?" She is so frustrating. Why can't she just tell me what the problem is instead of me having to ask.

"I don't have anything to wear. I am sure I can borrow something of Kate's."

"No need. Your clothes are all still in your closet. I am sure there is something in there to your liking." As if something as silly as a dress would keep her from being my date. "Besides if you didn't come I think Mia would have hunted you down and dragged you there herself."

"Ok then. I would love to go with you as your…"

"My girlfriend." Why would she thing otherwise?

**Ana**

His girlfriend to his family maybe but he still wants me to be his sub. After our episode in the playroom I don't know that I can be what he wants and needs. Nothing there has changed. I have told him I love him and I want more but he can't do more and this is the problem. I can't be what he needs and he can't be what I want. I want a boyfriend, not a dom. I saw a glimpse of what having a boyfriend for real would be like when I was with Gideon. Someone to talk to and confide in. Someone that listens and doesn't rule what my every thought or action. I love Christian and I always will but I don't know if we can get past his past and my actions.

"To your family sure. That's what they think we are but to you what would I be accompanying you as. Your sub that you take to family functions to show off that you are not gay."

"Careful." I give her a warning look and she puts her head down. "Anastasia let me ask you a question. Do you want a regular vanilla relationship with no kinky fuckery at all?"

"Kinky fuckery." I squeak.

"Kinky fuckery."

"I can't believe you said that."

"Well, I did. Answer me," he says calmly.

I blush at his wording. "I like your kinky fuckery."

"That's what I thought. So what don't you like."

"Frankly Christian I don't like it that you need to beat me or punish me if I don't comply with a set of rules that you have laid out. I don't like it that you wont let me touch you. I don't like that you feel the need treat me like a possession instead of a person."

**Christian**

Shit it is what I had thought. She doesn't want rules. Things like what happened in New York happen when the rules are not followed. How can I get her to realize that I am doing this to protect her.

"Ok so none of the hard stuff. I can do that." She looks at me confused.

"Christian are you trying to renegotiate our contract."

"No. You haven't signed a contract so renegotiating is not a factor. I am trying to figure out if we can come to a compromise." He eyes widen and she is looking at me like I am from Mars or something.

"Compromise. My…my. I don't know where the real Christian Grey is but clearly sir you are not him. Christian Grey does not compromise."

"Yes, that's true for most things but since I want you as my girlfriend and not my sub I think compromise is the only way to find a middle ground."

"Your girlfriend? Not your sub?" Is she not listening to me.

"Girlfriend. However accommodating I am willing to be, doing things like running off are not acceptable to me. I am willing to try more if you are." I swallow hard. Its do or die time. My fate is in her hands.

"Christian," she lunges at me and I catch her before she tips us both over in the chair. She kisses me hard and I will assume that's the all clear sign.

"Anastaisia, we are not done yet." She climbs off of me and sits back on the bed knowing what is coming next.

"I know. Christian I am sorry. It was a stupid thing to do."

"Ana. Why? Tell me why you did it." I need to know what I di to drive her to that.

"I don't know. I was mad. I was looking for a friend and I was in a new city where I didn't know anyone. Gideon was nice to me. He listened to me and I him. We became friends-"

"Rather quickly don't you think. You didn't think it was odd that a person like Gideon Cross would show you so much attention after knowing you for a few hours. It didn't occur to you that he was just trying to get into your panties."

"No it didn't occur to me. I don't think he is just trying to get into my pants. He is in love with his girlfriend Eva and he was someone who could empathize with me. He shared more about me in two days then you have since we met. I am not trying to wound you Christian but he didn't ask me to sign a contract to spend time with him, he let me touch him, it was…normal."

"Normal. You think it is normal for someone to have his security team lock her in a security room just so he can grope her. Or is it normal that he snuck you out the backdoor so I wouldn't see you because he knew I was in the building, or perhaps it is normal-"

"Christian stop. I was aware of his game with security. He was being playful when he did it. There was no malice. Also how would he know we were together? I never told him your name so us leaving out the backdoor was to avoid paparazzi." She can't be this naïve.

"Ana. I had a drink with him the night before and we both spoke about our woman issues. Although I didn't give him your name either he had enough to go on to work it out."

"Don't you think you are being a bit paranoid."

"No I do not. I think you are being silly if you don't think that Gideon Cross is a sadistic, controlling son of a bitch." Ok the hypocrisy is not lost on me.

"Christian. Gideon is lonely. He needed someone to talk and I was there. End of story. It doesn't matter now anyway. I am here with you."

"Damn right you are and you are never to see him again. Are we clear on that?"

"Christian you can't tell me who to be friends with." Whoa what?

"Of course I can. I may not be your dom but I am your boyfriend and as your boyfriend I am telling you that you are not to ever see him again."

"And I am telling you that although I have no intentions on ever doing anything with Gideon again but if I choose to be friends with him-"

"NO! Do I make myself clear? NO!" I am yelling and she is making me so mad. She doesn't have one ounce of self-preservation in her body. Cross is a womanizer and he will eat her alive given the chance.

"That is not your call Grey, just like it is not my call to tell you that you can't talk to that god forsaken woman you call a friend."

"Who Elena?"

"Is that her name? Then yes Elena."

"Anastasia that's not the same thing."

"Surely, what she did was worse. But I have to bite my tongue and deal with the fact that you are still in contact with her."

I don't know how to explain what Elena and I had, was what I needed to keep me on the straight and narrow. I needed the discipline that the BDSM lifestyle created for me to get my act together before I followed in the footsteps of my crack whore mother.

"Anastasia, what Elena and I had is over. That was a long time ago. Elena helped me during a time when I needed what she was offering. She kept me sane and out of trouble. It is not the same as you and Gideon. He touched you. He had his hands on you." I get angry at the thought.

"And she fucked you in ways I can't even begin to imagine so excuse me Christian if I don't see the silver lining in you being friends with your pedophile. "

This conversation is going nowhere fast. I will just have to keep him away from her without her knowing. At some point Gideon will show his true colors and I will be there when he does. Although Ana is out of harm from Gideon I have to make sure Leila doesn't get her. Leila is not well judging from the information I have and there is no telling what she would do.

"Ana. I don't want to argue with you. Not about Gideon or Elena. I want to be with you. They can't hurt us if we don't let them." I sit next to her and pull her down to lay next to me on the bed. "Touching is a hard limit for me."

"I know I just wish I knew why." She said that part of why she was taken with Gideon is because he talks to her and shares his thoughts and feelings so I guess I have to start somewhere. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I don't like to be touched because when I was a young boy before I was adopted, I was severely abused. My mother's pimp would beat me and torture me and she would do nothing to stop him. The only touch I knew was harsh."

**Ana**

Oh my poor Christian. He was abused. My poor 50. I hug his waist tighter as we lay here just enjoying each others company.

"Christian I am so sorry. Was she abusive too?"

"No. She neglected me but I don't remember her ever beating me. It was a long time ago and I really don't want to discuss it anymore."

"Thank you for telling me. I do appreciate it." I sit up and pull him close to me. Our noses are barely touching and I stare into his beautiful grey eyes with all the love and admiration one can have for another person. "I love you Christian."

"Anastasia. I love you too. I don't deserve you but I do love you. I want you to be my girlfriend and be with me. I can't imagine a world without you in it."

Tears fill my eyes at his confession. He loves me. He really truly loves me and I him.

We stay here for the duration of the flight just lying in each other's arms and talking and just getting to know each other. This is what I need from him. Us getting to know each other is the normalcy I am yearning for. Christian smiles and laughs and he looks so young when he is like this. He is not the intimidating CEO he usually is but instead he is just a regular twenty-seven year old man in love.

**Ana**

Once we have landed and we are back at Escala Gail has lunch waiting for us. Afer lunch Christian excuses himself and heads off to speak with Taylor in his study. I go to my old room and try to figure out what I am going to wear tonight. As I stand in the middle of the closet I am overwhelmed by the extravagance that surrounds me. I decide to call my mother to check in while I have some alone time.

"Hi, mom."

"Hi, honey how is New York."

"It's fine but right now I am in Seattle."

"Christian missed you, huh. I hope all this traveling doesn't ware you out."

"Yea, something like that. I am his date for some charity dinner tonight so I came back here for the weekend."

"Ana, I think you and Christian are good for each other. I saw how much he loves you and I am glad you have someone who treats you the way you need to be treated. I know I wasn't always a good mother but-"

My mother was always guilty about her time with husband number three, Steve. During the short time that her and Steve dated he was a prefect gentleman. He was nice to me and he always paid very close attention to my mother. After they got married Steve started showing his dark side. He was a very jealous person. He didn't like the fact that men even worked at her office with her. After about a month or so of being married Steve became physically abusive to her and when she was not around he would say things to me that were very inappropriate.

When my mother was on the phone with Ray one day Steve was listening in and he thought they were being to familiar with each other so when she hung up he slapped her and dragged her off into the bedroom where I could hear them screaming. The next morning she went to work and I was off from school. He would often tell me that I was ugly and that no man would ever want me. This morning was different. He told me I had a nice ass, just like my mother. He said that she was used goods and that I would wind up just like her and no one would ever want me. My mother came back to the house for lunch and I asked her if I could live with Ray. She asked why and I told her I missed him and I didn't want to live with Steve. She agreed but it wasn't until months later that I told her what he would say to me. She left him right after that.

"Mom, stop. None of that was your fault. There is no way you could have known and when you did find out you left. There was no permanent damage done. "

"Anastasia you are always trying to be strong. I love you sweet girl. Don't you ever forget it. So how is Christian."

"I think he is crazy mom. Are all men so…frustrating."

"I am afraid so my dear. Look Bob just got home. I will talk to you later. Love you."

"OK mom. I love you too."

**Christian**

Taylor debriefs me about the Leila situation and there is nothing new. We have upped security and I make sure that all eyes are on Anastasia this evening. If anyone lets anything happen to her I will have his ass. Before our meeting is over I tell Taylor that I need a tube of lipstick. He moves toward the staff quarters and comes back with a brand new tube of harlot red lipstick. I don't ask. I will just assume that it is Gail's and leave it at that.

I was looking for Ana and for a second I thought she left. When I checked her room I hear her talking and I can't help but listen. She tells her about the dinner tonight but doesn't sound excited. Maybe we should just skip it. As I am contemplating interrupting I hear her tell her mother that something is not her fault and there is no permanent damage. I hope to god she wouldn't tell her mother what I did to her. But then she says it is not her mother's fault and she left when she found out I have to remember to get more information on husband number three. Deep down I know there is more to this then meets the eye. Then I hear her call me crazy and frustrating. Well at least she has given her an correct assessment. When she hangs up I move back toward the door and call her name.

"In here." She says.

"There you are. Are you okay."

"Yes, just deciding what to wear. Any suggestions." She has three dresses lined up. Anything she wears will look stunning.

"Humm…I like the Grey one. I forgot to tell you that this is a masquerade ball so once you are finished up here I have your mask downstairs. Mia picked it out special."

"Really, well that sounds like fun." I see her smile and I am truly excited for what tonight has in store.

"Ana I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok.

"Security will be upped tonight. I…I don't know how to say this."

"Just say it Christian. We have both had enough suspense for one day. Just spit it out."

"When we were in Georgia an ex of mine came to Escala. She was very disheveled and out of her mind. Gail was here and when she let her up Leila was looking for me."

"Leila. Britney Spears toxic. That Leila."

"Yes. It seems that her and her husband separated. She was with another man and he recently died. She didn't take the news well and she is now in Seattle. She recently acquired a gun and I am afraid we don't' know where she is."

"A gun, Christian."

**Ana**

Oh no. I don't want her to hurt him. Oh my god she has a gun and wants to hurt my Christian. I just got him back I can't lose him now. I start to cry and I throw myself at him.

"Shhh baby. It's okay I won't let her hurt you."

I pull back. "Christian I am not afraid she will hurt me I am afraid she will hurt you. She can't take you from me. She can't." I sob into his chest.

**Christian**

She is worried about me. It makes me feel warm inside.

"Ana, baby she wont take me from you. No one can ever take me from you. Taylor is on it and we will find her. But for now I have a task for you."

She wipes her nose with the back of her hand. "Oh. What is it?" I hand her the tube of red lipstick. "You want me to wear this?"

I smile. She can always make me smile. "No baby. I was thinking of what you said about not being able to touch me. I want to give you a map of my no go areas.

There are some safe areas and maybe if I show you the safe zones I can relax a bit around you. I don't know if I will ever be able to let you touch me everywhere but I am willing to try."

**Ana**

My heart is melting. Christian is taking this leap of faith and showing me he loves me by letting me touch him. I slam my body into his causing him to fall back on the bed. I straddle him and begin to kiss him hard and passionately. Christians hands glide up the back of my shirt and touching my bare back. I can feel Christian growing beneath me. I pull back before he changes his mind.

"No distractions Mr. Grey. If you are going to let me touch you I am going to take this very seriously." I clap my hands and Christian unbuttons his shirt. I can see every rippling muscle being unveiled like a curtain being pulled back at a Broadway show.

"You seem very eager Miss Steele. Open the tube and twist it up a bit then give me your hand." I put the lipstick on his neck and run it down his sides and across his ribcage and back up to his neck. When I finish I mirror the lines on his back. His eyes are screwed up tight the entire time.

"Done." I am so excited that he has trusted me enough to do this. "Can I touch you in the safe zones. He nods and turns around to lay on the bed. I move next to him and put my finger on his stomach near his belly button. He flitches. "I don't' have to."

"Yes you do. I have to let you touch me. I want you to touch me. I need to feel you and I need to you feel all of me. I just have to get used to it."

I run my finger around his stomach and trail kisses as my finger leaves a spot. I can see him growing and I look over to him and smile.

"Mr. Grey I think you have adjusted quite well." I run my finger down his happy trail and pop open the button on his pants. He gives me a big smile and allows me to continue. I unzip his pants and stroke him through his clothes. He is solid rock and before I know it he has pinned me to the bed with his body.

"Miss Steele, I love you very much and I want to show you just how much you mean to me. I want to make love to you if you will allow me." Sweetness I can live with.

Christian lifts up my shirt and lays soft kisses on my stomach he pulls of my shirt and pulls off my pants. His hands are all over me and his touch is sourcing my skin like fire. This man that I love and who loves me is making me feel like his most cherished possession. Christian continues to make sweet love to me.

**Gideon**

"Cross."

"Mr. Cross. Miss Steele has gone back to Seattle with Grey. It seems that Mr. Greys Security has snuck her off to avoid us. I am sorry Mr. Cross."

"Mother Fucker. Why didn't anyone tell me? You are fired you dumb bastard. That's twice you let Grey get the best of you." I hang up my phone and throw that vase that is next to my desk against the wall.

"Charles, get the jet ready we are going to Seattle." Charles is one of my pilots and he knows when I call I mean business. I go home and pack a bag and within the hour I am in the air and heading to Seattle. If memory serves Greys parents are throwing their annual Coping Together dinner tonight. Grey should be there and no doubt Ana will be there as well. This should be interesting.

**Christian**

After a pleasant afternoon I am in the foyer waiting for Ana to come downstairs. She seemed pleased with the earrings I gave her and I am getting excited. Before she got dressed I put in than Ben Wah balls to step up the excitement. As I am going through the final checks with the new security team Ana comes downstairs looking as beautiful as ever in her grey dress. After some final words we are all off. The car ride over Ana asks if Elena will be there tonight. I tell her no so that she doesn't fret over it all night long but to be honest I haven't spoken to her and I have no idea.

When we arrive Ana looks nervous when she sees the extravagance of this evening. I hold her hand and kiss her palm in before I help her put on her mask. As we walk down the green carpet that leads to the backyard a photographer takes out picture and I will be sure to get multiple copies of. Before Ana I never took a woman out in public and especially never had my photo taken with any of them. I look forward lining the walls of Escala with her gorgeous face. After our photo was taken, we make our way through the yard and see my parents approaching.

"Ana darling, you look beautiful." My mother gushes. My father agrees and before we know I know it Mia has attached Ana and I.

"Christian, I am so glad you brought her. Ana we are going to have an amazing time." I see Mia talking to Ana about something that I can't make out as my parents go on and on how wonderful we look together.

We head toward the tent to take out seats for dinner. My parents, grandparents, Mia and her date, and friends of my parents are all at the same table. I hold out Ana's chair and drape my arm over the back of her chair as she takes it all in. I can see her face flush a few times when she moves about. No doubt the balls are doing their job. We will be enjoying some alone time later.

**Gideon**

No doubt the Greys charity dinner will be as extravagant as always. I was sure to contact Mia when I landed to inquire about what time the auction was going to go on. I take it from her flirty banter she is now hopeful I will be bidding on her again. Fat chance on that. I am going for broke on Ana. When I arrive the dinner is almost over. I spot Ana exiting the tent with Mia and heading toward the bathroom. I stay in the shadows on the other side of the property to give the illusion this is a chance encounter. Greys top guy has already seen me so no doubt Grey himself will know I am here in no time. This being his parents house I will have to mind my manners and not fuck him up in front of everyone present but if he gets out of line I will teach him a lesson he won't soon forget. Ana and Mia exit and I walk back toward the tent in their direction.

"Ana. Mia. Very nice to see you ladies. Ana you look ravishing." I take her hand and kiss her knuckles. Mia stands there shocked. Ana is dumbfounded when she sees me and can't manage to say a word. We just stare at each other for a few seconds and I can see Mia watching us intently out of the corner of my eye. "Mia. You look just as beautiful as I remember." I kiss her hand as well and she flushes.

"Mr. Cross. Nice to see you again. You are just in time for the first dance auction. I hope you bought your checkbook." Mia says in a breathy voice.

"I did indeed." I reply looking directly at Ana.

"Good. See you inside. Come on Ana. We are going to be late." Mia winks at me as they move more into the tent.

**Ana**

Fuck. Gideon is here. Christian is going to go 50 shades of ballistic. I walk over to the table and Taylor is heading that way as well. I approach the table and sit down. Everyone is looking at me and I don't want to make a scene.

"Christian I have to tell you something." I whisper to him.

"Come on Ana. Its time." Mia grabs my hand and pulls me away before I can tell Christian that Gideon is here. This is not going to be pretty.

**Christian**

Ana comes back from the bathroom and she looks flushed. No doubt the balls did their job and as soon as I bid on her I am going to whisk her away to my bedroom for some alone time. Just as Ana comes back she tells me she has to tell me something but my annoying sister pulls her off for the first dance auction. Maybe that's what she wanted to tell me. No worries baby no one here will out bid me.

I stand up to make my way to the stage. I see Taylor approaching. "Mr. Grey I need to speak with you sir."

"Is there a security issue? Is it Leila?"

"Not exactly, sir and no it is not Miss Williams. "

"Then it can wait until after the auction."

"Sir-"

"Taylor I am going to go and be with my girlfriend now. If there is an issue then deal with it. I trust you to handle it."

"Ok sir. If you say so."

I walk up to the stage and I see all the girls lined up. I see Mia and Ana deep in conversation and Ana keeps looking around. She is out of her element here and she is not used to so many eyes on her but tonight she is out of luck. She is the most beautiful woman in the room but once I start to bid no one would dare outbid me. As if any of them could.

**Ana**

"Mia, how do you know Gideon Cross."

"Gideon bid on me a few years ago. He is a very nice guy. Sexy as hell too."

"How do you know Gideon?"

"We have recently become friends. I was transferred to work in our New York office for the next six weeks and my office is located in his building." That's all she really needs to know.

"Oh. You don't think he will bid on you do you." She looks worrisome.

"I don't know. Why? Do you want him to bid on you."

"No, well yes but that is not what concerns me. If Gideon bids on you Christian will flip out. My brother is quite the brawler. I suspect Gideon is the only one in this room that can match him dollar for dollar." And that is my biggest fear. I see Gideon in the back of the room staring at me. He is going to try to make Christian jealous but he doesn't know this is a dangerous game.

"A brawler? Christian."

"Yea. He was a handful when he was younger. It wasn't until he started working with Mrs. Lincoln that he starting calming down."

"Mrs. Lincoln? Elena Lincoln."

"Yes you know her. She is a very scary woman."

"Yes well-" I am cut off my the MC.

"And next up is the beautiful Anastasia. Anastasia is a master yoga instructor. She likes skydiving, hang gliding, and bowling. She speaks fluent Chinese and has a degree in fine art." He is lying of course but the crowd seems pleased. "Lets start the bidding at $1000. Do I hear $1000."

**Christian**

I raise my hand of course.

"Do I hear 2000."

"2000." Says a figure off to the left of the stage. Who is bidding against me. I recognize that guy anywhere. I will play his game.

"2000. Do I hear 3000?" says the MC.

"10, 000." I up the ante.

"10, 000, wow this just got interesting. Do I hear 12, 000."

"12,000" Says the mysterious stranger that I recognize as John Flynn.

"20,000" I retort.

"25, 000" John counters. I see Ana's face and she is shocked and embarrassed all the same. Don't worry baby he won't win.

"25,000 do I hear 26-"

"One hundred thousand dollars." The crowd gasps. Mia's friend Lily is pissed from the expression on her face. John smiles and nods to me amused. Flynn knows he would never win, he just wanted to drive me up. Its ok though it is for a worthy cause.

"$100, 000. Pretty lady you must be quite a catch. Do I hear 110?" No one dares bid.

"100,000 going once, 100, 000 going twice, s-"

"$200, 000." What the fuck? Who the hell said that. I turn around but I don't see the owner of the voice. I look back to Ana and her mouth flies open. It better not be who I think it is.

**Ana**

My mouth is open wide. I cannot believe that Gideon bid that much on me.

"200, 000. We have some high rollers here tonight ladies."

"300, 000." Christian belts out.

"400, 000." Gideon starts to walk closer to the stage and even though everyone is wearing masks his signature silky black hair gives him away.

"500,000." Christian retorts. I see that Grace is concerned and she starts to walk toward Christian. I also see Taylor standing close to Gideon and he whispers something into his ear. Gideon gives Taylor a dirty look and shakes his head in the negative.

"600, 000. I can go all night Grey. He licks his lips and looks seductively at me."

"Fuck you Cross. 700, 000."

"Christian!" Grace says.

"Stay out of this mother." Christian says and I see Carrick move toward the two of them to shut this down.

This is ridiculous. I am embarrassed and the two of them could care less about me at this moment. It is all about them trying to one up each other. I look back at Mia who is completely dumbfounded by this whole ordeal. She looks worried that Christian and Gideon are going to throw down right here in front of everyone. I can't be the reason this night is ruined.

"One. Million. Dollars." Gideon says slowly spitting out every word to provoke Christian." That's enough. I have had enough. If they want to act like children they can do it without me. They are embarrassing me and I don't like it.

I quickly get off the stage and exit out the side of the tent. I see Sawyer standing there.

"Sawyer. Take me home now."

"Um…Miss Steele. I don't-"

Taylor approaches. "Sawyer. Take her back to Escala. Now." Taylor looks apologetic. Tears start running down my face.

"No I am going to my apartment. Take me there." Taylor nods to Sawyer. I run down the yard toward the front of the house. Just as Sawyer closes my door I see Christian approaching. "Drive Sawyer."

"Yes Miss Steele."

Sawyer leaves and I begin to really cry. This night was going so well then Christian and Gideon had to fuck it up with their machismo getting the better of them. I just want to go home. To my home, in my bed, with my own thoughts.

I get to my apartment and Sawyer informs me that he is going to park the car and join me upstairs. He tells me he did a sweep of the apartment today and it is clear but he would prefer to stay with me tonight on the couch to keep an eye out in case Leila comes by. I nod in agreement. I don't have the energy for another fight. Since I left my purse in the car I at least have my keys. Thank goodness for that. I really don't want to go back to Escala and deal with Christian after that ridiculous display.

I enter my apartment and I get an eerie feeling I am not alone. Probably Sawyer or Taylor. I turn on the light and put my bag on the counter. When I walk further into my apartment I am faced with…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter-13 Oh what a night…

**Christian **

I am so focused on Gideon I don't even recognize it that Ana left. Gideon is approaching me and I am ready to beat him down. My mother and father stand between us in my peripheral vision I see Flynn already looking on if or when he has to intervene.

"Christian Trevelyan-Gray," my mother is whisper yelling at me so we don't make even more of a scene than I already have. "What has gotten into you? You have embarrassed your poor girlfriend and you are making an ass out of this entire family." My mother never curses and this is when I know she means business.

"What are you thinking son? You are taking a harmless auction and…you have gone to far Christian. You really need to get your temper under control for your own good." My father tells me and looks at me with his eyes narrowed. I don't care. I look on at Gideon then make a run for it out of the tent to try to find Anastasia. I see her just as Sawyer is pulling away. At least I know she is safe.

**Gideon**

Game. Set. Match. Christian reacted just as I knew he would. Time to seal the deal.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey I do apologize. I didn't think Christian would get as angry as he did. Ana is a friend of mine and when her and Christian broke up-"

"What do you mean broke up-" Mr. Grey inquires. I see the other guy that was bidding on Ana standing by close watching and listening intently.

"-yes I thought you knew. I'm sorry. Ana is now working in New York. She was having dinner with me last night and Christian got angry. Next thing I knew I was seeing them here. I was only bidding on Ana because I thought that is what she would want. I wasn't aware they came together. I just got here right before the auction. I am more than happy to make good on my bid. It is for a very worthy cause and honestly it was all in good fun on my part." I say as innocently as I can. I see Christian walking back toward the tent.

"That is very nice of you Mr. Cross. Thank you. We are sorry for any troubles our son may have caused you." His mother is apologizing but I get the feeling she sees right through me.

"If you will excuse me I am going to see if Ana is ok." I nod and walk out of the tent. Christian starts to sprint toward me and I see security quickly approaching. I stand in my place and wait for him. If he wants a beat down he is going to get one. Right before he gets to me I see that jerk Taylor grab him and step between us.

"Cross you son of a bitch. You did this on purpose. What the fuck is your problem? Why can't you just leave her alone." Christian is red faced and his arms are flailing about trying to wiggle free.

"Come on Grey. I am right here. If you want a piece of me come and get the ass whooping you deserve. You treat that poor girl like shit. You break her heart, then stalk her, and now get mad that she is attempting to move on."

"You don't know what you're talking about. She took me back Gideon. We are back together. She loves me and I love her. You are not in this equation. So leave her the hell alone. Taylor let me go."

"Mr. Grey, let's go find Miss Steele. You are drawing a crowd and I don't want this to escalate any further." Taylor looks at me. "At least not in public."

"Yea Taylor let him go. You afraid he won't survive." I throw my hands up and back down in irritation. "You know what. I am out of here. I don't need this shit from you Grey. If you want to continue this you know where I am. Out of respect for your parents I won't beat their youngest son to a pulp in their back yard."

Christian tries to get free but security halls him off toward the front of the house. I need to get to Anastasia before he does. She has to go back to New York with me and away from Grey. I do have feelings for her. After last night when we connected I felt it and I know she did too. She is scared of Grey. I have to find her and show her that she has options. I may be a dark depraved person but Ana brings me light. Her smile, her playfulness, and her attitude. God I love it when she tries to be firm. It is so cute. It doesn't help that she is sexy as hell. I am willing to wait for her. I understand it is hard to move on and if it's time she needs then it is time she will get. I don't want to rush it with her. I would like to have a normal relationship without ex's and crazy step-brothers. Ana and I can find a way. I know we can.

**Ana**

When I walk further into my apartment I am faced with…a crazy girl holding a gun at me. Leila I presume. This night just keeps getting better and better. Rays voice is rolling around inside my head. 'Keep them talking. Stay calm and keep them talking.'

"Hi. I am Ana. And you are."

She cocks her head and fiddles with a piece of her hair. "Alone. All alone." She is holding the gun loosely so I am not immediately worried that she will fire it. Her finger is not even on the trigger.

"Leila? Is your name Leila." I am trying to sound sweet but my voice is shaky.

"You look like me. Master likes girls who like you and me. Master is dark. " Whoa…Master is dark. That's the understatement of the year. What did he do to this poor girl? I notice that she is dirty and her hair is greasy. She has bandages wrapped around her wrist and her clothes are too big. She resembles a broken version of myself and it scares the hell out of me. Perhaps this is what happens when Christian Grey is done with you. You become a shell of a person who is unrecognizable.

"Yes we do look alike. I am going to make some tea. Would you like some." I back into the kitchen. I am afraid to turn around. I want to keep her talking and looking at me.

"What do you have that I don't have?"

"Nothing. What do you mean?" My hand is shaking as I am trying to fill the tea-pot.

"You are different. Master lets you sleep in his bed. Master lets you touch him. I have seen it."

"Well Leila that is because I am his girlfriend not his sub." She grips the gun tighter and points it right at me. She is angry and about to break. I remember Christian telling me she wanted more but he didn't.

Christian knocks on the door. I don't move. Christian bangs on the door. Neither of us moves. I am hoping if he thinks I am not here he will go away but I know he knows Sawyer drove me so I have to do something before she shoots him.

"Anastisia! Open the door." He shouts.

"Ut oh. Master is mad. It is not good to make master mad."

"Leila I am going to tell Master he can come in. He can help you. Can I have the gun so we don't scare Master."

"No. This is all I have left." She gets sad and I tense immediately.

"Ok. I am going to let him in." I say and she nods.

"Christian, come in. Slowly."

**Christian**

Slowly. Maybe Cross beat me here and they are naked or something. Maybe he is going to beat me up when I get inside. Fuck that. I storm through the door and I see a most horrific sight. Leila is holding a gun to Anastasia. Holy shit. I look over Anastasia to make sure she is okay. Taylor is right behind me. I hold out my hand for him to let me handle this. I see something in Leila that gives me a sign I know what to do. I take my dom stance. Leila swallows hard and I know what I have to do to diffuse this situation.

"Kneel." I say. Leila complies immediately and the gun flies across the floor. I pick it up and put it in my pocket. I can hear Ana breathing hard but I never take my eyes off of Leila.

"Ana go with Taylor downstairs." She doesn't move. "ANA! Now."

"No. I am not going anywhere."

"Taylor take Miss Steele downstairs and have her wait there with Sawyer."

"No. Why do you need me to leave?"

"I need to be alone with Leila."

"Why?"

"Anastaisa do as your told. NOW GO!" I put my hand on Leila's head and tell her it will all be okay.

**Ana**

"Miss Steele," Taylor grabs my hand. "Come on Ana." I look back to see him tell her to stand and she has a smile on her face. This is it. This is Christian in full dom mode. My biggest fears are confirmed. I can't be what he needs. He needs this. He needs girls like Leila that will fall at his knees when he commands. That's not me. I can't be what he needs.

I get into the main lobby and sit on the bench that is against the wall. Sawyer is already there.

"Sawyer keep Miss Steele here. Don't let her out of your sight." Taylor turns to me. "Ana are you okay."

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I am fine. I just need some air."

"Okay. Sawyer will take you back to Escala. Wait for us there." Sawyer nods and Taylor runs off back upstairs.

Sawyer opens the doors for me and I see Gideon approaching the building. With everything I have just witnessed and the adrenalin wearing off I collapse on the sidewalk.

"Jesus Ana, are you okay. What happened?" I can only cry as Gideon holds me to his chest.

"Mr. Cross I got this. There is no need for your presence here." Gideon shoots him a look that could level a city block.

"Ana what did he do to you. Can you stand up baby? Let me take you out of here." Sawyer and Gideon help me up.

"I want to get out of here Gideon. I don't want to be here now. I have to leave."

"I am taking you back to Escala Miss Steele. Come the car is over here."

"I am not going to Escala Sawyer. I can't be around Christian. Not after what I just saw."

"Miss Steele I have my orders." Gideon stands in front of Sawyer.

"And I am telling you I am taking her from here. She already said she is not going back to him. If Grey has a problem with that then he can tell me himself."

"Mr. Cross back off before-" Gideon hauls off and punches Sawyer square in the face and Sawyer falls to the ground unconscious.

"Lets go Ana." Gideon grabs my hand and pulls me toward his car.

"Gideon there is a bar across the street. I want to watch what happens. I need to see this for myself."

"Ana I really think we should get out of here before Grey finds you and this gets worse."

I start laughing. "Can't get much worse."

"Fine. Lets get off the street at least before Greys goons come looking for you."

We run into the bar and get a table that is right in front of the window with a direct view to my front door. I see Sawyer get up. He is looking up and down the street and starts to walk away. I would imagine to look for me. I feel really bad and I want to go help him but Gideon is right. I have to get away from Christian. After seeing him with Leila I know I am not the girl for him. Sometimes love just isn't enough. We can love each other all we want but we are not compatible.

I watch as a black SUV pull up and a gentleman with a Dr.'s bag and a nurse exit the car. Taylor greats him at the front door.

"Care to talk about it." Gideon asks as he deposits two shot glasses and two beer bottles in front of us. I shake my head 'no'. Gideon pulls me in close under his arm and I lay my head on his shoulder. I drink my beer and watch the story unfold before me.

I then see Christian exit the building carrying Leila in his arms. They both climb into the SUV and drive off. I let out a deep sigh, down my shot and finish my beer in silence.

"Let's go Cross. Shows over." Gideon laughs at my comment and escorts me to his car and off we go.

"My plane is on standby. I have to get back to New York. Care to join me."

"Why not. I have nowhere else to go. I am not going to Christians and my apartment just had a crazy woman with a gun in it-"

"WHAT! Ana what the fuck happened." Gideon is mad. And concerned. He seems to truly care about me. If he didn't then he wouldn't be here taking on Christian. It seems like Gideon and I are in the same boat. We both love people we can't be with.

"I will explain later. Right now I just want to get out of this dress and these damn shoes." Gideon nods and doesn't ask me any more questions. In no time we are at Sea-tac boarding Gideon's plane.

**Christian**

I am sitting in the back of the Audi en route to the psychiatric hospital Flynn got Leila into. Taylor is driving and his nurse is following in the SUV behind us.

"So Christian, do you want to discuss what happened tonight." Flynn asks me.

I look at Leila and she is still sleeping from the medication Flynn gave her.

"Which part?"

"The part where you lost your cool over some friendly competition."

"Its not friendly competition. He is taking advantage of Ana and I don't like it. He is trying to take her from me."

"Christian he can't take her from you. Ana has a mind of her own. You can fight for her but in the end it will be her decision to be with you or not."

I go on to tell Flynn all the details of New York. I see Taylor flinch when I tell Flynn about her intimate moment with Cross.

"Well. I can certainly see why you would be angry. Did you tell her that you love her?" I see Taylor looking in the rearview mirror at me. He usually ignores all the conversations he hears but this time he is listening intently.

"Yes I did."

"And."

"And she said she loved me back. I told her about my abuse, well mostly. I even let her touch me." Taylor swerves the car. I am sure he is paying more attention to me then the road.

"Taylor!"

"Sorry Sir. Opossum in the road."

"Wow. That is a shock. How did you feel when she touched you?"

"I guided her while she wrote on me with lipstick showing her the no go areas. It wasn't as hard as I thought. I don't mind that she touches me. Only her."

The phone rings. Taylor puts in on speaker.

"Sawyer you are on speaker. Dr. Flynn and Mr. Grey are in the car as well."

"Taylor she's gone. Miss Steele. She was outside with me and Gideon came by and punched me out then when I got up she was gone."

"Fuck! Sawyer which way did they go? Does she have her phone?"

"No sir. Her phone is at the apartment. I am sorry sir."

"Find her Sawyer. I don't care if you have to look all over the city to do so. Just find her." Taylor disconnects the phone and dials another number.

"Damn Taylor don't you sleep" Says a groggy Welch.

"Welch. Grey here. Do a search on every hotel to see if Gideon Cross is staying there. Cross-reference any property he has in the entire state of Washington and find out where he is. Do a search on his cell phone if you have to?" I yell into the speaker.

"Yes sir. Right away sir." Taylor hangs up and Flynn looks at me and shakes his head.

"Don't you think you are being a bit silly Christian? Taking her by force is only going to push her further away."

"No John I am not being silly. Cross is bad news and I don' t want my Anastasia around him." We pull up to the hospital and all get out. I am pacing wondering about where she could be. Leila wakes up and I tell her where she is and that is she needs anything she can let Dr. Flynn know but she cannot contact me herself. She seems to understand and Taylor and I leave as soon as we can.

**Ana**

When we enter the plane I take the nearest seat and fall into it. Gideon sits across from me and we wait until we are firmly into the air to speak.

"Come. Lets get that dress off of you." I shake my head at him and grab his hand. He pulls me out of my seat. "Let me show you around."

"Another tour? I don't think I can take another tour." I giggle and he smiles back. He shows me the rest of the plane and finally the bedroom. When we step into the bedroom Gideon walks over to a built-in dresser and takes out two pairs of pajama pants, socks, and two white t-shirts.

"Turn around so I can unzip your dress. You can change in here and I will change in the bathroom." As he unzips my dress his fingertips gently graze my back. I hold the front of it to prevent it from falling to the floor. When the zipper is all the way down he puts a gentle kiss on the back of my shoulder. I turn around and he thins his lips and nods before walking off into the bathroom.

I quickly change and it just feels good to get comfortable. I let out a huge sigh and sit on the bed and start to cry again. Gideon knocks on the door and then enters. He sees me upset and kneels down in front of me. He pulls my hands off my face and hands me a tissue.

"Ana, please don't cry." I sit up and he slides in between my legs while he is still on his knees and wipes my tears away. "Do you want to tell me what happened tonight?"

I take a deep breath and give him the abridged version. "One of Christians was in my apartment with a gun. It seems like she had a mental break and just wanted his attention."

"Ana. I hope you see how dangerous he is. Every time he is around you he makes you feel like shit about yourself. You deserve better."

I throw myself back on the bed and take a deep breath. I close my eyes and let it out slowly. "I know. I can't help it Gideon. I love him."

Gideon gets up and sits next to me. "Why don't you get some sleep? I think you had a long day and it will be a few hours before we land."

"Ok." I climb off the bed and Gideon pulls back the blanket so I can climb in the bed. "Can you lay with me? I don't want to be alone."

I smile at her request. It is a little ironic that I am going to keep her demons away. "Sure thing." I climb in next to her and turn off the light. I can still see her face and she faces me. I hold her close to my chest and rub her back until she falls asleep. It has been a long time since I just lay with a woman. No sex. Just lying here comforting one another. It feels good with Ana.

**Christian**

I get back to Escala and there is still no word on Cross or Ana. I take a shower and change my clothes. Welch rings me.

"Grey here."

"Mr. Grey I have news sir. It appears that Mr. Cross has left Seattle. His plane left Sea-tac about an hour after you contacted me sir. He is headed back to New York. His manifest indicated he has a Miss Anastasia Steele with him."

"Thank you Welch. Goodnight."

I fall to my knees on the floor. She left. She left me again. I fucked up again. My god no telling what Cross with do to her now. I have lost her. First I screwed up Leila and now Anastasia. Everything I touch turns to shit. Everyone I come into contact with leaves me. I have no control. I have to get control. I get up off the floor and start to pace. I go to my study and grab a bottle of bourbon and drink it straight from the decanter. I need the pain to go away. I need the hurting to stop.


	14. Chapter 14

As requested here is Eva. Thank you all for your reviews. Enjoy.

-Chapter-14 Here's Eva-

**Ana**

"Ana. Ana. Baby wake up."

"Go away Christian. I am sleeping."

"ANA!" Gideon shouts. My eyes spring open and he looks very irritated.

"What?!" I sit up and remember where I am. "Sorry. I forgot where I was."

"Clearly." Gideon gets up and takes his pajama pants off and puts his suit pants back on facing away from me. He still has on his white t-shirt and by the way he opens the bedroom door I can tell he is really angry. Perhaps I was meant to be a single woman. Men are not my strong suit.

I get up and use the bathroom before going back out into the main area. Gideon is sitting in a seat with his laptop propped open. I sit across from him and he completely ignores me. This is the first time I see him angry with me. I don't like it. He has been nothing but nice to me and I keep screwing up.

"I am sorry Gideon. I didn't mean it." I look in my lap and fiddle with my hands.

"Whatever." He says but doesn't look at me.

"Gideon, I am." I push the top of his laptop closed and he sits back glaring at me. I look at him seriously. "I. Am. Sorry. You have been nothing but patient with me and after a very long night I forgot where I was."

"Perhaps you are just having a hard time keeping your boy toys straight. Maybe the next time you are with Grey you can scream my name while he fucks you. That should get the rise out of him you are looking for." He spits back at me.

"Don't make me feel any worse about myself then I already do." Tears well up in my eyes. "I already feel like a whore." I love Christian but I can' t be with him. I can be with Gideon but I don't love him. I am so confused.

"Enough with the tears." He stands up and pulls me up by my hands. He puts his hands on my shoulders and looks directly into my eyes. "You are a strong, brave, and captivating woman Anastasia but every time I see you, you are crying or sad. Grey has you all over the map. It is time to be an adult now and make a decision. What do you want? Don't worry about hurting anyone's feelings or taking the easy way out. What is it that you want from life? Is it Grey? If it is Grey I will drop you off and never bother you again. If it's not Grey, then move on. Don't let him do this to you. Stop this back and forth." I just stare at him. No more tears. He is giving me the proverbial slap in the face I need. I do want Christian but after witnessing what he had with Leila I can't be that person for him. I can't handle that lifestyle.

"I have to talk to Christian. I need closure. I can't be the woman Christian wants me to be but I have to tell him that myself." Those are the words that come out of my mouth. Without thinking those are my thoughts.

"Good. And you're not a whore. You are just confused." He hugs me close but this time there are no tears. "I am sorry I was harsh with you. Ever hear the expression you've got to be cruel to be kind."

"I have." I pull back. "Thank you Gideon."

"Your welcome." He kisses me on the cheek. He leans in my ear. "But if you ever call me Christian again I will put you over my knee." I pull back to look at his face and my eyes widen. "Try me." I smile and he lets me go and slaps my behind playfully.

**Eva**

I sit on the couch with my morning coffee in hand. I see Cary sitting in the chair next to me deep in thought over what he is looking at on his IPad.

"What is so interesting?"

"Your not going to like it baby girl." Cary hands over the IPad and I see the headline of a nationwide tabloid. "Grey vs. Cross" I look over at Cary and he encourages me to continue.

_During the recent fundraiser for Coping Together it is confirmed that Billionaire CEO Christian Grey, 27, and Billionaire CEO Gideon Cross, 27, had a bidding war during the first dance auction over a one Anastasia Steele, 21, Assistant Editor for City Publishing in New York. The highest bid going to Gideon Cross topping off at a whopping One Million dollars. It has been reported that even though Cross was the last bid, Steele ran off and left the event before he got what he paid for. Grey and Cross were witnessed shortly after Miss Steele's departure being restrained by security before a physical altercation broke out. We will be following this story closely as the War of the Billionaires continues. _

I look up at Cary dumbfounded. "I told you, you wouldn't like it."

"It's fine. I am with Brent and it could be worse. He could be with Corrine or Magdalene. He deserves to be happy." I look at my coffee and think about when I left New York.

**I pack the last of my things from my apartment. My mother and I have already said our good-byes. Cary carries some bags out to the car and I take one last look around. I am going to miss this apartment and I am going to miss Gideon. My nightmares have gotten worse since I left him. They should be better now that Nathan is dead but they aren't. Being around Gideon scares me. **

**I step out into the street and I see Gideon on the sidewalk leaning against the Bentley. He looks so good in his cargo shorts and t-shirt. Young and carefree suits him**

**"Gideon. What are you doing here?"**

**"I am here to beg you not to leave. Please, please Eva don't go. I will do whatever it takes to keep you here. Marry me. Stay with me and be my wife. You told me you were going to marry me and-"**

**"Gideon stop." Tears stream down my face. "Please I can't listen to this. I have to go. I love you I do but I can't do this. We are not good for each other. We will wind up breaking each other in the end and I can't do that to you or me."**

**"Eva if you leave you will be killing me. I am just a shell of a man. I am nothing without you."**

**"Don't say that. You have so much to offer Gideon. You are a wonderful man and I will always cherish the time we have spent together. I will ask that you do me a favor though."**

**"Anything. For you anything."**

**"Don't sleep with Corrine or Magdalene. That would piss me off." I smile at him and kiss him on the cheek. He grabs my face and kisses me long and hard. I return his passion and we both pull away. I climb into the car and roll down the window. "Later Ace." I wink at him as the car pulls away. **

"You can't blame yourself Eva. Cross is a fucked up person. I am glad he killed Nathan but between your nightmares and his he would have destroyed you. You were in too deep and you fell too hard too fast."

"This girl looks sweet enough. I just hope she is not playing with him. I don't think he could take it."

"Cross is a big boy. He can handle it. He has obviously moved on so you shouldn't beat yourself up about this anymore."

"Well at least it will make the Charity Dinner at the Met next weekend a little less awkward. Since you are my date and he will have a date of his own I am sure we can all be civil and I can't wait to see my mother."

"Unless Corrine is there and then the claws come out." Cary smiles.

"Ah Cary, the best friend a screwball like me could ever want." I drink the rest of my coffee and go back for seconds before heading out to meet Brent.

**Christian**

Uh…what happened? My head is killing me. I wake up and I am still dressed in my clothes from last night. My head is throbbing. Who is yelling? I roll off the couch onto the floor and hold my head in my hands. I use the couch to help me get up and steady myself. There must still be alcohol in my system because I am unsteady on my feet. Who is yelling? I make my way to the door of my study and the light is blinding. I hear yelling. My head is pounding. I don't think I have been this drunk since I was 15 years old. Ugh…

I walk into the kitchen to find Mrs. Jones making breakfast. Taylor is standing at the counter talking to…ech…its Elena. What the hell does she want? I walk over to the cabinet not saying a word. I grab the aspirin and some juice from the fridge.

"Christian. Were you drinking?"

"Not today Elena. I really don't want to hear any of your shit today."

"Mrs. Lincoln as I stated before Mr. Grey doesn't feel well perhaps you can come back at a later time."

"Give it up Taylor. She is not going to leave until she has pissed me off this morning so speak and get it over with Elena."

"Have you seen the paper this morning. What the hell were you thinking Christian. Honestly." Elena slaps the paper on the counter top and I read the article about how Gideon and I were fighting over Anastasia. "Have I taught you nothing about discretion Christian? You don't make this kind of display over a sub."

I look at Taylor and him and Gail exit the kitchen. "She is not my sub Elena. She is my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend, Christian don't be stupid. And how does Gideon Cross fit into all this." I explain the whole story to Elena. I tell her what happened with Leila and how Ana left and went back to New York.

"Well your better off. This girl has brought you nothing but heartache."

"Back off Elena. I mean it. I love her and I am going to get her back."

"She is going to hurt you. You know she will."

"Enough Elena. Now if you will excuse me I have to take a shower and nurse this pounding head."

"That's another thing Christian. Did you get drunk last night? What have I taught you about discipline? I have a good mind to take upstairs and whip it out of you. Don't lose focus over some tramp."

"Whip it out of me?" I am disgusted. "Elena I would never let you touch me like that ever again. That part of our relationship is over. It has been for sometime. And don't call her a tramp. You are on thin ice with me Elena. I mean it. Now go." She gets herself together and leaves.

I eat my breakfast in silence and go off to take a shower and lay in a dark room.

Just before I nod off Taylor knocks at the door.

**Ana**

We are back in New York and I am unsure of what I am going to do.

"Ana, have you thought about where you are going to stay. You do know Grey checked you out of your hotel, right?"

"What?! No I did not know that. Shit. What am I going to do now?"

"You can stay with me. You can use the spare room. We can have it redecorated if it isn't to your liking."

"Are you crazy? Christian would have a fit." Gideon looks at me with narrow eyes.

"Well considering we don't care what Christian thinks it is a moot point don't you think." He is getting angry again.

"Your right. Moving forward, right." I say with confidence.

"Right." Gideon agrees.

"Gideon I don't want you to be in the middle of all this. I think it's best if I just stay at a hotel."

"Fine. As you wish. At least come back to my apartment for now so I can make the arrangements at The Cross Tower Hotel. We can also get some breakfast."

"Shit. If he checked me out that means he had all my stuff sent back to Seattle. I have no clothes."

Gideon laughs at me. I don't think this is funny. I have nothing but the, well my underwear the rest are Gideon's clothes. He opens his phone and makes a call. He calls a personal shopper and tells them that he needs jeans and sneakers and a shirt for me sent over to his apartment immediately along with undergarments. He then informs them that we him and I will be in later to pick out some more stuff and they should have everything ready for me to pick out. He looks back at me and I shake my head.

"Your going so you can stop giving me that dirty look. I am buying you clothes because I can and you will accept them. No questions asked. I will also be booking you the suite at hotel and I will make sure you will have private security outside your door 24/7."

"Why to keep Christian away?"

"Not only him but every other creep and paparazzi away. Look." He hands me his phone and I see an article about Gideon, Christian, and myself. Shit. Wait until Christian sees this. Wait until my mother sees this. Damn it I left my phone in Seattle.

"Ok. I will do as you say Mr. Cross. I also need to make a pit stop at some point today to get a new phone. I will have to call my mother and father explain this." With the press of a button Gideon calls someone and has a new IPhone sent to his apartment ASAP.

"Gideon, you don't have to keep doing that."

"Yes I do. I have never met a girl who isn't interested in my money. It makes me happy to buy you things because you don't expect them. What good is my money if I can't share it with someone."

"Well thank you all the same."

We walk into the Gideon's apartment building and I almost expect to see Christian himself standing here waiting. I am relieved. Gideon pulls me toward him when he sees my trepidation. We climb into the elevator and I yawn. When we get out there is a package outside the door. Gideon's hands are full so I grab it and bring it inside for him. I place it on the counter and he grabs a knife to cut the tape open. He opens the box and immediately closes it.

"Ana, I think this package is for you." He says with a scowl on his face.

I think it is probably the clothes Gideon ordered for me. I open the box and I see a card written in Christian's handwriting.

**_ She's mine. I win. –Christian Grey_**

Inside the box I see the black lace dress shredded to pieces and the shoes with the heals snapped off. I take a deep breath and shake my head. I close the box and I can feel tears pooling in my eyes.

"No tears. Don't' even think about it. It's only a dress and now perhaps you can see that his anger is clouding his judgment." I take another deep breath and fight back the tears. He is right no tears. Strong Ana. No more week soppy Ana. Gideon and I have breakfast and after, my phone and clothes arrive. Before I get dressed I excuse myself to call my mother. Gideon had my cell number kept the same so I have text messages and voicemail messages from my mother, Jose, Ray, and even Kate. Oh no. Better start explaining.

I call my mother first and explain that Christian and I broke up but spare the details. I give her all the info she needs. I do the same with Ray. Gideon sits on the chair opposite me and he is looking up gossip about last night on his laptop when I call Jose.

"Hi, Jose."

"Ana, where the hell have you been? I have been worried sick about you. You missed my show. "

"I know. I am sorry. How did it go?"

"It went good. I am doing another in New York this week."

"Really! I am in New York. Send me the information and I will be sure to be there."

"Seriously. Great. But which billionaire CEO will be accompanying you?"

"Oh shut up. I guess you saw the article." Gideon is listening but hasn't taken his eyes off the monitor.

"Saw it. Your face is on every newspaper in town."

"I know. I am working in New York for the next 5 weeks. I can't wait to see you. Where are you staying? Do you want to stay with me?" Gideon looks at me over his computer screen. His eyes are now fixated on me.

"Sure. I am sure your digs are swankier then mine would be anyway."

"Great. Send me the info on the show and when you get in. I will meet you."

"Okay. Bye Ana." I hang up my phone and drop it in my lap.

"Who is Jose?"

"A friend."

"A very gay friend I hope." He raises his brow.

"Not the last time I checked." I laugh.

"Then why is it that I would allow him to stay with you."

**Gideon**

Is she crazy? Does she really think I would let a straight man stay in the same hotel room with her. I will have to upgrade her to a double suite. He will at least have his own room. I will try to keep her out on the nights he is in town. It seems like the Grey vs. Cross pissing contest has gone viral. I set up more security and this time they better not screw up. I also order a personal detail for Ana and beef up security at The Crossfire. Grey has shown his true colors to Ana and I hope for now that is over. She has accepted all of my gifts and that is a start at least. She informs me that she has to call Grey and she has arranged to do so via Skype in Christian's apartment. I ask her if she wants me to go with her and stay out of view, you know to be supportive. I really just want to hear what he has to say and intervene if needed. I will be having him watched as well. His security guard tried to get me to back off when I was bidding by telling me he would drag me out of there and no one would ever find the body. Good luck with that pal. He would have been drop kicked by the time he touched me.

**Christian**

"What?"

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele has contacted me sir. She wants to Skype with you."

"What. Really. When?" I run into the bathroom to wash my face and put on a clean shirt. I don't want her to see me this way.

"Now sir. She is asking if she could access the New York apartment to do it since she doesn't have a computer of her own."

Damn it. Her phone and laptop are still here.

"Of course. Tell whoever is there to let her in and let her use the study. Have them set it up so it's ready when she arrives."

"Yes sir. I will tell her. It will be a few minutes so take your time sir."

I am so nervous. What will I tell her? I have to tell her the truth but she won't forgive me. She wont understand why I had to do what I did.

**Ana**

One of Christian's security guards lets me in and directs me to his study. I look at the screen and see the wall behind his computer. The longer I wait the more I am losing my nerve. I tap on the desk and open the desk drawer. There is nothing of interest in the top drawer. Just pens and a letter opener.

"Uh..hum." I look up at the screen and see Christians handsome face looking back. He is wearing a full megawatt smile and I can't help but blush. "Find anything good?"

"Just looking for a pen Mr. Grey."

"Ah. I see. Well I hope you find what you are looking for." He folds his hands in front of him and his smile is gone. "So…back to New York."

"Yes, Christian. Back to New York. How is Sawyer?"

"A bit bruised from that assholes assault but he'll live. Would you care to tell me why you are back in New York."

I take a deep breath and look down. No more tears Steele. I sit up straighter in my seat and mirror his actions by folding my hands in front of me on the desk. "You want the list of all the reasons I left Christian."

"Yes. Let's start with your list." Mr. CEO is talking.

"Ok lets start with the way you embarrassed me, or how I had one of your ex's point a gun at my face, or how you kicked me out of my own apartment, or how you went into full Dom mode right in front of my eyes with Leila, we can finish somewhere around you telling me what happening after I left against my will."

Christians face falls and his brows furrow. "That's quite a list."

"Christian, when you were standing there with Leila I saw it. I saw what you both had together."

"Ana no. I did that to get Leila to give up the gun. When I walked into that apartment and saw you standing there with a gun pointed to your head it almost died. I just wanted you gone. Out of harm."

"Once she fell to the ground and let go of the gun, I was out of harm. Why wouldn't you just let me help you with her? Or at least stay in my apartment while you sorted her out."

"Because I didn't want you to see…Ana she is my issue to deal with."

"See what Christian? What didn't you want me to see? What did you do with her in my apartment?" I panic. Did he have sex with her? Did he touch her?

**Christian**

Damn it she is not going to let this go. I will have to tell her the truth. I run both of my hands through my hair and start to talk.

"First, I called Flynn to come over, then I gave her a bath, then I dressed her in some of your clothes, and-"

"Stop. Just stop."

"What do you mean you gave her a bath?"

"Ana she was dirty and disheveled. I had to wash her hair several times before it would even lather. It is my fault she is like this and I felt I owed it to her."

"Did you get in the tub with her?"

"Jesus, NO! It wasn't like that. It had nothing to do with sex Ana. I care for her one person to another but…It's only you Ana. I only love you." Why doesn't she understand that Leila is a very sick girl who needed a friend.

I see Ana soften a little at the explanation. I feel a need to protect Leila. When we were together she always played very hard. She never safe worded. She wanted more and at the time I could never even consider more with anyone. Until Ana. Only Ana.

"Christian, I can't be who you need. What you need. I saw the look on your face when you went into full Dom mode and it was natural to you. It is what you are used to. I can't let you do that to me."

"It's not what I need. Not anymore. Ever since you left, the first time, I couldn't breath. I can't imagine my world without you in it. I look a big leap of faith when I let you touch me. No one has ever done that. I have never let anyone get that close. Only you baby." That's it. That's all I have. Every ounce of my heart was just spilled out onto the pavement for her to see.

"Christian. I am staying in New York. I am staying here for the next 5 weeks. After that then, well, we will see. All I know know is that right now I can't take any more shit. I am full. I am at capacity with all that has happened over the past few weeks."

"You are choosing to be with Gideon. Again." That's it. She doesn't want me anymore. I start to panic. I can't live without her. I can't breath. I stand up and pace.

"Christian…Christian sit down. I can't see you. Please let me finish."

"NO…no…no…you can't. You can't…"

"Christian listen to me damn it and sit down."

I fall back into the chair and my leg is bouncing up and down. My elbow is on the arm of the chair and my index finger on my chin. I don't look at her.

"This has nothing to do with Gideon. This is between you and me. This is my choice. I need a break. You never give me time to just think. I need time. If we are meant to be together then we will be together."

I can't move. I am having trouble breathing. She is leaving. After 5 weeks with Gideon she will never come back to me.

"Ana, I am calling Roach. You are coming back. That's enough of this nonsense. "

"Please don't interfere with my career. If you make Mr. Roach bring me back I will quit. I will quit and we will be done for good. Do you understand me?"

"You would do that. You would quit and stay there just to spite me."

"I am not trying to spite you. I am asking you for time and in return you want to force me to bend to your will. Just give me time. Please."

"Ana, I miss you. I won't make it 5 weeks without you."

"I will miss you too. We can talk and Skype and text as often as you need. I am not abandoning you. I am just taking a breather."

"Fine. Can you at least breath in my apartment? That way I will know you are safe." And watch her every move.

"Sure. I can do that Mr. Grey. BUT…you have to give me space."

"Done. I am not happy about it but I am willing to give you space. Can I visit?" I will anyway.

"Its your apartment. You can do what you wish. Oh…um…I spoke to Jose."

Great first Cross. Then fucking Jose Rodriguez. She has no idea that these bastards are just trying to get into her pants. No one loves her like I do.

"What about him?"

"He has a show in New York this week and I told him he could stay with me. That was before I was going to stay here."

"No. Absolutely, positively, no way in hell you are staying anywhere by yourself with him.

"That is not your discussion to make. We can either stay here or we can stay at a hotel. Jose is my friend-"

"-that tried to rape you."

"That was weeks ago. He was drunk and he is sorry."

Fuck. If I say no she will just run off with him. URGH….I can't sand this. I let out a pained groan and slam my hands on the desk.

"Fine. FUCK!" Ana raises her brows. "That's not what I meant Ana. I don't like this. He says in the guest room. You will let me know when he is arriving and what your plans are. Security will be there with you. With all the attention you will no doubt be getting unwanted attention and I need to make sure your safe.

"Gideon has security under control. He has the same concerns. You know if you both would get past this nonsense you will realize that you both have a bit in common."

"Don't push me Ana. I don't like this shit so don't push me."

She holds up her hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. You win. Look I have to go. Can you please send my stuff back to the apartment? I need my clothes."

"You got it. I will miss you."

"I know but I will see you soon. I have to go but I will talk to you soon."

"Okay baby. I love you. And Ana."

"Yes."

"Don't let him get on top of you baby."

"Good-bye Christian. I will talk to you soon." She rolls her eyes.

She walks away from the screen and I shut down the monitor. It is not an ideal situation but at least she didn't say she would never come back. I need to take this time to get the good on Cross. I will show Ana what a but he is. I will destroy him and I will do everything in my power to show Ana how much I love her.


	15. Chapter 15

-Chapter 15-

_Just wanted to clarify some things. For those of you who are telling Ana to wake up, you have to remember that this story has multiple POV's so she has yet to see Gideon for anything other than a nice guy who is dead SEXY. Also she hasn't known Gideon that long so they don't have the back story Ana and Christian do. Yes she may be fickle but so was Ana in the original series. When she wasn't having sex with CG she was crying or fretting about not being good enough for him. She asked him for time after the Leila incident in FSOG but he went into sub mode and she was afraid to leave him. Yes she loved him and she still does in this rendition but when variables come into play there is no telling where the story will take you. Lastly when you are reading this chapter keep in mind that Eva what a rape victim so she has more issues with Gideon's nightmares because it was a trigger for her when he acted out his nightmares. Yes he is violent in his nightmares but a regular person may not necessarily respond just as she did. 3 u guys and thanks for all the reviews pos and neg. _

_Chapter 15-nightmares_

**Ana**

I rode the elevator up to the penthouse and Gideon was waiting when I got off. I smiled at him and he looked nervous.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"How did he take it when u told him to pound salt." I laugh at his comment but it is not nice to cheer at someone's funeral so immediately get my wits back and scold him. He doesn't care he just rolls his eyes and we both walk back into the main room.

"Are you ready to go shopping?"

"Gideon you really-"

"Stop, let's go. Get your purse." I grab my purse off of the counter and it opens and the contents go everywhere. I am quickly picking up my stuff when I notice that something has rolled in front of Gideon. He picks up the Ben Wah Balls off the floor and holds them in the palm of his hand and I flush the brightest shade of red. Perhaps he has no idea what they are. Oh gosh by the look on his face he knows.

He cocks his head to one side and looks at me for an explanation. "Miss Steele, what do we have here." I look down at the stuff on the floor and start to pick it up again. I huge grin is forming on my face from pure embarrassment. Gideon stands right in front of me while I am on my knees. God he looks sexy standing over me.

"Can I have them please?" I manage to say but his stare is of pure lust. He grabs me by the elbows and lifts me off the floor.

"Do you know what these are used for? For someone as inexperienced as you I am quite shocked to see that you have them with you."

"Yes I know what they are used for. I had them in last night. I took them out right before I saw you last night."

**Gideon**

She was using these with Grey. Damn it. He is becoming a very worthy adversary. I would have never thought that a man who has never ever been seen with a woman would even know how to use such a potent device. She looks so damn sexy kneeling down in front of me. I want to take her right here and now and I know I have the power to but I wont if she wont let me. She has to come to me willingly. I can't scare her off. She is always so unpredictable.

"Perhaps we can put them to good use next week during a charity dinner we are attending next week."

"We are attending? Are you asking me Mr. Cross?"

"No I am telling you. I am going and you will be my date. It should be quite boring but these may spice it up a bit." She looks down and grabs them from my palm before slipping them back into her purse. She looks like she is going to decline. The hell with this. I need to show her who is boss. I take her purse from her hand and put it back on the counter. I cup her face and kiss her sweet lips. My tongue slips in and out of her mouth and she moans a bit. I can feel her body starting to go slack. My expert kissing turns her on and she is returning the sentiment. She is an excellent kisser. Her soft lips and her sweet breath make my dick harden. I pull my hands down to her ass and pull her in close so she can feel me throbbing between us. I am not looking to get her just yet. I just want her to know what she has been missing. What I can offer her. I pull back and she waits a fraction longer to open her eyes. Her eyes are full of lust and need. Mission accomplished.

"Ready to go now." I smile at her and she blinks a few times before regaining her composure.

"Yes..um…yes…lets go."

**Ana**

What the hell what that? That was…that was…ecstasy. That was Gideon having sex with my mouth. Oh my. He knows what he is doing. If he can do that with just his tongue in my mouth imagine what he can do with…'ANA! My subconscious scolds me. No more.' He wants a date he has one. I have nothing better to do anyway. I can't use the balls though. That is Christian and my thing and it feels wrong to use them with anyone else. Christian and I may not be together anymore but I respect the kinky stuff we did that is only ours. Perhaps Gideon has his own kinky stuff. He did threaten to spank you. I think hard about if I could even do something like spanking again. I think I could. It was the lick of the belt I didn't like but the spanking I didn't mind.

We arrive at a very expensive store and Gideon and I are led off to a private area where a personal shopper has picked out clothes and shoes and handbags and even a few fancy dresses. The undergarments are attracting his attention more than I would care for but he is paying for it it so I don't complain. They are all laid out and I walk by each setup in approval. Gideon is smiling at me as I get excited over all the attention.

"Pack them all up." He tells the sales woman. "She will take it all." He says and I look at him with my mouth open. He leans over to me. "If you continue to look at me with your mouth open I clear the room and fill it for you." I close my mouth knowing he damn well would.

"I will have all this sent to your room Ana so it is there when you arrive." Oh damn. Here comes me raining in his parade. Maybe I can spin this.

"Actually Gideon I think you will be pleased that I will be staying in your building."

His face lights up. "You changed your mind. You will stay with me."

"Not exactly. I am going to stay in Christian's apartment since it is empty. He has security concerns as well and with me staying there both your security and his can monitor me. Annndddd…I will be just below you so we can hang out more."

"Are you trying to placate me?"

"Is it working?"

"Actually yes. I agree I would love to have you stay in the building but I wish it were with me. Will Grey be joining us soon then."

"No. I don't think so. I asked him to give me some space. Besides I will be back in Seattle in five weeks. If we are meant to be then we will be. I just need time to figure myself out."

"Fine. This may actually be good. I can have Angus drive you to work. You are not to go anywhere without security do you understand."

"Yes sir." I give him a military salute. "Besides Sawyer will be here soon no doubt. He won't let me go anywhere."

"I have my own security. Tell Grey to keep his goons in Seattle."

"I like Sawyer. And I trust him. And you should apologize for punching him in the face."

"I don't think so but thanks for the suggestion." He says mockingly. "Sawyer can keep in close range but I will also have someone monitoring you from afar."

"Fine. Whatever. If I protest you will just do it anyway so no use."

He pulls me in for a kiss. "I am glad you are being so obedient. It pleases me." He says into my lips than trails kisses down my neck. I feel my phone ringing in my pocket. It's Kate.

"Kate, hi."

"Don't hi me Ana. What the hell do you think you are doing with Gideon Cross." Kate is mad.

"What do you mean? How do you know?" Gideon motions that he has a call and exits the room.

"There is internet in Barbados you know. When we saw the gossip, Elliot called his mother and got the scoop on what happened."

"Do you want to hear my side or are you just going to keep yelling at me? Besides what do you have against Gideon."

"Well nothing personally, but, I can't explain this over the phone. We will be in New York by Wednesday. I want to talk to you. In the meantime just be careful. He is dangerous Ana."

"Oh no. Have you been drinking the Christian Grey cool aide? Did he put you up to this?"

"No. I haven't talked to Mr. Moneybags. Like I said I want to talk to you about this in person but until we get there don't do anything stupid."

"Stupid. Like what? Kate you are really making me mad. And who is we?"

"Ana I am not trying to make you mad. I am trying to protect you. Gideon is not a man to be messed with and I just want you to be safe. We as in Elliott, Ethan, and me. We will be there soon."

"Fine. See you soon." I hang up and wonder. How the hell does she know him? Gideon returns to the room and asks if I am ready. I nod.

When we are in the Bentley I am staring out into the city blankly. Gideon has been nothing but nice to me. I don't understand everyone's problem with him.

"Penny for your thoughts." He says as he unbuckles his seatbelt and sits closer putting his arm around me.

"Nothing. Just tired." I lie.

"Really. Well how about we order in, get a movie, and veg on the couch tonight."

"Veg?" I laugh. "You don't seem the vegging type."

"I can veg. I will even let you pick the movie. However girlie you desire?"

"Really? Well if you are serious it sounds like a plan to me."

Gideon has Italian food from his friend Armando's restaurant sent over with a "Pretty Woman" dvd. We eat and laugh and just hang out like normal people.

**Gideon**

Today was amazing. Just hanging out with Ana and laughing. I missed laughing. I love spending time with her. She is such a humble and well-rounded person. Unlike me. I have worked through a lot of my issues and I don't have nightmares like I used to but every once in a while I lose control. Ana fell asleep on the couch next to me. I pull a blanket over her. No sense in waking her. I will make sure she gets to work on time. As I am walking back to my room my phone rings. It's my brother Christopher.

"What?"

"Gideon, its Christopher. I need you reconsider the contract with Brent Kline. You are making this personal and its not personal. Its business."

"No. He is getting paid so what is his problem. He signed a contract. We own his band and his songs. He gets paid no matter if he actually performs."

"Gideon this is ridiculous. You are preventing us from booking them anywhere and they are getting no exposure. We are paying them a lot of money to just sit on their ass. They want to perform."

"The answer is no Christopher. If I find out that you so much as book them at a Wal-Mart opening I will liquidate the company and put you all out on your ass."

"So that's it. He takes your girl and you ruin his career and jeopardize our good name just to punish everyone."

"Yes. He has signed a three-year contract. When it's up, he can do whatever he wants to do. Until then if he breaches, I will sue him for all he has and blackball him from every other record label in the business."

"Fine, but you are a prick sometimes you know that."

"Fully aware. Anything else."

"No." The little jerk off hangs up on me. I am pissed. No one talks to me like that. Brent ruined my life so I will return the favor.

I pace around my room. I have to go to sleep but Christopher knows how to push my buttons. He knows how to get me all riled up. I lay in my bed until sleep find me.

**Ana**

I am awoken by a gut-wrenching scream. My eyes flash open and I see that I am still in Gideon's apartment. I must have fallen asleep. He tucked me in. How nice of him not to wake me. I hear Gideon screaming. I follow his voice to his room and I see the most horrific sight I have ever saw. Gideon is clawing at himself saying the vilest things. He is sleeping. He is having a nightmare. Christian had nightmares where he would scream but nothing like this. He is actually yanking on himself in agony.

I stand next to the bed. "Gideon." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Gideon wake up you are having a nightmare." He calms a little but he is still very much thrashing about. I put both my hands on his chest to shake him. "Gideon, wake up."

Gideon grabs my wrists and I am beneath him. He is dry humping my and he has his hand over my mouth. He is cursing and telling me how much I will like it. I feel him on top of my pants and I know he is rock hard. I knee him in the groin and I can see his face twist in pain. He rolls off of me and I just lay there catching my breath. I see Gideon is still sort of sleeping but he is holding himself in pain. I sit up on my knees. It is breaking my heart to see him like this.

"Gideon." I shake him. "Come on baby wake up for me. It's going to be alright just wake up." His eyes flash open wide with panic. He is soaked with sweat and he looks around to take in the situation. "Gideon are you okay. You were having a nightmare."

"Fuck." He leaps out of bed. His breathing is heavy like he was just running. "He kneels on the bed in font of me concerned. "Ana, I didn't hurt you did I? I am so sorry."

"No. You didn't hurt me. Did I hurt you? I knee'd you in the balls." I giggle.

Gideon gets angry and stands up. "You think this is funny. This is not funny. You have to go. Right now you have to leave." He starts to pace and he is getting worried. I see fear written all over his face. Christian used to get like this but at least he would tell me I keep the bad dreams away. Maybe I can be the same panacea for Gideon.

I climb off the bed. I stand in front of him and he is angry. "Gideon it's okay. I am sorry I didn't mean to laugh. I don't think its funny. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I want you to leave. NOW!" I flinch when he yells.

"Fine. I'll go." I stomp out into the main room. I find my sneakers and grab my purse. I see Gideon come out after me. "You know what. You are an asshole. I am only trying to help and you are being a total dick. I am not judging you for what I just saw. I am trying to be your friend."

I slam the door behind me and go back to Christian's apartment. Shit I don't have a key. I knock on the door and see Sawyer. He has a bruise on his cheek and under his eye is a bit swollen

"Welcome home Miss Steele." I storm into Christian's bedroom and find solace that his pillow smells of him. I hear my cell phone ding with a text. It's Christian. Sawyer must have alerted him I am home.

***Glad you are home safe and sound. It is late and you should be sleeping.***

I text back immediately.

***You really are going to keep a watchful eye on me aren't you Mr. Grey.***

I knew he would.

***As promised. Care to share where you were until 1am. You have work in the morning.***

***Sawyer must be slipping if he can't find me one floor over his head. But to ease your mind, I fell asleep on Gideon's couch watching a movie. Yes I ate dinner and I am now lying in your bed ready to go back to sleep. That should cover all your rules, Sir.***

***Although I am not happy with your previous location. I am glad you are in my bed. I wouldn't have it any other way. Good night baby. Oh and can you do me a favor?***

***Sure. What is it?***

***Dream of me. * **

That man can make my heart melt. I smile and hold my phone close to my heart. The last thing I remember before I doze off is smiling grey eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

-Chapter 16 Hearts and Flowers-

**Ana**

Ugh…Monday. The alarm wakes me up at 7am. I slap it in irritation and throw my arm over my eyes. Who set the alarm? I laugh at myself for even expecting anything less from Mr. Control freak. I stretch and get out of bed. It suddenly dawns on me that I have no idea if my clothes were delivered. I walk into the kitchen and see Sawyer sitting at the breakfast bar drinking coffee.

"Anything I can help you with ma'am." He looks me up and down and looks away.

"I dunno yet. Did anyone happen to drop off clothes yesterday?"

"Yes. Ana they are in the closet in the master bedroom. Mr. Grey insisted." He smiles.

"Thanks Sawyer." I smile and turn to go back to the main bedroom.

"Ana…Next time a robe or pants would probably be a good idea." He points to the corner of the ceiling of the main room to a camera. I look down realizing I just walked into the room wearing nothing but my t-shirt and boy shorts. "As much as Mr. Grey will enjoy the show he will not like that I am staying here with you while you are walking around in you underwear." He raises his brow.

"Sorry Sawyer. Thanks." I run back to the bedroom. I look in the closet and pick out a red pencil skirt, white blouse with red polka dots and, and black Christian Louboutins. I take a shower and get ready for work in record time.

When I go back to the kitchen I have tea and a plate of fruit and yogurt waiting. There is an older woman at the sink with long black hair and caramel colored skin. Sawyer introduced her as Maria, the housekeeper. Hummm, Brunette.

Sawyer left a few minutes before me to pull the car around. I step out into the sidewalk and see Angus standing next the Bentley. I am not sure if Gideon is in the back but I give Angus and apologetic shrug and climb into the car with Sawyer. I glance in the rearview mirror and I see Sawyer smiles in victory.

"Score one for team Grey." Sawyer jokes.

I try to hide my amusement but hell that was funny. "Sawyer it's not a competition."

"The hell it's not." He says as we pull off into traffic. "That asshole clocked me when I wasn't expecting it. It's personal now."

The rest of the ride is silent. I hurry through security and up to my floor in a crowded elevator thankful that there is no sign of Gideon Cross anywhere. I get through most of my workday with no issues. When I come back from lunch I am surprised that there is a beautiful vase with mixed wild flowers waiting for me. I grab the card and throw it in the garbage after reading it. I tell Mr. Alvarez that I need to run a quick errand. I grab the flowers from my desk and cruise up to the top floor. I am pissed. One word. Seriously. "Sorry-Gideon" is all that is written. I was trying to be nice to him last night after he was in a venerable state. He acted like a petulant child and kicked me out of his apartment. He is lucky if I don't crack this vase over his head.

I get out of the elevator, past reception, and toward Scotts desk. "Is he in?"

"Y…y…yes, Miss Steele. But he is not-" I march past Scott. I could care less who he is with. I am not sure where my courage is coming from but Kate would be proud of me.

When I slam the door open I see Gideon at his desk with a sweet young brunette sitting across from him at his desk. She looks up at me confused by my urgency as I walk past her and slam the vase on his desk.

"You were an asshole last night and you think that I would accept your flowers as an apology you are seriously mistaken Mr. Cross." I turn to walk away and the brunette cocks her head to one side and smirks at me. I give her a curt 'sorry' before walking back out and slamming the door behind me.

I get to the elevator and I feel someone behind me but I don't turn around. The elevator opens and I climb in and turn around to see the brunette get in behind me. The doors close and she breaks the ice.

"Not many people talk to Gideon like that." I look over and realize this girl is younger than me. What the hell would he want with a girl so young? She has to be ten years younger than him. What an ass.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." I get my temper under control and the girl smiles at me. I extend my hand. "I am Ana."

"Ireland." She says sweetly. "Gideon's sister." Oh thank goodness. So he is not a total prick.

"Oh, I am sorry. I thought you were…sorry."

"Oh." She laughs. "Are you why he is so sad?"

"No, I don't think so…he is sad?"

"Yea. He was happy when I went to dinner with him last week. Happy for the first time since…nevermind. He is sad now. I can tell."

"Since what. Happy for the first time since Eva?" The door opens to my floor and we both get out.

"Well, yea. You know about Eva?"

"Yes. Gideon told me about her. Listen I have to get back to work and you seem like a nice girl. I would love to take you out to dinner tonight to apologize for my rudeness. If you are free that is. I have no friends in New York other than Gideon and well…" She lunges at me to hug me. I am surprised and I think about the first time I met Mia.

"Ok. I will make the reservation. Just us girls right? Oooohhhh. This is going to be so much fun. I will pick you up. Where do you live?"

"Same as Gideon. How about 6:30?"

"Perfect. Listen I have to go but I will see you later Ireland." With that the bubbly brunette is gone.

**Gideon**

Ireland leaves my office in a rush after Ana's little tantrum. I lay my head on the back of my chair and groan inward. I look back at my desk and slap the vase off my desk with the back of my hand. I am loosing it again. I let Christopher get the best of me and I showed Ana what a sick person I am. I allowed her to see the deepest darkest secret that only Eva was privy to.

She wasn't scared though. I attacked her and she wasn't scared. She was laughing. Like I am a joke. I lean forward with my elbows on my desk and fold my hands in front of my face. She fought me off. She handled the situation well and wanted to comfort me instead of cowering in the corner like Eva used it.

I just wanted her away from me. I am ashamed and embarrassed and when she laughed it made my blood boil. I have to talk to her. I have to make this up to her. I really like Ana and I am not used to dating anyone let alone a normal person. As much as I loved Eva I know she was far from a sane, rational person. Not like Ana. Eve was what I needed. She was the yin to my yang, my reason for breathing but she was not sweet and kind like Ana. I sigh and decided to forget about this shit and work. Work takes me out of my head and the more I focus on work while I am in the office the more I can focus on Ana outside of the office.

**Christian**

I get to work with a newfound hope. Ana is speaking to me and taking care of herself. Business is good. And Elliott is still with Kate in Barbados so he can't mess with me about the auction. I settle in and bring up the New York CCTV footage. It seems that Gideon found out we were spying on his properties and tightened security. That's a shame. I pull up the feed from my apartment. I just want to see my Anastasia's beautiful…ASS. What the hell?

"Taylor!"

"Yes, sir."

"Get Sawyer to call me stat!"

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Peep Show**

**Is there any reason that you were not wearing clothes this morning when speaking with Sawyer? **

**Christian Grey**

**Jealous CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

My phone rings and I see from the screen its Sawyer.

"Sawyer!"

"Yes sir."

"Is there anything you would like to tell me from this morning?"

"Yes, sir. When Miss Steele left this morning she allowed me to take her to work instead of Mr. Cross's driver. Then she had lunch at a nearby deli. Mr. Cross sent her flowers but she took them back up to his office and threw them on his desk from what I understand. His security wouldn't let me pass, sir." He doesn't tell me about what happened in the apartment but giving the flowers back is an interesting tidbit of information. She's mad at him? Why?

"Any reason why she would send them back."

"I don't know sir. She is quite angry with him."

"Humm. Good work Sawyer. Keep me posted.

I am looking at the rest of the footage to make sure no funny business went on. I focus I on her tight ass and her perfect breasts that are at attention through her tight t-shirt.

**To: Christian Grey**

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: Peep Show?**

**Mr. Grey I assure you that it was unintentional. I didn't realize I was so scantily dressed until Sawyer told me to put some more clothes on. I am guessing that you were watching me on your camera. That is a bit intrusive don't you think. **

**P.S. I did you that favor you asked of me last night, sir. **

**Anastasia Steele**

**Assistant Editor, City Publishing**

Her email combined with the security footage makes my dick harden. I am never going to make it five weeks without a release. She is teasing me from afar and I will need to take matters into my own hands soon. I get an idea to keep an eye on Ana and piss off Sawyer in the process. That will teach him to keep small details from me. I know my sweet little sister has always had a small crush on him so I use this to my advantage.

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: sweet dreams**

**It pleases me that you had sweet dreams. Care to describe?**

**Christian Grey**

**Intrigued and Horney CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

Perhaps she can give me some material to work with. After fifteen minutes she doesn't respond so I get back to work. Right before I go into my morning meeting I hear my cell phone ping. I take a sip of my coffee and I see it is from Ana. I spit coffee all over my desk when I see that she has sent me a photo of her. It appears that she took the photo in a full length mirror of a private rest room. She is wearing a white blouse with red polka dots unbuttoned to reveal a red bra. She has pulled off her skirt and is standing there in her full glory in red panties, stockings, and black high heals.

**To: Christian Grey**

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: Peep Show!**

**They say a picture is worth a thousand words. You wanted a peep show, you got one Mr. Grey. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to work. My bosses bosses boss is quite a hot head and I would hate to piss him off. **

**Anastasia Steele**

**Naughty Assistant Editor, City Publishing**

My dick is rock hard now and I can't possibly go into my meeting with this image in my head. I tell Andrea to push back my meeting a half hour and I take my blackberry into my private bathroom.

**Ana**

I am all kinds of courageous today. Christian wants to play games with me I will be more then happy to oblige. I really can't believe I did that. New York is making me bold. I feel sexier, more powerful, and more confident.

I leave the office and go home to freshen up before dinner with Ireland. When I get there I see a small bouquet of pink roses on the kitchen counter with my name on the card. I take a deep breath. I acted irrationally when I gave Gideon back his flowers today. I should have let him explain.

I look at the card and immediately smile.

_You're playing with fire baby. That little stunt only increases my need for you. I love you. Love, Christian_

I love him but I still don't know what to do with him. All the teasing and playing around we can do. It's the serious stuff that we can't seem to get on the same page with.

I brush my hair and redo my makeup but don't change. I am not sure where I am going for dinner. At exactly 6:30 Sawyer and I head out and see Ireland pull up in Gideon's Bentley. I ask her if she wouldn't mind if we went with Sawyer instead. She agreed and off we went to a very nice club a few blocks away.

Dinner is nice. Ireland is really a sweet girl. I informed her that Gideon asked me to attend her birthday party with him next month. She claps her hands and is jumping in her seat. She tells me how she always wanted a sister and Eva was always nice to her. She tells me about some garden party that he family hosts and how Gideon started to pay more attention to her after it because Eva made him. Everyone speaks so fondly of her. Right before I can get more info out of Ireland I hear a familiar voice screaming my name.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-Sister smackdown

**Sawyer**

I am sitting at an empty table near Ana and Ireland and I hear it. Her voice is like one of those annoying European police sirens. I close my eyes for a second and hang my head. Not her. Anyone but her. She is going to make my life hell for the duration of her time here. Fucking Grey.

**Ana**

I look through the crowd and see Mia barreling towards our table. Apparently tall, blond, and perky can get you into any club you want, no matter how exclusive.

"Mia. What are you doing here? It's nice to see you." I say kindly. I know why she is here. Spy duty. Her loyalty is to her "I'll buy you whatever you want" big brother.

"Ana. Hi." She hugs me and pulls up a chair. "I am here to check out some local restaurant property. New York has always interested me." She looks at her surroundings. "This place is…interesting." She says with a disgusted look on her face.

"It's my brothers club. It is quite nice if you ask me." Ireland snaps back.

"I am sorry I didn't introduce you two. Mia Grey this is Ireland Vidal. Gideon Cross's sister." Mia gives her the fakest smile I have ever seen and shakes her hand. Ireland is glaring at her for dissing her brothers club.

"So it must be interesting to be the sister of Gideon Cross. I mean it brought you here having dinner with my friend Ana." Holy shit. Mia isn't even going to fake it any more. The claws are out now.

"It is interesting. My brother is a great guy and I am really glad he found an amazing woman like Ana to enjoy himself with." Oh boy. That was suggestive but I got to give it to Ireland. She is giving it right back to Mia, who is not used to being challenged. War of the sisters in 3...2…1.

"So Mia, " I interrupt before a cat fight breaks out. "How long are you in town? Christian didn't tell me you were coming."

She turns back to me and her face softens a little but I can see she is red-faced. "I just told him this morning I was coming out here. He told me you were here so I thought it would be fun that we would be staying at the apartment together. Like room mates. And Kate and Elliot will be here Wednesday. Oooohhh, we are going to have so much fun!" She claps her hands and I can't help but smile at her.

"Does that mean you will all be going to the annual Child Abuse Awareness fundraiser next Tuesday?" Ireland says to me then looks at Mia. "I hope you won't be gone by then."

"I am going with Gideon. I think…actually now I am not sure." I don't know if he will still want me to be his date since my episode in his office today.

"Well then you are all my guests. I will book you all a full table of 10 and you can bring whomever you want Ana." She smiles.

"That's very nice of you Ireland but something like that is terribly expensive. We couldn't ask you to do that. I insist on letting my brother Christian pay for it. He is always up for a worthy cause." Mia runs her finger around the rim of the glass and is getting very cocky.

Before the top of Mia's head flies off I put a stop to this. "Thank you Ireland. That's very kind of you and I accept. As a matter of fact not only is my best friend Kate and her boyfriend coming in but Kate's brother Ethan and my friend Jose should be around as well. We will all have a great time."

"Nonsense. Consider it done. My mother is the chairperson for the event and besides Gideon already bought 5 tables that I am sure are not filled up yet. I will make sure he has enough room for Ana and her friends. What's the sense of being one of the richest men in the country if you can't spend some money and believe me my brother can spend some money." Ireland is really giving her a run for her money with that 'take that bitch' look she just shot Mia.

"Well whatever. I have to get back to the apartment to unpack. Ana love, I will see you very soon." Mia kisses me on both side of my cheek. "Ireland it has been a pleasure."

I apologize for Mia but Ireland tells me it is no big deal. Apparently most girls in the expensive private school that she goes to are just as caddy. Ireland gets a text from Gideon that Angus is outside waiting to take her home. She tells me that dinner is on Gideon and I am not surprised. I give her a big hug and she leaves. I really do like her. She is a nice girl and she really seems to love her brother.

Sawyer stands and I put my finger up gesturing that I will be one minute. I want to use the ladies room first. He nods and points that he will be outside. I walk down he long hall to the ladies room that is empty. I step into one of the stalls and I hear the door open and whoever steps inside locks it behind them. I finish up quickly and panic because the footsteps stopped by the sink. Fear is rising in me and can't stay in here forever. I am trapped.


	18. Chapter 18

I was going to post this tomorrow but since you all asked so nicely. This chapter is for Mature Audiences only.

Chapter 18-Oh my.

**Gideon**

About 4 o'clock Ireland texts me that she is going out to dinner with Ana. She wants to know if I can book her a reservation at the club. Of course I agree and I even offer to drive them but the asshat Sawyer takes them. I arrive at the club at about seven and sit in my office watching Ana as she has dinner with my sister.

I am grateful that Eva forced me to be more involved with Ireland. She is the only family I really care about. She is such a good kid and I would kill any bastard that ever hurts her. I see Mia Grey approach the table. It looks as though her and Ireland aren't exactly hitting it off.

In the past I stalked for a purpose. I need to gain information. With Ana I find myself stalking for a different need. I need to see her face, her smile; the look on her face with she is deep in thought. I have the image of her looking up at me with those big blue eyes with my dick in her mouth. The way she took all of me freely. The want and the need she had for me. I need that again. I need her to want me again. I need to get rid of Grey. He is the only thing standing in he way of Ana and I being happy.

**Ana**

I take a deep breath and open the stall door to see Gideon leaning against the sink with his ankles crossed and his arms folded showing off his impressive biceps that are visible through his black t-shirt. He is no longer in his CEO mode. He looks young and carefree but worrisome all the same.

"Jesus Christ Gideon you scared the hell out of me." I snap at him.

"This scares you. Last night didn't phase you but me standing here sane and rational scares you."

"What do you want from me? Are you going to kick me out of your club now?"

"Why would I kick you out, have you done something wrong?"

"No. Just like I did nothing wrong last night to deserve to be kicked out of your apartment. I was trying to be your friend but you didn't care. Have you been so closed off from the world that you can't see when someone is trying to be caring and understanding."

"Ana," He reaches out and grabs my hands and pulls me into him wrapping my arms around his waist. "I just wanted you gone. I was afraid I hurt you and that is the last thing in the world I would want to do. If I hurt you I would never forgive myself. Then when you were laughing I…well I am not going to lie I was pissed."

"I was laughing because I kneed you in the balls. Not because of what happened. Look Gideon everyone has baggage. Some more then others but I can handle myself."

"I know you can. I can see that now." He kisses my forehead and raises my chin with his finger. Can I take you home?"

"Sawyer is here."

"Tell that douchbag to go away. I will take you home."

"Fine but he is not your biggest fan. He is really pissed you hit him."

"Fuck him. Do you want me to go out there and tell him to fuck off myself."

"No. I will do it. Thank you." I grab my phone from my purse and text Sawyer. Gideon is standing behind me with his arms around my waist kissing behind my ear but I really think he is just trying to check my text. When I finally get Sawyer to agree that I am okay and he can go I accidentally hit the wrong button on my iPhone when Gideon makes me jump by grazing his teeth on my ear. The most recent picture of myself appears on the screen. Gideon grabs my phone and smiles.

"ANA!"

"Give me my phone. Gideon seriously give it." I am trying to pull it away but he is taller than I am even in heals. He puts both hands on my phone and texts himself the picture and hands it back to me.

"Here ya go. Ready to leave."

"Gideon delete that."

"No way in hell. This little picture will keep me very warm at night." My face gets hot and I am truly embarrassed and pissed that he would do that.

"Gideon please. I don't want half-naked pictures of me wondering around New York."

"Do you really think I would show anyone. No way. This is all for me."

"Please. Please delete it. I am not comfortable with you having it." He is thinking…

**Sawyer**

Fucking asshole. He got her to go home with him. Mr. Grey is going to be pissed at me and…

"Sawyer! How are ya." Mia shouts as I walk in the door.

"Just fine Miss Grey-"

"Mia, stop calling me Miss Grey."

"Fine. Mia."

I walk into the kitchen and grab a bottle out Vodka out of the freezer. I pour me a small amount and slug it down slamming the glass on the counter.

"Where is Ana?"

"With Gideon Cross. He is apparently going to bring her home."

"Ut oh. Christian is not going to like that."

"No shit." I pour myself another drink and I see Mia slink off the bar stool and grab a glass.

"Line um up sir." I smirk at her and pour her some and put the bottle back before she asks for more.

I turn to lean on the counter and place my hands behind me to grab the edge. I rub the back of my neck and stretch a but.

"Long day?" Mia asks. I just shake my head yes. "Slide up." I stand and she hops on the counter and pulls me forcefully back so she can rub my shoulders. I tense up and step away but she yanks be back by my shirt. "Stay."

"You don't have to Mia. I will be fine."

"I know I don't have to Luke. I want to." Her fingers feel amazing. "Luke why don't you like me." Well there is a loaded question.

"I like you Mia. I just think you are a bit forceful."

"I don't mean to be. It is just who I am. I say what's on my mind."

"No one can accuse you of anything less." I snort.

"Luke, I really like you. I know I am flirty and you think I am a child or something but I really do like you. I have since the first time I met you."

"Mia, this is really inappropriate. I work for your brother-"

"Yea, yea, yea…and he will be mad and fire you for fucking his sister. I get it. God forbid Mia has any fun. Noooo only Christian can fuck who he pleases and Elliot can bang every chick from New York to Seattle but if Mia tries to get some it's a tragedy" Holy mother of god. I have never heard her talk this way.

"Mia. Um…I don't know what to say to that."

"I'll make you a deal. How about you turn around and kiss me. One kiss. If you don't like it then I will never bother you again. If you do well then…I guess we will see. Christian never has to find out. Deal." I turn to look back at her.

"Mia I don't think it's a good idea." She is staring at me like she is going to cry. She looks rejected and sad. "but fine. Only once."

She smiles and sits up straight on the counter. "Fine only once. That's all I need."

I put my palms on the counter on either side of her thighs. I lean down and close my eyes. I feel her soft lips on mine and I feel a warm electricity shock throughout my entire body. Mia parts her lips slightly and massages the inside of my mouth with her tongue. Shit this feels good. My dick is hardening. I move my hands up to her face and deepen our kiss. I feel her hands on the back of my head and her legs are wrapping around me. Our tongues are slowly caressing each others. My dick twitches between us and she smiles into my lips. I can't pull away. I can't break our connection. I feel her yanking on my belt buckle. Shit the camera. I pull away breathless.

"Fuck. Mia." I try to catch my breath.

"I thought that's where this was leading. Don't tell me you didn't feel it Luke. There is no way that wasn't amazing."

"Christian is going to see us. The camera is over on the opposite side of the room. "

"So what. I will tell him it was all me. Can we finish what we started now."

"Not here. My room. There is no cameras in the staff quarters." She claps her hands and hops off the counter and barrels down the hall to the staff rooms. I put my hands back on the counter and shake my head. I am dead for this. But what a way to go.

When I get to my room I see Mia sitting on her knees on my bed. She has removed her dress and is sitting in only her black bra and panties. I close and lock the door before making my way back to the bed. She sits up on her knees so she is more my height. I grab her waist and begin to slowly kiss her like we did before she removes my belt and pulls my shirt out of my pants and over my head. I unclasp her bra and her very full c cup breasts spill out into my hands. She unbuttons my pants and I kick them off never breaking contact with her. I do the same with my shoes and socks. I grab the back of her thighs and yank them up so she can fall back onto the bed. She giggles and for once it is not annoying.

She is lying on my bed wearing only her panties and I can't believe this is happening. I grab the strings on either side of her barely there panties and pull them all the way off. She is now embarrassed. I grab Mia's leg and pull it up to my face where I put small feather kisses all the way up her leg until I get to the apex of her thighs. She is watching me intently. I look into her big beautiful eyes to see pure lust.

Waxed, totally waxed it the first thing I think when I dive head first into this girl. She is soft and sweet and slippery wet when I slip two fingers into her.

"Wet already."

"Luke for you I have been wet for months. You feel just as good as I could ever have imagined."

"You have thought about this." I still and look up at her while my tongue is flicking her slowly.

"Yes…yes…"

"Yes you have thought about this or yes you like."

"B…b…both. Fuck don't stop." I stop.

"Tell me what you were thinking."

"What…What no. Come on Luke don't stop."

"Tell me Mia. Tell me what you want baby."

"Right now I would like to continue what you were doing."

"What was I doing."

"Are you really doing to make me spell it out for you?" She gets a devilish look on her face. "You want me to describe what images jog through my head late at night while I am touching myself thinking of you."

"Oh yea. Tell me." I smirk.

"Well first I want you lick me until I come." Done. "Then you lick up every last drop." Can do. "Then you kiss me." I'm there.

She flips me over before I even know what she is doing. She rips off my boxers and grabs me with both hands. "My turn." She growls. Holy shit this is hot.

"Then I slip you into my mouth and pump you up and down. Harder and harder until you are about to come." She does as promised. Her warm lips are on me and she is giving me the most amazing…ahh…ahhh. And she's up. Fuck I was almost there.

"Then I straddle you and slowly move up and down." I grab her breasts as I watch this beautiful woman move herself on top of me until she can't hold on anymore. I flip her under me and I enter her one inch at a time until all of me is inside her. She is so tight and warm I can't help but pick up the pace. She grips me from the inside and explodes all around me. That is enough to undo me all together and I follow suit. I ram into her a few more times to let her body drain me. I look down at her and kiss her harshly. Well I'll be damned I just got fucked Mia Grey. Shit I just fucked Mia Grey.

**Gideon**

My pants are getting tighter in the crotch the more I look at this picture. I don't want to delete it but I don't want Ana to be uncomfortable either. Perhaps a compromise.

"Ok Miss Steele I have a proposition for you."

"And what is that." She looks at me like I am going to blackmail her or something. She can say no and I will delete it all the same.

"I will delete the picture IF…you show me this in the flesh." I see her chest start to rise up and down. She is excited. Why shouldn't she be, this is hot.

"So let me guess this straight. If I pose the way I am in the picture then you will delete the one on your phone."

"That's what I said. Is there an echo in here." I look around the room and smile when she slaps my arm. I grab her and hold her close. She is so turned on right now. I can see it in her eyes. "Let me help you." She doesn't move. I grab her phone and while she is pulled into my chest I hit the contact button for a one Christian Grey and slide it to the other side of the counter. I want him to hear how I make Ana moan.

I reach behind her and pull down the zipper to her skirt. I feel her gasp against my chest. I smile and spin her around. "I want you to watch. I want you to look at me in the mirror as I strip off your clothes." She is nervous and excited all at the same time. It is such a turn of that I can watch this from every angle.

I yank her skirt so it falls to the floor and she steps out of it. I run my hands back up her thighs and over her hips until I get to the bottom of her shirt. She is looking at me with wide eyes and I am staring back equally as turned on. I grind my hips into her tight ass and she closes her eyes. "Open." I command and she immediately does.

As I start to unbutton her shirt slowly my fingers are slightly grazing her soft flesh. She groans in pleasure. Ana lifts her arms over her head and runs her fingers into my hair massaging my scalp. Fuck I need to touch her. When I get to the last button I open her shirt to reveal her sexy lace bra and I slip her shirt off her. "Do you see how beautiful you are Ana. You are so sexy and desirable. So smart and witty. You are everything any man could ever want in a woman. My feelings for you are much more than sex. I want you. All of you." I run my hand down her stomach and into her panties. She is soaking wet. "You are so wet." I run the tip of my finger around her opening and drag her wetness up to her nub. She moans when my fingers are rubbing in slow circles around her. I put my arm around her waist to hold her up as her legs go week.

Just touching her feels so good. I want to feel her. I want to be inside of her. Ana reaches behind her and grabs my cock from the outside of my pants. I want to explode right now. I turn her around so she can unzip my pants and spring free. She grabs my throbbing member and starts to pump up and down. I slip one finger inside her and I realize she is tight. "Oh Ana. Your so tight." I make sure I am loud enough that Grey doesn't have to strain to hear what is going on. I don't want to hurt her so I have to get her ready. As I am sliding my finger in and out of her I can feel her tightening up even more. She explodes around me and after she is completely finished I slip my finger out of her and into her mouth. I watch as she felicitates my finger just as she did my did the other night. "You are gorgeous when you come."

I kiss her so I can taste her. She pulls me closer and pumps me harder and harder. "Your hands feel so good touching me." I grab myself and place the head directly on her clit and move it in a circular motion. She is looking into my eyes intently and I want nothing more than to just slip inside her right now. I grab her thigh and slide myself up and down her fold to lubricate the tip. I am ready to insert myself…BANG…BANG…BANG.

"Who's in there? Unlock this bathroom door. This is a respectable establishment and we don't' allow any of this nonsense." That would be the night manager Roy.

Ana pushes me back and grabs her clothes. I right myself and help her get dressed. She looks mortified. As she is dressing I hang up her phone.

**Christian**

I am just on my way to Flynn's for my session. I am pleasantly surprised that Ana is calling me.

"Hi baby."

I hear Gideon's voice. I immediately get on high alert. _"I want you to watch. I want you to look at me in the mirror as I strip off your clothes."_

What the fuck?

_"Open"_ Gideon command. I know that tone of voice. It is the one I use in my playroom. I don't say anything. I have to listen.

_"Do you see how beautiful you are Ana. You are so sexy and desirable. So smart and witty. You are everything any man could ever want in a woman. My feelings for you are much more than sex. I want you_. All of you." Son of a bitch my temper is getting the best of me. I scream in the phone then I hear Ana moan. Fuck.

_"You are so wet."_

_"Oh Ana. Your so tight." _ That's it. My universe has just come crashing down. He has had her. He has had my Ana.

_"You are gorgeous when you come." _Anger explodes inside me. Only me. I am the only one that has seen her come. Only me. She is mine.

_"Your hands feel so good touching me." _She is moaning and touching him. She is mine. Only mine.

_BANG…BANG…BANG. "Who's in there? Unlock this bathroom door. This is a respectable establishment and we don't' allow any of this nonsense." _

He took her into a bathroom. A fucking public bathroom. 50 shades of rage is building inside me.

**Ana**

Gideon sneaks me out the back so no one can see it was me with him in the bathroom. Roy was equally as embarrassed when he found out he was yelling at the owner. I am sitting far away from Gideon on the other side of the car just looking out the window and waiting for the world to swallow me whole.

I don't know how he does that to me. How he can make me do what he wants and I am freely letting him. Gideon is everything I want. Everything I am asking Christian to be but…but he is not Christian. I can't sleep with Gideon. I can't I have to find a way to control myself. After these five weeks I will go back to Seattle and Gideon will be here. After tonight when Gideon was touching me I was wishing it was Christian. My Christian. I have to tell him. I want him and only him.

"Hay, you okay." Gideon asks.

"Yes I am fine. Just a little embarrassed."

"Ana you have nothing to be embarrassed about. It was just the two of us." The car stops and he climbs out and holds the door open for me. We step into the elevator and he pushes the button for his floor. I push the button to mine.

"You are not coming home with me." He steps in front of me and runs his finger down the side of my face.

"No. I don't think it is a good idea. I think the moment has passed." He kisses me to try and rekindle the spark we had a half hour ago. When I don't reciprocate he pulls away.

"Fine. I understand. I will see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

The doors open and I enter Christian's apartment. I see Mia on the bar stool and a very angry Sawyer pacing while on his phone.

**Sawyer**

I am lying here with Mia when my phone rings. Shit is the boss.

"Yes, Mr.-"

"SAWYER WHERE IS ANASTASIA!"

"With Mr. Cross sir. She had dinner with his sister and he was driving her home. She text me saying I should leave that she was ok. I came home to make sure Miss Grey was safe." Mia giggles.

"YOU LEFT HER WITH CROSS ALL ALONE. FUCK! DID SHE HAVE HER PHONE."

"Yes sir."

"SAWYER FIND HER. NOW! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO BUT FIND HER."

"Yes, sir." I hang up and get dressed.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to find Ana."

I dial Taylor to see what the hell is going on. "T what the fuck."

"Hold on a sec." I hear him covering the receiver to the phone. "Why would you leave her with that jack off."

"She insisted. She said to go home."

"Yea well Mr. Grey is livid. Apparently when Gideon and Ana were having a private moment in the bathroom he was butt dialed and heard the whole thing."

"Oh shit. Sure glad I am here and not there."

"Yea well you better find her and hope that she didn't do anything stupid." I hear the door open. "She's here T. Give me a moment with her then tell the boss."

"Hay guys. What's wrong Sawyer." Ana says to me with not a care in the world.

"Oh you tell me. Mr. Grey is fit to be tied. Where were you?"

"With Gideon."

"In a bathroom?"

"How do you know that?" Her eyes widen with shock.

"Let me give you some advice. Never accidentally dial your ex when you are having an intimate moment with another man."

"HHHHHHUUUUUUU." I hear Mia gasp. "Ana you didn't." Mia lunges for Ana and I grab her by the waist to stop her. "How could you do that to my brother? He loves you and you…"

"No no Mia. No you don't. Go to your room and wait there." Mia retreats but flips off Ana first.

"Where is your phone?"

"It died after we left. Sawyer what did he hear. Oh my god he is going to be so mad at me. I didn't sleep with him. I swear." She starts to cry.

"That's between you and Mr. Grey. Here is the landline. I suggest you keep it with you. No doubt he will call you."

I text Taylor to have Mr. Grey call the landline. I get back to my little fireball. Maybe I can convince her to take out all her aggression on me.

**Ana**

I walk into the bedroom and sit on the bed and cry. I can do nothing but cry and wait. After 10 minutes the phone doesn't ring. I go into the bathroom and take a shower. I can't believe I was so stupid. I don't think I called him. I didn't even touch my contacts. I get out of the shower and start to brush my hair. I can't believe I was this stupid again.

The phone rings and I jump. I look at it trying to delay this moment. On the third ring I pick up.

"Hello"

**Christian**

She answers the phone and her voice is small. I love the sound of her voice.

"Hello." Temper under control. Remember what Flynn just said. Hear her out. Find out exactly what happened and work through the anger. Neither of us speaks. "Care to explain what happened."

"I don't know where to start."

Is she serious? Sawyer no doubt told her what happened.

"Why don't you start off by explaining how you and Gideon wound up in a pubic bathroom. Then you can tell me how you let him undress you and fuck you while I listened."

"No Christian, we didn't. I swear."

"Don't lie to me Ana. I heard you. I heard everything. Him telling you to 'open'.

Him telling you how gorgeous you look when you come. Him saying how much he loves you touching him. I heard it all." Tears are running down my face. The one person that love in the world is lying to me and making love to another man.

"Christian I am telling you I didn't have sex with him. What you heard yes that happened but-"

"Ana I can't do this. I can't. Not anymore. I love you. I love you with all my heart but you are breaking the little bit of heart I have. You are."

"Christian. I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. He grabbed my phone and he saw the picture I sent you. Only you." Her voice is pleading. "He sent it to himself. He said that if I showed him in the flesh what I looked like in the picture then he would delete it. He started undressing me and I guess I just got carried away. He touched me but we never had sex. I swear. It has only been you."

"Did he call me?" I bet he did. He is playing with the wrong son of a bitch.

"I don't know. I really don't know how that happened."

"Ana I have to go."

"No Christian please don't go. Talk to me. Please don't hang up. I love you. I do. I swear. If you want me to come home I will. I will come home tonight. Just please don't leave me." I want nothing more than to trust her and hold her but I can't. I can't be near her not after all this.

"No. Don't come home. Stay in New York. I will talk to you soon."

"Christian no."

"Bye Ana." I hang up.

She is sobbing uncontrollably. I hate to leave her like this but I have to. I have to hang up if I am going to make it to New York by morning.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-Billionaire smack down

**Christian**

At 6:30 am I am climbing out of the car and into the lobby of my apartment. Taylor is parking the car but shortly he is a few feet behind me. When the elevator arrives I see Gideon. He is not paying attention because he is to focused on smirking at his phone. A million scenarios of him touching texting her, looking at her photo that was meant for my eyes only, of him fantasising about her run through my head.

When he looks up to exit all the anger that has built up in me makes me snap. I pile drive him into the back of the elevator. He instinctively let's go of his briefcase and gives me a hard shot to the side of my ribs. I hear Taylor scream something before the door shut. I pull back and punch him square in the jaw. His face is hard on my hand. Gideon works out just as hard as I do and is a bit bulkier but right now with all the rage I have inside me I could kill the hulk himself.

The small space of the elevator doesn't allow for too much power to be put behind the blows that I am throwing at his body and face. "Come on Cross. You're not going to fight back." I punch him again in the face. He doesn't move this time. He shakes his head and gives me a hard blow to the stomach.

"Is this about me taking your girlfriend?" He hits me with a body shot to the side. "Face it Grey I am the better man. Even if she does let you ever touch her again she will be thinking of me."

"Fuck you." I tackle him to the ground and straddle him as I lay punch after punch to his face. "She loves me. After she got home last night she told me what a mistake you were. You will never see her again." I pull back hit him one more time when the doors open and Sawyer and Taylor are pulling me off of Gideon.

Gideon stands and gets out to continue. Taylor holds me back while Sawyer stands between us. We continue to yell and scream at each other until Taylor pulls me in to the apartment.

**Gideon**

One of Greys goons pull him away so I can't beat him down like he deserves. I am left standing here with that douche Sawyer.

"You are lucky you all saved his life." I say to him.

"Stay away from Ana." He hauls off and hits me in the face with everything he has knocking me to the ground. I may have blacked out for a moment because when my focus comes back Sawyer is gone.

**Ana**

I didn't sleep all night. I must have dozed off before dawn but it's no use. I have to get up. Come on Ana. You have been here before. You felt this way when you left Christian. Now he has left you and he will never forgive you. My eyes well up with tears as I stare at the ceiling. I put my arm over my eyes to block out the light and start to sob again. After a few minutes I wipe my face and turn to climb out of bed.

When I turn to the side I am met with cold grey eyes and a look that stops me in my tracks. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Not long." He gets up and walks toward the door.

"Christian don't go." He stops. "Please, please don't go." He stays still but I can't move. I start to cry again and my knees give out. I am on the floor on my knees and I can't speak. I can't move or cry or feel. I space out. Too much has happened. To many tears and emotions.

"Ana." I don't move. I hear him but I can't comprehend his words. "Ana, get up."

There is only one way I can make this better. There is only one way I can be with Christian. I have to give him what he wants. I have to submit to him and let him be in control. I can't think. I can't feel. I go into subspace and all the pain the canes and whips will bring is noting in comparison to living my life without Christian in it.

I put my hands on my knees and hang my head. I will obey. I will do what Sir tells me. I will be the obedient sub Christian deserves. I love him. I want him. This is the only way.

"Ana, what are you doing? Get off the floor." I don't move. "Anastasia, talk to me. What are you doing?"

"What would you like me to say sir." My voice is stern and confident. No tears. No fear. I give myself to him freely because without him there is no me.

"Anastasia, get the fuck off the floor." He barks. I stand in front of him with my head down. He begins to pace.

**Christian**

She gets into sub position. Why? Does she think this is what I want? I don't want this. She is not my sub. Never was. I ask her to talk to me and she calls me sir. She is deep in sub mode. I recognize this. She has exited her body and she is in sub mode. That's it. I broke her. Gideon broke her. We both are to blame. I tell her to get off the floor and she complies. Well at least she has learned to be obedient.

I have to think about how I am going to handle this. I have to bring her back to me. She brought me back with love and kindness. I can't do this now. He has touched her I can't. Images of Leila broken and dirty run through my mind. Is this what happens when woman are with me. I break them.

"Ana baby, look at me." She lifts her head and stars into my eyes. She is not the same. She is not my Ana. Her eyes are hard and cold. Her red-rimmed eyes are looking at me but she is not here. This beautiful creature before me that could see into my soul at any given time is now light-years away. I have to snap her out of this and if I have to do it this way then so be it. I have to control my temper I can't do this if I am angry.

"Ana, put your arms around my neck. I am going to kiss you." From the look in her face she is just going through the motions. She brings her arms around my neck and I hold her into me. She feels like heaven. I love her scent and her full lips and the way she looks when she just wakes up in the morning. I bring my face down to her and pause to see if she will react by meeting my lips. She doesn't. She closes her eyes and waits for me to kiss her. I softly kiss her lips and she is kissing me back but not with the same need as usual. I slide my tongue in and out of her mouth and I can feel our usual spark start to ignite. Her tongue is caressing mine and her hands are in my hair. I pull her in closer to me. The hunger that we have for each other is fierce. After god knows how long I pull away and she keeps her eyes closed. When she opens them they are no longer distant but remorseful and forlorn. "Welcome back." I say to her and she sighs and sits on the bed.

**Ana**

I see light. I see hope. I see…Grey eyes staring back at me when I open my eyes. I sit on the bed with the need to cry again. No tears Ana. No more. Face this.

"You want to tell me what that was all about." He says getting on his knees in front of me trying to meet my face.

I shrug. "I don't know what happened. You were walking out and I saw my whole world just fade away." Fight back the tears Steele.

"I know how you feel. That's how I felt when you left me at Escala after…well it doesn't matter now." He murmurs.

"Why are you here Christian?" I look up at his face and for the first time I see its red and here is a small bruise near his temple. "Oh my god. What happened to you?" I reach up to touch it but he grabs my hands and kisses my knuckles before putting my hand back on my lap.

"I'm fine. Gideon however. For all I know he is still passed out in the hall." He grins. I don't respond. I don't dare.

Oh no. They were fighting over me. This is my fault. 'yea no shit. What did you expect when you go jerking around two guys who have feelings for you' my subconscious spits at me.

"I did this. I screwed up everyone's life." No one speaks for a few moments. "I am going to a hotel. I can't stay here. I appreciate what you have done for me after all the shit I put you through but I have to go. This isn't fair to you." I stand up and Christian grabs my wrist and pulls me back down.

"Are you quite done being dramatic." He raises a brow. "You are not going anywhere. Kate and Elliot will be here tomorrow and didn't you say Jose is coming in today for some show."

"Shit. Yes." I grab my phone to see if he emailed me.

"Ana whose phone is that."

"Mine." I look at him confused.

"Where did you get it? Where is your old phone?"

"Seattle. I left it there and when I got here Gideon gave me this one."

"Are you fucking crazy. Shit Anastasia."

"What? What did I do now?"

"I thought you were using your old phone. That is how Cross has tracked you. That is how he knows everything you are doing. He is monitoring it. Give it to me."

**Christian**

I look at all the text messages and emails she has sent from it. Most of it is harmless except for the picture she sent me. I see from the time stamp that she is telling the truth about Cross sending the pic to himself. It was sent a few minutes before I got the call last night.

"Christian this is why I have to go. I keep screwing up. Please just let me leave. You will all be better without me. I am sure Kate and Jose will understand."

"Stop the shit. You are not leaving. And you are not getting this phone back. I will have one sent here today."

"Why? So now you can check up on me? Than the cycle continues. I am being pulled back and forth like a rag doll and I can't take it. I will get my own damn phone."

My phone rings and I don't recognize the number but I answer anyway. "Grey"

"Good Morning Mr. Grey. My name is Corrine Giroux. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment."

"Now is not a good time. What is this about?" Who the hell is this woman?

"Mr. Grey, I am a friend of Gideon Cross and well…I think we should meet. I am to understand that he is vying for the attention of a friend of yours and I am here to help you."

"Hold." I exit the room and walk into my study. "You have my attention Miss Giroux. What is it you would like to discuss? It's Mrs. Giroux actually and what I want to discuss is very sensitive a subject to be handled over the phone. Is there somewhere we can meet? My apartment maybe." Hell no. This could be a trap.

"Do you know where Gideon lives?" If she is in fact a friend then she won't have a problem finding the place.

"Of course." She says with a sharp tone.

"Good. I am in the same building. My apartment would be better."

"How about an hour. Is that sufficient enough time?"

"Yes, that's fine. And come alone."

"This is not a set up Mr. Grey."

"I'll be the judge of that."

I speak to Taylor and have a background check done on Corrine. All seems pretty straightforward. She attended the same college as Gideon. They were engaged. She was married. Recently divorced. Wealthy family. Never in trouble. I tell Taylor to bring her right to my office when she gets here and keep Anastasia busy so she doesn't see her. I don't want her going back and telling Cross she was here.

I go into the kitchen to have breakfast and I see Mia eating.

"Mia."

"Oh Christian what happened to you."

"Nothing of consequence. I am fine."

"Was it Ana? Christian I swear I am going to claw her eyes out." I smile at my sister's fierceness.

"You will do no such thing. This had nothing to do with Ana."

"The hell it didn't." Ana says as she walks into the kitchen. "I don't blame you for hating me. If it were my brother I would claw out the eyes of any bitch that treated him so badly. No worries Mia. I will be gone soon."

"I told you you are not going anywhere." I glare at her and Mia is all fiery and ready to throw down.

"Mia since you will be here for a few more days how about I put you up at the Ritz and send you on a little shopping trip." This should distract her. "Under one condition."

"And what's that?" She is smiling now and her anger is gone. It is now replaced with dollar signs.

"You take Sawyer with you. He will stay with you at your suite to make sure that you don't get caught up in this whole mess." Mia gets excited but then protests. "Take it or leave it Mia."

"Fine. I will get my stuff. Lets go Sawyer I guess you are my new babysitter." She is not being sincere in her delivery. She turns back to look at me. "You know what Christian. I am a grown woman and I don't need a babysitter."

"Here, here Mia. I am with you on that one." Ana says as she hold up her glass of juice before taking a sip. I narrow my eyes at her. She just shrugs.

"Well as always Mr. Grey. A fun-filled morning. I am now going to take a shower and go to the airport to get Jose."

"Taylor is going with you." I say matter-of-fact.

"Of course. No doubt I need a babysitter also. Only difference between Mia and me is I need a babysitter to save me from myself." I smirk. Her smart mouth gets me every time.

**Sawyer**

I gather Mia's stuff and my bag and put it in the car. I am supposed to be protecting this girl not sleeping with her. All and all not a bad gig.


	20. Chapter 20

Ok guys this is it for a few days. I wanted to get this out. Merry Christmas!

Chapter 20- The plot thickens

**Ana**

I leave with Taylor. I felt like I was being stalled by Christian when I was about to leave. He kept asking me silly questions about Jose's show and if Kate called and what we talked about. Then suddenly it was time to go. Weird.

I pick up Jose and we go to lunch and catch up. He has his camera and we decide to go to Central Park and take a walk and just talk and have fun. It feels so normal to be with someone who doesn't want to jump your bones every second. I know he made a mistake once but we are like brother and sister. I am more comfortable with him then any man. Including Christian. I am very relaxed and we can just talk and hang out. This day reminds me of a simpler time before I met Christian. My life was so easy. No constant drama. No men fighting over me. Just me…

"So we have talked about everything else except for the elephant in the room. Do you want to tell me what is going on with you and Grey."

"Not really. Besides there is nothing to tell. I messed up. I messed around with his feelings and got burned all because I got caught up in living like I belong in the Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous."

"Ana. You belong. You just need to make a decision on what you want and run with it. No distractions. This Cross guy. You like him. Can you see yourself with him instead of Christian."

I take a long pause and let out a deep breath. "No. He is my rebound I guess. I am just sorry I hurt him."

"It sounds like he hurt you. It doesn't sound like he took your feelings into account when he called Christian from your phone. That was a sleezeball thing to do."

"I know. Trust me we will be discussing that but right now I just want to stay away from him. I don't think it's a good idea that I am around either now, but with Christian…I love him Jose. He is my forever."

"Then I think you have your direction. So what is stopping you."

I smile. "Nothing." I give Jose a big hug and Taylor clears his throat. Jose and I both laugh and keep walking.

**Christian**

I walk into my study and I see a very fetching woman with long dark hair and clear blue eyes. She stands when I enter the room and I shake her hand.

"Mrs. Giroux I presume."

"Call me Corrine, Mr. Grey. If our little arrangement is going to work we will have to be a bit less formal."

"Well considering we don't have an arrangement I am not sure why we need to be familiar with each other."

"You will. It appears that we both have the same problem. I am going to be frank with you Mr. Grey. I want Anastasia Steele away from Gideon just as much as you do. I stood by and watched him go ga ga over Eva Trammel and just as he was getting over her he seems to have found a new flavor of the week."

"Careful Mrs. Giroux. Continue."

"How I see it is we have an opportunity to help each other. This will take some theatrics on your part and I don't know how you will feel about what I am proposing."

"Yes, the reason you are here. What exactly are you proposing?"

"We date. Pure and simple."

"We date?" I am laughing in her face. This is a desperate cry for help if I ever saw one.

"Not really date but just enough to make them mad with jealousy. Once Eva left Gideon closed himself off. That is until he met Ana. Now he is as vibrant as ever. So this is my time to step in and snatch him up before Eva has a change of heart. Is Ana a jealous woman?"

"Before I continue this conversation you will need to sign an NDA. I won't go any further with this until you have signed. If you would like to take it with you and get back to me-"

"No need. I will sign it. I have no intention on discussing this with anyone outside this room, as I would hope you would be as discreet. This is a sensitive matter, as you understand. If he knows we are playing him we will both be a victim of his wrath."

"Ok. As you will also understand I am not interested in hurting Anastasia. I just want her away from him."

"I completely understand. I have no ill will toward her. She simply just…got in the way."

I ponder what she is proposing and it makes all the sense in the world. There is no way Ana wouldn't believe me. She is pretty, brunette, and smart. Just like I would want of a sub. Ana knows my type and her insecurities have never been a secret.

"I'll do it. I'm in. What do we do first?"

"Well, I suggest we make a display of ourselves. I understand from Gideon that Miss Steele is living here. Perhaps I come over tomorrow, we can say we are going out and leave from here. She has to see us together." I don't want to hurt Ana. I love her. However giving her a dose of her own medicine will do her some good.

"OK. She gets home at 5:30. Be here before then."

"Sounds good. Oh and are you going to the charity dinner at the Met on Tuesday? Gideon is taking Ana. I would suggest you be my date as well."

She didn't tell me that. "I am now."

"Great. See you tomorrow Mr. Grey and remember, it is probably best to keep all others out of this little arrangement. The closer to the vest we keep this the better."

I show her out and work for a few hours before I hear Ana come home with Jose. I had Maria make us dinner in so they don't have to go out together. We all decide to turn in early. I tell Ana it would be best if she stayed in one of the guest rooms. She agreed but I could see she was hurt. Being a jerk to her doesn't come as easily as it once did.

**Ana**

This damn alarm is going to be the death of me. I leap out of bed though because today Kate is coming. I can't wait. I miss her so much. I really need her. I know what I want and I know how to get it. Since my clothes are still in Christians closet, phase one of "Operation Get Christian Back" is in full effect.

I step out of my room quietly and into Christians. He is still sleeping but when I close the door he wakes up.

"Good morning Miss Steele. To what do I owe the visit." His voice makes me jump especially since his eyes are closed.

"Sorry sir," I say as pleasantly as I can. "I have to get ready for work and since my clothes are in here…I didn't mean to wake you." I am twisting my hair and trying to be sweet. He stretches and finally opens his eyes. He gives me a big grin but then corrects himself.

"Well then. I wouldn't want to keep you. Feel free to use my bathroom while I eat breakfast." He slips out of bed and I can see the morning effects on his body. My eyes glance down and stick on his bulge. He snaps his fingers bringing me out of my dirty thoughts. I blush and walk into the bathroom to get ready.

**Christian**

I hear my door open but I keep my eyes closed to see what she is doing in here. I have to keep my game face on if I want Corrine's plan to work. When I startle her she is trying to be pleasant. She has even playfully called me sir and is twirling her hair. It takes all my willpower to not grab her and fuck her on my bed right here and now. I get my wits back and leave the room but my body reacts to her. I see her staring at my crotch and I grin but I have to go.

In the kitchen Jose is already eating breakfast while talking to Maria. I sit down next to him and we talk about his show while I eat my breakfast. About a half hour later I go back into my room. She has to be done by now. I open the door and she is stepping into a blue dress that is form-fitting. She meets my eyes as I enter and she turns around and asks if I would zip her up. I want to peel this dress off of her and have my way with her. I can see that she is wearing stockings and a blue lace bra and my dick stands at attention.

As I zip up her dress my fingers graze her back and she holds up her hair to prevent it from getting caught in the zipper. I just want to kiss her neck and shoulders but I resist. I pull my hand away and she turns around confused.

"I have something for you." She grabs her purse and takes out the Ben Wah Balls that she had in the night of the Coping Together dinner. She grabs my hands and puts the balls in my palm, closes my hand, and kisses my fist. "Until next time."

Damn it. I am stone solid. I can't take this much longer. My instincts tell me that I don't need Corrine but I won't risk it. I can't take another episode of Gideon almost fucking her.

"Thank you. I was wondering where these went off to."

**Ana**

Not the reaction I was looking for. Why was he wondering where they were? Did he want to use them? Oh no with someone else. Did he contract another sub while I was gone. I rush out into the kitchen before any more words can be said.

"Morning Ana Banana. New York agrees with you." I glare at him. He knows he is the only one allowed to call me Ana Banana and get away with it.

"So I am told. I don't necessarily agree."

"Off to work?"

"Yup. Are you going to the studio today?"

"Yes. I actually have a surprise for you at the opening on Thursday."

"Really? What is it?"

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Well you have me intrigued. I will be there. Kate and Elliot will be there also I am sure. I don't know about Christian and Ethan."

"What about me and Ethan?" Christian emerges from the bedroom wearing a dark blue suit and white shirt open at the top.

"We were just discussing Jose's show on Thursday. I wasn't sure what your plans are."

"Well I will let you know after tonight. Can I bring a guest?" His question takes me by surprise. Who would he want to bring?

"Um…sure. I will put you as a plus one. No problem." Jose looks at me confused. I take his confusion and raise him a confused shrug.

"Ana are you ready to go to work. I will take you myself."

I don't respond. I am not sure what happened. We were getting along so well yesterday then today he is being cryptic and weird. The elevator ride as well as the car ride to work is silent. I don't understand.

"Here is your new phone. Use it if you want to. If not give it back to me when you get your own." He hands me my phone and doesn't look at me. He gets out to open my door. Still nothing.

"Christian, is there something wrong? You are being very quiet."

"No. Nothing is wrong. Have a good day at work. I will have Taylor collect you at 5:00. Kate and Elliot will be there when you get home and I have arranged for Maria to cook you all dinner."

**Christian**

When she walks into the building her shoulders are lower and she is hanging her head. I am pissed that I have to keep her at a distance. In order for my plan to work I need her to believe I have moved on. This is going to kill her and me but my plan is more then just making her jealous. If Cross thinks that I am not interested anymore then he will let is guard down. I have to get my plan in motion. She will either love me or hate me but she will be away from danger. The danger of Cross at least.

I go back to the apartment and I work for a few hours in my office. At 3 o'clock I hear the annoyance of Elliot and Kate. I go out into the main room and great them. Elliot gives me some shit about the auction but then remembers he has to check in with his office before he can continue to be an ass. Kate is shifting from side to side nervously.

"Christian can I talk to you." She looks where Elliot is standing. "Privately."

"Of course. Lets go to my office."

I close the door behind us and sit across from Kate at my desk. "What's on your mind Kate."

"Gideon. Christian, he is dangerous and I am worried about Ana." My eyes widen. I wonder if Ana has told her something that I don't already know. I lean forward and fold m hands on my desk."

"You have my attention."

"Christian, shit I don't know where to start. Ummm…My cousin used to date Gideon. She was abused when she was a kid by her step-brother Nathan. A few months back Nathan was found murdered."

"Kate is your cousin Eva."

"Yes how do you know that."

"Fuck…tell me everything. Tell me exactly what you know."

"Nathan raped Eva repeatedly for years. No one in the family knew until my Aunt Monica took her to the hospital because she was having a miscarriage. She told my aunt everything. My aunt divorced her husband and Eva got a nice chunk of change for her trouble. A few months ago Eva moved here from New York. After she started working here she met Gideon. He propositioned her and they started dating. Apparently Nathan came here and tried to extort Cross for money. He was found dead shortly after that."

"Gideon killed him?"

"No one knows but after probing my Aunt Monica she said that I shouldn't ask questions I don't want the answers too. He was investigated but there wasn't enough evidence. I think he did."

"Kate, does Ana know about this."

"No I was going to tell her but after thinking about it I thought it was best to tell you first to see how you want to proceed. Christian I am scared for her."

"Thank you for telling me Kate. Please don't tell Ana any of this." I go ahead to tell her about what has happened between Gideon and Ana since she last talked to her. Kate is shocked that Ana would do any of this but I assure her that Ana is different then the shy girl we knew. "Kate I have to tell you something. I don't think you are going to like it but now more than ever I know this is the right decision. You cannot tell anyone about what I am going to tell you. Not even Elliot."

"Sure I promise."

I tell her about my arrangement with Corrine. I need her to be there when Ana breaks down. This is going to hurt her but it is for her own good.

"Christian, I don't know. That's a bit harsh."

"I know it is, but if this blows up in my face I need someone close to her to know the truth. Kate if she knows and he is obsessed with her as I think he is than she will turn him away and he will get desperate. I need to do this. If I want a future with her I need to get rid of Cross. Just trust me." She nods and Elliot knocks on the door.

"Everything ok in here."

"Yea baby everything is cool. Just catching up."

**Ana**

This day went by fast thank goodness. I can't wait to get home to see Kate. Taylor is here already waiting to pick me up. I get in the car and he looks at me with sad eyes.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes. Ma'am. I am fine. Did Mr. Cross give you any problems today?"

"No I haven't seen him all day thank god."

The rest of the ride is silent and even in the elevator the tension is thick. I get to the apartment and I see Kate and Elliot talking in the kitchen.

"Ana!" Kate runs to me and nearly tackles me. "We have some talking to do missy."

"I know. We have all night though."

"There is my favorite brunette." Elliot gives me a big hug.

"Don't let Christian hear you say that." I giggle but Kate and Elliot just look at each other.

I hear the door to Christians study open and I hear giggling. It is a woman. I turn around and look and see Christian and some woman with long dark hair and blue eyes walking hand in hand. My breath stops. He doesn't even look at me.

"Taylor I am going out for the evening. You can take the night off. Don't wait up." Christian says and holds the door open for the woman to exit. He doesn't even acknowledge me.

Kate grabs my hand and tears pool in my eyes. He is holding her hand. He is laughing with her. This is what I deserve. This is what I get for stringing him along. He moved on. His actions today and him asking Jose to bring a guest all make sense. He got a new sub. She fits the bill. I am replaced.

"Asshole." Elliot growls. He grabs his phone and storms out into the other room.

**Christian**

I get a text from Elliot:

**That was terrible. The look on her face when you left with that woman was of pure pain. Hope you are happy with yourself. This poor girl is beside herself right now. Congratulations, I guess you win Christian.**

I am such an asshole. I can't believe I am doing this. I have to. After my talk with Kate I had Welch confirm what Kate told me. His contact with the NYPD told him that they know Cross is good for it but without more evidence there is nothing they can do. I have to see what info I can get out of Corrine. Maybe she will slip up.

**Ana**

I sit with Kate and Elliot and try to listen to them about their vacation. My only focus is of Christian. Jose comes home and we all decide to watch a movie. I am not watching as much as staring. I am sitting here looking at the screen thinking of what Christian is doing now. This must be how he felt when I was with Gideon. This is a terrible feeling. I know now that I have to move on. Kate tells me to give him time and faith but I don't think I can. Not now. If he doesn't believe that I didn't have sex with Gideon then he is probably having sex with her right now.

Everyone goes to bed and I sit here and watch more TV. I fall asleep on the couch and I dream of Christian kissing me and telling me he loves me.

**Christian**

After a very boring dinner with Corrine I took a walk around the city until it got late enough to go home. I walk into the apartment and see my beautiful Ana on the couch sleeping. I grab a blanket and cover her. Her lips part slightly and I kiss her gently not to wake her. I tuck a piece of hair behind her ear and tell her how much I love her. She stirs a bit. I turn off the TV and sit opposite her and watch her sleep. I could watch her forever.


	21. Chapter 21

-Chapter 21-Friends?-

**Sawyer**

It's been two days and two nights of Mia and I staying in. Every time Grey or T calls I tell them we are shopping or sightseeing but the truth is we haven't left this hotel. I have to go to the apartment today to rendezvous with Taylor for tonight's outing. He tells me Mr. Grey has a new female friend so I am glad he has sent me away. If he was just going to find himself a new girl to take to his red room then I don't know why we keep following Ana all over the country. It sucks that they couldn't work it out. I really like Ana. She is like the sister I never had. She is smart and keeps Taylor and I on our toes.

Mia gets out of the shower and walks into her room completely naked. She tells me that she wants to come with me to Christian's but if she keeps this up we will never leave. If anyone had told me last week I would be Mia Grey's new sex toy I would have said you were crazy. I really like Mia. She is much more than the annoying chick she usually acts like. I mean she is totally annoying in a fun and sexy kind of way. I wonder if Grey would let me be her private security. I can't ask him to make it obvious but I can certainly drop hints about her being in danger.

The more time I can get her alone the better.

**Gideon**

Ana has avoided me like the plague. She has ignored my texts and calls. I was in meetings all day yesterday so I couldn't sneak away to talk to her. Grey is keeping her under lock and key and now that all Ana's friends are around she will be even more indisposed.

I have to get her alone. I think about how I can make time for her. She was acting weird on Monday night when I was driving her home. I don't know what happened. We were having an amazing time in the bathroom then Grey had to fuck it up by coming back to New York.

I shift in my seat and wince from the pain in my side. Damn Grey and his goons sucker punching me. They will both get theirs.

Sitting at my desk reading the paper I see something that makes me choke on my coffee. It is a picture of Grey and Corrine having dinner. I don't know what game Grey is playing now but I don't like it. He is using Corrine to get to me. From the picture it looks like Grey is deep in thought while Corrine is her usually bubbly self. Something is amiss. How does he know her and why would they be together.

**Ana**

I wake up on the couch and stretch. My muscles are stiff from lying so uncomfortably. I look at the clock on the cable box it is time to get up. I can't go into Christian's room because I don't know if he came home alone. I don't want to walk in on him sleeping with another woman. He never slept with another woman before me but now its different. He is different. He has broken through so many walls it will be easier for him now.

I walk into the kitchen to see Christian, Jose, and Elliot at the breakfast bar.

"Morning Ana Banana."

"Jose. Elliot good morning." I smile and walk past the three of them.

"Good morning Anastasia."

"Whatever. Is your room empty?" I put my hand on my hip and my tone is dripping with annoyance.

"Yes." He smirks at me and I roll my eyes and storm off.

I walk into his room and into the closet. I grab a handful of hangers with shirts on them and hang them over my arm. I grab another set of hangers with skirts and work slacks and carry all of it out of his room and into mine. I throw it all on the bed and head back off toward Christians room. I hear Elliott laughing and Christians face is red. Who cares. I am not going to keep all my stuff in his closet and risk catching him screwing some random woman while I am trying to get ready for work.

I go over to my drawer and grab a handful of panties and bras. I also grab some packages of stocking and leave the room again. The kitchen is silent this time and tension fills the room. Once more trip for shoes and I am home free. I walk into Christian's room and he is sitting on the bed with his elbows on his knees.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I am doing genius?" I walk into the closet and grab three boxes of shoes. I can get all the other stuff later but this should hold me.

"It looks like you are leaving." I don't answer him. I walk past him and back to my room. Shit. All my stuff is in his bathroom.

I walk past him again and straight into the bathroom. I pick up my makeup case, blow dryer, toothbrush, deodorant, and perfume.

"Ana are you leaving?" Again I walk past him without a word but this time I slam the door behind me. I go back to my room and put my stuff away. Christian walks over and stands in the doorway watching me like I am a wild animal. "Ana say something to me." He commands.

"Something to me." I kick the door shut while trying to maneuver the hangers in my hand to hang my shirts in the closet. Before going off into the attached bathroom to get ready for work I take a deep breath and look at myself in the mirror. One day at a time. That's how I have to handle this. One day at a time.

**Christian**

She won't even look at me. She is totally pissed off. She asks if my room is empty. Like I could ever sleep with another woman in my bed. Only her. She is the only person I have ever allowed in my bed. Elliot is giving me one-liners as she walks back and forth. Jose is smiling at Elliot but he is just pissing me off more. I wish I could just tell her how I feel but what I am working in is to dangerous for her to have any involvement. My plans are not the same as Corrine proposed but I need Corrine to get intel on Cross so the farce continues. If my plans work out then Cross won't ever be able to hurt young innocent girls like Eva and Ana again.

I ask her to talk to me and she mocks me and closes the door. Even though she is being difficult she is still cute when she is angry. She gets all fired up it only makes me want her more.

I go back to my room and get ready for work. It is going to be a long night and I don't know if I can hold off without being inside her for much longer. I need to feel her.

**Ana**

I am feeling in a dreary, angry mood so I dress in a black skirt, black blouse and black heels. After a short breakfast, Kate enters the kitchen. I nod at her with sad eyes and grab my purse and bag to get ready to leave. Christian and Elliot enter the kitchen and from the look on both of their faces they have been discussing me. Christian looks me over and from the look on his face he approves. Elliot whistles through his teeth in approval and Kate giggles at him.

"Not so bad yourself Elliot. Must be good to always be the best looking guy in the room." I say and Elliot smiles at me and gives me a knowing wink. I can feel Christian glaring at the back of my head. "Now if you will excuse me I have to get to work."

"Taylor will take you" Christian declares.

"I will take myself."

"Why do you have to be difficult?" He mutters to me. I can see everyone in the room looking at us both uncomfortably. Christian and I just look at each other having a staring contest to see who will break first. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jose coming.

"Looking good Ana. But what's with all the black. Who died?" he jokes. I open the front door and look back to Christian

"I did."

I press the button to the elevator and see Sawyer and Mia coming up. They are both smiling like a couple of giddy teenagers in love. Sawyer straightens out when he sees me.

"Off to work." He looks around. "Where's Taylor?"

"I am more than capable of getting myself to work. He is inside."

"Let me take you."

"No thanks."

"Mia go inside and tell your brother that I will be right back. Ana let's go." I roll my eyes. Sawyer is just trying to make my life, or maybe even his life easier. His intentions are not to push me around. Sawyer is my friend. He is, or was, my bodyguard and we spend a lot of time together so I know he is just looking out for me. I concede and off we go.

Getting in the front instead of the back he drives me as my friend not my bodyguard. "So you and Mia, huh."

"What?" By the look on his face and the fear in his voice I know I am right. "What are you talking about."

"Oh come on. You can't deny it. I know that look anywhere."

"What look?"

"The way you both looked at each other. Like you were reading each others naughty thoughts."

"Ana. You can't-" I can see his face riddled with apprehension.

"Relax." I hold my hands up defensively. "What you and Mia do is between the two of you. I am in no position to judge anyone. As long as you're happy I am happy for you."

"Thank you Ana."

"But Mia Grey?" Raising my brows and looking at him like he is crazy.

"I know. I know. She really is great though. Once you get past the exasperating personality." I laugh at his comment and before I know it I am at The Crossfire.

**Gideon**

I have to talk to Ana straight away. I wait for her near the security desk. I was informed by my security that she left for work with Sawyer. She walks through he door and she looks directly at me. She is so beautiful all in black. She ignores me and I follow her. Again. We both get into the elevator and I discourage others to climb in. Once we are on our way I stop the car to talk to her. At least in here she can't run from me.

"Leave me alone Gideon. I am not in the mood for your shit this morning."

"I see that. I do need to speak with you though."

"Well perhaps if I give you my phone you can call Christian and he can listen in again." My mouth thins and I raise by brow. I won't deny it. It was the best thing I could have done. I know Grey must have been out of his mind with jealousy to know that I could get Ana to moan for me like that. Her body is so highly attuned to the slightest touch. "Are you going to even deny that you did that on purpose."

"No. I won't lie to you."

"Why did you do that? At least give me a good reason as to why you feel the need to ruin my life."

"Ana I am not ruining you life. You participated freely and if I recall you more than enjoyed yourself so don't play the victim. Grey needed to know what was happening. He would have found out eventually. I just saved you the heartache to tell him yourself." My focus shifts to the task at hand.

"Ana do you know this woman?" I show her a picture of Corrine.

"No." She bites her lip nervously.

"This is Corrine Giroux. She is my ex fiancé." I look to her for some tell-tale sign that she is lying. I don't see how she doesn't know Grey is seeing her since she lives in the same apartment as him. God only knows why.

"And why do I care."

"Because it seems that her and Grey are…friends. I don't know what they have up their sleeve but Corrine is a self-centered bitch. She made a lot of trouble for Eva. If she is trying to make me jealous it won't work. She knows that. At least I hope she does. I think this is for your benefit." She looks confused but she seems to have an 'uh huh' moment and she smiles.

"I could care less Gideon. Whoever Christian chooses to sleep with is non of my concern."

"Just be careful Ana. I am serious when I say that Corrine is desperate. She may still think that she has a chance with me so I am afraid she may try to hurt you to get to me."

"Oh great. The drama continues." She makes me smile.

"I missed you. Have you been avoiding me?"

"Yes. I am really angry that you called Christian from the bathroom. What I do with you is private. It is no ones business but ours. Same goes with Christian and I. You are both too busy trying to one up each other neither of you cares that this is my life. After all this comes to a head and one of you wind up destroying the other where does that leave me. Alone. All alone."

**Ana**

Leila's words. Oh no. Leila kept saying she was all alone. She was broken and a shell of a person and all alone. That will be me. If I keep this up I will turn into Leila. I love Christian and I am going to fight for him but I have to be on my toes with these two. Gideon has never hurt me. Well with the exception that when it comes to Christian and me he takes out all the stops to keep us apart. Has been here for me from the start and I know he means well. I do care for him but not the same way I care for Christian.

"Ana, I only have your best interest at heart. I am not trying to hurt you. I really do care about you and it pains me to see Grey hurt you. Can we at least just be friends? No pressure. Until you figure out what it is you want I am wiling to just be your friend. No strings attached."

"Fine. If you can behave yourself and stop all this nonsense where I am concerned…like cloning my cell phone." I look at him and he looks back knowing that I know what he did. "Then we can be friends." I extend my hand and he shakes it.

"Deal."

"Are you still going to your friends art showing tonight."

"Yes."

"Can I take you? I have heard good things about him."

"I am going with my best friend Kate and since her boyfriends is Christian's brother I doubt us going together will be comfortable for anyone. I can meet you there though."

"Good." We both smile and he lets me go to work. Finally.

**Christian**

My plans are in line so far. After a full day of meetings with associates that will help me pull off my master plan I can see light at the end of the tunnel. I don't think it will be this easy to pull off going forward but all my ducks are in order now to take down Cross. He will not know what hit him. I think about how publically I want to execute my master plan and I think exposing him for the psychopath he is in front of all his peers is the best revenge I could ask for. The charity dinner at the Met where his family will all be is the perfect place. He made me look like an ass in front of my family so I am all too willing to return the favor. After that Ana will be mine.

I just wish I didn't have to hurt her by letting her think I am with Corrine. I know she thinks Corrine is my sub and that is the last thing I want her to think. She has such low self-esteem and she has always thought that is what I need but not now. Not after her. I don't need that shit to be happy. I just need her. After this is all over I will spend the rest of my life trying to show her how much I love and want only her. I just hope we make it that far.

**Ana**

I get home at 5:30 at Maria has dinner waiting on the table for us all to eat before we leave. Kate and Elliot are drinking a glass of wine on the balcony and I head out to join them.

"Hay. What are you guys doing out here?"

"Admiring the view." Kate says still in Elliot's arms.

"The view from back here is much better." I turn around to see who said that. I see Ethan standing behind me holding two more wine glasses. I smile and him and grab the glasses. He gives me a big hug lifting me off my feet. Just as he spins me around I see Christian walking into the main room. His eyes meet mine and I know jealousy has taken over.

"When did you get here? Where are you staying?" Questioning Ethan and ignoring Christian.

"I came in with these two clowns. Urgh, Ana if I had to watch them make out one more time I was going to drown myself in the ocean." He bumps my shoulders. "I am staying with my Aunt Monica."

Like the fun police Mr. Partypooper himself comes out to tell us dinner is ready. He glares at Ethan and I roll my eyes.

Just as we are finishing up a very quiet dinner Kate and I clear our dishes. She grabs Elliot's as well and I take Ethan's. Christian is sitting there clearly annoyed by my taking Ethan's plate and not his. After talking with Gideon today I realize that Corrine is not his sub. He is up to something. Gideon is right he is doing this to make me jealous. If he wasn't he would be more discreet. He has built his entire personal life on being as secretive as possible so if she were his sub he wouldn't bring her in public.

"So Steele what are you wearing?"

"I don't know yet. Can you help me get the rest of my stuff out of Christians room. You can help me pick something out." I see Christian throw his napkin on his plate and head for his study. Ethan is very confused by what is happening.

"What gives?"

"Christian and Ana broke up." Elliot murmurs.

"Really. Well than. Now's my chance to sweep you off your feet Steele." Ethan jokes while smirking.

Elliot snorts. "I don't think so. They would both snap you in half."

"Both?"

"Yea, Gideon Cross and Christian." He motions with his thumb to me. "Seems that she has the countries most eligible bachelors eating out of the palm of her hand." Ethan's eyes get wide with fear and Kate shakes her head at him.

What the hell was that?

"Come on Steele let's get your stuff and make you sexy." She grabs my hands as we head into Christians room.

We grab all my clothes and shoes and put them into my closet. Kate goes off to her room to get ready. I am putting the last shirt into the closet and I see Christian's grey tie hanging around the neck of my blouse. He must have put it there. Why? To be cruel? To punish me by reminding me of what I lost?

I hold it in my hands and pull it through my fingers and smile. It brings me back to the best time of my life. A time when as long as Christian what holding me in his arms the world was okay. I start to cry and I hold it up to my nose to sniff in his scent. Kate comes in and sees that I am in a bad way.

"Ana, no. Don't cry."

I fall to my knees and break down. "He's gone Kate. He is. He doesn't love me. I don't know what I am going to do without him."


	22. Chapter 22

I hope you all enjoy. The next chapter will have more of Eva and Cross's past will begin to collide with his present.

-chapter 22-The show-

**Christian**

Standing outside Ana's door I can hear her crying. I wanted to go and look for the tie before she found it so I can see that sexy look as she hands it over but I severely screwed that up. I want to be the one to dry her tears. I want to be the one to hold her and kiss her soft lips and tell her it is all going to be okay.

"Come on Steele, let's get you ready. You go in the shower and I will be right back."

Kate exits the room and sees me leaning against the wall. She knows I heard what happened. "Christian, I can't do this much longer. She is broken. She thinks you don't love her. You have to tell her that you love her."

"A little longer Kate. Just be there for her. Be her friend."

"I will be her friend but you need to do something to give her hope."

I smile. I have an idea. "Kate convince her to bring me back my tie in 5 minutes. Tell her to come in my room and really let me have it. Tell her what an ass I am and that she should give me a piece of her mind." Kate nods.

I head into my shower to wash up in record time. I put my towel around my waist and wait in the bathroom for her to enter. I hear my door open and I see Ana walking in red-faced and fierce. She is wearing a short silk white robe. I pretend to be surprised.

"Ana. What can I do for you? Did you forget something."

"No you did." She throws the tie at me and I catch it in the air.

I pull the material in between my fingers while gazing into those big blue eyes. I see her breathing hitch when she surveys by barely naked body. I walk toward her until we are centimeters apart. She is looking up at me and it takes all my willpower to not tell her everything right here and now. I undo her robe and I can see she is wearing black panties and a black push up bra. Fuck this is hard. Literally.

I do up the tie around her neck touching her skin every chance I can. I put my lips close to her ear, "Looks much better on you." I then kiss her on the mouth with everything I have. All of my yearning and all of my need for her pours out into this one kiss. I get my wits about me and pull back. I look into her eyes and see the hurt and confusion. "Don't give up. Trust me." I do up her robe and walk back into my bathroom locking the door behind me because if she followed me I don't' think I would have the restraint again.

**Ana**

Trust me. What does that mean? I head off toward the bathroom but I hear Kate calling me to get ready. It's almost time to leave. After a half an hour, I have let Kate make me look like Party Barbie. I am wearing a slinky silver dress, that is a bit shorter then what I am used to, and black heels. I am sporting smoky grey eye makeup and glossy nude lipstick. I am hot. I mean Kate Kavanagh hot.

I step out into the main room and everyone is there except for Christian.

"Anastasia Steele, I think I am in love." Ethan says playfully putting his hand on his heart.

"Wow little lady. If I wasn't into blonds I would give my brother a run for his money." Elliot's comment gets him an elbow to the ribs from Kate. Kate smiles at me.

"Ok great, everyone done gawking. Can we leave now?"

"Sure. Sawyer is getting the car." Elliot says opening the front door for us.

When I get to the elevator I tell everyone to head down without me because I forgot my wristlet on the counter. They all agree and I make quick work of it before I am back at the elevator.

**Gideon**

The door to the elevator opens on Greys floor and I get on high alert to throw down in case it is him who is waiting. I am pleasantly surprised to see it is Anastasia who is getting in. My dick stiffens at the sight of her. She looks breathtakingly gorgeous. Oh tonight will be fun.

She smiles at me taking notice that I have to shift on my feet to get my crotch under control, "Mr. Cross. You look very handsome this evening."

"Are you kidding? Seriously. You can't look like that and act coy with me." My hormones are on fire. "Can I pull out my key?"

She giggles at me. "Friends don't touch Gideon."

"I can be very friendly Ana." I stand in front of her and kiss her cheek when the doors open.

"Careful Gideon or you will combust right here in the elevator." She steps out and I follow intently. Perhaps she will allow me to give her a ride. A very slow, leisurely ride.

While on the street I see Sawyer standing outside of the Audi and Angus standing outside of the Bentley. They both open the door and I put my arm around her shoulder. "Come. I will take you."

"Ana." Sawyer snaps.

"Sorry Gideon, my friends are waiting. I will see you there."

She steps away but I grab her wrist and pull her into me. My front to her back. "I will be watching you." I put my mouth near her earlobe and bite the little piece of skin at the bottom. "and don't bend over." I slap her ass and she yelps in shock before I walk away.

**Ana**

Wow. Ass slapping from Gideon. Phew it just got hot in here. His dangerous persona and his sex-laced promises are enough to get any girl hot and bothered. 'You love Christian, you love Christian.' By subconscious screams as if it were a mantra. I know I do but with all this sexual tension from these two sex gods my willpower is wearing thin.

"Good choice." Sawyer says as I climb in.

"Score another for team Grey." I respond and he laughs before closing the door.

"Woooooww Ana." Kate exclaims. "So that's Cross, huh." She looks out the rearview window to catch another glimpse.

"The one and only."

"Ok. I get it." Kate whispers. We both giggle.

"Get what? What is it exactly that you get." Elliot is irritated.

"I am just saying…" Elliot is nodding his head slowly with his lips puckered daring her to continue but she thinks better of it. "Never mind." I smile at her and laugh to myself as she hangs her head in defeat. Well lookie here Kate is being intimidated.

"Damn straight never mind."

"Ana, how did you meet him." Questions Ethan.

"I work in his building. Why?" He looks at me with the patented Kavanagh stare.

"Just asking." He looks at Kate then out the window.

Jose's art show is being showcased in an old refurbished warehouse. The exposed brick and modern white walls are a perfect setting for the posh New York exhibit he was going for. I see people making eyes at me and I become very self-conscience that my dress is too short. We walk out onto the red carpet before making our way in and paparazzi are everywhere. All I see is flashing cameras and people everywhere. Ethan grabs my hand to aid me through the crowd. When we arrive at the step and repeat I feel a set of strong firm hands on my waist.

**Gideon**

Another admirer of Ana's is holding her hand and walking her inside. I am her date. She may not have arrived with me but she will be leaving with me. I don't want anyone else getting his hands on her when she looks so edible in that dress. I grab her before she can have pictures taken with this fucker. She looks shocked but then her face softens when she realizes it's me.

I stand behind her and let the press take all the pictures they want. She keeps trying to step away but I keep pulling her back. I want as many pictures of her as I can get. She looks so beautiful. I whisper in her ear that we should find another bathroom and she scolds me with her eyes and shakes her head. I follow her into the building and I notice a lot of people looking at her. I don't like it. She is my date and I don't like people staring.

**Sawyer**

I pick up Mia from the hotel. She looks absolutely beautiful in her dark green dress. I open the back door for her but she walks around and opens the front door and slides in the passenger seat. We head off into traffic and I can't help but glance over at her in approval. She scoots closer to me and puts her one arm around my shoulder and the other hand on my thigh. I know what she is doing.

"Mia, no. Not while I am driving."

"No what." She says innocently. "I haven't done anything."

"You can't pull that innocent shit with me. I know better."

She runs her nails up and down the inside of my thighs while she gently scratches her nails up and down the back of my neck. I get shivers down my spine and my cock hardens. She notices.

"I said no, Mia." I smile at her but she isn't having it.

"Perhaps we made a detour before arriving at Jose's show. This New York traffic is always so unpredictable." She pouts. She takes her index finger and traces my erecting through my pants.

"NO!" She pops the button on the top of my pants and unzips me. I let out an annoyed sigh. She reaches in and cups my crotch while blowing in my ear. Yup that did it. I remove her hand so I don't get into an accident.

"Fine." Shaking my head I give in. It's evening so a dark alley should do just fine with all the tinted windows in this car.

I pull into an abandoned parking lot out of sight from the road and open her door so I can allow her to get in the back seat. We climb in back and before I can close the door she is clawing at me.

"Jeez, did you miss me today."

'Uh huh. All of you." She pulls off her panties and throws them on the front seat. I yank down my pans and before my naked ass hits the coolness of the leather seat her lips are on me.

"Whoa Mia, easy." She takes all of me into her mouth and lifts her ass off the seat and kneels sideways across it. I reach my hand under her dress and rub her as she sucks me like a lollypop swirling her tongue around my tip. "That's enough. We have to be quick about this." I pull her up and sit her straight so I can unzip her dress. I put it graciously across the front seat so it doesn't get wrinkled.

"Luke I want you to fuck me hard and fast. I want to feel every inch of you." 'nuff said. She grabs the headrest of the front seat and positions her firm ass on my lap facing away from me. I slam into her and she gasps. "More." She begs. I slam into her again and again giving her everything I have. She is moaning and I reach around to her front to help her find her release. I can feel her gripping me tighter and tighter from the inside.

"Fuck…Mia…UGH." I groan as she explodes around me and I can't hold off anymore. This girl is going to be the death of me.

"Thanks Luke." She states as she slides off me in search for her clothes.

"Thanks? Do you just use me for sex?" Not that I mind.

"Yup. Problem?"

"Nope." No problem at all.

**Ana**

Gideon made sure that the press got lots of shots of us here together. No doubt the newsstands will be hot tomorrow. When he tells me that Christian and Corrine were here doing the same right before I got here I allowed more pictures to be taken of us. It was only when he made an off color comment about finding another bathroom that I snapped out of his spell. He may be able to weave his seduction to an extent but I am going to do my damnedest to not be put in that position again. Christian's words 'Don't give up. Trust me' keep playing through my mind. I don't know what that means. He is so cryptic.

Everyone is still staring at me. It is unnerving. I walk into the room a little further and I see Christian and Corrine talking to Elliot and Kate. Kate is standing there with her hand on her hip and I am sure Corrine is getting nothing but iciness from her. From Elliot's expression I can tell he is not too fond of Corrine either. Christian's eyes keep scanning the room looking for someone. It is not until his eyes meet mine that I realize he is looking for me. His eyes never leave mine. He is looking through the crowd and it feels like we are the only two people in the room. It is not until Gideon steps behind and puts his arms around my waist that Christian looks away. He snaps his head forward and I see him breathing out of his nose like an angry bull.

I look at back and see Corrine looking past him to me. Perhaps Gideon is right. This is all a show for my benefit. I can see him get close to her ear and she giggles while looking at me. Fuck this. I will rip her limb from limb if she is going to play this game. 'Don't give up. Trust me.' Playing over and over but getting harder and harder.

"Ana!" Jose snaps me out of my thoughts. "You made it." He grabs my hand and pulls me away from Gideon to hug me.

"Who's the dude?"

"Jose Rodrigues, Gideon Cross."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Rodriguez, I have heard great things. Your pieces are exquisite."

"Thank you but the best pieces are in the back." Jose looks back to me. "Ready for your surprise?" He looks so excited.

"Lead the way." Gideon and I follow Jose to the back of the gallery and when we round the corner, holy shit!

**Gideon**

I am floored by what I am seeing. It's Ana. A whole lot of Ana. There are five larger than life close-ups of Anastasia. One of her pouting, one laughing, one deep in thought, one scowling, and the final one is a very sexy Anastasia Steele nervously biting her lip. They are remarkable.

"Mr. Rodriguez can I speak with you for a second. In private." I look at Gideon then back at the photos in astonishment before they walk off.

"What can I do for you Mr. Cross?"

"The photos. I want them. All of them." I demand.

"Well uh…okay." He looks confused. Why?

"I would also like you to sign over all rights to the photos to me. They are not to be reproduced under any circumstances. I also want all the negatives and other photos you may have of her."

"What? Why?"

"Mr. Rodriguez, Ana has been very popular in the press lately. She is subject to every sicko and jerk off from here to Seattle. My interest in these photo's is to protect Ana's privacy and integrity." The kid looks repentant. "Look. I understand you didn't mean any harm when you took these photos, but things have changed since then. I will make it worth your wild. I will pay you double then what you are asking and I will even throw in a $50,000 bonus for your trouble.'

"Yes, well Mr. Cross. This is something I have to discuss with Ana first. I have no intention on selling the photos to some stranger so her integrity will be safe with me, sir. Now if you will excuse me."

I grab the kid's arm. "Perhaps I have not expressed my interest fully. So I will play your game. How much will it take for you to sell?" I let go when I see others staring.

"Mr. Cross if Ana doesn't have an issue with it then I don't either. She is my best friend and I will not sell her out to anyone. Not for all the money in the world. Now if you will excuse me." The kid turns his back on me. Oh bad move.

**Christian**

My brother and I and our dates walk through the exhibit and I keep scanning the room looking for Anastasia again. Kate says she needs to use the lady's room and Corrine offers to tag along. I will never know why woman need to use the bathroom as a group. I take this opportunity to search out Ana. There is one more room in the back that I haven't looked at yet. As I round the corner I see the most breathtaking scene I could ever imagine. It is Anastasia in a short silver dress looking so beautiful while staring at herself in wonderment. I notice all the photos in this room are of her. In different stages of exquisiteness. My mouth flies open when I see wall after wall of her stunning face. She is alone. Her date is gone and I take this opportunity to talk to her.

"Mesmerizing." I say when I approach. She snaps out of her thoughts and looks at me blushing.

"Embarrassing is more like it."

"Oh come now. I have never seen anything more…well I am at a loss for words."

She was starting to relax and it felt like old times when we were just standing here talking.

"Oh my god Ana, another admirer." Ethan says. I excuse myself to find Jose before he can sell these off to anyone but me.

"Jose!" I bellow while he ogles two girls that are giggling at him.

"Christian. Thanks for coming."

"Look, I don't have much time. The pictures of Anastasia. I want all of them." This is more of a fact then a question.

"Oh and let me guess, you want the negatives, full rights to the photos, and some contract that I won't duplicate them." It seems Jose is now a mind reader.

"As a matter of fact yes."

"You know what. Anastasia is not object. She is a human being who I happen to care for. She is my best friend and I will tell you exactly what I told Cross when he demanded the same. If Ana agrees that I can sell them-"

"Don't fucking sell them to Cross!" I shout and the room goes quiet. Ana looks over at me and I see Gideon glaring at me from across the room. He walks over to Ana and whispers something to her. She nods and they walk to the front of the building. Jose runs after her.

**Ana**

Gideon suggests that we leave before there is another scene like the one at the Coping Together auction. I agree and we head toward the front. I see Kate and she can tell I am upset. She pulls me off to the side so we are out of earshot.

"What happened? Why are you upset?"

"Oh nothing just round two of the Christian vs. Gideon war over Ana. Seriously Kate I am getting sick and tired of this shit. That man has embarrassed me publically for the last time."

"Who? Christian? What did he do?"

"I don't know. All I know is Christian was yelling at Jose not to sell something to Gideon. I guess they are talking about the photo's Jose took of me."

"What photo's" Kate sounds confused. Elliot joins our conversation.

"Ana are you okay? I saw what happened. I don't think Christian-"

"Save it Elliot. I am leaving. I am leaving and tomorrow I am moving into a hotel for the rest of my time here. I am tired of this shit. I can't take anymore."

"At least let us take you home." Elliot replies apologetically.

"No. I am leaving with Gideon.

"Ana!" Jose yells over the crowd. I raise my hand and he works his way over to me.

"Ana, I am sorry about that. If I knew it would cause so much trouble I would have never...I am sorry."

"Jose you have nothing to be sorry about. The photos are beautiful. What happened? Why was he yelling at you?"

"Gideon wanted to buy the pictures I told him I wouldn't sell them unless I asked you first. Then Christian came to me asking the same. I replied the same way. If you want me to sell them to one of them I will. I just wanted your permission first."

Christian wanted the pictures. Why? No doubt just to make sure Gideon can't get his hands on them.

"I can't think about that now. I have to go. Jose everything was great. You are a talented photographer and I hope the rest of your show goes well. I know you are leaving in the morning and I don't know if I will see you before then." I give him a big hug and I see Christian staring at us intently. "Keep in touch. I will see you soon."

**Sawyer**

I walk Mia inside of the art show and she runs off toward Elliot. When I get closer I hear Kate introduce Mia to her brother Ethan. Ethan takes her hand and kisses it. I glare at him and Mia blushes.

"So this is the illustrious Mia Grey I have heard so much about. It is a pleasure to meet you." Ethan is eye-fucking Mia. My face is red and hot. I will snap this assholes neck if he tries anything.

"Mr. Kavanagh. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." What?!

"Mia is a handful Ethan. Careful." Elliot quips.

Ethan looks her up and down. "I certainly hope so." Mia blushes again and I clear my throat. She looks at me embarrasses.

"We were actually leaving. Care to join us for a drink Miss Grey."

"Um…uh…I don't…um…" Mia stammers.

"Well I never thought I would see the day that someone renders Mia speechless. You, Ethan, will have to come around more often." Elliot jabs.

"Count it done." Sticking out his elbow so Mia can latch on I stare at her to see her mulling over her next move.

When we make it to the door I tell the group that I am going to get the car and I insist that Mia comes with me because I am her security and if anything every happened to her Mr. Grey would be pissed. The group agreed that pissing off Christian wouldn't be a good idea so Mia faithfully follows.

When we get near the car I pull Mia into an abandoned ally and push her up against the wall. Probably a bit more forcefully then I expected to. She is taken by surprise and my lips find hers immediately. My hips are pinning her to the wall and she can feel my erection between us.

I put my hand up her dress to find that she is not wearing her panties. My eyes widen with shock. I cup her sex and slip my middle finger inside her. "This is mine. If that cocksucker gets anywhere near this I will break every bone in his body. Are we clear?" She nods in agreement.

I slide my finger out and rub her sweet spot. She is moaning and her lips are back on me. I undo my zipper and free myself. She wraps her legs around me and I hold her ass so she can ride me up and down. After a few minutes my point is made and she is more than satisfied. I ease her back down and she straightens her dress.

"Where are your panties?"

"I don't know. I lost them in the car."

"Well, keep your legs closed. I am serious. I will tear him apart if he gets fresh."

"So protective Luke. If I am not mistaken I would say you are a bit jealous."

"Yea, well jealous Sawyer is not a pretty sight so do as your told and keep your distance with that asshole."

I open the door to let her in and look around for her panties. I can't imagine where they went. I pick up the rest of the group and that Kavanagh bastard slides in next to Mia and puts his arm around her.

"So Mia. Where were we?"

Mia looks at me horrified in the rearview mirror.

**Ana**

Climbing into the passenger seat of the Bentley Gideon is cautiously watching like I am going to blow my stack. I am mumbling questions and answering myself. After a few more minutes of this I notice that Gideon is laughing at me.

"WHAT! What the hell is so funny?"

"You are. You are so cute when you're mad."

"Screw you Cross. I am not cute. I am tired of being cute. I am angry, tired, frustrated, embarrassed, furious, a million other adjectives but cute is not one of them."

"You forgot a few, feisty, sexy, smart, hot as hell and in need of a vacation."

"Urgh…" I slam my fists on my thighs and throw my head on the back of the seat. "What the hell happened in there."

"The hell if I know. I asked Jose to buy the pictures of you and he said no. I said I would pay double plus a $50,000 bonus if he waved all rights to reproduce them and gave me the negatives."

"Why? You didn't want him to make copies?"

"No! I wanted to buy them and the rights to them so that some random creep off the street couldn't ogle you in their living room while jacking off."

"You would rather it be you." He gives me a devilish megawatt smile and I blush.

"You bet. But seriously, with all the press you are getting you have to be careful. I was just trying to protect you. Jose said he wouldn't sell them to me unless you gave me permission."

"He probably told Christian the same thing. He is a good friend. He is like my brother and he is just looking out for me." I defend Jose's reasons.

"Grey has a bit of a temper. He has never been violent with you has he." Ut oh the fifty thousand dollar question. The reason I am here in the first place.

"No." I hang my head and play with my fingers in my hand.

"Ana?" he catches my hesitation.

"No. He would never do that."

"Yea well if he did he would have me to deal with. Anyway I am tired of analyzing Grey." He pulls up in front of the Crossfire and tosses the keys to some guy in a black on black suite after opening my door. "Come. I want to show you something."

We walk through security and into the elevator straight up to the top floor. He is holding my hand and running his thumb over my knuckles. When the doors open he kisses the back of my hand and pulls me toward his office.

"Gideon I have seen your office. Why are we here?"

"I didn't bring you here to see my office." He opens the balcony door and I step out. The view is amazing. All the twinkling lights of the high-rise buildings and the bustling city below. I lean close to the handrail and Gideon stands behind me with his arms on either side holding the railing. His chin is resting on my shoulder and for the first time in a few days I just breath.

"Gideon, this is wonderful. Thank you."

"You welcome baby. I just thought you could use a time out. I stand out here sometimes when I am working late and just admire the view."

I turn around to him and he stands tall. I hug him around his waist and he holds me close. I breathe him in and we just stand here like this for a long time. I can feel myself relax in his arms and I feel like I could just sleep right here standing up. I let out a yawn and Gideon takes notice.

"Time for bed. Lets go. I will take you back. You have work in the morning." I nod. He throws his arm around my neck and holds me close all the way to the car. "So, how about tomorrow after work we get out of the city until Sunday."

"Uh…ok. Where to?"

"Sin city baby." He answers. His voice is dripping with seduction.

"Vegas. You want me to go with you to Vegas." I start laughing at him. "I can't go to Vegas with you."

"Why not. Bring your friend Kate with you. And if she must she can bring her boyfriend. We will have a great time."

"Gideon it is kind of short notice."

"Who cares, throw some shit in a bag. It's only for the weekend. We can take my jet. I would love to show you my casino. You should see the view from up there."

"I don't know."

"Come on. Live a little." He pulls out his bottom lip and pouts. "Please."

"Oh seriously. Who can resist that face?"

"Not many. So you will come with me."

"Yes I will go. But only if I can convince Kate to come with me."

"Good. If she needs convincing tell her that this trip comes with a private suite, complete with spa treatments and a shopping allowance."

"Oh god, she will love you." I roll my eyes.

"Most woman do." He replies. I smack his arm.

We pull up at the apartment building and Gideon walks me all the way up to Christians door. Gideon hugs me tight but it is wrong to do this here.

"I have to go." He nods and gives me a very sweet kiss on my cheek.

"Very friendly, Mr. Cross." I smirk at him.

"I try. Sweet dreams. I will see you tomorrow."

**Christian**

Working in my study isn't making me relax any more knowing she is with fucking Cross. I wonder if she is home yet. It is after 1 in the morning. I step into her room and without even the slightest bit of light I can feel her. She is here sleeping. I relax and carefully find my way to the chair in the corner. I need to just be in her presence. To feel her energy to smell her.

She starts to talk in her sleep. It is always something I loved about her. I lean forward to hear her better. "Gideon." She mumbles. Damn it she is dreaming of Cross. My blood boils. "I love Christian." She continues. "Only Christian. My Christian."

My whole body relaxes. She loves me. She truly loves me. Her honesty has always come out in her sleep. She loves me. I know now I have to continue. I have to keep her safe. Always.

"Make love to me Christian." Is she sleeping? I hear her murmur something incoherent and I know she is. I smile. If it is me she is dreaming of it is me she will get.

I undress leaving on only my boxers and I slide in next to her. Her body relaxes and I pull her toward me. Her back to my front. She must be having one hell of a dream because she is grinding her ass into my now rock solid erection like a stripper giving a lap dance. She grabs my hand and pulls it up to her breast and squeezes. Fuck me this is erotic.

I whisper in her ear, "that's it baby, show me what you want." She groans and pulls my hand between her legs. She is soaking wet and even though this is wrong it is sooooo right. "What do you want Ana?"

"You. Inside. Me." My eyes widen. I have to go. I can't take advantage of her like this. I get up and fix it so my pillow is behind here where I was. I kiss her goodnight on her lips and brush her hair out of her face.

"Goodnight my sweet girl. Sweet dreams."


	23. Chapter 23

I have read all of your review and I can't thank you enough. I know some of the grammar and editing is to be desired but in order for me to get these chapters out as quickly as I am I don't get to edit as throughly as I would like to. Next Chapter will be Vegas part 1. There are many twists and turns and I urge you to stick with me. This is going to be one of those stories that you will have to reread when you are done to catch all the subtle hints about what is happening in the end. Enjoy.

-Chapter 23-Interesting change of events-

**Eva**

"Cary where are we going?"

"Chill out baby girl. I am just following instructions. Just go with it."

"It would be easier to just go with it if I wasn't blindfolded."

I can smell the salt air and hear the roar of the waves so I can at least determine we are heading down the coast. There is something to be said about the calmness of living near the ocean. I love the ocean. My thoughts go back to when Gideon took me to North Carolina. It was the best weekend of my life. That was before it all went to shit. Before he ruined any future that we could have ever had together.

"We are here. I need you to take off your shoes and I will carry you."

"Do you have to carry me? I can walk."

"Eva." He scolds

I take off my shoes and await instructions. The passenger door opens and Cary scoops me out of the car. "I know we are at the beach."

"Good because you are heavy and I am going to put you on the sand now." Cary lowers me down.

I feel the gritty sand beneath my feet. He grabs my arm to lead me to some unknown location. The slight breeze that comes off of the ocean whips my shoulder length blond hair off my face. Cary stops me and I just stand here wondering what is next.

I hear the sweet sound of a guitar and I recognize this tune immediately. Cary takes off the blindfold and I smile with excitement. Brett is with his band standing a few feet away under a gazebo decorated with strands of twinkle lights and tons of pink and white flowers. He sings 'Golden' to me while I stand there admiring how sexy he is when he sings. His voice is low and husky and when he sings, it hits me right between the legs. The sentiment of this display is romantic and I just want to launch myself at him.

When the song is over I start to walk toward him but he puts up his hand to stop me and Cary pulls me back. I look at them both confused. The band than starts to play a song I can't place right away. It's not one of theirs but it is familiar. Brett starts to sing and my eyes well up with tears. He is singing, "Marry me" by Train.

**Forever can never be long enough for me**

**Feel like I've had long enough with you**

**Forget the world now, we won't let them see**

**But there's one thing left to do**

**Now that the weight has lifted**

**Love has surely shifted my way**

**Marry me today and every day**

**Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café**

**Say you will, say you will**

**Together can never be close enough for me**

**Feel like I am close enough to you**

**You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you**

**And you're beautiful**

**Now that the wait is over**

**And love and has finally shown her my way**

**Marry me today and every day**

**Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café**

**Say you will, say you will**

**Promise me you'll always be happy by my side**

**I promise to sing to you when all the music dies**

**And marry me today and everyday**

**Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café**

**Say you will, say you will marry me**

The words are fitting to the way we feel about each other. I love him. I love how romantic he is and how sweet and kind he is. He is someone I feel safe and secure with and someone who after many years of looking for me, waited for me, to realize that he is my future. The love I have for Brett is not quite the raw sexual need that I have for Gideon but that kind of love is too dangerous for me to play with. Gideon scares me. His intensity and need for me frightens me. The way I was so dependent on him and the way he made me yearn for him would have eventually destroyed me. It almost did destroy me.

Brett stops singing and walks off the platform. I run and launch myself at him. He catches me and swings me around giving me a big bear hug. When I am back on my feet he wipes away my tears and gets down on one knee. I see a pale blue box in his hand and I know Cary helped him pick out nothing but the best.

I can hear the band playing a musical rendition of "1000 Years" by Christina Perri in the background.

"Eva Tramell I have loved you for what seems like forever. I will love you for more years than I will live. I will spend my life until my dying day making you happy. You are the melody in my music and the light in my day. I would be honored if you would give me the privilege to make you my wife." Tears continue to stream down my face and I can't choke out any words past the lump in my throat. He stands and his eyes widen in fear because I haven't responded. "Eva?"

"Sorry, yes. YES! Of course I will." I wrap my arms around his neck and he lifts me off his feet and groans in excitement.

"Jesus Eva, talk about giving a guy a heart attack." He slips the ring on my finger and I look back to him in amazement. "I take it from that look Cary and I did good."

"Brett how can you afford this."

"Don't worry about it."

"But your not-"

"Not what. Working. Just because I am not playing doesn't mean I am not getting paid. And I am writing. When I can play freely again I will be fine. Seriously Eva don't worry about me." This is my fault. Just as he reaches his dreams they get shattered. Gideon won't let him perform and everything he worked for is falling apart.

"Let me talk to him. Maybe I can convince him to stop this."

"NO! I am serious Eva, stay away from him." He is angry. I don't want to ruin this moment by talking about Gideon.

"I'm sorry I don't want to upset you. You have made this so beautiful and I am ruining it."

"You are not ruining anything. I just get pissed that Cross can have this much control over me. Who cares about that asshole." He puts his arms around my waist and kisses me. "So ready to go."

"Go where?" I am confused. Why would we leave?

"Vegas."

"Why would we be going to Vegas?"

"To get married silly."

"MARRIED! Are you crazy? My mother would have a shit fit. My father would…well you would need to go into hiding if he missed an opportunity to walk his only daughter down the aisle to get married."

"Then invite them. It's only Thursday if we leave tomorrow we can get it together by Sunday. No doubt you and your mother are resourceful."

"Why the rush?" I put my and on my hip because I know this is about Gideon.

"Do you want a big New York wedding? If you do we will wait, but by then this wont be about you and me. This will be about everyone else. Your mother will make this the event of the year and that means Cross will do everything he can to fuck it up." He grabs my hands and looks into my eyes. "Eva, I want this to be about us. No one else. I love you and want to marry you."

He is right. I know he is right. "Ok, I will call my mother and father and they can fly out tomorrow. I will send an e-mail to everyone else and come hell or high water we will get married by Sunday."

"That's my girl." He kisses me passionately.

"Cary, let's go. We have a wedding to plan." Cary squeals with glee and I toss him my keys. Time is ticking.

**Ana**

Light filters into my room and I stretch just seconds before that bloody alarm goes off. Reaching over to the nightstand to smack it off I am pricked by something sharp. I look over to see a single red rose lying on the pillow next to me. Picking it up and sniffing the sweet aroma I am drawn back to my dream from last night.

_Gideon drops me off at Escala and he pulls me in for a goodnight kiss. His hand is sliding up my thighs and over the top of my shirt cupping my breast. _

_"Gideon, I love Christian." I tell him. _

_"Ana, you love me." Gideon shouts as I get out of the car and race for the elevator. _

_I walk into Escala and head straight for Christian's study. Christian sitting at his desk deep in thought is so sexy. I can't help but want to fuck him right on his desk. His grey eyes meet mine from across the room and I am drawn to him like a moth to a flame. _

_"Only Christian, my Christian." I step toward him dropping my clothes along the way._

_"Anastasia, how can I help you."_

_I am standing in front of him wearing only my bra and panties. "Make love to me Christian." _

_Christian pulls me into his lap facing him and I can feel him beneath me. His kisses are scorching my lip while I rock my hips to feel him beneath me. He stands me up and strips me of my bra and panties and takes his clothes off. He sits me back on his lap facing away from him. I grab his hands and pull them up to massage my breasts. His soft strong hands feel so good I moan in response. _

_"That's it baby, show me what you want." I grab his hand and slide it down between my legs so he can rub me in the special way only Christian can. I am moaning and I feel him between the folds of my sex. I am just about to come when he stops. "What do you want Ana?"_

_"You. Inside. Me." Then he is gone. My Christian disappears into thin air. _

That was a dream? I can smell him…was he here?

**Christian**

I get up and hurry to get ready because I want to see Ana. I can't wait to see if she is going to remember what happened. I walk into the kitchen and I see Ana and Kate talking quietly. Humm, some girl talk about a very private moment. Share away baby.

"Good morning ladies. Have you eaten yet."

"I am going to get dressed first." Kate walks out of the room and I stand right beside Anastasia.

"What do you want Ana?" I say as seductively as possible echoing my words from last night. Her eyes widen and shoot up to mine. Her face turns red and her mouth is agape. She remembers. I just don't know if she knows it was a dream or reality.

"What?"

"For breakfast."

"Oh. Uh… I will get something on the way. I have to pack before work." What the fuck? Where does she think she is going?

"Pack? Why? You don't have to leave. I am sorry about last night. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just wanted-" She holds up her hand for me to stop.

"Don't worry Christian I am not mad. Gideon explained why he wanted the photos of me and instead of arguing with you I will assume you had the game good intentions to protect me." I grab her hand and pull he closer. "Then why are you leaving."

"I am just going for the weekend."

"Where?"

"Vegas."

"Over my dead body. Why the hell would you go there?"

"I am going there to relax. Gideon invited me and I am going. I will be back on Sunday and before you freak out I have invited Kate and Elliot will join me." She leans in closer. "That way you will get the inside track from Elliot on exactly what I am doing, no doubt."

"Anastasia, I don't like this. I don't like this one bit." I start to pace and I pull my fingers through my hair.

"Christian relax. Gideon and I are just friends. Kind of like you and Corrine." Shit what does she know about Corrine.

"What…a…"

"You will have to chill out or you will have no hair left. You don't fool me Grey. I know who Corrine is. Truth be told Gideon could care less. He doesn't really care for her at all. At first, I thought she was your new sub but when Gideon told me who she was I knew your game. The giggling. The handholding. You don't do that with your subs. You don't do that with anyone. But me."

"Ana it's not what you think."

"What, its not you trying to make me jealous to get back at me for my earlier indiscretions?"

"Well, uh…."

"Christian Grey speechless. Never thought I would see the day. Did you sleep with her?"

"What! Hell no."

"Didn't think so. Just had to hear it from you. So testing my jealousy, huh…Well it worked. I wanted to rip every strand of hair out of her head last night."

"Really?" I stalk toward her with hungry eyes. "Do you need an outlet for all that pent-up frustration. I am all yours baby." I put my lips to her ear. "Your Christian."

"What the hell…" She steps back. "Did we?"

I laugh at her. "No. I like my woman awake and coherent."

"Then how do you know? You clearly can't read my thoughts. Can you?"

She is confused and I laugh harder. "No I can't but you talk in your sleep. And while we are on the subject if I every hear you mutter Cross's name in your sleep again I will put you over my knee and it will have nothing to do with sexual gratification."

Now she is the one laughing. "He said the same thing to me."

"What? Who?"

"Gideon." She is full blown laughing at this point. "On the way back from Seattle I fell asleep and when he was waking me I called him Christian. He didn't think it was funny. You too are so much alike it's scary."

"I am nothing like that asshole."

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes. "I have to finish getting ready." She walks toward her room and I follow her.

I stop at her door frame. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"Perhaps."

"Oh Miss Steele, you know what happens when you do that." I step into her room and close the door behind me.

"Mr. Grey. There will be no sex here today. Until all of these little matters are sorted properly I am celibate. I went 21 years, lets see if I can't set a new record." She teases.

I run my fingers down her face and neck and I can see the fire in her eyes. She is not immune to my touch. "Define sex."

**Ana**

"Are you being cute with me Mr. Grey?" I fire his words back that he once spoke to me.

"I am always cute baby. Now set your terms." He kisses my neck and I am jello under his touch. He can always do this to me.

"No intercourse." He smiles on my neck and backs me up into the bed until my knees hit the mattress.

"There are ways around that." He pulls off his shirt and kicks off his shoes and socks. "Now care to tell me what you were dreaming about last night." Christian pulls off my shirt and shorts that I was sleeping in revealing my pale naked body.

"I thought I told you in my sleep." I cock my head to the side and raise my brow.

He kisses my neck. "You. Told. Me. You. Love. Me." He says between kisses. "Only. Christian. My. Christian." I feel tears in my eyes. I do love him and he loves me. I can feel that he loves me. "You. Told. Me. You. Want. Me. Inside. You."

"I do." Shit that just flew out of my mouth. He pulls his face back and kisses me. We both fall on my bed and he kicks his pants off. He is lying there only in his boxers. His hands are on my breasts, pinching and rolling while he kisses me. I nearly come when his hands touch me.

"Do you want me Anastasia? Do you really want me inside of you? I would love nothing more."

Shit I can't think. Ahh. He feels so good on top of me. The heat of his skin, his lips, his-everything. "Yes. Yes, please." I beg. I can't take it anymore. With everything that has happened I need to feel him.

He climbs off me and lies on his back. "I want to see you baby. I want to see your beautiful body and I want to watch you come for me." I climb on his lap and he holds my hands for support.

"Christian. I just want to forget about all this other shit. I just want you. Only you." I kiss his mouth and my arms are on either side of his head. His dick is twitching between us.

"Me too baby. I just need a few more days."

"Why?" I pull my face back. "A few more days for what?" I sit up. I am angry. Why are we here if he is not ready to commit to moving on together? I start to climb off of him and he grabs my wrists and flips me back on the bed.

"Ana, I just need you to trust me. After next week we can move on and never look back. I just need a few more days. I love you. I just need time and patience." I can't resist him when he is looking at me with those eyes.

"Fine. Then the same goes for me. Time, patience, and trust." His eyes widen with fear.

"No Vegas Ana. Not with him." He grits out.

"Those are my terms Mr. Grey. Take it or leave it."

He growls, "You are the most frustrating woman on the planet." He kissing me harshly.

"Back at ya' Grey."

He slides his hand down to my sex and cups it tightly. "This is mine. Do you understand me? This is mine. I am the only one that gets to be inside you." He parts my legs and slips two fingers inside me while rubbing me with his thumb.

"Yes, yours. Ahhh."

"You are so ready for me baby." He takes his fingers out of me and pops them into his mouth. I watch while he sucks his fingers and smiles. His lips are on mine and I can taste myself. He pulls his hips back and I can feel him pulsing at my entrance. "Ready?"

"Yes, pleeeese." I beg. I want him inside of me. My body is electrified with sensation.

Christian pushes inside me very slowly and my eyes flash open at the euphoric feeling of having him again. Stormy Grey eyes melt my soul as he rhythmically thrusts in and out of me very slowly. "I love you Ana. Only you. My Ana."

Tears fall down my face. Every emotion from the last two weeks spills out of me. The pain, pleasure, doubt, hurt, love, need, anger, and desire that we feel for each other is all present at this moment. He kisses my tears and pulls me on top of him again never breaking our connection.

With fear in his eyes Christian takes my hand and steadies it on his chest over his heart. Seeing his trepidation I pull my hand back and he grabs my wrist to replace it where it was. "You have my heart Ana. Only You. You gave it to me and I want you to feel it beat for you."

I pick up the pace and I start to feel my body quiver from the inside. Christian grabs my hips to steady me. "Slow. I don't want this moment to be over." He sits up so we are now facing one another. He pulls my hands under his arms to hold his upper back and his face is wrung up in pain.

"Christian. I don't have to."

"Yes you do." He pounds into me and I meet him thrust for ever-loving thrust.

He is kissing me and with all the emotion we have between us I can't hold on any longer. I explode around him and he follows after a few more hard pounds into me. We fall back on the bed and I am lying on top of his naked chest listening to his heartbeat. God I love this man.


	24. Chapter 24

-Chapter 24-Vegas baby: Part 1-

**Gideon**

All my plans are in place for Vegas. Ana and her friends agreed so they will be a great cover and no one will be the wiser when I show up. Eva will think this is a chance meeting with no strings attached. Yea right. Brett Kline ruined my life and I will be more than happy to return the favor. That cocksucker will see what it's like to lose everything.

After all this shit is over I will take care of Grey once and for all. After that Ana will be mine. My forever.

**Ana**

After Sawyer drops me off at work I am on cloud 9. Christian is mine. Faith, love, and patience I can do. I can give him that. He deserves nothing less. This weekend is going to be about fun and leisure. I get to my desk and I see a single red rose across my keyboard. I know it's from him. He can always make me smile.

**To: Christian Grey**

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: Thank you!**

**For everything.**

**XOXO**

**Anastasia Steele**

**Assistant Editor, City Publishing**

I know he will respond immediately.

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Everything**

**No need to thank me. You are my everything. Don't forget what we talked about. I don't want anyone to know about us, especially Cross. What we do in private is between us. **

**Christian Grey**

**CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

He is so paranoid. I would never tell Gideon about us. What we do is not his business.

**To: Christian Grey**

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: Private**

**Of course. I would never kiss and tell. Are you sure you won't tell me why you are being so secretive. I would really like to know. BTW… I will be leaving from here at 3. Kate and Elliot are going to meet me here. I will miss you. Thank you again for this morning. I really do love you Christian and I don't want you to worry about me. **

**Anastasia Steele**

**Assistant Editor, City Publishing**

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Patience**

**I trust you baby. Just give me some time. I will miss you too but I have some important things to take care of in the city anyway. I will see you Sunday night. I will count the seconds. **

**Laters, **

**Christian Grey**

**Always worried CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

I love our email banter. Christian is an amazing man. He has come so far and he even let me touch him this morning. I can't wait for some fun in the sun then hopefully all this craziness will be over.

**Sawyer**

Mia is insatiable. We can't possibly keep up this pace for much longer. She has me up all night and day with her constant need to fuck. The past few days with her have been great. I am usually not a jealous man but when that dick Ethan was touching her, I don't know, I didn't like it. I really like Mia. I have never felt like this about anyone before.

I want to kiss her but she is sleeping in. I have to go to the apartment to check in with Taylor. When I get to the apartment it is quiet with the exception of Maria cleaning the kitchen. I walk into the security room and I see Taylor sitting back in his chair smirking at me when I enter.

"Sup T."

"You tell me Luke." He is twirling Mia's panties around his finger laughing. "Care to explain these."

I snatch them off his finger. "Where did you get those?"

"Where did Mia leave them?" Oh shit. He knows.

I snort in a poor display to discourage him as if he doesn't know what he is talking about. "Mia. Mia Grey? Why would you think they are hers?"

"Were you to busy taking them off to actually look at them?" He ticks his tongue behind his teeth.

I open them and see a "MG" monogramed in he corner. Who the hell monograms their underwear?

"MG could be anyone."

"Could be. But it's not." He sits up and leans into me. "Luke I have worked for Mr. Grey for a long time. I have done many errands in my day and some of them I wish I didn't have to. A year or so ago Mr. Grey asked me to take Mia shopping before she left for France. I obediently followed her into a lingerie store where she picked out many items. The clerk convinced her that since she was traveling abroad and sometimes hotels lose clothing, when they are sent to be laundered, she should have them monogrammed."

All the bloods drains from my face. I can feel it and Taylor is now laughing at me.

"T you can't say anything. You can't-" he shakes his head.

"Oh have no fear Luke. I am not saying anything. I won't be the one caught in the crossfire when Mr. Grey kills you for banging his sister."

"What?!" I hear a voice behind me and Taylor's eyes go wide. I turn around to see Elliot standing there with his arms across his chest.

"Mr. Grey...uh."

"Stop with the Mr. Grey shit. You do that with Christian not me."

"Yes sir."

"What is all this talk about banging my sister?" He looks angry. Him and Christian may not be blood but they share that signature Grey stare.

"um…well…sir…Mia and I have been seeing each other and I really like her." I stutter.

Elliot starts laughing and slaps me on the shoulder.

"I am just fucking with you Sawyer. Mia is a grown woman and if she wants to date you that's her business. But as her older brother I will tell you that if you hurt her I will cut your dick off." He shakes his head and walks away. A few feet away he turns back. "Oh and Sawyer, I don't think Christian will be as understanding so please tell Mia to be careful where she leaves her panties next time." He laughs a full blown belly busting laugh as he heads into the main room.

"Oh shit." I slump into the chair and throw my head back. It won't be long before Christian finds out about this. I will have to tell him. He will kill me but it is what it is.

"What's the matter Luke? You are getting paid to watch a girl you are having sex with. What could be better?" He shrugs very insincere. He shakes his head and looks back at his paperwork. "Mia Grey."

"Fuck you Taylor, I don't tell anyone you and Gail use the playroom when Mr. Grey is not home so unless you want that shit known you will keep my little secret."

Taylor looks up at me through the top of his eyes. He is not playing around. "If you ever tell anyone that I will kill you and hide your body. Are we clear?"

I get up in a huff and leave the room. I have to think. Should I tell Mia, Elliot knows about us. What have I gotten myself into?

**Eva**

"Yes mother for the one thousandth time, this is what I want." Monica Stanton wife of Millionaire Richard Stanton would never understand why I would want to get married in Vegas but this is what I need and this is what I have to do. Brett is right. If Gideon gets wind of this before we seal the deal he will ruin us before we start. I cannot constantly have him being the dark and dangerous cloud constantly hanging over us.

"I am just making sure dear. We can have a lovely wedding in New York or California in no time at all. I am sure all your friends and our relatives would love to be there for you." She pleaded.

"Mother you know why I am doing this. My father will be there and you will be there and Cary. That's all I need. Whatever other family comes is a bonus."

"Fine. I have called the hotel and made all the arrangements. I don't want you to have to worry about anything. Once we get there we can find a dress or I can have your aunt bring one with her. I am sure being a dress designer she has plenty on hand."

"It's fine mother. Thank you. I just have to get the marriage license and pick out flowers when we get there. Please keep this off the radar. I don't need Gideon getting wind of this."

"Oh no dear. You think he would interfere."

"I know he would."

"He loves you Eva. You know that. He showed you that. I understand your reasons for not wanting to be with him but that doesn't make it any less true. He could have lost a great deal with what he did."

"Mother I am not having this conversation again. I know you want me to marry a rich and powerful man like Gideon Cross but I love Brett." Brett is standing in the doorway as I speak to my mother. I smile when I notice him there. "I love him mother. He is the only man I want and I wouldn't change that for all the money in the world. I will see you and Richard on Saturday." I hang up the phone and Brett saunters over wearing nothing but his cargo shorts. He leans down and kisses me.

"So I guess your mother isn't thrilled that her debutante daughter is marring a bum."

"Your not a bum. And to be honest I think she is jealous."

"How so?"

"I am doing what she couldn't. She loves my father and they have a spark but she could never be with him because he wasn't the wealthy man she was raised to believe she should marry. I love you and I am going to marry you regardless of money or status." Brett smiles at me and pushes me down into the couch and forces my legs open.

"Good answer future Mrs. Kline."

I giggle at his response.

"As much as I would like to continue this little tryst, we have to leave for the airport. Once we are in Vegas we can screw like rabbits."

"I do believe we said no sex until after we are married."

"You said that. I never agreed to keep my hands to myself."

"No. No sex until I make an honest woman out of you." He lifts me off the couch and smacks my ass to get me moving. What is it with men and ass smacking.

**Ana**

By 4:30 pm we are off in the air. Gideon is in his office wrapping up some paperwork and Elliot, Kate and I are sitting in the main area talking.

"So Christian didn't make Sawyer come with you Ana." Kate questions.

"Um…no I think he was busy with Mia." Elliot shots his eyes to me and questions me with his stare. "What?"

"Nothing." Elliot responds clearly amused.

"It's clearly something Elliot." I know he knows. "Care to share your thoughts on Sawyer protecting Mia." I smirk at him.

"You know?" he asks.

"Of course I know. I am not blind." My smiling gives me away every time.

"Know what. What are you guys talking about?" Kate asks.

"Sawyer and Mia are…" I nod at her so she can figure out the rest for herself.

"What…no." She looks to Elliot. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Just found out myself. I told Sawyer to be careful. Christian will kill him if he finds out." Elliot is laughing. "You should have seen the look on his face when I caught him talking to Taylor about it. Classic."

"Yea well. Christian will tighten her chastity belt for sure now." I quip just as Gideon emerges from his study.

"Whose chastity belt?" He looks to me. "If it's yours it is a little late for that don't you think." My mouth flies open and I can feel Elliot and Kate staring at me in shock.

"Relax you two, he is kidding." Gideon shrugs as if to say 'if you say so'. He knows Elliot will be giving Christian up to the minute reports and he is not giving him an inch. "He is." I defend myself.

"So Kate. I understand your father is the owner of Kavanagh Media. My companies do a great deal of business with your father." CEO Gideon is now present.

"Yes, with all the projects you are involved in I would imagine you would." Kates tone clearly indicates she is not interested in being friendly with Gideon.

"And your mother. What does she do?" Gideon continues. He is making small talk but he has no idea how the tables will turn when the Kavanagh inquisition starts.

"I know these answers. I am going to hit the head." Elliot remarks.

"I have to go to. I will show you where it is. Are you two going to okay alone?" I ask because leaving Gideon with Kate could wind up on a verbal cage match.

**Gideon**

"Of course." I tell her. I want to know more about Kate. She is a mystery to me. She looks like someone I just can't shake the feeling I know her from somewhere.

"My mother is a dress designer."

"Really, I would love to see her work sometime. My sister's birthday is coming up."

"You actually have seen her work. I believe my cousin Eva was photographed with you in a red dress my mother designed. She wore it to the gala you took her to a few months back." Holy shit. That is why she looks so familiar. She looks like Eva. I can't believe I didn't see it before. The blue eyes, the blond hair, the curvy figure. Fuck.

"Um…I am at a loss. Did you say Eva is your cousin? Eva Tramell?"

"Yup." She is cocky. I see the family resemblance and I know that the no-nonsense shit must be an inherited trait.

I run my finger across my chin. This I was not expecting. It appears that Miss Kavanagh could pose a threat in my little plan. I will have to watch out for her to keep her and Ana occupied and away from Eva. Perhaps Kate will be attending the wedding. If my plans for Eva backfire then Ana could find out everything. I will have to make special precaution that doesn't happen.

"I see. Well that part of my life is over now. My past with Eva has nothing to do with my future with Anastasia. I know you are her best friend and I want you to know that I care a great deal for her. She is amazing in every way."

"Yes she is. Please forgive me bluntness but if you even try to hurt her Cross not only will that big goon in the back tear you limb from limb but I will help him hide your body." That's an interesting choice of words.

I narrow my eyes at her trying to read her impassive face. Her expression changes to very serious and momentarily I ponder how tight knit a family they actually are. I know Monica and Richard know what went down without me even having to tell them but this could pose as a dangerous situation for me if this info fell into the wrong hands. I will be keeping a close eye on Kate.

Elliot and Ana rejoin us and I excuse myself again to return to my study. I want to make sure all the plans are in place. I don't have much time to execute my plan once we land.

**Christian**

Mia storms into my office asking where everyone is. I tell her about Anastasia and Elliot and Kate going to Las Vegas. She pouts and asks why she is always excluded from everything. I don't have time for this.

I have a meeting downtown that will make or break my plan. I have gone out with Corrine a few more times for appearances and she keeps alluding that she helped him in some way. Welch's intel tells me Gideon spent a bit of time with her right before Nathan was found dead. I figured she was his alibi but I don't know if she knows what he did so I have to be careful.

"Mia, they went as a group. I think you would just have been a third wheel."

"A couple. So you have no problem with her going off to Las Vegas with another man. That doesn't sound like you Christian. What are you up to?"

"Nothing I am very busy. Why don't you go home to Seattle if you are bored."

"I don't want to go to Seattle. I want to go to Vegas." She pouts.

I seriously don't have time for this. "SAWYER!" I bellow into the hall.

"Yes sir." He looks at Mia frightened and I guess he knows what's coming. Poor guy. He will have to deal with her. I make a mental note to give him a raise for babysitting her so well.

"My sister would like to accompany Ana and Elliot and Kate in Las Vegas before returning home to Seattle on Sunday. Can you please take her? See that she is under constant surveillance while she is there." I turn to Mia. "If you want to go, he is in charge. There are a lot of crazies out there and I don't want you wondering off alone. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Christian" She hugs me and runs off. She may be twenty-one years old but her bubblyness is so childlike. Sawyer retreats to chase after Mia.

**Ana**

Las Vegas is amazing. We are all in the high roller suite on the top floor at one of Gideon's hotels. It has three bedrooms, an infinity pool, balcony, game room, media room, kitchen, and the best of everything. Gideon strolls off to handle some business and Kate and I head out to shop. Elliot being left to his own devices has a taste for gambling so we agree to all meet for dinner later.

Kate and I head out with Gideon's security team to the best shops Vegas has to offer. Gideon has given us a $10,000 shopping card but considering I am with Christian now I have no desire to use it. Kate however is not shy. She explains that when sharks come out here the casinos use it as a tool to keep the wives happy while the husbands gamble. So the hotel makes back more then it looses. She rationalizes since Elliot is gambling we are just being treated like everyone else. I don't agree but whatever. She then pulls out a black card with my name on it.

"Where did you get that?" What the hell.

"Christian gave it to me. He wanted to give it to you but he said you would never use it so he kept it then gave it to me. When we were leaving he said that he didn't want you using Cross's money so I am supposed to buy you whatever you want."

"Kate no."

"Come on Ana. Lets have some fun. We won't go crazy."

"Fine. But don't go crazy Kate."

**Eva**

Cary and I are in a very exclusive shop browsing while some perky little thing gets some white dresses together for me to try on. I am searching another rack when I bump into someone.

"Oh excuse me…Kate!" Kate is here. I am so glad she is coming to the wedding.

"Eva? Uh what are you doing here?" I hug her but she seems shocked to see me.

"What? Your not here for the wedding."

"Who's wedding?" she questions. I'm confused. If she is not here for me why is she here.

"My wedding. I am getting married on Sunday. You didn't know?"

"No, I didn't know. Who are you marring?"

"Brett Kline. If you are not here for the wedding then why are you here." I see a brunette approaching holding a black dress.

"Kate, I think this is kind of short for dinner." The brunette looks up and I recognize her from the tabloids. She is Gideon's new love interest. Oh hell.

"Ana this is my cousin Eva, Eva this is my best friend Ana." Oh double hell. Be nice Eva.

"Ana, nice to meet you." She is brunette. Corrine was right. Blonds are not his thing. Good to know. Jealousy builds up.

Here comes Cary. He is watching us and approaching cautiously. "Cary." Kate gives Cary a big hug.

"Kate, how are you." He looks to Ana. "Hi. I am Cary, Eva's best friend. And you are Anastasia Steele." Holy shit. He really goes there.

"Cary!" I scold him.

"No it's okay. I know who you are Eva. I didn't know you were Kate's cousin though." She looks at Kate and if looks could kill. "Look there is no reason for this to be awkward. Gideon and I are friends. That's it."

"Cross is here?!" Cary shouts.

"Yes." Ana looks sorry. "We are all here for the weekend. Look I am sure he had no idea you were getting married this weekend. He has business to attend to so I am sure your paths won't cross."

Sweet kid but she obviously doesn't know Gideon. He has spies everywhere. I have to be on my toes. After tomorrow I will be married to Brett and Gideon won't matter anymore.

"Look. I don't know what the deal is with you and Cross but I would appreciate it if you don't tell him you saw me. Not until after Sunday. If he knows Brett and I are here he will make trouble. I would just like to get married in peace." I plead.

"Eva. We would never let him do anything. We will do our best to keep him away." Kate grabs me and hugs me. "So am I invited to the wedding."

"Of course. Your parents are flying in today. We are all going to dinner tonight then the wedding is tomorrow afternoon. I would love you to come." Kate looks at Ana.

"Sorry Eva. I am having dinner with Ana and Gideon tonight."

"No Kate. I will keep Gideon busy. Go out with your family." Ana tells Kate.

Ana is too nice for her own good. Gideon is going to eat her alive. If she is saying they are just friends either he really doesn't want her or has had her and is now done. Either way I need this girl to do her thing and keep Cross away from my wedding and me.

"Are you sure? I don't have to." Kate replies.

"Yes you do. They are your family. Trust me. You all go to dinner and I will keep Gideon occupied so he doesn't bother you." Kate hugs Ana and thanks her. I give Kate the info and we all part ways. This is not going to be good. I can feel it.

**Gideon**

I am sitting in the main room awaiting Ana to get ready. She gave me some bullshit story about Kate and Elliot wanting to dine alone. I really don't care. I would much rather have Ana to myself. Once I get the text from my guy telling me where Eva will be its show time.

Ana comes out in a short black dress with black shoes and her hair pulled into a high ponytail. She is always gorgeous. I kiss the back of her hand and we head out to eat in the restaurant located in the Casino. I have ordered a private room for us tonight and I really wish I could just stay with Ana here instead of departing early. Fucking her on this table in this private room would be my pleasure.

After our appetizers arrive we are just settling into a decent flow of conversation when I get a text describing the location of the wedding and the private family dinner tonight.

"Ana, there is an urgent matter I have to attend to. I have to go I am sorry."

"Oh, are you sure you can't stay."

"Sorry baby, there is a problem at my other hotel and I have to attend to it right away."

"No problem. I will just go back up to the room."

She stands up and I tell the waiter to have her food sent up to the suite along with dessert. I escort her back to the room and make sure she is settled before heading off.

**Ana**

I know I said I would keep Gideon occupied but how am I going to discourage him from work. He can't know Eva's wedding is tomorrow. He would have finished dinner with me first before going off to ruin her night. They are all being silly. I am sure he did just have an emergency.

I take the opportunity to use the pool. I have never been in a rooftop pool before. I pour myself a glass of wine, put my bathing suit on, and hop in. It is heated and it feels so relaxing just sitting up her admiring the view. I wonder what Christian is doing.

***Sitting here warm and mostly naked admiring the amazing view from the top floor. Wish you were here***

I stare at my phone willing it to beep, but noting. He must be busy. After a few more minutes I settle in and relax. My phone rings and from the id I see it is Christian.

"Good, evening Mr. Grey."

"Why the fuck are you half naked? Where are you?"

I laugh at him. He really is going to have a heart attack soon if he doesn't relax.

"My dear Christian. I am all-alone in the suite, sitting in a very warm rooftop pool having a glass of wine while everyone else is occupied with other things."

"Oh. Where is Kate and Elliot? They are supposed to be with you."

"My babysitters are with Kate's parents. Hay, did you know Kate's cousin is Eva Tramell."

"Gideon's ex girlfriend? Really? How do you know that?"

"We saw her."

"Saw here where?" Christians voice is laced with concern.

"While shopping. She is getting married tomorrow so Kate's whole family is here. I would love to see them but I don't think Eva wants me around. I could see how that would be weird."

"Ana, you are not going out tonight!" It is more a demand then a question.

"I wasn't going to. Why?"

"Um…just because I don't want you caught up in any of Gideon's nonsense with Eva. Just stay in baby."

"You got it. Annnyyy waaayy. What are you doing now?"

"I just got back from a workout. I am about to go in the shower."

"Wish I could join you. I miss you."

"I miss you to baby. Don't worry I will think about you the whole time I am rubbing soap all over my naked body."

"Are you trying to tease me Mr. Grey? You know I am alllll alone here. Left to my own devices I may have to improvise."

"You sure you are alone?"

"Um..hum."

"Get out of the pool and go into your room. Put the phone on speaker and strip off your clothes. NOW!" He commands.

I do and he barks orders to me while I touch and pleasure myself at his control. His voice is husky and low and I can imagine his hands on me while I am touching myself. It is not until I make myself come that I can hear his voice is raspy. I know he is doing the same on the other end of the line. When we are done, I am spent. I get a t-shirt and shorts on and climb in bed to dream of grey eyes.

**Christian**

I have not had phone sex in a very long while. It was great. Hearing Ana come for me and imaging her touching herself is such a turn on. I was imagining it was her touching me. I need to get inside of her.

I am pleased with myself that as of Tuesday afternoon my master plan will be complete. I wish I could have done everything I set out to do but a piece of me understands Gideon. I will still crush him but I won't take his whole world away. If things were different with Ana and I, I could very well have been in the same predicament as him so I will give him an inch because I am not a total heartless prick.

**Eva**

Dinner with my family is going very well. Everyone is getting along and there is no sign of Cross. This is the first time ever that my mother, father and I have been together I the same room. With the exception of the chance run in when my father was in New York. I can see my mother eye fucking my father over the table a few times. For his age Victory Reyes is a hot guy. As a police officer he feels the need to take care of himself. He is well build, tanned skin, and radiating sex appeal. My mother is not immune.

"I think your parents are going to fuck each other on this table pretty soon. I don't even think they know anyone else is here." Brett whispers in my ear.

I really hope that is not true. I mean, don't get me wrong I would love my parents to be together but Richard Stanton is a great man and he is exactly who my mother needs in her life.

"So mother, it is a shame Richard had to stay back in the city."

She snaps out of her trance. "Yes dear. He wanted to be here but duty calls."

My father takes this moment to announce he is going to call it a night and shortly after that we all begin to disburse. I am staying with Cary tonight while Brett stays in the honeymoon suite alone. For whatever reason he felt that a few days of no sex will be special come Sunday. I oblige. Just as Cary and I are getting into our cab I can feel him before I see him.

I look around for his signature black hair and sexy stance. I can see that he is leaning against the wall near the glass door to the entrance. Cary sees me looking and when his eyes and seek out what I am looking at he pulls my hand to get into the cab. Gideon puts up his index finger and motions for me to come toward him. He can still make me week in the knees and weave some sexual magic on me.

"Eva, lets go."

"Cary, he knows I am here now. If I don't talk to him and tell him to go away he will just continue to stalk me. I need him to get closure so Brett and I can move on." Cary nods and tells me he is going to be right at the curb if I need him.

I walk toward Gideon as confidently as I can. He looks so incredibly hot in his suit with no tie and his arms folded across his chest. His inky black hair framing his chiseled face. His eyes, those dark blue eyes could rip my soul out from just one glance. My body knows he is in the vicinity. It is like little electrodes are pulsing though my veins and they are all stopping in the puddle between my legs.

"Eva."

The way he says my name makes me want to rip his clothes off and fuck him in the nearest car. I clear my throat and I get my composure back. Get ahold of yourself Eva you are getting married tomorrow.

"Gideon. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you Angel. I heard you were in town."

"And who told you that your new girlfriend?"

"Ana? You saw Ana?"

"Yes. I talked to her and Kate this afternoon. You mean she didn't go running back to tell you I was here like a good little concubine."

"Don't talk about her like that. Anyway. I have a wedding present for you."

"Do you now." I glare at him. He is up to something. His look is cold and calculated and even though I see the passion he has for me I can also see the storm brewing behind those blue orbs.

"Of course I do. You will need come with me to retrieve it."

"I don't think so Cross. I am not going anywhere with you."

"Sure you will. I will not discuss this on the street. You will come back to my hotel with me and I will discuss how your new husband can get his career back."

"Gideon this is not a game." I yell at him but he doesn't flinch. "This is my life you are screwing with."

"Take it or leave it angel. If you want everything to stay status quo then get in the cab with Cary. If you want to hear what I am offering then come with me."

I think for a few seconds and walk back to Cary. I tell him to go back to the hotel because I need to speak with Gideon. He warns me that this is not a good idea and I know he is right. I can feel my hand hovering over my self destruct button but I need to close this chapter of my life and start with Brett without the constant worry of Gideon. Cary leaves but tells me to leave my phone on.

I walk back to Gideon and he gives the valet a ticket for his car. Oh god what the hell am I doing.


	25. Chapter 25

Enjoy this chapter. I apologize in advance for the language. Gideon and Eva are a bit more raunchier than Christian and Ana and I really tried to keep the characters personalities in tact.

-Chapter 25-Vegas Baby: Part 2-

**Gideon**

Eva follows me up to a room that I have prepared just for us. It is the room I usually stay in when I am here so it has a few special amenities in it just for me. The whole car ride over she was fidgeting in her seat and crossing her legs to get some comfort. I know the effect I have on her. It is the same effect she has on me. I want to rip off all of her clothes and fuck her until she submits to my every whim. But we'll get to that.

"Ok Cross, we are here now. Can you tell me what you want so I can go."

I step in front of her and brush my hand on her face. She instinctively leans into my touch and I know I have her right where I want her.

"Patience angel. Can I get you a drink?"

"No just the point please."

"Fine. As you wish. If you are going to suck all the fun out of this then there is no reason to prolong this conversation any further." He sits on the chair near his desk. "Sit."

"I rather not."

"Eva. Sit."

She is not going to make this easy. That's fine by me. I enjoy a little resistance. With all the pent-up hormones I have thanks to Ana Eva being in my room with me my cock is going to launch out of my pants soon.

"I am to understand that you are getting married tomorrow."

"Yes."

"Well then I guess that's it. Nothing more to be said."

"Exactly. So why am I here?"

"I have a proposition for you. I will relieve Brett of his contract as a wedding present to you if you spend the night with me."

**Eva**

Holy shit is he kidding. Of all the shit he could ask for and this is what he asks of me.

"Gideon I will not cheat on him. I am moving on and you need to accept that."

"Oh I do. Believe me, I accept it. But ask yourself this Eva. How long before Brett resents you for ruining his career? A career that he spent his whole adult life trying to build."

"I am not ruining his career Gideon, you are. Just let him out of the contract. Why are you torturing yourself like this?"

"Oh angel I am not torturing myself. I am torturing him. But you can end it all. Right here. Right now. All you have to do is spend a few hours with me. 4 tops. Then you can ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after."

He is playing on my emotions. Deep down I've always known that one day Brett will resent me. He has worked so hard to get to where he is and when he finally gets his big break I come in and fuck it up. I can do this for him. I owe this to Brett.

"So I sleep with you and he is out of his contract. No strings attached."

"That's correct. But if you agree to this Eva you can't do this half-assed. I get you. All of you for whatever I please."

"What does that entail exactly? Whatever you please?"

"I would never hurt you Eva. I could never hurt you physically. I made that very clear long ago. What I am asking will take some trust on your part? Do you still trust me?" He is dead serious. I know he would never hurt my physically but he still scares the hell out of me.

I stand up and walk over to the bar. I pour a large glass of something and down the hatch it goes. Wow that burns. I am rationalizing that I am doing this for Brett but if I am being honest with myself I am doing this for me.

"Fine. You get 3 hours of my time. That's all. I can't believe I am letting you talk me into this."

Gideon stands up grinning like a fat guy who just found the last Twinkie on the planet. My senses are all on high alert. He grabs my hand and leads me into a bedroom. It looks pretty normal except for the swing hanging in the corner. I remember Gideon telling me once that he had a fantasy of strapping me to a swing and fucking me into oblivion.

Gideon stands in front of me and strips me of all my clothes. I shouldn't be enjoying this but I am. I can't help it. Even one day without this mans cock inside me left me feeling empty. Don't get me wrong Brett is an amazing lover but the pure animal lust that Gideon and I have is indescribable.

He stands back admiring me in my birthday suit. He makes a show of stripping off his own clothes right down to nothing. His member is just as fantastic as I remember. His length is thick and long. Without thinking I lick my lips at the thought of him in my mouth.

"You like."

He is rubbing himself up and down and just the erotic sight of it all is going to make me come. When I don't respond verbally he walks over to me and lays me back on the bed. My heart is beating so fast I think it is going to pulse out of my chest.

Gideon lies on top of me and parts my legs. His mouth is on mine and I lose myself in his kisses. I can feel him lying heavy on my stomach. His hands are on my breasts and he is expertly massaging as he pinches my nipple between his fingers.

He kisses my neck, my shoulder, my stomach and finally he is on his knees on the floor with my sex the perfect height on the bed for his awaiting mouth. He runs his tongue from my anus to my clit and flicks it a few times before retracing his path.

"What's the safe word Eva?"

"Crossfire." I moan as he continues to flick me with his tongue. He then slips one then two fingers in me. Scissoring them to expand me for his awaiting length.

"Good girl. I have missed your tight little pussy."

He continues this until I am about to come then he stops.

"Tell me why he is better than me." He asks as he starts flicking me with his tongue again.

"What?"

"Tell me why he is better. You remember this game. We have played this before. The more honest you are the better you will feel."

He did this torture to me when we were on our way to North Carolina.

"He just is. He is better for me."

Gideon continues to flick me with his tongue and starts to rub me from the inside right on my g-spot. I come harshly and moan in pleasure.

"Good girl."

Gideon climbs between my legs and puts the head of his penis at my entrance. "Why is he better for you." He slides in his thick crown and teases me never going any further than an inch or two. His continues to do this until he can feel me tightening up again. He stops. "Tell me."

"He just is."

He slides in and out a few more times than stills. His eyes are urging me to continue.

"He is not you. Is that what you want to hear Gideon? He is not you. You scare me. The want and the need I have for you is too intense. Even now. The night before I am ready to marry him I am here with you. Wanting you. So please just fuck me already because after all this time without you inside me I can't take the torture."

**Gideon**

She wants me. I knew she wanted me. I slide into her one inch at a time. She is still so tight I want to explode when I enter her softness. Her breathing is erratic and she is moaning in pleasure. I give her all my best stuff and she just keeping coming over and over. I empty into her twice never breaking contact. She looks spent but I want every possible image I can savor of her.

"You on top baby. I want to see your face and your body."

I lay on the bed and she sits next to me and takes me into her mouth. She is licking her own juices off my head while pumping me in her hands. She feels so good I can't hold on.

"Eva…oh god. Eva…don't stop."

I come harshly into her mouth and she takes every drop I have to give. She positions herself on top of me and slams herself onto me all the way to the base. Fuck that feels good. She stills to adjust to me being inside her and slams down again. And again. Over and over she continues. I dig my fingers into her hips as she continues to take all her aggression out on me. Again and again she pushes down moaning in pleasure.

"Whose girl are you Eva?"

"Brett's." She says as she slams down onto me harder and harder.

"Same my name Eva."

"No. Only Brett." Harder and harder she goes. I can feel her tighten.

"Say my name Eva."

"No." She comes and her whole body ripples. I follow her and she collapses on top of me. "No more. I can't take any more."

"Oh baby, I am not done yet. We haven't used the swing yet."

Her eyes flash open. "I don't think I can do that."

"Exercise your demons angel. You can do it. If it gets to be too much than safe word."

I lift her off the bed and place her in the swing. I strap up her ankles and her wrists. I slide her beautiful ass forward and I see her bloom open for me. Only I have done this with her. I am the only one to see her with her body at my mercy. Eva is glistening wet and I slip my finger inside her and massage the outside of her folds. The swing can get intense and I need her ready.

I need to give myself some time to refuel so I decide a little teasing is in order. I grab an ice cube from the nearby bucket and glide it over her nipples to perk them up. She throws her head back as the warmth of my breath and the coldness of the ice is sending mixed messages to the rest of her body. I take another ice cube and slide it between the folds of her sex and inside her. The ice will not only reduce some of the swelling from all the friction she has endured it will also put her clit on high alert. She seems to enjoy this and as the ice completely melts I slide in another piece as I kiss her. I don't close my eyes when I kiss her. I want to savor every moment with her. I watch her slowly open her eyes to look back in mine and when I see her I can see the passion we once shared.

"You ready? I am going to take you places you didn't even know existed."

**Eva**

I can feel him looking at me while we kiss. I open my eyes and I can see the man I fell in love with. I can see the man who I need more than life itself. I am so confused. I am getting married tomorrow but I can't pull myself away from him. He pulls back and positions himself between me. He grabs the handles on the outside of the swing and slams me into him while he is standing gloriously naked between my legs. He pulls me back and pulls the swing again. Our eyes never breaking contact.

"Say my name Eva."

"No." I can't say it. If I do then I know he will think he has claimed me.

"Eva!"

"No."

He raises my hand and pops my two fingers into his mouth before placing them between my legs.

"Show me what you like Eva. I want to watch you touch yourself while I fuck you."

I do and this whole experience is euphoric. I am tightening and I can feel him picking up the pace.

"Say it Eva. Whose girl are you?"

"Brett's. Brett's girl."

He slams into me a few more times and empties himself into me. I feel warm liquid seeping out of me. I think this was our last hurrah. I didn't give in. I will marry Brett tomorrow and our lives will go on. Gideon unstraps me and carries me into the shower.

He looks defeated. He looks sad and remorseful. We climb in the shower together and he washes me thoroughly without saying a word. His face is sad and I can't help but feel sorry for him. He washes up and exits the shower leaving me behind. I can swear I saw a tear in his eyes but he is out of the bathroom before I can take another look. When I get back into the bedroom he is getting dressed and for the first time tonight I feel embarrasses to be around him.

"I will tell my attorney to cancel his contract. He is done." He is acting very cold.

"Gideon. I…thank you."

"Don't. Don't thank me. I love you Eva. I feel like a piece of shit right now because I forced you to do this. But you did. You did this because you love him."

"Gideon, I don't know what to say. You are trying to force me to bend your will and I…I am not good for you. You are no good for me. We bring out he worst in each other. Tonight is another example of this."

"Fuck that Eva. You know how hard it was for me to believe that you could love me. I told you shit that no one else knows. I killed a man for you…Jesus Christ Eva. What else do I have to do to prove to you that I love you?"

"You can let me go Ace. If you love me then let me go."

**Sawyer**

How the hell do I let Mia talk me into this shit? We stumble out of the second club and I really think its time to get back to the hotel. I want to rip her clothes off and fuck her every possible way I can. Her constant teasing is driving me insane. God this woman is maddening. I can't keep my hands off of her. I love her. Whoa…what the hell. I didn't say that out loud did I. Could it really be? Could I be in love with Mia Grey? Mia is staring at me as I contemplate this in my head.

"Your face will freeze like that you know." She giggles at me and it is the best sound in the world. If Mia's voice is now the best sound in the world then I must love her.

I can see the Eiffel Tower glowing in the distance and I pull her over to stand near it. The lights and the excitement of Vegas combined with Mia is making my heart soppy. Erh…if Taylor saw me know he would never let me live this shit down.

I take Mia's hands and slide them around my waist. "Mia Grey, you are annoying, and irritating, and absolutely infuriating," Her face drops and I put my finger under her chin to lift it up. "but I love you anyway. The past week has been the best ever. I have never met a woman like you. You-"

"Oh my god. Luke are you proposing to me." Her face was alight with happiness. "Of course I will marry you. I love you too." She pushes her lips to mine and fear pulses through me.

Oh no. Shit! This went wrong fast. Now what the hell do I do?

**Eva**

When I sneak back into my hotel I see my mother leaving my father's room. She is not her put together self. She has a very pleased smile on her face and her clothes aren't done up properly.

"Mother!"

"Eva! What…what are you doing dear? You should be sleeping."

I guess we are both caught.

"I had an errand to run. Did you sleep with Victor?" I am whisper yelling outside of his room.

"Um…well…you see."

"Mother!"

"Oh no. What have I done? What will Richard think of me?" She opens her door and we both slide in so this conversation cannot be heard by the entire hotel.

"The same thing I just did. Fucked up majorly."

"Oh no Eva, what are you talking about? Did you and Brett have an argument?"

"No," I sighed, "I was with Gideon."

"Eva Lauren Tramell. What did you do?"

My mother and I don't usually discuss matters of the heart or sex. Our real first in depth conversation about anything remotely personal was right after Nathan died. I don't know what I am going to do but from one adulteress to another I may as well tell her. Better get Cary over here as well so I don't have to have this conversation twice.

"Hold that thought." I pull out my phone and dial Cary and tell him to get to my mother's room pronto.

Cary knocks on the door and he surveys the scene. "What happened?"

"Before I tell you my shit you should know that I saw my mother leaving my father's room." I laugh but my mother doesn't find it amusing. Cary on the other hand is always my father's biggest fan.

"Ok. So spill Eva. What happened after you left with Cross?" Cary inquires.

I tell they both about the conversation leading up to the most mind-blowing sex any woman could ask for. I leave out all the details but they get the picture. My mother and Cary are floored that I would do such a thing but neither are in a place to judge me. I mean come on my mother has just been caught red handed and Cary, well I wouldn't be surprised if he screwed all the show girls and male dancers in Vegas already.

"So where does this leave Brett?" Cary being my best friend is on my side but I know he likes Brett. I am sure he is also anticipating a few weeks of ice cream and tequila to drown out my sorrows.

"Honestly I don't know. I mean I want to marry him. I love him. I did this for him." I start to cry. "At least that is what I am telling myself."

"Look I know I haven't always been the best mother. I know I tell you to marry for money so you will have a stable life but after being with your father tonight I don't think I believe that any more. I feel like I have been missing out because I constantly settle for second best. Truth is no one is Victor Reyes and no one ever will be. Money and all the other nonsense aside who do you want?"

That was a shocker. My mother has confessed her secret love for my father and gave me good advice all in one sentence. This is new.

"I don't know. I love Brett. He is the safer choice. He is the one I can have a non complicated life with."

"But…" Cary pressed me to continue.

"But Gideon is who I am drawn too. He is the person that I need to breathe. I need him to function. That scares the hell out of me."

"Look it is getting late. Why don't you sleep on it and we will see what happens in the morning." My mother yawned and Cary and I took that as our queue to get back to our room. I wasn't going to get much sleep.

**Sawyer**

This is the happiest moment of my life. Mia and I are in love. Mia is wrapped around me like a flag. We walk out onto the street and because out lips are all over each other we practically knock over the people passing by the building.

"Shit sor-" Oh damn were caught.

"Sawyer? What are you guys doing here?" Kate asks. "I heard you two were a thing but..."

Kate's eyes glance up and go wide when she realizes what we just did. Elliot looks confused then slowly puts it together as Mia shakes the rice out of her hair. There is that stare again.

"Mia Grey did you just get married? Mom and dad are going to kill you." Mia shuffles from side to side and I put my arm around her waist.

"Elliot I love your sister. I would have liked to do this a better way but Mia being Mia wanted to do this now."

Kate just stands there and laughs. Mia is trying to stifle her laugh as well. Elliot looks more like Christian now then he ever has because he is pacing and running his hands through his hair. Kate gives us both a big hug and congratulates us.

"Elliot stop. It will all be fine. Look at them. They are happy." Kate calms Elliot down and he shakes his head in the negative then holds out his hand to me.

"Look, I am sorry this is a little unconventional but when we get back to Seattle we can plan a proper wedding."

"No! I liked this wedding." Mia yells. "Look Elliot mom and dad are always preoccupied with Christian's moodiness and they are constantly waiting for some random kid to walk up to them calling them grandma and grandpa because you can't keep it in your pants. With me, everyone treats me like I am a little kid. I love Luke and I married him. This is what I want, so the rest of you can fuck off." With that my little fire cracker storms off. I shrug and follow her. I would follow this woman to hell and that's a good thing because that's exactly where she is going to lead me.


	26. Chapter 26

Happy New Year. Enjoy.

-Chapter 26: Vegas Baby Part 3-

**Gideon**

When I wake up I can't help but still feel like shit. I told myself that fucking Eva before her wedding would be payback for her leaving me. When we were together last night all the other shit didn't matter. I don't care that she is with Brett. I just wanted her. I can convince myself all I want that we are through but that's not true. I don't know what else to do. I can't force her to be with me. She told me if I love her to move on so for now I will just have to move on. I will have to focus on Ana. She is the next best thing to Eva and I can love her like she deserves.

After two grueling hours in the gym I take a shower and head off to sort some business that has come up with two of my Casinos. Two of my best investors are in town and I want to make sure they are taking care of properly.

**Ana**

I hear the front door close and I walk into the main room. I smell Gideon's body wash still lingering in the air so I guess he has left already. I walk out onto the balcony and Kate comes out behind me.

"Morning missy. And what did you do last night." Kate glares at me. She is looking for info to see if I spent the night with Gideon. She is probably getting her paperwork ready to report to Christian.

"Well, after our dinner was cut short with urgent business, I took a swim, then had phone sex with Christian until I fell asleep." Take that Kavanagh.

Kate stares at me with her mouth open. Shocking Kate has become my new favorite hobby.

"Way to go. Didn't think you had it in you little lady." I turn around and see Elliot standing in the doorway smiling at us. My face turns red and I giggle at Kate.

"Mia and Sawyer are on their way up. We should order breakfast." Kate walks back into the main room and picks up the phone to order everything on the menu.

When she's done I ask her why Mia and Sawyer are coming up but they are at the door before she can answer. Elliot is standing tense and I am at a loss as to what is happening.

"Ana!" Mia rushes to me and gives me a big hug. Sawyer nods to me and I look at him puzzled.

Kate urges us to all come out on the balcony for coffee so we can catch up. Kate explains the story of the wedding encounter last night and I am completely shocked.

"My parents are going to freak." Elliot hisses.

"Our parents will get over it." Mia retorts.

"I wouldn't be worried about your parents, I would be more concerned that Christian is going to lose his shit." I reply.

Luke looks worried. I know he is a good man and I am sure that once the initial shock goes away everyone will see that.

"Look Luke, I like you. I do, but my parents aren't going to like it that their only daughter went off to got married without getting my father's permission first. I am sure he envisioned giving her away and all that bullshit."

"So don't tell them." Kate interjects. "Hear me out. Mia, you said you had the wedding you wanted. So just to give your parents peace of mind don't tell them you got married. When you get back, Luke can ask permission then get engaged and take it from there."

"What do we tell Christian?" Mia asks and looks at me. Everyone else is staring at me because they know I am the only one that can calm him down.

"Me. You are all going to put this on me." Everyone shakes their heads. "Fine. I will calm the beast. I am not lying to him though. I will tell him you are married but I will explain why we have to keep it quiet. You all owe me big. He is going to go ballistic."

"So next up, let's go buy a ring." Kate claps her hands and rubs her palms together.

Mia nervously looks at Luke then Kate. "Uh…I don't need a ring…I mean."

"Why would you not need a ring? Of course I will buy you a ring."

I think I get Mia's trepidation. She thinks that Sawyer can't afford a ring for her. I can see the rationalization that flashes on Kate's face and I feel bad for Luke to have to be put in this position in front of all of us. Sawyer is yet to get why Mia is uncomfortable.

"Well I don't need one right now. I mean we can save up for one." Mia is trying to explain so she doesn't hurt his feelings. Sawyer starts to laugh and he suddenly looks embarrassed.

"Well since we are all family now I guess I should explain something to you all. Does anyone know who Dustin Drake is?" We all shake our heads in the negative. " Back in the early forties Dustin Drake struck gold. Black gold. He went on to be the biggest oil tycoon in Texas. In the eighties when the stock market was drying up Dustin Drake bought every piece of dirt cheep stock he could. Telecommunications, computer engineering, gold, silver, you name it. Once the market rebounded he sold off every piece and made more money then one could spend in a lifetime. In March of 2000 Dustin Drake passed away leaving his only living heir his entire fortune." All of our faces dropped. Is he talking about himself?

"You?" I asked him.

"No. His daughter. My mother. When my parents died in a car accident a few years back I got it all. I took my parents death pretty hard and joined the military. I had no desire to sit on my ass for the rest of my life living it up. I have people who handle my money." He is sitting there cool as a cucumber scanning the reactions of everyone.

I am the first to pipe up. "So Mr. Sawyer, how did you manage to keep this info from your lunatic boss. "

"Simple. My background check only reveals what I want it to. My bank account has no bearing on my ability to protect him. Or Mia." With that Mia jumps on him and showers kisses all over him.

**Eva**

Sitting at breakfast with my parents and Cary is beyond uncomfortable. No one is speaking and I am trying to fight back the tears because my head is spinning.

"Eva, what's the matter? This is a happy day baby. You look like someone ran over your puppy." My father tries to joke but I don't feel like laughing. Perhaps I turn the tables a bit.

"So daddy, what did you do after dinner last night. I hope you didn't get lonely." My mother chokes on her fruit.

My father is glaring at me and I smirk at him. My father and I have this bond that we can read each other's minds. He is an amazing and protective man and after all the years of him and my mother living on separate ends of the country I feel that I am do a bit of fun.

"Your mother." My father says.

Cary spits out his juice across the table.

"Daddy!"

"You know the answer. If you didn't want me to tell you then you shouldn't have asked.

"Victor!" My mother scolds him.

"Oh please, Monica. She is a grown woman. What we do behind closed doors is none of her business but since she caught you doing the walk of shame I guess the cat is out of the bag."

I am fully belly busting laughing as is Cary.

"And what pray tell is so funny."

"I never thought I would hear anyone accuse you of doing the walk of shame." I am doubled over with laughter.

"Well I am glad you all think this is funny. Are we going to be getting ready for a wedding this morning or not." The double meaning of her statement is not lost on me.

I stop laughing and the room goes silent. I don't think my father knows what she is alluding to but he knows something is off. I nod and head out leaving my mother behind.

Cary and I walk into my room and there is a single white rose on my already made bed. I recognize Gideon's handwriting anywhere.

**I am letting you go… I will always love you angel. –Gideon**

I fall to my knees and cry full-blown sobs. Cary is right there to catch me.

"It's over Cary. It's over." My body shakes and I let all of my emotions out that have built up in me for the past few months.

**Gideon**

I did the right thing. I love her so I gave her the freedom she asked for. I will put all of my focus on Ana now. Making her happy is my new goal. I won't make the same mistakes I did with Eva. This will not be about sex. This will be about love and trust. She won't leave me. She can't leave me.

When I get back to the suite Ana is laying on the balcony lounger on her stomach wearing her bikini. Hummm she looks yummy. No sex Cross. Turning a new leaf and all that bullshit. She doesn't know I am watching her. I head off to my room to change in my swim shorts. When I come back out she doesn't flinch when I open the door. She may be sleeping but she has sunglasses on so I can't tell. I throw my leg over her lounger and stand over her. My shadow casts over he almost naked body but she still doesn't move. I place my hands on either side of the chair near her shoulders and put small feather kisses on her neck and back. She starts to stir and instinctively turns over startled.

"Good morning, Gideon. Can I help you?"

"You can." I scan her body with my eyes.

"Judging from your playful mode I can tell business went well." My face falls. Business. That's what last night was. Unfinished business.

I don't move away from her. My face is inches from her body and her chest is heaving up and down.

"It did. What did you do last night? You were asleep when I got back."

"Oh just went for a swim then went to bed."

No sex Cross. Cool off.

"A swim huh. Sorry I missed it." I grab her by the waist and throw her over my shoulder. She tries to wiggle free but she is unsuccessful. I walk into the pool then throw her into the water. She comes up spitting water out. She is so damn sexy. She gets her wits about her and crosses her arms over her chest to pretend she is angry. She can take a joke better than anyone so I know she is not mad.

"What the hell was that?" Ana says while splashing me.

"Me. Being friendly." I respond. She laughs and sits on the bench inside the pool. "Where is Kate? At Eva's wedding?"

**Ana**

Oh no. He knows. I hope he doesn't try anything. I will have to keep him busy as I promised.

"How do you know about that?"

"Why didn't you tell me you saw her?"

"I didn't want to upset you. I thought that if you ran into her it would be hard for you. "

"Well, she made her choice. There is nothing I can do now. You on the other hand." He scoops me up and puts me on his lap. "I am not letting you out of my sight."

Oh, this is tough. I can't tell him about Christian and I but me sitting on his lap is wrong. I would be furious if roles were reversed. Distract Ana. Think.

"Can we go sightseeing? You can show me that view you were telling me about."

"Sure. I really wanted to show you at night but I guess that's not going to happen. Our plane leaves at seven."

"No worries give me fifteen minutes and I will be right out." I climb off his lap and he pulls me back so I am looking away from him. I can feel how hard he is beneath me. He is holding my wrists in place and I can't move. He kisses my neck and tells me I have fifteen minutes to get ready or he is coming in after me. This is going to be a long day.

**Eva**

Standing in front of a full-length mirror I feel like this day is one big lie. Wearing white like I am as pure as snow is screwed up in so many ways. There is nothing pure and virginal about me. I have been used and abused and used again. I should have opted for harlot red.

"Show time baby girl." Cary announces from behind the door.

"Cary, come in here." He enters. "I don't know if I can do this."

"It is just cold feet. You will be fine. This is what you want Eva. This is what last night was all about. You did this all so you can find your happily ever after. Think of today as a new beginning. Whatever happened before this day doesn't exist."

Taking a deep breath I let Cary's lies seep in. "Ok. I can do this let's go."

We head out to the waiting area. I see my mother wearing a baby pink chiffon dress that is longer in the back then the front. My father is stunning in his tuxedo that he keeps pulling on while my mother scolds him. Kate and Elliot are here and I see about fifty other people from where I am standing.

I am wearing a plain fitted white dress with lace flowers on the lower part of the bodice that progressively get fuller as the dress gets longer. The bottom is a mass of lace and crystals all the way down to the slight train that trails behind. My hair is in loose curls framing my face and one side is pulled up with a small clip in the back of my head. The look is finished off with a slight veil that barely covers my face. It is very plain and elegant.

The music starts just as Cary walks down with Brett's sister first. Now it is my turn and my feet won't move. I freeze.

"You okay Eva." My father asks. I nod 'yes'.

My father looks to me and tells me that if I am not ready to do this I don't have to. I put on a fake smile and put one foot in front of the other.

I see Brett at the end standing next to Cary and I start to cry. This is it. The lump in my throat is choking me.

I am staring at Brett and he looks as happy as one man can be on his wedding day. I have no idea what the pastor is saying. All I can see is the man who I have betrayed. The man who loves me and wants to marry me. I should be happy but I'm not. I have done something unforgivable.

Now is the moment of truth.

"Do you Brett Kline take Eva Lauren Tramell to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and health, forsaking all others, until death do you part."

"I do."

"Do you Eva Lauren Tramell take Brett Kline to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and health, forsaking all others, until death do you part."

Silence.

Long silence.

"No. I am sorry Brett I can't do this." I run off back down the aisle and into the bridal suite where I got ready. I lock the door behind me and fall to my knees crying.

Knock, knock, knock...

"Eva let me in." Brett's voice is a mere whisper. "Come on baby, talk to me."

"No. Go away."

BANG, BANG, BANK…

"Eva God damn it, let me in." Brett is now shouting.

I open the door but I don't get off the floor. Brett falls in front of me and holds me while I cry.

"Shhh…Eva if this is too soon we can wait. We don't have to get married today."

"I am a terrible person. I ruined your career-"

"Eva don't worry about that. I told you it will all work out. I was going to tell you after the ceremony but now is a good a time as any." Brett is smiling and his eyes are bright and happy." Christopher called me yesterday. I don't have all the specifics but someone bought out Vidal Records. Someone bought all the stock in the company and now Gideon isn't the majority shareholder anymore. We are finally done with him."

I get my bearings and sit up straight on my knees. I can see the fear in Brett's eyes. Gideon lied to me. How could he have done that to me? He was so sincere last night but he never had the leverage to offer. Oh my god, what did I do. I didn't have to sleep with him. I could be getting married right now and Brett would have still been fine.

"Brett, I am sorry. I am sooo sorry." I plead.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

"I did it for you. For us."

"What did you do Eva?" Brett stand up and his eyes go wide. "What the fuck did you do?"

I stand to meet him face to face. Tears are streaming down my face and I probably look like the bride of Frankenstein. I take a tissue and wipe my face and take a sip of water before I tell him. He is watching me and anger is building the more I procrastinate.

"Last night after dinner Gideon was waiting for me. He told me that if I slept with him he would release you from your contract." I step toward him and try to grab his hand. He shakes his head in disgust.

"You did it. You had sex with him. DIDN'T YOU! "

"Yes."

"Why didn't you leave? Why didn't you come to me and tell me?" Brett is running is hands through his hair and he suddenly stops and looks back at me with narrow eyes. "You went to him the night before our wedding. You let him fuck you the night before our wedding. Then you put on this dress and even walked down the aisle and stood there in front of everyone. Why. Why wouldn't you tell me before you put that dress on." He is yelling and I deserve every bit of this. I betrayed him and if this is what he needs then so be it.

"I didn't know. He lied to me too. I didn't know he didn't own the company anymore."

"Don't try to rationalize your actions. Don't you dare try and downplay what you did."

"I am just trying to explain why. He told me we would be free, no strings attached."

"Yea well, I doubt it took much convincing for you to open your legs for him. Urgh…I'm out of here. This is bullshit." Brett heads for the door and I run after him.

"Brett please, don't go. I'm sorry." I beg as I grab his arm and fall again to my knees.

**Christian**

I leave my last meeting for the day when I get a phone call. I see from the ID that it is Kate.

"Kate."

"Christian we have a problem."

"What is the problem? Is Ana okay?"

"Yes she is fine. As it seems Eva was here in Vegas getting married today. I don't exactly know what happened yet but I do know that Cross somehow fucked up the wedding so I am going to stay here for another day. Elliot has agreed to go back to New York with Ana so she isn't alone on the plane with Gideon but whatever he did is bad."

"Get her on the plane and tell Elliot to not let her out of his sight. I would send Sawyer but there is no way Cross would let him on the plane. Taylor will pick them up when they land. Tell Elliot he is to keep him with her at all times no fuckups."

**Ana**

Gideon has been a perfect gentleman all day. He showed me all his casinos and we even went to the roof as promised. The view was amazing. I can't help but wish Christian were here instead of Gideon. This is the first time I have been here and I would much rather Christian be the one to experience this with me.

We are headed back to the hotel to finish packing when Kate texts me.

***Change of plans. I am going to stay here one more day, Elliot is leaving with you tonight. Make sure Cross gets on the plane! I will explain later.***

I wonder what could have happened. Maybe she just wants to spend more time with Eva.

"Change of plans, Elliot and I are coming back to New York but Kate is sticking around for another day." I tell Gideon.

Gideon shrugs but he is deep in thought.

**Gideon**

I turn off my phone while we are sitting on the plane waiting for takeoff. If Eva was going to come back to me she would be here by now. It is time to go back to New York. Time to move forward. This chapter is closed.

I see a Mercedes pull up to the terminal and I instruct the pilot to kill the engines. It's her I know it is her. They bring back the staircase and I see Eva jump out of the car running toward the plane. She is here. I knew she loves me. I knew she would come.

I exit the plane and I run toward her at full speed across the tarmac. She stops in her place as I continue toward her. When I get to her and I nearly knock her over from the momentum. As our bodies collide I pick her up and swirl her around. When I pull away she slaps me. Hard. I step back further and she is pounding her fists on my chest at taking full-blown swings at me. I hold my hands up to block her blows and try to calm her down but she is like a feral animal. She is cursing and finally one of her fists contacts my face.

"Fuck Eva, what the hell are you doing." I hold my jaw. For a little girl she fights pretty hard. All those Crav Mega classes paid off.

"You son of a bitch. You sought out to destroy my life because I choose someone else. You lied to me. You went too far this time Gideon. Too fucking far." She starts to go crazy again.

"Stop fucking hitting me Eva. What the hell are you talking about? I ever lied to you."

"Don't give me that shit Gideon. You promised you would let me go if I slept with you. You said no strings."

"I did. I sent you a note. You are free. Brett's contract-"

"Wasn't yours to bargain with. This is my life Gideon. MY LIFE."

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me Gideon. I know. I know you don't control Vidal Records anymore. You lied to me so I would sleep with you. It was the ultimate revenge on me to know I didn't even have to. You win Gideon. You destroyed me. I hope you're happy."

Eva runs back toward the car and I chase after her. I have no idea what the hell she is talking about. Why would she thing I didn't control the company?

"Eva. Talk to me. I don't know what you are talking about. I don't want to destroy you. Please just talk to me."

"No. Leave me alone." She speeds off in her car.

What the hell is going on?

**Ana**

I see Eva and Gideon arguing and Eva punches Gideon in the face. I walk out of the plane and down the stairs. Elliot urges me to stop before I get to close but they are shouting so I can hear everything. She is wearing her dress and judging from the time I can assume the wedding didn't happen.

"Elliot what happened at the wedding."

"I don't know. Eva ran off before they finished the ceremony and then Brett called off the wedding. Guess now we know why."

"He wouldn't force her to sleep with him. He loves her."

"I don't know Ana. Lets get back inside."

"You go ahead. I will be right behind you." Elliot takes a few steps back but I know he is not far behind me.

Gideon is walking toward me and his face is distraught. He looks confused and hurt. He needs a friend.

"Gideon are you okay?" I reach out for him but he shrugs me off and walks past me.

I turn around and Elliot and I walk back toward the plane. We take our seats and Gideon retreats directly into his study. I wish I knew what happened. After two hours of letting my mind get the best of me, I grab some ice from the freezer and knock on the door to Gideon's study. Before he can answer I open the door.

"Go away Ana. I am not in the mood." Gideon is holding his head in his hands with his elbows propped up on the desk. I walk around his desk and touch his shoulder. He doesn't move.

"Gideon, let me see your face." I pull his hands away and Gideon slumps back into his chair. There is a bruise in his jaw and a small cut on his cheek probably from Eva's ring when she slapped him. I hold the ice to his face and sit on his desk.

"Do you know?" His face his impassive.

"Know what?"

"Do you know what is going on?"

"No. Do you want to tell me?"

"I would but I honestly don't know myself."

"Did you make Eva sleep with you?"

"I didn't make Eva do anything. You think I raped her or something." Gideon's face twists with disgust. "I gave her an opportunity to free her fiancé and she took it."

"If she slept with you."

"It sounds worse than it was."

"Explain it to me because right now it sounds pretty bad Gideon."

"She loves me. I know she does. I told her that if she slept with me I would free Brett from his contract with Vidal Records and he would be free. She did. I didn't have to try to hard to convince her. She wanted to. She even took over at one point." A ghost of a smile plays on his face. "Look I don't owe you and explanation. I don't owe you anything. Once we touch down I am going to figure out what is going on. Until then leave me alone Ana. This has nothing to do with you." His voice is now raised and he is standing over me.

I hop off the desk. "Fine. I was just trying to be your friend Gideon. If you want to be an ass that's fine with me. This is seriously fucked up anyway. I don't need this shit." I open the door and Gideon's hand comes from behind me and slams it shut.

Gideon is pressed against me from behind. My body is flush with the door and I can feel him breathing against my neck. His erection is in my back. He sweeps my hair off my shoulder.

Knock…knock…knock…"Ana. Are you in there?" I am grateful at this moment that Kate sent Elliot with me. This is a darker Gideon Cross that is hot and dangerous all at the same time.

Gideon places a small kiss on the back of my neck and opens the door just enough that I can slip out.

"Ana are you okay." Elliot eyes me concerned.

"I'm fine. I think Gideon is just being pushed to far. He is ready to snap."

"Well lets make sure we are firmly on the ground before he does."

"Elliot do you know what is going on."

"No, but I am sure Kate does. She can tell us when we land."


	27. Chapter 27

I think I spoiled you all with the daily updates. Sorry it took so long. The next few will have a few days in between. Enjoy.

-Chapter 27-Christians master plan revealed-

**Ana**

Elliot and I grab our things while Gideon is still in his study. I glance at the door before we exit the plane and I can't help but feel sorry for him. He lost the love of his life and his heart is breaking. I understand that feeling all too well and I just wish he would let me be his friend.

Taylor is waiting for Elliot and me when we arrive and I am really anxious to see Christian. I missed him. I am glad that Christian understands that Gideon and I are just friends. Gideon will need a friend and I hope he can work it out with Eva. I see how much he loves her. The way he ran to her when she showed up was like a scene from a movie.

Elliot and I climb in the car and Taylor keeps staring at me from the rearview mirror. I wonder if he talked to Sawyer. I am going to have to tell Christian as soon as possible. I don't want the press or anyone else to let the cat out of the bag.

"What's with all the looks Taylor? What is going on?" I ask.

"Nothing ma'am. Mr. Grey will be very happy you are back."

"Where is Christian?"

"At the apartment."

"Taylor have you talked to Sawyer?" I ask so I can test the waters on how I need to handle this. It may be best if I let Taylor in on the secret before Christian. I may need to have Taylor sit on him while I break the news.

"Not since this morning," Taylor responds with an impassive stare.

"Are you going to tell Christian tonight?" Elliot asks. I can see Taylor is now tense.

"I am going to have to. If anyone else tells him he will be more pissed than we anticipate." Taylors gives me a confused look in the mirror and I may as well tell him before his mind runs away with him.

"Taylor, what kind of mood is Christian in?" Elliot asks.

"He is okay. He is a bit worried about Ana coming home safely but now that she is here he should be fine. Can I ask why you are asking?" Taylor responds.

While we were on our way back to New York I was thinking about how I wanted to tell him. The tried and true way to get Christian to be calm is sex. This could be fun.

"Taylor do you have handcuffs?" I ask out of nowhere. Elliot laughs at me, and Taylor looks horrified then embarrassed.

"Yes Ana, I do."

"On you?"

"Yes."

"Can I borrow them?"

"Can I ask why?"

"Sure. I think I am going to have to restrain Christian when I tell him that Sawyer and Mia got married while we were in Vegas." Taylor's eyes go wide and he almost runs a red light.

I laugh as I scold Taylor for not watching the road. Taylor is dumbfounded. He lifts his ass off the seat and takes something out of his pocket. He reaches over his shoulder and I grab the silver handcuffs that are hanging off his finger.

"Let me know if you want to borrow my Taser also," he says very seriously.

**Gideon**

How could this happen? How could I let him do this to me? Everything I have worked for is gone. He took it all. How could my own employees not tell me what was going on? I need answers right now. No one will talk to me. My attorneys have set up a meeting with Grey and his people tomorrow at The Crossfire but I need answers now. I can see why Eva was so upset. This looks bad. I know she won't take my calls but I have to call her and at least explain what happened. Just as I suspected it goes right to voicemail.

"Eva. It's Gideon. I just got back to New York and I think I understand why you are angry. I had no idea on Saturday when I was with you night someone bought my company. I understand you don't want to talk to me but I needed you to know that I never lied. I don't exactly know what is going on but I never lied. I swear."

**Christian**

I feel her before I see her. I sit back in my chair and see a vision standing in my doorway in skinny jeans and a pink V-neck t-shirt.

"Ana. Welcome home baby. Come here." My voice is low and commanding.

"Christian. What are you doing in here?" She asks as she closes and locks the door.

She walks toward me and kicks off her shoes and socks then her t-shirt. By the time she is standing in front of me she is in her jeans and bra. She places her hands on he arms of the chair that I am sitting in and leans into me. She is going to kiss me but stops right before her lips touch mine. I cup her face and press my lips to hers. Our kiss deepens and feel cold metal on my wrist and a click telling me that this naughty girl has gotten her hands on a pair of handcuffs. My eyes widen and she doesn't take those beautiful blue eyes off me. She sits on my lap and pulls my other hand behind her back and clicks the other cuff on my wrist. I am sitting with Anastasia facing me while my hands are cuffed behind her back. This is hot but I don't think she thought this through. She didn't take off my pants or hers. I know kinky fuckery is new to her but she will figure it out.

"Now that you have me here what are you going to do with me baby."

She kisses my neck and jaw before her lips are back on mine. Her hands are running through my hair and my pants are getting tighter and tighter.

"I am going to talk to you. I want you to listen to everything I have to say and I want you to be calm. If you are a good boy then we can finish this in the bedroom." Her eyes are searching mine but I don't' like this.

"Anastasia what did you do. Unlock me." I pull at the restraints and panic washes over me.

"Shhh, calm Mr. Grey. I didn't do anything. I just want you to listen to me." She kisses my neck and runs her fingers over my face. "Do you know who Dustin Drake is?"

Dustin Drake. Who is this fucker? If it is another man trying to get into her pants I am going to flip out.

"No. Who is he?" She runs her tongue along my earlobe and a small moan escapes me. She tells me what he was Sawyer's grandfather and some oil tycoon. She goes on to say that when Sawyer's parents died he inherited a lot of money. All the time she is talking her lips are all over my neck and face.

"So you cuffed me because you are afraid I would get mad and fire him. Is that what this is about?" I pull my hands against her back so her chest if right in my face. I nip her nipple through her bra and she gyrates her hips in approval.

"I am not done yet Mr. Grey." She pushes her ass into my lap.

"Ana I don't' want to talk about-" There is a hard knock at the door.

"Mr. Grey. Mr. Cross is here insisting to speak with you." Shit. I knew Gideon may come here tonight but his timing is something to be desired.

"Playtime is over baby. Unlock me." Anastasia slips off of my lap and searches for her shirt.

"I don't have the key." She says embarrassed.

"What? Who's are these." I glare at her. "Do I want to know where you got these from." I swear to god if she got them from Gideon I am going to go nuts.

"They are Taylors. Hold on I will get the key." She opens the door and Taylor is standing there holding a key. She blushes and lets him in the room.

"Sir, what do you want me to tell Mr. Cross." Taylor asks as he unlocks me and puts the cuffs back in his pocket.

"Let him in but pat him down first and stay close. Anastasia go to your room." I tell her but I see Gideon in the doorway already.

"No let her stay. Let her know what a fucking asshole you are. She will find out eventually." Gideon lunges for me but Taylor reacts and Gideon is on the floor with his arm twisted behind his back in a matter of seconds.

"Anastasia, go to your room now." I demand. She doesn't need to see this.

"No. What is going on Christian?"

"Tell her Grey. Get the fuck off of me Taylor," Gideon wiggles and I nod for Taylor to let him up, "Tell her how you stole my company from me."

Anastasia is looking from him then me. She is looking for answers and she doesn't know who to get them from.

"Taylor, pat him down. Gideon, I will talk to you but if you continue this bullshit we are done." Taylor pats him down and Gideon looks at Ana.

"Were you a part of this too? Did you help him?" He is looking at Ana and she shakes her head in confusion.

"She is had no part in this. She didn't know what I was doing. Sit." Gideon sits in one of the chairs across from my desk and Taylor is standing behind him. Anastasia is standing on the side on my desk watching us both.

"Christian what is going on. What is he talking about?" Ana says as she puts her hand on her hip in a very Kate Kavanagh way.

"Gideon, do you know why I am a successful man."

"Don't fuck with me Grey," Gideon hisses.

"Let me tell you. First of all my businesses are mine. No investors to please, no asses to kiss, and no stocks to be purchased. Your company was not hard to take over. Becoming the primary shareholder was easy once your investors lost faith in you. You dropped the ball over the past few months and they were more than pleased to sell me their shares for top dollar."

"I am the primary share holder, there is no way you could have bought me out without my knowledge."

"Not true. You are a publically traded company. A few months ago your stock dropped and you sold off some of your shares to diversify. Since you were still the majority stock holder and ALL of your investors would have had to sell to one person for your steak to be in jeopardy, the risk was minimal. That was what you were told was it not?"

"CHRISTIAN! That is terrible. Where does that leave him?" She scolds me.

"He still has his private investments and the properties he bought himself. Anything that was purchased under Cross Industries is under my control." I respond.

"And what are you going to do. Liquidate everything?" Gideon is radiating anger. I can't blame him.

"We can discuss that at the meeting tomorrow. I will tell you that Vidal Records is going to be gifted to your brother Christopher for all his assistance. He was very helpful." Gideon lunges again but luckily Taylor grabs his shoulders and sits him down before he could stand.

"You crossed the line Grey. You got my family to help you destroy everything I have worked for. You have no right to involve them in this."

"Just like you crossed the line when you called me from the bathroom, just like you crossed the line when you seduced Anastasia knowing she was my girl, and most recently just like you crossed the line when you blackmailed Eva to sleep with you to let her fiancé out of his contract."

"Fuck you, you-," He starts to say but Anastasia cuts him off.

"Christian, you did this because of me? You took everything he has built because of me?" Anastasia is mad at me. "You have no right to get involved with anything having to do with him and Eva. It has nothing to do with you."

**Gideon**

This motherfucker has crossed the line with me. He took my business and he got my family to help him. That is too far. The gloves are off now. He is going to wish he never messed with me.

He tells Anastasia to leave so we could talk but she is pissed. She slams the door behind her when she leaves the room.

"Gideon, I am going to be honest with you. My first instinct was to liquidate everything and toss you out on your ass. After looking over everything I have decided to cut the fat and refocus your investments. I have some concerns and I would rather talk to you about it before we meet with the lawyers tomorrow."

"Concerns. What are you talking about concerns?"

"I have looked into your company's history. Very thoroughly. Everything looks to be on the up and up except for one area. The Vegas properties." I tense up. I don't know how much he knows or what connections he has but if he works out the pieces the fallout would be bad for all parties involved.

"What about them?"

"Gidoen, I am a straight forward man. I pull no punches. I know about your father's…legal troubles."

"Grey you are towing a fine line. I would be careful what words come out of your mouth next." Stark raving furious is now the level I am at. I want to thump this bastard to a pulp.

"Ok, let me rephrase. I know how you financed your startup and it had nothing to do with playing poker. When I approached your Vegas investors they all seemed pleased with the money that you made for them. The, bosses, were very pleased with my offer as well. I need to know how much day-to-day pull they have in the businesses."

I smile at him. He knows a bit but not everything. I am not giving anything away. If he wants to play dirty he will see how dirty it can get.

"I am not helping you. You are on your own with this," I sit back and smile at him.

"I am not asking you to help me. You will see after all is said and done I am not a complete asshole. Anastasia has pointed out that we have very similar personalities and although it pains me to agree with her I think there is a middle road here. I have no desire to hold onto businesses such as the casinos. They are a full time job in themselves so I wondered how it is that you are able to juggle them and your New York businesses as well. Then it dawned on me that you don't run your Vegas businesses. They do." He raises his brow and he gets it.

"Christian." I take an audible sigh. "If you liquidate the casino's they will kill me and probably you too." I snap my head up. "That's what you want isn't it." He wants me dead and out of the way.

"No Gideon, I don't work that way. I have a proposition for you. I will give you the Casinos, free and clear, if you sign over the rest of your shares of Cross Industries to me. Otherwise I liquidate the Casinos and move on."

"Just like that. You will give them to me, but that is a big chunk of Cross Industries. Why would you give them to me?"

"This started out personal. You tried to take something from me and my original plan was to prove that you killed Nathan Barker and send your ass to jail. You covered that up very well. I thought twice of it though. I put myself in your place and to be honest if someone was threatening Anastasia I may have done the same."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't cover anything up." I try to sound as calm and cool as I can. This could all be a set up to trap me into a confession. I have come too far to slip up now.

"Then Corrine approached me. She gave me some line of bullshit how she wanted to pretend to date me so that you would become jealous but after the first time you saw us together it was clear you didn't care. I told her that it was off but she proposed something different. A meeting…with your brother Christopher. I guess you two don't get along."

"It's complicated. What did Christopher want?" I need to know what that little jerk off is up to and why Corrine would help him.

"He wanted to give me information. He gave me a list and even set up meetings with your investors. He told me about the shares you sold and said that he could get the investors to sell. He gave me all the inside information I needed. He asked that in return I give him Vidal Records."

"And of course you agreed."

"Yes."

"Grey, you have no idea what you are doing. Christopher is a master manipulator. There has to be more in this for him."

"Not from me. He gets Vidal Records and that's it. Our business is done." Christian stands up and comes around to stand in front of me. "These are my terms. You have until tomorrow morning to give me an answer. Paperwork has been set up either way. Your attorneys have copies. I know you tried to call all of your associates but they have all signed NDA's and no one will talk to you about anything until tomorrow. Sleep on it. You're a smart guy Gideon. You will be back on your feet in no time. Next time perhaps you will think twice before crossing me and trying to take what is mine."

I stand up and we are face to face. Taylor is right behind me and I see Christian raise his hand for Taylor to stand down.

"You think you won. You can wipe that cocky fucking grin off your face because this is just the beginning. You haven't seen what I am capable of. The next time Anastasia has my dick in her mouth I will make sure you get a personalized video." I grin at him and he tries to grab me around Taylor who is now standing between us.

**Ana**

These two fools are going to wind up killing each other. I can't believe Christian did something so stupid. He ruined Gideon's life because of me. I guess karma is really a bitch because it is the exact same thing he did to Brett. I walk into the kitchen and Elliot is sitting at the breakfast bar with the phone in his hand.

"Kate wants to talk to you." He says. I grab the phone from his hand more rudely then I meant to.

"WHAT!" I snap.

"Jesus Ana what the hell did I do."

"Sorry Kate, nothing."

"What is going on over there?"

"Christian has gone fucking crazy that's what. Are you with Eva." I ask.

"She is in the other room, yes."

"Can you tell her Gideon didn't know he didn't own the company anymore? Christian bought Gideon's company and he didn't know about it until we got back to New York. It doesn't excuse him for blackmailing her for sex but at least he wasn't lying when he said he didn't know Christian bought the company."

Elliot whistles and hangs his head. I just nod at him.

"Wow…that's…" Kate is speechless.

"Fucked up, I know. I don't want to get in the middle of their business I just thought Eva should know. What Gideon did was inexcusable but she should know the truth."

"I will tell her. Did Christian say why he did this?"

"Yup, he screwed Cross because of me. This was Christian's revenge. Can't wait to see what I get," I roll my eyes and slap my hand on the counter.

"He did it because he loves you Ana. I am not Christian Grey's biggest fan but this is his way of protecting you. Gideon is dangerous. I will explain when I get back but stay away from him."

"Gideon and I are friends. I know he loves Eva. They deserve to be together. He was so happy when she came to the airport. He had hope for a split second that his life was worth living again. When she beat him up and left, he was destroyed."

Kate is laughing and Elliot snickers, "she beat him up. Go Eva," Kate cheers. I shake my head and we say our good-bye's.

"Are you okay, little lady?"

"No Elliot I am not. This is screwed up beyond belief. Your brother is a control freak and if he could do this to someone because of me than…" I fold my arms on the counter and drop my forehead on them while hunched over.

"Ana he just loves you. Love makes people do crazy things."

I look up at Elliot and his face looks much older. "Well I have had enough crazy. I didn't tell him about Mia. I didn't get the chance. I don't really want to talk to him tonight. I am going to go to bed."

Just then the study door flies open and Gideon walks out of the apartment double time not taking a second glance back.

"Well I am sure that went well. Maybe we can tell him by text and see if steam actually comes out of his ears," Elliot makes me laugh. He is always good at lightening the mood.

Christian walks out a few seconds later and he is angry. His face is red and his stare pointed right at me.

Oh hell no. I didn't do anything this time. He better stow his twitchy palm.

**Eva**

Kate comes into my room and tells me what happened. She tells me Ana is rooting for us. I find that shocking since I was under the impression she wanted Gideon, but Kate explains they are friends and she is with Elliot's brother. I already listened to Gideon's voicemail but I guess I needed confirmation that what he was saying is the truth. He lost it all. Everything he has is gone. The irony of the whole situation is not lost on me.

I sit here in the honeymoon suite still in my wedding dress with my bottle of tequila in my hand like a crazy homeless person. My makeup is a mess from all the crying and my hair is wild from my pulling out my clip in a very unladylike manner. I don't know what to do. My life is a mess and drinking this entire bottle tonight is the only thing that is going to make me feel better.

"Line um up Kate."

"Eva. Lets get you out of this dress," Kate says. She is very sweet. I have always loved Kate.

Cary is nowhere to be found. Last I saw him he was still getting my stuff together at the reception hall and talking to the remaining guests. I get out of my chair and Kate lifts up my dress so I don't trip on it. The door opens and Brett walks in. My face falls and Kate excuses herself. I take a long swig from the bottle because liquid courage is exactly what I need.

"I am just here to get my stuff." Brett walks past me and starts to pack.

"Brett please just talk to me first. Don't leave like this," I beg him.

"Eva," Brett takes a deep breath and sits on the bed, "I have always known it would come to this. I knew in the end you would pick Cross. I guess I thought if we were married…"

I hang my head. I cannot confirm or deny that what he is saying is true. I love him but I love Gideon also. I don't know what I want but if I can sleep with Gideon the night before I marry Brett then I guess I don't really love him enough.

"Brett I never meant to hurt you. I do love you."

"Eva, he is going to destroy you. You know that. You are playing with a very dangerous man. God Eva he blackmailed you to have sex with him. "

"I know, but I love him." I won't tell Brett that I wanted to sleep with Gideon. He has enough to deal with and he doesn't need the thought that he was less then enough for me rattling around in his head.

"Than that's it. You love Gideon. You choose him. I just hope you know what you are doing."

"Nope. I have no idea what I am doing."

"I am serious Eva."

"So am I. I am fucked up beyond repair. I know I should be with you and live happily ever after but the masochist in me needs Gideon."

"Then this is it." Brett stands up and I help him gather his stuff. He just throws everything in a bag and I walk him toward the door. I start to cry again because I know this will be the last time I see him. I love him and I am sorry I hurt him. He kisses me on the cheek and I hold his face there. I take off my ring and put it in his hand while I hold both of my hand on his.

"I love you Eva." He turns and walks out. I slump down on the floor but I am all cried out.

**Christian**

Gideon always knows how to get under my skin. His little comment has me wanting to take Anastasia over my knee. There will never be a next time. He will never have her again. Elliot leaves without saying a word and Anastasia turns on her heals and walks toward her room as well.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask her. Stupid question though. I already know the answer.

"Christian, the fact that you could do that to someone scares me. You ruined him because of me. Rational people don't act this way."

"Ana, this is not all about you. This is about him trying to purposely hurt me. I will not be intimidated by Gideon Cross."

"This is about me. If it wasn't for me, non of this would have happened."

"Ana stop blaming yourself. Gideon will be fine. He made his choices in life and now he has to deal with them. I didn't just do this because of you, I did this so the next time he decides to hurt another naïve young woman he will think twice."

"You got his family to help you. That was low."

"I didn't approach Christopher. He wanted the business and he told me what Gideon did to Eva's fiancé. I considered giving it to Eva as a wedding gift but then…well I know that wedding didn't happen. I have no desire to be in the music business so it was a win win that I give it to Christopher."

"Ever think of giving it to Brett. He is the collateral damage in this whole mess."

"Hummm, that's a very interesting idea Miss Steele. Are you sure you won't come and work for me? You have a beautiful mind." I walk toward her closing the door behind me.

"I am going to bed Christian. It has been a very long day."

"Come and shower with me first. I missed you and I was hoping we could finish what you started before."

"Fine. I will shower with you but that's it."

"Whatever you say Anastasia."

We walk into my bathroom and we both strip off our own clothes. We climb into the shower and the warm water feels good. I take the shampoo and massage it into her hair. She moans a little from my touch.

"Are you enjoying this?"

"Yes very much."

She rinses her hair and I wash up.

"Can I reciprocate?" she asks when she holds up the bottle of shampoo.

"Sure." She pours the soap on my head and scrapes her nails into my scalp while massaging. Her touch is amazing. She rinses my hair and I pull her toward me. I need to feel her warm naked body. We just stand there enjoying being in each other's company. "Come on baby. Bed time."

"For sleep."

"Whatever you say." I wink at her and hand her a towel to dry off.

When we are back in my bedroom she pulls a shirt out of my drawer and slides it over her naked body. There is something about her naked and wearing my clothes that makes me very happy.

She climbs into bed and I slide in next to her. There is no sense in getting dressed because we are just going to get undressed. I pull her back toward my front. I slide my hand under her shirt and between her legs that she has clamped shut. I fucking love when she resists me. No one has ever resisted me before and when she did it at my parent's house it was such a turn on. I tickle her a little under her arm so she is flat on her back. I am on her in a second.

"No Christian. Sleep."

Her legs are closed so I straddle her around her thighs. I start to rub small circles on her legs until I get to the apex of her thighs. She pulls the hem of her shirt down to cover herself. I slide my hands up the outside of her thighs until they reach her hips. Punning them down I lean over her and nip at her through the shirt. The desire in her eyes is giving away her want for me. Working my way up to her neck and throat she lets out small moans and I know I have seduced this devilish creature underneath me. Out mouths mingle and her legs part to allow me to settle in between them.

"Still want to sleep baby?" I tease her while nipping on her ear. "I would really like it if you picked up where you left off in my office. Minus the handcuffs."

**Ana**

If this is the game he wants then this is the game he shall get. I can't help but fall under the Christian Grey spell when I am in such close proximity to him. I lock my legs behind his and flip him onto his back. Christian is taken by surprise and gives me a huge grin when he realizes what just happened. I sit on top of him and remove my shirt. Christians runs his hands from my neck, down my breasts, around my waist, and tightly grasps my ass urging me forward.

"Ut, ut, uh…no touching. Hands above your head Grey," I command and he looks amused at my orders.

"You in charge of this ride?" He mocks me.

"I am indeed. Your punishment for being a major ass is that you cannot touch."

"Cannot touch?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey. You will not be allowed to touch me and my hands will not be touching you either. If that rule is broken, we are done her tonight. Am I clear?"

I am nervous as hell as to how I am actually going to pull this off but god damn this is hot. This is my opportunity to regain some control over this man.

"Perfectly clear. So now what."

Oh god this sounded much better in my head. There is no way I am going to be able to pull this off without turning 50 shades of red and embarrassed. I scoot down and put my hands of either side of him making very sure my hands never touch him. He is at full salute so at least my oral skills will come in handy.

Starting at the tip I put small wet kisses all the way down his shaft then run my tongue back up. I look at Christian through the top of my lashes and I feel him twitch. With his crown in my mouth I suck hard and let my mouth go slack to allow more of him to go deeper.

"Fuuuuuck," he moans. I have never heard him sound like that. The pain in his voice is noticeable.

I can see that his hands are in his hair pulling on the roots trying to resist the urge to touch me. After a few more flicks of my tongue I pull my mouth away and watch him react. His eyes are hooded and the smell of Christian Grey combined with desire nearly sets me off without even the slightest touch.

"Grab it," I demand.

His eyes go wide and I raise my brow and cock my head to the side to urge him on. He is not in control at the moment and surprisingly he is enjoying ever minute of it. I can see why he loves the rush control brings. Me demanding him to do this is exciting. He takes himself in his hand and tucks his other hand under his head to restrain from touching me.

"Up and down, Christian, just like you showed me in the bathtub during basic training."

He starts to pump himself slow at first. I reach up and massage my breast and his chest starts to rise and fall more heavily the more excited he gets.

"I really liked it when you were on the phone telling me how to pleasure myself. I want you to tell me what you want to see," I say.

He stills for a second and thinks. Once he has his scene in his head he gives me a full bad boy smile and starts to pump himself again.

"I can't touch you," he asks. I shake my head in the negative. "Okay then. I want you to put your index finger in your mouth and copy what you were doing to me a second ago," he says but his voice is not his usual demanding tone. He is calm and collected. "Now I want you to slide you finger in between your folds and tell me how wet you are," he continues. My face is staring to heat up but I comply. This is my game so I can't stop now.

He tells me to rub my breasts while I rub myself in between my legs. I can feel myself building and building and right before I cum I tell him to stop. He immediately stops pumping himself and looks at me with hooded eyes. I sit up on my knees as he positions himself between my folds. His fingers slightly grazing my sex as he pulls his hand away. I give him a warning glare and slam down on his lap filling myself with him all the way to his base.

"God damn it, Anastasia!" He still doesn't touch me and his hands are gripping the pillow behind his head while I slide up his length than slam back down again over and over. I can feel the build again and I pick up speed. I can't find my release and I know he is close so I put my hands between my legs again to speed up my climax. Almost immediately I cum in waves around him screaming his name like a prayer, as his legs get rigid beneath me. Unable to hold the weight of my own body I fall on his chest while he trusts into me one last time. I lay here enjoying the warmth of his body beneath me and listening to his heartbeat. It is at that moment that I know I am his and he is mine.

**Christian**

That was the most memorable thing I have ever done. Her in control was god damn hot. This little sex kitten is all mine. I have awoken this in her and I'll be damned if anyone will ever get to experience her this way.

"Baby, can I touch you now," I ask her as she giggles.

"Yes you can."

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her shoulder. "That, Anastasia, was the best sex I have ever had, bar none."

"We aim to please Mr. Grey. Coming from you that means a lot. I will take your complement but I doubt you are being truthful. I am sure your subs have given you better."

She still doubts herself. I have told her over and over again that she is not like them but she doesn't believe me. Since I met her, my whole world has been turned upside down and it is because of the love I have for her that I want more. She wanted more and I am now willing to give her everything she will ever desire.

I sit up so she is sitting on my lap facing me. I cup her face in my hands so she is forced to look into my eyes.

"Anastasia Steele, that was the best ever because it was with you and you are my more. I never wanted more with anyone before you. I love you. I have told you I love you. The way we make love is nothing compared to what I did in the past. Please stop comparing yourself to my previous subs. You were never my sub. You are my lover, and my best friend, and…this is corny but if you will have me I would very much like it if you will be my girlfriend."

Tears fill her eyes and my heart stills. I need her to agree to be with me always. She is my world, my life, my more. She gives me hope and fills my empty heart with love.

"Oh Christian. Of course I will. I love you so much," She says as she hugs me tighter to her. I run my hands up and down her back and we are lost again without ever breaking our contact.


	28. Chapter 28

100,000 words and counting. The Charity Dinner will be in the next chapter and spoiler alert Eva will be there.

-Chapter 28-Who got married?-

**Sawyer**

All this traveling is draining. Grey sent Mia back to Seattle and I was summoned to come here straight away. Ana must have told Mr. Grey about the wedding. He could have just fired him over the phone. T is at the airport when I arrive. Judging from that grin on his face he knows.

"Congratulations Mrs. Grey," Taylor teases.

"What the hell does that mean?" I ask.

"Well when Mr. Grey finds out you seduced and married his poor little sister he is going to make you his bitch," Taylor laughs.

"Fuck you Taylor," I laugh and punch him in the arm.

"Boss wants to see you straight away this morning. A lot of shit has gone down while you were gone."

"Does Grey know about Mia and me," I ask. I need to know if I am walking into the lion's den.

"I think Ana told him last night. She handcuffed him in his office and forgot to ask me for the key. He was not pleased. I wouldn't worry though, he didn't seem any more pissed than usual."

Taylor and I drive through traffic in record time. It is still early so rush hour isn't too bad yet. Taylor tells me what happened with Grey and Cross. If Christian did this then he could very well be the richest man in the country. Him knowing that I come from money may be uncomfortable. Now that I am married perhaps it is time for a change of scene. I have wanted to own my own security business so maybe when the dust settles I can finally have a normal life with my new bride and not be on call 24/7 chasing Ana all over the country. Don't get me wrong I like Ana but I am not her puppy I am her security.

I see Elliot and Mr. Grey at the breakfast bar when I enter the apartment. Elliot gets wide-eyed and Mr. Grey orders me to his study. As Mr. Grey is walking toward me Elliot starts criss crossing his arms in the air and shaking his head. I have no idea what that means but I don't have time to find out either.

"Sit Sawyer," he demands. "Everything go okay with Mia in Vegas."

"Y…y…es, sir."

"Ana has informed me of a secret you have been keeping from me."

"Mr. Grey, I need you to know that I didn't intend on lying to you. It all kind of-" I am trying to explain but he holds up his hand to stop me.

"Sawyer, I am not mad," he says. He is not mad. Why is he not mad? He gets mad when the birds chirp the wrong tune but me marring his sister makes him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"You're not mad? Can I ask why you are not mad?"

"Your personal life has no impact on me unless it starts to interfere with your job duties."

The study doors fly open and Ana and Elliot are standing in the doorway looking like they just saw a ghost.

**Ana**

"ANA, ANA wake up!" Elliot shouts.

"Go away," my eyes fly open. I don't want to say the wrong name. Again. "Elliot."

I sit up startled that he is in my, well Christians, bedroom. I must have fallen asleep after a randy night of hot sex with Christian because my chest gets cold as the sheet has now fallen away from my naked torso. Elliot is standing in front of me wide-eyed and grinning as I scramble to cover myself. He shakes his head in embarrassment and remembers why he is here.

"Sawyer is in Christians office with him. Did you talk to him last night?"

"Shit. Yes but not about the wedding."

"Then you better get your ass in there and so some damage control."

I nod in agreement but Elliot doesn't make any attempt to leave the room.

"The quicker you leave the quicker I can get dressed," I say to Elliot.

"Oh right. I'll be right outside," he stutters.

I climb out of bed once the door closes and slip on a t-shirt and sweats. I stumble out of the room trying to slip on a pair of socks as I walk and Elliot and I head off toward the study. I throw open the door without knocking in anticipation of seeing poor Sawyer being throttled by an angry Christian. Elliot and I stand there watching a calm Christian sitting at his desk talking to Sawyer. My eyes are wide and fearful and Elliot is following close behind me walking in my tracks. Never taking our eyes off him, we are approaching Christian like he is a rabid animal.

"Is there something I can do for you two?" Christian asks. Elliot and I don't respond. We just stare at him and Sawyer looking for some clue about how to broach the next step.

"Ana, its ok," Sawyer states. "I talked to Mr. Grey and he is fine with the situation."

"Fine?" I repeat Sawyer's words looking at Christian. He nods at me.

"Fine yes," Christian says nodding.

"So you are okay with this. Keeping this secret from your parents," I ask.

"I don't see why my parents would need to know or even care for that matter," Christian responds and gives me a confused look.

Sawyer and Christian get up and all looks calm. Elliot and I look at each other like we have just entered the twilight zone.

"You don't think mom and dad will care that their only daughter went off to Vegas and married Sawyer. Are you fucking nuts Christian," Elliot blurts out with a pissed tone.

Christian's eyes go wide and we all look back and forth at each other in confusion to what is happening. Taylor walks in for his morning update and eyes the situation in the room. It is faint but I hear him curse under his breath when he realizes what is happening. Christians face is red and his fists ball up at his sides. I walk toward Christian and order everyone out of the room. They all jump ship rather quickly and close the door behind them before Christian can say a word.

"Now Christian you are going to have to calm down," I plead.

"How long Anastasia? How long has everyone else but me known?" He asks.

"Christian, she is an adult and-"

"HOW FUCKING LONG?!"

"I have known for about a week or so that they were dating. When we were in Vegas Kate and Elliot saw them right after they got married, but baby you have to relax," I tell him as I walk to him and put my hands on his face. He calms a bit but he is radiating anger.

"Anastasia, I don't like secrets."

"Christian, I don't' either. Maybe you will be wise to remember that little rule when you keep me in the dark about your secret hostile takeovers. Especially when one of them happens to be a company I work for and the other is the business of a person that happens to be a friend of mine," I fire back.

Ut oh. Too far. I will have to tell Elliot that steam actually does come out of his ears.

"A friend of yours. A. Friend. Of. Yours." He says slowly and methodically. "You. Are. Mine. Do. You. Understand."

I have to think on my feet here. There is a reason that I was given the task of telling Christian about Mia and Sawyer. Those guys owe me big time. I know what he needs. The thought of doing this scares the hell out of me. I walk over to the door and lock it. When I turn around I see fear on Christians face. He was probably thinking I was going to run away. Instead I walk back toward him and strip off my clothes. I am standing naked in front of him and his eyes scan my body.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asks me.

"Are you angry at me Mr. Grey?" I run my finger down the side of his face and over his lips. "Do you want to spank me for keeping this secret from you?"

A realization flickers over his face and he takes his dom stance. He is so hot when he does that in the playroom. I am not sure if I should get on my knees or not. He keeps telling me I am not his sub but I like to play. His kinky fuckery is driving me to do things I would have never imagined.

"Are you trying to placate me with sex?" Christian asks.

"Is it working?"

Without thinking he grabs my wrist and leads me over to his couch. He sits on the soft leather and pulls me down over his lap. Since I have no underwear on there is nothing between his hand and my bare ass to protect me. Desire and fear build up in me and I swallow loudly.

"I am going to spank you 10 times. I want you to count," his voice is husky and controlled. He puts his hand on my bare bottom and rubs it all over. "Why are you being spanked Anastasia?"

"Because I kept a secret from you," I reply with a need in my voice that has never been there before.

"And?"

"And…" his hand leaves my ass and comes down with a hard slapping sound.

"And because you needed to be reminded again that you are mine." Another slap.

"Yes, yours." Slap.

"Count."

"Three."

"Do you understand that I am doing this so you don't keep secrets from me again?" slap.

"Yesss," I moan. Slap.

"Do you like it when I spank you?" slap.

"Yes, sir." Slap.

"Why do you like it?" slap.

"Because you love me and I know you would never hurt me again." I expect another slap but one doesn't come.

After a few more seconds I sit up and Christian pulls me onto his lap and his mouth is on mine urgently. His tongue evades my mouth and his hands are in my hair. I return his passion and he pushes me off of him. Christian undoes his pants and slides them down to his ankles. I sit astride him and he starts to kiss my face my neck my breasts. He is not his usual focused self. It is as if he just needs to be touching me.

Christian slips two fingers inside my already wet and panting body to see if I am ready for him. Silly boy, of course I am. One smile from him and I could replenish the Nile River if there ever come a need.

He places himself between my folds and I slam down on him showing him how much he actually possesses me. Our bodies meld together as we both meet each other thrust for every loving thrust. Christian is groaning out his feral need to me as our bodies slam into each other. After a few more terrific charges we both cum together.

**Christian**

She let me spank her. I was afraid and I had to keep her talking to make sure that she was okay with what was happening. If I hurt her again I would never forgive myself but then she shocked me like only Anastasia could do and told me she trusted I would never hurt her. She has faith in me that I didn't even have in myself. She loves me and trusts me and it is why that I know my future is with her. Only her.

I can't keep telling her every time that it is the best sex ever but after last night's escapade and this, I don't know if she will ever be able to top that. God willing I hope she tries.

"Thank you baby."

She giggles at me and I love that sound. Her voice and her giggling make me the happiest man on the planet.

"Your welcome Christian. I know you needed to release some tension and this is the only way I know you know how. But why did you stop?"

"You shocked me. You told me you have enough love and faith in me to allow me to spank you again."

"I know it's not the same as before Christian. I trust you. I have to trust you or else I wouldn't be with you," she tells me and I hug her to me as if she will disappear if I let go.

"Thank you. Your love means the world to me and if I didn't have you I would have nothing."

"So are we all forgiven?"

"No," he says and stands me on my feet before pulling up his pants. "Sawyer is fired. Mia is…well I don't know what I am going to do to Mia but they are not staying married. No way in hell."

"Christian! That is not your call. Now stop being ridiculous. They are married. You cannot order her to divorce him," she yells as she finds her clothes and gets dressed.

"Who says?"

"I say. Your sister is my age. She can make her own decisions."

"Clearly not. Do you see what happens when she does? Besides I won't have to my father will insist upon it."

"Christian Grey, if you love your sister at all you will support her decision and allow her to be happy. Now we all agree that your parents are going to be less than pleased so we are not going to tell them they are married. Sawyer is going to ask your father if he can marry Mia. How they choose to proceed from there is up to them. Besides what is so wrong with Sawyer."

"He isn't good enough for her."

"What does that mean? He is a decent person, he comes from a good family, he can obviously support her financially, and he loves her. So why exactly is he not good enough for Mia?"

"He just isn't. He is very…blue collar," I say without thinking.

"What is that supposed to mean? So does that mean I am not good enough for you? My parents are 'blue collar' Christian, my father and Ray were both in the Army and I worked in a God damned hardware store when you met me. Does that mean I am not good enough? Your own brother owns a construction business, it doesn't get more blue collar than that for Christ sakes." She says as she pushes my chest with her palms and I step back with each blow until I feel my desk behind me. I try to grab her wrist before she can push me again but she shakes me off and turns toward the door. She opens the door and I hear her say, "Fuck you Grey," as she walks down the hall.

**Ana**

He has just confirmed my biggest fear. I am not good enough for Christian Grey. I never knew what he saw in me and I still don't but how we can go from amazing sex to him being an ass in a matter of five minutes is beyond me. Elliot and Sawyer are in the kitchen talking and they stop when they see me coming.

"Everything okay?" Sawyer asks.

"No its not. You don't need his fucking permission to do anything," I point to Christian who followed me out of the study and is now in main room staring at us with his arms folded across his chest, "If you love Mia then that's all that matters. If you were smart you would tell Christian to screw himself and go home to your wife. And as for you Elliot, if you try to give Sawyer a hard time too, I will tell Kate and you will have to deal with her wrath as well as mine. If you will all excuse me I have to go to work now," I yell. I walk into my bedroom and lock my door than lean against it very proud of myself.

After thirty minutes I am dressed and ready for work. A lone Sawyer is waiting for me in the kitchen. Heading toward the door Sawyer immediately responds and opens the door for me. When we get to the elevator I let out a deep breath and finally relax since my little tirade.

"I wasn't aware you were my biggest fan," Sawyer quips.

I laugh at his response. I really like Sawyer. He has always been very nice to me and he is truly a great man. Mia is lucky to have him and I wish them the best.

"I just get so angry sometimes because I don't think Christian remembers where he comes from. I know there is nothing special about me. I am a plain girl from a small town in Washington. He is a smart, sexy, CEO who could have any woman he wants. Why he wants me is still yet to be seen. I just don't understand him."

"Ana, you don't give yourself enough credit. You are a smart, sexy woman who any man would want. Christian is the lucky one and he knows that. Him seeing you with Gideon tares him apart. He knows what he has and that is why he is so hell bent on keeping you. He loves you because you are you. You don't want him for his money or the life he could give for you. You just want him for him. It's hard living with money. You never know who is there just for you and not what they can get out of you. That's why I always kept my money a secret. I didn't want anyone to treat me differently because of how much money I have. The fact that Mia loved me before she knew how wealthy I was makes me love her even more. The girl didn't even think I could buy her a ring for Christ sakes; she didn't bat an eye. That's how I know she is a keeper."

"Sawyer no matter what happens if you and Mia love each other than that is all that matters. It is not fair that you both have to keep that a secret." Sawyer nods and the conversation is over. For now.

Sawyer drops me off in front of the building and wishes me well because he knows Christian is already here. I walk into the lobby and see Gideon waiting near security in the leather chairs looking rather pissed off. I can imagine it is embarrassing to have full access to this empire that you created one day than waiting to have security keep you from it the next day. Our eyes lock and he puts his head down. This is my fault. All of this is because of me and it is only right that I try to be there for him as his friend.

I walk toward Gideon but Christian's security stops me. I see Taylor in the distance and he nods to them to let me by so I can sit next to Gideon. He doesn't look up right away so I wait patiently sitting across from him to acknowledge me.

"How long are we going to sit here in silence?" I ask him.

He lets out a sarcastic laugh and looks at me from the top of his eyes not raising his head. "I am sure until Grey realizes you are here and pulls you away."

I move to sit next to him on the arm of the black leather club chair and I place my hand on his back. "Gideon I am so sorry for this."

"It's not your fault Ana. It is mine. With all the shit from Eva and…I dropped the ball. It is my fault. I failed and-"

"Gideon no. Stop doing that. Look I don't know the ins and outs of what is happening but I am none too pleased with Christian for doing this," I tell him. This man has lost his girl, his business, and probably a large part of his family because his brother helped do this to him.

"You're a sweet kid, Steele. Not sure what I did to deserve such a good friend. Most woman are just friends with me to get in my pants."

"Well that's another thing we have in common," I giggle. Gideon pulls me off the arm of the chair into his lap. Security panics and we both laugh as I climb off.

"Just being friendly," Gideon says to me with a smile while holding his hands up in defeat. It is nice to see him smile. With everything he is going through smiling is probably the last thing he was thinking of doing.

"Mr. Cross, Mr. Grey is ready for you now," Taylor says looking at us both.

Gideon, Taylor, and I climb into the elevator and I press my floor number.

"Can I take my key out?" Gideon jokes and I laugh inward knowing he is doing this to mess with Taylor.

Taylor glances over and clears his throat. The doors open to my floor and Gideon grabs my hand before I walk out and kisses my knuckles. He is putting on a show for Taylor. Trying to get a rise out of Christian no doubt. I reprimand him my shaking my head and pulling my hand away before Taylor uses his Taser. God, one is just as mercurial as the other.

**Gideon**

It is a strange feeling walking into a building that you owned one day and the next your being held by security until Christian Grey is good and well ready to let you up. After talking with Ana I realize she is not choosing sides. She may be with Grey but she has offered to still be my friend. It is weird having a female friend that you can't seduce so easily. Magdalene is my friend but I can't talk to her like I do Ana. She would be on me like white on rice if given the opportunity. The little show I was putting on for Taylor will no doubt be personally dictated to Christian later. If my friendship with Ana bothers Christian than that is just a bonus for me. My yearning for Eva will always be there but I can't keep dwelling on loosing her. Taking my head out of the game is what brought me here. If she gives me any sign she is interested then that's different but until then I have to accept her wishes and leave her be.

I walk past reception and into the smaller conference room. Grey is sitting in my seat at the head of the table with his attorneys flanked at either side of him. My attorneys are also present and they are sitting at the other end of the table with me in the middle. Grey's attorneys go over pretty much what I knew already and my attorneys confirm the truth to the acquisition. Grey again offers to trade the casinos for the rest of my shares in Cross Industries. He will absorb my investments to GEH and I will also be allowed to keep the Cross brand if I sign today. I have no choice but to agree. I am not sure if this is a sign of weakness or if this is Ana's doing but under the circumstances it is a fair deal. I am not completely down and out. I have some apartment buildings and restaurant businesses that I invested in on my own. I am good at what I do and I will be back in the game in no time. I will not take this lying down but I will not let Grey know how much this kills me. The more I protest the more Grey will try to get under my skin. I sign the documents that my attorneys have laid out and put my palms flat on the table before I stand.

"Well then Mr. Grey, it was a pleasure doing business with you," I say sarcastically.

I offer out my hand and Christian narrows his eyes at me wondering what my game is. Christian shakes my hand and we both squeeze a bit more than necessary. I just smile at the poor bastard staring in front of me and he cocks his head to the side in confusion. Without giving anything else away I walk out of the conference room. After a few feet I take the elevator keys out of my pocket and walk back toward Christian.

"Mr. Grey I almost forgot to give you my most prized possession. Those elevators have given me memories to last a lifetime. But you know that already seeing you tapped into my CCTV footage; you know what I am talking about." I drop the keys in his hands and get closer to him. "You can take my building but you can never erase the memory of Ana standing in my office with her skirt hiked up above her waist, legs parted, while she pants for me to touch her."

I step back from him and a huge grin creeps on my face before turning on my heels to leave. I can see the anger in his face and it made this whole day a little more enjoyable. Truth is for the first time in a long time, I am able to breath. My phone is not ringing constantly; there has been a lull in my daily routine. It gives me the inspiration to live life a little. Refocus my energy and plan my next move. Which reminds me.

***Hay beautiful girl, are you still going to the charity dinner with me tomorrow night. I know Ireland has her heart set on you being there.***

I am not dumb enough to think Grey will let her come with me. I made sure Corrine's table was on the other side of the room so if Grey chooses to accompany her he will be far enough away that he won't be able to glare at Ana all night.

**Christian**

I knew Gideon's calm demeanor would be short lived. That cocksucker wants to tease me about his time with Ana. He is screwing with the wrong SOB. This day keeps getting better and better. Perhaps I can convince Ana to have lunch with me and talk.

I enter through the reception at City Publishing and straight to Ana's desk. As I approach I see her shiver, which tells me she is attuned to the fact I am nearby. She looks directly at me as I quickly move toward her cubical. I am still angry with what Cross told me about his little meeting with her in his office. The annoyance must register on my face because she looks frightened.

"Conference room, now," I whisper in her ear and she stands and obediently follows.

When the door is closed I push her up against the door and molest her lips with mine. While I am pinning her hips to the door I place one foot in between her legs and kick her insteps so she will part her legs. I take my hand and slip into her panties between her legs and cup her sex.

"This is mine," I growl as I slip my middle finger in her.

She is wet and I can feel a slight burst of moisture when my finger goes in deeper. With my free hand I lock the conference room door than pull her leg around me encouraging her to put her wrap around my waist. I carry her over to the conference table and lay her down on the hard, dark wooden table. She does nothing to resist. Her eyes are wide and she looks around to see if anyone can see us. There are no windows facing the office so unless the window washers outside make an appearance we are good to go.

I slide up her skirt and take inventory of her body. Her panties are visibly moist and with one small rip they are gone. My mouth is on her immediately and I need to claim her here and now. I slide her ass to the edge of the table and get on my knees in front of her. Anastasia is panting and looking up at the ceiling not saying a word. She wants this just as much as I do.

I part her with my fingers first. Continually slipping my fingers in and out of her as I tease the pulsing nub under my tongue, she lets out small whimper trying to be quiet. I am not sure I want her to be quiet. To be honest I want the whole damn world to know this girl is mine and if that means having them hear her shout my name while she cums then so be it.

With a couple more flicks of my tongue she is almost set off again but I want to feel her so I stop. Her body relaxes a bit while I free myself from my pants and slam into her very unceremoniously.

"This is mine. Say it," I order her.

"Yesss, yours," she whimpers as I slam into her over and over.

"Say it again."

"Yours. All yours," she moans. I feel her building as I pound into her.

"Say my name Anastasia."

"Chhhrrrristiannnn."

"Again," She is so close I can feel her walls bearing down on my throbbing dick as it pounds in and out of her.

"CHRISTIAN! CHRISTIAN!" She screams as she comes around me. Her words are enough to push me over the edge and with a few more thrusts I have marked my territory again.

**Ana**

Oh my god. That was loud. There is no doubt the entire office heard that. I am so embarrassed. I put my hand over my mouth and slide up the table pulling Christian out of me before I sit up.

"Jesus Christian," I say as I hop off the table and straighten my skirt. Christian cleans himself up with some nearby tissues and fixes himself as well.

"What is the matter Miss Steele?"

"Nothing other then the whole office probably just heard that."

"Well then I would suggest you be a little quieter next time when you are fucking the boss," he smirks at me but I fail to see the humor in all this.

"This is not funny Christian. How am I going to face those people?"

"Easy, just go back to your desk like nothing happened. In a few more weeks you will be out of here anyway. Besides soon enough everyone will know you are my girlfriend so it doesn't matter what they think."

"Oh its that simple is it," I reply sarcastically. "I will remember that when we are on the conference room table at GEH."

His eyes widen and a huge smile erupts on his face. He closes the gap between us and pushes my hair off my neck.

"The thought of you naked on my conference room table is getting me hard again." Christian grabs my ass and grinds his hips into me.

"No more," I tell him trying to regain some dignity.

"Fine. No more. I did come down here for something," he taps his finger to his chin trying to pretend he forgot. "Oh yes. Lunch. Lets go."

"Are you asking me?"

He has to stop expecting me to be at his beck and call.

"Yes, of course. Miss Steele I would love it if you would, please, go with me to lunch."

"Humppfff, well since you asked so nicely. Let me get my purse."

Walking out of the conference room I see that there are not too many people around and those that are aren't even looking up from their computers. Perhaps I wasn't as loud as I thought. As I walk past Mr. Alverez desk he gives me a dirty look then glances back at his computer. Since his office shares a wall with the conference room he will no doubt have heard us. I blush and let him know that I am going to lunch with Christian. He insisted on me having the rest of the day off. He looked a little disgusted to look at me but who can blame him.

**Sawyer**

"Hi. How is my beautiful wife this morning?"

"Lonely. I miss my husband," Mia pouts.

"Oh baby. I miss you too. Just a little longer okay. I promise."

"Well maybe not as long as you may think. His royal hind ass has summoned my parents and me to New York. He told them it would be a nice family vacation but that's bullshit. I think Gail is coming too. How did it go when Ana told him about us? I have avoided his calls and he didn't leave me a voice mail."

"Well I think. He hasn't killed me or fired me and there was no temper tantrums either." I know how Grey deals with stress and judging from the way Ana flinched when she got in the car this morning I think it is safe to say her ass got the brunt of it.

"Well I guess I better call him back before he sends a swat team to come and find me."

"Don't worry. If your parents are coming here then it will give me an opportunity to talk to your father."

"Are you nervous?"

"Fuck yea I am nervous. I have never asked another man to marry his daughter before. Your dad doesn't own a gun does he?" I joke.

"No. Definitely not. My parents are anti gun. That may be his only issue with us being together. Your line of work may be an issue for my parents."

"Is it an issue for you? Your opinion is the only one that matters to me."

"I don't like you working for my brother and I really don't like you being in danger all the time but I am not ashamed of you or anything."

That's good. At least she doesn't have the same concerns as Christian. She is an awesome chic and I am lucky to call her mine. I put my feelers out while I have been in the city to see if there are any good personal security services and I am shocked to see that there is nothing like what I had in mind out here. Perhaps if I can convince Mia to open a restaurant out here then we can stay in the city. With all the filthy rich people in this city it would be good to have a full service security company that can handle all of their needs while keeping privacy our number one priority. I think I have my mission statement. I have to remember to write that down.

"Well, I am working on an alternate plan and we can discuss that after I speak with your father. Look I am at the airport picking up Kate so I will call you later. I love you Mia."

"I love you too Luke. Be safe, bye."

I smile at her comment to be safe. It is nice to have someone worry about me. I still can't believe I am married to Mia Grey. In the course of a month my entire life has been turned upside-down. I can finally see a future with kids and a family of my own. Being an only child with parents that worked eighty hours a week, I never got to experience a real family. Nannies and staff raised me, which is probably why I turned out so humble. I would help the staff cook and do yard work and my nanny would make me clean my room and do chores. My parents never knew of course but it is what made me a better person. Even to this day I employ my nanny. Well not really, I just send her a salary even though she is retired. She is really the reason that I am the man I am today so she deserves to be taken care of.

**Ana**

Most of the car ride to the restaurant has been quiet. Truth is sex or no sex I am still really pissed at Christian's comment from this morning. I fiddle with my hands and debate on asking him about the charity dinner tomorrow. I know he planned on going with Corrine but now I am not sure. I don't want to fight with him anymore. Once we are seated at our very secluded table Christian orders for us.

"Ana, what's wrong baby? You were very quiet in the car. Are you still mad at me about this morning?"

"Yes. I am very angry with you about your comment. You can't talk about people like that. If your life had been even a little different you would be just like the rest of us."

Christians face falls and his brow furrows.

"You don't know anything about me Anastasia. I will never be like…" he shakes his head.

"Like what Christian. Like me. Like Sawyer."

"Like her. Like my mother. I thank god every day that Grace and Carrick Grey adopted me. You don't know what it is like to be unloved and neglected. I swore to myself that no matter what, I would be better than her. Better than where I came from." Christian is looking away from me with his hand on his chin.

"Christian, you are not like her. How could you even say that? You are a loving and caring man. Rich or poor I would love you all the same."

"I am sorry," he says as he grabs my hand. "I love you Anastasia but if you knew what being unloved during such a crucial part of my life did to me you would run for the hills and never look back."

His blackberry buzzes on the table and without looking her answers it. I can tell from the expression on his face he didn't want to take the call but he is also being very careful about his wording. Throughout the entire conversation his eyes never leave mine. When he hangs up he tries to pick up our conversation where he left off but I am not having it.

"Why was that?"

"No one of importance."

"Good then tell me who it was."

He runs his hands through his hair and lets out a loud sigh.

"It was Elena. She is in town and she wanted to know if I would meet her for dinner tomorrow."

"And…"

"And I said no."

"Humpf, why did you say no?"

"You want me to go with her?"

"No Christian, I would rather the world swallow her whole and never hear from her again but I want to know why you told her no. Is it because you will be attending the charity dinner with Corrine tomorrow night?"

"No, god no. There is no reason for me to go with her now. The jig is up so any arrangement I had with her is over." Christian eyes narrow at me as I bite my lip. "Anastasia, NO!"

"I have to Christian. I told Gideon's sister I would go. I can't back out now."

"You are not going on a fucking date with Gideon Cross. You are my girlfriend damn it. How would you like it if I went on dates with other woman?"

"I would hate it but…I am not going on a date with him. What if I went solo. I know he will be there but I don't have to go with him. I will go with Kate and Elliot and you can come too. Come on it will be fun," I plead with him.

**Christian**

Is she out of her damn mind? Why would I let her go anywhere with Cross? I pull out my phone and call Andrea. I tell her to call the charity organizer and book a full table. Since my parents will be here we can all go together. In fact it may even be fun. Since Cross fucked up the Coping Together dinner this could be my do over.

"Thank you Christian," Anastasia says as she rounds the table and kisses me. I pull her onto my lap and kiss her.

The server comes with our lunch and Anastasia goes back to her seat.

"One condition to this arrangement," I say as I pull out my wallet and grab the black AMEX card I got for her. "You use this to shop for a new dress. I don't want you wearing any of the stuff Cross bought for you. Kate should be here by now, you two can go shopping for the rest of the day while I finish up at work."

She scrunches up her face but nods in agreement. Damn right she will agree.


	29. Chapter 29

-Chapter 29-The gangs all here-Part 1-

**Sawyer**

Waiting on the tarmac for the Greys and Gail to arrive is making me more nervous. Christian won't even talk to me. He simply said pick them up than shot me a death glare. I know deep down he brought me here so I can talk to his father and make this situation right but I would really appreciate it if he would talk to me or punch me or whatever, just don't just ignore me. I am his brother-in-law now for god sakes. We are family like it or not.

The plane touches down and I'm excited to see my girl. I want nothing more than to run up to her and hug and kiss her but I have to be cool. This is torture. She is my wife and I can't even touch her in front of her family.

Mr. and Mrs. Grey are off first, followed by Gail, and finally Mia. A small smile pops up when I see her beautiful face light up when she catches my eye. She trails along a few steps behind them on purpose so she can wave to me without them seeing. When they are about halfway to the car she points to her eye, then her heart, then me. She is telling me she loves me and I can feel my face flush. Gail notices but the Greys are too deep in conversation over something that they aren't paying attention to anyone else.

The flight crew brings Mr. and Mrs. Grey's bags over to the car and I take Gail's and Mia's bags from them. The slight graze of her fingers on mine shoot fire through my veins. I don't know how much longer I can keep away from her. I open the back door of the SUV for everyone to climb in. Mia climbs in the front seat explaining to her parents that she thought the back would be a bit crowded. They thought nothing of it but I see Gail smile at me through the rearview mirror. No doubt Taylor told her the good news.

After fighting an hour of city traffic we are all safe and sound in Christian's Fifth Ave apt. While I am unloading the car I see Carrick has stayed behind to help Taylor and me with the bags.

"Mr. Grey if I could bother you for a moment of time later I would appreciate it," I say sounding like the biggest tool I have ever heard.

"Sure Sawyer. Once we get upstairs we can have a chat. Is everything okay? Do you need legal advice."

"No sir nothing like that. I would just like to discuss something with you."

"Just give me 10 minutes to freshen up and I will meet you in Christians study."

After getting everyone's bags sorted I personally bring Mia hers. When I knock on the door she answers wearing a robe. Damn this woman. I walk in and she closes the door behind me. When I put her bag on the bed I can feel warm arms wrapping around me from behind. I smile and turn back to her. Her robe is now open revealing her in her bra and panties. I slide my hands through her robe onto her soft skin before kissing her. As if talking to this girl's father isn't going to be hard enough I now have to do it with a rocket in my pants.

"Miss me?" I ask her.

"Yes. It took all my willpower not to jump on you when I got out of the plane. Luke I can't keep doing this. I just want to tell them and get it done. It is not fair that we have to be secretive for everyone else. This is about us not them."

I know she has a point but I want her family to not think I am a total shit. If they didn't accept us then I don't think Mia could stand that and I would do anything for her. I know they are going to all say this is rushed and we barely know each other but none of that shit matters. I love her. I have never loved anyone like her and I don't think I ever will.

"Baby, just a little bit longer. Look I have to talk to your father right now but as soon as I am done I will come back. Everyone else knows so as long as we tell your parents then we are home free."

"You have to meet with him right now?" she asks with a devilish grin.

"In about fine minutes," I say. I cock my head at her while she stews something in her head.

"Lets be fast then."

Mia drops to her knees and before I can ask any more questions she has set me free. I pull up on her shoulders to urge her to stop but she takes a firm grip and shakes her head no. I know her parents are on the other side of that wall so I know I will have to be very quiet. I feel like a teenage boy who just snuck into his girlfriend's bedroom. This is fun and exciting andddddd…oh god…what was I saying…

Fear, adrenalin, excitement all build up in me and I am done far more quickly then I care to admit. Mia finishes her wifely duties and kisses me hard on my mouth. I can taste myself on her lips and I would like nothing more than to fuck this woman to kingdom come right now. But sadly that will have to wait. I have to talk to her father. Oh jeez how am I going to look at this man now that I just had his daughter's mouth on my dick.

I kiss Mia and head off to the study. When I close the door I see Christian heading down the hall and he looks none too pleased that I am leaving his sisters bedroom. I give him a small shrug and walk past him with my head down and my hands in my pockets. He won't make a scene in front of his parents. At least I don't think he will.

The last few steps to the study feel like I am walking the green mile. Carrick is sitting at Christian's desk with his hands folded in front of him. I take the seat on the other side of the desk and extend my hand to him and thank him for meeting with me. I am going to have to lay it on thick with what I am about to ask.

"Mr. Grey I want to thank you for meeting with me."

"No problem Sawyer. What's on your mind son?"

Son. He called me son. No one has called me that since my parents died. I get a small twinge of sadness that I can't tell my own parents the good news. My mother would love Mia. She had the same bubbly personality and same caring nature. My mother may have not given me a whole lot of attention but she loved me. I knew she always loved me.

"Well Mr. Grey, I want to start out by telling you that unbeknownst to you and Mrs. Grey, Mia and I have been seeing each other." Carrick sits up a bit straighter and I know have his full attention. "We didn't intend on lying to anyone it kind of just happened. At first we just didn't know where our relationship was going and…well we didn't want Christian to find out," I pause trying to let what I said sink in.

"Go on."

"Well sir. I love your daughter and I would like your permission to ask her to marry me."

Carrick sits back in his chair and ponders something while rubbing his finger across his chin.

"Humm, but Christians knows now, is that correct?" He asks.

"Yes, sir. We just…well Ana just told him yesterday."

He snorts and gives me a small smile. "Left it to her, huh. Smart man. I think she is probably the only one that could break news like that without having him blow his stack. She must have done a good job for him to be in your corner on this one."

"Sir?"

"Christian called me yesterday and told me about your little family history. I thought that was odd. Christian never calls me to shoot the breeze let alone gossip. Then he tells me to grab my wife and hop on a plane with the guise of a silly charity dinner he wants us to attend to make up for his childish behavior at the Coping Together fiasco. It all seemed a bit odd to me but if he went out of his way so you would ask me in person then I guess he is okay with it. I will have to say Sawyer I am more than a bit shocked though. Keeping secrets is not something I condone especially when it comes to my daughter. Have you talked to Mia about this already?"

"Yes sir, we have discussed it. We love each other and we would really like to get married."

"I am going to get my wife in here now and I would like her to know before we discuss this any further."

I nod my head and I feel like I have been left in the principles office while my parents are being debriefed. A few moments later Grace and Carrick are back. Grace smiles at me and takes the seat next to me in front of the desk. All the blood has drained from my face.

"Dear, Sawyer has just informed me that he and Mia have been dating. Were you aware of this?"

"No," Grace says as she nods and gives me another small smile.

"It appears that it is quite serious as Sawyer has just asked for permission to marry her."

Grace gasps and holds her hand to her chest. I don't know if she is going to slap me or have a heart attach. Either way I lean away from her in anticipation of what is now to come. Carrick smiles a bit and they both start laughing.

"I am sorry Carrick I can't do this. This poor boy is going to pass out," she says continuing to laugh. I don't know what is so funny.

Grace turns to me and says, "Sawyer, if you are going to survive in this family you will need to know one thing. Mia and Elliot cannot, and I do mean, cannot keep a secret."

"What does that mean?" I am so confused.

"What that means is within a few hours of Mia being back in Seattle she pulled us both into the same room and blurted out that she has met the man she wants to spend the rest of her life with and she married him. She went on to say that she couldn't give a damn what we all think and no matter what she is going to…how did she put it Grace, oh yes…stand by her man. Clearly we had concerns at first. I mean you two haven't been together that long and well what is done is done now. I am serious about not liking secrets but no matter what we say or do Mia is going to get her way so we may as well welcome you to the family." Carrick stands and stands beside Grace who is now crying. She give me a big hug and I shake Carrick's hand.

"So you are really okay with all of this?"

"We are not happy about how it came about but if Mia is happy then we are happy for you both. Any plans on if we will be having another wedding? We would like to be there this time," Grace was now scolding me.

"Whatever you and Mia come up with is fine by me, and don't worry sir we will pay for our own…well god only knows what Mia will plan."

"Nonsense. She is our daughter we will be happy to pay for the wedding."

I give them both a curt nod and head out to see Mia. Christian is waiting for me in the kitchen and judging from my smile he knows his parents approve.

"Sawyer."

"Mr. Grey."

"We will all be attending a charity dinner tonight and I have given Taylor and Gail the night off. We will need to leave by 6."

"Yes, sir," I say and start to walk away.

"I wasn't finished."

"Sorry sir."

"I have hired a limo for the evening and I will expect you to escort your wife to the function."

I smile a huge grin and I see a faint smile on Christian's lips.

"Thank you Mr. Grey."

"Oh, I have also been ordered to allow you to call me Christian. You may do so when you are not on duty. I will still expect the same level of professionalism otherwise. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"That's all Sawyer."

I turn on my heels and walk double time to my wife's bedroom. That little vixen had me shitting in my pants for no reason. I walk in the room and she is fresh from her shower. I narrow my eyes at her and she smirks at me before letting her towel fall to the floor.

**Eva**

Sitting here in my blue dress on the edge of my bed waiting for Cary to get pretty is doing nothing to calm my nerves. I am not looking forward to tonight but I am looking forward to seeing Gideon. Having our first meeting in a public place will make sure that we actually have a conversation instead of hot sex getting in the way. He always did look more delicious in that black tux with is tight, toned body rippling through his white shirt. His onyx colored hair slicked back with a few pieces framing that handsomely chiseled face that is only to be outdone by the ocean blue eyes that sparkle when he laughs. God that man is sexy. Perhaps this public thing is over rated. Perhaps I march right over to his apartment wearing nothing but a trench coat and my Jimmy Chu's.

Cary finally comes into my bedroom to announce he is ready. Models, hupf. He looks as debonair as always. He is the epitome of a male model. Tight muscles, tan skin, and a face to die for. Any man, or woman it seems these days, would be lucky to have him. He is the best friends everyone dreams of. He has always been in my corner and even more so now that this whole mess with Brett has blown up in my face.

Running away from my past has led me to Gideon then when my past finally is no longer an issue I run from him. That was a terrible thing to do. I left him when he was most venerable. Now it seems that I have this sweet little thing named Ana to contend with. Kate has reassured me that she is with Christian Grey and her and Gideon are just friends now but knowing they didn't start out that way pisses me off. Knowing that he desired her is enough to make my stomach roll.

"How do I look," Cary asks as he straightens his bow tie.

"You'll due," I tease. He smiles at me and sticks out his elbow for me to loop my arm through.

When we hit the main room I see my mother and Richard near the door. Since we have been back they have been very quiet with each other. I don't know if my mother told him of her secret affair with my father or if it is something else but they are not the fun-loving couple they usually are. In fact the air around here has been thick with tension but I have been too wrapped up in my own little world to even ask about it. This night is going to be interesting I can feel the electricity in the air.

**Christian**

Damn these woman and there constant tardiness. We are going to be late if they don't hurry up. My father, Elliot, Sawyer, and I are all sitting in the living room waiting on them while they run from room to room ohhing and ahhing. Just put your damn clothes on and let's get the hell out of her.

"That's enough bro. I am going to drag them out of there with whatever they got on," Elliot blurts out.

"No. What if Anastasia is not decent," I scold.

Elliot lets out a devilish laugh as he gets off the sofa, "You think I never saw her topless before," he wisecracks as he rounds the corner.

"What the fuck-"

"Christian," my father admonishes.

Sawyer laughs and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Keep your hair on Grey we are done," Anastasia says, as she is the first to emerge from the bedroom hallway.

"Why did Elliot see you topless?" I yell.

Elliot comes around the corner and laughs before Kate jabs him in the ribs. Ana looks behind her and shakes her head at Elliot before turning her attention back to me.

"You look very nice too Christian, thank you for saying so." Damn her and her smart mouth.

"Relax little bro. It was an accident. She covered up. No harm done." Elliot licks his lips. "If it makes you feel better I can have Kate flash you."

Kate and Ana giggle to each other right before Grace walks further into the room.

"Boys! Knock it off. Elliot stop goading your brother. Let's go before we are late. I don't know why you are all just standing around."

Elliot is always screwing with me. I don't like it that other people see what is for my eyes only.

"You all go ahead. We will be right there," I tell them as I pull Anastasia back toward her bedroom.

"Christian it was nothing. I don't understand why-" Before she can finish, my lips are on her. My hands are squeezing her ass against me and my favorite body part is at full attention.

"I thought since we never got to finish out little game at my parents house we would play tonight."

I pull the balls out of my pocket and Anastasia's face lights up. Since she is already dressed I have her lie on the bed and part her legs so I can slip the balls into place. I slip off her underwear and put them in my jacket pocket.

"If you behave I will give them back to you."

"And if I don't." Oh, she will behave tonight. I will not have her defying me again. Especially since Cross will be there.

"Then I will spank that pretty little ass off yours in the middle of the dance floor."

Her eyes go wide and she nervously shakes her head. Point well made I think.

**Ana**

Sitting in the back of this limo driving over every damn pothole in New York City is making me almost cum in my seat. Christians arm is draped behind me and he is rubbing small circles on my shoulder. The last bump we hit I moaned a little and he dropped his head to grin so no one would see him. Kate heard and me gave me a confused grin. She knows we are up to something but she doesn't know what.

We arrive at cocktail hour that is well underway. There are about five hundred people or so here ranging from dignitaries to movie stars. It is all very overwhelming. Kate's parents approach us and she introduces them to Elliot's parents. While Christian is shaking hands with Kate's father Ethan comes up behind me and tickles under my arms forcing me to jump. Christian pulls me into him tighter and possessively holds on.

"So when are you going to just marry me already Steele." Ethan jokes and I slap him in the arm before he hugs me. Not that he could do a very good job with me being Christians Siamese twin at the moment.

"When you turn into him." I point to Christian and he gives me a shy smile.

"Ouch." Ethan holds his heart and pretends to be wounded.

Mia is standing next to Elliot; Sawyer is now speaking with Kate's father.

"Mia Grey, you look spectacular." Ethan grabs Mia's hand and kisses her knuckles. Sawyer is not pleased and Christian seems content that he doesn't have to step in this time.

"Um…its Mia Sawyer now, Mr. Kavanagh," Sawyer says as he drapes his arm over her shoulder.

Ethan laughs, "Your shitting me right. When the hell did that happen." He looks at Kate and I and we just shrug. "Well congratulations Sawyer. She's a catch."

"Come on Ethan let's go find Eva," Kate says pulling her brother away.

Ethan is the most playful person on the planet. He means no harm but if you screw with his friends he will turn on you in a second. He has always joked with me but I don't take him seriously. He is Kate's almost twin brother. Ewww.

Christian leans in and whispers to me, "Did you just propose to me?"

My mouth gapes open and Christian has the biggest mega-watt smile plastered on his face I have ever seen. My cheeks pink up and I don't know what to say.

"Um…no that's not…I didn't…"

"At a loss for words Miss Steele." I shake my head at him. "Don't worry baby, I won't hold you to it. Yet."

Holy mother of hell what does that mean. Does he want to marry me? After all the shit we have been through Christian Grey actually wants to marry me. Mr. I don't do the girlfriend thing, I don't make love I fuck hard, I am 50 shades of fucked up is actually thinking of marrying me. My stomach does flip flops and I have nothing but yearning in the pit of my stomach.

After another twenty minutes I can't take it anymore. I need Christian to be inside of me. He was gone before I woke up this morning then he was sexting me all day and now these balls…I can't take it. There are enough people here that no one will miss us.

"Mr. Grey, after all the teasing you have done today I think it is time we sneak off."

"We just got here baby. I am sure you can hold off until after dinner." He smiles at me and kisses the inside of my wrist sending shivers all over my body. The hell I can. I pull him off to the side where no one can hear us.

"Christian," I whine as I run my finger down the side of his face. "I desperately want you."

"Do you know? And what do you want me for."

He wants to hear me say it. He wants me to vocalize what I want from him. Well all right. After two glasses of Champaign and the fact these damn balls have my g-spot very well massaged I am feeling brave.

Leaning into his ear, "Mr. Grey I want to feel you. Every blissful inch of you inside of me, slipping in and out of me while I cum all over your very impressive shaft. And if you are a very good boy I will get down on my knees after I get what I want and suck it all off of you not leaving a drop behind. How's that sound?"

**Christian**

What the fuck have I created? I wonder if I can get her to say that again so I can save it as my ringtone. I snap my head back when she is done molesting my ear with her dirty words only to see her have to gall to be blushing. That was the sexiest thing I have ever heard a woman say.

I don't even say a word. I take her down the corridor and into the private men's room. Knowing full well that the lady's room will have a line a mile long I am pleased to see that there is yet to be a line for the men to wait on. I close and lock the door behind me. There is a small sitting room with two club chairs and a coffee table. That will do.

"Say it again," I demand as I slip off my jacket and unzip her dress.

"What?"

"Say it again. This time to my face."

"Christian…I can't."

"Yes you can. You did in a room full of strangers so clearly you can say it again while its only us." I take her dress and fold it over one of the chairs. She is standing in front of me in her bra and no panties. Her face is a bright shade of red.

"Christian."

"What do you want Anastasia?" I stand right in front of her and rub her ass. "Tell me," I demand while looking into the blue pools of desire that are her eyes, before I slap her ass. I know the balls will shift inside her and she is already so turned on.

"I want you, inside me."

"There was that so hard," I ask as I pull her toward the chair.

I undo my pants so they are around my ankles and sit. I part her legs in front of me and put my tongue on her throbbing nub as I yank he balls out. I place her on my lap placing myself just at her opening. I know one more small touch will have her screaming in ecstasy. She starts to lower herself but I want to hear the rest.

"Finish," I command. She knows I mean business. She better hurry too because I suddenly feel like her words alone will make me cum.

"I want to feel every blissful inch of you inside of me, slipping in and out of me while I cum all over your very impressive shaft."

With a ferocious growl I slam her down on me and I feel her tightening up around me while her slickness urges me on. She forces my hands off her hips and pins them to the arms of he chair. I am not sure where she is getting the strength from but I am not resisting. She feels amazing on top of me. Her inner goddess takes over and she is riding me like a professional bull rider. I scoot down in he seat to get a better angle and she is set off again. Two more hard thrusts and I am filling her with everything I have.

While my breathing starts to even out she hops off me and falls to her knees. Before I know what she is doing her mouth is on my still standing member and she is taking me. All of me to the back of her throat. Shock and excitement course through my veins as she pumps me and flicks me with her tongue paying close attention the sensitive spot right at the crown.

"Oh god baby, that feels so good. Don't stop."

She is so damn hot looking at me through those black lashes I can't hold on. She can feel me build and she digs her nails into my thighs.

"Cum for me Mr. Grey." She tells me and that's just enough to spur me over the edge. As promised she licks me clean and stands up straight in front of me. I regain my composure and stand up to meet her. I kiss her hard and I can taste us both on her lips.

**Gideon**

The last place I want to be is at this stupid dinner tonight. If it weren't for Ireland I would blow this off but I love my sister and I don't want to disappoint. This is the first dinner she has had a larger active role in and I want to support her. My mother of course is the chairman of this particular charity but the irony in a woman who condoned child abuse in her own house leads efforts to stop it disgusts me.

This whole family with the exception of Ireland disgusts me. Christopher with his conniving ways and him helping Grey bring out a certain kind of darkness in me. I can't even think about what I want to do to him because it scares me. You become a different kind of person once you take a life. You see how easy it is to be here one second and gone the next. It was so easy to do. With one harsh jab in the right spot it was all over.

This place is a crowded mass of faces and I am glad I came late enough to miss the first hour. I would just rather eat and leave. I get to my table and I see Ireland and my parents, Magdalene and her parents, and Christopher with Corrine. They came together? Christopher is smirking at me as if nothing is wrong as Corrine has a look on her face that I can't quite make out yet. I sit between Magdalene and Ireland and I can feel my face is on fire. The table gets quiet, as no one really knows what to say in my presence. Good. I would rather they sit here uncomfortably.

**Ana**

Christian and I are very relaxed now and ready to enjoy our evening. He even gave me my panties back for being such a good girl. When we approach the table Mr. and Mrs. Grey, Mia and Sawyer, and Kate and Elliot, are all sitting. I sit between Christian and Kate. There are two empty chairs between Mrs. Grey and Sawyer because all the tables are set for 10.

Kate eyes me suspiciously. She knows what I was doing. Christian puts a possessive arm across my shoulder and pulls me in a bit closer to him. I can see his parents staring at us and grinning from ear to ear. They have never seen him on a date or even with a girl before me so this is all new. Even thought they have seen us together a few times in public I guess it never gets old.

Just as the speeches end I see a hand on Christian shoulder out of the corner of my eye. His eyes shoot up behind him but no one looks panicked. I don't recognize this person but I know I have heard that voice before.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30-The gang's all here Part 2**

**Sawyer**

Holy mother of fuck this can't be happening. Judging from Ana's face she has no idea who this is. I look around the table and I see the Grey's all giving her a tight smile. I just realize that I am the only one in this family besides Ana who knows about this wretched woman. Thank god Gail isn't here to see this because she would rip her eyes out. She has always hated her. She calls her the devils bride.

Christian stiffens when he realizes who has just touched him. His eyes immediately shoot to Ana but she is not phased by this. Poor kid. Well this evening will be nothing if not interesting. Elena Lincoln will see to that I am sure.

"Carrick, Grace so nice to see you dears. Elliot, Mia," she says as she meets all their eyes. "Christian." The way she says his name like it drips from her tongue like syrup. Ugh, this woman is at least twenty years older than him and the ridiculous display that she is showing right in front of his parents is grotesque.

"Elena. How are you? I hope your trip was good," Grace politely adds.

Judging from the look on Kate's face she has her number. It will not take long for her to put it together. Ana however…well lets just say this is the first time I have seen Ana this red without it being due to blushing. Her lips are pursed together tighter then a nuns ass.

"What are you doing here Elena?" Christian asks visibly annoyed.

Dinner is being served and Elena takes a seat next to Grace. No one speaks until the waiters leave.

"Well I was in town and I called Grace to catch up and when she told me you would all be here I just had to come. I missed you. I feel like I never see you anymore."

The double meaning is not lost on me. Mostly because security has strict orders to keep her away from Ana which means keeping her away from Grey as well. He has avoided her calls for two weeks now and missed their weekly dinners for over a month. She is getting needy.

**Ana**

So this is Mrs. Robinson. Is this woman kidding me? Am I supposed to really sit here across the table from my boyfriend's pedophile and smile politely? I take inventory of her. She is rather good-looking for a woman of her age. Big perky boobs, fake lips, tan skin, sleek bobbed blond hair. Hummm, blond. That's interesting. All of his other subs have been brunettes. I am tense and I know Kate picks up on it, as does Sawyer. He and I keep exchanging glances and Mia is catching on.

"Oh where are my manners," Grace says. "Elena this is Luke Sawyer, Mia's husband, Kate Kavanagh, Elliot's girlfriend, and Anastasia Steele, Christians girlfriend."

That last one makes her brows raise but not wrinkle probably due to all the collagen in her face.

"Christian's girlfriend. Well that's new. I don't think I have ever met a _girlfriend_ of Christian's." The way she says girlfriend makes me want to lunge over the table at her.

"Well I will take that as a complement. Perhaps he just didn't meet anyone worthy enough," I spit. The air around the table gets thick with tension but no one says anything further.

"Yes well, be that as it may," Elena turns to face Mia. "Ana did I hear correctly? Husband. Why Luke you lucky devil. Catching a gem like Mia for your very own."

Mia takes this as a complement but Luke and I know better that this woman is pure evil.

Christians face is tight and as much as he is trying to keep up appearances I know he is hiding his anger. But anger at who?

Most of dinner goes by in silence. Occasionally I see Christian glance at me while I move the food around on my plate. This woman sitting opposite me is making lose my appetite. Twice he has placed his hand on my thigh but I push it away. I understand keeping up appearances but I am not convinced that even if his parent weren't here he would tell her to fuck off. He thinks she is his friend.

Once our plates are cleared the band starts playing.

"Elena, would you care to dance," Christian says and the whole table gawk at him.

Elena has a huge grin on her face and I see Sawyer sit up a little just in case I decide to act a bit less than a lady.

"I would be honored. You were always such a good dancer," she responds giving me a 'take that' grin.

The way I see it I have two options Ethan or Gideon. Hummm.

**Christian**

Fucking Elena is pissing me off. She knows I have avoided her and she used my parents to get to me. She is upsetting Anastasia. I know she has heard me talking to her a few times and she expressed her hatred of Elena. I understand that from her perspective our relationship is…unconventional. She has no idea what this woman did to protect me from myself but be that as it may she has no right to show up and flirt with me in front of my parents and my girlfriend.

All through dinner Elena was looking at me suggestively. My father caught her once but he is too much of a gentleman to say anything. She is not going to go away until I tell her so. Honestly I don't know what is going to fly out of her mouth so I have to get her out of here. The only way I can think to do that is to ask her to dance. Anastasia is going to be pissed but I have to do this. Oh god help me.

**Ana**

"Kate I am going to the ladies room would you like to join me," I say as sweetly as possibly. I have to get away from this table before I rip every shred of bleach blond hair out of that troll bitch's head.

"Absolutely," Kate replies.

Me and Kate go silently to the ladies room and she locks the door behind us. "Holy shit Ana who the fuck is that."

"One of Graces friends. She has always had a secret crush on Christian."

This is the only way I can explain this to Kate. I can't possibly tell her 'oh that's the woman who fucked my boyfriend mad and sent him into a life of BDSM when he was all of fifteen'.

"No kidding. If she flirts with Elliot like that I am going to rip her eyes out."

I look in the mirror and touch up my lipstick. Kate narrows her eyes at me.

"I know that look Steele."

"What look?" I respond.

"That 'two can play at that game look'. I see it in your eye."

"Kate I have to use the bathroom then I would like to say hi to Eva."

"Ummm hummm."

After a few minutes we are off in search of Eva. We find her sitting at her table with her parents and the Kavanagh's. I ask Eva if I could speak with her for a moment at we step off near the bar. I shoot daggers to a very irritated Christian who is still dancing with Elena.

"What's up Ana?" Eva says.

She looks like she is on high alert. She strikes me as the jealous type but little does she know I am here to help. If Christian gets a taste of his own medicine well that's just a bonus.

"Have you seen Gideon yet?" I ask her.

"No. I…why do you ask," she inquires. She thinks I am prying probably.

"Please don't misunderstand this situation. Gideon and I are just friends. Kate tells me you came tonight in hopes to see him. I am here to help."

"Friends, huh."

"Look Eva, I really like Gideon. He can be an asshole sometimes but difficult men seem to be my forte it seems. I have gotten to know Gideon and yes we are now friends."

She puts her hand on her hip and absorbs my words. "Kate told me you two had a fling. Why would you help me? Did he throw you away already? He has a habit of treating woman as if they are disposable."

"Excuse me. I am trying to help you because he is my friend. If you are not interested then maybe he is better off," I spit my words back at her and start to walk away.

"Wait," Eva says. "Come back."

"Why? So you can accuse me of having something up my sleeve. I only want to see him happy and for some reason you do that for him. I have always been in your corner so I don't know why you are being so damn rude to me."

"Eva, Ana is with Christian. Her and Gideon…there is nothing going on. Ana is not underhanded so if she tells you she is here to help than I believe her," Kate tells Eva. She is being the voice of reason and Eva nods.

"I am sorry Ana. When it comes to Gideon his 'friend' always have an ulterior motive. If you are trying to help then…what did you have in mind. Kate has told me a few times that you were just his friend but I guess I didn't believe that anyone could not want him the way I do. I am sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now, you see that very handsome man on the dance floor with that woman."

"Yes."

"Well that is my boyfriend Christian. It seems like he needs to be taught a slight lesson so I am going to ask Gideon to dance with me. In a few minutes when he is hot under the collar I would like it if you could ask Elliot to do the same. As soon as you get close enough we can switch dance partners," I tell Kate and Eva my plan.

Kate claps and smiles at me, Eva chews the scenario over in her head before agreeing.

"I knew you had a plan Steele. I will go get Elliot."

"Thank you Ana. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How is he? I mean…"

"He is heartbroken. He misses you and he loves you. That's all I know and that's all that matters. He will be elated to see you."

I give her a wink and she smiles before I spot Gideon a few tables away. He gets up and he looks as if he is going to leave. Christian is watching me while he is still deep in conversation with Elena. I don't even look at him to know he is staring at me tracing my path.

"Cross," I say as I close the gap between us. Gideon whips his head around and smiles.

"There you are. I was just going off to look for you."

"Were you now. Well seems I have found you first. I think you owe me a dance."

Gideon's eyes flash to the dance floor and he spots Christian. He knows me well enough by now to know pissing off Christian is a favorite game of ours and he is all too pleased to play. He makes a slight show of it though by grabbing my hand and kissing my knuckles before leading me off to the dance floor.

Gideon is a great dancer. He makes sure that we are always a considerable ways away from Christian. Christian knows he is doing it on purpose and he is not happy about us out here. Behind Gideon I see Eva and Elliot approach the floor and Kate is happily watching nearby. I make sure that I keep Gideon's back to them the whole time.

"Gideon, I have a surprise for you that I hope you will enjoy," I tell him and his eyes flicker with mischief. He holds me a bit closer and I can sense he is going to say something smug.

"Well, then I suggest we take this dance elsewhere," he snickers. I slap his arm and giggle.

"Not that," I say as Elliot approaches. I turn him around so he is right in front of Eva, "this Mr. Cross is your surprise."

Gideon looks at Eva and his eyes get glassy. I see the love that these two have for each other. The sexual tension is nothing to be downplayed either. I think it just got a few degrees hotter in here.

"Eva," he says as he takes her hand. Gideon looks back to me and then to Eva. "Ana, how did you-."

"I didn't do anything. She came here on her own." I hold my hands up and shake my head before kissing him on the cheek. I pull him down closer and whisper in his ear, "don't screw it up Cross."

Gideon laughs and Eva gives me a hug before releasing me over to Elliot.

"Come on little lady. I will show you how a real man dances." I smirk at Elliot and he spins me in circles a few times while my feet are barely touching the ground. This was just to get a rise out of Christian I am sure.

Sure enough when the room stops spinning I see Christian glaring at me but now he is now dancing with his mother. She is talking to him but he is not listening. He is watching Elliot and me.

"Don't let Mrs. Lincoln bother you Ana. She has always been that way with Christian." Elliot says out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, if she could take him right there on the table she would. She is very jealous of you. She keeps calling my mother trying to ask her about you. Then she shows up here tonight. That shit is just wrong."

"Well she definitely doesn't hide it well does she."

"Nope. Never has. Look I know I tease Christian but I always knew he wasn't gay. Just inexperienced. He was always too busy for woman before you. You have changed him. He is actually…nicer. My brother and I have always had a pretty close relationship…I guess… but now he's different. He acts like a person. I guess we owe you for that."

"Elliot, Christian is a complicated man. He loves your family he just doesn't know how to show it."

"Yea well I am sure he told you about his mother. I mean getting beat and burned and all that shit at such a young age couldn't have helped. He never even let my mother touch him."

"Well surely when you were kids. To take a bath and whatnot."

"Nope. Never. He always insisted on doing it himself. Always the loner. He was four and I was seven but he still scared the shit out of me when he first came to live with us. That look he gives people, imagine that on a four-year old. It was creepy."

I laugh at his comment but my heart swells for him. Imagining a four-year-old copper haired boy being beat and brutalized is heart wrenching. All the games and all the issues that we have seem silly now. I knew when I met Christian he was difficult. I knew the day that he asked me to sign his contract, the day I found out what a stalker he was, and the day he showed up in Georgia that this was not going to be easy. Truth be told I love him in all his 50 shades and right now I just want to have him close to me.

Our eyes lock and he never takes them off of me as he sways his mother in our direction.

"Come on mom let your favorite son have you for a while," Elliot teases as he releases me.

I don't' say anything. I can feel every muscle in his body is tense and right now I just want to hold him. Taking him completely by surprise I kiss him very hard and we stop dancing. It is if the whole world has fallen away and we are the only two people in the room. I love him and he loves me and every one else is insignificant in comparison.

**Gideon**

She is here. Ana has brought her to me and I am actually standing face to face with the woman I love. Ana said she came here on her own. For me? We start to dance and I can't breath. I feel like a piece of me is back in place. I want to hold her and never let her go. I want to kiss her and tell her how much I love her. I have to play this cool.

"Eva, why are you here. I thought you were mad at me."

"Oh I am mad at you. Trust me. But I also know you didn't know about the record company. Ana told me. She's your friend, huh?" Eva says as she looks over and watches her make out with Grey. Ech…

"Yes. Ana and I are just friends," I tell her.

There is no reason to explain anything else. It will just complicate things. If Eva is back then I will treat Ana like the little sister I never had if it would put Eva's mind at ease. Don't get me wrong, Ana is hot, but my heart belongs to Eva. Only Eva. I was kidding myself if I could have thought otherwise.

"Good, I like Ana. It's nice that you have a friend that isn't trying to sabotage me."

Eva looks over my shoulder to where my family is sitting and I know she is talking about Corrine and Magdalene.

"Why are you back, Eva?"

"I wanted to see you. I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean the things I said to you at the airport. Truth is, I wanted to sleep with you. If I truly didn't want to I would have walked out."

"I am sorry for that. It was my fault. I should have never done that to you. Afterward I felt like total shit. I was so hell bent on making you and Brett hurt as much as I did that I didn't think of what an ultimatum like that would do to you."

"Well I think we both are at fault. It was my fault that I left in the first place. I should have stayed and dealt with my feelings instead of running," Eva admits to me. She has a sorrowful look in her eye and I just want to make her feel better.

"Its all the past now. You are here and that is all that matters." I hug her tighter to me and we are now dancing like high school kids just swaying to the music. "So now what?"

"Wanna' get out of here," Eva suggests.

"Oh hell yes." I grab her arm and lead her out double time.

I text Cary saying I am taking Eva to my place, if he would be kind enough to take her phone and purse home I would appreciate it. He sends me another text back that I better be good to her or else he will kick my ass. Fat chance that would happen but he means well. I got my girl and nothing else matters.


	31. Chapter 31

As requested Eva and Gideon. All the crossfire fans know they are a bit raunchier then CG & Ana so I had to change the rating to keep with the characters personalities. I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 31-The Gang's all here-Part 3

**Christian**

As I walk beside Elena all the way to the dance floor I can feel Anastasia's eyes boring into the back of my head. I hate to do this but I have to get this woman away from her. And my parents. They have always been very oblivious about our relationship but now my father has no doubt in his mind what kind of game she is playing. He has always despised Elena Lincoln but has never been rude to her. She is my mother's friend and as long as Elena doesn't cause her any grief my father won't press my mother to stay away from her.

"What the fuck are you doing here Elena?"

"Oh, Christian relax. I came to see you. The last time we spoke you were very upset and you even missed dinner with me at the club last week. You won't take my calls and I am beginning to think you are avoiding me."

"You caught that did you," I sneered. "Perhaps you should take the hint."

"Oh, stop. You don't mean that and you know it."

"I do mean that. I have been here trying to get Anastasia to forgive me and come back to me and the moment I do, you come here to fuck it all up."

"Christian Grey, you are the most successful businessman I know and I cannot for the life of me see why you waste your time fawning over that mousey little thing when you could have any woman in the world eating out of the palm of your hand."

"Elena, I am only going to say this one more time so I want you to understand my words very carefully. Anastasia is my girlfriend, I love her and I want her. Only her. The relationship you and I have is purely platonic and professional. You will not weigh in on my love life any longer. I am drawing the line in the sand and if you cross it again I will cut you out completely. Are we clear on this? I will not repeat myself."

"Christian I am just trying to help you. I know what you need and by your own admission she cannot do those things with you. This lifestyle is what made you the man you are today and allowed you to keep your life in order and that temper of yours under control. When you tire of this boring vanilla nonsense where will that leave you or her-."

When I glance around the room I see that Anastasia is gone from her seat. I see her speaking with Kate and Eva near the bar. Eva has her arms folded over her chest and Kate is giddy. I am interested in what these girls are up to so I keep my eyes on her while Elena drolls on about…something…I am not paying attention.

Anastasia walks away from them and she heads across the room in a rush. I meet her eye line to see what has her scurrying off. Gideon…god damned Gideon Cross. She is chasing after him as he attempts to leave. When he turns around to look at her his eyes gaze over her body and I see a look of desire in his eyes. Rage begins to boil in the pit of my stomach. He looks over at Elena and me than grabs her hand and kisses it before leading her off to the dance floor. That bastard is goading me. Every time I try dancing toward them he moves her to the opposite side of the floor. He is pissing me off.

"Elena we are done here. I have tried to explain this to you but you do not seem to understand me. Stay away from Anastasia and me. This is not a request," I whisper through gritted teeth so she knows I mean business.

I have to finish this conversation because I see my mother approaching us with a concerned grin on her face. As I got older my mother has always kept a watchful eye on Elena because she has been seen with younger men and her flirting with me has intensified over the years. She is a powerful woman with much control but around me she seems to forget her manners.

"May I cut in? I have not gotten a chance to see my son much since I have been here."

"Of course mother. Mrs. Lincoln was just saying how she had to run off."

"Yes of course. Grace it was lovely to see you again. We will have to do lunch soon," Elena said before kissing my mother on the cheek and departing. Good riddance.

I am watching Gideon and Ana intently and my mother has taken notice. She places her finger on my cheek to turn my head so I can look at her in the eye.

"Christian if you make a scene here tonight I will not be responsible for my actions. They are just dancing," my mother scolded with a smile on her face.

My mother is an amazing woman and I would never intentionally do anything to make her think ill of me. She has always been in my corner. She is my biggest fan and supporter and I would do anything to make her proud of me.

With a heavy sigh I slumped my shoulders and relaxed a fraction. "I know mother but I don't trust him."

"Well then it is a good thing your brother stepped in. Surely he can be trusted with your most prized possession," she laughed as my eyes darted to Ana. Elliot may be my brother but I trust her with no one but me.

Gideon was now dancing with Eva and his look of desire was now replaced with a goofy love struck grin. Ana and Elliot were deep in conversation and I can see her nervously biting her lip. Her eyes meet mine and I sway my mother over to their direction to reclaim my woman. I don't want anyone's hands on her but mine. She is mine.

As we approach Elliot and Ana I can see her need for me burning behind her eyes. Her pupils are dilated and her breathing irregular. I am not particularly happy that she is feeling this way while Elliot is still holding her but at least it is not Gideon. My brother makes some stupid comment about being the favorite son but I don't care. I just want my girl. My body is tense and just when I was about to apologize Ana surprises me by kissing me deep and passionately. There is no noise around us. Everyone is gone. It is just the two of us at this moment; I can feel her love for me.

**Gideon**

Grabbing Eva's hand I guide her into the back seat of my limo and tell the driver to go to my apartment before sliding up the privacy glass. Eva is sitting shyly next to me. I am sure remembering how many times we have made love in this car. Shy? Hummm, this is the girl who hitched up her skirt on our first date and insisted we screw right where we are sitting.

"You okay," I ask. I need to know that she is not having second thoughts.

"I am perfect," she answers with a shy smile.

"Damn right you are," I tell her before I kiss her on her lips. I can't help the constant need I have for her when she is around.

She twists in her seat and sits astride me never breaking our kiss. Her dress is higher up her thighs and I can feel the heat from her body on my lap. She is so fucking sexy I just want to bury myself in her and never climb out. I am trying to not unleash the animal in me and rip this damn dress off her. Eva starts dry humping me while we continue to kiss.

"You keep that up Angel this little moment will be over more quickly than any one of us wants."

"Little? I don't recall anything little about you Ace."

Ugh, this woman is going to unman me right here. She always did have a thing for modes of transportation. I slip my hand under her dress and I can feel she is ready to rock. I slip her off my lap and onto the bench seat opposite me. I slide onto my knees and take off her panties before throwing her legs over my shoulders and settling my face between her legs.

While kissing her inner thighs and nipping at the lips of her sex I slip two fingers inside of her to make sure she can take all of me without hesitation. Sure enough she is soaking and I can barely contain myself as I plunge into her face first. The smell of sex fills the car and it urges us both on. I can feel her climax rising and I want to feel her. All of her. I want to feel her cum around me and I want to fill her with me entirely.

"Pleeeeasse," Eva cries.

I slide up and pull her ass off of the seat. Never taking my eyes off her I fill her inch by inch relishing in this moment. She is giving herself to me freely and willingly. No games. No blackmail. Just her and me.

"Oh God Eva. This is…oh god baby…"

I can feel her tightening up around my shaft and it takes every bit of self-control to not end this right here and now. I can't though. I need her to need me. I need her to want me and I need to know she is finally here to stay. I pull out of her and I slip my thumb in where my cock was. She just looks at me while moaning with pleasure.

"Who's girl are you Eva?"

I need her to say it. I need to reclaim her.

"Yours…all yours."

Since she answered correctly the first time I slide my dick back inside her and start to move again.

"What's my name Eva? Tell me whose girl you are."

"Gideon's girl. Only Gideeeeeooonnnn."

She is building and as much as I want to prolong this I need to find my release. She feels amazing when she cums. I feel her warmth run over me and I can't hold off. I push all the way into her and release everything I have while pinning her hips to the soft leather seat. I sit back on my heels and bring her with me not wanting to break our connection. It is only then that I realize we are stopped outside my apartment building.

"Welcome home Angel."

**Eva**

After straightening my dress and exiting the car after what was the most satisfying thing that has happened to me in a long, long, time, Gideon and I hop in the elevator and head to the top floor. Desire is still burning within me and I know that it will be a very exciting night of more sex than my body can handle. The thought of his naked body gliding over me sends a shiver down my spine. A visible shiver to boot because Gideon wraps me in his arms and snickers at me.

His apartment is everything I remember. Not a thing out-of-place. The large space of his apartment suddenly makes me feel very small. Dutifully I follow him through to the kitchen and sit on the bar stool while he pours two glasses of wine and slides one over to me. I know we have to talk I just didn't know I would have to right away. I fidget with my hands and lose my nerve to speak.

"What do we do now?" Gideon asks and as soon as it is out of his mouth I know he is sorry he said it.

"Well I was assuming we would have sex until I couldn't stand up straight," I joked. I know what he means I just thought we would at least have until morning to figure out what the plan was.

"Well that's my plan Angel," he came around the counter and stood between my legs, "but what happens after that?"

"We move forward. We pick up where we left off and never look back."

I am not that stupid. I know this is not going to be easy but we can make it. We have to. Gideon takes a step back and runs his hands through his hair.

"Eva, thing are not the same. We are not the same. We can't just pick up where we left off."

"Yes, we can Gideon. I know we have some things to sort through but -Let me ask you a question. Is there any scenario in your mind where we can both live happy lives without each other?"

"No! Hell no Eva. That's not what I am saying. I want you, I do. I have never wanted anyone or anything more in my entire life. I am so glad you came back. Its just-we are not the same people we were. How can we be?"

There it is. All my fears put into words. We are not the same. How can we be after he murdered a man and I ruined Brett's life and his? He lost his business because of me. He was so preoccupied with Nathan and me and Brett that he dropped the ball. How can he forgive me for something like that? I took away everything he is.

"Gideon, I'm really sorry. I know you are not the same and it is because of me. If it wasn't for me you would have never killed Nathan or lost your business or-"

"Eva, stop. That is not what I am saying. I don't blame you for any of that. It was my fault that all happened. Not yours. I just don't want you to leave me again. What I did repulses you and I don't want you to be scared or run away again."

"I am not running Gideon and I am not scared anymore," I put my hands on his cheeks and pull his face down to look at me. "I am not scared Gideon. Not of you."

Gideon wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me up so I am flush with his body while slipping his arm behind my knees to lift me up bridal style into the bedroom. He lays me on the bed and stands at the foot. I prop myself up on my elbows while still on my back to get a front row seat to the Gideon Cross strip show that is about to start.

One shoe, two shoes hit the floor with a thud. Buttons to his well-tailored shirt are next, followed by pants, than boxers. Ta da. There he is naked as the day he was born and as delicious as I remember. My eyes take full inventory of him. Beautiful face, strong shoulders, hard stomach, and the piece de resistance-my favorite piece- besides his heart that is encased in his well sculpted chest. It is happily waiting for some much needed attention. Eros himself is standing in the same room with me ready to pounce.

Gideon slides in next to me and reaches behind to unzip my dress. His kisses are like fire burning my skin as he peels off the material slowly tracing my body with his mouth as he goes. Soft moans escape me as me glides the soft material off my body and onto the floor. He makes quick work of my bra and discards it off to the side as well.

"Eva you are so beautiful. I have dreamed of touching you again. My cock has ached to be inside you."

I lift my hands up to his face and he kisses me slowly and carefully. His hands are all over my body just barely touching me, which is making me want to go out of my mind. He trails feather soft kisses from my mouth all the way down to my toes and back. He is being very gentle and caring.

Gideon settles his rock hard body between my legs and places his tip at my entrance. While he rests his body weight on his elbows on either side of my head I urge my hips to push him inside of me. I feel empty without him.

"Easy baby, we have all night. I just want to savor every part of you."

"Gideon I appreciate that, I do. I get what you are doing and why but right now if you don't fuck me I am going to go mad," I whine.

He laughs into my mouth and I can feel his whole body tremble on top of me. His body then stills and his blue orbs are staring into my soul through my light grey eyes.

"I love you Eva. I always will love you," he says as he glides inside me until I am completely full of him. Our bodies meld into one. We are one person. He is now a piece of me and I am a piece of him. He gently pulls in and out of me a few times and is unendingly sweet and gentle.

Fuck this. Using my best Crav Mega skills I flip him over and sit astride him while never breaking our contact. His eyes are alight with joy and excitement then suddenly-oh shit- I see it. Mr. Dark and Dangerous himself has appeared. No longer are his eyes sweet and loving but now they are stormy and hooded.

I rake my nails over his chest while I slide up him then pound down with all I have. A loud moan rattles off the walls of his bedroom and I try that again. Over and over I push my body to the limit enjoying every bit of what he is giving me.

"You want it rough Angel, you got it," Gideon murmurs between grunts while he pulls me off of him and pushes me face down into the mattress.

Gideon laces his arm around my middle and pulls up so I am on all fours with him draped on top of me. He reaches under and rubs the sweet spot between my legs while whispering into my ear.

"Is this what you want Eva? You want me to fuck you like this."

His voice is deeper and more seductive than before.

"Yes. Oh dear god yes."

His touch feels so good. His expert hands are rubbing me in small circles while he thrusts slowly in and out of me.

"I won't hurt you baby, but your wish is my command."

I feel the coolness of the room as he pulls his body off my back and settles behind me. With one motion he pulls out of me slowly and slams into my pushing me forward a little. Gideon grabs my hips and inches up behind me and slams into me sending me forward again.

"Grab the headboard," he tells me and I hold onto the top of the headboard while he settles me on his lap; his knees bent under him. My thighs are on the outside of his and I feel so exposed.

He is in me so deep. I don't know how much more of this I can take. He pounds into me relentlessly over and over while firmly grasping my hips. I am just about to cum when he gathers my hair behind my back and pulls down so my throat is more exposed. His other arm wraps around my front and he places his palm on the base of my throat. His fingers are fixed on my collarbone and he is whispering dirty things into my ear while my orgasm goes on and on.

"Cum inside me Gideon. I want to feel you. All of you." That is enough to undo him and with a ferocious growl he finds his own release.

**Ana**

Reality comes back into focus when the music comes to an end. We pull apart and all the love and adoration I have for him comes shining through with just his smile. This man is going to be the death of me but I will gladly accept those terms if it means being with him.

"Ready to go baby?"

"Very ready Mr. Grey," I say before kissing him on his cheek.

Christian grabs my hand and we step off the dance floor only to be standing face to face with Corrine and her new date.

"Mr. Grey what a pleasant surprise," the man says to Christian while extending his hand.

"Mr. Vidal. Nice to see you again," Christian shakes his hand. "Corrine," he nods to her while firmly holding my hand as I try to pry it free. "Anastasia Steele, this is Christopher Vidal."

"Nice to meet you," I accept his extended hand only to have him kiss it instead of shake it. 50 was not pleased. He pulled me back and drapes a possessive arm around my waist.

"Nice to meet you Miss Steele. Please call me Christopher. I believe you know Corrine."

"We have not been properly introduced. How do you do Miss Steele?" Corrine extends her hand and I stare at it shaking my head in the negative.

"I do fine Corrine, how do you do when you are not trying to ruin people's lives and cause trouble of course." My inner goddess gives me a high-five and I smile.

Shocked by my words Christian takes a double take and blinks a few times at me before a slow sexy smile perks up on his lips. Christopher blanches and smiles at me and Corrine is speechless and dumbfounded.

"Uh. I…"

"Yes that is what I thought. If you will both excuse us," I say as I side step to walk away from them. Christian obviously shocked is stoic but quickly follows suit as he realizes his girlfriend is a bit feistier when she is jealous.

Once we are out of earshot Christian turns me to him by pulling on my hand. I am expecting him to scold me for being so rude. Instead he dips me deep and kisses me in front of the entire room. I pull my hands into his hair to deepen our kiss. I can hear clapping and 'oo's and ahhh's'.

"Shows over baby," he says as he stands me up and walks me back toward our table with the biggest all-American-boy smile I have ever seen.

"Nice job, little bro. Don't worry I won't hurt you for stealing my moves. Just glad you have paid attention," Elliot mocks.

"Shut up Elliot, that was sweet," Kate says.

Mia claps and jumps in her seat and Sawyer just laughs to himself while shaking his head at his wife. Grace stands up and gives me a big hug with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Ana. Whatever you are doing to him, keep it up? I am so glad he is finally opening up and showing the world the amazing person we all know him to be," Grace whispers in my ear.

"We are going to head out. I will send the limo back for you all," Christian says and we all say our good-byes.

Once out in the limo Christian tells the driver to drive around until he tells him the location. As the privacy glass goes up I see that knowing smile forming on Christians face.

"You want to tell me what that was about." Christian raises his brow amused.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I say sweetly as I pull myself closer and trace Christians every growing erection with my finger trying to distract his questions.

"Yes you do. And can I ask what you are doing right now?"

"Again Mr. Grey, I have no idea what you are talking about." I glance at his pants and see he is just as big as he feels.

"Careful Miss Steele or I will fuck you right here and now."

Well yea that was the plan, no.

"Bring it on Mr. Grey. I have never had sex in a car before."

"I would hope the hell not," he says with all traces of amusement gone.

"You know what I mean," I say while tracing his ear with my tongue.

Christian smiles at me with wide eyes.

"You are getting very bold Miss Steele. I may have to bring you down a peg or two."

"ummm, I think I like the sound of that."

I swivel in my seat and throw one leg over Christians lap. His hands skim the outside of my thighs until he finds my underwear and he rips them off from the sides without breaking eye contact. I lean forward to kiss him but he pulls his face back.

"I think you deserve a spanking for your rude behavior Miss Steele."

My face flushes and he scoops me off his lap.

"Turn around," he tells me. I do and he unzips my dress so it pools at my waist. "Take it all off." He tells me as he sits on the bench opposite me and leans back to watch.

I slide my dress off and toss it to him. I unhook my bra and toss it to him while he catches it in mid-air and brings it to his nose it while closing his eyes.

"Kneel on the seat facing out the side window and hold onto the handle above the door. Don't worry the windows are tinted. No one can see you."

Ok this is more embarrassing than I thought it would be. It is very eerie to know that your are naked and you can see everything around you but they can't see you. Christian takes off his bow tie and ties my hands to the handle. He kneels beside me and runs his hands up and down my back sending shivers all over my body. He tells me that my smart mouth has earned me five spanks and I can feel him growing harder and harder against my thigh with each slap.

"Why are you being punished Ana?"

"Because I was rude." Slap.

"Are you going to be rude again?"

"No sir." Slap.

"Have you ever had sex in a car?"

"No, sir." Slap.

"Why would you say it like that? I have never had sex in a car before."

"I wasn't thinking sir." Slap.

"Perhaps next time you will think before you open that smart mouth of ours."

"Oh yes sir." Slap.

When my punishment is completed he unties me. He than unzips his pants and kneels on the floor in front of the bench laying me down across the bench facing him. His mouth is on my neck and breasts tugging and rolling my nipples in his mouth making me moan in pleasure. Christian scoots down and throws my legs over his shoulders while easing his face between my legs. His expert tongue prods my body as his fingers magically make my insides explode with pleasure.

"Christian. I want you."

"You got me baby. Tell me what you want. Tell me what you told me before."

"I want to feel you. Every blissful inch of you inside of me, slipping in and out of me while I cum all over your very impressive shaft"

Christian smiles and slides in and out of me at a menacing pace making me cum over and over again until he falls over the edge. We both hold each other until out breathing becomes steady.

"Are you going to make me say that every time?" I ask him.

"I was thinking about it," he smirks back. We both start laughing and I wish we could freeze this moment of time where nothing and no one else matters but us.


	32. Chapter 32

-Chapter 32-Agree to disagree

**Christian**

I am wrapped over Anastasia like a blanket when I open my eyes. The warmth of her body is welcoming. I look up to see her lovely face that is framed by a wave of thick brown hair. Her lips parted slightly are like an invitation for me to kiss. I push up on my elbow and realize that she is completely naked underneath me. Her firm breasts are inches from my mouth and I can't help bit lay soft kisses on them. Awaking to this beautiful sight every morning is something I could really get used to.

Anastasia begins to stir. Her arms reach over her head and her back arcs to stretch before she opens her eyes. As her back lifts off the bed I pull my arm under her to get a firmer grip, with my mouth, on her nipple she just lunged at my face. Good morning indeed. When she feels my mouth touch her skin her eyes dart down to mine. Our eyes meet as I roll my tongue around her sensitive area. I push up and hover over her body while she stares at me with sleepy eyes.

"Good morning, baby."

"Good morning yourself Mr. Grey," she says as she rolls her hips against my throbbing morning erection.

"Ummm. You are so sweet in the morning," I say seductively as I kiss her neck.

"Not so bad yourself sir."

My god the way she calls me sir has an effect on me that I can't describe. I love waking up to her in the morning and falling asleep with her at night. I love the way we talk and banter and…I just love her. Ever since Georgia I have thought about how much this woman has captivated me. How much I cannot possibly live without her. After she left me and came to New York I knew I could not live another minute without her. The old saying 'you never know what you've got 'til its gone' is spot on for us. I never knew what the true effect of Ana leaving me would be. When she told me she loved me I couldn't reciprocate; the second she walked out the door I knew I couldn't live without her. She is my world and I vow to make her the happiest woman alive for the rest of my life.

"As much as I would like to finish this right now I have to get to work. I have an early meeting at The Crossfire then I have to meet with Mr. Alvarez to go over strategy for City Publishing."

"What? What kind of strategy? What are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know yet. But not to worry, I have a team from Seattle coming in today to go over our game plan. Right now it is dead weight and unless we can find a way to make it thrive it may have to go."

"Go. What do you mean go?"

"Well if it is not feasible to maintain then it will be shut down but I don't think it will come to that," I explain as I sit up next to her. "Anastasia, I have to ask you, is this where you want to be or would you rather stay in Seattle."

I can see the wheels turning in her head. I will move my base of operation here if that is what she wishes but I would really like to stay in Seattle. My family is there and her father is closer.

"Why would I want to stay in New York? I love it here don't get me wrong but you're in Seattle. My friends and your family are there too. Why would I want to stay?"

Her words are like music to my ears. I love this woman and now I realize that I have to put my plan in motion.

"Just asking baby. I needed to know where your head was before I made any decisions. If you wanted to stay in New York then this is where I would be."

She seems pleased by my answer because she lunges at me and kisses me all over my face. She is pleased. I am not sure why but I'll take it. She is such an anomaly to me.

After a very pleasant shower with my girlfriend I am dressed and ready to go within a half hour. I have asked Sawyer to drive me today because there is something that I need to do after my morning meeting and I thought he might want to tag along. After spending a night with Sawyer and seeing him with my sister last night I am not as pissed off that he is married to Mia. They both seem happy and that is all I could ever want for her. Sawyer better fucking watch his P's and Q's though. I will rip off his head if he ever hurts my sister. I will also have to have a conversation with him about him keeping his mouth shut about my personal business to his wife. Now that I know he is very wealthy he must realize he has much more to lose if he ever told anyone about my life past or present.

I see Gail and Maria in the kitchen and Elliot is sitting at the breakfast bar with my father. They are both watching the two women in the kitchen with an amused expression on their faces. It seems that Gail and Maria are whispering near the pantry and I step next to Elliot and quietly ask him what is happening.

"Well, Gail is trying to convince Maria that she should bug off. Maria is not having it and Gail is getting pissed. She told Maria that she cooks for you every day and she knows how you like your food prepared. It is a top chef smack down and you seem to be the prize," Elliot says softly.

"Perhaps you should give one of them some time off Christian. So we can all eat without a cage match erupting," my father interjects.

I laugh softly, "Hold that thought."

I see Taylor in my office waiting on the morning debriefing. He looks annoyed and not his usual stoic self.

"What's new Taylor?"

"Nothing sir. All the security checks are done and I have a few security companies in place for interviewing with Welch and myself for the end of the week. Mr. Cross's current security company will be released by the end of today and Welch has some temps in place until we hire a company to take over the day-to-day."

"Very good. Umm. I wanted to talk to you about Gail."

Taylor runs his hands over his face and leans over putting his elbows on his knees. His attention if now fixated on the floor. "Yes sir."

"Is everything okay with her? I brought her here because I didn't want her to be in the apartment all alone. Her time here is her own. I would like her to enjoy it. Think of it as a little vacation."

"Sir if I may. Please don't do that. She will be pissed," he says his eyes pleading.

"Why? You don't think she would like the time off," I ask with a smile on my face. From his face I would say they discussed it already and she was not happy about that idea. So in turn Taylor is not happy.

"Look. Women are a conundrum to me. Personally if it were me, I would jump at the opportunity to sit back and relax but she sees Maria as a threat. It is silly I know," He says while putting his hands up in front of his chest. "Just give her something to do so I don't have to hear her moaning about it."

"Okay. If it makes her happy I will give Maria some time off. Let Gail know that starting tomorrow she has full control, but for today I would like you both to take the day off."

"Yes, sir. Thank you sir."

Taylor leaves the office with a little more hop in his step. It would seem that Anastasia has softened me a bit and everyone around me feels it. It is a good thing I plan on keeping her around for a long time.

**Eva**

Urgh… the son filters into the room. My body stretches in protest and I can feel every muscle screaming. Our night of hot sex has left me sore everywhere. I look over and see the side of Gideon's face pushed into his pillow while his tight biceps are tucked under. As he sleeps on his stomach I trace his back with my eyes. He truly is a Greek god. His body is flawless and all mine to do with as I see fit.

"I know you are watching me sleep Eva," he says as he reaches her muscular arm around my waist to pulls me closer to me.

"What can I say Ace, you are hard to look away from."

"Whatever," he snorts and lifts his head to nip my stomach with his teeth.

"Ahh. Take it easy."

"Huh, that's not what you were saying last night. I never realized what a dirty little mouth you have."

"Complaining?," I ask as I raise my brow.

"Hell no," he fires back without thinking.

"Good. Sooo. What's on the agenda today Mr. Cross? Don't you have to get up?"

"Nope."

"Humm. So I have you all to myself, huh. That could have possibilities," I remark as I trace his stomach with my index finger all the way down to his happy trial.

"God Eva, didn't you have enough last night. You call me a sex fiend."

"They way I see it we have a lot of lost time to make up for and since we don't have to get up straight away we may as well enjoy it."

"We have the rest of our lives Angel," he says with a sincere smile.

Rest of our lives. God I like the sound of that.

"Well then, how about breakfast than. I am starving and I need coffee."

"Sounds good. We can grab something on the way to your mother's apartment."

"What trying to get rid of me already," why does he want to drop me off? I don't want to go.

"No. That is where your stuff is. Is it not?"

"Yes."

"Then if you are going to move in with me I would suggest that you get your stuff."

Holy shit. Move in with him. We have so much to work out. We have so much to talk about I can't just up and move in with him right away. We have to take our time or we are going to fall apart again. Than again. Time has always been against us. I know I want him and he wants me so what is the problem.

"Move in with you! Whoa, slow down buddy. I think you skipped a few steps."

"Like what?" He looks surprised and hurt.

"Like dating. Gideon we can't jump into things like his. We have to take it slow and see how it works out."

"No way Eva. Fuck that. We did it your way the first time. I love you and I want you and only you. No one else. We can move in together and date at the same time. I am not letting you out of my sight."

"Gideon but so much has changed. This is a critical time in your career-"

"EVA! Stop. For the first time in a long time I can actually live a little and I want you to live with me. I didn't give us the time and attention I should have when we started dating and now I can. We can take a trip or something and just be with each other. Like we did when we went to North Carolina. Remember how good it was just you and me." Gideon snuggles into my neck and lays soft kisses on my collarbone.

I don't know what to say to that. I don't have a job. He doesn't have a job. I don't want him to resent me for ruining his life. I did like when it was just us. No one else to interfere. He opened up to me and we talked and made love. It was just us.

"Your not going to take no for an answer are you," I say as roll on top of him.

"Nope, so stop fighting me on this," he says with a slap to my ass. I shake my head and hop off the bed before leading this Neanderthal to the bathroom to shower with me.

**Sawyer**

Finally getting a night to sleep with my wife was wonderful. Now that her parents know about us and Christian is somewhat accepting we can be us. Christian has requested for me to spend the day driving him around. I don't mind really but I would have hoped he would have let me have the day off to spend with Mia. After I dropped him of at The Crossfire and did the necessary sweeps he seemed a little more relaxed. Here comes Mr. Wonderful now.

"Sawyer. You're off the clock as of now but I want you to come with me to Cartier. I have an appointment there then I was hoping you and I could have lunch after."

"Sure Mr.-Uh Christian."

Christian raises a brow at me when I almost call him Mr. Grey. I notice that when I open the back door he shakes his head and opens the passenger side door to the Audi and climbs in. It will take some getting used to on my part.

When we arrive at Cartier Christian announces who we are, we are buzzed in to a private room and greeted by a very leggy blond in a tight black skirt and red blouse. She is Victoria Secret model beautiful and I can't help myself from taking her in as she looks between Christian and I to see who is more handsome. It is me of course but I don't need to tell Christian that.

"Mr. Grey, I am Lacy Masters. I will assist you today."

"Good afternoon Miss Masters, this is Luke Sawyer. I understand the stones that I selected are ready and the final design for the setting is awaiting my approval," Christian says but I still do not understand why we are here.

"Yes sir. If you will take a seat I can bring out the merchandise. I have also prepared some of the samples we have discussed for Mr. Sawyer."

What the fuck? Samples of what? Christian smirks and me.

"Eventually Luke you will need to get Mia a ring. I thought that while we are here you could get an idea. I know what Mia likes so I have had them bring out some samples but you are more than welcome to do what you like. It is a very personal choice." Christian picks out ring with a large, pink, square diamond in the middle with additional diamonds all around it that scroll down the sides. "This I happen to know for a fact that she likes. She has a picture of it pinned to her cork board in her bedroom."

"Oh. Thanks Christian. You really think she will like it."

"I think so but you never know with Mia."

A thought crosses my mind and I think I have the best way to show my wife exactly how much she means to me.

**Ana**

Work is slow today and I know Christian has some meeting this morning so I decide to head out to lunch on my own. As I step in the lobby I see Christopher Vidal sitting in the lounge area. I give him a curt nod and head out of he building before I hear him hot on my trail.

"Miss Steele," Christopher says as I turn to him. "It is you. We met last night." He looks at me searching my face to see if I remember him.

"Yes Mr. Vidal, I remember. I must apologize for my rudeness at our introduction."

"No need. Corrine brings out the beast in all of us."

They way he said that made me uneasy. He was undressing me with his eyes and something about him reminded me vaguely of Jack Hyde. He was Gideon's brother but he wasn't nearly as handsome. He was shorter than Gideon and not as well defined either. He reminded me of the cocky frat boys Jose hung out with in college.

"Yes well. It was nice seeing you again Mr. Vidal. If you will excuse me."

"Please call me Christopher. I am headed to lunch around the corner. Will you join me?"

This guy makes my skin crawl but as I am going to lunch alone and we will be in public I don't see why not. Perhaps I can also get the low down on that slut Corrine.

"Sure."

We head to a local deli and grab a sandwich before taking our food outside to sit. He is very quiet and he is trying to size me up but I am not giving anything away.

"So you and Christian Grey, huh." Christopher leans in a bit closer and I can smell his too sweet cologne. It is making my stomach turn. "Lucky man."

I give him a small smile.

"So you and Corrine, huh. Unlucky man."

Christopher laughs at my comment and shakes his head.

"I am not with Corrine. She was my…_escort_…for the evening." They way he said escort was cold.

"And you don't mind escorting your brothers ex-fiancé to a dinner you know he was going to attend."

"I am not sure how much you know Ana but Gideon threw Corrine away a long time ago and strung her along the whole time he was…well I guess you can just call it, protecting Eva. Make no mistake about it Gideon could care less who takes Corrine home."

I was unsure what he was saying when he said protecting Eva. It was like he was on a fishing expedition trying to see what I knew.

"What do you mean by, protecting Eva?"

"You don't know," Christopher says as he leans back in his chair and crosses his arms.

I see Christopher cringe and it takes me a second to see that Gideon is standing behind him with his large hands on the tops of Christopher's shoulders. From the looks of it he is gripping him a little too tight.

"Hello beautiful. Slumming?" Gideon jokes.

I laugh softly at his comment and I see Christopher's face get red. It is clear that there is no love lost on these two.

"Hello yourself Gideon. Your brother was just explaining his relationship with Corrine to me. Have a seat. Join us."

"Thanks. I think I will. I would love to hear this story."

Gideon sits between Christopher and I and slides his chair closer to mine. His eyes never leave Christopher and he has an arrogant cockiness surrounding him. He motions for Christopher to continue.

"I was just telling Ana that you don't mind who Corrine sees. She is no longer useful to you."

Gideon stiffens next to me, and his expression changes before he quickly recovers. He is trying not to let Christopher get to him.

"Christopher, Christopher, Christopher. When will you be done chasing after my sloppy seconds? First Magdalene now Corrine. It seems that when they can't get the real thing they always go for second best."

"Screw you second best. You throw away woman like they are used condoms. Once you get what you want from them you're done. Just like Corrine, just like Dr. Lucas's wife, and just like Ana. Now that Eva is back Ana is old news to you. Or did Ana throw you away. With a guy like Christian Grey to woo her I don't see why she should waste her times on the likes of you."

"Listen to me you little cocksucker-"Gideon leans in to whisper yell at him before Christopher stands up to leave.

"No, no, Gideon, you earned that nickname a long time ago brother."

Gideon stands up abruptly and the chair falls behind him alerting onlookers to the argument that is about to erupt. Christopher puts a huge grin on his face and says good-bye to me before leaving. I have both of my hands on Gideon's forearm urging him to sit back down. Gideon is fuming. I can feel his anger radiating off of him and I am not sure what just happened but whatever it was Gideon looked murderous.

As he sat back in his chair I put one arm behind him and hold on to his bicep running my hands up and down to calm him. After a few deep breaths he starts to calm and leans over to kiss my forehead.

"Thank you."

"For what."

"Being my friend. Now, WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH CHRISTOPHER."

I was shocked at his tone. He sounded like Christian when he is in dom mode. Only more menacing. I flinched back and he stared at me with scorching blue eyes. His stare alone is enough to get my girly parts tingling.

"Calm down. Why are you yelling at me? I saw him when I was leaving work and he asked if he could join me for lunch."

"I don't want you anywhere near him Ana. He is dangerous."

"Why do you say that? Why is he dangerous? What the hell was that exchange all about?"

Gideon thinks on his next words. I see anger and…something else…flash over his face before he shakes his head.

"It is a long story Ana. As you can see we don't get along and I don't want him to hurt you because of me. I was just going to grab Eva and I some lunch when I saw you here with him. If he ever makes you feel uncomfortable you need to tell me okay."

I agree and Gideon takes my hand and kisses my knuckles before going inside to order his lunch. When he comes out he insists on walking me back to work. We talk about him and Eva and I fill him in on the missing details form last night. He pulls his arm around my shoulder and pulls me to him as he thanks me over and over again for helping him get Eva back. I am glad that him and Eva can work things out and I am even happier that we are still friends. I know Christian doesn't particularly like him. I can see his point of view and I can't blame him but he will just have to accept that Gideon is my friend. When we arrive back at The Crossfire I can see a very angry Christian Grey stepping out of his car watching Gideon and I walk with Gideon's arm over my shoulder.

**Christian**

After finalizing my appointment at Cartier Sawyer and I go out for a casual lunch before I head back to the office. After being seated and placing our orders I see that Sawyer suddenly gets nervous being around me.

"Umm Christian there is something that I want to want to discuss with you."

"Oh."

"Well now that Mia and I are married and she has talked about setting up a restaurant in New York I think its time for us to talk about me quitting."

"Hum. So you are going to move out here to New York? Why would you need to quit to do that? I am sure that I can set something up for you here. "

"Well you see, I want to open a private security company that will cater to the needs of high-end clients."

I am listening to Sawyer describe his business plan and I realize he is a smart guy. He has always been quiet and until recently I have not really had a chance to get to know him. His ideas are sound and from what I gather from his research there is no other company like his. It is very premature but I think he will be very successful.

"Sawyer I think your ideas are great. Although you obviously don't need financial backing I would like to hire you and be your first client. The security at The Crossfire is going to need to be overhauled. Taylor and Welch had meetings with security companies lined up this week but if you can get a team together with Welch and head security over here when we all head back to Seattle I will hire your company for all our interests out here. Of course Welch will still be my official head of security and you will need to work with him but you will be in charge of the East Coast interests. We need an entire overhaul of The Crossfire and there is even some office space available if you are interested."

"Really? You would hire me even though I am not set up yet."

"Sawyer I trust you. You are family now. We will all be going back to Seattle in a few weeks and I need someone here I can trust. Since you plan on staying it is a win win."

"Thanks Christian. I don't know what to say. Mia will be so happy," he says and his face lights up when he said her name. I know Sawyer can handle this.

After lunch Sawyer drives me back to The Crossfire. Once we round the corner I see Ana and Gideon looking very comfortable walking and laughing. He has his arm draped over her shoulder protectively and I want to rip it off and beat the hell out of him right here on the street. He is with Eva now so why the hell is he still trying to poach my girlfriend.

I step out of the car and they both stop dead in their tracks. Gideon drops his arm and Ana takes a step forward to diffuse me. She knows I am mad.

"Christian, what are you doing here," Anastasia asks as she approaches me with a smile. I give her a soft kiss on the mouth and I feel myself relax. If she is kissing me in front of him it has to be a good thing.

"I was just coming from lunch with Sawyer and to my surprise I see you two out here. Did you have lunch together?"

"Not exactly," Gideon says and gives Ana a wink.

What the fuck does not exactly mean? Ana rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Stop Gideon," she says playfully as she turns to me. "I actually had lunch with Christopher Vidal and Gideon happened to stumble upon us."

Why would she have lunch with Christopher? They just met yesterday. This doesn't make sense. Gideon is visibly tense and I can see his jaw flexing. For once I don't think this is for my benefit.

"Grey. I need to talk to you," Gideon tells me. I need to get to the bottom of this interaction with Christopher and Ana. I think there is something I am missing.

"I have to get back to work. You boys play nice." Ana kisses me on the mouth and walks over and kisses Gideon on the cheek. He tells her that he will see her later and she heads off into the building.

"What is it Gideon?"

"Not here. There is a private room in the security office. We can talk there."

"Gideon I don't time for nonsense, whatever you need to tell me you can do right-"

"I am not fucking around Grey. It is about Ana and I prefer not to have this conversation on the street."

He has my attention. What could he possibly have to say about Ana? What happened at this impromptu lunch.

"Fine. Lead the way."

Gideon takes us inside and we walk through security to the small office that has only a chair and a desk inside. Thoughts of the CCTV footage of Gideon and Ana I saw when I first arrived flashes in my mind feel more anger bubbling up inside.

"Look you have to keep Ana away from Christopher. He is dangerous and I don't think their chance meeting for lunch was a coincidence. Christopher is calculating and dangerous. He hates me and he knows I care about Ana so I am afraid that he will hurt her to hurt me."

"Why do you think he will hurt Ana. What happened at lunch? It is a bit of a coincidence to me that you just happen to be in the area when they were together. Perhaps it is you that is dangerous."

"Grey stop the shit! I don't like you any more than you like me but we both care for Ana. She is my friend and I don't want her anywhere near Christopher. If you can't protect her then let me know now and I will do it myself."

"The fuck you will Cross," I yell as I take a step toward him. "Listen to me and listen to me good. Anastasia is my girlfriend. I will do everything in my power to protect her. Stay. Away. From. Her."

"Then fucking do it. Keep him away from her. He is a psychopath and you have no idea what he is capable of."

I take a deep breath and calm myself before this gets out of hand.

"Gideon is this about me giving him the record company?"

"No," he says through gritted teeth. "Your are a complete asshole for doing that but this is about Ana not me. She has been there for me and despite the complete monster I am she sees the good in me. Besides Eva, Ana is the most important person to me and I will do everything I can to make sure he never touches her. Like it or not she is my friend Grey so get over it."

I don't like their friendship. He talks too intimately about Anastasia. She is mine. I will be the one to protect her and keep her safe. There was one thing he said that piqued my interest. He thinks he is a monster. From the generosity that he shows to child abuse charity I have always thought this was a quality we share. I don't know what his issues are and they are his own but I know that Anastasia always sees the best in people. She has brought out the kindness in me and perhaps she has done the same for him.

"Look. I don't know what your relationship is with Christopher is but I don't want Anastasia brought into your mess-"

"Your mess. You did this. You brought Christopher to her. Christopher was under my control when I controlled the record company. Only I can control him. Now you opened Pandora's box and you won't be able to rein him in."

"Why do you think he is so dangerous?"

"That is none of your business. That is between Christopher and I. He is not what he seems and he is a good con man. If he wants something he will stop at nothing to get it and it looks as though now he set his sights on Anastasia."

"I will increase Anastasia's security. Look Gideon I think we have a common interest and I don't want to make this any more uncomfortable for Ana then necessary. If we are going to be thrown together because of her then we better come to some kind of agreement so we can be civil."

"Christian, Ana and I are just friends. I am with Eva. I love her but Ana was there for me when I needed a friend. She saw me at my worst and without even batting an eye she continued to support me. She is a special person and I will do everything in my power to protect her."

"I understand that. Ana has a soft heart but it is my responsibility to protect her and I will make sure that nothing ever happens to her," I tell Gideon. Every instinct in my body tells me to punch him in the face but I don't want Ana to run from me again and if he is her friend then I can accept that. I can keep control of their interaction and I will make damn sure to keep a close eye on Christopher and Gideon. We shake hands and part ways having a mutual agreement that Ana's safety is both of our top priority.


	33. Chapter 33

My apologies for taking so long to update. I have worked on my book and since i am past my writers block my focus had to lie there. I also want to share two good reads. The First Thing i See by Vi Keeland and Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire. Great stories.

-chapter 33-The Bet

**Ana**

Before I can even get settled back in after lunch I feel Christian in the vicinity. He is headed toward me and butterflies are swarming around in my stomach. In his black suit and crisp white shirt, that is perfectly tailored to fit him, he is every bit as stunning as the day I fell into his office. It seems like an eternity ago that I was interviewing him with shaky hands and knocking knees but now, after everything we have been through in the short time we have known each other the nervousness is different. His intimidating looks and frightening glares don't scare me the way they used to because I know that Christian Grey loves me and he would never, ever, hurt me again. Physically.

He does however have the power to hurt me emotionally. He is the only man who holds my heart in the palm of his hands and could bring me to my knees if he ever did anything stupid like cheat on me. I made it clear pretty early on that I am not sub material and I struggle with this constantly. I am always waiting for the other shoe to drop and for him to realize that my version of more is different from his. His more consists of wanting to cane or whip me while my version ends with me in a white dress. As much as we have tried to get some middle ground on this matter I doubt we will get there anytime soon. Christian is not a hearts and flowers kind of guy while I am not a gag ball wearing sub slut. Still, my heart belongs to this mercurial man who is sitting on the edge of my desk trying to read my thoughts.

"Got a second," he asks me with a cocky grin.

"Since you still look very put together Mr. Grey I take it there was no fists flying trying to protect my honor," I state with a southern accent.

Christians shoulders shake with laughter as he tries to hide his enjoyment of my comment. "Oh your smart mouth Miss Steele." Christian grabs my hand and leads me off to the conference room. Locking the door behind him of course.

"No way Christian. Not again."

I hold up my hands to fend him off while taking one step back to each one of his steps forward. It isn't until that damn table catches me right above the knees that I have to stop.

"What's the matter Miss Steele?"

"Well for starters my bosses bosses boss is sexually harassing me at the moment."

Christian runs his index finger around the hem of my skirt barely touching my skin that seems to be getting warmer by the second.

"Harassing you? Me? I just came in here to talk to you about your little lunch date."

"Um hum. And since when does talking require your fingers on my thighs."

Christian pulls his hand away and takes a fraction of a step back putting some space between us. He then pulls out a chair so I can sit before taking the seat next to me. As soon as his finger left my body I wanted his hands on me. His wicked smile tells me he is up to something but only time will tell.

"So Mr. Grey what would you like to know."

Christian goes into his impassive CEO mode and inquires what happened at lunch. I give him the run down as well as my usual reassurance that Gideon and I are just friends blah blah blah. If he doesn't believe me by now I don't know what I can do to convince him.

"Do you think your meeting with Christopher was a coincidence?"

"Actually I don't. Gideon didn't think so either. He thinks his brother is up to no good."

"Interesting. Gideon told you that?"

"Yes. He told me to stay away from Christopher. I am not sure what the issues are between them two but I think you crossed a line using Christopher to get to Gideon. It is much more than a little sibling rivalry. Whatever the issues are, Christopher seems to bring out the worst in Gideon. What did you two talk about after I left?"

"You," Christian said very unquestionably while leaning on the conference table with his forearms.

"Me. Well of course me. What else would you talk about? Let me see if I can recap the conversation without you giving me a play by play." I sit up straight and deepen my voice in a mocking tone. "Stay away from her Cross. Fuck you Grey. She is mine Cross, I saw her first. Finders keepers Grey-"

"Are you done," Christian asks leaning back into his seat.

"-Fuck you Cross," I add. "There, now I'm done," I laugh and Christian scowls as he shakes his head to admonish me.

"Actually you will be pleased to know that we have come to a mutual agreement to be civil for your sake. I accept that he is your friend as long as you accept that I am not comfortable with your previous relationship with him. Because of it, the jealousy I am feeling is not just me being unreasonable. How would you like it if I were friend's with-" Christian stops. Realizing his words he chooses not to continue.

"Oh no, by all means finish your statement. I think I completely understand where you are coming from. We have discussed this and after Elena's appearance at dinner last night I hope you can see that our situations are not so different. We both have friends the other doesn't like except for the fact that the child molester fucked you every which way while I never exactly had sex with Gideon."

"Anastasia I don't want to argue about this again. You know what my relationship is with Elena."

"Actually Christian other than her being your pedophile I have no idea what your 'relationship' is."

"We are business partners. She has a chain of salons that I helped her start up after her divorce to return the favor for her giving me my start after I quit Harvard. I am a silent partner and we occasionally have dinner."

"Occasionally have dinner. Yes I remember your occasional dinner when I was in Georgia."

Christian looks down at his hands and picks at his nail nervously. He doesn't like where this conversation is going. I have to see how much more I can squeeze out of him before he shuts down.

"Did she help you find…you know…the other subs," I squeak out not really sure if I want to know the answer to that question.

"Yes. She would meet some of them for me before I met them. I trust her judgment-"

Christian's brows crinkle and I can sense he is getting angry. "I used to trust her judgment," Christian clears his throat. "That shit is all over now. It doesn't matter. It's in the past and my future is with you."

I smile at his comment and slide over on his lap and he kisses my forehead. My thoughts go back to Gideon and Christopher. There is something off about those two.

"Christian. What are your nightmares about?"

**Christian**

What the hell! Talking about changing lanes. How did this become about my nightmares?

"Anastasia I really don't want to talk about that shit."

"Not specifically, if you don't want to tell me. But in general."

How do I explain this in general? There is only one way to explain the abuse I was put through in my formative years. Why is she asking this? Does she think Elena is somehow tied up in my nightmares?

"They are about my mother. She was on a lot of drugs when I was very young and her pimp didn't like it that I was around. He would beat me and burn me if I got in his way," I choked out the last part. A lump was forming in my throat and I had to get it out before I got emotional about it. "One day she took too much of that shit and died. He left me with her body for days before anyone came. I was scared and hungry. It is all in the past."

Anastasia hugged me tighter. Why? She was trying to comfort me? Sooth me? Her need to take care of me hits me somewhere deep and cracks through my icy heart. She is such a good person and I don't want to taint her with this shit. It is over and done and I have changed. Anastasia changed me. Her gentle touch brought me to the light and I am no longer in the eternal darkness. For the first time in forever I feel like I belong in society.

"Thank you for telling me that. I know that wasn't easy to say."

She released my waist and pulled her face up to kiss me. I seized this opportunity to lighted the mood and slide my hand up her skirt. I felt her smile on my lips and I took that as the green light. I still have to know what brought this whole conversation on. How did we go from Cross to my nightmares?

"Your welcome baby. I just don't like talking about it. It's not because I don't want you to know it is just that it is a time I would rather forget."

"I understand."

"What brought this on? Why the sudden interest in my nightmares?"

I held her back to my chest and when she spoke I could hear her sweet voice reverberate in my chest.

"The night I slept at Gideon's, he-" she stopped speaking.

My whole body tensed and my breathing shallowed. When the hell did she sleep at Cross's and why is this the first I am hearing of this? She must have felt me overwrought beneath her because she immediately stands while looking at me with wide eyes.

"I am going to ask this as calmly as I possibly can." I stand and take a calming breath and hold my hands in my hair practically ripping my scalp away from my skull. Nope calm is not working. "WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU SLEEP WITH GIDEON?"

She takes a step back as if I slapped her. She is nervous and she damn well better be.

"Christian calm down."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down. I have asked you repeatedly if you slept with him and you lied to me. You lied."

She has the nerve to pop out her hip and look at me like I am being irrational. They have both made fools of me and I am being irrational.

"Do you listen to me Christian? Do you?" She shouts. "Repeat back to me what I said.

"You said 'the night I slept with Gideon'. Then you stopped."

Anastasia shakes her head, "The night I slept AT Gideon's. AT Christian not with."

"What the hell is the difference?"

"The difference is I fell asleep on his couch the night after the Coping Together dinner. I was dead tired and he left me there to sleep while he slept in his own bed."

"Oh." I am embarrassed. That doesn't happen often. I shuffle from side to side with my hands in my pockets trying to play it off. So she didn't lie to me. Thank God for that.

"Yea, oh. Why do you do that? Why do you always think the worst? I never lied to you Christian. Through out this whole embarrassing ordeal I have never lied."

"I know baby. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you," I pout. "Forgive me?" I lay it on thick by sticking out my bottom lip and give her sad puppy eyes. Oh god if my ex subs could see me now they would whip the shit out of me for being such a pussy. I don't care. I just don't want her to get mad at me and leave right now.

"Really, with the eyes Christian. Who could me mad when you look so fuckable right now with all the pouting."

"Fuckable? Really? Hum. I think you will have to prove that."

My eyes darken and I see her chest heaving with desire. If I knew pouting got her all hot and bothered I may have tried it ages ago. It is always good to know what a persons Kryptonite is. I grab her by her ass and lurch her forward so she can feel how excited she gets me. She moans into my mouth and my dick threatens to burst out of my trousers. I can't wait to get her on GEH's conference table.

"That's enough Mr. Grey. No more sex in the office." She pulls away and sits back in her own chair.

Urgh…why not, it is my office. I will close this whole fucking building down if I damn well please just to fuck her right now. Delayed gratification. Delayed gratification. Hum. This could be fun. I pull away and lean against the conference table with my hands in my pockets.

"If that is what you want Miss Steele. I will behave. So finish what you were saying before."

"What…oh yea…right. So the night I slept," she widens her eyes for dramatic effect. "AT Gideon's, he had a nightmare."

"So. Many people have nightmares."

"Yea but this was different. It was…violent"

What the fuck?

"What do you mean violent?"

"He was clawing at himself. Thrashing around. It was like he was living out his nightmare. I shouldn't be telling you this." She waved her hand to dismiss the subject but now I am intrigued.

"No Anastasia. Continue."

"No. I feel like I am betraying his trust. It was a personal moment that he was embarrassed about me seeing and…just drop it."

"No I will not drop it. Tell me the rest."

She is hiding something. I can always tell when she goes into protective mode.

"Christian it is just going to make you angry and it was nothing so just drop it."

"Anastasia," I growl.

"Fine. But you can't get mad and you can never use it against him. Swear to me Christian that what I am about to tell you stays in this room because if you ever say a word to anyone, I will…I will…well I don't know what I will do but you will be very sorry."

"Yes. I understand. Just between us."

Her eyes narrowed for a few seconds as she was trying to figure out if I would stay true to my word.

"Fine," she said deflated. "When I went to wake him up I saw him naked in his bed and thrashing about. Grabbing himself." Her face flushed and I clenched my jaw.

He was sleeping? Yea right he was sleeping he probably lured her in that way. Sick fuck.

"Continue," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at the floor. If she saw my face she would have stopped again.

"When I tried to wake him he grabbed me and…I could see he was sleeping…it wasn't him. He was like an animal. He was forceful and it was as if he was trying to rape me."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" is she fucking kidding me right now? Does she actually think I wouldn't get mad at this little revelation? She says this was nothing. He attacked her and she continues to be his friend. Over my cold dead body. I am going to crucify that fucker.

She puts her had on my chest and leans forward. "Can I continue please?"

"Fine," I reply looking up at the ceiling.

"He WAS sleeping Christian. I could tell he was. He wasn't trying to rip my clothes off. It was as if he was acting out something. It was so sad."

"Oh it is sad alright."

"ANYWAY…when I realized I could not coax him awake I knead him in the balls. He rolled off immediately and when he was fully awake he apologized."

"and?"

"And…when he tried to see if I was okay, I tried to make light of the situation and he got mad at me and kicked me out. I yelled at him and went downstairs and slept in your bed."

"Than what?"

"Than nothing. We talked about it. He was embarrassed and he was sorry he yelled at me for trying to be his friend."

"And the moral to your trip down memory lane is?"

"My…aren't we moody. You asked me why I asked you about your nightmares. I was just curious if you have ever gotten like that before."

Oh I see where she is going with this.

"Anastasia I honestly don't know. I have never slept with anyone but you. It sounds like Gideon's dreams are sexual. What was happening before he went to bed?" I cock my brow at her.

"I don't know. I fell asleep. He told me the next day that he spoke to Christopher and he made him angry. Maybe he set Gideon off?"

I always knew that Gideon and I had some issues in common except now I am thinking they are different in another way. Him acting out in a sexually violent way is not a normal nightmare. Years of therapy tell me that this is a deeper issue that I really don't want Anastasia mixed up in. Gideon's warning that Christopher is dangerous on top of him telling Ana he spoke to Christopher right before his nightmare tells me that Christopher is one of Gideon's demons. I will have to make sure that Christopher Vidal doesn't get anywhere near Ana. I won't have her a pawn in whatever game him and Gideon are playing.

I embrace Anastasia. To think about what could have happened to her freaks me out. To know that Cross hurt her in any way makes me furious. I know I am not really at liberty to talk. Ana has witnessed one of my dreams and she keeps them at bay for me now. Knowing that she is with me makes my past seem irrelevant. All in all I need to keep her out of this mess.

"Christian."

"Humm."

"Gideon warned me to stay away from Christopher. He thinks he is dangerous."

"Yea, he shared the same concerns with me."

"What do you think?"

"I don't really know him that well but I do know that he will never hurt you," I whisper to her and raise her chin to my face so I can kiss her. "Never."

Anastasia hugs me tighter.

"I know you won't. I just…I just wish you weren't working with him. I mean, could you imagine if the source of your nightmares got the upper hand on you."

Her words shattered through me. Could I imagine…if the pimp got the upper hand on me. Well that was never going to happen. Since I have known Gideon he has always been a man of power and authority, much like myself. How would I feel if he took my world and gave a piece of it to the man who haunted my dreams? I would be destroyed. I would shut down and…I don't know what I would do. Oh my God what have I done.

**Sawyer**

"Mia come on. What the hell are you doing in there," I ask again from the hallway. Our bedroom door is still closed and she is taking forever.

"I am trying to figure out what to wear. If you would just tell me where we are going this would be so much easier."

"Miiiiiaaaa," I sigh.

"Luuuuke," she mocks. "Pissing me off isn't going to make this any easier."

"Casual. Wear your pajamas for all I care," I say exasperated while throwing my arms in the air. "Just put clothes on and get your ass out here or I will not show you your surprise and you can sit your in your room all night."

"You can sit in your room all night," she mocks again. "I am not five and you are not my father."

Just as those words are spoken Carrick exits his room and gives me a curt nod as he knocks on the door harder than I anticipated.

"Mia Grey…uh Sawyer, I AM your father and I am telling you to get dressed right now and come out here. Luke has begged for you for over a half hour to get ready and frankly I am tired of hearing him plead with you about something he is obviously excited about," He tells her sternly.

"Yes daddy. I will be right out," she says timidly.

He nods at me again and I laugh quietly not letting her hear me. She will kill me if she thinks I enjoyed her father scolding her.

Mia timid. Ha. Maybe we can move her father in with us to keep her in line. She will never listen to me that way. Two minutes later she emerges wearing…her pajamas. Pink flannel pajama pants and a pink and white stripped t-shirt. Great that worked like a charm. Now what. In the true Grey family spirit here goes nothing.

"Finally. You look beautiful baby. Grab your purse and let's go."

I start toward the door and thank god she is behind me because I don't know how long this impassive face will last before I break out into a fit of laughter.

"Seriously, Luke," Mia says causing me to turn around. She is standing there with her hand on her hip irritated with me. What the hell is she irritated at me for? She is the one who is being difficult.

"What's the matter?"

"I am wearing my pajamas," she waves her hand in front of her.

"Yea and you look very cute in them. Can we go now?"

"Urgh…" Mia turns around and heads back to her bedroom.

This woman is going to make me prematurely grey. 'Dashboard lights' by Meatloaf is playing through my head over and over again. After five minutes she is back in the living room wearing skinny jeans, chucks, and a vintage Rolling Stones t-shirt. Not bad. Surprising, but not bad at all.

This time she actually does look cute. Pissed off face and all, she is my angel on earth…with the temperament of the devil himself. Still she is my little devil. I walk over and kiss her nose. She looks me in the eyes and I win the starring contest when she cracks a smile.

"Much better. You look cute."

"Were you actually going to let me walk out of here in my pajamas?"

"The ones you had on, yes. The ones you will wear to bed later, no."

"Oh I wouldn't be so presumptuous mister."

"Mia Sawyer by the end of tonight you will be begging me. That my darling wife I assure you." I kiss her quickly and pull her out of the apartment. I have looked forward to this all day and if we don't leave soon I am going to explode.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself. Perhaps I will hold out on you just to prove a point," Mia says as we enter the elevator.

"Doubt that darlin'. I will bet half my net worth that by the end of tonight you will be begging."

"Well since I am your wife I already own half your net worth, darlin'," she says with a smile, poking fun of the little bit of Texas that manages to slip out every now and again. "So I think that is a safe bet. What else ya' got?"

"Hum, good point. Well then I bet…" a wicked thought comes to mind. A huge smile erupts on my face. "I bet that if you beg me to fuck you later than you have to wake up at 7am and walk to the Starbucks on the corner to get my morning coffee…in your pink pajamas."

Mia thinks this over for a while. Just as I open her car door she accepts my offer and counters that if I, and I quote 'enter the premises without a proper begging' than I have to wear her pink pajamas to get her morning coffee. I accept those terms. After what I am about to show her she will be begging me to take her right then and there. Poor girl. I hope the paparazzi aren't up that early.

I grab a black scarf from the back seat and slide into the driver seat.

"Here put this on."

"What? Why?"

"Because I asked you to. Please just humor me Mia. You are taking all the fun out of this."

Mia smiles and ties the scarf around her eyes.

"Promise me you can't see?"

"I promis. Can you at least give me a hint."

"No. Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

"Ummm. I like that sound of that."

Mia slides her hand up and down my thigh with one fingernail. Each time she slides up she goes a little higher. I know what she is doing but she will not break me. There is no way I am walking anywhere in her pajamas. Taylor would have a field day if I did. I would never live it down and he would give me a stupid nickname to boot that would never let up. Screw that. This is one bet I will win. I don't care how stubborn she is.

We arrive at our destination and I park the car out front. I help Mia out of the car and loop her arm around my waist and guide her in the building with her other hand firmly in mine as I give her instructions on when to walk or step up. Once we are inside I can see that the place has been set up to my specifications. One table set up with fine china and crystal goblets. The candlelight is climbing up the dark wooden paneled walls and the crystal chandeliers are muted to make the room feel very romantic.

I can see that Mia is trying to smell and hear everything going on. No doubt the overpowering smell of delicious food and flowers are wafting into her nose. The whole room is filled with lilac and purple heather, her favorite flowers, only to be broken up by white roses.

I place her in the front of the room so when she takes off the blindfold she can take the whole atmosphere in. I tell her to stand still and I drop to my knee and hold out the Cartier box. This is how it should have gone in the first place. Not accidentally on the Vegas strip. My wife deserves better than that and I will spend the rest of my life showing her how much she means to me.

"Luke can I please take the blindfold off now."

"Yes."

She pulls it off her eyes and over her head. Her eyes immediately go to the ring box than me than the rest of the room. Her eyes fill with tears and her hand starts shaking. I feel like her emotions are running through me because I too feel the burn in the back of my throat as I try to keep the tears at bay.

"Mia, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you more and more with each passing day. You are my friend, my lover, and my whole world. I am a better man because you are with me and I vow to make you the happiest woman alive. Even though its beauty pales in comparison to yours," I open the box and Mia gasps. I guess Grey was right on with the ring choice. "I would like you to accept this ring as a symbol of my love for you." I take the ring out of the box and slide it on her finger. "You are mine. I am yours. We are forever bound." I stand and by now the tears are streaming down her face.

Mia throws her arms around my neck and leaps into my arms. Just as I catch her she wraps her legs around me and kisses me passionately enough that I think the begging is going to start more sooner than later. But it's not over yet. She still has one more surprise.

"Luke I love you so much. That was wonderful. Thank you."

"Baby, I meant every word of it. I love you. Sooo," I twirl her around and stand behind her with my arms wrapped around her shoulders. "What do you think of the joint? Did I do good?"

"Sawyer you did amazing. Remind me to thank Gail later."

"Hay. You don't think I could…never mind…I will remind you," She knows me well enough by now that this is not my scene. Other then the idea and the speech Gail helped me with the rest of the arrangements. Poor Taylor has to live up to that woman's idea of romance.

"It was the thought that counts," she says as she leans down to kiss my forearm. That is wrapped around her chest.

"Have a seat Mrs. Sawyer." I pull out her chair and the waitress pulls out a bottle of Bollinger and pours us each a glass. "To many happy years together." I toast to my wife and she smiles like a kid at Christmas.

I have already selected the menu…with Gail's help. Mia looks it over and seems to approve. I have decided that since French cuisine is her forte then that is what we will have. I have no idea what the hell any of this says but she seems pleased.

"When did you do all this?"

"Today."

"Luke it's beautiful. I don't think I have ever been to this restaurant. What's it called?"

"It doesn't have a name yet. Its new. What do you think it should be called?"

"What," she asks confused.

"When you open your own restaurant what kind of food will you have? What will you name it?"

"Oh that's easy. Modern French cuisine, trendy but not snobby. I want people to come and feel comfortable enough to bring their whole family. I am not talking about paper tablecloths and theme nights but I don't want tuxedos and evening gowns either. Just good food and good company. Beau table familiale."

"Beau…yea sorry babe. I am from Texas. French is something that I will have to work on. My tongue can't roll like that."

"Oh don't underestimate yourself. I think your tongue does just fine," Mia says with a blush.

"So then that's the name of this restaurant."

"Huh."

"What you said before. What you would name your restaurant. That's what we will call this place."

"Sorry I am not following."

"Mia. This place is yours. I bought it for you as a wedding present."

Mia's eyes grow wide as she looks around again. This time doing a better job at soaking it all in. She is grinning from ear to ear and jumping in her seat clapping her hands. A month ago that would have annoyed the spit out of me yet now, making her jump up and down with excitement is what I plan on doing ever day until I die. I love this crazy woman.

**Eva**

"That's the last of it Ace."

"Jesus Eva. How much stuff do you have? What the hell is all this?"

"My clothes."

"All this is your clothes! There has to be 10 boxes here."

"Don't forget the four suitcases I already put in the guest bedroom that creepily looks like her room in our other apartment. What the hell is up with that shit?" Cary asks Gideon with a disgusted look on his face.

"I wanted her to feel at home."

"So buy her favorite soap or robe or something. That is serious twilight zone shit Cross."

I laugh at Cary's assessment of that room. It was the same reaction that I had when I first walked in there. He didn't change it though. He didn't move any of my stuff. Everything is exactly where I left it. That makes me happy and sad at the same time. Picturing him keeping that room like a shrine to commemorate the woman who stomped on his heart is gut wrenching.

"This isn't all going to fit in my closet. Maybe we will transform your old room into a walk in closet or something."

**Gideon**

My nightmares are more under control now and I haven't had an episode since that night I attacked Ana. If Eva and I ever had any chance of making it we need to face our demons together and head on. I don't trust myself not to hurt her though. If I ever hurt her during one of my dreams I couldn't live with myself.

Eva walks into my room and I tell her she can put her stuff in the left side of the dresser. Those drawers were emptied…oh shit. Some of the clothes that I bought Ana are in there. Thank God the tags are all still attached and they are about the same size. I would hate to tell her that the girl I was previously trying to fuck left her intimate apparel in my dresser. If some if it doesn't fit I can chalk it up to being a dumb guy who doesn't know about bra sizes and shit. As panic washes over me Eva finds the undergarments in the place I had the staff put them.

"I thought you may need some things. I had them delivered while we were out."

"Wow Gideon, these are nice. Who knew you had such good taste in lingerie?"

"I know what I like I guess," I reply as sweat begins to bead on my forehead.

"You okay. You look flushed."

"I'm fine. Its just been a long day. Oh. I saw Christopher today." That was the only thing that came to mind to change the subject.

"Oh yea. What did he have to say?"

Eva continued to unpack while Cary made himself at home in the other room watching TV. I sat on the bed knowing I dodged a bullet with the clothes and underwear. I am sure Ana won't mind. I will replace them. I shoot Ana a quick text just in case.

***Hay. I hope you weren't too attached to the new underwear I bought you. Eva found your stash…lol. She thinks I bought them for her. I don't have the fight in me to tell her otherwise. I will replace them and the clothes. Sorry. -G** *

"Nothing really. He was having lunch with Ana. I scared him away and told her to stay away from him."

"That is sound advice. Where was Christian?"

"At The Crossfire," I mutter. Even I hear the sorrow in my voice. I miss that place. I miss the power I had there. The feeling of self-worth and dominance.

Eva comes over and sits next to me rubbing my back trying to cheer me up.

"You okay."

"Yea, I'm fine. I just have to figure out what to do next. I can't sit around here all day and mope."

"We should go on a vacation. Sit on a beach and watch the sunset. Make love all day and just savor our time together."

"That sounds good but I am way ahead of you. We leave tomorrow. Pack light. And don't ask because I am not telling you where we are going."

"Really?"

"Yup."

**Sawyer**

After dinner, a tour of the restaurant, and a lengthy conversation with the chef Mia and I are headed to the hotel. I decided that tonight we were going to tear the roof off and I really don't want to do that with her parents in the next room. After we check in we head off to the suite and I see that Taylor had our stuff dropped off already. Thanks buddy. Now let the begging begin.

"I am going to take a shower," I declare without looking in Mia's direction. She might as well surrender already. She is never going to win this one.

"Want some company?"

"Sure."

When we enter the spacious bathroom I notice there is a large bathtub. Change of plans.

"How about a bath instead?"

"That sounds nice," Mia says while wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me in for a kiss.

Now this little girl may seem harmless you see but I know better. She is strategically planning how she is going to get her way. Not today sweetheart. Not to-day.

I take her by surprise and deepen the kiss. I pop the button to her jeans and slide down her zipper while letting my fingertips graze the sensitive flesh right above her sex. Instead of going in for the kill I glide my hands across her hips and into the back of her jeans squeezing her tight ass as I hold her to me. She mirrors my actions only when she does it my erection is now free and pressed up against her stomach.

I pull away and start the bath. She pours some soap into the water that smells of coconut and vanilla. As the tub fills I strip my woman of the rest of her clothes and help her into the warm water. I strip myself and climb in behind her. Her warm body and the smell that is enveloping my senses is driving me crazy. I take some of the soap and pour it into my hands and get a good lather. I place my hands on her shoulders and rub gently until I hear little moans escape her. She feels so soft and warm under my hands. I glide my hands down between her breasts and around her rib cage paying very close attention not to touch the place she desperately wants me to touch. I trail my hands around the outside of her breasts and down her stomach. She tenses beneath my hands in anticipation of my touch but again I ignore the most precious parts of her and rub the sensitive skin on her inner thighs. Her knees fall to the side and I pin her legs down my locking mine over hers so she can't close her legs. Playtime.

I slide my hands back up to her shoulders retracing my path in the opposite direction. I massage her neck and trace the outline of her perky breasts. This time I continue to circle my finger around her breasts climbing a bit higher with each rotation. Just as I get to her nipple I grab her with my whole hands holding her taunt peak in the center between my thumb and forefinger. Mia immediately responds by arching her back and forcing herself more into my hands.

Just as Mia is starting to really enjoy herself I remove my left hand and trail it down between her legs. Completely ignoring her swollen nub. I slide my middle finger between her folds and rub her up and down pausing at her entrance just for good measure. I slide my hand back up and glide my right hands down this time. Pausing at her clit I open her folds up with my index and ring fingers while my middle finger traces small circular patters while barely touching her. Mia is moaning in ecstasy and I can feel her building against her hand.

"Like that baby?"

"Umm…don't stop."

No intentions on stopping. Torturing by not stopping. Mia is trying to close her legs to get some kind of relief but my calf muscles are strong and I am able to pin her down with my legs alone. She is so open and so vulnerable and it is making my dick is pulse into her back. Mia arches her back and reaches behind her back so she can grab me firmly in her petite hand. She strokes me just as softly as I am touching her. It is driving me fucking insane. I let go of her completely and lay soft kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"Come on baby, time to get out. Waters getting cold."

"What?! Seriously," Mia replies breathless.

"I prefer my begging in the bedroom. Now get your sweet ass up. This is nowhere near over."

"Ahhh so that is your game. Good thing you reminded me Mr. Sawyer. I almost forgot."

Shit. There goes my big mouth. I could have had this over and done with right here and now but I had to go a remind her. She hops out and wraps a big fluffy robe around her. I decide to make more of a show of this. I climb out of the tub and dry off but never cover up. With as much as I work out and take care of myself I am comfortable enough to walk around as naked as the day I was born.

"Aren't you going to put something on?"

"No. In fact I would prefer if you take that off."

"I don't think so," she says and rolls her eyes at me.

"As you wish."

I walk over and untie the robe. I slide it off her smooth milky skin and trail soft kisses down her neck and arms. From the little moans she is making I can tell she approves. Grabbing her hands I lead her to the bed and lay her down ever so gently.

"You are beautiful baby."

In all the years I have worked for Christian I can tell you other than with Ana he has never been a prude about screwing openly around the apartment. If I have learned anything from him at all it is how to get a woman to beg. If he only knew I would be using his own tricks on his baby sister he would have fired my ass for the thought alone.

The black scarf that I used before as blindfold is in my pants pocket and after she is settled I go to retrieve it. When I bring it back I slide the soft fabric through my hands with a devilish glint in my eyes. Her eyes grow wide with anticipation and damn if that look doesn't stand my soldier at attention. Sitting on the bed next to her I take the silk scarf and trail it from her neck to her breasts to her stomach and finally down between her legs. Since Mia opts for a full Brazilian that is a very sensitive area and when her eyes close I know she enjoys it. I retrace my steps with the scarf a few times but never touch her with my hands.

"Arms over your head," I whisper right next to her before tracing the shell of her ear with my tongue.

Mia's eyes shoot open and search my face for any sign that I may be kidding. I have adopted a strong impassive stare that you learn quickly in basic training. Never let your enemy know what your thinking. Not that Mia is my enemy, but I have a job to do and I'll be damned if I am going to lose this bet so it's time to release the big guns.

Mia throws her arms up and I gently secure them together then tie them to the headboard. She takes her bottom lip in between her teeth and that makes my cock visibly twitch.

I start kissing Mia down the inside of her arms and stop at her pouty pink lips. I settle in next to her and nuzzle her neck and start tracing circles around her belly button slowly making my way higher and higher.

"Do you like this Mia?"

"Um hum."

"I want to hear you tell me you like it."

"I like it."

"What do you want me to do to you Mia? Where do you need me to touch you?"

I continue to kiss her down her collarbone and between her breasts.

"Everywhere. Touch me everywhere."

"More specifically baby. Come on don't be shy. Tell me what you want."

"Luke I can't do this."

"Shhh. Yes you can. I am your husband and you can tell me what you need from me."

"This is embarrassing."

"No its not. You are my wife and I know what a dirty little mind you have I just want to hear you say the words. You told me what you wanted the first time we were together so you can tell me now."

The first time we were together was the hottest thing I have ever experienced. She fully described and acted out her fantasy of me. This little sex kitten has more in her I know she does.

"Fine. I want you to lick me."

I settle between her legs and hover over her while I lick her down her neck and between her breasts.

"Luuuke," she whines. "Not there."

"Where then. You have to tell me Mia. I want to hear it."

"You seriously want to do this Sawyer. You want to hear every filthy word imaginable come out of your wives mouth."

"Hell yes."

"Okay." Mia settles herself and closes her eyes. I am kissing her shoulder when she starts spouting off. "I want you to lick my breasts and bite on my nipples as you finger fuck me until I cum all over your hand. Than I want you to fuck me with that thick dick of yours until we explode all around each other in an earth shattering orgasm. Is that specific enough for you Mr. Sawyer or shall I continue."

The moment she started speaking I stilled. I could not believe that my well refined, prim and proper, wife was capable of taking like a 'Dear Penthouse' letter. I think I just fell further in love with her.

"Oh Mrs. Sawyer that was perfect." I covered her lips with mine and grind against her. I need to be inside her. With one thrust I could be inside of her but then I would explode on impact. I have to drag this out.

I pull my hand between her legs and she is deliciously wet. I find the right spot in her tunnel of love immediately and she is pleased. I slide in a second finger and with the palm of my hand I apply some friction to her hot button. It doesn't take long for the first round to rip through her body in waves. Since she is still tied she can't touch me or move too much so I know her nerve endings are standing at attention.

"Untie me Luke I want to feel you."

I slip my finger in my mouth to taste her and I make sure she watches. I lean over to kiss her because I want her to see how sweet she taste.

"You are not fighting fair my dear husband. I guess if talking dirty is what gets you going then I will have use that to my advantage."

Oh sweet mother of God yes. "Tell me Mia. I can't wait to hear it."

"Untie me and I will tell you and show you."

Holy shit. I am a lucky man. I feel like doing that clapping thing she does right now. I lean over her to until her and I feel her moist lips on my chest. My dick is laying firmly on her stomach while I fiddle with the knot. As soon as she is free her arms shoot down and grab me firmly pumping me harder and harder.

As quickly as she started is as quickly as she releases me and pushes me back. Mia scoots up on the bed and fixes some pillows against the headboard. She props her self up but is still lying on the bed only now in an inclined position. She motions for me with her finger to inch forward.

"Grab the headboard Luke. I want you to fuck my mouth."

Holy fuck. I place each of my knees on either side of her and she pulls me gently into her mouth. I can't help but hiss all the air out of my lungs as Mia takes me to the back of her throat in one gentle stroke. After a few more flicks of the tongue and a stroke of her hand I am ready to let go. Just as my thighs get rigid Mia stops. I look down at her and she slows her pace with her hand but her mouth is gone.

"What do you want Luke?" Mia says rather sweetly looking at me through the tops of her thick black lashes.

Well those tables turned rather quickly.

"I want you Mia."

I sit back and scoot down the bed. I grab her ankles and pull them down so she is back in a laying position. She squeals with excitement as I stalk up her body like a panther that hasn't eaten in days only stopping at the apex of her thighs to take one lick between the folds of her moist sex. Then work my way back up. I put the crown of myself at her entrance but she has to tell me to enter. I won't do it unless she grants me permission.

"Tell me Mia. Tell me how much you want me inside of you."

"Luke can we call a truce."

"Not a chance. Tell me baby. Tell me how much you want to feel me. I need to hear it."

"You are frustrating you know that."

"Takes one to know one. Now tell me Mia or I am going to have to continue my assault until you beg. I need to hear you tell me you want me to fuck you."

I grab myself and rub small circles with the tip around her entrance. She looks like she is going to convulse at any minute.

"Ahhh…Luke…ahhh. Please Luke. Fine. Just fuck me already. Please. I need to feel you inside of me. I want you to fuck me. I am begging you baby please."

Victory is mine! With one swift motion I am inside her and she practically springs off the bed. We are all hands and mouths and bodies. We are like two inexperienced teenagers clawing at each other just trying to thrash our way to sweet relief. After a few more minutes of this we fly over the edge together and collapse in a tangled mess of limbs. Once our breath is starting to even out I lie next to Mia and hug her close to me and kiss her temple.

"Mia."

"Hmmm."

"I take my coffee black."

"Fucking Shit!"

**Christian**

Ever since my conversation with Ana this morning I have been hauled up in my office trying to think of a way I can ease my conscience. I believe Gideon about Christopher but I did make a deal with him. Even though the contracts haven't been signed yet I am a man of my word. I think I have a way to make everyone happy but Christopher isn't going to like it. He probably should have thought about that before he tried to cozy up to Ana. After looking at the footage from the CCTV at The Crossfire I saw him come in and wait. He didn't have any reason to be in that building other than to wait for Ana. Wrong move asshole.

After making a few more phone calls I go in search for my beautiful girlfriend. I want nothing more than to climb in bed with her right now. When I enter the bedroom I hear the shower on. I strip down in the bedroom and I hear Ana's phone ping. I look at her phone and see an incoming text from Gideon.

***Hay. I hope you weren't too attached to the new underwear I bought you. Eva found your stash…lol. She thinks I bought them for her. I don't have the fight in me to tell her otherwise. I will replace them and the clothes. Sorry. -G** *

What the fuck! Why does she have stuff at his apartment? Still in my boxers I storm into the bathroom in search of answers. When I throw the door open I startle Ana who I can see through the glass enclosure.

"What the hell Christian? You scared me."

"What the hell is this about." I yell as I slam the screen against the glass wall so she can see the text.

"Why are you looking through my phone Christian?" she asks in an angry tone before turning off the water and exiting the shower.

"I wasn't. The text came through, as I was getting ready to join you in here. Now answer my question."

"What exactly is your question Christian?"

"Why would you have a stash of clothes and underwear at Gideon's?"

Ana starts to laugh and that only pisses me off even more. I don't like this 'friendship' as it is and knowing she has spare clothes there pisses me off.

"You already know the answer to that. After he took me shopping some of the stuff he bought me was delivered to his apartment in case I stayed over. You saw the clothes and stuff he bought me in my closet here when you came back," she responds as she fold her arms over her chest that is only covered by a towel. "This all happened before we got back together. You know this already. I haven't retrieved any of that stuff because I know it would bother you and frankly I don't care if he gives it to Eva. But instead of you acting like a grown up and talking to me about it you bust into the bathroom ready to accuse me of something that you made up in your own head. Honestly if you can't trust me then this is going nowhere fast."

Ana pushes past me then doubles back to grab her phone out of my hand before slamming the bathroom door behind her.

Anger is tearing through me. I don't want to leave but I can't talk to her yet. I need to calm myself before I say something that I will regret.

**Ana**

That man is so infuriating. He is never going to grow up. He is never going to trust me. 'Whose fault is that sweetie. My subconscious gloats.' Oh screw you. I have done nothing wrong. Whatever happened between Gideon and I happened when we were both single. We are friends. Nothing more. If Christian can't accept that than he can fuck off because I am tired of having to prove myself to him.

***No worries. That stuff will probably will look better on her anyway. BTW…thanks a lot for the text. Christian saw it and is giving me the third degree about why you have my underwear.***

I grab my brush and yank at my hair viciously in anger as I try to dry it. So much for sex tonight. He can just sulk back into his office where he came from for all I care right now.

***Sorry. Are you ok?***

***Yea. Don't worry about me. Oh and if you have Eva look deep enough in that drawer she will see black lace crotchless panties and a black garter belt with skull and crossbones clips. You two enjoy yourselves. :)** *

***Ana you are fucking killing me. This is why you are my very best friend in the whole wide world. Now stop texting me because I will be unavailable for the next few hours if I can find that stuff. ***

Well at least someone is going to have a good night. I exit the bathroom and Christian is sitting on the bed with his head down like a little kid. I throw my phone at him and he catches it before it hits him.

"Just thought you would like to catch up on the rest of our text messages. It will save you the trouble of snooping on me later."

I walk into the closet and find my sweatpants and t-shirt. No need for anything else since no one is getting any tonight. Christian is in the bathroom when I get back and my phone is on the nightstand. I climb into bed and turn off the light. Christian slides into bed next to me but makes no attempt to touch me. Great.

Mia's ring- /engagement-ring/cartier-diamond-engagement-rings/


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34-Double Crossed

**Ana**

Screaming. Who is screaming? Ow! What the-. Oh no. Christian. He is having a nightmare.

"Christian," I mutter to him softly. He calms slightly but he is still in pain. I can see it. The way his face is screwed up tight I can see his pain. "Christian baby. Wake up." I nudge him to try and gently wake him. "Christian." I hop up on my knees next to him and touch his stomach to ease him awake. It worked. His eyes shoot open but his body is still rigid.

"Ana! Oh god baby, you're here. Your still here," Christian whimpers and wraps me in his arms.

"Yes, baby I'm here. I am not going anywhere."

"But you…I dreamed that you…"

"Shhh. I'm here. It was only a dream."

Christian keeps a tight hold on me and I shush him and rub his back until he calms down.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you. I am so fucking sorry baby. Just don't leave me."

"Christian I am not going anywhere. Look at me," I tell him as I try to peel myself away from his damp chest. "I am not going anywhere." I kiss him on his lips and in one swift move he is hovering over me kissing my neck and chest with a desperate need. The sheer weight of him alone is making me uneasy.

"Ana I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Tell me you forgive me," he says between kisses.

"Christian," I grunt as I try to push his hard body off of me. He is too heavy and he doesn't budge. "Christian," I grunt again but he is kissing my neck and his whole body is crushing me into the mattress. "Christian! Get the hell off of me."

He finally stills and hops off of me with a scared look on his face.

"Shit Ana. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Will you calm down. I am okay, just chill out for a minute," I scold as I grab his hand. I pull him to me and hug him. Gently. "I just need you to calm down. It was only a dream. I am not going anywhere. As far as forgiving you. There is nothing to forgive. You are jealous of my relationship with Gideon and I understand. I am not mad at you for being jealous. I was mad at you for not asking me about it but instead throwing a temper tantrum child."

"I know. I should have talked to you about it. This is all new for me and I have never had these feelings before. I keep replaying the phone call of you two in the bathroom in my head. Knowing he has his hands on you and you enjoyed it, knowing you had your lips on him…it all just makes me crazy."

"I can imagine it does and I can't apologize enough for that. I have the same feelings about you bathing Leila at my apartment. Knowing you were touching her. That you kicked me out so you could touch her. Knowing that you still have a relationship with Elena then watching you dance with her the other night. It's just..." I trail off as I try to fend off the tears.

"All just too much-I get it Ana I do. We both screwed up and we can't change the past. We just have to keep moving forward," Christian says with a wry smirk on his face. He looks as though something clicked in his brain and starts laughing softly.

"What is so funny?"

"Flynn. Flynn and his psych babble bullshit. He is always telling me to look forward and leave the past in the past. I guess I finally just got it," he says with a shy smile creeping up on his face.

"That's great Christian," I hug him. "Do you want to talk about your dream? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I am here to listen if you want to talk."

"I…I…I'm afraid to tell you."

"Afraid to tell me? Why? I won't judge you. I would never think any differently of you no matter what you told me."

**Christian**

How to I explain this to her without her running for the hills? She can't possibly understand why I used to do the things I did. How do you look the woman you love in the eye and tell her the deepest darkest part of your soul? We are just getting to a place where we can be somewhat normal and she wants me to expose myself knowing that she will hate me. I have to do this. I have to do this for her. She needs to know what she is getting herself into. If she leaves me know I will die. I will be in eternal purgatory but I have to tell her. It has to be her decision to stay. Man up Grey. Its only the rest of your life. What can go wrong?

"Ana…it's just…if I tell you then you will think differently of me. You will think I am a sick perverted bastard and you will run again. I can't risk that. Lets just go back to bed and forget about it."

"Christian if you don't want to tell me I understand, but if you think because you tell me I would run away again then you are wrong. I am here to stay. For as long as you will have me. If I didn't think you were a sick perverted bastard when you took me into your playroom the first time then I think that ship has sailed."

She is right I guess. I will have to tell her eventually. She has to find out the worst in me for us to move forward. If she leaves me I have to understand. I have to accept that I am too ugly on the inside for her to ever be with me. Taking a deep cleansing breath I sit down and cross my legs on bed and she mirrors my actions. I take both of her hands and kiss her knuckles before I begin.

"Ana…I am a sadist. The reason that I like to whip and punish little brown hair girls like you is because you all look the crack whore-my birth mother," I say in a rush.

Ana's eyes widen and she doesn't blink. She says nothing for what feels like an eternity.

"You said you weren't a sadist."

She looks confused. She is scared and confused-I think. I don't know what she is. She is always a conundrum to me.

"No, when you asked that question I said I was a Dominant. If I lied it was by omission. I'm sorry," I tell her.

I am so embarrassed my by actions past and present. I am embarrassed about what I did to those girls like Leila and mortified that I would ever consider doing things like that to Ana. She tries to pull her hands out of my grip by I don't let her. If I let her pull away she will run. She will leave me and never look back. Her face falls as if something else has hit her harder then my confession.

"Then its true. I can't be what you need. All the stuff in the playroom; you need that and I can't give that to you Christian. I am sorry but that's not for me."

"No, Ana, No. You are what I need. You are what I want. All that other stuff doesn't matter now. None of it matters. When you left it broke me. Those days after...I barely survived. Then when you came here and you were with Cross. I…Ana look at me."

Ana looks at me and even with only the pale light of the moon I can see the tears glistening off her face.

"Ana you are all I need. I don't have the compulsion to punish you. Not like that. I could never hurt you. The thought of hurting you is abhorrent to me. You mean so much more to me then that shit. I love you Ana and I want you to be with me for the rest of our lives."

"Christian. How can you just turn something like that off? How can you just say you don't need it and poof your cured."

"I wouldn't say cured. I would categorize it as…in remission," I joke to try to lighten the mood.

Ana chuckles along with me but I can tell she is still worried.

"Christian it's late. Lets just go back to sleep. We can talk about this in the morning."

"Sure baby. Whatever you want."

I lay her down and hold her tight to my chest. I could really use a shower but I don't want to let my girl go. She is my whole world and everything I could ever want. The day she fell into my office was the happiest day of my life.

"I am really sorry Christian. I love you and I won't leave you. Not ever again."

Those words are all I need. I have bared my soul to this amazing woman and told her the deepest most depraved thing about myself and she still has the ability to love me. I don't know what I did to deserve her but whatever it was I know now more than ever I need to pay it forward.

"I love you too. More than you will ever know. Thank you, Ana," I tell her as I hug her closer.

**Sawyer**

"Good morning my beautiful wife," I say to Mia as I gently kiss her awake.

"Good morning," she says in a low slow manner. She is looking into my eyes trying to figure out of I am going to hold her to my bet.

"Hummm, I sure am thirsty."

Mia's eyes widen then close. A soft chuckle bubbles in her chest as she realizes she is not going to get off that easy.

"Really. There is nothing I can do to persuade you to reconsider our bet."

Mia slides her hand under to covers and finds what she is looking for. She gently traces the ridge of my dick with her fingernail knowing damn well what that does to me.

"Mrs. Sawyer a bet is a bet. Would you have made me do it if I lost?"

"No."

"You lie woman. Not only would you have made me do it you would have had Taylor take pictures."

She thinks on that for a second and scrunches her face knowing damn well that my words are true.

"You are really going to make me walk out into the lobby of the most expensive five-star hotel New York has to offer in my pajamas. Then out to the street where I will risk seeing someone I know just to get the pleasure of embarrassing me."

"Don't think of it as embarrassing you. Think of it as teaching you a lesson you won't soon forget," I tell her as I kiss her gently on the nose. She grabs my dick hard and tries to bring me to heel. She can rip it off for all I care. She is not getting away that easy. "Hay, hay. Be nice. You may want to use that again."

While releasing me she lets out a frustrated groan and I pull her closer to me.

"I will make you a deal. We can postpone your field trip until tomorrow. For now I would like you to get your sweet little ass up because we have to go apartment hunting."

"Really!? Wait. It just dawned on me. If you bought me a restaurant here then that means we have to move here. What about your job?" she asks me.

"Don't worry about it. I was going to discuss this with you last night but it never came up. Once we move out here I am going to open my own personal security company. Christian has even hired me to do all the security at The Crossfire."

"Really!" Mia jumps on me. "Luke this is fantastic. I love you so much."

Mia kisses me all over my face and neck with quick pecking kisses of appreciation.

"I love you too baby. So any idea where you want to live."

"Not really. How about you?"

"Mia. I could care less. I would take a one room studio if it were up to me but-" I look over to her and from the look on her face a studio apartment is not going to happen. "its not up to me-I realize that."

"Yea, ney on the studio. Let me take a shower and get ready."

"Mia you have an hour," I sternly warn her. "That's all. I will leave without you and buy the first one I see like it or not if you are not dressed and ready to go within the hour."

"Yes dear," she says in a patronizing tone.

"I mean it Mia."

"I know you do Lukie."

"You know I hate that. Don't call me Lukie."

Mia gets up and trots off to the bathroom. I don't bother getting up yet because not only am I not getting in that bathroom any time soon but there is no way that woman will be ready in the time I allotted her. Note to self; multiple bathrooms in the new apartment.

**Ana**

When the sun forces my eyes awake I know that Christian is up already because I am not being smothered my his warm body. It takes me a second to register everything that he told me yesterday and last night. His abuse. His mother dying. Him being a sadist. It is all so much to comprehend. Thinking of him as a small four-year-old boy sitting there with his mother's dead body for days while he starves. I guess it explains his food issues and his need to protect me. Urgh. Thank god today is Friday. I need a mental break from all of this. Maybe I can convince Mia to hit the spa with me or something tomorrow since Kate and Elliot had to go back to Seattle yesterday.

All during my shower I was thinking about how lucky Christian is to have Carrick and Grace. If they never adopted him he may not be the wonderful man he is today.

I get dressed in a black wrap dress and black heals. I pull my hair into a high ponytail and put on my makeup before heading out to the kitchen. When I enter the kitchen Gail is making breakfast and Grace and Carrick are standing near the fridge talking.

I really don't know what came over me but as I rounded the counter I have the need to give Grace a big hug. I wrap my arms around her and pull her tight to me. She has a glass of juice in her hand and it took her a second to register what was happening before Carrick took it from her hand and she reciprocated the embrace.

"Thank you," I murmured to her then released her to do the same to Carrick.

He was a tougher nut to crack. It took him a bit longer before his body relaxed and he hugged me back.

"What is all this for?" Carrick asked as he holds onto my upper arms when I pulled away.

Grace had tears in her eyes and she moved closer to Carrick who released me to put a protective arm around his wife's shoulders.

"This is for being the best parents I know. For adopting Christian and giving him the chance to be the man he is today. I will forever be in your debt for that."

As I finished my statement Grace and Carrick both hug me and I know Grace is crying.

"I think we are the ones who should be thanking you my dear girl. You have done more for him in the short amount of time he has known you then we could have ever imagined. Do you know he hugged me yesterday? A full body embrace. He has never done that before. He has never let anyone but Mia touch him and when he hugged me and held me close to him I, well I damn near didn't let him go," Grace gushed.

"We love you Ana and no matter what happens between you and Christian you will always be family to us," Carrick adds.

I hear sobbing and I look around to see who is crying. Gail is standing over the stove trying to give us a moment but because she is within earshot she can't help but overhear us and get a little emotional herself. I walk alongside of Gail and wrap my arms around her shoulders.

"Oh Ana. I'm sorry. I am just being silly," Gail says as Taylor enters the room and Gail excuses herself.

"What the hell happened?" Taylor asks and we all look at each other before bursting out laughing. It is all so cathartic and as Taylor looks to each of us with tears in our eyes he is thoroughly confused.

"Ana happened," Carrick tells Taylor. "Now go check on Gail. I think she will be alright,"

Taylor looks at me for answers and I shrug before he goes off in search for Gail. Christian enters the room and has the same look on his face Taylor did. As if he missed something. Grace and Carrick look at Christian like he is newborn baby which makes him even more uncomfortable and I continue breakfast where Gail left off.

"Ummm, whats going on?" Christian says cautiously.

"Nothing," I respond.

"Uh huh. I see," Christian says but he is not convinced. He walks behind me and wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me below my ear sending shivers down my spine. "How are you this morning?"

"Just fine. You?"

"Good I think," he says while nodding his head trying to convince himself. "When Taylor drives us to work this morning I need you to come up to my office before you report to work. I have a meeting that I would like you to be a part of."

"A meeting with who?"

"You'll see when you get there."

"Why the secret?"

"No secret. I just want to say this once and I may need you to run interference for me. Gideon will be there and since you are his friend," Christian says friend like it is a bad word. "I may need you to calm him down if he gets too worked up."

"Why don't you just ask Eva to go?"

"One of our attendees is Brett Kline and I don't think having him, Eva, and Gideon in the same room is a good idea. If you don't want to do it then I can just get Taylor to sit on him but I thought this would be a much more civilized option.

"Brett Kline! Christian why would you bring Brett and Gideon in the same room? Don't you think Gideon has suffered enough?"

"Yes I do which is why I called this meeting. Just please trust me. I think in the end everyone will be happy." I narrow my eyes at Christian and give him a glare of warning.

**Gideon**

During my all nighter with Eva I got a call from Christian around midnight to tell me there was an important matter he wanted to discuss with me at The Crossfire. I shot him down but since he was so persistent I decided to humor him. He told me Ana would be there also. That part intrigued me. Why would he want to talk to me and Ana? If this is about the stupid text message he could have just asked me then. He had an urgency in his voice and curiosity got the better of me. Whatever this is he better make it quick because I have every intention on getting on the road right after. My long awaited vacation with Eva was making me giddy with anticipation.

I shower and slip on my black suit. I have Angus bring the car around and I wake Eva up and tell her to be ready for me in a few hours. All her stuff is packed and I did manage to find those items Ana told me about and stashed them away in my bag. I don't know if she will get to wear them but knowing it is an option is enough to give me a raging hard on. All ten solid rock hard inches of me is screaming to be set free when I see Eva's naked body pressed under my sheets. I have to go. If I fuck her right now I will never leave and we will never get on the road. Besides, I plan on fucking her for he better part of our little road trip just like last time. Well…not exactly just like last time but definitely with the same enthusiasm.

When I arrive at The Crossfire I am not held captive like I was the last time. I am immediately let through and led up to the top floor with no more than Taylor by my side. My former employees are happy to see me at least. I am getting nothing but smiles and curt nods from the staff. I have heard Grey is a ball buster when it comes to business so I can only assume they are happy to see me in hopes they will be saved from that miserable fuck. When I get to the conference room Ana and Christian are already seated. Christian is in my seat and Ana is to his left. I take the set across from her but Christian tells me he would rather I sit next to her because more people will be arriving shortly. I oblige and just to piss him off I move my seat closer to her. If looks could kill I would be dead but I know he will behave in Ana's presence.

"I'm here Grey. So what do you want."

"I don't want anything. This meeting is about what I am willing to offer you."

"Go on."

"Gideon before I go into that I need to speak to you and Ana about your…friendship. I want to know if there is anything I don't know. Anything that may be lingering out there that you feel I should know about before we all move forward."

Oooh. Playtime. Lets see how many ways we can piss off Christian. This is my favorite game.

"Christian, is this why you brought me here. To find out about Gideon and I? You could have just asked me. I would have-" Ana chastises.

"Ana. I think we should tell him," I say and Christian tenses up. Ana shoots me a confused glare and I grab her hand and place it on the table. "Christian, Ana has agreed to have a threesome with Eva and I."

"What the fuck!" Christian yells and bolts to his feet.

Taylor knows I am kidding and he shakes his head trying to muffle a laugh. Ana looks like she is going to pass out and Christian…well lets just say the vein in his neck is now visible.

"Gideon knock it off," she scolds me. "Christian sit down. He is kidding. Please tell him you are kidding Gideon," she says as her eyes flash from Grey to me.

"I am kidding. But if this is why you called me here, to waste my time, than these are the responses you can expect. I don't have time for this jealousy bullshit Christian. Ana and I are friends. I don't know how much she told you about our previous trysts, nor do I care. I am back with Eva now and I don't feel that any of this needs to be rehashed."

"I am not trying to rehash it. I am not exactly comfortable with your friendship especially after you deliberately-can you please not hold my girlfriends hand while I am talking to you," Christian says as he grabs Ana's other hand.

I hadn't realized I still was but good to know he doesn't like it. I release it and put my hands in my lap while leaning back in my chair.

"As I was saying, I am not comfortable with your friendship especially after the bathroom phone call you cleverly decided to make with her phone. If roles were reversed and it was Eva and I how would you two feel about it?"

Oh I know how I would feel but I don't know how he would feel with missing hands but I get his point. I know how much it burned me to see Eva and Brett together in that parking lot. To see that image play over and over again night after night when she left me. I guess that if I want to continue being friends with Ana I have to be sympathetic to Christian's concerns.

"Okay. I'm sorry Christian. That was a cheap shot and I understand why you would be mad at me for it. If you are looking for reassurance from me that I have never fucked Ana then you have it. It never happened."

Christian visibly relaxes and looks at Ana for confirmation. She nods her head and that is good enough for him. Christian sits back down and after rubbing his hands over his face he is back to business.

"Now that that is out of the way. Gideon I have a proposition for you. What would you say if I offered to sell you back your business?"

Is this Guy fucking kidding me? After all the bullshit he has put me through he wants to now play nice and sell it back to me.

"Why would you do that?"

"I would do that because Ana has convinced me that you're not the prick I thought you were. I would do that because once upon a time we were civil to each other. I would also do that because like Ana constantly points out I think we are birds of a feather and if anyone did to me what I did to you I don't think I would have handled it with as much class as you did."

I look over to Ana and she is staring lovingly at Christian. I know she had a part in this and for that I will forever grateful.

"How would that work? You already started selling off and liquidating some of it."

"Some of the dead weight yes but not much. I never put through the contracts for the casinos so they are all still part of the deal. The only piece that you won't get back is the investment in Vidal Record."

And of course that is the once piece I want the most. I want nothing more than to rein in my prick brother Christopher. He needs to be put back under my thumb.

"Now its my turn to be pissed off. You had no right getting my family to help you take me down. I may be an asshole for what I did but you were just as wrong if not more so to get my scumbag brother to help you," I growl out the last part and Christian flinches.

"I know. I see that now and I apologize. I crossed a line when I did that."

"So you are just going to hand it over to him. You are still going to reward him for double crossing his own brother."

"Not exactly," he says to me. "Taylor will you tell the rest of the group to join us."

"Yes sir," Taylor responds.

**Ana**

Well this is a memorable meeting. When Gideon told Christian that I was going to join him for a threesome my stomach sank into my feet. Then my thoughts ran away with me for a moment. Having a hot sweaty threesome with Christian Grey and Gideon Cross is running through my mind. Christian tying me up and taking me from behind as i sucked Gideon off-shit stop it Ana. Christian is looking right at me as if he can read my dirty thoughts. I sure hope not.

As funny as it was to see Christian's reaction Gideon can't keep doing that to him and expect me to sit by and allow it. Christian is my first priority and if he keeps goading him I will need to cut ties. Christian's poor heart can't take much more of Gideon's jokes. As funny as they are.

Who would have thought that the two most powerful men in business would be compromising so eloquently after all the shit they did to each other. I would really like in the end for us all to be friends. Christian doesn't have any friends really and I think him and Gideon could really enjoy each other's company if they would just put their pissing contest to an end. Maybe today is a step in the right direction.

Taylor enters the room with Christopher and a very handsome man with short blond hair and beautiful eyes. He is wearing dress pants and a crisp white shirt that is rolled up to his elbows revealing a few colorful tattoos.

"What the fuck is he doing here Grey?" Gideon yells. I am guessing this is where I come in.

"Ana so very nice to see you again. So sorry our lunch was cut short yesterday," Christopher says making my skin crawl.

"Anastasia Steele, Brett Kline, Mr. Kline this is my girlfriend Anastasia. The rest of you know each other."

Holy shit, theeee Brett Kline. Way to go Eva. I definitely see the attraction. As hot as these two CEO's are this whole rocker, bad boy thing is definitely a turn on. I can feel my face getting hot as his eyes take me all in. I stand up and extend my hand to him and Gideon grabs my wrist and pulls me back down. Brett shoots me a wink and smiles at Gideon.

"I thought Mr. Grey said she was his girlfriend Gideon. Where's Eve? Did you run her off already? I guess I should expect her call than." Brett says while looking directly at Gideon with a smug grin.

"Kline I would shut the fuck up before I come across this table and break you in half."

"Try it Cross. I whooped your ass once I think I can manage it again," Brett says as calmly as if he was stating a well known fact.

"I'm out of here," Gideon says to Christian. Taylor is immediately standing in front of him so he can't pass.

"Sit down Gideon." Christian bellows.

I stand up and take Gideon's hand and urge him to sit back down next to me. He throws himself in the chair and looks away from everyone at the table. His knee is bouncing up and down and he is rubbing his thumb and forefinger over his forehead. I don't know what Christian is doing but this better have a good outcome. Him and Gideon just made amends and now…well now I don' t know what is happening.

"Mr. Vidal. About your lunch with Ana yesterday. How did that come about?"

"I was in the lobby waiting for someone when I saw her. I thought I would be a gentleman and take her to lunch."

"I see. Who were you meeting?"

"An old friend."

"Really, because when I checked the video it looked like you were waiting for Ana. Once she came through the lobby you made a V-line for her and left with her. You didn't in fact meet with anyone but her."

Gideon straightens in his chair and props his elbows on the table in front of him and rests his folded hands in front of his mouth while glaring at Christopher waiting for him to slip up. I know that look in Christian's eyes. It is the look of determination. He is so damn sexy when he is like this.

"Myyy…my meeting was cancelled. I saw Ana coming and I invited her to lunch."

"Hum. Okay." Christian darts his eyes over to Gideon. "Gideon what is your take on that."

"I think he is full of shit. If he thinks Ana means anything to me he will chase after her to try and seduce her. He even tried that with Eva. She thought he was repulsive."

"You what?" Brett interjects and looks at Christopher in disgust.

Poor Christopher doesn't have a friend in this room.

"I agree with Gideon. There is only one small problem with your plan Mr. Vidal. You didn't count on me being a factor. You see Miss Steele is the most important thing in the world to me and I will do everything in my power to protect her. You trying to-well I really don't know what you were trying to do- but that is besides the point. The minute you stalked her and tried to use her against Gideon is the minute our arrangement was over."

"What? What do you mean our deal is over?"

"Exactly what I said. Our deal is over. Nothing was signed yet to give you the controlling shares of Vidal Records, however the preliminary paperwork that you and your father signed absolved you of any rights you had to the company. You see to go from a publically traded company to a private company you have to own all the shares. Once you signed them over the company became part off Cross Industries and in turn part of Grey Enterprise Holdings. In other words if I don't give you back Vidal Records you have no rights to any of it."

"You tricked me Grey. You double-crossed me. You're not going to get away with this. I will sue you."

"Go ahead. The contract is airtight. Even if you did have a case this would be in mitigation until you went broke."

Christopher stands up and slams his fists on the table in a half assed attempt to scare Christian. Oh poor boy. You have no idea that the prince of pain doesn't scare that easy. Before he opens the door Gideon calls out.

"Hay, Christopher."

Gideon walks around the table and Christopher's eyes widen in fear. I follow behind him closely and Taylor is at my side with his hand on my shoulder.

"How does it feel to be fucked in the ass while your own brother watches?" Gideon whispers.

Gideon didn't say it loud but I heard it and I think Taylor did too. This was his nightmare. Gideon was sexually abused and Christopher stood by and did nothing. That makes him a bigger piece of shit then I thought.

When Gideon turns back around he sees me and he knows by my expression that I heard him. I take a step forward and grab his hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea," he says with a deep cleansing breath.

I wrap my arms around his waist and hold him for a minute. I know Christian is staring at us but at that moment Gideon needed a friend. He needed someone to hug him and tell him it was going to be all right. Since Eva wasn't there, that person was me.

Christian clears his throat and that's my queue to sit down. He doesn't look mad but you never know with him.

"Back to business," Christian says in his CEO voice. "Mr. Kline, as Ana most eloquently put it, you seem to be the collateral damage in this whole mess. Therefor I am offering you Vidal Records for your trouble. Free and clear. What do you say?"

Brett gives me a full-toothed smile. He is every bit sexy, badass, boy next door. I melt into my chair just a bit. I can definitely see the attraction that groupies have to these rockstars. The way he is looking at me want to throw my panties at him across the table. I cross my legs and shift in my seat. Gideon and Christian take notice and Gideon shakes his head at me. I shrug slightly and Christian quickly wraps up his speech about contracts and paperwork.

Brett stands and shakes Christians hand then looks at Gideon. Gideon stands and extends his hand in an effort to be the bigger person. He has Eva and that is the best prize of all.

**Christian**

After Brett shakes Gideon's hand he extends it to Ana and holds on a bit longer then necessary. Give it up fucker she is mine. Ana blushes and I want to kick this punks ass. I clear my throat and Ana recovers. She knows I caught her before when she crossed her legs. I think a proper spanking is in order real soon.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35-Reaffirmed love

**Gideon**

In the limo I am deep in thought as we cruise down I95. With everything that has just happened today I feel like a chapter in my life is closed. I have Eva back, Christopher has gotten what was coming to him, and Grey is offering to sell me my businesses back. Things are definitely falling into place.

"Penny for your thoughts Ace."

Damn it. I have been so preoccupied with my own thoughts I am neglecting Eva. I wanted this trip to be amazing and I haven't said anything to her about my meeting.

"Just playing over what happened today."

"Care to share. I am curious as to why Christian wanted to see you…and Ana…for a business meeting."

As forthcoming as Ana is with Christian I don't think I could tell Eva all our dirty little secrets. Her jealousy will get the better of her and she will drive herself crazy over Ana. There is no competition. I want Eva and only Eva. I wanted Ana when I thought Eva was long gone to me but now that she is back she is the only one I could ever want.

"Today was a day to make peace. Christian offered me the company back," I tell her cautiously. I don't know how she will react since this new laid back Gideon has emerged. Truth be told I am enjoying the down time. Being the CEO is time-consuming and I just want to spend every waking moment with my girl.

"Wow! Gideon that's great," Eva climbs on my lap and kisses my face.

"Is it? That means I will me busy again."

"Gideon this is your dream. You have worked so hard for this and for anyone to take that from you is-"

"I know but won't you miss us spending time together."

"Of course I will. We will still make time for each other. We always did before. We just need to keep being honest with each other and remember who we are."

I know she is right. This is my chance to show her I can be the man she needs me to be. I have to tell her the rest and I am interested in how she will react.

"I saw Brett today."

"Really?"

I can here in her voice that she is trying to be casual because she knows my reaction to her even having the slightest interest will set me off. What she doesn't know is that from everything that has happened I have grown. I have to trust that the love that Eva and I share is enough to get us through. All others be damned, she is my future.

"Yup, he was at the meeting too. So was Christopher."

"Why? Gideon what the hell happened today?"

I go on to tell her all about the meeting and the truce that Grey and I made. She seems stunned that Christian could be such an understanding person. Frankly I am thrown myself. Who knew that prick had a conscience?

"So how does Ana fit into all of this? Why was she there?" Eva asks. Her tone is nonchalant but I know better. She is trying to accept my friendship with Ana but I know it bothers her. The best I can do is keep reassuring her that she is it for me. I really do owe Ana a great deal for being there for me when I needed her and for convincing Grey to give me my company back but we live other sides of the country so Eva really has nothing to worry about. In a few weeks she will go back to Seattle and I doubt we will see each other much after that.

"At first she was there so Grey could interrogate us. He wanted to know about our relationship when they were apart. After Christopher and Brett came in I think she was there to calm me down. He knew what he did was wrong and he wanted her to see his remorse. Despite him being a major tool he did the right thing in the end."

"What did you and Ana tell him happened?"

After everything I said that is the one thing she focuses on, my history with Ana.

"We told him the truth. We are both happy with who we are with now and whatever happened between us is in the past. That's where it should be."

"And what did happen?"

"Look Eva, I never slept with Ana. I don't want to hear about all the sordid details of your time with Brett and I don't really care to share what happened with Ana and I. We are friends. That's all."

Eva looks down and mulls over my words. She finally nods in agreement and concedes. It's a good thing she does because our little road trip just got started and I plan on finishing what she started this morning.

**Christian**

After our meeting was over I tell Ana that we are going back to Seattle for the weekend. I have some business to take care of tomorrow and I really want her to come with me. I think we can both use some time out of this city and with everyone in the apartment I need some alone time with her. I leave Taylor and Gail in New York to have one more night alone before they come home tomorrow and my parents decided to stick around and help Mia look at apartments in the city. Sawyer did a great job with the restaurant and I am happy Mia is happy.

A few hours later we are on the GEH jet in route to Seattle. Ana and I haven't really talked about the meeting from this morning. I have purposely avoided the subject until we are on the plane. I want her to open up to me and the best way we have done that lately is to have no distractions. The beautiful, confident woman who sitting across from me is getting more timid and withdrawn the further we get from the city. I was hoping that Ana's confidence wasn't so short lived. I don't necessarily approve of her complete independence but the confidence she showed lately was sexy.

"Ana?"

"Yea," she snaps as if she was waiting for me to talk to her.

"What's the matter? What are you thinking?"

"Its nothing. I'm fine."

She is not convincing me she is fine. She looks lost in thought. I reach over and take her hands urging her to talk to me.

"Ana, what is it?"

"I was just thinking about Gideon."

What the hell. This is getting tiresome. I drop her hands and lean back in my seat visibly annoyed. I am trying to spend time with her and she is thinking about Cross.

"Yea, well what else is new."

Ana stands up and sits on my lap. I don't even look at her.

"Christian it is not what you think."

"Really Ana. What do I think? Let me tell you what I think. I think that every time we are together someone or something gets in the way. Seriously Ana, I love you and I will take you any way I can have you but this shit with Cross is getting old. If you want to be with him then you need to let me know once and for all right now. I can't take all this back and forth with you."

"Christian, can I speak please," she asks and I give her a curt nod. "When Christopher left the room today Gideon asked him how it felt to get-," Ana's face falls and I can see a blush creep up on her face.

"What did he say?"

"I am not sure I can repeat it."

"Oh Jesus Ana, just say it."

With a heavy sigh she musters up the courage and says, "How does it feel to get fucked in the ass while your own brother watches?"

Wow. That I was not expecting. Hearing dirty words out of Ana's mouth gets me hard every time but now is not the time for that.

"I don't know, but I think that is his nightmare. It would all make sense if it was. His hatred for Christopher, his need to keep control of him, and his violent nightmares."

"I see. Is that why you hugged him after Christopher left?"

"Yes. He looked like he needed a friend. Christian we are only friends. I don't want to be with him. I want to be with you and only you. I want just thinking about how he was right now and I hope he can tell Eva so she can be there for him. I am sorry if I made you think otherwise."

Typical Ana. Always putting others first. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about her thinking about Cross. I have to accept they are friends and nothing more. It is a hard concept for me to swallow and I still think he wants in her panties but the more I protest the more I will push her away. Besides once she moves back to Seattle he won't be around to be a constant nuisance.

"I understand. I am sorry I jumped to conclusions. I just still can't believe sometimes that you are mine. I don't ever want anyone to come in between us."

"And they won't as long as we don't let them. We need to be honest and up front with each other. Always."

Ana kisses me gently on the lips. I run my tongue along her top lip and it instantly parts. Slowly pushing my tongue in and out of her mouth causes a low moan to escape her. I can feel her body reacting to my touch and before I can think about it she adjusts herself so she is straddling me. We are kissing and licking and sucking on each other's mouths with such passion that I can't contain myself any more. Instead of giving the crew a show they won't soon forget I grab her thighs and lift us both out of the seat. When I am standing she wraps her legs around my waist and her skirt bunches around her hips. God damn it she gets me hot.

I stumble off to the bedroom and it takes me three attempts to open the door before we nearly fall into the room. Ana giggles and it is like music to my ears. I push her back and force her legs down so she is standing. Playtime!

"Miss Steele I think you have been a very bad girl today."

Ana is panting and her chest is heaving up and down. When she looks back at me with wide eyes I can see she knows I caught her ogling that rocker punk. Just as I am about to take control of the situation she surprises me. Ana looks down at her skirt that is around her hips, grabs my hand and puts my index finger in her mouth. The sight of her with my finger in her mouth nearly makes me cum on the spot. She lowers my finger to her sex and parts her legs. She glides my finger through her soaking wet folds and my eyes widen when I realize that she is wearing crotch less panties.

I am in shock and she knows it. She cocks her head to the side and bites her lip. This little vixen is getting good at this game. Turning the tables is not something I am used to.

"I think you are right Mr. Grey. I think I have been very bad."

Holy sweet mother of god. I can't take this. I have to be inside of her. She lets go of my hand and unzips her skirt. I move my hand long enough to let it fall to the floor. When I take a step back I can see this goddess before me in black stockings with a red garter belt and red crotch less panties. As I am assessing the situation she remove her blouse to reveal a red lace bra the barely hides her nipples. I swallow hard and get my bearings back. I stand tall and take on my Dom stance. I am in control not her. I will show her the error of her ways and she will damn well like it.

"Kneel," I demand and her eyes flicker with fear and excitement. Thank fuck for that. This could have gone very wrong if I didn't read her right. She immediately does and I move around the cabin trying to calm myself as I gather some supplies. I will have to be creative since I don't keep toys on the plane.

Ana is trying to peek out of the top of her eyes as I remove my clothes. She will obey me today. "Eyes down."

"Yes, sir," she purrs. I didn't tell her to speak but the way she says that and then bites on her lip has me taking a few calming breathes.

As I sit on the edge of the bed I take in the beauty that is before me. The arousal is thick in the air and if I want to give her a proper punishment then I need a quick release or this whole scene will be over before it starts. Time to switch tactics. I stand in front of her and I see she is getting more turned on as the anticipation is growing.

"Sit up on your knees."

Ana complies and she is now inches away from my throbbing member. She is biting her lip and I can tell she wants to give me the pleasure that I am going to take from her.

"Remove my boxers."

With a small smile on her face she complies.

"Grab me Ana. Take me in your mouth."

Without hesitation she does. Her moist mouth around my hard throbbing dick is exquisite. I hold her head in place and fuck her mouth. She never hesitates. In fact she moves her head closer so she can take me all the way to the back of her throat. I nearly cum on contact as she humms and her uvula tickles my tip.

"Fuck Ana…oh god baby, that feels so…oh fuck," I mutter. This is the best I have ever had. Every time with her gets better and better. Ana pulls me out and focuses on the tip as she pumps me hard with her hands. I am close I am so close.

"Cum in my mouth Christian," she says.

Her voice is low and full seductive. I don't even care that she is speaking to me. The first burst that hits her throat she swallowed without hesitation and she takes me to the back of her throat while she completely licks me clean. Holy shit I don't think I could ever love her more than I do right at this moment. I release her hair from my fingers and she looks up at me with a devilish smile. When she is satisfied that she has done her job properly she sits back and repositions herself so she is once again in proper sub position with her hands on her knees and her head down. I am shocked and excited at the same time. I think of myself as a master Dom but this little girl has done the impossible and brought me to heel. I couldn't love her more if I tried.

**Ana**

Knowing Christian is going to spank me for reacting to Brett today I decided to 'soften the blow' if you will. Perhaps if I can distract him he will go easy on me. I owe this to him. Showing him I can be a sort of sub, may make him happy and take the edge off. I can't do all the things he wants to do in his playroom but if I can be more willing to try new things then who knows…maybe I can learn to be a proper sub in the playroom at least. I know I shocked him when I gave him what he wanted then returned to sub mode. I am not scared though. I trust Christian and he wont take it to far. We are just playing.

"Stand," Christian commands.

In one fluid move I rock back on my heels and stand without even removing my hands from my thighs. My head is still down and something about looking at Christian from the waist down standing in front of me wants to lunge at him. But I restrain myself and act like the good little sub he deserves right now. Besides this is fun. I like the kink that Christian always seems to make exciting.

"So beautiful," Christian says as he puts his finger under my chin to lift my head.

As I am staring at his lips waiting for him to kiss me I notice he is back at full attention from the way he is poking me in my stomach. I let out a small giggle and my face flushes.

"That is my favorite sound in the whole world but giggling right now is not appropriate. I will have to add that to the list of misdemeanors," he says before leading me over to the bed by my hand. "Kneel on the bed on all fours."

I kneel so my knees are barely on the bed and I am steadying myself with my palms on the firm mattress. Christian is standing next to me with his erection pressing into my hip. If he would just slip in behind me…

"You have been very naughty today Ana. I think it is time to remind you that you are mine. I am going to spank you ten times. Honest answers to my questions will make this go much better. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

Christian rubs my backside and toys with the delicate fabric on my panties. He runs his finger down my spine bringing tingles all over before he lays his first soft slap to my cheek making me moan.

"Did you like that?"

"Yes." SLAP!

"Did you like me fucking your smart mouth?"

"Yes." SLAP

"Did you enjoy meeting Mr. Kline today?"

"Yes." SLAP. Ouch that one was hard.

"Did you enjoy him looking at you?"

I don't answer right away. How the hell do I answer that? SLAP

"Answer me Anastasia."

"Yes." SLAP. Jesus that fucking hurt.

"Do you wish it was him that were here with you right now?"

"No. Of course not," I tell him. I am offended he would think that I actually would think of another man while being here with him. I attempt to turn around but Christian holds me firmly in place.

"Stay still or I will increase your punishment."

This is getting a little out of hand. I have no problem playing but I am not going to let him get carried away again. I see this is turning dark quickly.

"You are mine Anastasia. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," I say a little more irritated than I meant to. SLAP

"Say it?"

"I'm yours." SLAP. That one was a little less painful.

"Tell me what I want to hear?"

"ummm…what?" SLAP.

"Tell me Ana. Tell me what you want from me." SLAP

It clicks. He wants me to tell him what I told him in the men's room at the Met. He steps behind me and I can feel his tip at my entrance.

"Mr. Grey I want to feel you. Every blissful inch of you inside of me, slipping in and out of me while I cum all over your very impressive shaft."

Christian slams into me and I can feel my muscles gripping him tight. While grabbing my hips he pulls out and slams into me again over and over. I am building and Christian slams into me then grinds out my orgasm while his hips are firmly crushing my ass. As soon as I ride it out Christian pulls out and lies on the bed beside me. He tells me to climb on top of him and I take him in one stoke all the way to the base.

"Fuck!" he yells and that is all I need to take control over him. He had his fun now its my turn. There is nothing I like more than to see the "Master" come undone by little ol' me.

"You like that baby. You like when I am on top."

His eyes go wide and amusement fills his face as he nods.

"I can't hear you Mr. Grey," I say to him as I stop moving.

"I love it. You feel so good. You are a goddess."

I buck my hips and clench my muscles just to watch the expression on his face turn darker. Grabbing my hands he brings them up to my breasts and squeezes them under his. I moan and he releases my hands than slides his thumb in my mouth and I suck on it before he releases it and rubs small circles on my clit. His touch sends me over the edge again and I fall completely sated on top of him.

Christian flips us over so he is on top of me and gently slides in and out of me at a delicate pace.

"You are a dirty girl today. I like it. Tell me you want me."

"I want you."

"Tell me you need me."

"ahhh….oh god…yes I need you. I always need you."

"I love you Ana," he says as he kisses me neck and chest.

I can feel his arms slip behind my knees and he brings them up closer to my chest. Holy shit I didn't think he could get any deeper.

"Ahhh. Christian. Oh my god. Christian."

"That's it baby. I want to hear you. Open your eyes I want to watch you cum."

I open my eyes and his beautiful face is staring back at me lovingly and passionately.

"Ahhh. Christian I am going to…oh god…"

"Oh Ana…baby I can feel you getting tighter…oh Ana. Cum with me."

We both cum together and Christian wraps me in his arms as we lie side by side catching our breath.

**Eva**

After countless hours of blissful sex I am lying on the seat waiting on sleep to take me. Thinking about my conversation with Gideon earlier has we wondering about his relationship with Ana. I know that it is not fair for me to pry into what happened between Ana and Gideon when I was with Brett but if she is going to be around more I need to get to know her better. I showed Gideon how to love. We showed each other what it was to be worthy of love and after I left he was ready to move on with Ana. That scares me. I know he loves me but now that he knows he is worthy of love he is more prone to fall in love again. With or without me. He knows how jealous I can be so why would he keep Ana around. It is not like I keep Brett around. I guess its not the same though. He tells me he never slept with Ana so I have to believe him but I will be watching her very closely.

"Angel wake up."

"No more sex Gideon. I am sleeping."

Gideon laughs softly and kisses my neck. "If that's what you want Angel, but you still have to get up. We're here."

"Here? Here where?"

I sit up and look out the window to see the familiar surroundings. We are back at the house that Gideon rented for us last year. The house in North Carolina that he whisked me to for the entire weekend with no outside contact.

"Come on. I even brought you clothes this time."

The smell of saltwater filled my nose as I exited the car. My muscles were sore and tight from the sex and sleeping in the car so it took me a second to stretch before my feet would work. The outside of the house was painted a pale blue and the trim was white. The stairs are different, wider, and instead of wood there is glass on either side of them with a white wooded banister that leads up to the front deck that has also been updated. The wrap around porch is done this way all around as far as I can see from where I am standing.

"It looks different. Like it has been updated."

"It has. Do you like it?"

"Yea. Its great. Did the owners update the whole thing?"

"Lets find out."

We walk up the stairs and there is a modern opulence to the whole thing. The owners did a great job of modernizing the space while keeping the same charm as before. Gideon opens the door and throws the keys in the bowl on the small table in the foyer. The walls are all a pale yellow with white trim. The wooden floors have been whitewashed but not completely. It is almost as if they were antiqued. It gives the place a rustic and modern feel all at the same time. Gideon grabs my hand and we walk into the open floor plan for the living room/kitchen. The kitchen is pretty much the same with stainless steel appliances but the countertops are now a white marble and the cabinets are white. The built-in shelf's are bare and the furniture now consists of white couches with a slight floral pattern around the trim. White wooden tables and fresh flowers finish off the room to a beautiful coastal getaway.

"Wow. Its beautiful."

"You really like it?"

"Of course. It is exactly what I would have done."

"Really? You truly like it?"

"Yes Gideon. Thank you for bringing me here," I tell him as I slide my arms around his waist and hug him tight.

"Good because it's ours."

I snap my head back. "WHAT! What do you mean its ours?"

"I mean I bought it. I knew how much you liked it the last time we came here and before you left me I bought it. I was going to surprise you with it but you left and I never got the chance. I haven't been here since it was done."

"Gideon, I am so sorry," I tell him as I cup his face so he looks into my eyes. "I am sorry I left. This is amazing and…I don't deserve you." My voice trails of at the end.

"Eva. We both made mistakes. We are here now. Lets not dwell on the past."

Gideon kisses me and I can't help but get swept away in his appetite for me. He always kisses me like he is trying to devour my soul.

"Wanna' see the bedroom?"

"Yes," I squeak and run out of the room toward the stairs.

Gideon is hot on my trail and grabs my waist to pull me back to him as we reach the top. When we get to the bedroom Gideon opens the door to reveal the most amazing sight I have ever seen. The room is covered with pastel flowers on every available surface. The walnut colored four-poster bed is draped in white tool and soft white bedding. The floors are stained a light walnut with a huge white and pale pink area rug with blue accents around the edging. The walls are painted a pale blue and the rest of room take on a nautical theme. In the middle of the floor there are candles and white rose petals that spell out…. WILL YOU MARRY ME.

"Gideon!"

When I turn around Gideon is on his knee with a ring box in his hand.

"Eva. I have loved you since the first time I saw you on your knees at The Crossfire-"

I giggle but he continues. "You have shown me what it means to love someone. You have shown me what it feels like to be truly loved. I love you with my whole heart and I would be honored if you would be my wife."

Tears are steaming down my face. I love him, I do but can I marry him. I left him when things got bad and agreed to marry another man. We have been through so much in such a short amount of time. Can I really commit myself to him? Is love going to always be enough for us.

**Gideon**

She didn't say yes. Why hasn't she said yes? She looks spooked. It's too soon. I knew it was too soon. The silence in the room is deafening. All I can hear is the crashing waves outside in the distance. Or maybe that is my heart crashing into a million little pieces and falling all over the floor. She isn't speaking.

"Eva?"

I climb to my feet so I can hold her or-hell I don't know what to do. She isn't speaking.

"Eva?"

She is in shock that's all. She loves me. I know she loves me but she still isn't speaking.

"EVA!? Say something."

"Umm…is this for real Gideon. Are you really asking me to marry you?"

"Of course Eva. This is all real. We are real. We love each other and I want to marry you. Don't you …want …to marry…me?"

Eva doesn't say anything in what feels like forever. Then I see a smirk on her face and she says yes. Finally she speaks and says the word I longed to hear.

"Yes Gideon. Of course I will marry you."

I lift her off her feet and twirl her around. This woman is going to be the death of me.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36-Great Explanations

**Ana**

"Christian?"

"Humm," he says while his eyes are still closed.

I sit up and wrap the bed sheet around my body so we can have a serious conversation without his sexual distractions. I didn't like his line of questioning when he was spanking me and I think we have a few things to work out.

"Why did you ask me if I wished it were Brett here instead of you?"

His eyes flash open and I now have his full attention. While scrubbing his face with his hands I can see a pained expression on his face.

"I asked you if you liked him looking at you and you said yes. I just thought you would rather be with him then me."

Did I really make him that insecure? Christian is the most confident man I know. For him to even think that I would want another man to be here instead of him tells me I have some damage control to do.

"Christian, what woman wouldn't enjoy a famous rock star flirting with her. That doesn't mean I want to sleep with him. Women throw themselves at your feet daily you mean to tell me that some of them don't affect you."

"You affect me," he says as he tugs on the sheet with a boyish grin on his face.

"Your deflecting and not answering the question."

He takes in a deep sigh, "Of course I notice sometimes but they don't matter to me. I am yours. I come home to you every night."

"And I come home to you…every night. Just because he is easy on the eyes doesn't mean I am going to fuck him on the conference room table," I say exasperated. He just doesn't get how much I love him. His own self-loathing prohibits him from seeing things rationally.

Christians eyes turn cold as if he is imagining it. "Careful." He tells me with a menacing glare.

"Christian…when I first met you, I was…ugly," I say the before bringing my voice to a whisper and twisting the sheet in my fingers. "Men didn't look at me the way you did. No one has ever looked at me the way you did. You make me feel beautiful."

"Ana you were not ugly. Who ever told you that you were ugly? You had no confidence in yourself, that's all."

"Christian you don't have to say that. I know what I was. Jesus I was 21 years old before anyone even wanted to have sex with me," I spit out and I can feel a lump in my throat building. I have to open up to him the same way he opened up to me yesterday. I have to tell him how I feel now and how he made me feel before.

"Ana look at me. You are not ugly. You were never ugly. I bet if you paid attention you would have noticed that there were other men besides me that wanted to bed you. Jose, Ethan, and your bosses brother just to name the few I saw in the first few days I met you."

"That's silly. They are just friends."

I brush off his comment. Even though Kate would tell me the same thing I never believed her. She was just making me feel better. Those guys were like family to me.

"Ana you really have no idea how beautiful you are, do you. Inside and out, you are truly the most exquisite woman I have ever met. Why do you think so little of yourself?"

I shrug my shoulders and Christian grabs my hands.

"Tell me. I want to know. Does this have anything to do with your step-father Steve?"

Oh no. What does he know about Steve? How could he possibly know what happened. Maybe my mother told him. I shake my head no but the tears that I am shedding tell him otherwise.

"Ana when we were in Seattle the last time, I heard you talking to your mother about him. I wasn't listening I just happened to overhear as I was entering the room. Did he ever…I mean-"

"NO! God no. It never got that far. During the short time that her and Steve dated he was a prefect gentleman. He was nice to me and he always paid very close attention to my mother. After they got married Steve started showing his dark side. He was a very jealous person. He didn't like the fact that men even worked at her office with her. After about a month or so of being married Steve became physically abusive to her and when she was not around he would say things to me that were very inappropriate. When my mother was on the phone with Ray one day Steve was listening in and he thought they were being to familiar with each other so when she hung up he slapped her and dragged her off into the bedroom where I could hear them screaming.

The next morning she went to work and I was off from school. He would often tell me that I was ugly and that no man would ever want me. This morning was different. He told me I had a nice ass, just like my mother. He said that she was used goods and that I would wind up just like her and no one would ever want me. My mother came back to the house for lunch and I asked her if I could live with Ray. She asked why and I told her I missed him and I didn't want to live with Steve. She agreed but it wasn't until months later that I told her what he would say to me. She left him right after that."

"That fucker," Christian grits through his teeth. His hands are balled up at his sides but he quickly recovers and cups my face and kisses my forehead. I pull myself closer to him to feel his comfort. "Ana, baby I am so sorry that happened."

"Its fine. I think that's why I never let anyone touch me intimately. I thought that if anyone touched me like that than I would be a whore. Steve's words ring through my head that I will be used goods and wind up like my mother. After we had sex you awoken something in me. For the first time in forever I felt beautiful. Than…you didn't want me."

"Ana baby I have always wanted you."

"Not at first. After the photo shoot you told me to stay away from you. I wanted you to kiss me when we were walking back to the hotel and you pushed me away. I sat in the parking garage and cried because I met someone who I actually wanted and he didn't want me back."

Christian looks pained. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know that now. But after you told me to stay away then you kept coming around and giving me mixed signals…you wanted to change me. You didn't like me for me. You wanted to change me into what you wanted me to be and not who I was. By the time I realized that you would never want me for just me it was too late. I loved you. That's why I ran to Georgia. I needed to get a little bit of me back. I needed to think."

"Ana I am sorry baby. I…I am the one who is fucked up not you."

Christian hangs his head in shame. I don't want him to feel bad I just need to explain this while I still have to courage. We are way past this but if he is going to expose his feelings to me I have to do the same for him. I owe it to him to explain my actions.

"Christian its okay. We are past all that. I am just trying to tell you where I am coming from. When I came back from Georgia I knew I had to tell you how I felt. I wanted to be with you and I wanted to take the pain for you. That's why I let you beat me in the playroom. But after you did…I hated myself. Probably even more than I hated you. I forgave you that first night. That is why I told you I loved you. I had to tell you. It was then or never for me. You either loved me or you didn't but either way I needed to know. It was when you didn't say it back that Steve's words rang true. I felt used. That's why I didn't want a thing from you, not the car, or the phone, or the clothes. It made me feel like I was trading sex for material things. Like I WAS a whore and I felt ugly and no man would ever want me for me. I could swear that everyone on the street could see right through me so I hid away in my apartment."

"Ana I-…" Christian starts to cry. I don't want him to cry for me. I don't want him to feel bad for what he did.

"Christian it is okay. We are okay. We are together and I know you love me now. I also know why you couldn't tell me. Now that I know about your mother and your past I know why you couldn't say those words to me."

"Ana.." Christian says as he holds my hands in a death grip. I have to say the rest before I loose my nerve.

"Christian just let me get this out. Please."

Christian nods and looks at me in the eyes. His soft Grey eyes are looking at me with all the love and affection I could ever want.

"When I left and came to New York, Gideon made me feel special. He let me touch him, we talked without him wanting to control me with rules, yet still he reminded me so much of you. His power over me, his confidence, his appeal. It was everything I fell in love with you, but he wasn't you. I tried to convince myself that I could be happy with him but I was wrong. No matter what I did he would never be you. After you came here and I…was…with him," I mutter the last part and Christian stiffens.

"Go on," Christian says knowing what I meant.

"I immediately realized afterwards that what I did was wrong. I ran off and went to look for you. No matter what I did with him I still loved you. I was trying not to. I was trying to move on, replace you, and I thought if I did then I would feel better but instead I hurt you and I felt worse. Then the Leila thing happened and I got scared. I didn't want to wind up like her. Gideon was there for me and he made me feel safe. I needed to feel like I was never going to be Leila. A shell of a person who loved you and was rejected than fell apart. So again I ran back to New York. If I couldn't have you then I was going to settle for the closest thing I could find to you. You know the rest."

"Ana why didn't you tell me any of this before."

"And say what. I am a pathetic person that just wanted someone to love her. Seriously Christian I wasn't that desperate."

"Desperate? Quite the contrary. You are a smart, sexy, beautiful woman whom I happen to love very much. That still doesn't explain what happened today with Brett."

"I guess where I was going with all of this is I am still getting used to men noticing me like I am worth something. Brett looked at me the way you and Gideon look at me. I guess having a rock star like Brett Kline look at me like that was…an ego boost," with a soft voice.

"Anastasia Rose Steele you are worth something. You are everything to me. You are the most selfless person I have ever met and I love you for the person you are," Christian says and gives me a soft kiss on my lips. He pulls back and narrows his eyes at me, "an ego boost huh. I'll give you an ego boost," he flexes his hips and I can feel he is hard again. God this man is a machine.

"Sure. I mean, come one, Brett Kline is a rock god. He could have any woman he wanted just like you and Gideon but he was undressing ME with his eyes and-"

"Enough…Enough…I get it…you don't have to paint the picture," Christian holds his hands up not wanting me to finish.

I giggle and Christian cups my face in his hands. I feel his warmth all over my body. I lean in to kiss Christian and wrap my arms around his neck. He is sitting with his legs sprawled out and I put my legs around his waist so I can get closer to him. The only thing separating us is the thin sheet I have wrapped around me.

"Besides you are not telling me anything I don't know. I have seen men, all men, look at you the way I do. Why do you think I want to beat the shit out of every man who has the pleasure to be near you."

"Christian I think that is a little extreme. Not everyone looks at me like they want to have sex with me."

"No? You don't think so. Ana the fact that you have no idea makes you even more attractive. I know the score now and I see what it is like to live without you. I don't want to ever be without you again. I want us to be together…forever."

"I want that too. I love you Christian and if I ever made you think otherwise I am truly sorry."

"Its in the past baby. We both screwed up and we both have learned from it. Lets just keep moving forward."

"Sounds good to me," I tell him as he dips me back on the bed and kisses my neck.

**Christian**

I always knew Ana had self-esteem issues but knowing that her own step-father had something to do with it makes me sick. When I get back to Seattle that bastard is going to get what is coming to him. I will personally make sure he suffers for what he did to Ana and Carla.

Rock god. I will show her a fucking rock god. She has no idea how attractive she is and I need to make sure I never let her forget. What she says makes sense in theory. If I awoken the sexual need that has missed out on for so many years than I need to make sure she isn't easily convinced I am not worthy of her again. She needs to be mine once and for all. I need to make sure the world knows that Ana is only mine.

"Ana."

"Humm," she says as I kiss her collarbone and move my way back to her breasts.

"I love you," I tell her as I climb on top of her. I need to feel a connection with her. I need to be inside her and feel her all over.

"I love you too, Christiannnnnnn," she stammers as I enter her slowly and move at a glacial pace in and out of her while never breaking eye contact. She is so wet I glide right on in.

"I want to be with you and only you for the rest of my life."

"I want that too," she closes her eyes relishing the feeling of us connecting as one soul.

"Open your eyes."

Her eyes slowly open and she is looking at me with all the love and adoration one person can have for another.

"Be mine."

"I am yours," Ana responds.

I can feel her start to build but I keep the slow methodical pace.

"Be mine forever."

"Whatttt….ahhh."

"Be my wife Ana. Marry me."

"Yes…oh god…don't stop Christian. Faster."

Is she agreeing?"

"What?"

"Faster, please baby."

Not moving any faster I tease her with long slow strokes while kissing her jaw and neck.

"Be my wife Ana. Marry me."

"Wait what," she says breathless.

"You heard me, marry me."

"Christian…ahhhh…oh…baby I am so close."

"Marry me Ana."

I slam into her and give her what she needs. She is clenching me from the inside while scraping her nails along my back.

"Jesus, Ana. Fuck baby you feel good. Tell me you'll marry me. Tell me…."

"Yes, oh god, yes Christian. I'll marry you I will do anything you want to just don't stop."

I'll take it. I slam into her a few more times and I can feel her orgasm go on and on. She is milking me and pulling me with her tightness and I can't hold on much longer. With a few more menacing thrusts I release into her. Her whole body is shaking and I hold onto her. She just agreed to be my wife. Ana agreed to be my wife! 'fucked into submission is more like it Grey'. Shit that didn't go as planned.

"Ana?" I roll off of her and study her face.

"That was not very romantic Mr. Grey. How the hell do I tell people the story of how we got engaged?"

"I know I am sorry. I just couldn't help it. I got caught up in the moment."

"Is that why you proposed? Because you got caught up in the moment? If so you can take it right back because I don't want you to ask me on a whim."

"No, no. I have thought about it. I just…we were…it just felt right," I narrow my eyes at her. "Did you just say yes because_ you_ got caught up in the moment?"

"Yes…but I don't think I would have answered any different if you did it properly. Make a mental note Grey. Never ask a woman to marry you when she is about to cum….or do…I guess. At that moment you could have asked me to join the circus and I would have agreed," I laugh at him.

"Yea I guess that was not the hearts and flowers you was expecting."

"No, definitely not. But it still doesn't change my answer. I love you and I meant when I said forever."

"Anastasia Steele you have made me the happiest man in the mile high club," I joke.

"Oh god," I roll my eyes and cover my face with my hands. "My father will be so happy to hear that."

"Speaking of. I don't think we should tell anyone until I speak with Ray first to ask his permission. And until I can do this in a respectable way," I say as gaze my eyes over her soft naked body.

"Agreed. But you don't have to ask him. This is not the 18th century."

"No I want to do it properly. I planned on asking him before I asked you but that's a moot point now. As long as we know then everyone else is irrelevant."

**Luke**

"Sawyer," I say into the receiver of my phone.

"Hay Nancy, honeymoon's over. I need you at the apartment ASAP we have a situation and I think we may need to head back to Seattle," Taylor demands.

"What's going on?"

"There has been a breach at The Crossfire. Barney was inspecting the servers or some shit and he noticed someone got into the GEH mainframe through a backdoor connection from Cross Industries."

"Shit. How bad is it?"

"I don't know yet. Christian is on his way back to Seattle now with Ana because he has some business in Portland in the morning so he won't know what happened until he lands."

"Okay I will be right there."

This is the fifth apartment we have seen today. Mia will just have to understand that duty calls. I don't want to disappoint but we have plenty of time to do all this apartment hunting shit. Honestly I don't care which one she picks. Which ever one it is I will probably just buy the whole building anyway so I can control the security.

"I am sorry Mia but we have to go," I say in a rush as the real estate agent is going through her usual spiel about granite and stainless steel appliances.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Mia whines. Oh god not the whining.

"Something came up at GEH. I have to get back to the apartment and we may have to head back to Seattle," I tell her. Clearly needing to get my feet moving towards the door she looks sad and I sign deeply knowing this is going to be an argument. "Do you want to stay or come with me?"

"Ummm…"

"We can take her back Luke. You go on ahead," Carrick tells me. Mia wanted her parents to join us and offer their opinions. Having an attorney there is probably a good idea.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey," I say as I shake his hand. "Mia I will see you when you get back. Don't be long. I love you." I kiss her and run from the apartment post-haste to get back to Christian's apartment.

When I get back Taylor is in the security room talking to Welch and Barney on the phone. He motions me in and alerts them of my presence. Barney tells us that the only files that have been compromised is the companies real estate files as well as the flight manifests that we keep record of for the GEH aircraft fleet.

"Do you have any idea where the connection was accessed?" I ask Barney.

"No Mr. Sawyer. The person who was accessing the files was using a proxy server but not a very good one. The signal that was hit most frequently was from the New York area."

I look at Taylor for answers, "Cross?"

"Doubtful. Him and Christian have an agreement as of today and he is out of town," Taylor shrugs. "Welch get me a full report on what was accessed. Email it to me and I will discuss it with Mr. Grey first thing. I also want extra security posted at Escala. With Luke and I a few hours out I don't know what this person knows so the codes should also be changed at one and sent to me. I want three men posted round the clock. Good men. Also send Reynolds the Sea-tac to gather Mr. Grey and Miss Steele but inform him that he is not to discuss anything in front of Miss Steele. Grey will have my ass if I worry her."

"Ok Taylor. I'm on it."

"Pack up. Time to go home," Taylor tells me as he gathers his paperwork from the desk.

"What? Why would I go home? If the threat is here than someone needs to stay behind."

"Fine. I have to get going so you deal with Christian later. If he wants you back in Seattle than you better get your ass back double time. We will have to increase security as it is with you leaving and I need someone I can trust back home. Any recommendations for Ana's new security? Christian is going to want the best."

"I will put my feelers out. I think Denny Romeo is back and looking for some work."

"Good. Give him a ring and run it by Welch. I have to get out of here. Call me if you need anything Lukie," Taylor says as he punches me in the arm on his way out of the security room.

"Don't fucking call me Lukie."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37-Keep Dreaming

**Christian**

Walking in my playroom always makes me feel powerful. Not in the same way I feel powerful in my business but a power that I have control over everything that happens in here. Everything I could ever imagine, every fantasy is mine whenever and however I choose to fulfill it. When I enter the room the smell of citrus and wood calms me. Looking in the far left corner I see a familiar, pale, naked body bent over the table waiting for instruction. After walking to the chest of drawers and claiming some items that will bring this encounter to award-winning heights I stand behind this beauty and feel the sexual energy bouncing off her. She is aroused and excited and scared all at the same time. As she should be.

Wearing only my faded blue jeans with the button popped open at the top I blindfold her before running my fingernail down her spine causing her to arch her back. I run my nail down the full length of her spine once more than follow it back not stopping until I glide over her ass and through her slick folds. She is gloriously wet for me and the feeling invites my fingers to explore her. With the small bullet shaped vibrator in my hand I slip in inside her and turn it on to a pulsing tempo instead of a steady vibration.

While the toy is working its magic I take the brown riding crop and flick her ass and clit with soft calculated it hits. Hearing the sounds of moaning and pleasure bouncing off the walls fills my ears and makes my cock harden.

"Hush now."

"Yes sir," a raspy voice whispers but I can't register the sound due to the anticipated excitement that hits me when I choose my next weapon of choice.

I drop the riding crop and move on to a hard wooden paddle with holes throughout. This will make her ass a wonderful shade of pink. With the bullet still inserted I step back and lay a hard smack on her ass with the paddle. It feels so good to get out my aggression and I feel in control again. Another smack to the ass harder this time gets me into my zone and I am in full Dom mode. A third and a fourth blow smacks against her ass with such force my hand stings from the vibration of the paddle. This is it… this is me in all my 50 shades…oh god my dick is so hard I can barely contain myself. I pull back and see that her ass is welting up into a fiery red color. One final harsh blow and she is sent over the edge into a mind blowing orgasm. I pull out the bullet and sink myself into her soft tight folds that are still throbbing from her orgasm. As I pound into her at a fierce pace I grab her braided hair and wind it around my wrist to get better leverage. A few more hard thrusts and I empty myself into her before collapsing onto her back.

"Thank you master."

What the fuck? Anastasia doesn't call me master. I remove myself from her and order her to stand. When she complies and I remove the blindfold I realize that it is not Anastasia at all. It is Leila. How the hell did she get in here? Oh my god. I just fucked Leila. How is this happening?

"Leila why are you here."

"To please you master. I only want to please you."

"You shouldn't be here. I love Anastasia. You need to leave."

"What does she have that I don't have?" Leila asks. Her eyes are sad and downturned. I am not going through this with her right now. She needs to get out before Anastasia finds her in here.

"Leila you have to go," I say as I take her arm to usher her out.

In the far corner something catches my eye. It is Anastasia. She was standing in the corner the whole time watching as I paddled and fucked Leila. She looks broken and tears are streaming down her face.

"Anastasia, I can explain."

"No need to explain Christian. I saw it. I saw what you did and how much you enjoyed it. This is what you need. This is what I can't do for you," her voice is eerily calm.

"No Anastasia, it's not what I need. I thought it was you."

What have I done? How could I have been so stupid and not realize it wasn't Ana. 'Because they are all the same Grey. Little brown-haired girls. One no different then the other.' Except Ana is different. She is my more. I love her. I would never hurt her. I would never do what I just did to Leila to her. 'So than you knew it wasn't her? Which is it Grey?' This damn subconscious of mine is to smart for his own damn good.

"It will never be me Christian. I told you I couldn't do these things. I told you I am no good for you. I would have never let you paddle me that way. You should be with someone who can fulfill all your needs," Anastasia kisses my cheek and exits the room.

Oh my god. What have I done? She left me. Again. I am no good for her. I am a dark and twisted son-of-a-bitch. Everything I touch turns to shit. How am I going to fix this? I have to get to her before she goes running back to Cross. I love her.

**Ana**

The warmth of the room is stifling. Sweet is trickling down my back as my body moves with the rhythm of the music. The thump of the drums pounds in my chest and the sound of the guitar fill my ears and as my body looses itself in the reverberation. Standing in front of the stage watching Brett sing while his lips part over the microphone almost seductively. The way his hands caress the microphone is erotic. As Kate and I sway to the sound Brett watches me while he sings with sexy undertones in his voice. His tongue gently moistening his lips between words as he undressed me with his eyes has me nearly panting in my spot. Chancing a quick glance over to Kate to see if she notices shows me she is more interested in Elliot groping her then whatever eye fucking Brett and I are doing.

The music stops and I am backstage with Brett telling him what a great concert it was. With a nod to one of the other band members the room is empty. Brett locks the door and saunters over to me taking his shirt off before he is standing right in front of me. My eyes avert to the black ink that is outlined on his strong arms, his chiseled chest and his perfectly sculpted abs. He is much bulkier than Christian but he doesn't nearly have the power behind his eyes.

As he towers over me, my chest heaves with lust. The arousal and heat thrum through the air in waves. Without even realizing how it happened I am standing perfectly naked in front of him with nothing but a smile on my face. For every step he takes forward I take a step back until I fall onto a dark, black leather couch. Brett hovers over me with lust and desire in his eyes and my legs part to give him the access he is asking for. Mr. Rock god is kissing and biting me all over and my body reacts with ease as he fills me to the hilt with himself.

Thump! Thump! Thump! Someone is knocking at the door but I can't register what is happening. Blood is rushing to my ears and I am mesmerized with the green eyes that are boring into me as pleasure fills me over and over again. Thump! Thump! Thump! CRACK!

The door slams open and Gideon fills the space in the door frame. His chest is heaving and anger is radiating through his body. Gideon walks into the room and slams the door behind him. Brett never stops. He keeps his menacing pace and doesn't avert his eyes from my face. Gideon watches us enjoy each other and I can see his hardness stretching through his designer black slacks. He is enjoying the show but his anger is still visible in the lines in his face.

Gideon walks over to the couch and yanks me out from under Brett by my arms. I am watching his deep blue eyes boring into mine. His inky black hair disheveled around his perfectly chiseled face takes my breath away. His lips crash into mine and can feel his yearning for me in his kiss. His chest rises and falls heavily with each passing breath. Brett is behind me with my legs parted and his fingers inside me. Too much. It is all too much. My body can't register all the decadence that is happening. With a few more thrusts I am coming hard all over Brett's hand as Gideon holds me up by my arms close to his chest.

Gideon takes off his pants and sits on the couch with me facing away from him. He is a big boy by anyone's measure so he takes his time lowering me onto his shaft. With one slow thrust I am stretching over him and he moans with feral need. As he glides me up and down his hands reach around to massage my breasts. Brett is in front of me stroking himself allowing me to adapt to Gideon's girth. After a few more pounding thrusts Brett positions himself so I can take him in my mouth. The feeling of Gideon under me and Brett in front of me makes me moan in pleasure which in turn makes Brett more turned on from the vibrations coming from my mouth. I can feel Gideon's thighs harden and I know he is close. I pull Brett further into my mouth and I can feel him about to cum as well. After a few more hard pulls we are all coming together in perfect harmony. Gideon grinds out the last of his orgasm as I milk him from the inside. Brett holds onto my shoulders tight while I lick him clean. I collapse onto Gideon's rock hard body and catch my breath while closing my eyes.

**Christian**

My eyes shoot open and I gasp in fear. Where am I? Oh my god it was just a dream. She is here. She never left me. Oh thank god.

**Ana**

When I reopen my eyes I am wearing a white dress in a field of wild flowers. Christian is standing next to me in a black suit and classical music fills the air. He takes my hand and we sweetly dance in perfect harmony. I feel like I am walking on air. When I look down I realize I AM walking on air. The earth below us has melted away and Christian holds me tight. I can feel his heartbeat matching mine. His loving Grey eyes watch me and make me feel loved and wanted. No one is the world can compare to Christian. The past is the past and our future is each other. The lust and the empty desire is nothing compared to the love and adoration we have. He is mine and I am his.

I can feel him touching me. I can hear him calling my name. Not in my dreams or in my imagination but he is really here. His scent fills my nostrils and I can feel his heat all around me. He is here.

**Christian**

After some pretty amazing sex, a well-deserved nap, and a painful nightmare, I have the privilege of waking up to the goddess next to me. She looks like Athena wrapped up in a white sheet sleeping soundly next to me. Her chestnut colored hair fanned over the pillow and her ruby, red lips parted slightly as she breathes softly. I could watch her sleep for hours. Her peace brings me peace. Her joy brings me joy. Her presence gives me hope for a future. She has agreed to be my wife and for the rest of my days I will make her happy. I will make her happy and she will be mine.

When I put that ring on her finger she will be truly mine. Mine to treasure, mine to love, and mine to fuck whenever I damn well see fit. All this hearts and flowers nonsense is well and good and all but it has been far too long since I have been in my playroom with her. I want to show her she is enough for me. This vanilla sex is amazing but I want to help Anastasia see how good it can be for us both so she is no longer scared that I need more. I want to take her places she didn't imagine existed. I will have to be slow and patient but she has showed me in the past few weeks that she is up or the challenge and I am pretty sure she can handle some of the excitement that the playroom brings. I understand the hard stuff is off the table but that is fine by me. I couldn't ever do that to her. The belt and the whips and the canes are gone. I want our playroom-hummm our playroom- theres a thought….I want our playroom to be a place of joy for her. I want all the bad memories gone and replaced by memories of sheer bliss. I want the ghosts of my playroom's past to be gone and only Ana's sweet memories to live there.

Anastasia stirs and the sheet falls off her naked breasts. It takes every bit of self-control I can muster not to hop on top of her and fuck her senseless, but all good things must come to an end and we will be landing soon so we have to get up. Teasing is never off the table though. I flick my tongue over her peaked nipple and she stirs a bit more. As I pull off the sheet a little more to expose her other breast she arches her back to me. She is always so responsive to my touch and I can feel my dick hardening. Damn it. Game over. We really have to get up. I can't get myself so worked up yet.

"Anastasia," I whisper as I gently kiss her neck.

"Hummm."

"Baby you have to wake up. We will be landing soon."

"Ummmm," she groans and rolls over onto her stomach.

"Come on beautiful girl. You can't get in the car naked." I snicker.

Her eyes flick open and for a moment she looks...lost, scared even. When our eyes meet she relaxes and lets out a small chuckle. I look at her confused and crinkle my brows.

"What's so funny?"

"Just a silly dream."

"Care to share?"

"Uh…no."

"No, huh. Well, Miss Steele. I think you have misbehaved in your dreams. You're intriguing me to probe further into your psyche. Dreams are a window to your subconscious you know. "

"Really, well if me in a white dress and you in a dark suite surrounded by a meadow of wild flowers is misbehaving then I am guilty and may need to be punished again."

She flips on top of me and kisses me deeply as I fun my hands up and down the outside of her thighs.

"Maybe you do. But it will have to wait. We are landing soon and we need to get dressed."

"Fine. I can't wait to be home anyway. I feel like I haven't been in a long time."

"I am glad that you consider Escala home already."

"Do I have a choice in the matter? I am not going back to the apartment that you bathed Leila in and besides I would miss you too much. I kind of like waking up with you Mr. Grey."

"Glad to hear it. Miss Steele because I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Luke**

"Mia I have told you I am sorry. There was an issue that I needed to take care of and I had to go."

"Yea, I know Luke you told me already. Christian comes first. I get it. What was so pressing that you had to leave in a hurry."

"Mia that's not fair. I still work for your brother. I was doing my job. You know I can't tell you what I was doing."

"Is it always going to be like this? Your life is not your own? Christian snaps his fingers and you run like a lap dog and I am not allowed to even know what you're doing."

"This is my job Mia. Stop being such a brat about this. There is a certain level of privacy that I cannot breach with you."

"A brat! You think I am being a brat? You left me standing there with the realtor and my parents totally mortified while you ran to Christian's aide."

"And I apologized for that. You can choose to be an adult and accept it or you can choose to be a child and pout."

Mia crosses her arms over her chest and I know our dinner plans are out the door. She needs to understand that my job is to protect people. It is not 9 to 5 as she would like and there will be times I will have to run out to handle a situation. That is why I am opening my own business. Once I do I won't have to be at anyone's beck and call. I will have employees to handle that for me.

"This is bullshit Luke. You can't run out every time Christian has a psycho tied to his bed or something," Mia says and holds her hand over her mouth as soon as the words are out.

Her eyes widen with fear as I piece together what she just said. My face gets cold and angry. Why would she say that? I know the bluntness of Mia is astounding but I am not curious on how much she actually knows about Christian's lifestyle. I grab her elbow and lead her to the office. I don't want Grace and Carrick to hear anything that may flow out of Mia's mouth.

"Sit!" I tell her in a very angry tone. I don't want Christian's shit rolling around in my wife's head. "Spill Mia. Why would you say what you said?"

"I am sorry Luke. I didn't mean to…I don't know…"

"What do you know Mia? Tell me," I lower my tone to a whisper.

"I have seen it Luke," she says while twisting her hands in her lap and looking at the floor.

"Seen what?"

She will have to be very specific for me to broach this subject with her.

"Jesus Luke don't play dumb with me. I know what my brother does in his spare time. The kinky sex clubs he goes to. I have been there. I saw it for myself."

Holy shit. I don't know how to talk to her about this. She is going to need to be really specific. God damn it, how does she know about any of this.

"Tell me what you think you know Mia. What do you mean by you were there? What exactly did you see?"

"I'm sorry Luke. I didn't want to make you mad. I am just being a brat you are right. Lets forget about this."

"No, you will tell me exactly what you are talking about right now."

After a few uncomfortable moments I take a deep breath and calm down. Greys BDSM shit would scare the hell out of any normal human being and for Mia to have somehow seen a part of it…well lets just say my emotions aren't exactly in check right now.

"Mia, please. You can tell me, baby. I want to know," I plead with her.

She looks uncomfortable as if she is reliving a bad memory. But soon finds her voice.

"Last year, before I left for Paris, I wanted to spend some time with Christian so he invited me to stay with him for the weekend. He was in his office working for most of the day then he told me he had to leave for a few hours. He looked stressed out and angry. I didn't want to be alone so after he left I followed him. I was mad that he was blowing me off and I wanted to see why. I followed him until he stopped at some club. When he went inside I got angrier because I thought he had a date or something. I was pissed that he would rather spend time with someone other than me when I was leaving in a few days. I went in after him to give him a piece of my mind when I saw him walking through a door toward the back of the club. When I went to follow him Mrs. Lincoln stopped me," she stops and looks at my face. I am trying to keep on a passive mask but any time Elena Lincoln is mentioned I tend to be on high alert.

"Go on."

"Mrs. Lincoln took me to an office and asked why I was there. I explained that I followed Christian and I wanted to speak with him. She started telling me what kind of club this was and she told me I shouldn't be here. I told her I wasn't leaving without my brother and she just sat there looking at me for a while before asking me some pretty personal questions."

"What kind of personal questions?"

"Luke I don't want to talk about this," Mia looks back up to me searching my eyes for some understanding. Now it is the husband in me that is intrigued with her story and not Christian's security.

"It is alright Mia. Tell me please." I take her hand and sit close to her. Whatever she is about to tell me I am not going to like but I have to be here for her as her husband and her friend.

"She was asking if I was a virgin. How I like to have sex. Personal sexual stuff like that."

Mia pauses waiting for me to say something. If this is going in the direction I think it is going there is going to be one hell of a fall out for Elena Lincoln.

"Keep going Mia. Than what happened?"

"She asked if I wanted to see the kind of stuff that Christian was doing. I was curious so I said yes. She led me downstairs to a long hallway with doors on either side. I could hear whips cracking and people moaning. It was dark and I didn't actually see any people but I could hear them. Once we got to the end of the hall she opened a door and we both stepped inside. It was dark but cozy. There was a warmth to the room even know there was all kinds of whips and stuff hanging all around. When I asked Mrs. Lincoln what this was she said that it is a place for men and woman to meet and start a contractual relationship. Kind of like a dating service. She told me that some men with money find it hard to meet woman and are always looking for sweet girls like me to pamper and spoil," Mia's voice cracks and I feel her tears fall on my hand as I hold hers in her lap.

"Than what?"

"She asked if I was interested in meeting a nice guy who would treat me like a princess. She went on and on about how this was how rich powerful men meet good girls. She made it all sound really nice. Like it was a secret that no one else knew."

I bet she did. Some secret. Grey is going to flip out when he finds out and I am going to kill Elena Lincoln.

"Keep going Mia. Tell me."

"She said she had a nice man she wanted me to meet. She said he was a new there and he was looking for a girl about my age. She told me that since I was leaving in a few days this man would occupy my time until I left. I figured since Christian was off doing god knows what, Elliot was off doing god knows who, and my parents were busy working I would give it a shot. She told me I didn't have to have sex with him unless I wanted to…Luke she just made it all sound so innocent," Mia looks to me as if she is pleading her case. I can only imagine what comes next.

"It's okay Mia. Are you okay baby? I need to know the rest but if you need a minute…"

"No it's ok. I have to tell you this. You are my husband and I should tell you. I am just so…ashamed."

"You have no reason to be ashamed. You didn't know what was going on. Elena Lincoln should be the one ashamed. She took advantage of you."

Mia shakes her head and continues, "She left the room and came back with a guy in his early twenties. His name was Blake and she said he recently graduated from Yale and was working at his father's company. She left us to talk and after about an hour I agreed to have dinner with him the following night. He was very nice. He talked about his family and college. He was interested in me going to Paris and wanted to know all about me," Mia gives a tight smile as she says the last part. "We went to dinner and hung out for the next three nights. He was a perfect gentleman in every way from holding doors to pulling out my chair. Blake was a real charmer. The night before I left for Paris I told my family I was staying at a friend's house after the farewell dinner at my parents. I said my good-byes and Blake sent his driver for me. When I got there he was very sweet. He kissed me and poured me a glass of wine. We danced and as the night went on he said he wanted to show me his playroom. I was expecting some exaggerated arcade or something but when he opened the door I was shocked. There was a room that looked like the basement room in the club. It made me uncomfortable. Blake started to kiss me and told me how he wanted me to act. Even called me his sub. I didn't know what that meant so he explained it in more detail. I asked him some questions and he grew impatient. He said he though I was experienced and when I told him I never did this before he led me out of the room and closed the door. He was agitated but then he calmed down. I apologized for misleading him. He offered me another glass of wine and we talked some more. I felt a little funny afterward. Like I was tired. I probably had too much to drink. I don't remember falling asleep but when I woke up I was tied to his bed and he was spanking me with a paddle. I am not sure how I got there but I know it hurt. When he was done he untied me and we had sex. I don't remember much about that night. I didn't even start to remember until I was in Paris. The memory came back in pieces. The only reason I knew it was real and not a dream was because my ass hurt the next day and I had a 8 hour flight to sit on it. When he took me to the airport the next day he thanked me for a lovely evening and gave me a going away present in the form of a diamond pendant. He said it was to remember him by."

This fucker drugged and raped her. From the way she tells the story she doesn't see it that way, or maybe she doesn't want to face it. My poor girl. She is so innocent and naïve she doesn't know what happened to her was not consensual. God damn Christian and his bullshit and God help Elena Lincoln when I get my hands on her.

"Mia. Are you okay?"

"Yea. It is just weird I guess. I have never drank so much that I forget. I never told Christian. He would be mad if he knew I spent the night with someone like that. He is always so protective over me and I don't want him to worry about me. Anyway, I know that Christian was into that stuff too otherwise he wouldn't have been at that club so I guess that explains the no girlfriend thing. I don't want to embarrass him by telling him I followed him so can we just leave it be. It is embarrassing enough knowing I drank too much and had sex with someone I hardly knew. I don't need my brother knowing about it too."

I completely ignore her request to not tell Christian. You better well believe I will be discussing this with him. He is partly to blame for this happening. He led her there and he led her right to Elena.

"As long as you are okay baby. That's all that matters."

"I'm fine Luke. Really. I just thought you needed to know."

"Thank you for telling me. Now…how about some dinner."

We stand and embrace for who knows how long. I just want to hold my girl and keep her safe from the world around us.

A/N- I know I am going to be crucified for my dream sequence but I got so many PM requesting the threesome that Ana was thinking about in the board room I had to do it. Sorry that some of you think Ana is being slutty. I don't think she is but to each his own. Please also remember that Christian and Ana's dreams didn't happen. The talk between Luke and Mia does have a purpose I promise but it won't come out until much later. Hope you all enjoy.


	38. Chapter 38

THIS CHAPTER IS FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY.

Chapter 38-Everyone gets some

**Christian**

Reynolds picks up Anastasia and I from the airport and takes us back to Escala. I took the liberty to order takeout from the Italian place Ana likes and we pick it up on our way home. She offered to cook but I just want to relax for the rest of the night with my girl before I have to work in the morning. Ros alerted me that there is an issue with a deal in Portland that needs my personal attention. With all the time I have been away lately it was necessary to come back and assist Ros.

Before we arrive at Escala I notice a voicemail message from Taylor alerting me that the codes have been changed and I should call Luke to get a briefing on an urgent matter. Taylor and Gail apparently are on their way back and I am curious what could have happened in the few hours I have been in the air.

My phone call with Luke and Welch is enough to send me into a blind fury. How the hell could this happen? Barney is included in this call and he tells me that the threat has been fixed but there was a backdoor in Cross Industries main server. He has fixed the issue and as far as we can tell the properties and aircraft manifests are the only things accessed. I tell Welch that I want a full sweep of the properties as well as my personal team to look over the jets and Charlie Tango. I was just in the jet and who knows what could have happened if someone tampered with it. I don't even want to think of it considering Anastasia was with me. Security will have to be pumped up. I don't want to take any chances with Ana's safety. After going over all the specifics and putting a game plan in place Luke asks that I Skype him after the conference call to discuss a private matter. I let him know that he needs to give me an hour. I would like to join my fiancé for dinner at some point this evening.

**Ana**

After arriving home Christian retreated to his office. I took this opportunity to unpack and take a shower before dinner. Who knows how long Christian will be hauled up in there. The warmth of the water feels good on my skin. It has been a long exhausting day and I just want to wash it all away.

I reflect on what happened today from the meeting with Gideon, to meeting a rock star, to watching Christopher finally get what was coming to him, the sex on the plane, the confession of my deepest secrets, and who can forget the most inappropriate proposal known to man followed by a dream that could we written as a dear penthouse letter. Being Christian's girlfriend was never dull so I can't wait to see what craziness being his fiancé will bring.

Once I am dried and dressed in comfortable clothes I decide to warm up our food and drag Christian from work long enough to eat. I am sure it will be an all nighter from the urgency in his tone when he said he had so take a call in the office. The man is a workhorse. I hope that once we are married and settled, he will learn to relax and we can spend more time together.

With a glass of wine in my hand I look out to the Seattle skyline while the food warms. I am trying to imagine what it would be like to be Mrs. Christian Grey. Can I take the pressure that a lifestyle such as this brings? The media attention? The gossip columns constantly writing what they perceive to be truth? Him working all hours of the day and night? Subs popping up all over the city? Elena..urgh…she may be the most difficult of all. I can't handle her being around all the time. She is a nuisance and a part of Christian's past that needs to go away.

I have never wanted to be married to a billionaire. Money and wealth like Christian's doesn't appeal to me. Once we are married I will have to get used to the extravagance that surrounds me now. Christian likes to lavish me with nice things but the comfortableness of the whole idea of me accepting expensive gifts is lost on him. He has always been surrounded by money. I have led a meager life so far and I am happy working for every penny. I don't want to stop working and be some kind of trophy wife. I want to earn my keep and be successful on my own terms.

Christian's arms snaking around my waist startles me from my thoughts. He holds me close to his chest and I lean into him absorbing all the Christian Grey I can before he goes back into hiding.

"Food smells good."

"Yea, let me get it. I was keeping it warm. I didn't know how long you would be."

"I am almost done. I just have to take a call with Sawyer after dinner then I am yours until tomorrow morning."

"All mine, huh. To do with as I please?" I giggle.

"Depends on what you had in mind. And if you keep giggling I don't know if we will make it through dinner," Christian says as he kisses me on the nose. "Now get my food wench." Christian slaps my behind playfully.

I have it in my right mind to strip down naked and slap on an apron to finish preparing the food by I know Reynolds is around here somewhere. Better luck next time Grey.

**Gideon**

"Evaaaa!" I yell up the stairs. After a few seconds she doesn't answer. "Evaaaa!"

"Jesus Cross where's the fire," she says as she exits the room wearing a robe fresh from the shower.

"In my pants but that is besides the point. I am going for a run. I will be back in an hour. Stay here. Don't let anyone in."

"Why are you expecting company?"

"No smartass, I am just making sure you don't get kidnapped while I am gone. I don't really know anyone around here so I am just taking precautions."

"Okay. Since it looks like the next house is pretty far away I don't see that as a problem. What do you want for dinner? The fridge seems to be pretty well stocked."

"There are some steaks in there. I can cook them on the grill when I get back from my run."

She walks down the stairs and I can see her robe parting as she descends down the steps.

"Hurry back handsome," she says as she kisses me on the forehead. I better make this a quick run.

My dick is hard from thinking about Eva naked under her robe so after a mile or so I head back toward the house. As I approach the house I see Eva lying on the lounge chair outside. It is not until I get to the top of the stairs that I see she is laying on the lounge chair completely naked while lying on her stomach. I follow the vision in front of me from head to toe. Her naturally blond hair accentuated only by the sun is pulled up in a messy bun on the top of her head. Her slim body is sun kissed and glowing. Her tight round ass is exposed and heaven help me I can't possibly resist her while she is lying here like this.

Eva must have fallen asleep because she doesn't realize I am here at all. Her breathing has not changed and she has not even stirred since I have stood here watching her. This excites me and pisses me off at the same time. Any passer by could have walked up here and had his way with her. For now I will do just that and I can discuss the error of her ways later. No way I am missing out on the opportunity to take advantage of my fiancé in all her nakedness.

After stripping off my clothes and removing my shoes quietly, I swing my leg over the lounger and place my hands on either side of her shoulders gripping the sides being very cautious not to touch her. The monster in my nether region however has a mind of his own so I can't get as close as I would like but her ear is my main focus.

Getting my mouth close enough to her ear so my words are barely a whisper I tell her, "you can continue to sleep if you want Angel or you can turn over so I can worship you like the goddess you are."

Eva startles at first but then realizes it is me who is casting a shadow on her body causing her to heat up with excitement. I blow in her ear and across her shoulder blades. She flips over and drinks me in before my lips crash into hers. My mouth absorbs her moans and since there is no need to keep my dick off her I lower my hips and kneel on the lounger encapsulating her body under mine. With the flat of my tongue I lick her neck and breasts before stopping to flick her nipples with the tip. As my hands find their way to her warm pussy I stretch her with two fingers preparing her for my girth. I have always been a snug fit when it comes to Eva so preparing her properly benefits us both. I don't want her to be in any pain as I enter her. I want to be able to give her all of me inch by inch.

"Happy to see me Ace?" she says as my cock lifts off her stomach than slaps back down. It has a mind of its own I swear. Eve brings out the worst in him.

"I am always happy to see you Eva. I see you are more than ready for me." I part her legs with my knees. "Wrap your legs around me," I tell her.

The top of her back is still on the lounger. Her ass is on my thighs and I have a full view of her whole body. I slide into her slowly and Eva's eyes roll back in her head. I hold onto the tops of her thighs and slide myself in and out of her pacing myself as I feel her tightness around my aching cock.

"Fuck Eva, you are so wet Angel. Tell me what you want. Tell me how you want it."

"I want you to grind into me Gideon. I want to feel you all the way to the base."

Her wish is my command as always. I gently slide all ten inches into her tunnel of love and rotate my hips giving her the friction she requested. She reaches down to massage her clit and the beauty of it all is exciting. She is moaning so loud I swear the neighbors are going to come out to watch the marvelous site that is us fucking each other.

I can't take this anymore and I need to move in and out of her. As I slam into her balls deep her tits shift up and down. The site of her in the late afternoon sun in all her naked glory is heaven. She is tightening up on me and I can feel myself building also. I pull out and flip her over. It is her beautiful ass I want to see slapping against me. As I slip back into her she groans with excitement, which only spurs me on all the while meeting me thrust for thrust.

"Harder Gideon. I want it rough."

Rough huh. Well all right. She asked for it. I grip my hand into her blond locks and grip her hair tight. She likes that and gasps in appreciation.

"Harder, Gideon, harder."

Jesus this woman is relentless. I wont hurt her. If that is what she is asking I won't do it. I have told her this before. I slap her ass as I pull her back toward me by her hair and grind into her wet pussy. She seemed to like that too. From between her legs she reaches under and tugs on my balls. This action sends me over the edge and I pump my seed into her right as she climaxes. This woman is my sexual equal in every way and I can't wait to fuck her like this for the next fifty years.

**Eve**

Well that pretty much went according to plan. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist me if I was already sprawled out naked as the day I was born.

"Was this all for me or were you trying to give our new neighbors a good old fashion 'welcome to the neighborhood' peep show."

"It was all for you."

"Damn right all for me so next time lets take this party indoors before we get arrested for indecent exposure. If the sight of you didn't get them talking I am sure you screaming fuck me harder got their attention."

I laugh at his comment and sit up to kiss him on the lips. I can feel warm frothy liquid dripping down my thighs so I guess I need another shower before dinner.

"Bath?" Gideon asks reading my thoughts.

"Yup. Lets go tiger. Time to get you clean so you can cook me some food. I'm starving," I say as I stand up next to him.

"You are the woman, aren't you supposed to cook?"

"Pffft…wrong woman. If you are marring me for my domestic skills outside of the bedroom you are going to be severely short changed."

"You can cook. I have seen you cook. You cooked for us when your father visited New York."

"No. I _helped_ my father cook. And Mexican food I can do. If there is one thing I learned from my father it is that all Hispanic woman cook. Apparently by Abuela was a kick ass cook and taught my father how to do it since he was a single guy and she didn't want him to starve after she died."

"I always forget you are Hispanic. The blond hair throws me I guess. But your tanned skin and J-Lo booty should be a dead give away," he says appreciatively as he grabs my ass to pull me closer to his face. I gasp at his comment. I do not have a J-Lo booty. It is a bit thick for my size but I do enough working out to keep it under control.

"Fuck you Cross. My ass is not that big," I scold him while looking behind me. Gideon climbs off the lounger and walks behind me.

He pulls me back to his chest and talks directly into my ear, "Oh honey it is just perfect. There is nothing I like seeing more than your plump ass slapping against me. Why do you think I am always trying to fuck you from behind," Gideon laughs and steps back so I can't slap him.

I run after him and he takes the stairs two at a time until we are in the bathroom and he catches me by the waist. It is times like this I realize what I was walking away from. This man…this perfect man, is mine. All mine. I don't know how I could have seen him any other way. He is sweet and caring and loving and…mine.

**Christian**

After a nice dinner with Ana I reluctantly retreat back to my office to talk to Sawyer. He better make this quick. I have…things to do.

The video feed comes up and I see Sawyer answer.

"Sawyer."

"Christian, we have a problem. It involves Mia," he says. His voice is low and cold. His brows are knitted and I can see his jaw clenching.

"Oh? Is she alright? What's happened?" I lean my elbows onto my desk and stare at him intensively.

"Look I don't know how to say this but I am not going to lie. I may cross the line with you during this conversation. Right now I am speaking to you as your brother-in-law and I am pretty fucking pissed off right now."

"What the fuck did I do?"

I would never hurt Mia. He better get to the damn point pretty quick. I don't like this brother-in-law bullshit he is giving me. I am still his employer and he better mind his manners. He is lucky I let him call me by my name.

"I don't even know where to start. You didn't do anything intentionally…really. It is that bitch Elena Lincoln."

"What does Elena have to do with Mia? Sawyer damn it tell me what the fuck happened."

"Before I tell you, you have to know that I never broke your confidence. What I am about to tell you I neither confirmed or denied any knowledge of your…life choices."

Jesus Christ. What the hell is going on? I knew him being married to Mia was going to be an issue.

"Understood, now tell me what the fuck is happening."

Sawyer tells me in detail what Mia told him. Anger is radiating off me. Sawyer is pissed beyond anything I can comprehend. Elena has crossed a line that she can never recover from. I am going to destroy her as soon as I find out who this Blake fucker is that raped my sister. Thank god Mia doesn't remember but I will need to discuss with her my…life choices...as Sawyer so eloquently put it. I need to explain that I don't do things like this Blake guy. I would never rape or drug anyone to have sex with them.

"Sawyer did she say what this guys last name was. He is going to pay for what he did to her. I will make sure of that."

"No Christian you won't. She is my wife and I will take care of this myself. I am not asking your permission to destroy Elena, I am only giving you the heads up that it is going to happen and if you were smart you would pull away from her completely before she drags you down with her."

"What are you going to do?"

"The less you know the better. Just see what you can find from Elena about who this Blake guy is. Let me know if anything comes up and for everyone's sake don't tell Mia I told you this. She would kill me."

"She is my sister. I will do what I can. Any relationship, business or otherwise, with Elena will be severed ASAP. I want to know what you know and I will make that fucker pay."

"Yea, well she is my wife and I will take it from here Christian. I will let you in on what I know but I will handle it as I see fit."

I can't promiss him that I won't take matters into my own hands if I find this cocksucker. Why the hell did she follow me? What would possess Elena to involve her in our lifestyle? Mia is sweet and innocent and she doesn't deserve to be in the same category as Elena and me. Fucking Elena. That woman will get her due.

"Okay," I sigh in defeat. I know Sawyer is just trying to do what he sees fit for his wife. If it were Ana I wouldn't want anyone to interfere. "I'm sorry Mia got dragged into this. Elena will pay for what she did. She went too far."

"No argument there. Look I will call you when I have more info. I just thought you would want to know and I want to make it very clear that I didn't tell her anything. I would never break your confidence like that. I know you are my employer but we are family now so your secrets are safe with me."

"Thank you Sawyer. That means a lot to me."

"No problem. Bye."

"Yea, bye."

Elena was trying to make my little sister a sub, huh. That bitch will pay for this dearly. She is finished. Her salons will be liquidated in the morning. She is cut off completely. I will have nothing more to do with that evil bitch. She has gone too far. It's just a shame I didn't see her for who she truly is sooner. I thought I owed her for helping me but I know now she is an opportunistic bitch who only cares about herself. Well no more. As of this very moment Elena Lincoln is cut off. I have to calm down. I know I have to talk to Elena and get some answers first but I can't do that while I am so worked up. I am coming out of my skin. I want to hit something. I need to get out of here and run off some of this energy or get to the gym.

My brain is going into overdrive trying to remember that day. I remember leaving Mia here because there was a huge deal going down and I was between subs. Elena set up a meeting with me and Susanna. I took her into the dungeon to test her out. It wasn't until after I beat her with the cane and fucked her so hard she couldn't walk after, that I signed her up. She was my last sub before Ana. I just needed to work out some of the tension before I went crazy. By the time I got back home Mia was here. She was happy and we went for dinner at my club. She did seem preoccupied and nervous but I thought it was because of her trip. I was so worried about the business deal that I didn't pay too much attention.

I slam the door to my office open and walk right into the bedroom. Ana is on the bed reading and she must see the anger in my face because her eyes widen as I walk past her into the closet. I grab my shorts and t-shirt and begin to strip my clothes off when she enters the closet.

"Christian what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I am going for a run."

Ana walks towards me and puts her soft warm hand on my shoulder. Her being so close drains some of the tension but the anger is still in there. She knows me well enough to know that her presence is a salve to me. She wraps her arms around my waist and I still. Her scent fills my nostrils and I hold her close letting out the breath that was holding in my lungs. We don't move. We don't talk. Her being here and comforting me is enough and she knows it. It is so nice to have her with me. God if I had met her years ago none of this mess would be happening. My life would be so much different. She brings me…peace.

**Ana**

Well there goes our night. I knew the second he stormed into this room that he was seriously pissed. Since he is letting me hug him it is apparent that he is for once not mad at me. He holds onto me like a security blanket and I can feel his body relax under my hold. He stripped off his clothes and is only wearing his shorts so I may be able to convince him to work off the rest of his tension on me. This could be fun.

"Better now?"

"Baby, you always know how to make me feel better," Christian, says and he hugs me tighter and lays a soft kiss on my temple.

"We could go in the playroom and work out the rest of your tension."

Christian stills in my arms. His body gets rigid and his breathing starts to get more erratic.

"Ana…I…I can't go back in there."

"Why not?" I ask as I pull away to look at his face. He looks panicked. His face is white and ashen. "Christian, what is it?"

"Ana the last time we were in there I lost control and you left me. I can't have that happen again. I don't have the compulsion to hurt you but being in that room," Christian swallows hard before continuing. "Being in that room is like a drug. I am like an addict and although the need isn't there I don't want to chance the urge to hurt you."

"Christian don't be silly. I know you would never do that to me again. I trust you. You would never hurt me."

"You may be sure but I…I just can't. Not yet."

My face falls and I feel a tinge of disappointment. It must be apparent in my face because he immediately picks up on it and looks at me quizzically.

"You're not happy about that?"

"Well, no. I like some of the stuff we do in there. Not the hard stuff but I like to play. Not all of out time in there was bad."

"Baby we can play right here. Do you want to play?" He laughs as he cups my face with his hands forcing me to look right in his eyes. My face heats up from embarrassment and I nod. "Okay. Strip down to your panties and get on the bed. I will be right back," Christian tells me before he kisses me on the nose and heads out of the bedroom.

**Christian**

Playtime verses a run. Hummm. I think a good hard fuck can do just as much good as a hard run. Ana wants to go back in the playroom but I can't go in there with all this anger pulsing through me. The canes and whips are gone but I don't want to chance that I will loose control again and hurt her.

Stepping into this room is bittersweet. A place that was my place of solace is now tainted with the memory of Anastasia leaving me. I take a deep cleansing breath before retrieving the spreader bar from the bottom drawer. This will be a new experience for Ana and I great way for me to rein in my anger by taking control of her completely and satisfying both of us at the same time. This certainly will be fun.

As I approach my room Anastasia has decided that even though we are not in the playroom she will be a good little sub. Not necessary, but she does enjoy the roleplaying so I will oblige. She is in only her panties kneeling by the door when I walk in. I throw the bar on the bed and stand in front of her. I can see a small smile tugging on her lips and it in turn makes me smile. I can't be a proper Dom with a grin on my face so I stand there for a minute to compose myself before telling her to stand then lie on the bed. Her pure white skin plays well with her light pink lace panties. The voyeur in me just wants to stand here and watch her all night but my dick has a different plan. I pick up the bar and her eyes widen.

"This is a spreader bar. It has restraints for your hands and ankles. For now I am just going to cuff your ankles," I tell Ana and show her the bar searching for her approval before restraining her. She nods and I continue.

I cuff her to the bar and run my pinky around the leather cuff to make sure it is not to tight. I press the small button in the middle to allow the bar to open wider. Ana grins at me and I explain that this device allows me to have full control of her. My display of flipping her over on her stomach then back amuses her which excites me. She is completely at my mercy to do with as I see fit. Right now I see fit to fuck her from behind for as long as she can endure.

I am sure she is wet already but I always take care of my girl first. I lick and suck her body until she is properly primed for me. Her first orgasm rips through her in waves since she can't close her legs to stifle the pleasure. I flip her over and sink myself deep inside her. She gasps at the feeling and asks that I take it slow until she gets accustomed to it. Not the behavior of a proper sub but I don't care because the role playing was for her enjoyment not mine. I don't see her as my sub and I don't feel the need to hold her to any terms outside of playing the part. She has managed to make a shitty situation better by allowing me to regain some control and for that I am grateful.

"Ok, I am good now," she tells me and I slap into her balls deep. She likes it and moans in pleasure.

I slow down and tease her with my tip. She is bucking her hips back to deepen my thrusts but I decide to ignore her pleas and tickle her G-spot with my cock instead. This is all very new to Ana and the pleasure I get from making her cum this way for the first time excites me. Every new sexual experience she has is because of me and I fucking love it. No one has ever seen her creamy white ass sticking high into the air as my cock hides itself deep in her flowering pussy. He muscles are beginning to tighten and I slam into her harder and harder as she calls my name.

"Chrisssstian…ohhh god…I…"

"I know baby feel it."

"ahhhhh"

I watch my dick slide in and out of her wet folds and I can't hold on much longer. The sight of her makes me what to cum on contact but I have to let her ride hers out first. She is so close I can feel it. I slap her ass and she groans before gripping my cock with all her muscle strength from the inside. She explodes around me and the increased slickness allows me to sink deeper into her and as I find my own release I see yellow spots before my eyes. My mind goes blank and my own orgasm nearly knocks me off my feet. Holy mother fucker how does this keep happening? Her sex can make me forget my name. She is amazing in every way and I am completely and utterly sated.

**Taylor**

This flight is taking forever. I just want to get home, fuck my girl, and get some sleep. Sitting in first class does have its perks though. Gail has decided to wear a skirt on her return journey home so the dim lights and the back corner seats allow for a certain level of privacy. I insist that she drapes a blanket over herself because it is drafty in the cabin. Bullshit of course. I just want her covered up as I finger fuck her at thirty thousand feet. My hand is splayed over her thigh as she reads some shitty romance novel. I inch my way up towards my version of Disneyland because fuck me if her pussy isn't the happiest place on earth. Gail gets my game and clamps down on my hand with her own legs. Lot of good that did because all she managed to do was trap my fingers between her thighs. I lay my head back on the headrest and turn toward her. She doesn't falter from reading her book but a small, annoyed smile perks up on her lips. She doesn't fool me. Gail Jones is just as kinky as I am. She plays the whole "lady on the street and whore in the bedroom" role very well.

"Jason," she says in a warning tone without lifting her eyes off the page.

"Yes baby," I croak out sweetly.

She puts her head back on the seat and looks over to me narrowing her eyes. If she didn't have a smirk on her face I would think she means business. She lays her book on the tray in front of her and scoots closer to me in her seat bending her knee slightly so she is now more open to me. Fuck yes. I know she wouldn't deny me. I remove my hand and drape my arm over her shoulder and cozy under the blanket with her so I can use my other hands to play her body like an instrument. I know what she likes and how she likes it. Only problem is, she is a screamer. She will have to be quiet if we are going to pull this off without getting arrested for indecent exposure.

I run my hand up her thigh again and slide my finger right into her sex. What the hell? I look down at her and she giggles.

"I know you well enough to know you would try something so if you are looking for my panties they are in my purse," she whispers into my mouth before kissing me.

That's my girl. I kiss her lips and run my tongue along the rip of her mouth before slipping it past her teeth and allowing her soft tongue to glide over mine. Shit, this woman is like a fine wine. She only got better with age.

As my pinky runs gently through her slickness she moans slightly into my mouth. Fuck that's hot. I cup her sex and the urgency of the motion startles her. I need to feel her warmth on my hand. Well…I need to feel it on my dick but I will take what I can get at this moment. I slide my middle finger into her and her sweet pussy accepts it with open arms. She is already wet. I don't even care that whatever she was readying possibly got her all lathered up for me because right now her wetness is doing things to my crotch and I don't know if I can contain it.

As we continue to make out in the darkness I slide my finger out and rub her throbbing nub in small circles. I can tell I am doing something right because she takes a deep breath in trying not to moan out loud. Her pleasure is evident in her face and then she takes me by surprise by clamping her hand over my junk causing me to jerk in my seat. Brownie points for being bold Mrs. Jones.

"Gail no," I tell her quietly as she fumbles with my zipper to set me free.

"Shhhh, you will need to be quiet Mr. Taylor."

Is she playing with me? Me touching her is one thing but her setting me free is another. How the hell am I going to finish? Who the hell cares? Her warm hand on me is sending electronic pulses throughout my body. I continue to assault her with nothing more than my fingers and then she does something that I have only ever seen done in porn. The woman actually retracts her hand and licks it from palm to finger before returning it under the blanket. Holy shit I think I am going over before she does. Keep it together Taylor. I double my pace on Gail and she turns her head into my shoulder and bites down hard, as she is getting closer. I return my middle finger to her opening and my palm rubs her clit as I go knuckle deep. Her hips are grinding into me, her hand stills on my cock as she tries to silently ride her orgasm.

After a few seconds Gail looks back up to me and kisses my lips. I am vaguely aware that her hand is still on my engorged member. The devilish look in her eyes is exciting and scary as hell. She looks around the plane to see if anyone has notices our little tryst in the corner. Most of the passengers have fallen asleep and the lights are dark so we are safe. Gail moves her hand up and down my shaft again in slow leisurely strokes. My legs stiffen and I know I am going to blow at any second but I don't want to do it on the underside of this blanket.

"Gail, baby. Let go. I have do this in the men's room."

She shakes her head in the negative and doesn't let go. Instead she pokes her head under the blanket and slips my cock in her warm mouth. A moan escapes my mouth and she humms deep in her throat. Fuck this feels good. I don't care if the whole damn airline is watching because this is amazing. With a few more bobs of her head I completely blow into her mouth. In four even strides I am spent. Gail comes back up for air and her usually perfect blond hair is messy from the static from the blanket. She runs her hands over her hair and sits up straight before opening her book and returning back to her normal self. The flight attendant walks by and Gail asks for a bottle of water like nothing just happened while I'm glued to my seat from fear she knows what just went down. When the flight attendant walks away I stuff myself back into my pants and try to settle my breathing. The flight attendant hands Gail the bottle of water and she thanks her like the proper lady she is while I am completely stunned. How the hell is she is so cool and collected. If I hadn't known better I would think I just dreamed it all. She is as cool as a cucumber while my head is still wrapping itself around the last ten minutes. Gail giggles and I turn to her to see her amused by my shock. Proper lady my ass.


	39. Chapter 39

Sorry for the lack of updates. I had this done but I wanted it to be longer. Life had other plans so here but I didn't want you to have to wait any longer then necessary. I will try and get another chapter up by Sat. Enjoy.

Chapter 39-Dinner Plans

**Christian**

Christ this fucking meeting is boring. I really needed to come all the way home for this shit. This old bastard is going on and on about how he started his company and how he had visions of it staying in the family. Blah, blah, blah…I could have had this wrapped up already. His grandson, BJ Thompson, has managed to run his family business into the ground and unless they agree to my proposal they will be on skid row and junior over here will have to figure out another way to finance the string of nightclubs he has planned on opening. Apparently sustainable businesses like owning the west coasts biggest freight yard are a thing of the past when there is clubbing to be done. Don't get me wrong in the right market clubs and nightlife can be a profitable venture but it seems to me by his nonchalant attitude, he just wants to party.

"Mr. Thompson, it seems that everything is in order. The papers will be sent over to your office first thing Monday morning for your signature," I smile and shake the older gentleman's hand. "If you have any further concerns feel free to contact my office."

"Thank you Mr. Grey," BJ rises and shakes my hand after his grandfather. "My new club just opened in Seattle. I am personally inviting you as my guest any time. It would be my pleasure."

I am sure it would asshole. The media attention alone that you would get from Christian Grey attending your club would be worth the price of a few drinks on the house. However, everyone will be in town next weekend for my birthday thanks to Mia so perhaps after a nice family dinner we can go dancing. I am sure Anastasia would enjoy having some time out with Kate.

"I will let you know Mr. Thompson. I may take you up on that offer," I begrudgingly smile at him and leave. There is something about him that seems familiar to me but I can't put my finger on it. For a party boy punk he displays a certain confidence that is rare among men his age. Whatever. Who the hell cares about him? I have bigger fish to fry. I have to meet Elena for dinner at my club later and that bitch better have some answers for me.

**Sawyer**

"What the hell is it going to take to find one shred of intel on this guy? He didn't come out of nowhere. The club he was at is members only in the back. Pull Elena Lincoln's personal files if you have to but I want to know more about this scumbag Blake. With a stupid name like that how many can there be in that time period."

"Luke I am doing the best I can. Barney is hacking into her home computer as we speak. With out more to go on other then an approximate age and first name it is going to be tricky. He may not even live in the area," Welch retorts.

I know he is right. This guy could be anyone. Who's to say Blake was his real name anyway. He could have used an Alias. I am just so fired up I need to know who the hell he is. I have already got some pretty damaging files on Elena. It seems that Mrs. Lincoln prefers her subs to specific specifications. They all have to be of similar height and weight to Christian and she takes care of grooming them to his hair color and eye color, if needed, using contacts. This bitch is off the reservation. How does Christian not now know how crazy she is. Her current sub Isaac could be Christian's twin brother for god sakes.

"I know Welch. Just get me what you can and fast."

"Will do. Give me a few hours."

I want to fucking scream. This is so frustrating. I need to know who this asshole is that raped my wife. She may be naïve at times but she is not stupid. She thinks because she didn't say no it was consensual? She was drugged. Well…she thinks she was drunk but her description of that night is conducive to the date rape drug. The silver lining is she doesn't remember the whole ordeal and that is probably what keeps her sleeping peacefully at night.

**Ana**

Coming back to my apartment is surreal. The last time I was here Leila was holding a gun to my head. I don't even know if I should knock or just walk in. I guess I still live here but now that Christian and I are engaged we will be living together. I should knock; this is Kate's place not mine.

"Coming," Kate yells before opening the door. "Ana what the hell are you knocking for. You live here silly girl."

"Hello little lady," Elliot smiles from behind Kate wearing nothing but a towel.

I hug Kate and stand in front of Elliot smiling, "I can't hug you. If your brother knew that I hugged you when you were only wearing a towel his head would explode."

Elliot hugs me tight and spins me around before placing me back on my feet. Kate laughs and I smack him playfully on the arm. He turns on a dime and heads down the halls while Kate and me watch him walk into the bedroom. When he gets to the entrance of Kate's room he looks at us over his shoulder to make sure we are still looking, pauses for a second, and drops his towel revealing his backside before closing the door. Kate shakes her head in a what-am-I-going-to-do-with-him way and I laugh at her.

"So what's new Steele?" Kate asks.

"Well, nothing much. Except…I am moving out, officially," I tell Kate and flinch. I am ready for her to haul off and smack me. Even though Christian wanted to keep the engagement quiet I will need to explain to her why I am leaving.

"What the hell Ana? You haven't been back with Christian all that long and now you are moving in with him. What gives?"

"Well it is usually customary for a wife to live with her husband and since-"

"YOU GOT MARRIED!" Kate yells.

"Who got married?" Elliot inquires, then looks at me when neither of us respond. "Oh no…you and Christian didn't pull a Mia and run off to get married did you? Mom will cry for days and I will have to talk her down again."

"No we didn't get married. Just engaged."

What the hell was that sound? Did someone step on a cat or something? Oh…it was Kate…who is now hugging the air out of my lungs.

"Oh Ana, this is going to be so much fun. I will call my mom to get started on sketches for the dress and…"

"Hold on there," I cut Kate off as she is mentally trying to break the bank on this wedding. "We just got engaged last night. No one knows yet and you can't tell anyone. We want to tell the Grey's together at Christians birthday dinner next Saturday."

"You want me to keep my mouth shut for a whole week. My best friend is getting married and you want me to keep quiet. Are you serious?"

"Yea, Ana. You expecting Kate to keep a secret isn't going to happen. Plan B?" Elliot snorted.

"NO! Kate you can't tell. We will tell everyone at dinner next Saturday. If you can manage to keep a lid on it…I will let you be my maid of honor."

"EEEKKKK!" Kate squeals. "Ok deal. Not a word out of me. Nothing," Kate says running her fingers over her mouth like a zipper.

"You are so full of shit Kavanagh. The second she leaves you will be blabbing," Elliot laughs.

"Your one to talk Grey. You are like a school girl when you are on the phone with your mother telling her all the gossip."

"Come on guys. Please. Let us tell everyone in our own way," I plead then glare at Kate. "Katherine Kavanagh if you utter one word to anyone I will let Mia pick out the bridesmaid dresses. Which means you will be walking down he aisle looking like a piece of Bubble Yum in taffeta and tool."

Kate scrunches her face in disgust and shakes her head. I know I got her but Elliot will be a harder sell.

"As for you Grey, if you tell, I will kibosh any bachelor party plans you cook up. Christian is going to be a hard sell on that as it is, and if I forbid it, that will be the nail in the coffin."

"Yes ma'am," Elliot pouts and looks down. I giggle at the both of them. They look like children that were caught being naughty.

"Now. What's new with you guys?"

Kate looks back up to me. Her face changes to no longer look sullen. "Nothing really. Work is busy. Daddy is showing me the ropes at Kavanagh Media. I have to muddle through the trenches before he will let me do any actual reporting but I am sure I can convince him to let me do some freelance stuff."

"Good for you Kate. No doubt you will do well."

"Can I get an exclusive interview once the Steele-Grey wedding news breaks?" Kate asks as she wiggles her brows.

"Let me talk to Christian about that. I am sure he has his people on it already but I'll throw in a good word for you."

"What are you and Christian doing tonight? Want to go out with us. Mia came home with my parents so we are going to hit up this new club that just opened. I think its called The Whip," Elliot says as he wraps his arms around Kate. They really are the cutest.

I internally laugh at the name. I am sure a place called The Whip is right up Mr. Mercurial's ally but he said he had a business meeting so I am flying solo.

"Sure. Why don't we all grab some dinner first? I am sure Reynolds will have to join me but we can pick you up."

"Cool. Call Kate in an hour and tell her if you can really go since you didn't clear it with his hindass first."

Shit. He's right. Christian will flip out if I tell him I am going to a club without him. I will have to finesse it just the right way but I won't let Elliot onto that. Reynolds will no doubt tell him where I am once I get there but by that time I will already be there so he can't forbid it.

"I am going Elliot. I don't have to clear my schedule with Christian."

"HA! Since when?"

Damn Elliot for being right.

"Since always. He doesn't control me." How's it feel to lie to yourself Steele?

"If you say so little lady."

I can be my own person. I can do what I please. He can't tell me that I can't hangout with my friends. He can't control me. If we have learned anything from the whole New York debacle it is that I won't be pushed around. I have to be me if I am going to spend the rest of my life being someone's wife. I will not be molded into this Stepford millionaire's wife who has to get her husbands permission to do things. Christian will need to learn to trust me or this is never going to work.

**Christian**

When I climb into the SUV I feel the phone in my pocket ringing. When I look at the screen I see that it is Elena and I take a deep breath to regain some composure. If I am going to talk to her I need to remain calm.

"Grey."

"Christian, darling, how are you dear."

"Good Elena. I am just about to go into a meeting. What do you want?"

"I am just making sure we are still on for dinner tonight."

"Yes. My club."

"Oh good. I do miss our little dinners together. Does this mean that you have ditched that mousey little thing, are moving on to greener pastures?"

Her comment infuriates me. This has nothing to do with Ana. This is about her trying to make my little sister some fuckers sub. I want to fucking rip her head off but I need to calm down and not give myself away. She has info I need and will bide my time to crush her.

"No Elena. I just thought you would enjoy having dinner with me," I grit.

"Of course I would dear. I always enjoy your company. So your club at seven good for you?"

"Fine. I will meet you there."

"I look forward to it."

The way she seductively tries to lure me in is nauseating. It is a wonder how I ever found her remotely attractive in the first place. Well then again I was 15 and I needed something to screw besides my hand. Even Elliot's playboys were getting boring.

**Ana**

I take Elliot's little comment as a challenge so I call Christian from Kate's apartment.

"Hay, baby," Christian drawls out.

"Hay yourself handsome. I was just letting you know that I am going to be having dinner with Mia, Kate, and Elliot tonight. I am going to have Reynolds drive us. Oh and we may get a drink or something after but don't worry I won't be home too late. What time do you think you will be done with your business dinner?"

"Not late. Where are you going to dinner?"

"I'm not sure. What about The Mile High Club, Elliot says you own it? I am sure you can get us a table," I laugh softly.

Elliot is watching how I handle Christian and from the way he raises his brows and nods his head to Kate I can tell he is impressed.

"NO! I mean. Saturdays are usually pretty busy and all so I don't think they will have anything available on such short notice but I will make you a reservation and give the details to Reynolds. If you do go out for a drink text me where. Maybe I will join you. Since Elliot will be with you I am okay with it but don't drink too much."

"Yes dear. I am sure Elliot will make sure I am on my very best behavior," I reply sweetly. From across the room Elliot points at himself and shakes his head in the negative sarcastically while scrunching up his face. . Kate lets out a laugh and I put my hand over the receiver so he doesn't hear us.

"What was that? Where are you?"

"I am at Kate's apartment. I had to break the bad news to her that you are forcing me to move and live in sin until we are married. She is not taking it well. I am afraid you may have to buy her affection in the form of an exclusive wedding interview."

"Yea well the living in sin part we have down pat. As for the interview I will think about it. I don't want to attract any more attention then necessary. The media will be all over us as it is."

"We can talk about that later. I am going home to get ready and I will see you later tonight."

"Okay baby. Be careful and stay with Elliot."

"I will."

"Laters, baby."

"Bye Christian," I giggle at him before I hang up.

"Well I'll be damned Ana. I didn't give you enough credit. It looks like you have my little brother wrapped around your little finger."

"I told you I was going," I wink.

"Well you gave the sequence of events in a different order but finessing him is half the battle. I get it," Elliot says as he fishes his phone out of his pocket. He flashes the screen to me to show me it is Christian calling. "Grey's whore house. The special of the day is a real _steal_," Elliot laughs, playing on the words of my last name.

Kate and I laugh at him while he goads Christian. The brotherly banter is always the same. I don't know what Christian is yelling but it forces Elliot to take the phone away from his ear.

"Don't worry Christian I will take **_VERY _**good care of your fiancé tonight."

I can hear Christian telling Elliot to make sure I don't drink too much and make sure he is with me at all time. Like he is my babysitter or something.

"Yes sir. Anything else I can do for you. I have two very beautiful women here undressing me with there eyes. It is very distracting."

Elliot puts Christian on speakerphone and puts the phone on the counter.

"Stop screwing around. I am serious. You better watch her. If anything happens to her it'll be your ass."

"Nothing is going to happen to her. Relax. I will guard her with my life. In fact I won't take my hands off her all evening just so no one else can snatch her away."

"Fuck off Elliot."

"Good-bye Christian,' Elliot says amused and ends the call.

God my man is exasperating.

**Christian**

I get back to Seattle just in time to shower and change before dinner. Ana has left already with Reynolds. I made a reservation at a small French bistro that I know Mia likes downtown. I also happen to know that Elliot hates French food so…win, win.

I arrive at my club ten minutes late because I know Elena doesn't like late. This whole dinner will be one big mind fuck to her, from me. She is sitting at our usual table in a black wrap dress and black heals. She never wears anything but black on the outside and I realize that is probably to match the blackness on her inside. She is a cold-hearted bitch and I swear to god if she doesn't start talking I will rip every bleach blond piece of hair out of her head.

"Elena."

"Christian, darling. I thought you stood me up. You are never late. I hope everything is all right," she says in a voice that is too sweet to be coming out of her mouth, making me want to throw up. I can't believe that the woman standing before me was once the only person I wanted in my life. That was way before Anastasia of course. The love I thought I once had for Elena was just a raging hormonal reaction to the woman who I thought actually cared about me.

"I lost track of time," I respond. She is clearly displeased with my answer but straightens up and gets that annoyed look on her face right before she looks back to me. She knows she is on thin ice with me already so she is making an effort to play nice.

"Well you are here now dear. I am very surprised that you called me. Pleased. But surprised. What can I do for you?"

"I actually need your help," I say and her face alights with pleasure. "About a year ago, the night I met Suzanna, I met a guy at the club before speaking with you. A Blake something or other-"

Elena's face freezes and I know now that I have her full attention. She watches me and waits for me to continue. Instead I make her stew. I call over the waiter and place our order. Studying the wine list a little more then necessary before making that selection as well.

"-anyway, we were talking business and I wanted to know if you had his contact info. I may have a business opportunity for him."

Elena's face softens and she thinks she is off the hook. Now whether she cooperates or not is completely up to her but if she doesn't she will be in a world of hurt.

"Hummm, Blake, Blake. I don't know that I know a Blake but I will check my records. If he was a member I will know if he was there that night."

"Really you don't know who he is. My, my, Elena. You are slipping," I chuckle. "You usually know all your clients."

"How do you know he was a member?" She inquires. Mia told Sawyer they went downstairs. I know that only members are allowed down there so he IS a member.

"I saw him downstairs when I was leaving. He was coming out of one of the rooms."

Elena thinks quick on her feet, "Oh…I remember. Yes of course, Blake. I think I have his info still but, Christian, I don't just go around giving out personal information to just anyone. There are privacy issues at play here. Surely you understand."

Fuck her privacy issues. She will tell me who he is. At the very least she will give me a clue to who he is.

"I completely understand. All I need is a phone number. Not even a personal number. A business number will do. I'll take it from there."

"Humm, well I suppose that would be alright but I will only do this this one time. I would never break your trust like that and I offer al my clients the same anonymity."

I swallow my wine in one unattractive glub and grasp her hand in appreciation. I want to throw up from the way she is looking at me but for Mia's sake I need to do this. I owe this to her and Sawyer and I need to play nice. Our dinner arrives and I see an incoming text coming from Anastasia.

***Dinner was excellent. Thank you for making the reservation. We are all going to a new club that opened called The Whip. Care to join us?***

The Whip, huh. The irony of that is not lost on me. I smile like an idiot of the thought but then recover. I don't like her going to clubs without me so I need to wrap this dinner up. I really don't want to eat across from this she-devil anyway but I can't tip her off and just leave.

***The Whip? Sounds like my kind of place. I will be there in a half hour. Don't drink too much and stay close to Elliot.***

I finish up my dinner and tell Elena I have to go. She looks bemused but I don't give a fuck. She tells me she will leave as well and I walk her to her car. I can see Taylor making his way around the corner and I remind her to send me the info I requested. Hopefully Welch could find this fucker with the info Elena gives me.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hi. So sorry for the lack of updates. I am working on my own novel and I have two kids at home and a very full time job also so writing has not been as easy to do as I would hope. I love you all and thank you for your reviews and feedback. Visit my facebook page and like my page. Once I get 100 likes I will reveal an excerpt of my original work. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. ** SLGon31

**Chapter 40 **

**Ana**

When we arrive the club it is in full swing. Kate sweet talks to the burly guy at the front door to get us in and after he sees Mia and me standing behind her he lets us in immediately but stops Elliot. When Kate tells him Elliot is with her the wrestler size bouncer concedes and lets him follow.

"Must be nice to be one of the beautiful people," Elliot pouts as he grabs Kate around her waist.

Mia laughs at her brooding brother, "They're called boobs Elliot. That's what allows us girls to skip lines.

I link my arm with Mia and we all walk into the club together. The place is dimly lit with colorful strobe lights bouncing off the ceiling and bass thumping music is reverberating off the walls. We all look around for an empty table but don't find one. Mia, Kate, and I shrug our shoulders and move onto the dance floor while Elliot heads off to the bar that looks like it is three deep. The music is really good and I can feel myself getting lost in the rhythm. A few men come over to us and we dance at a safe distance making sure there is no touching. The dance floor is packed so we are all kind of dancing with each other. A tall guy in his thirties leans closer to Mia and says something in her ear. She just smiles politely shaking her head in the negative and flashes her wedding ring. He nods and they continue to dance but he minds his manners. A few guys approach Kate but other then politely telling them no, there are no issues.

I feel the hair on the nape of my neck stand at attention and I know that means Christian is here. My back is to the door and I mouth "Christian" to Kate. She looks over her shoulder and nods her head yes. The closer he gets the more attuned my body gets. He slides in right behind me and puts his hands on my waist and I can feel his breath on my shoulder. I grind my hips into him and without turning around to face him I bring my arms over my head and pull him closer to me. He kisses my shoulder and I tilt my face to kiss his lips. We continue to move together while we are kissing. Christian turns me around and pulls my body as close to him as he can, wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me off my feet; our mouths never breaking contact.

When I pull back I am looking into smokey Grey eyes. "Oh Mr. Grey, I am sure glad you're here." Christian puts me back on my feet and I straighten my dress.

"Miss Steele," Christian says, even with the music as loud as it is I can hear the desire in his voice. "I'm glad I am here too. I don't want anyone else watching your sexy ass dance all over this place unless I am behind you."

"Oh god, who invited the party pooper," Elliot joked as he came up behind Kate holding a bear bottle between his fingers.

"Screw you Elliot. It just so happens that Mr. Party Pooper, as you like to call me, has a VIP table upstairs."

Christian grabs my hand and leads us up the stairs and over to an area of the club that is roped off for VIP guests. Mia squeals and claps her hands, before kissing Christian on his cheek.

"I bought you dinner Mia and I didn't get a kiss," Elliot pouts. Hot pouty faces must have been learned along the way by these Grey boys.

"I love you too Elliot," Mia says before kissing Elliot on his cheek.

**Christian**

Watching Ana's hot ass move around that dance floor makes me want to take her home right now and fuck her seven shades of Sunday but after Elliot's idiotic remark I decide we should stay. When I called ahead to reserve the VIP area I learned that this is the club that BJ Thompson just opened so he was more then happy to accommodate. As we settle in and order drinks I can see BJ working the area. He is talking to a group of young ladies that probably aren't much older then 21, if that. He sees me from across the room and walks toward the group. Mia doesn't look so good and whispers something in Kate's ear. Maybe she had a bit too much to drink. Mia and the girls excuse themselves to use the restroom before BJ approaches us.

"Mr. Grey. Welcome. Thank you for coming."

"Mr. Thompson. Thank you for having us. Looks like a pretty popular spot," I tell him before making his introduction to Elliot.

"So are you gentleman here alone tonight. I can find you some company, if you so desire."

He winks at me and my gut instincts are telling me that this guy is bad news. He is confident and cocky with a look in his eye that is all to familiar. I can usually sniff out a fellow Dom by the way they carry themselves.

I dart him a disgusted look, "No. Our girlfriends and my sister are around here somewhere."

"Ok. Well if you need anything let me know."

BJ walks towards the staircase and I see the girls coming back. Mia is looking down and she bumps into him. BJ steadies her by holding onto her upper arms and leans down to say something that I would assume is an apology. Mia looks up at him and her face pales. He is talking to her with a big grin on his face and she looks like she wants to be anywhere but there at the moment. When Kate and Ana are back I excuse myself to see if Mia is okay. BJ is talking to her and from the sound of their conversation this is not their first meeting. I have never seen my sister so quiet and…submissive. That thought pulls at my heart a little because I know that I am responsible for her introduction to my fucked up shit. I put my hand on her lower back and ask her if she is okay. She tells me she is fine and BJ is watching us like a hawk.

"My apologies how do you know Mia," BJ asks me with a menacing tone to his voice. An almost possessive tone.

"She is my sister Mr. Thompson. I am going to get her home now. Good evening," I reply before leading her back toward the table to get the others.

"Mia, wait," BJ yells, stopping her in her tracks. "I was just wondering if you wanted to get together this week. I would like to catch up if that's alright."

Mia doesn't say anything and I pull her closer to me. She is obviously uncomfortable around him and he is not getting the fucking hint. When the silence goes on for longer then appropriate, I interject. "I don't think her husband would approve. Good evening, Mr. Thompson." Mia lets me lead her away and still hasn't spoken a word. Mia at a loss for words is new to me. She must be sick or something if she can't speak, and she is starting to worry me.

"Mia are you alright?" I ask her before we get to the rest of the group.

"Y…yes. I think I just drank too much. I want to go home."

"How do you know Mr. Thompson? You are being very quiet and it is worrying me."

"Um..." is all she says before looking away.

She is keeping something from me and I don't like it. I am going to have Welch do a full background check on this asshole. When I follow her eyeline I see that she is looking back at BJ and he is leaning against the staircase watching us. His hands are in his pocket and the look in his eye is fiery and full of lust. I walk away from Mia in his direction and she catches my arm. BJ's eyes widen and he stalks away down the stairs and into the crowd of people.

"Christian, don't. I'm fine. Blake and I are a just old friend that's all. We kind of dated a few times but…it didn't work out."

Blake. Did she fucking say Blake? That is the motherfucker that raped my sister. My blood starts to boil and I can feel the anger bubbling up in the pit of my stomach. I have to get her out of here but I can't let her know that I know about this. She doesn't know Sawyer told me and I don't know how should would react if she did. No. I have to play this one close to my belt. I have to call Sawyer and get him here now.

I take out my cell phone and call Reynolds to pull the car around. I tell Ana that Mia is not feeling well and that they should all head out. I don't want Mia or Ana, or even Kate for that matter anywhere near Blake Thompson. The name of his club is no longer as ironic as I thought, then it dawns on me that this may be a BDSM club. The thought of that really pisses me off and I need to get the girls out of here now. Luckily they don't argue. Ana is disappointed that I am not coming with her but I can't. I have to handle this.

**Sawyer**

Sitting on this fucking plane is driving me insane. The flight to Seattle is excoriatingly long because I have no fucking idea what Christian found out about Blake. Him telling me he found this bastard and that I should get home first thing was good enough for me at the time, but now I want to know what information he has. I am going to skin this piece of shit alive when I come face to face with him. And as for Elena Lincoln, when I am done with her a good whipping will look feel like birthday smacks small children partake in.

When we land I nearly tackle an elderly woman trying to rush off the plane. When I get to the luggage carousel Taylor is there waiting for me. I left New York in such a rush I didn't even bother packing anything more then a small carry on. As soon as he sees me I notice that Christian is there with him as well. It is very early in the morning in Seattle, and although it is not out of the ordinary for Christian to be awake, I didn't expect him to see me here.

"Talk to me. Tell me what the fuck is going on," I demand.

Christian tells me about Blake Thompson being at the club and his interaction with Mia. Taylor informs me that Welch had spy camera's installed at Elena Lincoln's house and her cell phone and computer have been tapped. He goes on to say that late last night she contacted Blake for a morning meeting and he agreed. She didn't explain to Blake what the meeting would be about but Welch is watching the live feed from a van near Elena's house.

We head straight over to Elena's house from the airport to meet the others so we can go over the plan. I told Christian that I wanted to handle this situation by myself. I don't want anyone else involved after those two deviants are tied up. I will need the Prince of Pain to help me gain access to the house and show me how to use that shit in Elena's fuck me dungeon. After that I am on my own. I am fucking pissed that Mia was anywhere near that sick fuck. Thank god Christian was there to get her out of there before something went wrong. If that motherfucker laid one finger on my wife I would have ripped his arms off and beat him with them. We arrive at the black van parked down the street from Elena's house and Taylor drives the car out of sight before joining us. Before he gets there I watch the live feed and look over the intel that Welch has on Blake Thompson.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I growl.

"What? What's wrong?" Christian asks.

"What's wrong? WHATS FUCKING WRONG? Did you fucking look at him Christian? He is another one of your clones."

"What do you mean…my clones?"

I look around the van and Taylor and Welch divert their eyes so that Christian doesn't make eye contact. Fucking pussies. I could care less if he fires me. I don't need his god damned money.

"Christian, you have got to me kidding me. Do you honestly not see that Elena has come kind of Christian Grey stepford society. All of her toys would be your brothers and since Blake has your hair and eye color as well as your build we can all assume that she taught him everything he knows. That makes him not only a fucking psychopath but dangerous."

Christian's jaw clenches. I know he feels guilty for what happened to Mia but it wasn't his fault. Well not really. Mia did follow him there on her own and Elena is the one to blame for what happened to her. I know Christian would never do to another woman what Blake did to Mia but that doesn't make me feel any better.

"You're crazy Sawyer. Elena doesn't do that. I mean I will admit there are some similarities but I think you can chalk that up to her having a specific type. Just like I...like…brunettes," Christian says. His words trail off at the end and he looks pained.

**Christian**

As soon as the words are out of my mouth Sawyer's words ring true. I like brunettes that all look the same because I feel the need to beat the shit out of woman who look like my mother, just like Elena likes to fuck men that look like me. This bitch's obsession knows no bounds. Ana was right about her all along. Elena is a sick bitch and today she will meet her maker.

"Look Christian I don't want to go over this shit right now. We can talk about that later. Right now I want to go over the plan," he looks over at Taylor and Welch and the pale looks on their faces have been replaced by a look that only years of military training could have provided. "After Blake arrives we will let Elena explain what is happening to save us the trouble. Christian you and Taylor will ring the bell and get into the house once Blake is fully informed. Elena will let you in because…well just because, and she won't think anything is up if Taylor is with you. Once you are in, Taylor, you will restrain Blake and take him to Elena's sex room or what ever the fuck you call it. Christian you will take Elena up here, by force if necessary. I will be right outside of the front door and once these events start to unfold I will enter the premises and assist Taylor. After everyone is secured, Christian you need to leave. Taylor, you can stay but if you don't want to I will understand." I rub my hand down my face and continue, "Look, I don't know how this is all going to play out. If I have to kill that bastard I will. I don't expect anyone here to help me. I just ask that if it gets too sticky, you kill the feed and leave. I don't want anyone involved."

There is no way I am letting Sawyer do this alone. I know that he wants to handle this on his own but I am just as responsible as Elena is. NO. Whatever happens I will help him. I don't think killing them will be beneficial for anyone but ruining them to the point of poverty will prove a point.

"Sawyer, I am staying with you. No matter what happens I am staying. I am not letting you do this alone."

"No! Christian, I don't want you involved in this. I am not sure what is going to happen in there and I don't want you anywhere near this. If this goes wrong then you have to be as far from here as possible.

"Fuck that Sawyer. Mia may be your wife but she is my sister and I am responsible for what happened to her. Like it or not I am staying."

"Mr. Grey, I have to advise against that, sir," Taylor interjects. "I can't have you put in that kind of danger."

"I am not leaving. Case closed. I don't think this should be handled with violence." Sawyer cocks his eyebrow at me and opens his mouth to speak. I hold up my hand to stop him. "Hear me out. I have already ruined Elena financially. By the weeks end I can have BJ Thompson's clubs closed down. While I understand the need to scare the shit out of the both of them, killing them will only complicate this matter."

"Sawyer, Mr. Grey is correct. You can't let this get out of hand. I would like to suggest that once you are done with him you hand him over to me. I will make sure he is never heard from again," Welch adds with a devilish grin.

"Fine," Sawyer concedes. "But in am in charge. This goes down my way."

Everyone agrees and we run through Sawyer's plan and Welch's strategy to run Blake out of town. I am glad Sawyer is finally seeing reason. The last thing any of us need is a murder cover-up or another crazy person out there trying to hurt us. Seeing as there has been no word on the asshole that got into the Grey House server and stole the information on my aircraft fleet. What I wouldn't give for just a few days of calm and stability. It seems that since I met Anastasia my live has been one shit storm after the other. Not all of it her fault but all the same I need a fucking vacation.

Blake arrives at Elena's house and when she walks to the door I notice that she is wearing her signature all black outfit but this is different. She is wearing a tight black vinyl corset and thigh high black leather boots. She is in her mistress outfit? For a meeting? If she was going to give Blake a heads up about me why was she dressed for a session in her playroom. The sight of her makes my stomach turn. Welch turned up the audio and we all listen to what plays out.

Blake knocks on the door.

"Whoa…hello mistress," Blake says.

"Come in pet. We have issues to discuss." She closes the door and instructs Blake to kneel. It would seem that before he was a Dom she was his sub. Using the same training she gave me. "It seems that you have been very bad. Do you want to tell me why Christian Grey is asking me about you."

"I don't know mistress."

SLAP! Elena slaps Blake across the face and instructs him to go to her playroom and remove his clothes. Stupid fucker does exactly what she says. I see Welch switch screens and my eyes go wide. He has put a camera in her playroom. When my eyes shoot over to Taylor he shrugs apologetically.

"Why is Christian Grey asking about you?" Elena spits out. I know when she is like this she is not to be messed with.

"I don't know mistress. We had some business recently. That's all."

Elena picks up the Cat O' Nine and gives him three hard lashings on his back. "What sort of business?"

"He recently bought my grandfathers company. I saw him last night at my club. I invited him."

Elena runs the cat along his body but doesn't hit him. She stands in front of him and tells Blake he may look at her. She runs her red fingernails across his shoulders and I can see him shudder when she touches him. I don't want to fucking watch this.

"Well he is asking me about you. But don't worry. I will take care of you. As long as you please me."

Elena throws her leg over Blake's shoulder and guides his head between her legs. Ech. I can't watch this. When I see her hands fisting in his hair I tell Sawyer it's time to move.

**Sawyer**

Christian and Taylor knock on the door. From the live CCTV feed I can tell Elena can't hear them. The room is probably sound proofed like Christian's is. Fuck. We are just going to have to enter unannounced. The element of surprise is on our side. As Christian and Taylor continue to knock on the door I exit the van and walk toward the house. Christian looks surprised but I don't' say anything. I open the door and take the stairs two at a time to the room I know houses the scum of the earth. Taylor and Christian are right behind me and I tell Christian to go in first. He hesitates and looks like he is conflicted about entering that room. Fuck it. I will take do it. This bitch lost all sense of privacy when she had my wife raped by the dirtbag she is now fucking.

I open the door and the two of them are startled at the intrusion. Blake stands and looks around for something to cover himself with. Elena is shocked when she sees the three of us in the door way and Christian has finally grown a set of balls and walks into the room from behind me.

"Well, well, well. Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Christian says and for a second I think Elena ponders his invitation. She has got to be kidding me if she thinks we are all here for her…enjoyment.

"Chrrrristain, what are you doing here?"

"I figured I would stop by and see what info you conjured up about Mr. Thompson here but since it is my lucky day and he is already here I guess I will take care of my business with him now." Christian lunges for Blake and he stands behind Elena using her as a human shield.

Elena's room is very different from Christian's room. The warm seductive feeling of the red room is actually pleasant from the room we are standing in. Two walls are black and the opposite two walls are deep purple. There is a cross on the far wall and a few feet away a wooden bench, just like the one in Christian's room. On the wall near the door there are shackles for your wrists and ankles strapped to the wall with a pulley system that I would assume is used to tighten or loosen the restraints. In the middle of the room there is a round bed with black satin sheets and purple throw pillows in the middle. On the left wall there is an exaggerated display of whips, canes, floggers, Cat o' Nines, and a tall dresser. On the right wall is a black leather chaise lounge and mini fridge in the corner. This place gives me the creeps.

Christian again lunges for Blake and this time Elena moves to give him access. Christian grabs Blake my his arm and throws him to the floor. Taylor hands him his cuffs after he is fully secured Taylor pulls him up so he can sit on the bed. Blake is scared out of his mind.

"Christian calm down. What is the meaning of this?" Elena asks.

"Oh, explanations in due time. Patience Elena. Isn't that what you teach us?" Christian cocks his head to the side and the feeling in the room changes. Despite our reasons for being here, Christian has unfinished business with this creature. Christian stands right in front of Elena and she stands a bit straighter when I notice her breathing has changed. Fear? No desire is pulsing through her. He grabs her hand and walks her over to the cross on the wall. At first she hesitates but her libido has gotten the better of her and the rest of us don't exist at this moment. He straps her to the cross backwards so her front if pushed up against the cross. He unzips her corset and pulls it down exposing her bare back and I swear the old bitch just came.

Cocky Christian Grey walks over to the wall and selects his weapon of choice. Blake starts asking what is going on and I backhand him into silence. Christian grabs a gag ball out of the chest of drawers and throws it to me to keep this fucker quiet. Christian also selects a blindfold from the drawer and steps back toward the cross. Taylor and I watch in stunned silence at the scene unfolding before us. It is obvious that I am way out of my element in this room. Beating the shit out of Blake will be easy but the mental restraint that Christian is showing is a sight to be scene. He is visibly pissed but he is keeping his shit together.

Christian blindfolds Elena and she lets out an exaggerated moan. She is enjoying this? Of course she is enjoying this. Christian is in her room once again being her Dom. Or so she thinks. Does she really not know that the rest of us are here? Does she not care? He takes the whip and snaps it against the floor behind her, letting her know what is coming. She lets out another moan of appreciation and for a split second I feel sorry for this bitch.

**Christian**

Being in this room scares the hell out of me. Strapping Elena to that cross was hard. So hard I contemplated running out of this room and drinking myself into oblivion to make these feelings go away. I am going to enjoy this but not for the way it is meant to be enjoyed. I feel nothing but loathing for her and I will give her no mercy when I show her the pain she put my sister through. The pain she put me through. The sadist in me is smiling at the thought of hurting her.

"So Elena, it seems that Mr. Thompson and I have a few things in common."

"Yes, sir," she drawls out seductively. She is not going to draw me in with her shit. I snap the whip to her back letting only the tip touch her back. She moans in pleasure and I want to throw up. This is not for her. This is not a scene and this certainly doesn't have anything to do with sexual gratification.

"Why did you introduce Blake to Mia?"

"Wh…at?" I snap the whip at her again this time allowing more of the thin leather strap to welt her skin.

"You heard me. I know you introduced her to that piece of shit over there and tried to make her his sub and I want to know why," I growl at her.

"Christian untie me." she asks. No way in hell I am letting her go until I get answers.

"Why Elena? Why, Mia?"

"Christian let me go," she pleads as she pulls at her restraints. I whip her again and I see the snap of the whip broke the skin on her back.

"Tell me Elena or this is going to be far worse then any of us want it to be."

"She came there looking for you. She was curious about what we do."

"Bullshit!" Snap!

"Ahhh. Christian stop this. Let me go."

"Tell me Elena. NOW!"

"I wanted to train her. I was Blake's mistress and he needed a sub. He was inexperienced and I wanted to train them together. I thought Mia would like it."

SNAP! The whip hissed through the air making the most glorious sound. When it stung Elena's skin it drew blood this time.

"Ahhh…Christian stop. Please stop."

"Why did you want to train her? Why her?"

"Bec…ause…you love her. And I love you. I wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me. I wanted us to be together. Not that hearts and flowers bullshit but together all the same. I made you who you are and you left me for some younger ass. None of them can do for you what I did. Not even your precious Anastasia."

The sound of her name reverberating off the walls sends me into a state of shock. Oh my god. What have I done? I told Ana that I didn't and couldn't go into the playroom because I was afraid that I would lose control. That is exactly what I just did. I lost control. But…this is different. I would never do this to Ana. I could never hurt her like I just did Elena. The anger over what Elena did is making me see red but it has nothing to do with sexual gratification. None of the sexual compulsions are there. None of the need to want to do any of this shit anymore is there. She did it. I can't believe she actually made me see the light.

**Taylor**

The boss is crackers. One minute he is whipping the shit out of this old bitch and the second he is stunned to silence. He drops the whip and nearly runs out of the room leaving Sawyer and I to finish. At least he got the answers he was looking for. Sawyer however, he doesn't care. He just wants to seek retribution. I don't think he will do too much damage. The boss will see to it that Blake never works in this town again and I think Welch has a brilliant idea that will scare the ever loving shit out of him.

Sawyer removes the gag from Blake's mouth and the man is near sobbing his apologies taking all the fun out of beating it out of him. He confesses to slipping Mia something to help her relax but he claims he didn't know that she would be effected quite that way. This guy is only a kid. A stupid, deranged, dumbass of a kid but still a kid all the same. I believe him when he says he over did it and I think Sawyer does too. Sawyer pops him a few times and tells him if he ever comes near Mia again he will kill him. Blake is not putting up much of a fight so this is no fucking fun. We pull his naked, beaten body out to the van and hand him over to Welch who grins at him like the cat who ate the canary.

Welch plans on taking this douchsicle out to the woods and making him dig a whole. He is then going to blindfold him and throw him inside the hole before leaving. He will un-cuff him first because we want him to embarrass himself by trying to get home. I contemplate following him and watching just so we can see how he plans on catching a ride in his birthday suit but duty calls. I have to go find Christian and make sure he is okay before I need to call Flynn and try to explain this little episode of the soap opera that is Christian Greys life.

"You good man," I say to Sawyer as I slap him on the shoulder.

Sawyer looks down and kicks a small rock with his boot before looking at the sky, "Yeah, I just want to see my wife. I am sure seeing that scumbag yesterday tripped her out."

"Then go to her. I will clean this mess up."

"Thanks T."

Sawyer stalks off to the direction of the SUV that I parked around the corner. He will have to take Christian with him but I don't think he will mind. I walk back inside and because we left the door open I hear Elena yelling for help. When I walk inside I can see her tense with fear. She is still blindfolded so she has no idea who is in the room with her. I take off her blindfold but don't remove her restraints.

"Oh. Taylor. Thank God its you. Please help me."

"Listen to me you old bitch. You have done more damage, to the people I love, then you will ever know. If you so much as think about Christian, Ana, Mia, or Sawyer, I will make sure that it is not Christian on the other end of that whip next time. Do I make myself clear."

"How dare you speak to me that way?"

"I mean it Elena Lincoln. I will hand your sorry ass over to Gail and let her whip the ever-loving shit out of you. If you don't think she would jump at the opportunity you are sorely mistaken. STAY THE FUCK AWAY !" I yell and walk out of the room closing the door behind me. She can stew on that for a bit. In an hour or so I will call her newest boy toy to let her down. Until then…fuck her.


	41. Chapter 41

-Chapter 41-Anticipation

A/N Thank you all for your support and patience. This story is almost ending (probably around chapter 50) and I know that the next few chapters are going to be rough but stick with me and please remember that this is fan fiction and not the original story. I appreciate all your reviews, positive and negative, but I am really trying to stick with the original outline of my story and not what others expect me to write. I love you all!

**Christian**

When I came back from Elena's, I see Ana sitting on the couch reading. She doesn't hear me come in because she is enthralled with the manuscript in her hand. She looks so beautiful sitting there peacefully reading without a care in the world. She has no idea what just happened and I will do everything I can to keep it that way.

"Hey beautiful, what are you reading," I whisper in her ear causing her to jump and scream.

"Jesus Christian, you scared the fuck out of me."

I laugh at her and hop over the couch before pulling her astride me. "Well I hope I didn't scare _all_ the fuck out of you baby because I have big plans for us today."

"Oh really and do those big-," Ana looks at my crotch and blushes. "-plans require us to leave the bedroom." She runs her tongue along my jaw and kisses my earlobe. God I love this woman. She knows just what buttons to push to get me off track.

"Well Miss Steele, in fact my plans do cause us to leave the bedroom, but I am not opposed to fucking you right on top of the glass case at Cartier if you so desire."

"Cartier. Why are we going to Cartier?"

"Why do you think? To pick up the engagement ring I bought for you. It has just come in and I am anxious for you to see it."

"What? When did you do that? Christian I don't need an expensive ring."

"Actually I had it designed a few weeks ago. I was going to do a whole hearts and flowers proposal but that didn't pan out did it," I laugh. "Besides, I want you to have the best baby. You deserve to be lavished with gifts that are as beautiful as you. Please don't fight me on this."

I see her face light up with love. I am not sure why but this miraculous woman loves me. She loves me for me. Not for my money or the fame that goes along with being Christian Grey's wife, just for me.

**Ana**

It has been three hours since we left Cartier. Christian insisted that I stay in the car and has said nothing about the ring since. I know he has it because he keeps patting his inside breast pocket every few minutes just to reassure himself its there. It is almost like a nervous tic at this point and him nervous makes him even more adorable. He has us running all over town doing errand like having a new suite tailored, getting his haircut, and buying new running shoes. I know I told him I didn't want an expensive ring but just knowing that it is in his pocket is eating me up. I haven't said anything about it but every time he touches that damn pocket he catches me looking at him. The anticipation is killing me.

"Hungry baby," Christian asks with that all American boy grin on his face that makes me swoon.

"Sure. Whatever you want, sir," I drawl out. Perhaps seduction will bring him to his knees.

"Whatever I want, huh?" Christian runs his fingers over his lower lip and smirks at me like a Cheshire cat. Then shakes his head and straightening himself before telling Taylor where to take us for dinner.

Dinner. Okay he is going to do this at dinner. I smile at him thinking I know his game but his stoic expression is giving nothing away. He is so damn mercurial. And so damn sexy when he is.

When we arrive at the restaurant we are ushered into a private dinning room and seated. The whole room is decorated in flowers and candles giving it a romantic feel. Christian sits next to me instead of his normal place across the table. After the waiter pours our wine and leaves the room Christian places his hand on my thigh and leans in towards me to kiss my shoulder. His kiss sends a tingling sensation down my spine and goose bumps break out all over my arms. Christian takes notice and sits back clearly pleased that he is affecting me in this way. The waiter comes back and brings a tray of oysters on the half shell. Without saying a word he squirts a bit of lemon juice on one and raises it to my lips.

"Just like last time Miss Steele. Tilt and swallow."

When I comply with his request, and lick my lips in appreciation, his eyes darken. I know what he is doing and I am fully capable of turning the tables on him if that is his game. He feeds himself an oyster and repeats this process until they are all gone.

"Did you enjoy that Miss Steele?"

"I enjoy every thing you offer me Mr. Grey," I respond and bat my eyes at him. He inhales, bites his lower lip and drags his teeth across it before exhaling. God damn that was sexy. Now I get why he is always telling me to stop biting my lip.

The waiter enters with our main course, which again is exactly what we ate at the Heathman the night I had dinner with him and agreed to be his sub. Huh, strange meal choice for this occasion now that I think of it.

We eat in silence and once Christian is satisfied that I have eaten enough, he stands from his chair and reaches for my hands. This is it. He is finally going to do it. Butterflies are doing the tango in my stomach while I watch him. I stand up and our eyes never leave each other. He pulls me into tight embrace and kisses me gently on the lips before taking a step back and taking a knee…to tie his shoe. URGH this man is infuriating. I take a few steps back and put my hands on both hips. Christian must sense my annoyance and I can tell he is laughing silently by the way his shoulders are shaking. When he stands up he looks at me and smiles while I narrow my eyes at him. He knows what he is doing. When he looks at me with enjoyment dancing across his face I can't help but smile back at him.

"Ready to go baby?"

I take a step forward and grab the lapels of his jacket with both hands and very forcefully pull him toward me while crashing my lips into his. I can tell he doesn't close his eyes right away and when I powerfully plunge my tongue into his mouth. He wraps his arms around me like a boa constrictor trying to strangle the life out of me. I push my arms up and around his neck as we kiss like our lives depend on it. Neither one of us pull back right away and due to the proximity of his crotch to my body I can tell he is turned on.

Christian pulls his face away suddenly. "Are you looking for me to fuck you on this table? Because right now am more then willing and I don't care who the fuck is watching us," he pants.

Holy shit he is dead serious. There is not a glimmer of humor in his face and I think Dom Christian is with me now. My panties are soaking wet and I want nothing more then to fuck this man right now. Before I can respond he grabs my hand and drags me out of the room and into the car. I think I won this round.

After about ten minutes of driving I notice we are not headed back to Escala. We are headed up north and there are nothing but trees surrounding the area. Christians boyish smile is back and from the looks of it he is only at half mast now. He has started touching his pocket again where the ring is and curiosity is getting the better of me.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

Christian doesn't say anything but taps the side of his nose instead, telling me it is a secret before pulling my favorite grey tie out of his pocket. Oh my god is he going to tie me up in the backseat while Taylor drives?

"It is a secret but I would like you to put this on until we get there." I position my back to him so he can put the blindfold on without difficulty before whispering into my ear, "I will use this later to tie you up and spank you for trying to deter me from tonight's objective."

"Yes sir," I breathe out and Christian cups my face and kisses me slowly and lovingly. I know what is coming and the anticipation of it all is becoming too much. His hands are on my inner thigh and he is sliding his hand up and down moving closer to my core each time. Its not until Christian pulls his hand away from me that I realize the car has stopped.

Christian grabs my hand and helps me out of the car. I feel the rocky ground around me turn into soft grass under my shoes. After a few more feet Christian tells me to step up and the ground is now firmer than the grass. He still has not taken the blindfold off but I hear him jingling keys and opening a door. Where the hell are we?

As Christian pulls me thought the room we are now I can hear my heals clicking across the floor below me in such a way I can tell its wood. He stops abruptly and tells me to step out of my shoes. Like I good girl I comply. He certainly is making an event out of this. When we take a few more steps on the wood planks beneath my feet I can feel Christian tense next to me. He stops and I hear him open another door, before taking both of my hands and kissing them. When he begins pulling me through the door the texture of the floor is different and I can tell we are back outside.

There has been no words passed but due to my lack of sight all my other senses are heightened. I can feel cold stone beneath my feet, I can hear the crickets in the background playing in beautiful rhythm with the frogs and owls, I can smell roses and lavender mixing with the sweet summer air. Christian positions me where he wants me to stand and removes my blindfold. I can see we are on a stone patio overlooking a lake so calm it looks like a mirror reflecting the moonlight. The patio itself is decorated with wildflowers and candles much like the room we were in for dinner. Off to the left there is a hot tub that is covered over the top with red rose petals and outlined in candlelight. There are candles all around the perimeter of the patio and a small bistro table to the right with Champaign, tea cups, and fresh strawberries. The whole scene is perfect, just my like Christian.

"Christian, this is amazing. Thank you." I look all around and twirl a few times trying to take it all in. It is absolutely extraordinary out here. We are at a very modern log cabin with glass walls all along the back overlooking the lake. From where I am standing I can see the cabin is modern yet rustic on the inside but what really gets me is the scene Christian has created outside. It is so romantic.

"Well, you wanted hearts and flowers. You have my heart-"

"And here are the flowers," I cut him off, lunging for him and steeling his sweet kisses from is very own mouth.

"Not so fast Miss Steele," he says while pulling back from me. "There is still the matter of this pesky box in my pocket." Christian says while taking the box from his pocket and getting down on bended knee.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You are simply awe inspiring inside and out. You have brought me to life these past few weeks and I am grateful that god has given you to me. You have shown me how to love and how to be loved. For the rest of my days I will worship you with everything I have, mind, body, and soul. It would be my honor and my privilege if you would marry me and let me love you each and every day."

Christian's eyes are glassy and when he finishes the tears flow off of my face. I get on my knees so we are eye level and he wipes my tears away with his thumbs. I can't seem to choke out a yes through the lump in my throat so I nod viciously. Christian wraps his arms around me and pulls me toward his body.

"Yes, yes you will marry me?" He says excited.

"Yes," I finally weep out. "Yes, of course I will marry you, Christian."

He pulls me up and hugs me again as if he were to let go I would disappear. He slides the long awaited ring on my finger and kisses my knuckles while I smile in disbelief at the glacier size rock he just bestowed upon me.

"Anastasia I love you. No one has ever loved another person more than I love you."

"I love you too Christian."

Christian walks over to the small table and pours us Champaign, Bollinger of course, into dainty teacups just like we did after graduation. We both give each other a knowing smile and clink glasses before drinking the expensive bubbling liquid.

**Christian**

Thank god that is over. I have been so nervous about the proposal since we left the Jeweler; I had to keep reassuring myself that I had the ring safe and sound. This ring cost a small fortune and if I lost it I would be pretty pissed off. Anastasia looks so beautiful in the moon light I can't take my eyes off of her. After her assault on my mouth at the restaurant I couldn't wait to get here and bury myself deep inside my fiancé. We have all night to cherish each other but right now I want her naked and wet in that hot tub.

I put my cup down and from the look in Anastasia's eye I know she knows what comes next. I slide my hands around her body and up to her neck where I know the zipper to her shift dress will be hiding. As I slide down the zipper I graze my fingers down her smooth skin sending shivers throughout her body. I feel her hands tugging on my shirt to free it from my pants and we spend the next few minutes undressing each other slowly. Once I have her totally naked outside on the patio I walk her over to the side of the hot tub and up the steps leading into the warm water. When she steps in and is safely sitting I lower myself in and take a seat in one of the carved out seats along the side of the tub.

Ana sits on my lap and we are all tongues and hands. I pull away and turn on the side jets before focusing back on the goddess before me. Her hands are on my dick, stroking it beneath the water while my dexterous hands work her breasts. I love how tuned in to my touch she is. I can make her cum just from sucking on her breasts. I can feel how wet and needy she is. Her inner walls are just screaming for a release and which each moan she makes into my mouth I am more and more turned on. I turn her around so her knees are on one of the seats in the tub and position her so the jet is hitting her right in her sweet spot while I settle in behind her. This is going to be fast and hard, judging from Ana's eagerness to have that jet hitting her right where she needs it, I don't think she minds. I position myself between her folds and slowly let her feel me stretching her. I have her hold her hands onto the side of the tub and lean forward so I can grip the side of the tub as well. Once I can tell she has a feel of me inside her I pick up the pace. Between me inside her and the jet working her pulsing nub, her body immediately is sent over the edge and into a downward spiral as she screams my name, almost like a prayer, commanding my body to do the same.

For the rest of the night we christened every surface of this cabin in the woods. Ana has agreed to be my wife. I don't deserve her and I will certainly make mistakes along the way but until my dying day I will vow to make her happy. I can' imagine an existence without her in it.


	42. Chapter 42

-Chapter 42-Mending fences

**Gideon**

After a much needed vacation with my favorite girl I am chomping at the bit to get back to the Crossfire and start working again. I hate sitting on my ass doing nothing. It was fun having all this free time to spend with Eva but my company is what keeps my blood flowing. The documents to officially reinstate myself as the owner and CEO will be on my desk when I get there and the grin that has settled on my face gives away how completely fucking happy I am. When I rolled over this morning to get a happy start to my day I got the red light so I guess we will just have to celebrate later in another way.

When I climb into the elevator I take a deep cleansing breath and lay my head on the wall behind me. Now that the whole Grey mess is over we can all move on as friends. I always did kind of like Christian before this whole Ana mess came about and we both admit that our pissing contest did get a bit out of hand. A few seconds later the elevator doors open and the reason for our pissing contest walks in looking at delectable as ever.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Cross," Ana chuckles.

"Ana. I thought you were back in Seattle," I lean in and give her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"I was. Just for the weekend though. I am going back on Friday after work. Saturday is Christian's birthday so we are celebrating at his parents house. I still have a few more weeks here."

"Oh. Have you decided on whether you want to stay in New York or go back to Seattle when your time here is up?"

"Yes. Christian's base is in Seattle and even though I really do like it here, Seattle is my home. My friends and his family are all out there."

I nod my head at her response. Of course she would stay wherever Grey is. I notice a large diamond on her finger when I look down. It seems that Grey had the same plans this weekend as I did with Eva.

"Um, anything you want to tell me Miss Ana," I ask as I grab her left hand and lift it up towards my face while smiling in her direction.

"I got engaged over the weekend as you can see. But please don't say anything. I don't want the press getting wind of it until after this weekend when we tell his parents in person."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Congratulations," I tell her then bring her into a friendly hug. "I guess it is safe to tell you that Eva and I are engaged as well."

"Oh Gideon that is fantastic. I am so happy for you," she says as the doors to the elevator open and we step out. "I am truly glad that everything worked out for you and Eva. You deserve to be happy."

When we exit the building Angus is waiting at the curb for me. "Fancy a ride."

"Sure."

After we are seated in the car Ana takes out her phone and sends what I can only assume is a text message telling Grey that she is getting a ride to work from me.

"Ana we both deserve to be happy. If Christian truly makes you happy then I wish you two all the best. I just hope that we can all move forward and be friends."

Ana's phone chirps and she scowls at the screen. Guess Grey still doesn't trust me.

"I hope we can too. As a matter of fact…do you and Eva have dinner plans for tonight? How about we all celebrate our engagement together."

I think about that and decide that before I answer I better check with Eva first. She can be very jealous, especially of Ana, and I don't' want to make her uncomfortable. I doubt Christian will want to break bread with me either.

"Let me get back to you on that. I have to check to see if Eva has plans for tonight."

"Fair enough. Since Christian isn't pleased you are driving me to work, I am not all that sure he will agree anyway," she laughs. She is adorable when she laughs. I really do hope we stay friends after all is said and done. Ana is an amazing person and I can't help but think that at another time under different circumstances we may have wound up together but the love of my life is Eva and she always will be.

**Ana**

Christian was slightly annoyed that I didn't use his car to get to work this morning but I think he understands that Gideon and I are friends and he has nothing to worry about. I love him and I agreed to marry him so hopefully that is enough to convince him that I am his. When we arrive at The Crossfire I tell Gideon that I am going to make a call before heading in.

"Anastasia," Christian says in a way that I know he is annoyed. I always know I am in trouble when he says my name like that.

"I know your mad at me but we were talking and there was no sense taking separate cars if we are going to the same place and Gideon knows we are engaged now so you really have noting to worry about Christian. I have told you before that we are friends and that's all."

"Are you done? I wasn't as much pissed that you went with him as I was to know you didn't take any security with you. Your safety comes first Anastasia, always."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't even think about that."

"I love you baby and if any harm ever came to you I don' t know what I would do."

"I know. I feel the same way about you Christian," I say. Truthfully if anything ever happened to my Christian I would be a lost soul. I love him so much I can't imagine a world without him in it. "Listen, it would seem that love is in the air Mr. Grey. Gideon and Eva got engaged too and I was wondering if you would entertain the idea of us all having dinner together tonight."

I know this is a long shot but I would like Christian to try and be friends with Gideon. They have very similar interests and it would make me happy to know that Christian has male friends that he can do things with.

Christian sighs into the phone. "If it pleases you then yes, I will have dinner with them, but I get to pick the restaurant."

"Of course you can baby. And thank you. You really are maturing Mr. Grey."

"Don't push it Anastasia. You are already going to be getting a spanking tonight for deliberately ducking security."

"Perhaps we can make dinner interesting."

"Now you're talking. I will meet you back at the apartment after work. I am working from home today."

"You got it. I love you Christian."

"I love you too Mrs. Grey, laters."

And playful Christian is back. I love how he keeps calling me Mrs. Grey. Every time he does, a face splitting smile adorns his gorgeous face.

**Gideon**

Ana texted me telling me Christian was in for dinner so I guess I have to work my magic on Eva.

"Hello handsome."

"Well, hello Mrs. Cross. How is your day going?"

"Gideon we are not married yet," Eva giggles.

"Eh, semantics."

"What can I do for you Ace? Shouldn't you be busy ruling the world now that you have your company back."

"I just wanted to tell you that I absolutely am hopelessly and utterly in love with you. Then ask you if you would consider having dinner with Christian and Ana."

"Um…I don't know Gideon. Won't that be weird."

"Not for me, but if you don't want to, I understand. The decision is all yours angel. They just recently got engaged too and Ana suggested that we all go out to celebrate our engagements."

"Engaged? Really. Well I guess I am fine with it."

"Eva, you don't have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable we can have dinner together tonight. Just the two of us." That's the way I prefer it anyway. Having to deal with Christian's moody self was not on my agenda today.

"No. It's fine. I kind of like Ana and I think if things were different we could actually be friends and she is Kate's best friend so I will be seeing her from time to time so…sure why not."

"Ok. I will let her know. Christian made a seven o'clock reservation so we are all going to leave together at six-thirty."

"I'll be here. Now get back to work. I will see you later."

"Ok, angel. I will see you later. I love you Mrs. Cross."

"I love you too, Mr. Cross."

**Christian**

I have been working with Welch's people all day to try and pin point who hacked into our servers but we only have dead ends. Other then the aircraft fleet information there was nothing else stolen. I have upped security and even had a private company come in and check my jet and Charlie Tango before Ana and I left Seattle. All this flying back and forth is taking its toll on me. I haven't had as many one on one sessions Flynn but he has allowed me to call it in and even Skype a few times. He was very pleased when I informed him of Anastasia's answer to my proposal. He told me she has had a profound effect on me and I tend to agree with him. She is my more.

"There is my handsome husband to be," Ana says from the office door. Her calling me her husband does things to me that I cannot explain with words. It makes me feel warm and cherished. These are not feelings I am used to having.

"And there is my wife to be. Did you have a good day at work baby?" I ask her as she curls up into my lap.

"Sadly no. I have missed you terribly"

"I missed you too. However, I believe we have some unfinished business regarding your safety Mrs. Grey." I lift her off of my lap and walk her out of the room by her hand. I lead her to the bedroom and get the Ben Wah balls from my nightstand. Her eyes light up and a sexy smile perks up on her lips."

I walk over to my super sexy fiancé and push her back on the bed so I am positioned on top of her. Her legs part instinctively allowing my hands to glide up her silky smooth thighs. Damn, why would I want to go out when I could eat in tonight, I think to myself. I kiss Ana's lips and down her breasts before climbing off of her and parting her knees before hiking up her skirt. God damned it. She is wearing stockings and my cock is thumping against my pants in admiration. I slide one finger inside her to make sure she is primed and true to form she is. I slip one of the balls inside her already wet folds while I put the other one in my mouth. Her chest is rising and falling against her shallow breaths and when I glide the second ball inside her she moans in appreciation. I have to get her off my bed before we never leave.

**Eva**

We are sitting in a private room in one of the most exclusive restaurants in New York. Who knew Christian Grey had the same kind of pull as Gideon? Gideon has reassured me time and time again that I have nothing to worry about when it comes to Ana but I see the way she looks at him. Like they have a secret that the rest of the world doesn't know about. I know Gideon loves me but him looking at another woman drives me freaken crazy. Carey tells me time and time again I am over thinking this and Kate assures me that Ana is head over heals in love with Christian. From the way they can't take their eyes off of each other I am reassured that Kate is right and I am just being silly. When Ana and Gideon were involved I was with Brett so I can't fault him for moving on. I pushed him away and I couldn't possibly believe he would pine over me forever.

"So Ana, have you and Christian set a date yet."

Turning her head in my direction her super sweet smile makes me what to puke. "No we haven't even told anyone except Kate and Elliot."

"And Ray," Christian interjects.

"What? You told Ray?" Ana asks Christian. He gives her a shy smile and I suddenly get it. Christian Grey is hot. He is the total physical opposite of Gideon except for his ripped physique that shows through his suit, but god help me if is not sex on legs. Gideon watches me look at Christian longer then necessary and grabs my hand on the table and gives it a tight squeeze. Sorry Ace but if you can look so can I.

"I had to ask his permission," Christian responds and Ana's mouth drops open.

"Well as I live and breathe, Mr. Christian Grey asking permission. I never thought I would see the day," Ana retorts.

"Of course I asked him. He would cut my balls off if I didn't."

"Same here. Eve's father is the only man that scares the hell out of me. Any guy who's daily routine is to polish his pistol, is a man not to be reckoned with when it comes to his only daughter," Gideon interrupts, making me smile.

"Or ex-army who can kill me with his bare hands," Christian laughs and raises his wine glass to clink it with Gideon's. Suddenly the atmosphere around the table is less tense.

"So you are all heading back to Seattle this week Gideon tells me. I hope to see you while I am out there," I say and Gideon frowns.

"Oh. Really. Yes of course. Maybe we can have lunch on Sunday. You, me, and Kate."

"That would be wonderful. I have to go out there to beg Kate to be my maid of honor…again," I say and look at Gideon who's facial expression is tight. He looks away and takes a sip of his wine and Ana's looks at him sadly before turning her eyes down. She saw him at his darkest when we were apart so I can't fault her for sympathizing with him.

"Well Kate will be a busy girl since she has already agreed to be my maid of honor," Ana adds trying to lighten the mood. "Eva, Christian is flying out on Wednesday so if you haven't booked a flight already I am sure you could accompany him on his flight back to Seattle. You wouldn't mind would you Christian?"

**Christian**

Yes a very well do mind. No other woman, aside from Ana, Ros, and my family, has ever been in my plane and I don't really want to start making a habit of it now. But Ana is trying to be friends with Eva so I guess I don't have a choice. I look over at Cross who doesn't look pleased about it so, win win. Piss off Cross and make Ana happy all at the same time. I am the hero and he is the jealous ass for once.

"No, not at all. I would be happy to give her a ride."

Gideon's eyes shoot to me with a death glare not missing the double meaning. It is of course lost of the ladies. See Gideon. Not so funny when the tables have turned. He really has nothing to worry about though. I don't do blonds, which is probably why Ana is allowing this at all. I know she can be jealous but she is less so when the woman is a blond instead of a brunette.

"Thank you Christian. That would be great. If its no trouble," Eva states.

"No trouble at all."

Ana smiles at me and kisses me on my lips. Eva looks back to Gideon who looks like his jaw is going to come unhinged if he keeps clenching it that tight.

"Is that ok with you Gideon?" Ana asks. When his eyes meet hers his facial expression softens.

"Yes, of course. Thank you Christian," Gideon grits out.

I give him my full megawatt smile. "Not a bother. God knows you transported Ana back to New York enough times, so it's the least I can do."

That comment was not lost on Ana or Gideon and Ana gives me an icy stare and I kiss the back of her knuckles throwing her a full panty dropping smile. I know the balls have been affecting her all evening from the carnal expression she wore throughout most of dinner. I probably should have thought this through first because the more turned on she gets the more Gideon stares at her. Only for me fucker so back off. She is mine. See the ring.

**Gideon**

Wednesday came way too soon. I will miss seeing Eva every day for the next week and I am exceptionally pissed that she took off with Grey this morning. Since she is still on her period I couldn't even fuck her properly before she left. Just to screw with him I assured him I would personally see to it that Ana got to work safely every morning.

After a dreadful morning I am met by Scott, my assistant, at my office door. He informs me that Miss Steele and two members of security are waiting in my office. What could possibly be going on? Did something happen to Ana? When I open my office door I see Ana sitting at my desk with a confused expression on her face.

"Gideon, what's going on? No one will tell me anything. Why was I brought up here?"

"I have no idea," I turn to the security guard posted at the door. "Rodgers what the hell is going on."

"Mr. Cross, a Mr. Jason Taylor asked that I bring Miss Steele up to your office regarding an urgent matter. That's all I was told sir. He said he would be here momentarily."

"Taylor? What could he want…oh no, Gideon? Something must have happened to Christian."

**Christian**

After a long drawn out love making session this morning and three rounds of late night kinky fuckery, I must have the biggest damn smile on my face. When Eva and I arrived at the airport I instruct Taylor to stay behind in New York. I would feel much better knowing he is with Ana while I am gone and she is not being watched by Cross. He obliges and tells me he will make sure to "keep the enemy away". I laugh at his comment. He likes Ana very much and I know he would never let any harm come to her. Besides, Sawyer is still in Seattle so he can be with me for the rest of the week until the love of my life returns.

After about an hour in the air, I notice that the turbulence is extra rocky today. I advise Eva to keep her seatbelt on and walk toward the cockpit. Before I get to the door the plane makes a sudden decent that knocks me to the ground. Eva screams and I stumble back to my feet. I instruct the crew to get in their seats. When I open the cockpit door it is a mass of chaos. The controls are lighting up like a fucking Christmas tree, there is a beeping sound echoing all around, and I can see the pilot and co-pilot sweating like a whore in church, while trying to regain control.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" I shout.

"Mr. Grey, I don't know what is going on. The controls just went haywire and the control yoke isn't working. The plane is going down sir and its best if you get back to your seat. We may need to make a hard landing."

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere over Ohio sir. The best we can hope for is to level her off in an empty field."

"Do whatever you have to do! Just get us out of here in one piece."

"Yes sir."

I run back to my seat and see Eva crying. I take the seat next to her and hold her hand to comfort her.

"Christian what is going on. I am really scared."

"Me too Eva. The plane is going down. The pilot is going to do his best to land safely but we have to brace ourselves."

This is it? This is how it all ends? It can't. It just can't end this way. I have just found Ana, the missing piece of my dark soul, and she is going to be my wife. It can't end like this. I have to get home to her. I have to get back to my sweet Ana.

Eva is pulling out her cell phone. "What are you doing?"

"I have to call Gideon. Christian if we are going down I have to call him and tell him."

"You can't. It could screw with the controls."

"Fuck that. I am calling him. The plane is going down anyway Christian," she yells hysterically. "If you were smart you would call Ana in case you don't get another chance."

I nod my head and try to call Ana but it goes right to voice mail.

"Ana, baby, it's Christian. I want to let you know that our plane is having some mechanical difficulties and in case I don't make it I want to tell you that I love you baby. I love you more than you will ever know. You have been my whole world since the day you stumbled into my office. I didn't know it then, but I loved you from the second I saw you. No matter what happens baby, I will always be with you. Always. You will always have a piece of me with you. You are my everything baby and all I ever wanted was to make you happy. If I can't do that anymore then I want you to find someone who does. God Ana…I love you so much and I can't bear to think that…I will never see those beautiful blue eyes again. You brought my dark soul to the light and for the first time in 27 years I have felt true peace. I really hope this is not it for us but in case it is… Ana…if I don't make it…I want you to live on and be happy knowing that you changed my life for the better. Remember all the good times we shared and don't cry. I hate it when you cry. I love you beautiful…laters baby."


	43. Chapter 43

-Chapter 43-News

**Ana**

Taylor walks into the room and I immediately see that his eyes are red, like he has been crying.

"Taylor, what is going on? Is Christian okay?"

"Have a seat Ana. You too Mr. Cross," Taylor says sadly while holding my hand. Holding my hand? This can't be good if Jason Taylor is holding my hand. Taylor would never hold my hand.

"Mr. Cross, Ana. I have been notified that the plane that Mr. Grey and Miss Tramell were on had some mechanical failure." Taylor pauses and gages my reaction to this little bit of news before continuing. "The pilots did everything they could to land safely but it came down too hard and too fast. When the plane hit the ground it exploded on impact. I'm…I'm sorry…Ana. There were no survivors."

I hear his words but I can't comprehend them. Gideon stands and kicks his chair back so hard it slams against the wall. I stare at him while he pulls on his hair and grunts but my body is numb. I can't feel anything. I can't hear Taylor say another word and suddenly the world starts moving in slow motion. Taylor is watching me and Gideon is throwing things but I can't comprehend it all. It is as if I am watching a movie play out in front of me.

I stand and take a step before falling to my knees and letting out a gut wrenching scream. Gideon is in front of me immediately on his knees holding onto me while my body wrenches itself into deep guttural sobs. He can't be gone. He just can't. This is a mistake. He is my future. He is my more and I am his. He told me he would never leave me. We are supposed to live happily ever after, it can't end like this.

"NOOO! This is not happening, Gideon. This is a mistake. They can't be gone. They just can't be."

"I. Know. Ana. I. Know." He chokes out between his own sobs.

I look over and see tears streaming down Taylors face. I climb to my feet and wrap my arms around him and we both continue to cry into each other. His cries much more silent then mine.

"Ana, we have to get back to Seattle. I informed Sawyer and he is telling the Greys what happened, but we have to get back immediately," Taylor encourages.

I turn to Gideon who is standing by the windows looking out to the city below. "Gideon," I say quietly as I grab his hand. "I have to get back to Seattle. Is there anyone that can be with you right now? I don't want to leave you alone. You can come back to Seattle with me if you want."

"No. I am going to call Carey, Eva's best friend then go over to her mother's apartment. I am sure she will need help making the arrangements."

"Okay. Please call me later," I take his hand. "We'll get through this. Together, okay. If you need a friends please call me Gideon."

Gideon hugs me tight. "Same here Ana. I just need to be alone right now. Taylor, I will have my pilot ready to take you both back to Seattle within the hour. I don't want you flying commercial with Ana in this condition. This way the paparazzi won't bother you either."

"Thank you Mr. Cross." Taylor puts his arm around my shoulder and leads me out of Gideon's office and out of The Crossfire. The world outside somehow doesn't seem the same because Christian is not in it. When we are in the car, I grab my phone to call Kate and I see that I have a missed call from Christian, and a message.

The message plays and a fresh set of tears fall from my eyes as I hear him saying good-bye to me. I save the message and being to sob again. Taylor holds on to me and rubs my arms to comfort me. How am I ever going to get throughout the rest of my life without Christian?

**Sawyer**

Luckily when Taylor called me I was outside and far enough away from the main house that the Greys couldn't see how upsetting this news was. I have been given the task of alerting the rest of the family before they find out in the media. It is still early enough that Carrick and Grace haven't left for work yet so I won't have to hold off on giving the news. When I return to the house everyone is heaving breakfast and talking in the kitchen. My sullen expression makes them all stop and I know it's now or never.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey. Mia. Can you come and sit with me in the living room? I have some news."

"Sure Luke," Grace answers. "Is everything alright?"

I give her a tight smile and Mia walks over to me and wraps her arms around me to comfort me. Comfort me! If only she knew that I am not the one that needs comforting right now.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey there has been an accident. Christian was on his way back to Seattle this morning and his plane had some mechanical failures. We don't have all the details but I was informed by Taylor just a moment ago that…" I take a deep breath to choke back the tears. "there were no survivors."

Grace gasps and wraps her arms around Carrick. Mia lets out a sound that I have never heard before and I wrap my arms around her while she cries into my shoulder. I hear the front door close and Elliot and Kate walk into the living room and takes notice of the scene in front of him.

"Jesus, who died," Elliot quips, which throws Mia into full blown body wrenching sobs. "Is grandma and grandpa Grey alright?" he asks. I don't want to leave Mia but someone needs to tell this buffoon something before he makes this any worse.

"Elliot take a seat," I tell him. He sits on he chair next to me and Mia turns to him and buries her face in his chest.

"Shh, take it easy Mia. Whatever it is it's going to be okay. Luke what the fuck is happening. You are scaring the shit out of me."

"Elliot Christian was in a plane crash this morning. He's dead."

Elliot looks at me in stunned silence and takes in his mother and sister crying. Kate is immediately at his side but he doesn't even blink as the tears form in his eyes then Kate has a realization.

"Oh my god, Ana…is she-"

"No. She stayed behind in New York but she is on her way back now, but Kate…I have to inform you that Eva was with Christian. She was coming here to visit you."

Kate immediately starts sobbing and Elliot is at her side in a second. I take Mia back in my arms and for what seems like forever no one says a word. I don't have brothers or sisters so Mia's family is the closest thing I have to a real family. Christian was not only my boss, but my friend and my brother. I know what it took for him and Ana to get together and I can't imagine what she is going through right now. If I ever lost Mia I couldn't imagine wanting to live anymore. I hug my wife tighter and hold her, never wanting to let her go.

**Gideon**

When I went to her parents place after Ana left I was the one that had to tell them what happened. The look in Carey's eyes were something I will never forget. He looked as if a piece of him died. I guess I can understand that because a piece of me did die. Carey and Eva were always close. Closer then a brother and sister. They were more like soul mates and although that was hard for me to swallow at first I realized that they were not soul mates like we were soul mates. There love was pure and void of anything dark and dirty. Our love was a gut wrenching need to be consumed by each other. The love I…have…for Eva is a once in a lifetime kind of love.

When the words were finally out of Taylors mouth my whole world crumbled beneath me. The love of my life. My Eva was gone. Anger surged through me and I wanted at that moment to kill someone…again. I risked so much and we went through so much, just to be together only for fate to take her from me. She was going to be my wife. She was going to make me the happiest I have ever been. We were going to be a family. What do I do now? I have no one, except Ireland. My parents are dead to me, my brother is the scum of the earth, no one. My thoughts go back to Ana. She looked so defeated. I hate that she is on a plane heading back across the country. She would know what to say, what to do. Right now I have no idea. I walk down the hall to Eva's old room with my cell in my hand. When I open the door her scent nearly takes my breath away. I need her on me. I need to feel some part of her. I lay on her bed and hug her pillow as I sob like a little girl. If I close my eyes she is with me. I can see her blond hair, her grey eyes, and her soft body. It isn't real though. She is not here. She will never be here again. I replay the message she left me from the plane.

"Gideon. Gideon, oh my god I am so scared. The plane is going to crash and I…god Gideon where are you? I love you Ace. I need you right now to tell me that everything is going to be okay. I can hear Christian saying good-bye to Ana on the phone so that can't be a good sign. I guess in case this is the last words I will ever say to you I need to tell you that I love you. I love you fiercely and with everything that I am Ace I need you to know that it has always been you. I was scared when I left you and I am so sorry for causing you even one ounce of pain. I never meant to hurt you. What you did for me was the most selfless thing anyone ever did for me and I know what it could have cost you. I am so glad you asked me to be your wife. If I don't make it baby, I want you to go on. I know how much love you have inside of you and I want you to share your life with someone who deserves it and who truly deserves the love you have to offer. You are a great man Gideon Cross and don't you ever forget it. I love you Ace. Bye."

**Taylor**

We land in Seattle finally and Ana has escalated from crying uncontrollably to a nearly catatonic state. She hasn't said anything in two hours and just keeps staring into space. When we exit the plane I see Luke standing by the gate with the car. Kate and Elliot climb out and run to Ana when her feet hit the pavement. Elliot pulls her into a big hug and Kate squeezes them both while they all cry, except for Ana. I walk over to Luke and give him a hug as well. We may be military men but we both have seen enough fallen brothers to know that shedding a tear isn't something to be ashamed of.

"How ya' doing man? How did it go with the Greys?"

"I'm fine. Mia is a mess. Grace had to be sedated. Those two are holding it together though." He points to Elliot and Kate. "I picked up Gail at Escala before and talked to her about Christian. She is at the Grey's house now. She wanted to be there when you arrived."

"Thanks. Is she alright? She always did like Christian."

"She seems okay but you know Gail. Always a tough nut to crack."

"Don't I know it," I say as I open the door for Ana, Elliot and Kate to climb inside. Elliot has Ana wrapped under his one arm while Kate is holding onto the other. It is going to be a long couple of days and I am glad Ana has Christian's family to help her along.


	44. Chapter 44

-chapter 43-

**Taylor**

The next morning Welch and I flew out to the crash site to survey the damage. It wasn't easy getting any answers about what actually happened because the FAA had the area on lockdown. We managed to get enough clearance to learn that the control panel was in fact tampered with. Since the flight from Seattle to New York went smoothly and our people gave the GEH jet a clean bill of heath, it must have been tampered with in New York. The FAA alerted us that the six people that were on the manifest were accounted for but it would take a few days to get the dental record and confirm the identity of the passengers on board. Once you throw out a name like Christian Grey people tend to move a little quicker. Welch called back to New York and had them send him all the video feed from the aircraft hangar along with names and background checks of anyone that may have had contact with the plane. For now there is nothing more we can do here and I am very eager to get back to Ana. She didn't say anything for hours after I brought her back yesterday and I know Christian would want to me to make sure she eats properly and doesn't get sick.

When I pull into the Grey's driveway I notice a slew of cars have arrived. There is one car in particular that I zone in on and I run double time to the front door before there is blood shed. Probably hers. When I walk into the foyer I see Sawyer standing in the kitchen in his defensive stance and jaw clenched tight. As I walk further into the room I see Elena Lincoln sitting at the breakfast bar twirling a glass of wine in her hands. Grace is sitting next to her glassy-eyed and red-faced and Carrick is leaning against the counter with his brows furrowed. When the she devils eyes meet mine they go wide in fear and with one nod of my head Elena knows it is time to call it a day. I scour the room and I don't see Ana, Mia, or Gail anywhere and I thank god for that. I follow Elena all he way to her car and even open the door for her so I can get close enough to tell her off one last time.

"What did I tell you? I told you to stay away. Ana and Grace don't need your shit now Elena."

"Fuck you Jason Taylor. I lost him too. He meant the world to me and I can't even grieve with his family because our relationship was a secret. I am not here to cause trouble. I heard you loud and clear when you left me for dead in my playroom. You won't see me again. I have no reason to come back here."

"That is the best news I have heard all day," I say while slamming her car door after she climbs inside.

**Gideon**

When the sun blares through the windows I know that morning is upon me. I must have fallen asleep in Eva's room. I check my phone and see if I am have any calls but it is dead after I listened to Eva's message over and over again. I am lost. I don't know what I am supposed to do. I am not Eva's husband so they will only give her parents the info. We have already determined that she will be buried in New York, close to her mother but until the authorities release her body there is not much we can do.

After a very long hot shower I call Jason Taylor to work with the specialists I have hired to aid with the investigation. I want to know who did this. I know this was no accident and whoever sabotaged Christians plane will pay with his life the same way Nathan did. No body messes with what's mine and Eva was mine in every sense of the word. When I check my phone I see that I have a text message from Ana.

**How are you? Please call me. I need to know you are okay.~Ana**

I sit at my desk and contemplate calling her. I don't want her to worry about me. She has more important things to deal with right now and she really doesn't need to worry about me. I need to know that she is alright as well but I know she has friends and Christian's family to support her and get her through this. I can't bother her with my shit while she is grieving for Christian. It's not fair. I decide to text her instead.

**I'm fine. If you need anything please call me.~G**

I don't deserve her friendship. I don't deserve anyone. Grabbing the bottle of bourbon I recall the last time Christian and I were in here talking about the woman in our life. I can't believe how far we have come since then. At that time I had just met Ana and I was trying to put Eva behind be while she was living with Brett. Now we both convinced the woman we love to marry our sorry asses and in a blink of an eye it is all gone. The bourbon is draining fast and the drunker I get the more I miss Eva.

Stepping back in her room I lie back on her bed and absorb her scent that is still lingering on her sheets. I need her to be with me. This can't be happening, she can't leave me like this. When she left me after I killed Nathan I had the piece of mind knowing that she was still in this world but this time she is not here. The world is hollow and the woman who I once needed more then air to breath is now gone. Thoughts of how my father killed himself run through my mind. He didn't see a way to fix his problems and he took the easy way out. "Could I do the same," I think to myself. Ending it would be so much easier then living without Eva. If I died today, no one would mourn me. Maybe a few friends and colleague's but no one of importance other then Ireland. Shit, Ireland. She left me some messages but I haven't called her back. The effects off the booze are settling in and the room is spinning. Drunkenness is overcoming the rational part of my brain and my eyelids are getting heavier and heavier.

**Ana**

Sometime around midnight I knew that sleep wouldn't be happening. I walked out to the one place that housed happy memories for Christian and I, the boathouse. Sleeping, or rather laying in his childhood bedroom was making me restless so strolling out into the midsummer night and getting some fresh air did wonders to clear my head. When I turn on the florescent light of the boathouse the first thing that comes to mind is how scared and excited I was when first came up here. It was right after I told him I was going to Georgia to visit my mother and he threatened to spank me for that and for having drinks with Jose. His lifestyle was still very new to me and the sheer thought of giving someone that much power over me was horrifying.

I sit here for hours reminiscing about our time together. Meeting him at the interview, his showing up at Claytons, the photo shoot and him inviting me for coffee afterwards. My mind moves to our first night together. Him telling me about himself. Making me sign the NDA. And the playroom, God the playroom. I don't know why, but never going back in the playroom with him fills me with sadness. Graduation. The thought of him coming to my apartment with Bollinger and letting him spank me for the first time make me smile.

I think back to us soaring in Georgia. That was the first time I have ever seen him look young and carefree. I knew at that moment he was my more. When we came back and he beat me with the belt I ran. I ran like hell and instead of letting him tell me I was enough for him, I fought him every step of the way. If I had just came back to Seattle with him and gave him the control he needed maybe he would still be alive. Before I can feel any worse for myself the door to the boathouse closes and I hear footsteps before the door to the loft opens.

"Ana. What are you doing up here all alone?" Carrick asks.

"Um…I was just trying to be somewhere that reminded me of Christian."

"And this room does? Hum…interesting. Well I just came up here to get a photo from when Christian was on the rowing team at Harvard. I will leave you alone."

"No its alright…I could use some company. Can you tell me about when he was on the rowing team? He never talked about it."

"Sure," Carrick says before sitting next to me on the couch. "but first I want to let you know that Christian's attorney will be here shortly. It doesn't seem right to discuss his financial matters before he is even buried but we need to sort some things. Taylor said that his attorney was instructed very specifically to have it done within the first 48 hours. You know Christian, always planning," Carrick snorts but then his facial expression gets sullen. "I know Christian and I butted heads over the years but he truly was a remarkable young man. His strength and his courage are awe inspiring and couldn't have loved him more if I tried. He never made it easy. I don't know what he told you about the first few years of his life but he had a real tough time finding his groove in this family. I had my doubts early on whether or not he would be able to let us love him and be apart of our family, but once we adopted Mia all of those doubts disappeared. He didn't speak a single word from the time we met him until the day we brought Mia home. He took one look at her sweet face and said "Mia". It was love at first sight for him and he has protected her like a proper big brother every day since. I am afraid that aside from you, she is going to take the next few days the hardest."

"I know Carrick. He always lit up when he talked about Mia. Even I couldn't get him wrapped around my little finger the way she did," I giggle.

"Ah. Don't underestimate yourself dear. Ana, if I may, did Christian ask you to marry him? I can't help but notice the ring on your finger."

"Yes. He asked me this past weekend. We were going to tell you together when we came to dinner this Saturday." Carrick nodded his head and we spend the next hour comparing stories about Christian. Carrick reassured me that even though Christian was no longer with us, they would always consider me family.

We walk back to house and I see a very nervous Taylor and Sawyer looking relieved to see me. I probably should have told them where I was going but I just wanted to be alone.

"Sir, Mr. Westley, is here. He is in your office with the rest of the family," Taylor says.

"Thank you Jason," Carrick says and leads me into the house and straight for his office.

As I look around the room I see Sawyer sitting with Mia, Elliot sitting with Kate, Taylor standing behind a chair that Gail is sitting in, and I am sitting on the couch next to Grace who is being held tightly by Carrick as her eyes well up with tears again. Everyone has someone except for me. I don't even know why I am here. Christian and I aren't married so I doubt he would have left me anything. Not that I would want anything from him. He is all I would have wanted in life. Without him all the material things in this world are meaningless.

A man I can only assume is Mr. Westley, Christian's attorney sits behind Carrick's desk and shuffles thorough some papers. "Shall we begin," he asks abruptly and Carrick nods.

"As you may or may not know Christian updated his will quite often. He was very specific that this be read within the first 48 hours of his death so there is a seamless transition for his business. Now, Miss Mia Grace Grey, you are awarded fifty million dollars and ownership of the Mile High Club, Mr. Elliot Grey, you are awarded fifty million dollars and Christians property in Aspen, Mr. and Mrs. Carrick Grey, you are awarded fifty million dollars and a luxury Yacht known as THE GRACE."

The room goes silent and mouths are all gaping open. I knew Christian was rich but I had no idea that he was this rich. He was very generous to his family and I can tell by their expressions that this is all very bittersweet.

"More recently Mr. Grey has adjusted his will to include: Jason Taylor, you are awarded ten million dollars, Sophie Taylor, is awarded five million dollars to be put in trust of Jason Taylor until she turns the age of twenty-five." Gail gasps at this revelation and stands to be near Taylor who looks like he is going to burst into tears. "Gail Jones, you are awarded ten million dollars. Luke Sawyer you are also awarded ten million dollars," Mr. Westley shuffles some papers and the whole room is stunned into silence and they are all looking at me like I was left out.

Grace inhales deeply and pulls me into a consoling hug. "Ana, I am sure Christian just didn't get around to adding you. Judging from the rock on your finger I guess he finally asked you to marry him and I know he would never purposely leave you out."

"You are right about that Mrs. Grey," Mr. Westley adds. "To Anastasia Rose Steele, you are awarded the rest of Mr. Christian Greys assets, properties in New York and Seattle, and ownership of Grey Enterprise Holding and all its entities. Estimated value of over two billion dollars." Clearly he is mistaken. Christian can't possibly think that I deserve all of this. We aren't even married for god sakes. Clearly there is some kind of mistake. "Mr. Grey was very specific on his instructions with GEH so we will have to set up another meeting with Ros next week after everything calms down. I have already informed her that she is the acting CEO, as per his instructions, until further notice. Does anyone have any questions?"

No one in the room says anything. We are all stunned to silence. Christian was always a generous man and it is very 50 like to have him have this last bit of control even after his death. A fresh set of tears flow down my face and right now I just want to hear his voice. I go back to his bedroom and I replay his message over and over again until sleep finally takes me.

**Taylor**

Before I can even absorb what Mr. Westley has said my phone starts vibrating and I excuse myself showing Sawyer the screen on my phone before exiting the room with him hot on my heals. I walk into the dinning room and close the door behind me for privacy. Sawyer enters bringing his iPad that has a video cued up from an email Welch sent.

"Taylor. I sent you and Sawyer a video from the plane hanger. While we were in route home, my team found a Mr. Marcus Monroe clearly tampering with the plane. We picked up Mr. Monroe this morning after his background check showed he has a really serious gambling issue. Upon further investigation we were alerted that he owned some pretty scary people a lot of money and as of this morning those debts were paid in full. When we, ahem, _questioned, _Mr. Monroe we were told that he was hired by none other then Christopher Videl."

"FUCK!" I shout. That little cocksucker got his revenge by killing people. What the hell is wrong with that sick little bastard? "Thank you Welch. I will contact Mr. Cross myself. Await further instructions on how to proceed," I tell him before hanging up.

Sawyer is holding his head in frustration over this whole mater. Hey I'm with you on that brother. He killed Christian and Eva because he was pissed that Grey took his shitty record company. This guy is going to suffer a fate worse then death for this.

I hold my phone in my hand and contemplate calling Gideon. He has a right to know what happened but his state of mind is not exactly rational at the moment. He has already killed a man for hurting Eva, I can't imagine what he would do to the man who killed her. Hey that's on him. I have a job to do and I intend on doing it.

"What?" Gideon answers, in a lethargic tone.

"Gideon it is Jason Taylor. Do you have a minute?"

"Shit, yes sorry Jason. What is it? Did you find something?"

"Yes, sir. We have learned that your brother Christopher hired a Mr. Marcus Monroe to sabotage the plane. We have Mr. Monroe in custody and we will be sharing the information with the local authorities. I wanted to let you know before you family contacts you regarding his whereabouts. I can't necessarily say that Christopher will be apprehended. He may have "fled the country" if you catch my drift."

**Gideon**

Oh I catch his drift and I want in. If that little motherfucker did this I will skin him alive. "Do what you have to do Jason. Thank you for telling me. If there is anything I can do I want to help."

"I think, Gideon, it is best for you to let us handle this one. You already have some heat on you for other matters and I don't want you involved. Ana needs a friend right now and no one knows what she is going through more then you."

"How is she?" I really need to know how Ana is. If she is feeling even a portion of what I am suffering then I need to help her. She said we will do this together but I can't be there for her now. I am no good to anyone, especially her.

"She is not holding up well but we are all looking out for her. Listen, this may be overstepping but, I know you care about Ana. She could really use you right now. She is finally sleeping but later tonight give her a call."

"I will. Thanks Jason. I know you and Christian were friends so you looking after Ana is reassuring. I know you wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"With all due respect sir. I am not doing it to give you piece of mind. I am doing it because it is what Christian would want and because Ana is a great friend to me. I will guard her with my life."

"Glad to hear it. Thanks again," I tell Taylor before hanging up.

My drunken state is making my mind sluggish and full of rage. Christopher is responsible for taking my life from me. He took my childhood and now he took my future away. I know now more then ever that I need to cut away from my family.


	45. Chapter 45

WOW!...I have gotten more review and mixed messages these past few days then I can even read.

One, I want to tell you that I didn't read the other fan fic story where Christian dies and yes him dying was always my those of you who hate me now, I am sorry but not every story has a HEA. For those of you who love me, thank you.

Two, fan fic is supposed to be a writers own story with their twist on the characters. Everything in life has a butterfly effect and one simple change could spin lives into a totally different direction. Changing those events are what fanfiction is all about.

Three, I love writing this story. Some have asked if there will be a second part and truth be told, I am considering it. I have to finish my book first though.

Please enjoy the rest of the story and you may need more tissues for this chapter but brighter days are coming. I swear.

Laters!

Chapter 45- Saying Good-bye

**Ana**

Its been days since the accident and tomorrow is finally the day of Christian's funeral. After the first night with the Greys I convinced Taylor that I needed to be back in Escala. Walking through the door that first time nearly broke me. Every room in this apartment _IS_ Christian Grey. Our bedroom, his office, my old bedroom, the kitchen, the living room…the playroom. Every part of Escala holds a memory of love for me. I sat on my bed for hours that first night thinking of how Christian would make love to me. I will never feel his hands caressing my skin or feel his hot kisses peppering my face. I don't know what I am going to do without him. I can't imagine waking up every day without him being here with me. I keep expecting to get an email from him asking me about how my day was or a text message telling me how much he misses me.

Kate stayed with me the first night so I wouldn't be alone and my parents are flying in today so they can be here for me tomorrow. Gail has kept busy arranging the house and cooking. Taylor has made security arrangements and is watching me like a hawk making sure I am eating and sleeping. He seems to have taken over where Christian left off in that department. A knock at the door frame startles me from my thoughts as I sit on the balcony staring at the sky. When I turn around I see none other than Dr. John Flynn standing in the doorway.

"Anastasia, I just wanted to come by and check on you. See how you were feeling."

"Hi, John. I am okay, thank you. How are you?"

"Coping. Christian was a good friend and it makes me sad that he is gone but he wouldn't that. What he would want from me, is for me to make sure you are dealing with his death?"

"So you are here on full Christian Grey business then," I mock while raising my brow.

"Ah Ana, always quick with a quip. Christian often told me it was your smart mouth he fell in love with." My eyes fill with tears knowing that Christian often spoke with John about me. I knew he did but hearing John say it makes me feel better. "Hey' I'm sorry. I didn't come here to make you cry."

"I know. I just can't help it. I miss him so much John. I don't know what I am going to do from here. I keep waiting for him to come home but with each passing moment it becomes more real that he is not coming home. I know he is gone. I know it because I don't feel him in the universe anymore. I know that sounds strange but I don't know what else to say. He was the love of my life and despite all of our issues we loved each other to the point that, an expansive charlatan like yourself, would consider our need for one another unhealthy."

"Christian often told me how he felt about you so you are not telling me anything I don't already know, and I don't think it is at all unhealthy. I think it is astonishing that you managed to reach him like no other could. You made him feel like he was loved and worthy of love. He gave up a lifestyle that was his only form of social contact. You broke through a wall that no other therapist could and you did it in record time might I add," John jokes. "but seriously Ana. What you are feeling is completely normal. You have to find your own way to get through this. Think about what would make Christian happy. He wouldn't want you to sit here sad and depressed. He would want you to properly take care of yourself by eating and sleeping. That much I know from his contracts," John comments apprehensively.

When John mentions his contracts I freeze and my face turns red. Clearly Christian wouldn't discuss specifics of our relationship as far as what our limits were. "I'll keep that in mind. I often wonder if I just had submitted to him the way he wanted if he would still be here today. If I just let him have the control he needed, he wouldn't be dead now. John, this is all my fault, Christian is dead because of me."

"You don't really believe that do you? If you had submitted to him the way he was asking, do you think he would have fallen in love with you the way he had. Or do you think he would have rode out your contract and let you go just like he did with the others. Part of what he loved about you was he fact that you challenged him. No one ever dare do that before, so don't think you are at all responsible. Everything in life happens for a reason. The reason that Christian died is still unknown but one day when you finally find peace, it will all make sense."

"Thank you John. I would really like to set up some sessions. I think I am going to need someone to talk to who understood Christian and all his 50 shades."

"Absolutely. When you are ready call my office. I will see you tomorrow," John says as he gives me a hug good-bye.

I sit on the balcony, for I don't know how long, thinking about what John said. '_Think about what would make Christian happy.' _ Control would make him happy. I think about the limits on the contract. Working out, eating properly, and basically just keeping myself safe and healthy. I can do that. For Christian, I can do that.

**Gideon**

Church was hard. Watching them lower her into the ground at the cemetery was even harder. Once everyone left I refused to leave. I watched the cemetery workers pile dirt over her casket in the ground and with each shovel full I find it harder and harder to breathe. After they are done and gone, my feet wouldn't move so I am still here. This is where she is so this is where I am. I can't leave her alone here. A small hand on my shoulder brings me from my thoughts and when I look up I see Kate standing next to me. She gives me a sympathetic smile and I mirror her expression.

"Are you going to stay here all night?" Kate asks.

"Was thinking about it."

"I was just heading off to the airport and I wanted to say one last good-bye to Eva. She was my only cousin and I loved her like a sister. I am really sorry that this happened to you and Ana. You both deserve to be happy and I can't imagine what either of you are feeling right now."

I am feeling like a hot poker is searing into my heart. I feel like I am hollow and the universe is playing some sick fucking joke on me. "Thanks Kate. How is Ana?"

"Truthfully…not good. She seems lost. Christian's funeral is tomorrow so I really have to get going if I am going to be there in time."

"Tell her I will call her. I just need a few days, but I will call her."

Kate gives me a curt nod and turns to walk away. "Gideon." she calls and I turn to face her. "Ana is very special to me. I hate seeing her sad. Christian meant the world to her and although I never understood it myself she loved him. My only concern is for her happiness, and the only other person, besides Christian, she has ever given the time of day to is you. I would consider it a personal favor if you would make an effort to be there for her, as her friend. I know Eva would want you to be happy as well. Just think about it."

I nod my head at Kate. There is no way Ana or I are in any condition to be romantically involved but Ana is the only other woman who I have ever had feelings for. I like spending time with her, if only as friends. She brings a certain peace to me by just being in the room. We were both there for each other at our lowest and since we are now at a new low point in our lives, I can be her friend and make sure she gets through this in one piece.

**Ana**

This whole day has been a blur. I have shaken more hands and been kissed by more people today then I ever had before. Kate's flight was delayed so Elliot and I have leaned on each other. He has not left my side for a second. He has made sure I ate, he has helped me in and out of cars, and he even sat with me at the cemetery. After the service was over I ask for a few minutes alone. Everyone was good about it except for Taylor who insisted on staying close. I run my hand down the shiny, grey casket that resembles Christians eyes and fresh tears fall.

"Christian, I don't know how to do this. How do I walk away from you and leave you here alone? I keep thinking about you being scared and all alone wherever you are and it is breaking my heart. I want to be where you are. I want to be with you. I need you to hold me and tell me how much you love me. I need to smell you and feel you inside of me. I need you Christian. I need you so much. I can't do this alone. I can't. I won't survive without you. Oh god Christian…" I feel my knees buckling beneath me and I feel strong hands catch me before I fall. Elliot, Taylor, and Sawyer are standing around me and Taylor lifts me up and carries me over to the chairs that were set up from the service.

"Ana, are you alright?" Sawyer asks. I have no words. I cannot speak. There are no words. Nothing could bring him back to me. He's gone. He is a few feet in front of me lying in a box but in reality he is no longer here. There is nothing left of him in this world and a world without a piece of Christian in it is not a world I want to be a part of.

"Lets get her into the car and back to my parents house. Kate is on her way back from the airport. She will know what to do," Elliot advises.

Back at the Grey's house I sit in the living room staring at the piano; the piano Christian learned to play music on. My mind is blank. People keep asking me questions and my parents are worried because I am not speaking but I can't worry about that. Perhaps if I am quiet enough I will be able to hear him. I hear Kate barging through the doors and into the room where I am, I can feel her hands holding mine but I can't speak. I have no more tears. I have no more words. This must have been what Christian felt when his mother died; I have no words.

**Gideon**

For the past three weeks I have called Ana and left several messages. I even called Taylor to see if everything was alright. He told me that she wakes up, runs, eats, reads, eats, works out, eats, reads, and sleeps. Same routine like clockwork every day. Apparently she hasn't spoken a word since the funeral. She is taking care of herself physically, but her mental health is slipping. Kate's speech at the cemetery keeps playing through my head. I cannot abandon my friend in her time of need. If knowing that she is not alone in this gets her though the day then, so be it. I will be here for her and help her get through this.

Taylor informed me that she goes on an 8a.m. run so I arrive at Escala at 7:30 and Taylor lets me up. He points towards the bedroom door and when I open it I see a very peaceful Ana, still asleep. I kneel next to the bed and brush the hair away from her face.

"Good morning, beautiful. Time to get up."

She starts to stir, "Christian?" she murmurs. Now, the first time she did this to me, on my plane when I woke her after the charity ball at the Greys, I was fucking pissed and I told her to never do it again, but right now I am just pleased to hear her voice. Her eyes shoot open and she looks around the room frantically. "Was he here? Was Christian here?" she asks.

"No Ana. Just me." I sit on the bed next to her and grab her hand.

"What are you doing here Gideon?" Ana asks me with a mixture of irritation and sadness in her tone.

"She speaks. I was told you had taken a vow of silence. I was also told that you run every morning at 8. So I flew to Seattle to have a silent run with you."

Ana's face turns green and she runs into the bathroom. After her head hits the toilet and throws up she tells me to get out. I walk back into the kitchen where Taylor and Gail are sitting at the breakfast bar. When I round the corner I shrug and shake my had at Taylor.

"Well at least she is speaking again. At least to me, but apparently the site of me is revolting."

"What?! Really. Where is she?" Taylor inquires, clearly relieved.

"When I woke her up she called me Christian then ran to the bathroom to throw up. I guess it was just to much for her."

"Oh my. I will go check on her," Gail says, bringing a glass of water with her.

I sit next to Taylor and lean in close. "Is Christopher ever going to come out of hiding?"

"Lets just say that _his_ dental records won't be of any use if he does." Taylor replies giving no more away. I know he took care of Christopher and although he is my half-brother, there is no love lost. My mother has been beside herself, but knowing she wouldn't be in the same frame of mind if I went missing makes it easier to swallow.

Gail comes back into the room and tells me Ana would like to see me. I give them both a polite smile and head back to the bedroom.

"Ana?"

"In here Gideon," she calls from the bathroom. She has changed into her running clothes and is brushing her teeth. "What are you doing here, really?"

"You don't look so good. Why don't we skip the run and take a walk instead? We can grab something to eat on the way."

She nods and pulls on a t-shirt over her tank top. I can see that she has been working out hard. Her muscles are more defined and her abs are tighter. I am glad she has been at least taking care of her physical health. If she is running every morning she is at least able to clear her head for a while and let the pain subside. I know because I have done the same. Eat, sleep, work, workout; that's all. Much like before I met Eva, my days don't have much of a purpose outside work. Once we hit the street she asks her question again.

"I came here to check on you. I have called you for three weeks and I haven't gotten so much as a text message back. When I called Taylor he said you stopped talking and I flew out to make sure you were okay."

"I didn't have anything to say," she says while shrugging her shoulders, the sadness in her voice breaks my heart. I have seen this woman captivate a room by just walking into it. I have seen her smile a smile that would make angels weep. I have heard her laugh and joke, I have seen her fight for what she wants without even batting an eye yet the whole time we are walking her head is downturned and she looks...broken.

I pull my arm around her shoulder and pull her close while we walk. "I know its hard. It's hard for me too. I don't know what to do next. Everywhere I turn I see Eva. At least you have the Greys and Kate, I have no one. Knowing how good it could be has left me wanting that feeling that I felt when I loved Eva and she loved me. I just want to know that I won't be in this fucking purgatory forever."

We cross the street to a nearby park and I grab Ana's hand to help her across. Feeling the warmth of a woman's touch sends shivers down my spine. I immediately feel guilty that it is Ana and not Eva making me have these feelings but I have to face the fact that Eva is gone. It has been almost a month since she died and I have to accept she is never coming back. We find a bench in the middle of the park and sit, her hand still in mine. I can't seem to let it go. This has been the first physical contact I have had with anyone; with Ana, it's just comforting.

**Ana**

"I know what you mean. Everyone keeps telling me that Christian would want me to be happy. I just don't remember what happy is without him. When I first went to New York I went there to get over him. When I met you…you were so…intense. I lost myself for a while. But my heart was with Christian. He's gone, I have to remember that, but while he was here he had my heart and I just can't shake the feeling that moving on is a betrayal. I just hope one day I meet someone who can make me feel…something, anything, because right now I am numb," I yell at no one in particular and stand up as if I am going to run away. "I hate feeling like I am just going through the motions of life. I am twenty-one years old for fuck sake and I feel like my life is over."

I am just so angry and cold inside. I have had a few sessions with John and although I was not talking he made sure I heard him loud and clear. He told me that acceptance is an important step. Last week I went to Christians grave and cried for hours. I said my good-byes and I told him that I needed to move forward and he would always have a special place in my heart. I don't know if I am convinced myself, but I can't keep living like this. If roles were reversed I wouldn't want him to stop living and I know he wouldn't want me to stop living either.

Gideon pulls me into a tight embrace and the warmth of his body and his scent instantly calms me. He is familiar and safe and that is exactly what I need right now. After a few minutes of us just holding each other we pull apart and start walking back toward Escala. His arm is protectively wrapped around my shoulder and the coldness that I was feeling a few minutes ago is starting to warm up. I am by no means ready to start exploring these feeling but Gideon may be exactly what I need to get over this feeling of dread. If we can help each other get over this we will be stronger people all around and hopefully come out of this in one piece.

We stop by a coffee shop and grab him a coffee and me some tea before heading back. "How long are you staying?"

"I don't know. I am at the Fairmount for the rest of the week. I was thinking of looking at some properties while I was out here. Grey always said that Seattle was the best place to run a business," he jokes. "I haven't made up my mind yet."

"Why would you move out here?"

"Like I said, everywhere I turn, there's Eva. Our relationship was difficult to say the least and New York doesn't hold fond memories for me. Besides, there is nothing there for me anymore. I need a fresh start so I figured I would check out the Seattle scene. At least I have one friend here," he murmurs the last part with a Gideon Cross award winning smile across his face.

"Oh, well I guess I understand that. I have to figure out what my next step is too."

"You're a resourceful girl, you will wind up on your feet. I'm sure you still have a job at SIP. If not you can come and work for me," he laughs.

"A job at SIP? Gideon, I own SIP. Christian left it all to me. GEH, SIP, the properties, his money." I stop walking and put my hand on my hip in a mocking fashion. "Why Mr. Cross I am wealthier then you are at the present time."

Gideon takes a step toward me and tickles my sides. God it feels good to laugh again. "Is that so Miss Steele? I had no idea I was in the presence of the wealthiest woman in Seattle." He tickles me until I am breathless and I drop my tea on the ground.

When he finally stops tickling me and we are both calming down from our fit of laughter, he pushes a strand of hair away from my face and slowly and cautiously leans in to kiss me. My eyes are focused on his, and he is asking my permission with his eyes every step of the way, I am not denying him. Once our lips meet all the pain and torture that we both have been through over the past month is released in this one kiss. His hands are cupping my face and I can feel his primal need for me with each passing second. I need him right now as much as he needs me. I need him to kiss me and make me feel wanted…nothing more, just this kiss.

After what feels like forever I pull away panting and Gideon places his forehead on mine. The tortured look in his eyes tells me he is just as conflicted about this as I am. While we try and steady our breaths I can't look at those crystal blue eyes any longer. I close my eyes and tears leak out from under my eyelids.

"Hell, Ana. Don't cry. I am so sorry. Please don't cry," Gideon pleads while grasping both of my hands in his and bringing them to his lips. "I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what I was thinking-"

"Gideon, its fine. You have nothing to be sorry for. The thing is, for the first time in weeks I feel an emotion other then pain. I needed you to do that. I don't know what to do with the feelings that I am having right now but I am not sorry it happened. We are both grieving and we are friends. I said we would do this together and I meant it. I don't want to lead you on though. I am not ready for a relationship between us that is more then friendship."

"I understand. I feel the same way. Shit, I feel like I have cheated on Eva, but that's silly…right? I mean, they are gone…I don't know what the hell I mean. I am so confused." I watch Gideon play this through his head and I can feel what he is feeling. These emotions and mindsets are hard to break free from.

"Gideon, I have a session with my therapist in a few hours. Would you like to come with me? I think we are both fighting the same demons and maybe John can help us both see things a little clearer."

**Gideon**

After I left Ana I did some work before our therapy session. I have been in therapy for most of my life and very few therapists have managed to get through to me but Ana seems content with this guy and if it helps her see things a little clearer then I am happy to oblige.

When she walks out of Escala she looks beautiful in a black flowing skirt, a yellow silk, sleeveless blouse, and black heals. It is so wrong that I am looking at her legs right now? I am a mere mortal after all. Ever since I left her, I can't get that kiss out of my mind. I hate that she affects me this way but I fucking love that she does also. I am so confused. I hope this John guy can sort my shit out.

We enter Dr. John Flynn's office and take a seat in the waiting room. It looks like every other therapists office I have ever been in. After ten minutes a tall guy in his thirties calls Ana in. She introduces me and gives him a rundown on the events that transpired today while I sit here like a bookend. He asks me about Eva and I give him the abridged version minus the murder and my homicidal brother.

"Mr. Cross-"

"Gideon, please."

"Okay. Gideon. Do you feel the same as Ana about what happened today? Did the kiss you and Ana shared confuse your feelings for Eva?"

"Yes. I feel like I cheated on Eva. I know that is silly because she's dead but I can't help it."

"Gideon. Ana. What you are feeling is very normal. Your feelings were so wrapped up in Christian and Eva and the love that you shared with them that anything else feels like you are betraying them. Ana, when you left Christian and went to New York after your breakup did you mourn him in a way," John asks.

"Yes. I guess being in a state of mourning is the best way to describe it."

"And Gideon, when you and Eva broke up and she moved on with another man, did you mourn her?"

"Yes. I did. For months."

"So perhaps that is why it was easier to move forward this time. The initial mourning process happened already and even though the shock of their death reopened those wounds you both already knew how to move forward without them."

"So is it safe to say that when the two of you moved on together, when Ana came to New York you both found someone who could take the pain away, you found comfort. Even if it was just temporary," John asks and Gideon and I look at each other before nodding back to him. "So now that Christian and Eva are gone is it safe to assume that you have both found the same comfort in each other. Even if it is just as friends."

"I guess that makes sense," Ana says as she drops her shoulders in relief.

"Then I would embrace your relationship. Your partners would want you both to be happy. If you make each other happy then I suggest that you be there for each other in whatever capacity you decide without feeling guilty."

**Ana**

Gideon gives me a shy smile and takes my hand. John notices the small gesture and writes in his pad.

"Thank you John. I think you make a lot of sense here. Maybe if I move out here we can have some more sessions."

"Oh. Are you planning on moving to Seattle."

Gideon chances a look at me before answering. "Thinking about it."

"Good. Well then. Gideon if I can keep Ana for a few more minutes."

In beige khaki pants that holds snug on his ass and a pale blue button down shirt that showcase his body beneath it he saunters out like a dark panther back into the waiting taking an extra second to shoot me a wink before gently closing the door.

"So, Ana, I am glad to see Gideon got you talking again. Do you want to tell me why you stopped?"

"I thought long and hard about our last conversation, when you told me to do what would make Christian happy. Well, I did. I ate properly and exercised and didn't speak in hopes if I was quiet enough I would hear him. When Gideon woke me up this morning I thought it was Christian and I called out for him…I know I am being ridiculous. I don't know really know why I stopped speaking, the rational part of me knew I was being silly but I just desperately want him to tell me he is alright. I need something from him to show me he is with me."

"A sign. That is what you are looking for, a sign from him to ease your mind."

"John I think about him as a frightened four-year old, so scared to be alone when his mother died. When I left him, he told me he was scared to be alone. I think about him being out there somewhere alone again and it kills me," I start to cry and think about him searching the afterlife for me and freaking out when he can't find me. "I went to the cemetery and I paid my final respects. I told him I loved him and I always will. I told him I need to move on and I know I need to but…before I saw Gideon today I didn't believe myself. My feelings for Gideon aren't what I felt for Christian, but when I was in New York and I met him for the first time, lets just say those feelings were pretty damn close."

"You have to stop thinking of this fantasy place where Christian is curled up crying in the corner. In cold hard facts, and I apologize for my bluntness, Christian is in a casket buried in the ground. His body is no longer of this earth so him having feelings like loneliness or him being scared isn't real. His spirit lives on through your memories. Just because you move on with Gideon or anyone for that matter, doesn't mean you will ever forget the love you had for Christian. It just means you are still here on earth and you have to live the life you have left."

I absorb Johns parting words and wipe the tears from my eyes before leaving his office. When I open the door to reception I am greeted by soft blue orbs drinking me in. The memory of when I first met Gideon Cross comes flashing through my mind.

_**I climb into the first elevator that opens with three other women. They are on a lower floor then I am and they all give me a once over as I press the floor number and move to the far left corner of the space. As the doors begin to close I look down to take inventory of my appearance. I hear the doors reopen. I see a hand that is placed between the doors to prevent them from closing. For a moment I think that when they open I will see Christian on the other side. **_

_**When the doors reopen I lift my eyes to see a tall, dark, gorgeous man in a three-piece suit enter the elevator. I follow him with my eyes as he pushes the top floor button. I then hang my head again when I see the other women standing a bit taller now and blushing. I continue to look down at the floor but I can feel his eyes on me the same way I used to feel Christians. I can smell him and my desire pools in between my legs. It is not the Christian Grey signature scent of clean body wash and musk but instead the scent of spicy body wash and…dare I say…sex. **_

_**The doors open and I look up but this is not my floor. The women exit and no one climbs in. I can feel my breathing getting unsteady. I look over and see this godly man staring at me. He takes a key from his pocket and puts it into the elevator panel. The elevator car comes to a stop. Holy shit! Why is he stopping the car? Fear and desire are pulsing through me and…Jesus only Christian can make me feel this way. This moment takes me back to the "fuck the paperwork" moment in the Heathman. **_

_**The man stands right in front of me and I look up at him through my lashes. He is a bit taller then Christian and a little bulkier. I can see his perfect form through his suit and I gain some composure to stand up straight and look at him in the eye. If he kissed me right now I don't know if I would have the power to push him away. What the hell is wrong with me? I don't even know this man. 'You didn't know Christian but you gave him your virginity freely didn't you sweetheart' my subconscious rolls her eyes at me. **_

"_**Good morning, I am Gideon Cross. I don't think I have ever seen you in this building before." He extends his hand but I can't speak or even move. I am so turned on right now I feel like I could faint if he touched me. After a few seconds he responds again. "And you are?"**_

"_**Um…Yes. Sorry. I am Anastasia Steele. I am the new assistant editor for City Publishing. How do you do Mr. Cross." I extend my hand and I feel it. I knew I would and I do. The same rush of adrenalin that I feel when Christian touches me. Is this even possible? To have the same affect on the second most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life. **_

_**Gideon starts to smile and I realize it is because we are still shaking hands. I pull my hand away and I can feel my face is the deepest shade of crimson one has even seen. **_

"_**Well Miss Steele if there is anything I can do for you, you let me know." He takes the key out of the panel and he car begins to ascend again. My breathing is shallow and heavy and I don't know if it is all the sex in the air or if elevators bring out the worst in me but I am so turned on right now. Say something Ana.**_

"_**Thank you Mr. Cross and please call me Ana." I choke out but even I recognize the need in my voice. **_

_**The elevator doors open on my floor and I give Gideon a small smile and take a step forward to walk out. I can feel his hand on my elbow and my knees almost buckle. He is sanding right behind me and he whispers in my ear "Call me Gideon." **_

_**I step out of the car and turn back to look at him. He has a devilish smile on his face. I stand there staring the entire time the doors close. I can see myself in the shiny reflection of the elevator doors and I know that is not the last time I see Gideon Cross. **_

**Gideon**

She comes out of Johns office and looks at me with this schoolgirl grin on her face and her eyes are full of desire. What the hell did that guy tell her? "Give Gideon a good hard fuck and see what happens"…huh, if he did I should probably pay him double. I shake my head of my errant thoughts.

"You okay Ana?"

"Um, yea, I…I'm fine. Do you want to grab some dinner?"

"Sure. Lets go." I pop my elbow out and she laces her arm with mine. I smile like an idiot and decide to let the chips fall as they may. I am going to live in the moment and at the moment this feels…nice.


	46. Chapter 46

Thank you for all of your reviews, good and bad. I love you all and I am so happy that I am able to share this story with you.

Chapter 46-Better days are coming

Gideon decided to stay for more than a week before flying back to New York. While he was here we did some sight seeing around Seattle, looked at some properties downtown, and even had dinner at the space needle. Since I have been emotionally okay and Gideon has been around I gave Taylor and Gail a few weeks off so they can take Sophie on vacation. They need a break just as much as I do.

I haven't seen Grace and Carrick since the funeral and since today is Sunday I am going over to Bellevue. Gideon is leaving today and I am going to miss having him around but he promised me, when I called him this morning, he will be back soon. The past six weeks must have really taken its toll on me and I plan on spending tomorrow lounging around in my pajamas watching eighties movies all by myself.

When I park the R8 and climb out car, Sawyer is at the door waiting for me. Since Taylor is out-of-town Sawyer has called none stop to check up on me. If being with Christian taught me anything it is that I am never alone. There is no way in hell that Sawyer and Taylor have allowed me to be alone this whole time. Even though I can't see them I know security is around, I can feel them watching me and there is always a black SUV close by.

"Sawyer, did your goons tell you I was on my way?" I ask him with a raised brow.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Miss Steele," he tells me before giving me a kiss on the cheek and a brief hug.

"Yea, I am sure you don't. Where is everyone?"

"Inside. They have all been very eager to see you. Grace more than anyone. They miss you Ana. You really should come by-"

Sawyer is cut off when the front door flies open and a giddy Mia bolts straight toward me. "Ana!" she bellows almost knocking me off my feet.

"Hi. Mia. How've you been?"

Mia releases me and gives me a hesitant smile. "Good. Mom still gets upset often but I think we are all doing better."

"I am glad to hear it. Let me get inside and see Grace." I turn to walk in the house and when I enter I am accosted by the smell of bacon. My stomach rolls and I bolt for the downstairs bathroom. Sawyer is right behind me but Mia pushes him out and closes the door before holding my hair back. When my stomach is empty I sit on the cold tile and wipe my mouth with some toilet paper. I am still very nauseous, Mia wets a rag and places it on the back of my neck.

I hear a knock at the door and Grace asks for permission to enter. Mia lets her in and I can see that the once bubbly older woman now looks tired and drained. "Ana, dear are you alright."

"Yes. I am fine. I don't know why but the smell of the bacon turned my stomach."

"Huh, has this happened before?"

"I have been sick a few times. Flynn said that stress can sometimes make people sick so he has taught me some breathing techniques for when I feel overwhelmed. They don't help much though."

Mia and Grace pass an awkward glance and I hang my head as the bacon smell drifts into the room from under the door.

"Mia," Grace says, "tell your father to open all the windows and air out the kitchen. Then go to your room and get me one of those things that Luke bought you last week. There is no way you used them all."

Mia's eyes widen with shock then excitement. What things? "Sure mom I will be right back." Mia exits the room and when the smell gets stronger I dry heave into the toilet because there is nothing left to get rid of.

"Ana. Honey, I know this isn't any of my business but when was the last time you got your period." Hummm. What an odd question, why would she…NOOOOOOOO! Oh my god is it possible that I am pregnant. No way. I have not had sex with anyone since Christian and I was on the pill the whole time we were together. I took it the same time every day and never missed until the day he died. After that day I didn't see a point because there was no way I was going to be sleeping with anyone anytime soon.

"Grace I am not pregnant. Christian and I were always careful. I think I am just sick or something."

I hear a knock at the door and Grace retrieves the box that Mia hands her thought the door. Grace places the box on the counter and bends down to talk to me. "Ana dear, birth control is not 100% effective. At least take the test to rule it out. If you are not pregnant then we can have you seen by a doctor to make sure you are alright and nothing else is going on."

I nod in agreement and Grace leaves me alone. The nausea is replaced with fear, and if I am being honest with myself, a little excitement. After I read though the directions and pee on the stick, I recap the tube and wait the three minutes it takes to get a response. I couldn't really be pregnant, could I? I stare at the stick and well before the three minutes are up I see two dark blue lines form on the stick. I study the box over and over. Clearly it is a mistake. I grab the stick and bolt out of the bathroom to find the whole Grey clan standing in the kitchen obviously waiting for me. My eyes meet Kate's and I nod to her before tears trickle out of my eyes. Kate wraps her arms around me and Mia follows. I don't hug them back; I stand here with my arms at my sides holding the stick that tells me I am definitively going to have Christian Grey's baby. When Mia and Kate pull back they just give me sad smiles. They are searching my face to see if this is happy news or if I am going to break into a million pieces.

Grace approaches with tears of joy in her eyes. "Ana, this is wonderful news. Are you okay. I know it is a lot to absorb but…oh my god, Ana I am so happy right now," Grace cries and pulls me into a big hug.

"Pregnant?" is all I can manage to whisper out. "I don't understand. I…I can't do this. Not without Christian."

"Oh honey, it will be fine. We will all help you," Kate answers. "This baby will be the most loved baby ever."

"Yea and…" Mia starts bouncing on her heals. "Well, we were going to wait to tell everyone but I am pregnant too. Ana we can do this together. We can go shopping together and go to doctor appointments together. This is be so much fun."

"Alright everyone lets give Ana a second to process the information," Carrick says before approaching me and giving me a hug that could outshine Mia's.

"Yea, little lady, I can help you raise the little guy. I can teach him how to play football, and pick up chicks, and even do a proper keg stand. No worries."

I drop the stick in the garbage and wash my hands while everyone busies themselves congratulating Luke and Mia. Pregnant? I can't wrap my head around it. How am I going to do this without Christian? How can this be happening?

While everyone is hugging and gushing over the new Grey babies that aren't even born yet, I step outside for some air and walk toward the water and down the dock. I sit on the rough wood and dangle my bare feet in the water. I think about the few weeks before Christian died. The trips back and forth, the fights, the tears, the love we shared, the tenderness he showed me, his proposal on the plane, us making love, and his romantic proposal at the cabin. I reach down to rub my stomach just as the sunshine breaks through the clouds and reflects off the water in an almost unnatural way.

"This is it, isn't it Christian. I asked you for weeks for a sign that you are okay. This is your way of showing me? Well played Mr. Grey," I chuckle though my tears. "Always have to be in control. I said that I didn't want to live in a world without having a piece of you in it, well, I guess I got my wish. This baby is a piece of you, the best piece. Jesus Christian, I don't know how I am going to do this without you. How am I going to be mother and father to this baby?"

"Perhaps I can help," I hear a familiar voice say.

**Taylor**

Sawyer, Gideon, and I have been on round the clock Ana watch. Gideon decided to stay longer then he originally planned so Gail and I could take Sophie on vacation. I really hate to admit it but Gideon is not such a bad guy. Regardless of everything that happened there is enough fault to go around when it comes to the drama that happened when Ana ran away to New York. It is clear to me that Gideon and Ana have feelings for each other even if they don't realize it yet. Our flight got delayed due to bad weather and Sawyer was nervous about Ana driving herself to Bellevue since Gideon was leaving today.

When Gail and I arrive the house is bubbling with excitement. Carrick greeted me at the door and explained why everyone was so jubilant. Everyone seemed so caught up in the excitement of having some new additions I don't think they realized Ana was no longer present. Poor kid. She not only has to do this without Christian, she has to watch Mia and Sawyer have the happily ever after she was supposed to have. I got nervous when no one knew where she was but once I saw her sitting on the dock talking to herself all the nerves were replaced by sorrow.

I hear her tell Christian that this is the sign she was looking for and that this was his one last way to control and protect her. Fuck, I wouldn't put it past him to have it in his will to have someone sneak in and impregnate her with his clone so he could live on. Hummm, I may have to check into that more thoroughly…na, the boss wouldn't be so…I better check.

Ana asks how she is going to be both a mother and a father to the baby. I take this as my cue to let my presence be known. "Perhaps I can help," I tell her.

"Jason. What are you doing back?"

"I couldn't stay away for too long. Good thing too. It seems like there has been a lot going on while I have been away."

"So it would seem." Ana looks off in the distance and I take a seat next to her on the dock and grab her hand. "Wanna' talk about it kid?" I ask and Ana looks down at the water, I see her chin tremble. "Hey. I hope those are happy tears," I tell her.

"It's not fair. This should be a good thing but, without Christian, how can I be happy about this. I never knew my father and I have always felt that I missed out on a happy family. I don't want to be like my mother. She lost the love of her life and had to raise a baby on her own. Ray was great, don't get me wrong, but it's just not fair."

"Hey, listen to me Ana. You are not alone. You have me and Gail, you have a house full of Grey's who will help you every step of the way, and you have Gideon. We all love you and we will all be there every step of the way."

Ana's face crinkled up and she shook her head, "Gideon, god. Sure he will stick around? Who the hell would want to deal with a moody pregnant woman who is a constant reminder of the life you lost? I am having Christian's baby, he is going to run as far from me as he can. What guy in his right mind would want to deal with me and all my baggage? Face it Taylor, I'm on my own. I appreciate all of you, I do but it's just not the same," she says sadly.

"Ana, family is what you make it. It is people who love and support you though good and bad. Family doesn't necessarily mean blood lines. Trust me I have blood relatives that I would gladly trade for any one of the people on this property for." That comment gets a smirk from her. "Ray may not be your biological father but he is your dad. Carrick and Grace aren't Christian's biological parents but they are his parents and they loved him more than anything. This baby will have one hell of a family and, I can't tell you Gideon is going to stick around but I would hope that if nothing else you could both be friends. One day, after a full interrogation and cavity search from me, you will find a guy who you will fall in love with and who will make all of your dreams come true.

"You seem pretty sure about that."

"I am. When I was married to my wife I thought for years that the sun would rise and set with her. After a while we fell out of love and I didn't think I would ever love again, but I would always have my Sophie so it wasn't so bad. The day I met Gail, that all changed. I love Gail more than I have ever loved any woman before her. She is everything to me." Ana gives me a sweet smile and squeezes my hand. "Look, everything happens in life for a reason. Perhaps this is how it was supposed to be. Christian was your first love, this baby will be your always love, and one day you will find someone to be the last person you ever fall in love with. At least that's how it is for me, but what the hell do I know. All I can promise you is that you will not have to do this alone."

Ana looks up at me with hope in her eyes. "Thanks Jason." She hugs me tight, nearly taking all the air out of my lungs, when she finally lets go I help her stand. When we turn around we find the whole Grey clan standing behind us listening to our conversation. Gail has tears in her eyes, as do the other woman, Elliot and Sawyer are giving me a your-such-a-pussy expression and Carrick gives me an approving smile.

Mia lunges toward Ana knocking her back a step in an attempt to hug her. "Ana I'm sorry. We were so excited we didn't think about how you would feel about all of this. Are you okay?"

"Mia you have nothing to be sorry for. You should be happy. You and Sawyer are going to have a baby, this is good news."

"Ana," Kate interjects, " You are not alone. You have me. I will go to every doctor appointment and I will be there for the delivery too, whatever you need."

Elliot smiles, "I am on craving duty. If there is something you want I'm on it."

"And we can shop together for baby stuff and we can go to Lamaze class together and, oh my god Ana this is going to be fun, you'll see," Mia's energized voice carries.

Grace walks over to Ana and gives her a tight hug. "Sweetie, you will have all of us to love and support you. I understand that it is not going to be easy but you will never be alone. This baby is a Grey and having him or her will be the greatest gift you will ever know. You are family and we love you."

"Thanks everyone. I am lucky to have you all. I am glad to have you all, its just…babies deserve to have a mother and a father. Christian would have been a great father and knowing this baby is never going to know his father just makes me kind of sad."

This time Carrick speaks up. "Ana he _will_ know Christian. We will tell him or her all about the great and powerful Christian Grey," Carrick chuckles. Ana nods and we all walk back up to the house for some dinner. I have to make sure Ana eats. Perhaps pregnancy will be good for her appetite.

**Gideon**

Leaving Seattle was hard, I am not sure why but I am sure it has something to do with Ana. I had such a great time with her these past few days. It was nice to have feelings other than pain and sorrow. I had a few more sessions while I was in town with John Flynn. He puts everything into a perspective that no other therapist has before. I told him about my nightmares and I explained that since Ana saw me in the midst of my last nightmare I haven't had one since. He laughed and said she has that effect on people. I don't know what that means but she does have a positive effect on me. She calms me like no other person ever could.

Eva came with baggage and I knew that from the start. My love for her was desperate and intense. I didn't know love before I met her but we definitely brought out each other's demons. Ana is different. She puts my soul at ease with her innocence and purity. She has the uncanny ability to see right through my bullshit and I fucking love that about her. Love…no, not the right word. It's too soon to love. I don't know if I will ever love again but if I do I definitely see it being with someone like Ana.

When I touch down in New York my easy-going feeling is replaced by anxiety and pain. It's at this moment I know where I want to be and I know it is not here. New York holds too much history for me. My father, Eva, Nathan, my family, they are everywhere I look and I think it is finally time for a fresh start.

When I get to my apartment my smile fades to a frown as I step into my empty apartment. Eve is everywhere here, she was the first woman I ever let into my fortress and now that she is gone I can't stand being here. The days after she died I stayed in her room and tried to feel her in there. When I left for Seattle I let Carey stay here so he can find the same peace but he said it just made him sadder. Last week he called me and said he was moving back to California. Eva was his only reason for being out here and now that she is gone he went back to live with her father until he gets on his feet. God her father, he was such a mess. Eva was the only family he had and now that she is gone I worry about him, although…her mother did seem very comforting and after Eva told me about their secret affaire in Vegas who knows, maybe they can reconnect.

I settle into my office and start putting the plan in motion to relocate my business. I know it's not going to be quick or easy to move clear across the country but I already know what property I am interested in and as long as I can find an apartment soon I can start to sell off my properties here, starting with this one. It is time I simplify my life and focus on the important things. I have more money then one could ever spend in a lifetime so once the move is complete I am going to streamline my operation and focus on living life a little. Who knows maybe Ana will enjoy living it up with me.

It is still early in Seattle so I decide to let Ana know I am safe and sound. Her phone goes right to voicemail and I leave her a message. After a few more hours of working I try again. Straight to voicemail. That's weird.

**Ana**

Gideon has called me a few times since Sunday. I don't want to tell him about the baby until I have more information. Luckily Dr. Green was accommodating and I am able to see her today. I am so scared but as promised Kate is right here with me along with Grace. Once I am escorted into the small room, and the paper gown is on, my entourage is let in followed by the good doctor.

After I am asked question after question and my urine has been analyzed she confirms I am in fact pregnant. About eight weeks which places the time of conception on the night he proposed to me at the cabin. The memory of that night comes flooding back and tears spring to my eyes. Knowing that this baby was conceived on the most romantic night of my life is consoling. Kate and Grace are both there by my side as Dr. Green squirts cold liquid on my stomach and drags an object that looks like a computer mouse over my stomach. After a few seconds a thumping sound fills the room and a small kidney bean looking object can be seen on the screen. Inside the bean shape is another small blip. That's OUR blip. Our baby. Mine and Christians. Kate and Grace start crying happy tears and I am in awe of the tiny object on the monitor. This makes it all real. There is a piece of Christian inside of me. Suddenly it is all clear to me, no matter what happens, no matter what life throws at me, it is me and blip against the world. For the first time since the accident I am at peace, I am happy.

Once we are all in the SUV that is being driven by Taylor, Grace breaks the silence. "Ana, I know this is all very new but you may want to consider buying a house. I mean Escala is great but you will want to have a home where this baby can grow and play. The city is not very conducive to that type of lifestyle."

"Yea, I was thinking of that. As much as I love Escala I don't think it is the proper place to raise a child."

"I wasn't supposed to say anything but, well I don't see the harm now. Christian was looking at properties on the sound before he died. As far as I know he didn't settle on anything but there is a property available next door to us. Our neighbors recently had it redone and I am sure it would be perfect. This will also allow you to be closer to Carrick and I in case you need our help."

What would Christian do? I didn't know he was looking at homes near his parents. Having them next door would be a great help and I would love to live in the suburbs where it is quieter.

"Ana, if I may," Taylor adds. "Mr. Grey was looking at family homes and he was going to surprise you with one as a wedding present. We already went over security measures he wanted implemented. The house next to the Greys would allow for those measures to be put in place and since there is a separate guest house, Gail and I could move in as well, that is if you still want us too."

"Of course I do. You and Gail are my family and I would love if you came with me. Who else can I trust to keep me and blip safe?" I smile at him in the rearview mirror.

This is all happening so fast. Christian was looking at houses? When? And why didn't he tell me? Typical Christian, always keeping me out of the loop. I tell Grace to set up the appointment so I can see it. I honestly have no idea what to do so she tells me she is going to help me, Taylor and Sawyer will accompany us as well to make sure the security parameters Christian wanted are put in place. Once the news breaks that I am carrying Christian Greys baby I will need the extra security to keep blip and me safe. This parenting thing is frightening; I don't want to make a mistake.

My cell phone rings and once I look at the screen I silence my phone. Kate gives me a disapproving look and shakes her head. "You are going to have to talk to him eventually."

"I know that Kate but I didn't want to tell him anything until I knew for sure what was going on. I know once I tell him about the baby he won't want to be my friend anymore."

"I don't think you give him enough credit Ana."

"Really Kate," I say sarcastically. "You don't think he will want to forget the most terrible day of his life. This baby is a reminder of all the things he will never have with Eva. Do you really thing he will be alright with that because I don't?" I fold my arms and look out the window.

"All I am saying is that he will find out eventually. I think if he hears it from someone else he will be hurt. If he chooses to not be there for you that is his decision and there is nothing you can do about it."

"I know that Kate! I just can't…I don't want to…lose him too," I whisper the last part.

"Honey I know that but I really think he will be fine with it. He is moving here so he will find out eventu-"

"WHAT! How do you know that?"

"Shit. I guess shouldn't have told you. I didn't know he didn't tell you yet, but you have ignored him so I guess he didn't get the chance."

"Did he tell you he was moving here for sure?"

"Well yea, we talk sometimes. Since Eva died I have kept in touch with him." Kate grabs my hand and I can feel it shaking in hers. "Ana just talk to him. It will be okay."

We stop outside of Escala and I tell Grace and Kate that I am going to go and rest. This day has worn me out. They both understand and Taylor takes them back to Bellevue. Once inside I change into comfortable clothes. Gail has made me a turkey, cheese, pickle, and mayo sandwich with a side of chips for lunch. This has been my one go to food craving. I pull out my phone and see that I have eight missed calls and four text messages from Gideon. His last one threatens to hop on a plane and come here if I don't call him soon.

"Hello, Ana?"

"Yea, its me. Sorry I haven't gotten a chance to call you back. I have been busy."

"Bullshit. What the fuck is going on? You have been purposely ignoring me."

"Gideon," I say with a long drawn out sigh.

"Ana, what's wrong. Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong? I thought we were okay when I left then you just stopped talking to me. It has been five days."

"A lot can happen in five days," I murmur then take a big bite of my sandwich.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Gideon, I have something to tell you, I don't think you are going to like it." I pause to finish swallowing my food.

"Go on."

"Well you see, Sunday when I was at the Grey's for dinner I found out I am…uh…going to…"

"Ana spit it the fuck out. You are scaring the shit out of me. Are you hurt? Are you sick?" Gideon's voice was full of panic and frustration.

"Nooooo, I am pregnant," I blurt out then shut my eyes waiting for him to hang up on me. He doesn't but I look at the screen because the line goes silent. "Gideon? You there?"

"Uh…yea, sorry. I…uh…don't know what to say. Are you sure?"

"Yup, very sure. I just got back from the doctors. I am eight weeks pregnant."

"Was this planned? Did you and Christian want to have a baby?"

"No, it wasn't planned. It happened the weekend before the accident. When Christian died I stopped taking the pill because I didn't see a need and even though I took the pill the same time every day stupid me didn't take into consideration time zones so with all the traveling back and forth…well, you get the picture."

"Ana, that's great. Congratulations," his tone was somber and I could sense fear in his voice.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?"

"I just figured that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore now that I am pregnant. I mean what would a single twenty-seven year old billionaire want to hang around a pregnant single mother for."

Gideon laughs at my remark. "Ana, Ana, Ana. You are so damn adorable when you are being ridiculous. Do you really think that I am not going to want to be your friend because you are pregnant? Do you really think I am that much of an asshole?"

"No! That's not it at all. I just-"

"I am on my way. When you wouldn't return my calls I readied my jet and I have some business out there so I am coming to see you. I will pick you up when I get in and we can go get some dessert and talk."

"Gideon it really isn't necessary. I don't want you flying all this way-"

"Ana! Enough. I will see you later. I have some exciting news of my own that I want to talk to you about."

"Fine. See you later." I hang up the phone and finish my lunch. After I am stuffed to the gills I lay down to take a nap. Something tells me I am going to need a nap to endure my conversation with Gideon tonight.

**Gideon**

Pregnant? She is pregnant! She didn't want to tell me because she thought I wouldn't want to be friends anymore. She's right, I don't. I want more. Since I have been back in New York she is all I can think about. Her beautiful blue eyes haunt my dreams. I remember what it was like when we first met and those few days make me smile. The sexy visits to my office, the elevator, the best fucking blowjob I have ever had. God, I can't help but want to make love to her and hold her and protect her. Love…there is that word again.

But she won't want me. Not now. Not the way I want her. Fuck Cross you are such a selfish bastard. She is pregnant and going through the most difficult time in her life and all you can think about is what you want. No. I have to protect her. Even if I have to just be her friend. Even if we will never be more I have to protect her. I have to keep her and her baby safe. No harm can come to them, not on my watch. The move to Seattle will have to be sooner rather than later. Ana is going to need someone to help her and I don't trust anyone else to do it but me.

**Taylor**

It's almost nine thirty at night and Ana asks me to drive her to Gideon's hotel. I really don't like her going there so late but I know she will be safe and besides that, I really need to get Gail naked, it has been ages since we utilized the playroom. Win, win.

When we pull up I see Gideon waiting for her in the lobby. She tells me to go home and she will have Gideon bring her home. I nod and pull away. Red room of pain, here I come.

**Ana**

I don't know why I just couldn't talk to him in the morning but he was so enthusiastic on the phone. Like a little girl with a secret. I could spot him in a room full of a million people. His inky black hair hangs wildly down the back of his head and tickles his neck. His piercing blue eyes meet mine and a small sexy smile creeps up on his lips. With only a few strides of his long muscular legs he is standing in front of me. I don't know why but him being in such close proximity to me feels different then before he left on Sunday. He has a gleam in his eye that I have never seen before.

"Hi'ya beautiful," he says and kisses me on the cheek. His lips on my skin feel so good. God I have missed him. I didn't realize just how much until right this second.

"Hello yourself." I smile back and he grabs my hand and walks us toward the elevator. Once the doors close I giggle to myself remembering all the times we were in the elevator at The Crossfire when he pulled his key out.

"What's funny?"

"I was waiting for you to pull out a key and stop the elevator."

"Were you now." Gideon stands in front of me facing me wearing a smooth smile and crystal blue stormy eyes. "Waiting or hoping?"

Before I could respond his lips are crashing into mine and I am pinned against the back wall. His hands cup my face and his tongue is grazing my bottom lip asking permission to enter my mouth. I grant him the access he requests and knot my fingers in this silky hair, pulling his mouth to mine. The elevator door dings open and when Gideon pulls back I see his hooded eyes are now almost completely dilated with desire.

Gideon grabs my hand and pulls me to his room dragging me behind him. Once the door is open my back is pressed up against the wall and his lips are on mine again. My missing him and these damned pregnancy hormones have me melting in my panties with just his kisses. I have kissed Gideon Cross before but never like this. His mouth is leaving a trail of hot moisture down my face and neck.

Suddenly he pauses and pulls me into a tight embrace while placing soft kisses on my neck and shoulder. "Ana…I have missed you so much."

"I missed you too," I say nervously. I know this is good-bye. Why else would he want to see me? He probably wants to just pull off the Band-Aid. Tell me this is too much for him and let me down gently. I don't want to make this any harder on him then necessary.

Gideon pulls me back and stares at me with a confused look, "you did?" He asks.

"Well, yea."

"But you were ignoring me. I was thinking on the plane that maybe you didn't want to be friends anymore. I thought you were going to come here and say good-bye to me."

"Good-bye to you? Isn't that why I am here? For you to tell me that this," I motion to my stomach, "is all too much for you."

"Too much for me? Ana no. I came here to tell you that I am moving here to Seattle. I knew the second I got back to New York that I wanted to be back here…with you."

"What do you mean with me?"

"I am going to be completely honest with you and you have to promise you won't freak out on me."

I nod.

"I have never loved anyone, really loved anyone, except for Eva. When she left me my whole world crumbled. Then I met you and life took on meaning again. When Eva came back and we were together the love I had for her was still there. But she is no longer here, I have accepted that she is gone and she is not coming back. I love her and I always will but Ana…I…I love you too. I know this is sudden and it is too soon and you have a lot going on but I realize that life is too short to not live in the moment. So this is me, living in the moment, telling the woman I love that I am hopelessly and utterly in love with her. And if she will let me, I promise to take care of her…and her baby, even if it is just as her friend."

He loves me? He is not saying good-bye? He wants to be with me? Why the hell would he want to be with me? _Shut the hell up and go with it you stupid twit, my subconscious scolds me while fanning herself. _

"Gideon, I don't know what to say. I-"

"You don't have to say anything. I don't expect you to love me in return. I just wanted you to know. I needed you to know. I hope I didn't freak you out. I don't want you to leave."

I laugh at him and throw myself on he bed before covering my face with my arms. My laughter is turning into full-blown sobs because this is all too much. This week has been exhausting, I am tired and emotionally drained. I feel the bed dip next to me and Gideon pulls my arms off of my face.

"Don't cry baby and please don't hide from me. Tell me what you are thinking."

"Gideon I am thinking I am tired and hungry and I just need for life to give me a break."

Gideon smiles at me then walks over to the phone and orders enough food to feed a small army. I tell him nothing with bacon and his smile widens before repeating my request to the person on the other end of the phone. When he is done he sits on the floor in front of me and takes off my sneakers. He lies on the bed next to me and pulls me into his arms. His embrace feels comfortable and safe. I am so glad I am here with him and he has not deserted me. I don't know how I feel about what he just told me but I do know that if Christian can't be here for this pregnancy, Gideon is the only other person I would ever want to go on this journey with.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47-Changes

**Sawyer**

"Okay Mia, I will be home in a minute I am just pulling around the corner now. "

This woman is going to be the death of me. These pregnancy hormones are making her insatiable. I know once I walk in the door it is going to pounce on me. Misses me my ass, she misses parts of me but not me, myself.

I pull into the driveway of our new house that is two blocks from Bellevue and stare at the front door for a few minutes to collect my thoughts. After Christian died, Mia gave up wanting to move to New York and decided to stay in Seattle. Once she got pregnant any thoughts of us ever moving away were out the window. Since Christian left her the club when he died, she renovated it to her liking while still keeping a similar feel to the place.

This is our home and our family. I am just happy that I can give my girl whatever she wants. As long as I have her and our son, I will be the happiest man on the planet. I will do anything I can to protect my family, even murder apparently. Not that the fucker didn't have it coming.

**Flashback to the night Christopher was kidnapped**

_"T, Welch has him held in he room at the end. He has already tried to break him but he won't cave. He is a persistent little bastard," I inform Taylor as we walk the dark narrow hallway of the abandoned warehouse. _

_"We'll see what a hard ass he is once I get done with him." _

_Taylor and I walk into a dark, dank room that is only illuminated by lanterns placed strategically to give off some light. There are two security guards plus Welch who are dressed in black cargo pants, tight black shirts and black heavy boots. The smell of mildew and filth fill the air and in a lonely metal chair in the middle of the room sits Christopher Vidal handcuffed by his wrists and ankles. Taylor gave specific orders that Christopher is not to be touched unless absolutely necessary and from the looks of his face he must have put up a struggle. Taylor doesn't think twice before punching Christopher in the face causing a large gash to split open on his cheek. _

_"Let me the fuck out of here. You have no right to keep me…hey, I know you. Aren't you Grey's bodyguard," Christopher laughs a menacing tone that makes me want to punch him myself while addressing his question to Taylor. "Guess you're out of a job, huh."_

_"Shut the fuck up if you know what's good for you," I tell him. "We want to know who else was involved in the plane crash. We know you had Marcus Monroe handle the actual sabotage of the plane but I want to know how you got him past security and into our private hangar."_

_"A magician never reveals his secrets." He smirks. "It is amazing what money can buy."_

_"Why? At least tell us why you did it. Was it just the company? Are you that fucked up that you would kill six people just because Christian took your company from you," Welch inquires. _

_"I don't care about the god damned company. It was never about that. It was about Gideon. My brother has everything, money, power, fame, and women. He kept me under his thumb because I didn't fess up to my mother when we were kids. She always loved Gideon more because he had issues. Well boo fucking hoo, your daddy killed himself and stashed enough money away to set you up for life. I was always the left out son. When we got older Gideon had it all and I got left behind. This was the first time I had the upper hand on him and it felt great. Until Grey got involved and handed over my father's business to some punk who will probably run it into the ground. Grey crossed a line that day and having Gideon watch from the front row was the nail in his coffin so to speak." The bastard has the nerve to smirk again and this time Taylor was not playing games. He grabbed each one of Christopher's fingers one at a time and snapped them until they broke. Christopher screamed bloody murder but we are too far away for anyone to hear his cries. _

_"Why the plane? Why didn't you try to kill him another way?" Welch asks._

_Christopher can barely speak through the pain and the tears. "B..b..ecause his whore was on the plane with Grey. That cock tea..sing bitch deserved what she got. He loved her and I knew it. Killing her was the best way to get my revenge on Gideon, but now I see that Ana is going to be a problem too. Pity, she sure is a sweet thing."_

_At the mention of Ana's name Taylor sees red and pummels his face over and over again like he is a punching bag. Years of Marine training and PTSD are evident in Taylors face. He has completely checked out and rage is all that is fueling him. Christopher is choking and sputtering blood from his mouth. Reynolds and White are pulling Taylor off of him and take him out of the room to get his head on straight. Christopher is laughing through the pain and his face looks like a bruised side of beef. _

_"Seems Taylor's got the hots for that piece of sweet ass to. I am sure she will be worth the beating once I get my hands on her."_

_Now it is my turn to go ballistic. Ana has been through enough and I can't let this cocksucker anywhere near her. "If you touch her you will wish you were dead."_

_"Touch her. I am going to do more than that. I am going to fuck her every which way I can before I return her back to my dear brother. You married Greys sister too didn't you. Prehaps I will see if Mia is just as sweet. Care to watch-"_

_POP…POP…POP_

_I don't remember taking the gun out of my holster or releasing the safety but the next thing I know I am putting three bullets in his head. I secure my gun back on the leg strap and open the door. Taylor, Reynolds and White are standing there dumbfounded that I just killed a man in cold blood but they know that I would never do so if it weren't absolutely necessary. _

_"Taylor lets go. You three take care of that piece of shit. I have a wife to get home to."_

**Ana**

This pregnancy is flying by. I can't believe that I am thirty weeks already. As promised Gideon has been there every step of the way. He handled all the paperwork when I bought the house next to Grace and Carrick, he helped Taylor and Sawyer with all the security issues that needed to be addressed, and he even worked with Elliot on all the renovations I wanted for the new house. I don't know what I would do without him.

The Grey family has embraced him like one of their own. Apparently he had a private conversation with Grace and Carrick without my knowledge, but afterward he told me he told them he only wanted what was best for the baby and me, he doesn't want them to dislike him or think he is trying to replace Christian. They have since welcomed him with open arms and accepted our relationship for what it is. Whatever it is…I still don't quite know myself. We are exclusive, we already agreed that living together is the logical next step, and Gideon has been patient with me. He tells me he loves me every day and I always tell him the same thing, "Thank you." I love him but saying the words seems like a betrayal before. John tells me that I can't think like that. He is always bringing me back to the here and now telling me Christian is not coming back but I still can't help it. I love Gideon and if I want him to stick around I better start showing it.

Tonight is going to be special. I am going to surprise him with revealing the sex of the baby after dinner and tell him that I love him. He is a great man and he shows me every day how much he treasures me. The love I have for him is different then the love I had for Christian but I think that is the way it is supposed to be. Christian and I missed out on the dating and dove head first into an intense sexual relationship; then the craziness followed. With Gideon it's different, he and I date and talk, about everything. My love for Gideon is based on friendship, mutual respect and love. We have not had sex but we have messed around. These pregnancy hormones are making me crazy. I had to borrow some toys from the playroom to satisfy my urges before I go out on a date with Gideon to keep myself from ripping off his clothes. I want to take this slow and not rush sex. He has not pressured me and I appreciate that. Poor guy has been patient but I can't imagine this is easy for him but I doubt he would want to have sex with a fat pregnant woman who is an emotional train wreck anyway. Nothing sex sexy like being pregnant and crying all the time.

Gideon has been busy lately trying to get everything finalized with his business before the holiday season is upon us and he is on his way to Seattle as we speak. The house won't be ready for another two weeks and since I can't bring myself to have Gideon stay with me at Escala he is renting a suite at the Fairmount. Hopefully by the time the baby gets here he won't have to leave so much.

"Please Ana, can't we just find out. The suspense is killing me," Kate whines in Dr. Green's waiting room. "Mia told us she is having a boy why can't we just find out the sex of your baby."

"Because I want it to be a surprise. I will reveal the sex of the baby at the baby shower."

"But that is weeks away. We don't know what to buy you," Grace added.

"Then don't buy me anything. In fact I wanted to talk to you all about what it is that I really want as a shower gift and I think that you Grace are just the woman to pull it off."

"Oh, what is it you want."

"Christian. Lots and lots of Christian. I want a scrapbook of pictures, letters, memories, anything that you can find. I want to be able to share him with this baby all the time. I want pictures of him in the nursery; I want everyone to write a letter or story about him. Good and bad. He was no saint I will attest to that so whatever anyone wants to share is fine. And not just from family, I want something from everyone he has known who is wiling to participate."

Grace covers her mouth and grabs a tissue from the table next to her. "Ana dear I think that is a lovely idea. I will get right on it."

"Anastasia Steele," the nurse calls from the entrance to the private rooms.

Grace, Kate, and I walk into the small private room where we are going to have the 3D ultrasound done. I have decided that only Gideon and I will know the sex until the baby shower. He really wanted to be here with me today but I insisted that this was something I needed to share with Grace and since Kate follows me around everywhere she refused to sit this one out.

Dr. Green enters the room, "Ana. How are you today? Are you ready to find out the sex of the baby."

"YES!" Kate answers at the same time I tell her "no."

"Kate stop it." I glare at her from across the room, "Dr. Green if you can write it down on a piece of paper and put it in a sealed envelope I will reveal the sex to everyone at a later time."

Dr. Green gives me a small nod and turns the monitor around so I can see the baby. This experience is much different then the first ultrasound. Instead of a black and white grainy picture I can see what the baby looks like. I can see hands and feet and even a precious little face.

"It's a boy. I see it." Kate jumps up and down with excitement. "Yup he is definitely a Grey man, wow."

"Um. Miss Kavanagh that is the umbilical cord," Dr. Green giggles. She takes a few photos and prints them out for me. She also prints one of the baby's face for Grace to take home and show Carrick. They are so happy to be having two grandchildren and expanding the family.

Once we leave the Dr.'s office Kate rides home with Grace and Taylor drives me to the cemetery. I want to find out what the sex of the baby is with Christian. It only seems right that we are the first to know. I sometimes think that I am delusional when I come here and share moments like this with a stone that bares his name but John tells me that if it being here makes me feel at ease then there is nothing wrong with doing so.

Taylor pulls around to the end of the lot and opens the door. I take the small envelope that Dr. Green gave me and head off to the spot near the willow tree where Christian is buried.

"Hey baby. So I went to the see Dr. Green today and I got to see the baby. He or she is perfect. I saw a cute little face and hands. I can tell already that he or she will look just like you. As promised I didn't find out what we are having yet, I told you we would be the first to know and I kept my promise." I sit on the ground in front of the dark grey headstone that has his name on it. I run my fingers over the engraved letters of his name and then drop my hand to open the envelope. I pull out the small piece of paper and read the words written in Dr. Greens handwriting. I can't even speak the words out loud before tears and sobs take over.

**Gideon**

It is my plane and I will do as I please but fuck if I am not getting tired of jacking off each and every time before meeting Ana. I respect her and I don't' want to push her into having sex because that is probably the last thing on her mind but she is so fucking sexy, even pregnant. It has been months since I have had sex and I need to be inside that woman like I need air to breath. Her breasts are fuller and she is filling out her clothes better with each passing week. Her hips are spreading in just the right spot giving her curves that she never had before. Images of her naked fill my head and when I sleep beside her and feel her warm soft body holding onto me at night I swear my dick feels like it is going to skyrocket out of my pants.

She has planned a special dinner for us tonight and she is going to tell me the sex of the baby. I wish I was with her at her doctor appointment but she insisted that Grace be there. I respect that. I guess, I have to. When I spoke to Grace and Carrick a few weeks ago I was afraid that they would see my relationship with Ana as a threat. It is just the opposite. I think the Grey's are great and the fact that they have welcomed Ana and me with open arms just goes to show what stand up people they are. This is the first time in forever that I have felt like a member of a family. I told Grace and Carrick that I plan on marrying Ana one day and with their blessing I will love the child she is carrying like I would my own. I am not sure what kind of a father figure I will be but I needed them to know that I have no intentions on ever trying to replace Christian. They said they appreciated me coming to them and they gave me their blessing before welcoming me to the family.

I have tried to help Ana out with whatever I can, from the house renovations to her weird pickle and turkey sandwich craving. She has a realtor putting Escala on the market next month and although I don't think it is a smart idea I understand her need for closure.

I am so excited to be moving in with her. Waking up to her beautiful face every morning and watching her fall asleep every night is going to make me the happiest man ever. Thanks to her I have not had one nightmare. Perhaps putting Christopher to rest and dealing with my feelings of loss have allowed me to put my past behind me and focus on my future. If someone had told me a year ago I would have found love, lost the love of my life, and was ready to love again and start a family I would have said they were crazy, but here I am, sitting on a plane grinning like an idiot, excited to find out what the sex of my girlfriend's baby is.

**Ana**

Just as I light the last candle I hear the door to the suite open. I don't need to turn around to know Gideon is in the room. Anytime he is near me I can feel my body on high alert. I hear him drop his bag near the door but he doesn't speak a word. When I turn he is leaning against the wall with his arms folded and his face is dark and seductive. Damn it if he doesn't make my heart flutter. His piercing blue eyes meet mine clear across the room and I watch as he pushes off the wall and saunters toward me drinking me in with every step.

When he reaches me he pushes his hands into my hair and kisses me like it is going to be the last time. He is making me week at the knees and something tells me this night isn't going to go as planned. His soft velvet tongue is penetrating my mouth over and over again, licking and caressing me with carnal need. My insides are clenching and I feel like he can make me cum just like this. When I moan into his mouth he takes this as an invitation to proceed by moving his hands down to my ass and pulling me as close as he can. Screw this. I can't take it anymore; I need him just as much as he needs me.

I slide my hands down his chest and stomach then fumble with his belt in a half assed attempt to unbuckle it. When I get to his zipper he pulls away and puts his hands on mine. I tilt my head in confusion and the look on his face mirrors my expression.

"Sorry baby. I didn't mean to get carried away. You just look so damn sexy right now and I missed you terribly." With a smile on my face I move his hands off mine and continue to undo his belt. "Please Ana don't. Don't start what you are not going to finish. I can't take it."

"You don't want to make love to me Gideon? You don't want to be inside me?" I ask while his eyes grow wider and darker. His chest is heaving up and down and he steps back to blow out all the candles on the table before scooping me up and walking me into the bedroom. When he lies me on the bed I am wound up so tight I can't take it any more. I need him.

"Are you teasing me sweetheart? Or are you serious? Because there is nothing I want more than to be deep inside you while watching your face as I make you cum." His expression is serious and determined. I let a small moan like squeak escape from my throat instead of using words. "I'll take that as a yes."

His lips are back on mine and he works double time to undress me. Months of foreplay and seduction are pent up in us and we are clawing and tearing each others clothes off in a desperate need to get each other naked. He pulls my dress over my head and snaps my bra in half by grabbing the small satin material between the cups and pulling in opposite directions. His mouth and hands are kneading my now fuller breasts causing be to writhe beneath his hands. He releases my nipple from his mouth making a popping noise before kissing his way down over my stomach spending time kissing every inch of my swollen belly before he slides his long tongue into my slit sending me over the edge with just one swipe.

My whole body convulses but Gideon doesn't stop. He licks and sucks while fingering me with his long dexterous fingers. It makes my orgasm last and last. After a few more minutes of poking and prodding, licking and sucking he slides up my body and softly kisses my face until I open my eyes. "So beautiful," he says to me when our eyes lock.

**Gideon**

When I stepped into the suite and saw her bending over the table enveloped in candlelight, I couldn't help think I am one lucky son of a bitch. Her tight black dress t hugs her in all the right places was accentuated by her four-inch black heals. She looks like a dark angle with the candlelight dancing all around her. My love and need for her at that moment was desperate and I had to taste her and feel her body against mine. I was stunned when she tried to open my pants and even more stunned when she wanted to continue. Just watching her cum and knowing I have the ability to make her body respond this way thrills me. I don't want to pressure her and I don't want to make her feel that she has to continue. Perhaps now that I have taken the edge off she will be able to think more clearly and she won't want to do this.

"I love you Gideon," she whispers after I tell her she is beautiful. I freeze and my body tenses. No one but Eva has ever told me they loved me before and actually meant it. Corrine and I have said the words but they never packed quite the punch they did with Eve and especially not when Ana says it. I have waited so long for her to say those three little words to me when she is awake, I have to make sure I am not dreaming.

"Ana, sweetheart you don't have to say that. I know you care about me, I can feel it but you don't have to tell me."

"I know I don't have to Gideon, I want to. I love you. I appreciate everything you have done for me and the baby. I love you very much and I know that she will love you as well."

"Oh, baby, I love you too. I love you so much…wait…you said she?" I smile at her and I can feel tears in my eyes. Tears, I don't cry. I can count how many times in my life that I have cried but this is different, these are happy tears. Ana nods at me and I hug her tight to my chest as I roll her on top of me. "Daughter? You are going to have a daughter."

"I'm sorry this is too much for you," she says as she attempts to pull away from me.

"What do you mean?" I ask her as I allow her to sit up so we are face to face with her on my lap.

"Well, I mean, I told you I love you and you got teary eyed and then you said _I _was going to have a daughter. I shouldn't have told you. I didn't mean to scare you off, I understand if you can't do this." She tries to wiggle free but I hold her closer to me. I don't understand why she is running away.

"Ana stop. I got teary eyed because I am so happy for you. It's great that you are having a daughter. Not so much for the guys and me, since we will have to start beating up small boys who bother her, but happy all the same," I joke.

"There it is again. You said you are happy for me because _I_ am having a daughter. Me. Not us, me. If you are just with me because I am pregnant and you feel sorry for me then I think we should just end this now. I don't need your pity Gideon. I can do this on my own if you are going to leave after she is born but I just want to know now."

What the hell is she talking about? Why would I leave her? I love her and I will help her raise her daughter and be the boyfriend and hopefully husband that she deserves.

"I think I am missing something. I am not sure why you think I don' t want to be with you or why you think I would leave after the baby is born. I will be here for you and your daughter, no-"

"URGH…," and screeches and pulls out of my arms. I scratch my head and watch as she pulls her dress back over her head. "You will be here for me and _MY daughter?_ Not our daughter? She is a part of the package Gideon. You don't get me without her. If you are in this for the long haul then you will be her father, blood or no blood she will look to you as her father. Will you be able to handle that because if not let me know now and I will walk away. No hard feelings."

"I know this is a package deal Ana! I want her and you. I want nothing more than to be a father to her and the man you deserve but I don't think that was what _you_ want. You are always telling me how important it is that she knows Christian is her father so I didn't want to be presumptuous and call her ours," I spit back at her angry. I am tired of walking a tightrope around her. She has to be in this all or nothing or this is never going to work. "I don't know whether I am coming or going with you. You want me around and I tell you I love you for weeks and the only thing you say to me is "thank you." I am trying not to push you and I am letting you take the lead with this whole thing but I can't keep letting you treat me like I am Christian's proxy. You are the one who is not all in, not me. You are holding back waiting for me to leave you even though I have told you over and over again that I am here to stay. The only reason I didn't say anything sooner is because I know you love me. You tell me all the time, in your sleep. But in the light of day you keep me at arms length."

Ana's shoulders slump and she sits on the edge of the bed. I am stark raving mad at her right now and I refuse to let her make me feel guilty. I have bent to her will and let her walk all over me. I have never let any woman have the control that she has over me. I am Gideon Cross for fuck sake. I will not let anyone make me feel less than adequate. I have come too far in my life to let anyone treat me like this. She needs to make up her mind once and for all. In or out. As much as I can't bare to think of living without her, I can't keep loving her and get nothing in return and I can't fall in love with this baby only to be pushed away later.

"You're right," she murmurs. "I'm sorry Gideon. I am so sorry. I didn't think how this all affects you. I have been selfish but that's what I have to do right now, think about myself and this baby. I want you and I want to do this together but it's not fair to you to have to keep walking on eggshells around me. You have been great and supportive throughout this whole thing and I have taken advantage of you. I'm sorry."

"Ana I don't want you to be sorry. You should be selfish and you should be thinking of the baby, all I am asking for is for you to let me in a little. I feel like I am constantly living in the shadow of Christian Grey. I want love and take care of you both but after the year I just had I can't set myself up again to lose someone who I love and in this case two people who I love. My heart can't take it. So I think we should take some time to think about what we both want. You need to make sure you are making the right decision for yourself. Pretty soon it won't just be you and me and if we make the wrong decisions more people get hurt." I tell her while standing in the doorway of the bedroom propped up against the door frame. I don't want to hurt her. God knows she doesn't need to be hurt anymore but I have to protect myself too. If I fall in love with this baby and she decides she was making the safe choice to be with me then…I just can't take another loss.

"So this is it?" Ana asks. There is sadness in her voice but no tears. "It's over?"

I kneel in front of her not knowing what else to say or do. "I hope not. I love you Ana but I need you to work this all out before we can move forward. If we do this then it's us, you, me and our daughter. No more "what would Christian do" mentality. I know he will always be her biological father but he can't be here to raise her. I am more than willing to take the job but you have to want ME, not his stand in."

"I'm sorry Gideon," she sobs through her tears, covering her face. "I know this is not fair to you. I do love you I swear I do. I just don't want to make the wrong decision."

"I know sweetheart, that's why I think you should just take some time and think about what it is you want before anyone gets hurt. Maybe you should call John and talk it out with him."

Ana sobs and cries into her hands. I hold her and sooth her until she calms down. I don't want to hurt her but I can't let her hurt me either. She needs to take her time and work out her issues. In the span of six months her world has flipped on its axis and if she doesn't deal with it now her issues are only going to snowball and we will never work. When she finally calms down I kiss her temple and walk her to the door. I hate thinking this is the last time I will ever see her but I need to let her figure out what she wants. When she turns to leave I can see the haunting look on her face. I hate that she is leaving but I have to let her. I watch her from my door walk into the elevator and before the doors close she gives me a small wave goodbye. For the second time in my life the woman I love has left me and my heart feels like it is going to fall out of my chest and break into a million pieces. I close the door behind me and fall to my knees and cry. I cry harder than I have every cried in my life.

**Ana**

It's been eight weeks and other than short text messages we haven't spoken much. I have had a few sessions with John and he told me the same thing Gideon did. I know I want Gideon, I want him and no one but him, but it's not fair for me to bring him any more heartache. He has been through enough and he doesn't need a needy woman and a baby to weigh him down. Its better if I just cut him loose now and let him be happy. He will find someone who can give him the life he deserves without the added baggage.

The move to the house was hard because I know I will be living here all alone. Elliot walked me though the house after the renovations were done and when I walked into the room that is going to be the nursery I was shocked to see that it was already done. The pale pink walls were adorned with butterflies and flowers, the white four poster crib has a pink and white a canopy on the top, and the top of the white dresser housed framed pictures of Christian that Jose took for the school newspaper along with a few other framed photos of Christian and I. I turned to hug Elliot and thank him for doing this for me but he told me that as much as he would like to take the credit the room was done courtesy of Gideon and Grace. It made me feel a little guilty knowing that Gideon did this for the baby and me even though I have not told him I have no intentions of moving forward in our relationship.

Taylor convinced me to hold onto Escala for a while longer. He said they could use it as a security hub and when out of town guests come to visit. I guess I understood that but I insisted that he clear out the playroom and have it painted. He seemed torn about that but he complied with my instructions. I wonder where he put all the stuff that was in there. Since it is going to be used as a guest room the bed is still there but the other stuff has been removed. Taylor and Gail have moved into the guest house and I am glad they will be so close to help me out with the baby. Taylor seemed happy that he could now have longer visits with Sophie since there is plenty of room for her to stay and play. I had Elliot install a giant playground on the property since there will be more kids around now.

Today is the baby shower that Grace and Kate are throwing for Mia and I. Grace and Kate have gone through a lot of trouble to make this day special for us and despite my foul mood I am looking forward to a happy day. My mother, who is staying with me for the weekend left a while ago to help Grace with the last minute preparations. Gail has stayed behind to help me waddle over to the Grey's house. Elliot had the landscapers lay out a brick path from my backyard to theirs so we can walk freely from each others property. He had them plant rows of rose bushes on either side of the walkway and even installed solar lights to light the way in the dark.

As I approach the house I it looks like someone scattered pepto bismal all over the place. I have a feeling Elliot spilled the beans to Kate that I was having a girl. The entire back yard is oozing pink and pale blue, but mostly pink. I sure hope Sawyer doesn't mind his son liking pink. Sawyer was ecstatic that he is having a son but I think Mia is secretly disappointed that she is not having a girl too. When I enter the house it is packed to the brim with woman who are oohing and ahhing over all things baby related.

"Ana!" The crowd shouts. I have no idea who most of these people are but they sure as hell know me. I plaster on a fake smile and work the room leaving no cheek unkissed. My feet are already killing me and my lower back has been spasming a lot today so I can't seem to get comfortable.

"How ya' doing little lady and how is my little lady bug. No offense but you look like crap," Elliot says as he hugs me then rubs my belly. He has nicknamed the baby lady bug because I can't seem to decide on a name.

"Thanks bro. Anytime I am feeling down I know where to go for some encouragement." Since I am "officially a Grey" as Elliot so eloquently puts it he likes it when I call him bro. He says it makes him feel needed. I told him he does have a little sister and his response was that she hates it when he pulls the big brother card. Since I don't mind because I have no siblings of my own and it makes him happy I always call him bro. Christian would be rolling his eyes if he could hear me now.

"Sorry. Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Yea, sleep."

"Can't help you there but me and Kate will be there after the baby is born to help you so you can rest. Oh and don't worry I didn't tell Kate you are having a girl. I know you wanted to surprise everyone here so just me and my mom are the only ones that know."

"Really? Then why is everything pink." I give me a fake annoyed smile.

Elliot looks at his shoes and scrunched up his face like he is caught. I really don't mind that everyone knows at this point. I originally thought it was something Gideon and I could have some fun with, being the only ones who knew, but that ship has sailed. I miss him terribly and these damn hormones have me all over the map. This is supposed to be a happy time but it looks like it is me and blip against the world once again. Christian is gone. Gideon is trying to let me down easy I guess since the last text I got was a week ago, asking how I was feeling. Once I gave a short "Fine" there was no other response. You really did it this time Steele. Really screwed up. Not only do I love Gideon but also now it seems like we can't even be friends, that part I will miss the most.

I sit on the comfy chair in the corner of the living room to get off my feet. My back is really starting to hurt and I just want to sit down and take a nap but the party must go on. I watch Sawyer and Mia through the window kissing and giggling while he rubs her stomach and talks to the baby. My heart sinks and I pretend to play with a string on my shirt so I am not drawn to watch. I am really happy for them and I have been their biggest fan from the beginning but knowing that I don't have someone to enjoy this with me sucks.

"Can I get you anything baby?" My mother asks. I don't look up and tears fall from my eyes into my lap as I shake my head no. "Oh honey don't cry. Please don't cry." She coos while bending over to hug me.

"I'm sorry mom. I am just getting very emotional lately. I just miss Christian, and I miss Gideon, and I am scared to do this alone…my life is just such a mess."

"Honey I know you miss Christian. When your dad died I went through the same thing. I hated the world for taking him from me but I had you as a reminder of him," my mother says as she pulls up a chair next to me so she can talk softly. "Ana, I don't know what is going on with you and Gideon but he strikes me as a keeper so why isn't he here."

"Because I don't want him here. I don't want to cause him any more pain; he deserves to be happy with someone who can make him her number one priority. I can't do that now. I have to worry about this baby and myself."

"You're right you do, but I think he wants to help you with this. He loves you he told me last nig…I'm sorry I shouldn't get involved."

"He told you what last night? Did you see him?"

My mother twists her fingers in her hand and looks like she is contemplating something. "Stay right here," she tells me and walks out of the room. When she returns she has a pink box in her hand and has Grace in tow.

"Honey come into Carrick's office for a moment," Grace requests.

I pull my self out of the chair and waddle out of the living room and into the office. Once I get inside I take a seat on the sofa and Grace puts the large pink box next to me. My mother and Grace are standing in front of me like this is an intervention.

"Ana, we know you love Christian. You always will in your own special way but you don't have to be alone. When I had you I thought I would never love someone as much as I loved Frank. When I met Ray it was a different kind of love. It was sweet and caring and Ray loved you, jeez even more than he loved me. He was a great father to you and still is. That kind of a bond doesn't come from blood it comes from love. Gideon loves you. Last night he stopped by to drop this off," my mother hands me the small pink box. "He asked how you were and if I am not mistaken Sawyer caught him watching the house from the path. He wants to give you the space you need but honey, you better act fast. A man like Gideon Cross isn't going to wait around forever."

"Darling, Christian was my son. The changes I saw in him from the time he met you until the day he died was extraordinary. You reached him on levels no one ever could before. Before you, marriage and kids and family weren't something he wanted but once you came along he saw life differently. It is a shame what happened to him and I will mourn him for a long time, but this is a happy time in all our lives. I was never able to have kids of my own but I was fortunate enough to be given the best three kids any parent could ask for. They are not my blood but I love them all the same and I really think that if you let Gideon in he will love my granddaughter with his whole heart. He is not Christian, Christian is gone, and you have to accept it if not for you then for your daughter. You do her no good living for a person who is not coming back. Once you accept Gideon for who he is, the rest will come."

The wisdom of age is before me telling me to basically get my head out of my ass and realize what is right in front of me. They both nod to me and Grace tells me that her gift to me is in the large pink box next to me. I recall what I asked her and I am afraid that she held me to my request. They both kiss my cheek and leave me to open my gifts on my own.

I pull the large bow off of Graces package and remove the lid. Inside I find a large photo album of family photo's from when Christian was adopted to his birthday dinner last year. With tears in my eyes I look at pictures of Christian running around the yard, playing, gardening with Grace, blowing out birthday candles, scowling on his first day of school-and every year after that. Him dressed in his tux for his senior prom that apparently he went to with Mia, that makes me giggle to think that she probably forced him to take her. There is a picture of him at his high school graduation and his first day at Harvard. I flip through pages and pages of pictures of Christian. At the very end of the album there is the picture of Christian and I when we arrived at the Coping together dinner last year. I am looking into the camera and he is looking lovingly at me. His love for me shines brightly through the photo and it makes me miss him even more. There are dozens of letters in sealed envelopes that I assume hold stories and tales of Christian Grey. As much as I want to know what they say they are all addressed to the Grey Baby so I leave them alone. Grace has done a wonderful job of putting this together for the baby. I know this is something that I can give her when she is old enough so she can have a little piece of her father.

I put the album back and replace the lid on the box. I then pick up the small pink box that my mother gave me and run my fingers over the shiny pink paper. There is a note attached and just as I see Gideon's handwriting my heart flutters.

_Sweetheart,_

_We haven't spoken very much lately so I guess you made your choice. I realize this is a very fragile time for you and I never wanted to add more stress to a difficult situation. You have to think of your daughter and what is best for you and to be honest I think leaving me was a smart move. You deserve to have someone who can be a good father to her and husband to you. I love you Ana, you will always be the best friend I have ever had. If there is anything you or her every need, I will be there…always. _

_Love, _

_Gideon _

I run my fingers over the card and take a deep cleansing breath. I think about what Grace and my mother said. Christian is gone and I have to accept that once and for all. Gideon is my future, if he will still have me. I love Gideon and I feel like shit that I made him think he is not worthy of me. It is me that is not worthy of him. He didn't cause me stress; all he did was try and love me. He didn't pressure me or beg me to choose him, he just wanted me to show him that I loved him and respected him enough to accept him for him and not for what I expected him to be…Christian. Damn it I am so stupid and now it is probably too late.

I gentry rip open the box to reveal a platinum necklace with one single pink diamond solitaire hanging from it. It is beautiful and it is very Gideon. No tears. No more tears. I know what I want and I know its Gideon. I am going to make this better. I am going to get him back and I am going to make this right. I have to. I wiggle off of the sofa and out of the office on a mission to find the next chapter in my life.

**Gideon**

Ring…ring…ring…

I hear my phone from the shower but there is no one that I want to talk to bad enough to get out. I must have been in this shower for the past half hour just thinking about what I am going to do next.

Ring…ring…ring

I have just about moved my entire operation to Seattle in record time since I no longer have a life. Work, home, gym. That is my life now. At least in the past I could fill my nights with randoms that I pick up at a bar but that shit ain't going to happen now. I don't want anyone but Ana and until she is out of my system I can't imagine sleeping with anyone else.

Bang…bang…bang…ring…ring…ring

Who the fuck is banging on my door? I turn off the water and wrap a towel around my waist.

Bang…bang…bang

"Coming. Jesus hold the fuck on. What?" I yell as I rip the door open to see a panicked Elliot. "Elliot what the fuck man."

"Hurry up get dressed. It's Ana. She's in the hospital," he rushes out. My body tenses. Oh my god. What happened to her? Is she alright? Elliot heads over to the mini bar and throws back a small bottle of Jack Daniels. "I'll explain on the way just fucking hurry Cross."

**a/n I know the pregnancy feels rushed but I didn't want to spend chapters dragging out a back and forth relationship with Gideon. I hope you enjoy. **


	48. Chapter 48

I had lots of fun writing this chapter. Childbirth was the grossest thing I have ever gone through in my life and I have taken not only my experiences but experiences of my friends to write this chapter while encompassing the personalities of the family. This will not make you cry...much. It is a happy-go-lucky chapter. Thank you all for your baby name suggestions and I did use two of them but her first name I was happy with what I came up with. I love you all and review away. Good or bad...I can take it.

Hugs and Hearts

Chapter 48-Babies. Oh, Baby

**Sawyer**

"TAYLOR!" I scream at the top of my lungs when I see Ana hunched over in the foyer standing in a pool of…ech…what the fuck is that and where did it come from. Holy shit that's nasty. There are pink thingies floating in a cloudy liquid that is running down Ana's leg. I am going to fucking puke. How did this all go so fucking wrong in such a short amount of time? Breath just breath, it will all be okay.

"Luke calm down, son. Her water just broke. She will be fine, we just have to get her to the hospital," Grace tells me as we help Ana step out from the grossness on the floor and to the front door.

"What is going onnnnnn," Taylor says as he turns the corner and slips in the pool of yuck that has just been expressed out of Ana's body, falling to the floor flat on his back I laugh at the sight of Jason's limbs flailing about before he hits the ground with a thud.

Elliot rounds the corner as well and sees a very sticky and messy Jason Taylor lying in that nasty shit. I sure fucking hope Mia doesn't do that. At least not while I am around. Elliot starts laughing and as Gail comes into view to see what is happening, she too laughs while trying to help her clumsy boyfriend up off the floor.

"Come on Jason, let's get you cleaned up," Gail snickers as she grabs his hand to lift him off the floor.

"No time baby. I have to get Ana to the hospital," Jason protests.

"I got it," Elliot says. "I'll drive, Kate and Carla can stay in the back with her."

"Umm, is there room for one more," Mia says over the excitement causing all eyes to dart to her. I release Ana to Grace and run toward my wife. Slipping in the goop but luckily not falling like Taylor did.

"Mia, honey did your water break."

"No but I have had contractions all morning and now they are exactly ten minutes apart."

"Mia, why didn't you say anything," Grace scolds.

"I didn't want to ruin the party."

"Ok this is great and all but can we get these two in the SUV and to the hospital," Kate, the voice of reason, brings us all back to the here and now.

"Right. Elliot you drive. Me and Kate will go with you. Carla you ride up front with Elliot. Taylor get cleaned up and bring Grace with you to the hospital. Hurry people, hurry," I tell them while they all look around like deer in the headlights.

Elliot is in such a panic he drops the keys three times before he makes it to the Audi SUV. If I didn't have to sit with my wife while she squeezes the ever loving shit out of my hand I would drive this damn thing myself. He takes a hard right turn out of Bellevue causing us all to shift in the back seat.

"Elliot calm the hell down before you get us killed," Ana chides him. "We have time."

"UHHHHH, maybe not…ahhhhhh," Mia moans. Elliot better get us to the hospital before his sister has this baby in the car.

"AHhhhh," Ana whimpers. "The contractions are starting to get worse. This must be what all the back pain was today."

"Breath girls breath. Just remember your breathing," Carla reminds them.

Ana and Mia are breathing erratically. I know I was supposed to be paying attention in that damn class but who the hell can't breath. Elliot nearly runs a red light and Carla smacks him on the arm. Poor guy is white as a ghost and he is breathing in unison with the girls like he is actually helping by doing that.

Mia has another intense contraction and instead of grabbing my hand she grabs my crotch. Hard. "Holy mother of fuck, Mia let go." I smack her hand repeatedly and wrinkle up my face but she doesn't release me. "Woman if you want to have more kids you will let go of my junk right now."

"ahhh…phew…phew...phew. Mother fuck this hurts!"

"Anastasia Rose Steele!" Carla scolds. "Language."

"Oh mother screw my language. Elliot I need you to get Gideon for me. I want him here with me."

Carla smiles at Ana, Kate whips out her phone and tries calling but there is no answer. Mia is pinching and grabbing at me and you would think for an ex-marine I could handle a girl but right now my wife has super human strength and I could kick myself for not letting Elliot sit back here with her.

I see the hospital and tell Elliot to pull up to the ER, they will take them right in. I guess Grace called ahead because there are two nurses waiting with wheelchairs when we arrive. I help Mia and Ana out of the car and Ana is yelling at Elliot to go find Gideon. Damn straight go find Gideon. If I am getting my ass kicked by my woman there is no reason he has to miss all the fun.

**Gideon**

When I get back into the main room of my suite, after throwing on whatever clothes I could find first, Elliot is gone. Where the fuck did he go and what the hall happened to Ana? I run out and close the door behind me to see a very freaked out Elliot holding the elevator.

"Lets fucking go Cross. We don't have much time."

"What the hell does that mean? Elliot, what happened to Ana," I ask as we climb into the elevator and he impatiently presses the button to make the door close faster.

"What do you think happened to her? She is having a baby."

"What? Jesus Elliot you dumb fuck. I thought something bad happened to her. Why did you come and get _me_?"

"Because Ana's water broke and Taylor slipped and fell and Mia was squeezing Sawyer's junk and there was screaming and breathing and…" Elliot is starting to get emotional and I have no idea what the hell he is talking about. "Ana told me I have to find you and bring you to the hospital. Those are my orders. I can't deliver babies but I can do as I am told. Pregnant chicks are freaken scary." His voice is shaky and as I stare at this very large man standing next to me nearly having a panic attack, his words are finally sinking into my brain.

"Come find me? Why-." The doors open and Elliot drags me outside where I see the illegally parked SUV that is still running, half hanging off the curb, with the keys in it. I shake my head and climb inside. "You okay to drive."

"Yes. Just get the fuck in. My mother told me they don't have much time."

"Elliot I'll go but I don't think Ana wants me there."

Elliot looks at me like I have three heads, "Shut the fuck up. Yes she does. She loves you. She told my mother and her mother that she loves you and she was about to go find you to tell you herself when her water broke."

"How do you know all that?"

"Because I was listening at the door. No one tells me shit so I have to rely on eavesdropping." He shrugs. "Listen Gideon. I like you, I do, and so does my family. Ana is a great girl and she needs you and wants you but if you can't love Ana the way she deserves, and be a father to my niece, then tell me right now and I will let you off. I will make up an excuse and Kate and me will help her raise the baby. But if you want to, really want to do this with her then you have my blessing. Just keep in mind if you hurt her I will beat you within an inch of your life," Elliot says with a very serious look on his face. I have no doubt he would try, hell Sawyer and Taylor would help him.

She wants me. She hasn't even spoken to me, really spoken to me, in weeks. When I was watching her from the path last night she looked like she was sad, but then again since Christian died she is always sad. If Elliot heard correctly and we can do this and really be a family, then I am in. All in.

**Ana**

Breathing, breathing, breathing...PAIN, PAIN, PAIN…

"Ana, your blood pressure is skyrocketing. We are going to have to do a C-section," says Dr. Green.

"No! I want to deliver her," I plead.

"I know but we have to act now. If I don't get you in there now you are putting yourself and the baby in danger," Dr. Green says. "Prep her for surgery. You can have one person in there with you."

"Kate, where is Gideon. I want him here with me. I am so scared."

"I know honey, I don't know where he is. Elliot went to find him but I will be with you, the entire time. I won't leave you for a second."

I squeeze Kate's hand and I start to cry as the nurses remove the monitors and wheel me down the long hallway to the operating room. They have Kate go to a different room to get changed into scrubs. I am so scared. I need Gideon. I need him here with me. I don't want to do this without him. Figures, I finally figure out what I want and life throws me another curve ball and my water breaks.

The operating room is stark white and cold. There are nurses and doctors yelling out commands and counting instruments. A short, portly, man in puppy and kitten scrubs tells me he is my anesthesiologist. Jesus if Christian were here he would throw a fit and tell this guy to get out of this room. He would never let a guy in kitten scrubs touch me. That makes me smile for a second feel a little more at ease. He gives me an epidural and the nurse at the end of the table keeps asking me if I can feel anything. I tell her "no", and two other nurses lift a blue cloth to prevent me from watching the process.

"Where's Kate? We can't start without Kate."

I see a few eyes dart around and a tall man with crystal blue eyes sits next to me and I can tell he is smiling from the way his eyes crinkle. His face is covered by a mask but I would know those eyes anywhere. "GIDEON! Oh my god you're here!"

"You bet sweetheart. Do you really think I would miss the birth of our daughter? Hell no."

"Our daughter? You said our daughter?"

"Of course I did. If that's what you want."

"Yes. That's what I want. I want you and our daughter to be a family. I love you so much."

Gideon lifts his mask and kisses me sweetly on the lips. I try and deepen the kiss but he pulls back and chuckles into my lips. "Lets get this baby out before we start on the next one, huh."

My face is hot and I am sure I am blushing. I swear I hear the nurses sighing and from the looks on their faces Gideon is the best looking daddy to be they have ever seen. Gideon is brushing my hair away from my face and telling me how beautiful I am. He is clearly in love if he thinks that in this tacky hair net and hospital gown with my insides thrown all over the place, I am beautiful. Just as he is about to kiss me again I hear the soft cries of a baby. My baby. Our baby.

"Do you want to cut the cord daddy?" A nurse asks.

Gideon smiles and looks down at me, his eyes are glassy and I nod for him to do it. He stands up and I am not sure what happens on the other side but when he comes back around he is holding our daughter who is wrapped in pink blanket with a pink cap on her tiny head. I see a lonely tear slide down his face when he looks at our daughter. He pulls his eyes away and when they meet mine, he smiles and says, "Thank you" before kissing her on her forehead.

**Sawyer**

Can't anyone give her more drugs? Can someone give me some drugs? She is going to break every bone in my hand. "Ow, Mia, ow, ow."

"Oh man up Luke. I have a person trying to escape from my body and you are crying over your poor little hand. I hope you are enjoying this because there is no damn way I am ever doing this again. OWWWWWWW!" This time Mia grabs my shirt. Thank god. I wouldn't consider myself a pussy but this chick is making me want to cry.

"How ya' doing Mia?" Grace asks, entering the room.

"Mom, this hurts so much. I can't take it. Where is Dr. Green? I need to get this baby out now."

"She just finished up with Ana. She will be here in a second."

"Ana had the baby? Is she okay?"

"She is fine. Her blood pressure was high so they had to do a C-section but her and the baby are fine. All 7lbs 3oz and 19 inches of her."

"Oh I am so glad for her. Can I have a C-section? Please. This baby is ripping me apart."

"No way Mrs. Sawyer. You are at ten centimeters. On the next contraction I need you to push," Dr. Green says while putting on a fresh pair of gloves as she enters the room.

"Yea, please, anything."

"Okay, Mr. Sawyer, can you wrap one arm under her knee and one hand behind her neck. Mia when I tell you to push I need you to push against my fingers okay. Ready…push."

Mia pushes and I make the mistake of looking down. I expect to see a baby but instead. Oh my god, for the second time today I am grossed out beyond belief and I think I am going to throw up. My wife, who has gone to the finest schools money can buy and who had a damn debutant ball for petes sake has just taken a shit on the delivery table. I'm with Mia on this one. No more babies.

"Is he out?" Mia questions.

"Oh something came out but it wasn't a baby," I mutter, utterly disgusted.

"What?"

"Never mind that Mia. Just relax; the next contraction will come soon. You are doing great," Dr. Green tells her.

My face is still wrung up in disgust. I am just going to look at my wife's face and nowhere else.

"Ready, again Mia."

"Come on baby push. Push. You can do it," I encourage. She is moaning and grunting like a crazed animal. "Come on baby a little more."

"I see the head. Mia on the next contraction I need you to push really hard and breath for me. You are doing great."

"URGH…ahhhh…phew, phew…ahhhhh," Mia grunts. I look down to see my son sliding out of her. Well, I will never look at that area the same again. I watch the nurses clean him off and jiggle him around a little before he cries. It is the single best moment of my life. He's here. My son is here.

"Mia honey you did so good. He is amazing." I kiss her and brush her hair off her forehead. I can feel tears of joy building up and I can't stop kissing her face.

"Would you like to cut the cord daddy?"

I nod and Grace takes out her camera while I cut the cord, severing the attachment from mother and son before he is taken to a clear plastic bin and placed under a light where he is measured and weighed. No wonder Mia had such a hard time. Our son Wyatt Drake Sawyer came in at a whopping 9lbs 4 oz and 22 inchs.

**Gideon**

The nurses take the baby to the nursery to clean her up and feed her while Ana is in post op. I asked her what her name was and she said we had to talk about it. For now we are calling her Lady Bug, or bug for short, courtesy of Uncle Elliot. After they wheel Ana away I lean against the wall and swipe the blue hat off of my head. I almost didn't make it here; I would have never forgiven Kate if she made me miss that moment.

_"Elliot, the hospital is right there. Let me out in front."_

_I open the door and jump out before he even stops the car. I run to the front desk and ask where labor and delivery is. She points me to an elevator and tells me to take it to the fourth floor. I get out of the elevator that seemed to take forever to move, I run to the locked double doors and inform them that I am here for Anastasia Steele. The nurse buzzes me in and tells me that I have to hurry because she is in the operating room. Operating room, oh no. Something's wrong. My worried expression makes the nurse laugh. _

_"Your first one? It shows," she tells me as we walk into a room filled with scrubs and linens. Kate emerges dressed all in blue and just before she reaches the operating room door the nurse yells to her._

_"Ma'am the father is here. He is going to go with Miss Steele."_

_"Gideon let me, I am already dressed and there is not much time. I will come out as soon as the baby is born."_

_The hell with that. "No Kate. I need to be in there with Ana. That is my daughter being born and I have to be there when that happens."_

_Kate tried to argue but I quickly change and wash up while fending off her excuses why she should be in there. There is no way in hell that Katherine Kavanagh is going to see my daughter before me. No way in hell. _

_"No, Kate I am going in. Tell the family that I am here and I will tell them when everything is over." Kate nods and pouts before walking down the hallway with her arms across her chest. Tough shit Kavanagh, this is going down my way. _

_When I step into the operating room all the nurses focus their attention to me. Yea I get it ladies, but could we take care of the woman that you are about to cut in half. Their eyes dart around to each other in na 'OHHH YEAH' way but my eyes are on Ana. When I sit next to her and she realizes who I am I know Elliot heard correctly. She wants me here. I kiss her on the lips, Ana opens her mouth slightly and I pull away. She is thinking of slipping me some tongue while she is about to have a baby. The fact that she wants me so bad that she is thinking about it while having a major operation is kind of hot. When I call her on it her face turns red and I smile at her. While I am telling her how glad I am that I made it I hear a baby cry from the other side of the curtain. I freeze and stare at Ana with wide eyes. It's her. Out daughter. _

_"Do you want to cut the cord daddy?" A nurse asks. _

_Daddy. That's me. I am her daddy. That sweet little girl is my daughter. I look to Ana for approval and she nods to me to do it. I make the mistake of looking over at the bottom half of Ana to see the doctors sewing up her stomach. Blood is everywhere and I think I am going to faint but then I see her. One nurse is holding her and another nurse hands me a pair of scissors then shows me where to cut. I cut the cord and a small amount of blood oozes out of it and onto the baby. _

_The nurse takes the baby to a table to measures and weighs her before wrapping her in a pink blanket. She has a small patch of copper colored hair on the top of her head that curls at the ends. The nurse places a small pink cap on her head and offers her over to me. At first I take a step back because I am scared to hold something so small and fragile, I shake my head but she smiles and gently hands her over showing me how to support her head. She is so small in my arms and she smells so good. I watch her as she falls asleep and all the anxiety fades away. I find comfort in her being so close to me. I could look at her face forever. As I walk over to where Ana can see her I feel a tear escape my eye. I have never been this happy in all my life and I know from this moment on I have a family. I look over to Ana and mouth, "Thank you," before looking back at my daughter and smile._

After taking a deep breath I head down to the waiting room to find an excited Grace and Carrick, a pissed off Kate and Taylor, an emotional Carla and Gail, and Elliot who is scared out of his mind looking like he is going to break at any moment. I smile at them all and tell them that our Lady Bug weighed in at 7lbs 3oz and 19 inches. The room erupts in cheers and everyone hugs me.

**Ana**

I half open my eyes to see a very handsome man sitting on a chair next to me watching me sleep. When my eyes flutter open all the way he gives me a small sexy smile. I smile back at him and close my eyes slowly before reopening them.

"Hey, sweetheart. How do you feel?"

"Better, now that you're here."

"Yea, I heard you were making a mad dash to confess your love for me when your water broke. No worries you can do it now. I'm listening," he joked.

"And who told you those lies Mr. Cross. Let me guess Elliot," I giggled but immediately stopped because every muscle in my stomach was on fire.

"You're a good guesser. So you were not going to come and find me?" Gideon raises a questioning brow at me and gives me a cocky grin.

"Okay you got me. I was leaving the party to come and find you," Gideon leans closer, grabs my hand, and holds it up to his lips, kissing me on my palm and sending shivers up my body. I am in so much pain I wince and he presses a red button that is clipped on my bedside. "I wanted to tell you that I made up my mind about what I want and I want you. I want us. I didn't want to pressure you with all my nonsense and the baby but when I got your note I realized you wanted all of this."

"I do. I want us. The three of us."

"The three of us…," I repeat back to him and close my eyes as the pain meds take effect. I feel his hand on the side of my face and he is rubbing his thumb over my knuckles, lulling me back to sleep.

I don't know how long I have slept but when I open my eyes this time my room is full of people. I see my mom sitting in the chair next to me holding her granddaughter proud as a peacock. I notice Taylor is nearby in his protective stance with Gail by his side.

"There she is," Carrick says. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore. How is Mia and Wyatt?"

"She's fine dear, they both are. She will be in later to come and see you since you probably won't be able to get out of bed for another few hours."

"So what did you decide for a name," Gail asks.

The whole room looks at me as if I am about to reveal the secret to everlasting life. "I know what I want to name her but I am open to suggestions."

Everyone thinks for a few minutes. My mother is the first to pipe up. "I like Kristen. It is kind of like Christian." I thin my lips and nod slowly. I thought about that but I don't want her name to be too obvious. Other names I considered were Christina or Krista but they don't seem right to me.

"How about Eva. Eva Grey," Kate suggests. I look to Gideon who is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He looks to the floor with pain etched on his face. When his eyes meet mine he shakes his head in the negative and I agree. I think naming our daughter after his dead lover would be weird.

"What do you want Ana?" Grace asks.

Again all eyes are on me except Taylor who is looking at the baby. "I was thinking Charlotte Tory Grey, Charlie for short." Taylor blinks slowly before directing his eyes towards mine. A small knowing smile creeps up on his face and he nods in approval. He of course knows how much Christian loved Charlie Tango and he knows the significance of my first ride in the helicopter. It was the first night we made love and the first night I found out about Christians BDSM lifestyle. I want my daughter to have a piece of her father without being too obvious. She will be named after his favorite thing and she will have his initials.

"Charlotte Tory Grey," Grace says as if she is testing the words. "I love it. I think that should be her name."

"I agree." Gideon smiles and walks over to me and sits on the edge of the bed before kissing my forehead. "Charlie it is." Everyone smiles and I know I did well.

**Gideon**

I like to think I am a man who can handle anything. I run a successful business, I can take a vigorous workout, and I am a man who demands control, so it is baffling that a three-month old baby can have this much power over me. Ana had an appointment at the Spa for and this is the first time since she had Charlie that she is pampering herself. This is also the first time I am alone with her, really alone, and I am freaking the fuck out. Ana or Gail is always around in case I need a hand but they are all gone to get pretty for the annual Coping Together Gala and the Greys.

I can't believe a year has passed since the last time we were there. God that was the night that crazy bitch was in Ana's apartment and tried to kill her. That was the first night we slept together on my plane and it was nice to just lay there with no presumption of sex. Speaking of sex Ana has been hinting all week that we are good to go in that area. She was out of commission for the first eight weeks then we were both too tired and too busy to think about sex. I cannot believe I have gone this long and committed to a woman without taking her for a test drive first. Tonight is going to be special. I have arranged for Ireland to come and watch Charlie at our house so Ana and I could have an entire evening alone and just enjoy us.

This evening is going to be full of surprises.

**Ana**

I have been waxed, scrubbed, plucked, and buffed. If this doesn't get Gideon in the mood for some hot nasty sex then I don't know what will. He always treats me like I am made of glass. God if he only knew how wrong he is. He has no idea about my sexual history with Christian and it may come up at one point but not tonight. Tonight is all about us.

"Wow, Steele you look hot. Gideon is going to blow his stack before he even gets in you."

"KATE!"

"What? Jesus will you give that man some for Christ's sakes. He must love you to be with you all this time without you giving it up."

"I know, but do you have to be so crude. I think Elliot is rubbing off on you."

"Oh you bet he is. He rubs off on me all the time," Kate laughs.

"Eww Kate that's my brother you are talking about," Mia says with a disgusted look on her face.

"Mia Sawyer I know you are not scolding me about being brazen. I know what you did in the back seat of the car in New York. You know when you lost your panties in the back of Christian's car," Kate whispers.

"You know about that?!"

"Of course we do. The walls have ears. You would be wise to remember that." Mia's face turns red and Kate and I laugh. It feels good to have a little girl time. I love Charlie but an infant takes a lot out of you.

When I arrive back at the house Gideon is asleep on the couch with Charlie on his chest. When I set my bags on the floor she stirs and tries to lift her head off of his chest. Her big, beautiful grey eyes find mine she smiles. I take out my phone to take a picture of this adorable site and when the flash goes off Gideon opens his eyes.

"What are you doing? Did you just take a picture of me?"

"Yes I did. You two are so cute together I couldn't resist."

I lift Charlie off of him and she lets out a giggle when I kiss her cheeks. Gideon smiles at the two of us as he slides his hand up my skirt, pinching my ass. I slide out of his grip so he stands abruptly and kisses me. Charlie puts her hand on his face and Gideon smiles into my lips before redirecting his attention to her. When she reaches for him I shake my head and he gladly takes her from me. Gideon is such a good father. He wakes up with her at night and soothes her when she cries. She mostly prefers him to me at night when it's time to go to bed but I don't mind. I am glad they have such a strong bond.

"Ireland is on her way. You can go get ready, I will keep Charlie busy until she gets here," I tell Gideon. I just need to put on my dress since the entire day was devoted to preparing me for this evening. Gideon insisted that I take some time out for myself.

"Okay. Here you go bug, back to mama," he murmurs as he hands Charlie over. Uncle Elliot's nickname has stuck so Lady Bug or Bug is mostly what she is called. Charlie cries once she is in my arms and puts her hand out for Gideon. He gives me a sad smile before kissing her forehead and leaving the room. He hates to see her cry.

"Oh. No tears baby. Daddy will be right back. Lets get you changed." I head off into the nursery and before I button the last snap on her pajamas Gideon is popping his head in the door wearing a pair of boxers looking so smoking hot. His hair is wet and slicked back and water droplets are running down his chest and back. Damn I am a lucky girl. Half naked Gideon is a sight to behold.

"She okay?" He asks, as the doorbell rings.

"Yes, of course she is. You worry to much," I tell him as makes funny faces at Charlie. "I'll get the door. That is probably Ireland. Put some clothes on and I will be right up to get ready myself."

I open the door to find Ireland patiently waiting to see her niece. I don't know what all Gideon's issues are with his family but I am glad he has Ireland. She is such a sweet girl and she absolutely loves Charlie.

"Hi, Lady Bug," Ireland coos. "oh and hi to you too Ana." She gives me a brief hug and returns her attention to Charlie. My daughter really is lucky to have so many people who love her.

"Hi Ireland. Come in. Gideon is getting ready."

"Well then let me take my favorite girl and you can join him. Are you ready to have some fun little lady? Yes we will. You and Auntie Ireland are going to have so much fun." She talks to her in a baby voice. Ireland just loves being an aunt. She says she can spoil her then give her back when she has ruined her for the rest of us. Whenever Ireland and Mia are in the same room it is like battle of the Aunties. Mia tries to spoil her but Charlie cries and then Ireland smirks and makes her laugh. It really pisses Mia off but Sawyer seems to get a kick out of watching Mia try so hard to win the affection of a baby.

As I enter the room I see a dashing man in a black tux about to tie his tie. He is just as yummy dressed, as he is naked. I can't wait until later tonight. It will be the first time Gideon and I have sex and I am bursting with anticipation. He smiles at me in the mirror and I rake my eyes over his sexiness before closing the door to our bedroom.

"Looking pretty good there Cross. I was hoping you would still be half naked in here," I joke but I can see the joke is not taken.

Gideon's face changes to a dark and almost dangerous stare before he faces me. "Are you teasing me again sweetheart, because I fully intend on fucking you every which way I can imagine later. Just say the word and we will blow off this party and stay right here."

His finger slides across my jawbone and down my neck. My breathing gets heavier and as much as I want to take him up on his offer we can't. We have to attend the Gala. "I would love to, but we have to get ready."

Gideon searches my face for a moment before pushing me back onto the bed and removing his jacket. His eyes are hooded and needy and I can feel myself getting wet. "Sweetheart I want to take my time with you and I really want to do this the right way but I can't take it anymore. You are driving me crazy. I need to be inside you. Now! We don't have much time so it is going to be quick but I promises when we get back tonight I am going to take you places you ain't ever seen before."

The whole time he is talking he is unbuttoning his shirt and removing his pants. I am watching him strip and the buildup of finally having him inside of me is enough to put me over the edge. Gideon grabs my legs and forces them apart before ripping off my panties. The neediness in his eyes is so hot. He has this animatistic expression like he wants to devour me from the inside out and by George I think I'll let him.

His mouth is on my pussy before I even see him bend down. "So ready Ana. You are so tight baby I need to make sure I don't hurt you."

"I am fine Gideon," I moan as he sucks and licks me. "Please, I need you inside me."

"Almost, I need to make sure I won't hurt you."

Damn it, he is irritating me. I _have_ done this before. "GIDEON! I can take it. I can take all of it. Stop treating me like I am made of glass and fuck me already."

The second the word fuck came out of my mouth he stopped and was sliding up my body tearing my clothes apart along the way. "I won't hurt you but if you like it rough baby I can help you out there."

"You have no idea how rough I like it Mr. Cross," I tell him before pushing my hands into his hair and pulling his face towards mine.

I can feel him at my entrance, pushing his hips into me slowly and methodically. My body feels like it is going to explode. Screw this. I push him off of me taking him by surprise. I pull off my ripped skirt and blouse before positioning him at my entrance as I straddle him. His eyes are wide and as he grabs my hips to steady me. I slam onto him in one thrust and the pain and yearning of taking him empowers me to keep going.

"FUCK!" he growls throwing his head back. That is all the encouragement I need to continue. I slip off slightly and slam into him again. The pleasure and the pain are making my body convulse. After a few more thrusts watches me intently as I ride his cock slipping him in and out of me. "My turn," he groans as he flips me under him never breaking contact.

"I want to watch you baby. I want to watch your face as you cum so keep your eyes open." Gideon slowly slips into me then rotates his hips and grids himself into my wetness making me immediately respond. With two more thrusts I cum harder than I ever have before. All the pent up sexual tension is released onto the beautiful man above me.

"God sweetheart you feel so good. You are so fucking tight. I'm gunna' cum baby. Fuck!" Gideon's seed spurts into me filling me up to the brim.

Gideon rests the weight of his body on mine and I can't help but laugh. We have waited all this time to express our love for one another and our first time is a quickie before a party. It is so…us.

"That's a first. No woman has never laughed after having sex with me before," he says and I slap his chest as he leans up.

"Very funny," I scold. "I was not laughing at the sex. The sex was great. I was laughing at us. I am sure you had a very romantic evening planned and we wind up screwing ten minutes before we need to leave."

"I guess you're right," he chuckles as he pulls me off he bed. "Now Miss Steele, if you don't mind I have to clean up and get ready, so do you." He looks down to see himself running down my inner thighs. He looks back to me with a satisfied smile. "You have once again used sex to distract me from my plan."

"Me! When have I ever used sex to distract you?"

"Do you remember telling me in the elevator that you had no gag reflex. I nearly pulled you back in and had my way with you right then and there. You are lucky the elevator doors closed before I had my chance."

Gideon's eyes are still dancing with lust so I take this as my cue to give him something to think about all night. I grab his semi-hard erection in my hand and look right into his eyes.

"If you care to test my gag reflex later I think we can make this an interesting evening."

I step away from him before he can grab me. I know that if I don't walk away now we will never leave this house. I am looking forward to an evening alone with Gideon. Hopefully this Coping Together Gala will be a little less dramatic than last years, but then again with this bunch nothing is ever not dramatic.

A/N The next chapter will be another fun one. Stay tuned.


	49. Chapter 49

Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your kind words and thoughts while I was briefly out of commission. But I am back now and ready to hand you over the next chapter. You will laugh, you will cry, you will all make a clicking sound from now on, and you will never attempt to have sex with the lights off again...lol, you'll see. Enjoy!

(((3))) Hugs and hearts

Chapter 49-Oh what a night

**Sawyer**

"Mia, honey, you are beautiful. Give yourself some time. It's only been a few weeks."

"Easy for you to say. You are not fifteen pounds heavier than you were last year. I feel like a cow in this dress."

"Baby, you are beautiful. I like you a little curvy," I tell her while kissing her temple as we walk toward the tent where the festivities are already underway. Wyatt was being fussy when we left the house so Mia was apprehensive to leave him. We have never left him during the evening before but he will most likely sleep through our date night. He is such a good baby. He eats like a gavone and sleeps like a rock. Yes ladies and gentleman he is my son.

I know Mia has had a hard time adjusting since Wyatt has been born. She can't seem to get off the last few pounds of baby weight and for the first few weeks, post partum had her an emotional nightmare. John has weaned her off the antidepressants over the last four weeks, and thank goodness because her sex drive went out the window until recently. We haven't had time to do the deed but hopefully after some one on one time tonight I can encourage my wife to have some sexy time.

Mia's friend Lily has intercepted her while we were walking to the tent and I take this time to step away and warn the others of Mia's foul mood. I really don't care for Lily and any time I can get out of dealing with her is fine by me. Ana and Gideon are standing with my parents right outside the tent talking animatedly, probably about Charlie. Ana looks as stunning as always. She popped right back to her perfect self after the baby and I think this is what is making it hard for Mia to adapt.

"Sawyer, don't you look dashing," Ana gushes while kissing me on my cheek.

"You too. Grace, you look lovely as well." I kiss my mother in law on the cheek and shake hands with Gideon and Carrick. "Look we don't have much time but can you all be extra nice to Mia tonight. She still kind of has the blues and she hasn't been able to lose all the baby weight yet so she is feeling a little down."

"Absolutely," Ana states like as if it is a non-issue and I see Gideon working something out in his head. Just when Mia approaches we all turn to her and smile, in a very creepy way.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing dear, you look lovely," Carrick gushes.

"Yes, my, Mia that dress is stunning," Grace adds, Mia shoots me a colluding look. She knows I must have said something to them.

"Hello Mia. You look great," Ana tells her as she kisses her cheek.

Gideon, ever the gentleman, takes my wife's hand and kisses her knuckles. I see a blush creeping up on her face and a smile twitch up on her lips. "Mia, ever the looker. I do hope you will save me a dance. Although I think I may have to wait in line, you look so beautiful tonight."

Mia giggles at his statement and bats her eyes. She is flirting with him right in front of me and it is seriously pissing me off. I know he is trying to get a rise out of me and it is all in good fun but I also am aware that Mia had a thing for Gideon once upon a time but he never did seal that deal. If my wife wasn't so self-conscience now I would match his flirting with Ana because I know that Ana is his kryptonite, but something tells me that is a very bad idea. Instead I shoot Ana a glare and she snorts and pulls Gideon back and locks arms with him.

"Let's go find Kate and Elliot, shall we," Ana states and we all follow. "Mia why don't you go along ahead with Gideon. I want to talk to Sawyer for a second." Gideon takes my wife's arm and she all too willingly obliges Ana's request.

**Ana**

Mia has spoken to me about her insecurities and body image issues. She thinks Luke doesn't think she is attractive anymore since he has made no attempt to have sex with her. I tried to explain that I didn't sleep with Gideon either, well that was until about an hour ago, but she said it was different with them. I want to give him the encouragement he needs to move things along.

"Luke, let them be. He is just being nice to her; don't get your panties in a bunch. Mia has confided in me that she has had some issues since Wyatt was born and if I may make a suggestion the boathouse is a very romantic place to…rekindle. If you get my drift."

"She's spoken to you? What did she say? God Ana I am trying but I am all out of ideas here. I have tried to be understanding and leave her alone so she can work thought all this but she is pushing me away."

"She will come around. She just doesn't feel like herself. You both need to reconnect, that's all. Why not make a game out of it and take her up there after dinner? I am sure she will appreciate the sentiment." I have spilled all I am willing to. It is up to him to woo his wife, Luke is my friend but I can't give him a roadmap on how to do it. "Let's get back to the table before your wife steals my boyfriend away," I laugh as I loop my arm with Sawyers and we head toward the table.

We are sitting at a table with Elliot and Kate, Luke and Mia, Grace and Carrick, Taylor and Gail, Gideon and I, and Carrick's parents. Everyone is chatting along and ever much the gentlemen they are all the men stand as I approach the table. I never did understand that sentiment.

"Ana! You look lovely," Grandma Grey coos. "Isn't she stunning dear."

"Yes dear, she is. How is my great-granddaughter? Getting big I presume," Grandpa Grey asks with a soft expression.

"Yes sir she is. She will be with us at brunch tomorrow morning. You can spoil her then."

Since we will all be around this weekend Carrick and Grace have arranged brunch for tomorrow. It will be nice to have everyone together for some down time.

"So gentleman, I hope you can all bring in top dollar this year. Last years first dance auction set records so this year we decided to turn the tables a bit," Carrick announces as he looks to the men at the table.

"What do you mean daddy?" Mia asks looking a little disappointed.

"I mean, that you ladies have had all the fun over the years, now it is our turn. You can all spend your hard earned money to dance with us.

Gail narrows her eyes at Taylor who has an amused look on his face. Since nothing gets by him I know he knew about this little change of plans and didn't let Gail in on this tidbit of information. She is less then charmed by his innocence as he tries to play coy. I giggle to myself knowing that any woman in this room would pay top dollar for Jason Taylor and Gail Jones would claw out the eyes of the unlucky bitch who did.

"Giggle all you want sweetheart but once I get up on that stage you may have to break the bank to win me. The women in this room look hungry and I doubt very much they take issue with spending their husbands hard earned money on a dance with me," Gideon whispers in my ear before kissing me on my cheek, when I pull back and meet his eye line the cocky grin on his face gets bigger and the unspoken words "game on" flash across my face.

"You're pretty sure of yourself Mr. Cross. What makes you think I would pay to dance with you when I know you're a sure thing," I softly say into his lips before kissing him. I soft growl emanates from the back of his throat while he deepens my intended innocent kiss. My panties are getting wetter by the second and the thought of him buried deep inside of me is enough to want to take him right here on the table. Once we pull apart I can see lust in Gideon's eyes and I know he is thinking the same thing I am.

Another cocky grin plays on his face. "I may be a sure thing Miss Steele but I know you are just as possessive of me as I am of you and the thought of another woman close to me, holding onto me, would drive you insane." He leans back into my ear and quietly says in my ear, "and if you are a good girl I will be sure to show you my appreciation over and over again later tonight."

Heat builds up in my core. I cross my legs under the table and Gideon glances down before looking back into my eyes. "And if I am a bad girl?"

"Then I will be sure to spank that pretty little ass of yours and make sure you never forget that you are mine, and I am yours."

I have never expressed to Gideon how much I like a little rough play. Perhaps now that we know each other a bit more intimately, I allow him to see exactly what he is getting. "Hummm, decisions, decisions. I am feeling a bit naughty tonight, so a spanking may be exactly what I need to set me straight." I kiss Gideon on his nose and his eyes light up and go wide. Before anyone catches our conversation I give him a wink and focus back on the table.

Gideon shifts in his seat and scoots his chair closer to me and drapes his arm behind my back. "Perhaps tonight will be more fun then I originally-" Gideon cuts off and answers his phone. "Ireland? Whats wrong?...Okay, did she eat?...Did you try rocking her? Fine, yea, we will be right there."

"What's the matter?" I ask Gideon.

"Charlie is being fussy and Ireland can't calm her down. So much for date night." The defeated look in Gideon's eyes show he is disappointed.

"Nonsense, you two stay. I will go," Gail interjects.

"No Gail, I can't let you do that. We'll go. You stay here and enjoy yourself," Gideon says as he stands and grabs my hand.

"No. Taylor and I will go. You and Ana need some time together. Besides if I have to listen to Jason complain about wearing a tux for one more minute I may lose my mind."

"Gail are you sure?" I ask her. I hate to ruin her night.

"Of course. The night is still young. I will even send Ireland over to join you. There is no sense of her sitting there when she could be here having fun. We will take Charlie to our house so you can both get some sleep tonight."

I hug Gail and thank her before telling her to show Ireland to my closet to pick out something nice to wear. I would like her to have some fun with us if she is not going to be babysitting Charlie. It would be good for her to be with her brother and let her hair down. She agrees and her and Taylor leave the tent. I can't help but feel guilty that Gail is leaving to take care of Charlie instead of having a night out with us but I know that things like this are not her cup of tea and I get it. Before I met Christian, parties like this were not something I would have been comfortable attending. Gail and I come from very meager backgrounds and wealth to this magnitude still make us uncomfortable to some extent.

**Gideon**

Just when dinner is being served I spot Ireland heading towards our table wearing a very tight, red dress with plunging neckline, and spaghetti straps. My eyes go wide and I almost faint as she gets closer. My baby sister looks far too sexy for her own good and I can see every guy in the room watch her. My blood boils that they are eyefucking her and I want to throat punch all of them.

Ana puts her hand on my arm and tugs a little forcing me to look at her. "Tell her she looks beautiful and don't embarrass her. She is a grown woman Gideon." I don't even blink as I dart my eyes back to Ireland.

Fuck that. She needs to put more clothes on. She is a beautiful and I don't want all these fuckers looking at her like she is a sex object. I know what guys think and I know that these cocky assholes with money will stop at nothing to get what they want, I'll be damned if they get their claws on my sister.

Just before Ireland arrives at our table Ana growls my name and I take a defeated sign before running my hand through my hair and slapping on the best smile I can under the circumstances. Elliot and Sawyer are smirking at me across the table reading my expression. I shoot them both a death glare and pull out Ireland's chair next to Ana.

While we all eat, conversation flows effortlessly from everything from my business relocation to the babies' milestones. Every chance I get I slide my hand up Ana's thigh in a desperate attempt to get her off right here in front of everyone. A few times I got as high as her lace panties and once even managed to slide my pinky in between her wet folds before we were interrupted by a waitress who thought it was important at that particular moment to refresh our water glasses. All and all I know she is primed and ready to go which brings a devilish smile to my face. Before we know it the MC's voice is echoing through the tent announcing the first dance auction.

As the men approach the stage the woman bum rush the dance floor and the entire site shrieks of desperation. This is a much different atmosphere then the previous auctions. Men don't like to tip their hat on who they are going to bid on and typically stand on the dance floor patiently or even bid from their seats. These women are crowding the stage and packing the dance floor while husbands' faces are screwed up in disapproval and seats continue to empty at a rapid pace.

I spot Ana near the back of the crowd with Ireland watching me sweat. I don't like this kind of attention and if it weren't for a good cause I would use this distraction to steal my girl away and fuck her senseless. The first few guys are on the younger side, probably still in college and bring in a few thousand from girls who appear to still be in high school. Daddies all over the room follow their little girls with their eyes to make sure no funny business is going on. Damn well better. I'd be damned if Charlie would be partaking in shit like this when she is a teenager.

"Next up is Ethan. Ethan is a martial arts enthusiast, loves long walks on the beach and dancing under the stars. Lets start the bidding at five thousand," the MC announces.

**Ana**

I didn't even know Ethan was here until I saw him up on stage. I looked over to Kate who looked equally as shocked. He didn't say anything to us all night and he hadn't mentioned attending. Woman all around the room lick their lips and I see a blush on Ireland's face as Ethan winks in our direction. I lean in and tell Ireland to go for it, this one is on me, she shakes her head no but I nod and tell her that Ethan is a real catch and she should bid on him or whoever else she wants. She is always helping us with Charlie and she is a good for Gideon so buying her a dance with a hot guy is the least I can do. When she raises her hand to bid twelve thousand on Ethan, Gideon's jaw tenses and I blow him a kiss before he shakes his head and smiles back at me.

"Fifteen thousand," says a very attractive woman in her late thirties, or at least that's the age her Botox infused face shows. I notice a large diamond ring on her left hand when she raises her Champaign glass to the MC. Ethan purses his lips and nods in approval then looks back at Ireland encouraging her to go higher.

"Twenty," Ireland counters.

"Twenty-two," the cougar spits back as an older gentleman grasps her elbow and leans in toward her ear.

"Twenty-three," Ireland speaks up. Ethan tugs on his jacket in approval and a playful smirk plays on his face.

"Twenty-three do I hear twenty-four? Twenty-three going once, going twice, sold to the stunning young lady in red."

Ireland claims her prize from the stage and makes her way back to where I am standing. Her face is flushes as bright as her dress and I can tell Ethan is laying on his typical Kavanagh charm.

"What brings you to our little corner of the world Mr. Kavanagh?" I ask as he leans in and kisses me on the cheek.

"Just taking a little break and I figured before I start working like the rest of you stiffs I should visit my favorite people and my parents. How ya' been Steele? Looking as good as ever. Where have you been hiding this little Gem?"

"You be careful now Ethan. The beautiful lady on your arm is none other then Gideon's sister Ireland. If you don't mind your manners you may find your limbs in different time zones," I joke.

"You're shitting me. This vision is Gideon's sister," Ethan snakes his arm around Ireland's waist to pull her closer and she giggles. "This may be more fun then I thought."

"Last but certainly not least, we have Gideon. Gideon is a male model from Greece, who likes to backpack through Europe, and recite Shakespeare to beautiful goddesses he meets in his travels. Who will start me off at ten-thousand?"

I don't raise my hand right away because the ten or more woman who are clawing to get closer to the stage are all speaking in unison never dropping their hands until the bidding gets upward of a hundred thousand. Gideon glares at me and I bite my lip as our eyes lock from across the room.

"Two-hundred thousand," a redheaded woman damn near close to fifty yells from the far side of the tent and Gideon's brows shoot straight up to his hairline, his face lights up at her bid and I get a twinge of jealousy. He was right I would never let another woman touch him. He is mine.

"Five-hundred thousand," I shout as and people gasp from all around the room.

Kate shakes her head at me while smiling and Elliot shouts out, "Are you fucking kidding me?" because until now he had the highest bid of the night costing Kate a hundred and fifty thousand dollars.

"Six-hundred," the redhead counters.

I take a deep sigh knowing I need to shut this down before we have a repeat of last year. "One. Million. Dollars." I drag out for effect as I shoot daggers at the redheaded woman. She holds her hands up in defeat and I chance a glance over to Gideon who looks like the cat who ate the canary.

"Wow ladies. He must be a good…ahem…catch to fetch a bid that high. One million going once, twice, sold to the lady with the deep pockets."

As I approach the stage Gideon's satisfied smile spreads over his masculine face. Thanks to Ireland his hair is disheveled, from his constantly running his hand through it, and his dark olive skin glows in the dim lighting. He certainly is a vision and he is all mine. We walk out of the tent and I can see Mia entering the boathouse. Way to go Sawyer. Just as my lips reach Gideon's, I hear Grace scream and the boathouse light goes on. What the hell is going on over there?

**Sawyer**

While all the singles are busy flashing their money I take this opportunity to sneak off with my wife to the boathouse. I have her leave ahead of me and instruct her to take off her dress, bra, and panties and leave her stocking and shoes on. I won't be able to see much in the dark and because we can't draw attention to ourselves we can't turn on the lights. After ten minutes I walk across the vast lawn and into the dark boathouse. There are people outside so I make as little noise as possible when I enter the room. I will have to figure out a way to keep my normally vocal wife quiet so we don't attract too much attention.

In the darkness, I can see a silhouette of the naked female form lying on the couch with one leg on the floor and another bent leaning against the back of the couch. I think to myself that I am a very lucky man as I take in the curves of her body with her full breasts and luscious hips. I lose my jacket, shoes, and pants as my eyes adjust to the darkness. I see that she has complied with my request to leave her shoes on I run my finger from her instep, up her calf, up the middle of her thigh and stop as I splay my hands just above where her thigh high stockings latch on to her garter belt. I can hear her breath shallow and I can smell the arousal in the air.

"Baby I have waited far to long to taste your sweet pussy on my tongue," I tell her as I drop to my knees and urge her legs farther apart.

"Luke?!"

"GRACE?!"

"LUKE!" Grace screams just as someone throws open the door and turns on the lights. My hands are frozen to the hips of the woman below me. It takes me a second to figure out what the fuck is going on.

As my eyes adjust to the harsh lights I see a frightened and half naked Grace Grey splayed out on the couch in front of me grasping for the blanket that hangs off the back of the couch. Her panties are off and I am inches away from her naked…oh god, this can't possibly get any more mortifying.

"MOTHER! LUKE! What the hell is going on here?"

"FUCK!" Is all I can say as I reach for my pants in a desperate effort to get myself decent. Just as I thought things couldn't get any worse Carrick shows up in the doorway and takes in the scene before him.

"What the fuck is going on? Grace?" Carrick takes a step into the room and closes the door behind him so no one else can come in and see his half naked wife spayed across the couch while his half dressed son in law tries to make himself look presentable.

"Mr. Grey. I though it was Mia…I would have never…I didn't mean to…nothing happened," I stammer.

"Can everyone but Carrick get out so I can get dressed? We can meet in Carrick's office in ten minutes," Grace manages to speak through her hands that are covering her humiliated face.

I slip on my shoes and walk out of the door as Mia stares in stunned silence. I grab her hand and tug her to follow me. She is in shock, I get it but I really don't want to stay in this damn boathouse longer then absolutely necessary. Once we are out in the yard we nearly run into Ana and Gideon who are walking by with Kate and Elliot.

"Sawyer, hey. Have you seen my mother? We thought we heard her scream but we can't find her. Is she up there?" Elliot asks.

No one says anything and Kate eyes up Mia who has yet to even breath. "Mia, are you okay honey. You look pale," Kate inquires.

Mia lets out a breath, "Sawyer…mom…naked."

"What?" Elliot, Ana, and Gideon say in unison.

I shoot daggers at my wife, "Could you think your words through before you speak woman."

"Luke what the fuck is my sister talking about-" Elliot stops speaking as Carrick and Grace exit the boathouse. Grace's head is looking down at the ground and Carrick has a possessive arm around her shoulders. There are no words spoken as they walk right by us and up to the house. "Someone better explain what the fuck is happening right now. Did you try to screw my mother you asshole?"

"Yes-," that one word earned gasps from all the woman. Elliot balls his fists up at his sides and Gideon steps in with a shit eating grin on his face as he attempts to hold back a very pissed off Elliot. "Will you let me explain please? This is humiliating enough. I was supposed to meet Mia in the boathouse, when I got there it was dark… I thought it was Mia up there…nothing happened."

Gideon, Kate, and Ana all look at each other before erupting in a full blown belly laugh. I am sure fucking glad someone thinks this is funny because I sure as shit don't. I grab Mia's hand and pull her toward the house. I need to get this over with. I never thought I would see the day when I would have to sit in my father in laws office and explain how I did not screw his wife. Fuck my life.

**Ana**

Although Kate, Gideon, and I think this situation is funny it is evident that Elliot definitely does not. We are all laughing to the point that tears are leaking out of our faces while poor Elliot watches Sawyer and Mia sulk into the house after Grace and Carrick.

"Glad you think this is all funny because I sure as hell don't."

"Elliot come on babe. You have to admit that it is a little funny. If it wasn't your mother you would be laughing just as hard and cracking jokes with the rest of us."

That seemed to sooth Elliot a little bit and I think the corners of his lips even tugged up a little as Kate kissed him which turns into full blown porn kissing with me and Gideon standing by. Those two are definitely made for each other.

"Come on handsome you owe me a dance," I mutter to Gideon as I tug on his hand. He takes a quick look at his watch before smiling down at me and wrapping his arm around my waist to leads me away from the tent. "Where are we going?"

"Shhhh, you'll see. I have a little surprise for you. Close your eyes," he says as he picks me up bridal style and carries me off in the direction of the dock.

I comply and wrap my arms around his neck and lay my head on his chest. He kisses my forehead and rubs my back with his long fingers as we walk the short distance to the water. I can hear the water slapping up against the dock and the crickets in the background. The music from the tent changes to an 80's ballad I recognize as "When I See You Smile" by Bad English.

Gideon places me on my feet and holds onto both of my hands and tells me to open my eyes. The dock is flanked with flameless candles in small glass cups and wild flowers. I take a deep breath in after looking at our surroundings and see Gideon's glassy eyes staring back at me.

"Please don't freak out on me. Just let me get out everything I need to say and then you can run off. I hope you don't…but you can if this isn't…shit, I am already screwing this up." Gideon takes a deep breath and starts over.

"Ana, it is exactly 12:01am and on this date one year ago both of our lives were turned upside-down in a way neither of us could have ever imagined. We both lost people we loved and people who we thought we would spend the rest of our lives with, but the universe had a different plan for us. The first time I saw you in my elevator at The Crossfire I knew I would never be the same. I knew that you were someone who was going to get right under my skin and the thought was the slap in the face I needed at the time. I could have never in a million years predicted that this is how we would get here but here we are. Hell, before tonight we didn't even have sex with each other but now that I have you in every possible way I never want to let you go. Sweetheart you and Charlie are my whole world. I never though I could love anyone the way I love you and I never in my life could believe I would love a child as much as I love her. The love I have for you is pure, and good, it is the kind of love people write books about. There are no secrets between us. You know the good and bad in me and because you still accept me for who I am and the tortured past I have, it makes me love you all the more. Anastasia Rose Steele will you do me the honor of being my wife and allowing me to make you and our daughter happy for the rest of our lives."

**Ana**

Tears well up in my eyes. I knew what today was and I just wanted to forget. I didn't want to remember all the hurt and pain we both went though. That was the worst day of my life and because Gideon is trying to rewrite this day to be a happy one makes me love him all the more. But could I marry him? I love him and I want to be with him and no one else but I am afraid. I am scared that if I let him in this way and something were to happen to him I would never recover. I couldn't stand the thought of loosing him the way I lost Christian. He is an amazing man and a good father to Charlie so I guess this is the next logical step, but I am so frightened.

"Gideon, I…I don't…" I hold his hands tighter but I can't get any words out.

Gideon drops my hands and gives me a curt nod. "I understand. It's too much, I get it. I knew I was taking a risk by asking today, you're not ready I get it. Come on let's go home. Forget I said anything."

He takes my hands and pulls me down the dock. I plant my feet to stop him and he turns back to look at me. I can see the pain and torture in his eyes. He put his soul on the line and he thinks I don't feel the same way about him, I do, I just need to tell him why I am hesitant.

"Gideon…I'm scared," I sob as his tortured blue eyes bore into mine. "If I ever lost you I…don't know what I would do."

"Oh Sweetheart, I am not going anywhere," I say as he pulls me into his arms. "Baby don't cry. I know you're not ready. I shouldn't have pushed you, I'm sorry."

"I want to marry you. I want you and me and Charlie to be a family. There is nothing more in this world I want, but if I say yes I am afraid you will be taken from us. I couldn't survive without you. I love you too much."

"You want to marry me? You will marry me?"

"I'm scared."

"Sweetheart, forget all that other shit. No one and nothing could take me away from you. Nothing, do you hear me? No more being scared. Will you marry me?" Gideon's eyes pleaded with me to take the leap. To forget about what could break us apart and focus on what will keep us together.

I bit my lip as a small smile creeps up on my face and Gideon's eyes widen and light up as I nod ferociously. Gideon lifts me in his arms and twirls me around while I wrap my arms around his neck and giggle.

"Say it," he commands, then thinks better of it and holds up his index finger. "Wait, hold on." Gideon pulls out a black box from his pocket and gets down on bended knee in front of me. "Anastasia Rose Steele will you please put me out of my misery and tell me that you will be my wife."

"Yes," I giggle and Gideon slips the ring on my finger. Looking down at the blue diamond ring with black and clear diamonds encasing it, I am taken back by its unique beauty. It is one of a kind just like Gideon. The blue of the stone is identical to his crystal blue eyes, the black diamonds remind me of his masculinity, as the white diamonds glisten in the moonlight. The ring is perfect just like him.

Gideon stands and wraps his arms around me before dipping me low and passionately kissing me. The love and passion we have for each other oozes out between us. The love we have is not a desperate need to own each other, it is not a jealous love, or a love based on manipulation and lies. Our love is pure and honest. We both know each other's secrets and we love the other all the same. Our love is based on mutual respect and devotion, patience and kindness, passion and lust, but above all it is based on honesty and commitment. We both went through a life-altering event and came out on top despite time, distance, or circumstance.

I will always love Christian Grey, he was my first love, my first sexual experience, and the man who broke me out of my shell and showed me I am beautiful. I will always hold the time Christian and I spent together in a secret place in my heart. No one can take away the memories and the love we shared away especially since Christian left behind a special piece of him for me to always remember him by. I expect the same is true for Gideon. I don't ask him about Eva much because I feel that his time with her is his own secret to have, as it should be. He should be allowed to think about her and cherish the time he had and hold her memory dear to his heart because she helped make him the man I fell in love with. Much like Christian Gideon didn't feel he was worthy of love but Eva showed him the way and allowed him to open his heart to so many others, for that alone I am forever in her debt.

"I think it is time you take me home now Mr. Cross."

"Hell yes it is. No need for goodbyes, let's go. You paid a lot of money for me baby, I think I better give you a night you won't soon forget."

"I am looking forward to it."

**Gideon**

She said yes. She said she would marry me and be my wife. I can't fucking believe it. I thought when she hesitated that she would run away and never look back, but she didn't, she wants me. The moment she said yes I wanted to take her right there on the lawn but I had to restrain myself. I need to take this nice and slow. I am seriously pissed at myself for fucking her before the party. I wanted our first time to be special but when she was teasing me like that, I couldn't control myself. Ana is so fucking hot I don't know how I refrained this long.

Once we are in our room I can feel the energy change. There is a thick tension of lust surrounding us but I want to take my time and ease her into this. Thinking of how tight her pussy was when I sank into her the first time has my cock pulsing against my zipper. Control Cross, control yourself. Ana locks the door and leans against it, arms behind her back, with a hungry look in her eye.

"Come here Ana," I say in a deep voice and curl my index finger in her direction to emphasize my command. Ana swallows hard and pushes off the door before slowly swaying her way over to me. She is moving her hips in an exaggerated motion sending electric pulses do my crotch. No way you are toping me from the bottom baby. This will go how I planned and I will not let her distract me with her sexy ways.

When Ana is standing a foot in front of me I walk behind her and slowly zip down her dress making sure that her skin doesn't make contact with mine. I also make quick work of her bra and I untuck the clips that are holding her hair up, allowing her hair to flow down her shoulders and back.

"Sit on the bed and remove your garter belt and stockings sweetheart. Slowly…very slowly. I want to watch you."

I watch my fiancé as she pops off the straps holding her stockings up and slides the garter belt down her silky thighs. She proceeds to kick out of her shoes and gracefully slips her fingers into the hem of her stockings and rolls them down her leg while it is propped up on the bed. She continues with the next leg then stands beside the bed in only her lace panties.

"Good girl. Now lie on the bed."

"What about you? I am practically naked and you haven't removed a stitch of clothing. Hardly seems fair."

"Oh, baby, you thought I played fair. You may not know me as well as you think you do," I say as I flash her a mischievous smirk. She gives me a curt nod and kneels on the bed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Lose the clothes Cross."

Ana may be a worthy opponent in this game after all, but have no fear, I will be the victor. She will submit to my commands or pay the price. That's just how it is baby, get used to it. I kick off my shoes and remove my socks, shirt, and jacket. I sidle up to the bed and kneel in front of her when I peel her arms away from her breasts.

"You are not being a good girl now, are you Ana," I tell her in a very stern voice.

She is turned on a scared at the same time, I can see it in her face, but there is something behind her eyes that lights up when I try and dominate her. I dip my head down to kiss her soft lips while my hands slip past her waist and around to her ass. Just as my tongue plunges into her mouth I lay a warning slap on her ass. She lets out an appreciative moan and pulls her hands into my hair, gripping it at the roots and pulling me toward her. Shit, this is hot. I run my hands down the back of her thighs and lift them out from under her so she can fall to her back on the bed.

"Now sweetheart, are you willing to submit and let me make sweet love to you or are you going to fight me forcing me to give you a proper spanking before I fuck you…hard." That should get her thinking twice. She seems to love this little game and baby, if you want to play I will be willing to oblige but I would prefer that this time be nice and drawn out.

"If I get to chose then I will take the spanking please, sir," she tells me as she flips over on her stomach and raises her ass in the air. WHAT…THE…FUCK…It seems that I have once again misjudged her. This is what she likes? Oh baby, two people could not be more right for each other. Keep it together Cross.

"If you think you can handle it and you want to play this game, I would be more then happy to take you there. But if we are going to go this route then we need a safeword. Do you know what that is?" I ask her as I rub my palm over the soft globes of her ass.

"Yes."

"Pick your word, sweetheart."

"ummm…can we just use 'red'?"

"As you wish, red it is," I say as I lay a hard smack on her ass causing her to moan out in pleasure. I am not sure how much Ana knows about this kind of stuff but if she chooses a word like red and likes to be spanked then she is definitely more experienced then I originally thought. I don't want to push too hard thought. I mean for god sakes this is the second time we will have ever had sex, I don't want to hurt her or scare her.

"You like that baby?"

"Yes," she whimper as I lay another smack on her ass.

"Very interesting," I observe as I slip down her panties and slide my middle finger through her wet folds and into her core. Ana pushes back into my hand and I lay another smack on her ass. "No moving. Just feel it."

I continue to slide my finger into Ana's sweet pussy and I can feel her inner walls tighten. I remove my finger and she whimpers from the absence of my touch. I smack her ass again and I swear she is going to come without me even touching her. She is so responsive. My body is telling me that I should just slide in behind her and take her, but my mind had different plans. I need to taste her. I lay away most nights wondering what Ana's sweet pussy taste like and I need to satisfy that craving right now.

"Open your legs wide and hold onto the headboard." She immediately does as she is told and I slide my head under her. She is looking down on me in confusion. Oh good, she has never done this before. Well allow me to guide you to your first rodeo cowgirl. "Lower that sweet pussy into my mouth baby."

Ana hesitates and I take this opportunity to reach under her and lay another smack on her ass but low enough that my palm just connects with her pussy. She lowers herself enough that my tongue makes contact to her soft flesh causing her to writhe a bit above me. I dart my longue out and lap up and nip her soft lips, almost making out with her pussy if you will.

Small moans escape her mouth and while reaching out from under her I wrap my arms around her thighs and urge her body lower to my face. She is covering my mouth entirely while I fuck her with my tongue, she tries to wiggle above me. My nose hits her sweet spot causing her so buck her hips and ride my face. I open my mouth wider and suck on her opening just as she cums into my mouth. Her hot sweet juices fill my mouth and spread over my lips and down my cheeks. I continue to lick and prod her with my tongue as she rides out her orgasm. When I can feel her coming down from her high, I suck her opening trying to express as much of her slick goodness out of her as I can.

Without much effort at all I lift her slightly by the waist and slide her onto my lap as I sit up. I pull her face down to mine and kiss her while allowing her to taste herself on my lips and tongue. She moans in response and my cock twitches between us. Ana smiles into my lips and pushes me down on the bed.

"My turn." Ana smiles and rakes her nails down my torso and into my boxers forcing them down my legs and onto the floor. I remember how good it felt the first time she sucked me off in my apartment in New York and I think my dick remembers too because just as her face got close enough he jerked and smacked her in the chin. "Eager, aren't we," she giggled and licked my member from base to tip on the underside. Ana repeated this slow torture a few more times before sliding my thick crown into her warm mouth and sucking hard while making a popping sound as she released me from her mouth.

"Fuck, baby that feels so good. Take me deeper. Take me all the way," I practically beg and like a champ she does. She opens her mouth wide and with her tongue sticking out of her mouth she glides my whole, yes that's right, my whole dick into her mouth until her lips are butting up against the base. What happens next is something I will dream about for the rest of my life.

Ana takes me to the hilt then begins to make a clicking sound deep in her throat that causes her uvula to slap against the tip of my cock while she runs her lips up and down my shaft. Holy fucking shit, I am engaged to a real life sex goddess. There is no force of nature big enough to make me ever leave the woman who can do that and there is also no way I am going to be able to hold on much longer if she keeps making that damn clicking noise.

"Baby I…fuck," I can't even get the words out fast enough before my back arches off the bed and I am spilling into her mouth. Ana swallows the first charge and then the second. I don't think I have ever come so hard in my entire life. I look down to see her pumping me dry while saliva and cum drip out of the sides of her mouth. God this is so fucking good. Once I am licked clean Ana wipes her mouth with her middle finger and slips it onto her mouth not wanting to waste a drop.

When I look down at her she has the nerve to act coy, like she did not just do that to me. Coy my ass, she just sucked my dick like a porn star and she is going to get the proper fucking she deserves, and get it she did. Until the wee hours of the very next morning.

**Ana**

Gideon and I wake up in each others arms facing one another, in exactly the same position we fell asleep. I am not sure if he woke up before me and was watching me sleep but when I opened my eyes there he was. I took a few minutes to take in the lines of his face, his nose, his twinkling blue eyes, and finally his plump luscious lips. Memories of our time together in New York fill my head. The elevator rides, dinner at his apartment, the bathroom at his club, swimming with him and sightseeing while we were in Vegas, and even just how we would talk even if it was just when we were friends.

Gideon is my best friend. Our time together is never boring and we can just be with each other without any awkwardness. I don't feel shy or embarrassed when he is around and I know that I have made the right choice to marry him. I can't imagine there being another man on this planet that would even compare to him so in spite of my fear and apprehension I will soon be Mrs. Gideon Cross.

When I finally convince my husband to be that it is a good idea to get dressed and ready we find Gail and Taylor sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee while Charlie rocks in her swing.

"Morning. Thank you both again for keeping Charlie last night. Was she okay?"

"Of course. She was perfect. Just a little gassy but once she worked it out she was fine. Slept through the night and everything," Gail replies while sliding a cup of hot water and a tea bag in my direction.

"Really? Great. I was wondering when that would start happening. Let me get her dressed and changed before we head over to the Grey's for brunch. It sure should be interesting after last night." I snort.

"Why? What happened last night?" Taylor frowns and raises a suspicions brow.

"Has anyone seen Ireland? I haven't seen her since last night," Gideon questions.

"I am sure she is just still sleeping," I reply. "I will check when I go upstairs."

"I will change Charlie while you, Taylor, and Gail gossip." Gideon picks up Charlie from her seat and she smiles up at him like he is the best thing in the world. I love that he can light her up like a Christmas tree by just making a funny face. "Don't forget to tell them how Sawyer went down on his mother in law."

"WHAT!" Gail gasps as Taylor spits his coffee all over the counter top.

"Gideon, that's not funny. Please don't provoke him today. I can imagine he is very upset by the whole thing."

"Fu-, I mean the heck with that." I take notice of Gideon's language filter while holding Charlie. "It's not often that sh-, stuff happens like this. I mean come on Ana, dark room or not I would be able to tell if it was you lying there spread eagle waiting for me or if it were another woman."

I raise my brow in a mocking gesture, "Have you had that particular experience Gideon? You seem to be very confident that you would in face know. How many naked woman show up in dark rooms that you have to decide if it is me or not."

Gideon kisses me on the lips and tucks my hair behind my ear. "Baby, it has never happened but I can tell you for certain that I would be able to tell. I can always tell when you are near me. I can feel you in the air."

I smile back at him and Taylor clears his throat. I get another soft kiss before Gideon and Charlie head upstairs.

"Ok, Ana, spill. What happened?"

Just as I start the story, I hear Gideon's voice fill the room and I tilt my head to look down the hall but I don't see him anywhere, then I realize the baby monitor is sitting on the counter. I walk around the island to grab it when I hear Gideon talking to Charlie and I feel a little guilty for listening in on their private moment.

"So lady bug, I did it. I asked your mommy to marry me and you know what…she actually said yes." My eyes dart up to meet Gail and Taylors as they both smile back at me. I turn up the monitor up just as Gideon blows on what I assume is Charlie's stomach making her giggle.

"So I guess its official kid. I am your daddy. Like it or not, your stuck with me. I don't promise to be good at it, but I will try my best. I will love you and your mommy every day and I will never let anything happen to either of you. See this guy in the picture over here, he's your father. He is watching you up there in heaven while I am watching you down here."

I can hear buttons snapping and diaper tape ripping while he is having a very deep conversation with Charlie. There are a few photos of Christian in her room and I always wondered if they bothered Gideon but I guess if he is talking to Charlie about him he understands the importance of having her know him. Tears well up in my eyes as I listen to this one sided conversation he is trying to have with a three-month old.

"The day you were born I went to see him and I made him a deal that if he promised to keep you safe then I would do the same. So far so good, huh. Anyway, you are a very lucky little girl, you get to have two daddies that love you very much."

Tears are now streaming down my face as I stare at the white piece of plastic in my hand. The talking stops and my vision blurs behind my tears. Gail places her hand on my shoulder and rubs my back while I cry. I had no idea Gideon talked to Charlie like this and I had no idea he went to the cemetery the day Charlie was born. I haven't even managed to muster up the courage to go there since she has been born.

"Ana, sweetheart, what's wrong. What happened?" Gideon's voice pulls me from my thoughts and Gail takes Charlie from him before he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into his chest. "Baby why are you crying? Is it today? Are you sad because today is-"

I pull back and put my finger to his lips causing him to stop talking. "I am not crying because today is the anniversary of the crash. I am crying because I love you very much Gideon Cross and I am the luckiest woman in the world to have you."

"Well I wont argue there, but what brought this on?" he asks. I hold up the monitor and as realization settles in he looks down in embarrassment. "Oh, so you heard me talking to Charlie. I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I talk to her like that to, I guess make sense of the stuff in my head. Like I am thinking out loud. I didn't mean for you to hear it."

"Gideon, don't be embarrassed. I think its great you talk to her about Christian and I had no idea you went to the cemetery. Look, I know none of this is easy for you either and you are always so strong for me and her but you have stuff you need to work out too so if Charlie helps you do that then you talk away. I am sorry I was eavesdropping. I shouldn't have done that."

"Its okay. And yea this isn't easy for me. I do what Charlie to know him, but _I_ want to be her daddy. She is mine just as much as if she was my flesh and blood but I am afraid that if I don't play this right she will hate me because I am not him."

"Gideon, Charlie would never hate you. She'll never know Christian, I mean really know him, so she won't compare the two of you. You will be the only father she knows, flesh and blood or not. She will love you just like Mia and Elliot love Grace and Carrick because those people are the only parents they have ever known. Please don't think like this. We both love you."

I can see Gideon stewing this over in his head. I know he will need to work out these issues on his own or with John but for now we leave it be. He kisses my forehead and pulls me in for a hug. After a few minutes of him holding me Taylor speaks out.

"Okay, can you both please tell me what happened last night. I am chomping at the bit to know what you are talking about when you say Sawyer went down on his mother in law."

**Sawyer**

How the hell am I going to sit at a family breakfast across from my mother in law whom I almost went down on? This is so god damned embarrassing, I can't believe Mia is making me do this.

"Luke stop worrying. We talked this out last night. It was a mistake and there is nothing to be embarrassed about so stop brooding about this," Mia says as she grabs my hand while we drive to her parent's house.

"Easy for you to say. Mia I don't want to go. Your whole family knows what happened. How can I sit across from your father knowing that I ran my hands up your mothers naked thighs and-"

"STOP…enough, enough. I don't want to hear this. LA..LA..LA..LA," she yells while sticking her fingers in her ears. I pull on her arm to stop and she laughs at me.

"This isn't funny. Where the fuck were you anyway?"

"My father asked if I wouldn't mind taking my grandmother to the bathroom right before I made it to the boathouse door. I guess he was trying to keep me out because he was trying to sneak in himself. Could be worse. We could have walked in on them, or they could have walked in on us."

"That would not have been worse. I would gladly have preferred your father walk in on you and I rather then me and his wife. Ughhhhhh." I let out a frustrated groan as we pull into the driveway and see everyone is already here.

"Baby, relax. We are all adults. It happened, lets just put it behind us and have a nice family brunch. It is a beautiful day, lets not ruin it, please Luke. For me."

"Fine. But we are not staying long."

"You got it. And since you are such a good sport Mr. Sawyer, I will be sure to give you your much due reward later," she tells me as she runs her finger down the side of my cheek and kisses me gently on the lips.

"Can't wait. I will get Wyatt, you run ahead inside."

"Fine, but no stalling. If I walk into that house without a baby they will come looking for you."

Mia exits the car and heads off towards the house. I figure if I can use Wyatt as my buffer and I won't get too much shit from the guys but that is just hope talking. When Mia enters the house I can see I very perky Jason Taylor walking towards my car. I pop open the door and give him a don't-fuck-with-me look.

"Don't!"

"Don't what? I was just seeing if you needed a hand."

"You are a terrible fucking liar Taylor. You know what happened last night. Don't play dumb with me. So go ahead. Mock away. Do your worst." I wave him on before crossing my arms across my chest taking a protective stance.

"Well hell if you are going to take all the fun out of it, then whats the point. I just have one question for you," he says as he leans in closer to me. "You seriously couldn't tell? You couldn't pick your own wife out of a dark room? I mean Mia is twenty-two years old, Grace, as fit as she is, in her early fifties. The second you touched Grace you couldn't tell?"

"IT WAS DARK! I haven't had sex with my wife in four months, so no, to answer your question, I could not tell. My brain is foggy due to lack of sleep and all this damn sexual frustration," I blurt out in a rush.

"Well shit dude, if you need a babysitter or something so you can screw your wife then let me know. I would be happy to watch the little guy so you don't go around groping the entire female population. But just a warning, I am not Carrick. If you ever pull that shit with Gail, I will cut your dick of man," Taylor laughs and takes the diaper bag and stroller out of the back seat while I unbuckle Wyatt.

"Nice man, real fucking nice."


	50. Chapter 50

Hi all. I am SO sorry it has taken so long to update. I know I said that Ch 50 was it but I am pleased to inform you that there will be at least two more chapters before the sequel. This story has been a wild ride for me. I wrote and rewrote this chapter twice because I needed it to be perfect so the first part of the story can not only come to an end but pave the way for the sequel. Ending the story like this ALWAYS my intention. I know some of you feel duped because this is labeled as an Ana and Christian story. It is an Ana and Christian story but now it is becoming and Ana and Gideon story which is why I need to start a fresh sequel instead of continue this story.

As I always state, life is not always the happily ever after ending we all wish it to be and if that is what you expect from me you should know by now that is not my style. I will assure you that no more main characters will die. This I promise you. So without further a due, here is chapter 50.

Chapter 50

Surrounded by Hello Kitty and princess shit I lay in the middle of the once guest room, now Charlies' room, contemplating my life and how by this time next week it will never be the same again. Sitting in what was once Eva's room in my New York penthouse I find myself thinking that in four days I will be married to a woman who is not her, it is hard to wrap my head around. When Eva agreed to be my wife it was as if a piece of my soul was handed back to me. When she was taken from me my life had no meaning. There was no reason to get up, to breathe, to live. I find myself thinking of my father a lot. Thinking about what it must have been like for him and how hard he must have struggled with his decision to kill himself and leave my mother and me behind. How would my life have been different? Would we have worked side by side? Would he have been proud of the man I would have been? Is he proud of the man I am now? Would I have met Eva? Would things have gone differently for us? Would she be alive today if I had never met her?

What I had with Eva wasn't love. It was more than that. It was a word that hasn't been created yet. A feeling that no one on the planet has felt. It was a need, a missing piece. When Eva told me she loved me I couldn't say it back because what I felt was nothing like love. It was so much more and truth be told she was right from the start that the desperation and the animatistic need we had for each other was not healthy for either one of us. Maybe that is why when she left me for Brett I let her go. I fought a little but it was nothing like the way I fought for Ana.

I turn my head and see a picture of Ana and Charlie, that I took at Central Park when we were here in the winter, and I smile. Not the forced smile that I use when I am being polite or the smile I use for business, but a full face splitting smile. All the roads to my life have brought me here to Ana and Charlie. Everything I have done and anything that was done to me threw her into my elevator that day. When I saw her trying to make herself small in the corner of the elevator like a scared puppy I just wanted to hold her and never let her go. Looking back at all the shit we managed to get through just to be together makes me hope that it will be smooth sailing from here on out. I can't even believe we are getting married. There was so much we still had to face with Christian's family and our businesses not to mention our family dynamic. My mind wanders back to the day after the Coping Together Gala last summer.

_"Oh look, Sawyer decided to join us," says Elliot from the grill where he is helping Carrick grill up some fruit and ham steaks. Carrick smacks Elliot upside the head and points at him with the grill fork with a warning. "What?"_

_"Enough Elliot," Mia yells to him as she takes Wyatt from his arms. _

_Luke just stands outside the doorway very uncomfortable with his hand on the back of his neck massaging out the tension in his body. When Grace walks out of the house the poor bastard stiffens and retreats into the house before she notices he is there. Through the patio door I see Kate great Sawyer and they seem to be contemplating something. Before Kate walks outside Sawyer shakes his head and Kate responds with a shrug. _

_"Anyone seen Ethan since last night? I haven't been able to get in touch with him and he never came back to our house last night," Kate asks as she heads toward us. _

_"Uh…um, Kate I am sure Ethan is fine," Ana grits through her teeth nervously while opening her eyes wide to Kate to give her one of those girly looks. You know the kind that says 'shut the hell up' without saying the words. _

_"Yea, well he could have called. She has been worried about him and he can't even pick up the phone to tell his sister he isn't coming home. I mean, if he is shacked up with some broad that's cool and all but seriously rude if you ask me," Elliot says and Ana nearly chokes on her water. _

_I see movement out of the corner of my eye and I notice that Ireland and Ethan are walking over from the path that connects the Grey's property to ours. It is not so much that the are walking together that bothered me so much, no. It is the fact that he is holding my little sisters fucking hand that makes me lunge to my feet causing the chair to fall behind me. Ana stands next to me with her hands on my biceps trying to calm me down but I don't' even look at her. I am more focused at the dead man walking toward me. _

_"Gideon, she is an adult," Ana tells me and that alone is enough to tell me that she knew what was going on and she didn't tell me. When I look down at her with what I can only imagine is murderous rage emanating from my pores she blanches and takes a step back. _

_"What is this? He was with Ireland last night? You knew about this?"_

_"I heard them this morning in the guest room-"_

_"Wait…you heard them…what? What the fuck did you hear? Were they? Did he? I am going to fucking kill that little bastard." I shoot past Ana and ran full speed toward Ethan Kavanagh. As I approach Ireland released Ethan's hand and stands in front of him in full protection mode. My instinct to tackle him is thwarted with her reaction to seeing me run so I had to come to a full stop before I took them both down. _

_"Gideon, no! Stop!" Ireland screams as I reach around her trying to snatch Ethan's head off his shoulders. _

_"Come here you little fucker. Don't hide behind my sister. What the hell were you thinking sleeping with my sister in my house? She is only nineteen years old."_

_"I am not hiding Gideon. In case you can't see for yourself your sister is blocking me. I know she is only nineteen and I am twenty-five, so what the hell is your point."_

_"Everyone stop!" Ana yells as she pulls at my arms. "Cross, back home now. Ireland, please keep an eye on Charlie while I try to get him back under control. We will be right back."_

_Ana pulls on my arm and leads me back to the path and toward our house. I shrug her off and she stops for a second shocked by my actions before following me back up to the house. A step behind me the entire time. When I get to the house I slam open the patio door not the least bit calmer than I was five minutes ago. _

_"Why didn't you tell me he was here last night with Ireland? Jesus Christ Ana she is only nineteen years old," I yell as she slowly and calmly closes the patio door. Her face is impassive but there is no mistaking my mood right now. I am fucking pissed that the little fucker was screwing my little sister in my house. I pace the kitchen floor cursing the day Ethan was born. Blaming myself for letting my own needs come before the protection of my baby sister, I yell and scream until there is nothing more to say. _

_Ana is still standing by the door with her hands on her hips staring at the ceiling, waiting for me to finish ranting. When a few moments of silence passes her head drops to meet my eye line from across the room and a small smirk plays on her mouth. She thinks this is amusing. I don't thing anything about this is funny. _

_"You done?"_

_"Don't fuck with me Ana."_

_She walks further into the room, her smile getting wider as she gets closer to where I am standing near the kitchen island. "I am not fucking with you Gideon. I had no idea Ethan spent the night. When I went to get dressed this morning I heard voices in the guest room. I didn't tell you because it is not my place to tell you who your sister is sleeping with. She is nineteen, as you shouted earlier. An adult. You may not like it but she is. You can't tell her who to be with-"_

_"I can when she is our house."_

_"No, you can't. You can tell her you disapprove of her having guests without your knowledge but you cannot tell her who to sleep with. Besides, Ethan is a good guy. He is not going to hurt her. He would never do that."_

_I lift my eyes to look over her head and let her words sink in. Ireland is an adult. Maybe so but she is still my sister. I will be watching that stupid Kavanagh fucker. He so much as looks at her like he is thinking of touching her I will rip his eyes out of their sockets. Shit. Why couldn't Ana have a boy? I am going to go to jail for murder by the time Charlie is old enough to date. I shake my head of that thought immediately. _

_"Fine. But I don't want him sleeping here."_

_Ana kisses my cheek, "fair enough." She turns to walk away and I grab her my her hips and toss her up on the island countertop. _

_"Where do you think you are going, huh? You kept a secret from me. I don't like secrets. You will pay dearly for that Miss Steele."_

_My voice is riddled with lustful promises and with the empty house and months and months of fucking to make up for I will seize this moment to fuck my fiancé right here in the kitchen. Ana's eyes go wide as I reach up her sundress and yank the sides of her panties. The granite countertop is doing nothing to cool down her warm skin under my fingers. I slide one hand up her chest and another behind the nape of her neck so I can push her down into a lying position with her legs dangling over the side. _

_Ana is turned on by my the force and gentleness of my touch. "Slide up baby and put your feet flat on the counter."_

_My beautiful girl does as she is told, for once, and I nudge her knees apart to reveal her flowering pussy. From this height and angle she is fully exposed and I can better appreciate the beautifulness that is before me. _

_Last night was the first time I was able to make love to my woman and it was a desperate and emotionally raw evening for us both. Now, in the light of day, I can fully appreciate the prize before me. The dripping, clenching, throbbing prize that is waiting to be pleasured. _

_"Gideon, I need-"_

_"Shhh, I know what you need baby. I am going to learn every inch of your body. Every crevice of your pussy. Every place that makes you come undone for me. Just feel me."_

_I lower my head and run my tongue from her knee to her inner thigh, over her hip bone, across her C-section scar, and do the same in reverse down to her opposite knee. Ana is writhing on the counter trying to urge her hips toward my face. As I start my assault again I stop at the apex of her thighs and allow the tip of my tongue to glide through her glistening slit. When I get to that magical button of indulgence I suck hard causing my girl to moan from deep within her soul. _

_"You like that baby?" I ask as I slip my finger where my tongue was just seconds ago. "Ummm, you do. Good to know."_

_I slide one then two fingers into her soft core and finger fuck her until she comes apart in my hand. From this angle I can watch her face tense and relax as she finds her release. I can see the cute little V pop up between her brows and her sweet mouth form a perfect O before she screams my name. While I continue to let her ride out her orgasm on my hand I use my free hand to unbutton my pants and free myself from my signature black boxer briefs. I remove my hand in her clenching core and gently pull her closer to the edge of the counter before sinking into her warmth slowly, savoring every pull from her from within. _

_"Oh baby, you feel so good."_

_Although Ana is still panting like a bitch in heat she finds herself enough to open her eyes and look down at me while I admire our joining of flesh. I glance up for a second to wink at her before turning my focus back to my dick playing peek-a-boo with her hot pussy. Ana forces herself into a sitting position and takes a peek at what it is I am admiring. Her moaning is becoming louder and louder with each thrust and as I set her off again I feel a rush of pleasure that I can't control and I cum hard and fast inside her. I don't even know where it came from. There was no buildup or warning. I just felt my dick go off like a shot as if I was an adolescent boy getting his first taste. _

Fuck I am getting hard just thinking of her. It has been three long days since I have seen her. I need to get home tomorrow and get back to my life but I have some loose ends to tie up here first.

Checking my watch I realize that I have put this off too long and I need to face this before heading home tomorrow. I call Angus to ready the car and head out of the penthouse. When I reach the lobby I can't help but feel that someone is watching me. I look around but I don't see anyone out of the ordinary. I have had this sinking feeling since the day I got here. Perhaps it is just my nerves getting the best of me. I climb into the Bentley and head in the direction to the last place I ever wanted to visit again.

**Ana**

"No Kate. I'm exhausted. The wedding is in four days and I have so much to do still. I don't want to go out."

"Come on. Gideon is gone. Elliot is out of town and Ireland is here to watch Charlie. Lets go out."

"It's Tuesday," I tell her exasperated.

"Exactly. It's ladies night at the bar downtown."

"No!"

"Fine. So what shall-"

The ringing of my cell phone cuts Kate off mid sentence. I hold up my index finger to silence her.

"Hi, Ros. How are you?"

"Good Ana, you?"

"Busy. Between a walking toddler and Gideon wanting the wedding of the year I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, I can imaging," Ros's voice trails off as if she is apprehensive to talk to me about something. "Listen, I know this is a bad time but I have to talk to you about something."

"Is everything okay?"

"Um. Well that is part of what I wanted to talk to you about. Gwen and I have decided to start having kids and well…I don't think I will be the best person for the job as CEO at GEH. I want to step down to my old position."

Hearing this from Ros is a shock to say the least. Christian left her in charge because he thought she was more than capable. I don't know what to say. I certainly can't run the company myself. I haven't the slightest idea what that even requires. I was an English major for Christ sakes.

"I won't leave you high and dry. I will stay on until you we can find a replacement."

"Ros, I don't know what to say. I…I just don't know what to do. I wouldn't have the slightest idea who to interview or what to look for," I tell her. I don't want to ruin all of Christian's hard work. He built his company from nothing and I don't want to destroy it.

"Ana, I know this comes as a shock but after Christian died I realized that life is short and if we keep waiting to have kids we may miss our chance."

"I understand. I am not faulting for wanting a family or spending more time with the ones you love I am just…I don't know what to do."

"If I may, you might want to discuss this with Gideon. He may be the answer we're both looking for. I mean I don't know how you feel about it, but he will be your husband soon and I don't see why merging the two entities hasn't been discussed already. It is a sensible solution to the problem and I can't really see how you can be married to the competition without some kind conflict arising eventually. Having Cross Industries and GEH merge would put the company at the top of it's game as well as make you both the richest couple in US. Bar none."

"Thanks Ros. I will talk to Gideon about it, but please don't say anything to anyone yet. I want to wait until after the wedding to bring it up. Gideon has a lot on his plate right now and once this wedding is over we can all breathe a bit easier."

"Sure Ana. No problem. Whatever you need."

"Good night Ros."

"Night, Ana."

When I hang up with Ros I feel like a decision that has weighed on my mind since Gideon and I got engaged is being forced down my throat now. It was Christian's wishes that Ros take over the company and run it with his plan in mind. Gideon has some worries about how that would work going forward but nothing was ever resolved between us. This is a matter that has been a touchy subject and has been the beginning of a few recent arguments. Gideon of course has the same hang ups as Ros about us, as a married couple, owning opposing businesses. Although our paths in business hardly ever cross, we are opening a can of ethical worms that could haunt us down the line.

"What was that about Steele? You look worried all of a sudden." Kates voice startled me from my thoughts.

"It was Ros. She is resigning as CEO."

"Oh," Kate replied with a frown.

"She thinks I should talk it over with Gideon and combine Cross Industries and GEH."

"Really. Wow. That is…wow."

"Yeah." I drop my head into my hands and push my hands into my hair in a very Christian Grey like fashion.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know Kate. GEH is all I have left of Christian-"

"Stop!" Kate holds her hand up in frustration. "Just stop. Jesus Ana, you have to stop thinking what would Christian do. You can't live your life under the thumb of a man who is dead. You are driving yourself crazy. I can see it, all the time."

"I do not think that."

"No. Let me ask you something. What do you drive?"

"What?"

"Your car. What do you drive?"

"An Audi."

"Why? Why did you choose the Audi SUV in the end after you and Gideon were looking at Mercedes SUV's?"

I think about that for a moment and when I come to the conclusion she is driving at I hang my head and refuse to answer.

"Exactly. Christian though the Audi was safer and instead of doing what you wanted to do, you did what Christian wanted. And after you had Charlie, you wanted to cut your hair but you didn't. Why? You said because Christian always liked it long. You do it with everything. The clothes you wear, the food you eat, the workout you do." Kate grabs my hand as my eyes well up with tears. "Honey I love you and I am not trying to make you sad but if you are not careful you are going to talk yourself out of the best thing that ever happened to you and Charlie. Gideon loves you something fierce but he is not going to sit by much longer and live in Christians shadow. It's not fair that you expect him to."

What Kate is saying mirrors what Gideon has told me for some time now. In fact I was worried when he said he was going to New York for a few days to handle some personal business. I didn't really ask what that entailed but I figured he was entitled to some privacy. The stress of the wedding and a very active one year old was taking its toll on both our nerves. Not to mention the added stress of Gideon's work topped non other by his mothers want to be a part of a wedding she was barely invited to.

"You're right. It's not fair. I have to stop, I know I do. It is just that GEH was Christians whole life, and now-"

"It will be part of you and Gideon and Charlie. It's the way it has to be Ana. You have to move on or this thing with Gideon is never going to work."

"You know Kate," I give her a penitent stare. "I hate it when you are right."

"I know. Come on. Let's grab some dinner and Margaritas."

"I don't-"

Kate gives me a stare that can level a city block. Christian never liked me out drinking and did everything in his bag of tricks to stop me. Gideon doesn't like it either but he doesn't refuse me as long as security is with me. This is one of those moments that Kate was talking about and unless I want to continue our little disagreement I am going to have to cave on this one. Drinks it is.

**Gideon**

Even though it is a beautiful spring day the world seems darker every time I come here. Baring white Calla Lili's, my chest gets tighter the closer I get to Eva's headstone. Her name engraved on the large cold stone causes a deep sob to emanate from my chest as I drop the flowers to the ground. It's been two years since that day and it still hurts like it happened just yesterday.

"Hey baby. Couldn't leave the city without saying good-bye."

I shift nervously, not really knowing what else to say to her. The strain between Ana and I over the last few weeks has me wondering what life would have been like if Eva were still alive. My mind rarely goes there anymore, except when I am here, alone, staring at the grey stone that marks the resting place of my first love.

I take a deep cleansing breath and realize that even though it hurts to be here it is easier to walk away now. There is nothing else that needs to be said. Nothing that I need to get off my chest. No deep dark secrets that I haven't already told her after she died. I have made peace with her death, mostly because of Ana and Charlie. Ana is my love and Charlie is my heart. They have both breathed life into me and in four days we will be a real family.

I kiss my fingers and trace Eva's name one more time before standing to leave. "Bye Angel."

I shove my hands in my pockets and head in the direction of the car with my head down. As I approach my car I stop dead in my tracks when I notice someone is leaning against my car. I think my mind is playing tricks on me. It can't be. Its impossible. There is no way that is who I think it is. NO WAY IN HELL. I stride the last few yards to the car apprehensively. Not blinking at all in fear that the person will disappear before my eyes if I do. Closing the gap between us I am met with a set of eyes I never thought I would see again.

**Ana**

"Bartender, 'nother round," Kate says causing me to roll my eyes in irritation.

Bobby the bartender approaches and I cover my hand over my wine glass to indicate I have had enough. How do I know his name is Bobby? Because he has been flirting with Kate and I since we got here and Mr. Six foot three, give or take, tattooed and pierced doesn't seem to care that we are both sporting rocks the size of ice rinks. Kate is on her third Mojito and doesn't suggest to be nearly done. I unlike her, have a kid at home and a wedding to get ready for.

"Last one Kate." I shoot her a don't-fuck-with-me look. "I am serious this time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know."

"I am going to use the restroom. I will be right back."

Kate has brought us to a popular little Irish Pub in the Pike Market district. It is a hopping place for being a Tuesday and I have to maneuver through a lot of bodies to get to the back corner where the ladies room is housed.

As I reach for the handle I hear my name being called from the dark corner near the back of the bar. The voice stills me in my tracks and makes my blood run cold. It is a voice that I never thought I would hear again.

**Gideon**

I stand frozen in my spot. As I approach the person I thought was long gone my body feels like it is floating. The man who is standing before me is calm and cool like this whole time hid death has been a dream. The stinging of my eyes causes me to blink for the first time.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, son."

"Dad? But how…what…what the fuck is going on. You're dead." I run my hands into my hair and stare at my father, trying to wrap my head around what the fuck is going on. How is it possible that Geoffrey Cross, the man that offed himself when I was a fucking kid is here, leaving against my car? The man who chose the chicken shit way out and killed himself leaving me with a broken woman who didn't give a fuck about me enough to protect me from the fallout of his death.

"Come. I know you have questions but I don't want to talk about this in a cemetery. The irony is not lost on me," my father says as he walks past me and into the passenger side of my car.

I don't move. I stand gaping at the car. Is he a ghost? Am I dreaming? How is any of this shit possible?

My father rolls down the window and pops his head out, "You coming or are you going to stare at me all day?"

Staring was on my agenda. But if I want to know why I am seeing ghosts all of a sudden I need to get in the car and drive. If I can.

**Ana**

I chose to ignore the calling of my name and instead continue to the restroom as planned. The troll bitch is the last person that I would ever care to talk to again. I don't care if it is rude. I rush into the stall and lock the door behind me. I hear the bathroom door open again and the tell-tale click of a lock tells me I am not getting out of here without a confrontation.

"Can't I pee in peace Elena?"

"Any reason you are ignoring me. I just wanted to say hello."

"Hello. Now can I have some privacy," I say in a cold tone as I fix my panties back in place and flush the toilet.

When I exit the stall I see that Elena's perfect blond hair is neatly done as always. Her clothing is expensive and her makeup is flawless just like every other time I have seen her. I push past her to wash my hands and she throws me a menacing laugh in return.

"Hear you are getting married this weekend. Congratulations."

"Thank you," I spit out without a bit of pleasantness. I can feel her eyes boring into the side of my face as I finish washing up. "What?"

"Huh, just wondering what you have that gets men like Christian Grey and Gideon Cross to come a running."

"Are we done here? I have nothing to say to a child molesting bitch such as yourself and I really don't want to breathe the same oxygen as you, so if you will excuse me." I push past her and as I put my hand on the lock her arm comes from behind me to hold the door shut.

"Try not to kill this one," Elena growls as she yanks the door open and disappears into the crowded bar. Bitch.

Irritation and anger fill me as I race after her but as quick as she appears is as quickly as she is gone.

"Ana, there you are," says Kate with a slight slur to her voice. "You've been gone a while."

"Lets go Kate. We are leaving. Now."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Lets go."

I push through the crowd of people to the bar and settle our bill before texting Taylor to bring the car around. Why I let that bitch get under my skin, I will never know, but she did. And her words stung.

**Gideon**

Shock. That is what this is. Shock. I am not sure how we got to sitting in my living room but since the cemetery my father and I havn't spoken a word. When we walked out of the elevator I immediately made a V-line to the bottle of scotch that I keep in my office and downed three fingers full of the warm amber liquid before heading back to the living room where I found Geoffrey Cross staring out into the city below.

"You've done very well for yourself Gideon. I am proud of you."

The shock that I am feeling is transformed into anger. Anger for the boy in me who no one would protect, anger for the wife who mourned a husband to the point of nearly breaking apart at the seems, anger for having to live all those years without a man who was obviously alive this whole time.

"You need to start talking," my fury riddled voice does nothing to the man standing before me. "What the fuck is going on?"

"I know you have questions. This must all come as a shock to you. Why don't we sit and I will explain why I am here." He motions to the couch and takes a seat in the chair adjacent from it.

"I am here to…Christ I don't even know where to start. Look son-"

"Don't call me son. You have no right to call me that." Anger and alcohol is making my mind foggy.

"I deserve that. You have questions and I will answer them. All of them but we need to get out of the city and head to Vegas. Tonight."

"Vegas? Why? Tell me what the hell is going on."

"Fine. But we don't have much time so I will tell you what you need to know. When we are on the plane I will answer any other questions you have."

I nod in agreement.

"Your uncle Mario died. There is a big family meeting in Vegas to figure out who his successor should be. Since you are the only male heir, the choice is you, by default, however there has been some…outside issues lately that threaten to take down our operations. We need to get to Vegas and sort this all out before things get messy."

I look at him like he is talking in tongues. What the fuck is he talking about family meeting?

"You have no idea what I am saying do you?" I shake my head. "Fuck. Damn your mother. She should have told you by now."

"Told me what?"

"Told you where you come from. What her family is all about."

"Again I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Your mothers father was a Don. In his prime he ran the biggest organized crime ring in Vegas history. When it was getting near retirement he drew me in to clean his money. He had me set up the Ponzi scheme so when he retired all his money appeared to be legit. When he died your uncle Mario took over and got greedy. He pulled his investment which caused a ripple effect. When we couldn't justify the whereabouts of the money it got ugly. Legitimate investors wanted my head on a plate. I didn't know what to do. I went to the police and tried to get out of it but Mario found out and tried to kill me. Your mother had to intervene on my behalf and make a deal with her kid brother.

"What kind of deal."

"I would pretend to kill myself so this whole mess would go away. The money and the ponzi scheme would die with me. In return I had to stay on as your uncles financial advisor," Geoffrey's voice trails off.

I stare impassively at the man sitting before me. Long gone is the happy-go-lucky father I once build sand castles with. The father that would throw me in the air and tickle me until I couldn't breath. No, that is not the man I see here. The man I see is a broken shell of a guy who looks beaten and worn out. If I didn't feel the anger I do now I might feel sorry for him.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Mario died. This is my chance to make a clean break. Get my life back." His eyes glass over. "Get to know my son."

"So what is it that I have to do?" I'm confused and irritated that after all this time this man has the nerve to ask me for a favor.

"You need to go to the meeting and stand down as the new head of the family. But Gideon, that means the casino's go with it."

Anger flares up in me again. "What the fuck do you mean? I made my money on my own. I had nothing to do with any of this shit. This is your mess. Not mine."

Geoffrey laughs and stands abruptly. "Come now Gideon, surely you are not that naïve. You think you won that money in Vegas on accident. I set up the games. You won because I allowed you to. It was my way of providing a life for you. For you to get out of your mother's family business and make your own way. I don't want you to end up like me. I missed out on most of my life because I married a woman who thrust me into her family business, like it or not. Now I am asking that you do this for me. Once we are done, you never have to see me again."

I contemplate what he said. He set up the games? My mind is reeling from the information he is telling me. Then as if on cue I am alerted by the front desk that my mother is requesting to come up. Great. One big family reunion.

"There's more Gideon," Geoffrey says as I down another shot of scotch. "Something your mother doesn't know about, yet."

"Of course there is," I snarl as I open the front door.

My mother doesn't even acknowledge me as she strolls into my apartment wearing a dark blue summer dress and white heals. Her long black hair is pulled into a high ponytail and her makeup is neatly done. She has an ora of confidence around her that I have never seen before. The broken woman I am used to seeing is nothing like the woman who just strolled past me on a mission.

"Geoffrey."

"Elizabeth."

"You wanted me here so I am here. I assume to informed Gideon of his place in all of this."

"Sort of. I had no idea you had NEVER told him where he comes from. This conversation would have gone a bit smoother if he had known the back story of your screwed up family. Thank you for allowing me the honor of telling our son he comes from a long line of psychopaths."

I stand between the two of them and face my mother. She cowers a bit under my glare but doesn't back down. "Why didn't you tell me all this shit? How could you make me belive that my father was dead all these years."

She lifts her hand to my cheek and I grab her wrist. Her touch sends icy chills down my spine and right now I don't want any distractions. I want the fucking truth.

"Tell me!"

"I did it to protect you."

"Bullshit," Geoffrey interjects. When we both look toward him he motions for her to continue.

"I did. My brother was an intense man. He would have killed Geoffrey if I hadn't struck a deal. We would have been penniless in the street and my whole family would have shunned me. Us." My mother leans past me to look at Geoffrey. "What the hell was I supposed to do? Let them kill you."

Geoffrey shrugged and my mother slumped into the couch. "You said there is more. Something she doesn't know?"

With that revelation my mother perked up and looks pensively at my father.

"Uh...we can talk about that later Gideon. But for now-"

"No. Tell me. What don't I know?" My mother inquires. I sit back on the couch and throw my head back in irritation.

"It's about Christopher, Gideon."

Those four words cause my head to snap at attention and the need to know dissipates because I know what happened to Christopher. My mother thinks he is on the run but I know better.

"Mother, we have to get going. If you don't mind-"

"NO! I want to know where my son is. I have reached out to all of my contacts and they have come up with nothing."

I nod my head for Geoffrey to continue. If she wants to know the cold hard truth about her sociopath of a son then by all means let's get all this shit out on the table.

"Fine," Geoffrey sighs. "Christopher helped Christian Grey take over Cross industries. After Christian met with the investors he left them with the impression he was going to sell the casinos. That would have been bad for business. Mario reached out to Christopher and put it in his head that offing Christian Grey would be in everyone's best interest."

My heart stops for a second. Christopher knew about my mother's family? He knew and I didn't. Mario reaching out to Christopher means that my family…oh my god. The blood drains from my face and I feel like my heart is now going to beat out of my chest.

"Mario gave Christopher the money to put the hit out," Geoffrey turns to me with apologetic eyes. "Gideon I had no idea that Eva was on board until after it happened. I'm so sorry for that. If I had known she was on board the plane I would have stopped it."

My mother gasps at the realization. I stare at Geoffrey as his words slowly sink in. My family killed my fiancé. Killed Christian, Charlie's father. Turned all of our lives on its axis. Now my father is sitting here expecting me to help him. Help him get out of the life he choose. Fuck that.

"I'm sorry Gideon. I really am."

"Sorry. You're right you are sorry," I point to Geoffrey then to my mother. "I am glad Christopher is dead. You will never find him. People saw to that. People that care about me and Ana and Charlie made sure that fucker that killed my daughters father paid the price. Made sure that Eva's death was avenged. You did this. Your sons blood is on your hands. All of your lies and this bullshit has brought us here." I turn back to Geoffrey. "I will go with you but not until after Saturday. I am getting married on Saturday."

"Can't do it. It has to be tomorrow. The meeting is in place for tomorrow. You will be back in Seattle in time to get married on Saturday. I just need you to tell the family you are not taking the reins."

"Fine. Give me an hour and I will be ready."

I look over to see my mother sobbing into her hands at the loss of her son. It pains me to watch, not because I feel sorry for her but because she never shed a tear for me for all those years I was being tortured and abused. She played the part of the sorrowful victim, which led those fucking doctor right to our front door. I blame her. I blame her for all of it and I will be damned if I feel an ounce of remorse for anyone in this room.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

My father informed me on the plane that the relationship between him and my mother was good for a very long time. When my grandfather Vincent Milano brought the investment opportunity turned ponzi scheme to him he was reluctant to get involved. It was my mother who encouraged him to help my grandfather so we could all have a life she had grown accustomed to. My father recalled to me how he met my mother working at her uncles pizzeria one summer and how they fell in love immediately. His eyes got glassy as he told the story and I recognize the longing his face. It was the same longing I had for Eva when she left me.

I have always known that my investors were shady at the very least. What I didn't know is that most of them are family. My mother never spoke of her family to us kids. When my father died-supposedly died- my mother fell apart, or so she let on. As it's told to me, my mother's mourning was fake. Her and my father have been together all these years, all the while she has been with Christopher Sr. This was part of my fathers punishment, to watch his wife move on without him as ordered by Vincent himself.

My Uncle, Mario Milano, was a tough as nails, take no shit, kind of man my parents tell me. As the story goes, he once killed a man for bringing him a steak that wasn't prepared to his liking. That's the kind of stock I come from. Shit, no wonder killing Nathan was so easy. This shit is in my blood. I come from a long line of murders, arsonists, and kidnappers. That much is apparent as I glance around the dining room table in my suite. Luckily my father has coached me on how to go about moving forward. All I have to do is decline my seat and give him my blessing. Seems easy enough.

When these men started filing in I was greeted with handshakes and kisses. I was fucking pissed at first but my father assured me that this is their way and in order to get this mess out of the way quickly I needed to keep my mouth shut and do as he tells me. I am completely out of my element here. The few people who stand out are my twin cousins, Anthony and Vinny. They are about thirty years old, wearing cheep suits and nasty fucking cologne that smells like they bathed in that shit. Their jet black hair is slicked back and the only way I can tell one from the other is, Anthony has a small scar on his chin. They look like a bunch of Jersey Shore rejects. The next person, who is sitting next to me, catches my eye immediately. Marco, my fathers' best guy, so he tells me, is watching me intently. His eyes tell me that he doesn't miss too many details and since we have sat down he has done visual scans on my suite several times.

At one in the afternoon my father has everyone sit down and he slowly makes introductions as if I give a flying fuck. I don't' care about who these people are and now that I know what I know, they can all fuck off and take the casino's with them.

"We are brought here today because our very beloved Mario Milano has passed. When Vincent Milano passed away he had Mario promise that the seat at the head of the table would stay in the Milano family. Mario himself didn't have any children so I am here to inform you that my son, Gideon is the next of kin," my father declares causing an uproar from around the table.

"Bullshit, Anthony and I are next in line. This is fucking bullshit. This asshole doesn't know shit about this business. Look at him. Some fucking preppy Ivy league douch-"

"ENOUGH! He is older than you or Anthony, Vinny so therefore you aren't entitled to shit. The seat is Gideon's unless he chooses a successor. After your little temper tantrum I would say that you are out of the running, so sit your fucking ass down before I have Marco put a bullet in your knee and sit you down."

Vinny plops back down into his seat muttering curse words in Italian. My temper is flaring at these cocksuckers thinking I give a rats ass about rules and heads of tables. The only thing I care about is sitting at home feeding our daughter lunch by now as I glance at my watch.

"Now. Gideon," my father speaks to me like I am a small child, which does nothing to simmer down the boil in my blood. "it is your call. If you want the head of the table it's yours. If not, you must choose a successor."

I stand next to my father and stare down at the faces before me. "Gentleman. I know my presence comes as a shock to you all. Be assured that I have no intentions of stepping on anyone's toes or being a part of this…this family. Since my father has been a part of this organization for many years I trust he will do what is best as your new leader. I will also offer, as a gesture of good faith, that the casino's, which are your primary source of income, be handed over and maintained by the family. I will step away as owner. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to-"

"Choose someone else," a raspy voice calls from the other end of the table.

"What?" I say as I turn to see who the voice belongs to.

"Pascale, that is not your call to-" my father tries to reason. His voice is strained and from the protruding veins in his neck he is pissed off.

"I SAID CHOOSE SOMEONE ELSE!" He slams his fists on the table causing everyone at the table to jump. The man who my father called Pascale is red faced and angry. His portly, sixty something, year old self is vibrating with anger and judging from the looks that are being thrown around the room this man is someone important.

The whole table is looking at me and I am looking at my father for answers. I have no idea what to do here. "Gideon and I need a moment here. Everyone clear the room. Except you Geoffrey. And Marco. You stay too." Pascale demands.

Without hesitation everyone files out of my suite and when the door closes it feels like I am walking into an execution.

"Sit Gideon." Pascale gestures to the chair and when I don't move he raises an eyebrow in a don't-you-dare-defy-me way. I take my seat reluctantly but keep my in charge CEO composure. "I want to make sure you have all the facts before you make your choice. Your father has informed you of your heritage, yes?"

"Yes, but I don't want to be part of this. I don't care who takes over but I can assure you it is not me."

Pascale watches me stoically looking for a crack in my demeanor to indicate every word I just uttered is true. When he is satisfied he speaks again, "Fair enough. Marco, the folder."

Marco produces a blue folder from a bag on the floor and hands it to Pascale. I don't know what makes me think that this is bad but once the folder opens I know at that moment my life is never going to be the same again.

**Ana**

"Momma pretty," Charlie gushes from the other side of my bedroom.

I stand in front of the framed mirror that expands from floor to ceiling near my closet admiring myself in my wedding dress one last time. The strapless, fluted style dress with antique lace and couture style beading along the bodice falls gracefully past my hips and onto the floor. I think about how in two days Gideon and I will be standing in front of all our friends and family to say our I do's and my heart soars with anticipation.

After speaking with Carrick and Grace, I have decided, as a wedding present, to agree to merge GEH with Cross Industries so we can be one in every sense of the word. Carrick encouraged me that merging the two entities is a step in the right direction but against his judgment I have refused to go into this marriage with a prenup agreement hanging over both of our heads. I trust Gideon. He would never do anything that would hurt Charlie or me and although he is not bringing the same portfolio to the table he is well off enough to not need my money.

"Thanks baby girl."

Just as I was slipping my feet into the ridiculously expensive shoes Kate and Mia picked out someone knocked at the door and I instructed them to enter.

"Ana you have…wow…um…" stutters a very wide-eyed Jason Taylor. Clearing his throat he continues, "Ana Elizabeth Vidal is here to see you."

"Really? What does she want? She knows Gideon is still out of town, right?"

"Yeah, I mentioned that and she says that she has a message from him. Wouldn't tell me anything else so I have her in the living room."

Why would Gideon's mother want to see me knowing he is out of town? And what message could she have for me? Unless…

I reach for my phone in a panic and immediately call Gideon's phone number. It goes straight to voicemail.

"Taylor when was the last time you talked to Gideon?"

"Last night. I ran through the security checks with him."

"You don't think anything has happened to him do you?" I panic and start ripping at my dress to get it off not even caring that Taylor is still in the room. When he sees my frustration he unzips my dress and I run into the dressing room nearly falling over my dress in my haste.

"No, but I will check on it for you. Your mother and Ireland are downstairs with Elizabeth. Do you want to meet her alone in the study or is the living room alright?"

"Living room is fine. Can you bring Charlie to my mother? I will be right down," I yell from my closet while throwing on jeans and a form fitted black t-shirt.

"Sure. Come on Charlie girl. Auntie Gail just made some cookies."

**Gideon**

Shock. Mortified. Angry. Stunned. How many emotions can you have all at the same time? Marco lays out picture after picture of me at the hotel the night I killed Nathan. Someone followed me from my hotel across town to Nathans hotel where a very tight shot of me plunging a knife into Nathan Barker's chest before closing his door and going back to my hotel. There must be fifty or more photos of every move I made that night to incriminate me in his murder.

"What the fuck is this? Where did you get these?" I snarl at Pascale.

"Gideon, you have never been off of our radar. Your Uncle Mario wanted very tight tabs kept on you. Our men have tracked you since you were a teenager. We have always kept up on your whereabouts just in case something like this happened. Your father, the Judas bastard that he is has duped you to believe he was the only choice."

I look at my father who has the nerve at this point to look coy and angry at the same time. His tired face is tight from resentment of Pascale's words. I have no idea what the hell my parents got me into but I do know that I need to fix this and quick. If they have tracked me all these years then they have to know about Ana and Charlie. There is no way I can let them get mixed up in this mess. No way I can let my family cause them any more harm.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to appoint your mother as head of this family."

"NO!" Geoffrey blurts out, "Elizabeth will get us all killed. Look Pascale, I know you don't like me. Never have. But I have the ability to bring us all into the light. In a few years we can be making real money. Legitimately."

"You disgraced this family years ago. Vincent may have spared your life for the sake of his daughter and Mario may have kept you around but you are no longer any use to me."

From the corner of my eye I see Marco step toward my father and before I could blink the bullet was searing the back of his skull, spattering brain matter and blood all over the dining room table. Other than Nathan I have never seen someone die before. I have never watched the life drain out of a human being. Once second my father was alive again and the next he is dead. Blood is pooling all around my fathers face and onto the pictures that are still splayed out on the table.

"Don't worry kid, I got copies." Pascale winks and me and murderous rage takes over. My father who just came back to me is dead. Really dead this time. I am out of my seat and lunging at the man in front of me. When I get a fraction of an inch from this fat bastards face the lights go out.

**Ana**

Elizabeth Vidal is a beautiful woman by anyone's standards. Her tight, olive colored skin shines as if she has a constant dewy sheen. Her long dark hair falls in waves over her curvy figure, not to be outdone by the crystal blue eyes that Gideon inherited from her.

As I enter the room my mother looks like she swallowed something sour. As I approach the living room Gail and my mother get very quiet. Gail has a look of disgust on her face and my mother looks equally as pissed.

"Come on Charlie. Come with Grandma and Auntie Gail outside." My mother picks up Charlie from the corner of the room she was playing in and stomps out of the room.

I cock my head not knowing what to make of this situation. Ireland gives me a sad smile and tension is radiating off of everyone. As Gail steps out of the room she quietly whispers, "Careful with that one. I am sending Jason in here. I don't want you alone with her."

I know Elizabeth can be difficult and she is a pretty scary woman but I doubt I will need Jason to protect me from here. I am marring her son for god sakes. She would never do anything to hurt Gideon. I know they have had their issues but she is still his mother. I just nod in agreement to Gail and she high tails it out of the room to find Jason.

"Ana, darling. How are you?" Elizabeth coos and grabs both my hands before kissing my cheeks. Both of them.

"Elizabeth. How can I help you? Jason said you have a message for me?"

"Yes. Why don't we sit dear."

I step toward the couch to sit next to Elizabeth but Ireland scoots between us. This subtle move does not go unnoticed to Elizabeth and she scowls at her only daughter.

"Gideon contacted me while he was in New York. He…Ana, I don't know how to say this." Elizabeth reaches into her purse and removes and envelope. I immediately recognize the stationary to be Gideon's. "He asked me to give this to you."

I take the envelope from her hand and as I run my finger under the seal I feel Ireland squeeze my hand. Looking up, Ireland's eyes are glassy and Elizabeth looks forlorn.

"Ireland, why don't we give Ana some privacy." With a nod and one last hard squeeze to my hand Ireland leaves the room with her mother just as Jason enters. He is watching me pensively from the far corner of the room and leaning against the wall.

When I open the envelope the first thing I notice is that it smells of Gideon. I take a second to revel in the scent because deep down I know what this letter says. As I unfold the letter the last line sticks out like a sore thumb. "I will always love you."

A sob emanates from my chest and Jason is immediately at my side as I read he letter.

_Ana,_

_My trip back to New York has been a hard one for me. The day I left Seattle I knew I would never return. So much has happened over the last two years between us and I couldn't marry you knowing that my heart died the day Eva did. I tried to be a father to Charlie and I wanted to be a proper husband, but I can't. I am sorry that I let this go on as long as it did. I should have told you how I felt sooner. I will send for my things. This is all for the best and one day you will find a man who will make you happy. I hope you and Charlie can move on and find the peace you deserve. _

_I will always love you, _

_Gideon _

The letter slips from my hand and onto the floor. My body is shaking with emotion. Jason is at my side and I barely register him reaching for the letter and reading it. His strong arms wrap around my body and he rubs circles on my back to calm me down.

Taylor reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone. "Sawyer, I need you to come to Ana's. I'll explain when you get here."

**Taylor**

Ana is shaking and crying. I try to hold onto her but I need to read what is in that letter first. As my eyes skim it my heart sinks for the woman in my arms. The man she loves is jilting her at the altar. Well, not exactly but fuck, the wedding is in two days. There is something not right here. I know the stress from the wedding was causing some tension between them but nothing indicating he would up and leave her.

"Ana. It will be okay. We are all here for you."

"He…he…le…ft, me Jason," she sobs. "He's go…ne."

"Shhh, I know. Let me get you upstairs. I don't want Charlie to see you this upset. Once I get that damned woman out of here we can figure out what to do, okay."

Ana nods in agreement and wipes her nose and face along the front of my shirt leaving a smear of make up and snot along the way. I help Ana to her feet but her knees buckle. I lift her up bridal style and its at that moment I notice she has that damn letter clutched in between her hands like it is the most precious thing in the world.

I don't know what is going on but I plan of finding out. If in fact that motherfucker left her like this I will hunt him down and shoot him in his cold callous heart. This poor girl has been through enough. After loosing Christian she barely made it through before Gideon came along. And now just as she is whole again, he rips her heart out, only this time it is not just her. Not only did he leave Ana but he left Charlie. He is the only father she has ever known and he up and takes off like a coward. Bastard!

**Sawyer**

Since I opened up my security business things have been great. Business is good, Wyatt is getting bigger every day, Mia and I are...ok I guess. Yup, Luke Sawyer is on top of the world. Yup. Yup?

I can't keep my mind from drifting back to my newest client. The day Madeline Carter stepped into my office I knew things were about to get interesting, but there is no way I could have anticipated she could potentially ruin my life.

_Two weeks ago_

_"Mr. Sawyer, your 10:30 appointment is here."_

_"Thanks Heidi. Send her in please."_

_As I am clearing off some important papers from my desk I feel the atmosphere crackle around me. I look up from my desk and shiver when my eyes lock on the woman stepping through the door. My eyes drift up her body from her nude pumps to her silky legs, from her pale green dress to the curves that encase them, from her voluptuous chest to-_

_"Ahem," the redhead before me clears her throat when she catches me ogling. _

_I immediately gather my composure and stand to shake her hand. Her cheeks pink up in embarrassment when I forget myself and continue to shake her hand as I stare at her heart-shaped face and pale green eyes. Fuck! What the hell am I doing._

_"Miss Carter, please take a seat."_

_"It's Mrs. Carter." She drops her head and fiddles with the straps on her purse. I take a second to observe her once more. She is young. Probably about twenty- five or so, but her face looks tired and worn out. It is then that I notice a faint yellowish bruise near her ear that has been covered up with concealer in a failed attempt to hide it. _

_"Sorry, Mrs. Carter. What can I do for you?"_

_"I need…protection…from my husband," her voice trails off but when she starts up again there is urgency in her voice. "Look Mr. Sawyer. I need help. I can pay you whatever you want. I have stashed away enough money to leave him but he is dangerous. He has people who will find me if I leave-" she begins to cry and break down. _

_"Shh, Mrs. Carter calm down." I am up and out of my seat in a flash. Taking the seat next to her I rub her back as she cries. She throws her arms around my neck and at first I flinch back but this broken woman needs some comfort now. I don't know who has her so scared but I have to help her. _

_After a few more minutes she finally calms down and is able to speak again. I walk over to the mini fridge I keep in the bar in my office and grab her a bottle of water. She gulped it down fast before choking on the cool liquid. I gave her another minute to compose herself before situating myself behind my desk so she can continue now that she is calmer. _

_"Sorry Mr. Sawyer. I am just so scared. I didn't know where to turn. A friend of mine knows your wife Mia and she told me about your services. Look, like I said, I have money. I can pay you."_

_I study this beautiful, broken woman before me and I can see that she is desperate. Personal protection is not about the money for me. It is about helping people and giving them peace of mind to live their lives normally. Typically I don't handle this type of protection but for her I am willing to make an exception. _

_"Mrs. Carter, I will help you the best I can. First I need to see where you will be living so I can make security adjustments if necessary."_

_"I…I don't have any place to go. I am staying with a friend but it is only a matter of time before my husband finds me. You have to hide me. Please Mr. Sawyer. He will know I left by now."_

_Shit. Shit. Shit. What the hell I am supposed to do with her? I won't bring this shit to my own front door. I don't-wait-_

_"Mrs. Carter don't worry I have a place that you can stay until we figure this all out. Don't you worry."_

_"Thank you Mr. Sawyer. Thank you. You are saving my life," she gushes as she bolts around my desk and gives me a consolatory hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You won't regret it."_

_Something tells me that last part isn't necessarily true. _


	52. Chapter 52

As they say, all good things come to an end. This will be the FINAL Chapter in 50 Shades of Crossfire Part 1. I will post on this story when the second part is available. I will be taking a break from this story to finish up my original work. I thank each and every person who has read my story. I love reviews, good or bad, and I would love for all of you to stay connected with me. you can visit me on Facebook at Facebook/SLGonzalez81 and follow me on twitter at SLGonzalez81.

You can also get a sneak peak of the Prologue and first chapter of my original work as well as some poetry I write. 50 Shades of Crossfire fans gave me the confidence I needed to push on with not only this story but all the stories I have been working on. Without you guys i would have quit long ago. XOXO MUAH XOXO!

Chapter 52-What to do?

**Ana**

Waking up this morning feels useless. As I attempt to open my eyes I feel the sun burning into them, stinging the dry, over-exhausted eyeballs beneath my lids. I make out that I fell asleep holding onto my wedding dress, because as I sit up I feel the beads that indented into my face fall away. I smell him. His scent. He's here! As I sit up I realize that yesterday was not a dream. The reason I smell him is because I am lying on his side of the bed clutching the letter he wrote.

My eyes well up with tears as the images of yesterday run through my mind. I stare down at my once white wedding dress that is smeared with black and beige streaks from my makeup. What the hell am I going to do? What am I going to tell Charlie when she asks about him? How can I face all the people who are going to be here tomorrow for a wedding that isn't going to take place? I look at my cell phone on my nightstand and see that I don't have any text messages or voice mails from Gideon. I tried to call him at least a hundred times and probably sent more texts than his phone can store. I didn't believe Elizabeth but since he is not taking my calls I have to believe this is really happening.

There is a soft knock at the door. Before I can answer Kate pops her head in the room. When she sees the state I'm in she pushes open the door and is at my side in an instant.

"Sweetie, don't cry. Please don't cry. It will be ok. We will figure this all out."

"Kate, what's wrong with me?" I grunt as I throw my phone against the wall, smashing it to pieces.

"Nothing, sweetie. Noting is wrong with you. You are a beautiful, smart, woman who just…has bad luck in the man department," she tests the last few words as if I am going to fall apart all over again but instead I laugh.

"Got that right. God Kate," I throw myself back. "What the hell am I going to do? Why would he leave? None of this makes sense."

"I know. We are going to figure it out. After Jason, Elliot, and Sawyer beat the shit out of him you can ask him why he is the biggest prick in the world." A stifled laugh comes out and I groan in frustration.

I can't mourn another love. After Christian died, it broke me. Then Gideon came along and made me whole again just to break me all over. I take a deep cleansing breath and stifle a fresh round of tears. NO! No more. I will not let another man break me down. I love Gideon, I always will but if he wants to be a coward and run than so be it. Let him run. Let him see what his life would be like without a family because the one he currently has, with the exception of Ireland, is truly screwed up.

I think about what Ros said about enjoying life and working less. Last night while I was crying in my pillow, for a man who doesn't want me, I thanked god I didn't give into his request to merge out businesses sooner. Was that the plan all along? Did he play me to get ahold of GEH? What would Christian-NO! I am taking Kate's advice. No more worrying about what men would do. This is about me. What I want. What I need to do for Charlie and myself.

Fuck Gideon Cross. Fuck men all together. I have friends and family, but most of all I have my daughter to get me through. The hell with all this crying and sad sappy shit. I am not the same Anastasia Steele I once was. I am no longer the timid, shy girl who blushed at the thought of a man. No.

I sit up and pick up the phone in my bedroom to call Ros. "Kate can you give me a few minutes please. I want to make a phone call and freshen up before breakfast."

"Sure. Is there anything I can do?

"Yes. Tell Jason to be ready when I get downstairs. I need to speak with him."

"Ut…oh. I know that look Steele. What are you up to?"

"I am taking your advice Kate. No more giving a shit what other people want. From now on it's what I want," I answer with confidence I didn't know I had.

"That's my girl. I'll see you downstairs."

With a nod I exit the room and step into the bathroom. From this day on, no more nice Ana.

**Gideon**

The first thing I feel when I open my eyes is that my head has a pulse. It takes me a few tries to blink open my eyes open and register my surroundings. The room I am in is elegantly decorated. At least I am not in a basement or something. The first thing I register is that I am tied my the wrists and ankles. I don't like feeling restrained and powerless. The second thing I register is my mother sitting in a chair next to the bed looking very proud of herself. Bitch.

"Well good morning sleepyhead. Have a nice sleep?"

"Mother what the fuck-"

"Ah, ut, uh. Language Gideon. I raised you better than that."

Her tone of voice and condescending words that she raised me well only pisses me off more. She was never a good mother. She was a farce. If the past few days has showed me anything is that when it comes to Elizabeth Videl, nothing is what it seems.

"Mother what the hell is going on. Let me go. I have to get back to Ana." As I say her name my mother flicks a piece of lint off her white linen suite. The gesture sends shivers down my spine and perks my curiosity. "What?"

"No need to rush off dear. I took care of your little…distraction."

"What does that mean?" I tug at the restraints and flail about. She took care of her? Oh god, did she hurt her? Charlie? "Mother what did you do?"

When she doesn't speak I yell, "TELL ME!"

"Calm down son. Ana is perfectly safe…for now. I just simply took the liberty to let her down easy is all."

"Let her down easy? What are you talking about?" Panic rushes through my veins. Let her down?

"I will tell you everything Gideon but you will have to be calm." I stop tugging and yelling and let her continue even though I want to yank off the headboard just to get free.

"Good. Now. I am going to ask you a simple question Gideon and I want an honest answer. Ana's life and that of her bastard child depends on it. Who killed Christopher?"

Taylor never told me the details on Christopher's death. He never told me what happened even after I begged him to tell me. "I have no idea. That is the truth mother. I don't know anything. I heard through my contacts that Christian's people took care of him. I never asked any questions."

"Calm dear. I believe you. My sources came up with nothing either. I do however have more information now. It would seem that Mario reached out to Christopher to be his successor. Mario made a lot of enemies over the past decade due to his greed and he was afraid if something were to happen to him, Geoffrey would take over. Christopher was working with Mario behind my back. Mario always knew you wouldn't step up and he needed my other son to take the head of the table. Christopher's death put a wrench in the plan. Your father found out about the pictures Mario had of you killing Nathan Barker. He stole them from Mario. What your father didn't know is Mario had given a set to Marco for insurance.

"When Mario was going to make a play to blackmail you, Geoffrey killed Mario. Pascale found out and thought it was a power play for your father to take over. So now the burden falls on me or those two idiot cousins of yours. Unless you _want _the seat?" My mother raises her brows in question. I shake my head in the negative.

"Fine, then the burden is on me. I accept that. But there is something I need for you to do."

I narrow my eyes at her. "You said you look care of Ana. What does that mean?"

"Gideon, regardless of what you may think of me at the moment, everything I have ever done for you has been for your own protection. While I was going crazy trying to find out about Christopher, it would seem Mario knew who killed him all along. It was Christian Grey's security team that killed my son. The security team that you consider family. The security team who lives in your guesthouse. They killed MY son."

I knew that Sawyer and Taylor had something to do with it, but the details on what happened and how are not known to me.

"That has nothing to do with Ana and Charlie. They had no idea and neither did I."

My mother sits on the bed next to me and runs her hands through my hair. Her touch is nauseating.

"Doesn't matter. Her people avenged Christian Greys death and now you will avenge Christopher's. I will let you out of the family business with all the evidence of Nathan Barkers death. All you have to do it kill Luke Sawyer and Jason Taylor."

"What," I yell. "No. NO! I am not going to do that."

Still petting my head, "Sure you are dear. Because if you don't, there may be another plane crash, this time Ana and Christian Grey's bastard will be on board."

"Mother if you hurt one hair on their head I will-"

"You'll what? What Gideon? What will you do?" My mother stand abruptly and slaps me. "You have no power here. I run this family now. I call the shots. You will either do as your told or Ana and her brat will pay the price. Are we clear here? Now, Pascale has been nice enough to put pieces in place already so we will know what moves Sawyer and Taylor make. Marco will be in touch."

My mother opens the bedroom door to leave and says over her shoulder, "Gideon, be smart about this. If you suddenly decide to grow a conscience and tell Ana's minions or Ana herself about this plan, you're all dead. Marco will see to it that you are made to watch the rest of them suffer for your sins."

FUCK!

**Sawyer**

What a fucking morning. Madeline is getting more and more nervous about her husband finding her if she stays in Seattle. It was a blessing that Ana let me keep her in Escala so my security team can keep a close eye on her. Escala has state of the art security but I can't keep her hidden in there forever. I have to figure out where to put her.

Now I have to meet Jason and Ana for some kind of meeting. I have spent half the night with Welch looking for Gideon. When I fucking find that motherfucker I am going to take him out at the knees. He promised me, damn near swore to Jason he was in this for the long haul. We both believed him otherwise we would have never let him get close in the first place. And now, he goes and breaks her heart all over again. What a douchbag.

Walking into Ana's office I feel the sadness in the house immediately.

"Unko wook," Charlie screams as she wobbles through the foyer.

I scoop the little beauty up and kiss her chubby cheeks. "Morning, bug." I say to her. Poor kid doesn't even realize what's going on. That's something at least. My heart breaks a little because in the span of two years this kid has lost two fathers. One she will never meet and the other who ran out on her and her mother. "Where's mama?"

Charlie points to the office door that is slightly ajar. Carla takes Charlie from me and puts her into her highchair to eat her breakfast.

When I walk into the office I see Ros and Jason sitting in silence staring at Ana like she has lost her mind.

"Sorry I'm late."

"No worries Luke, I was just starting to tell Jason on Ros my plans for the future. Please sit," Ana says as she motions for the last empty chair in front of her desk.

"Ana, please. You just need time to think about this. I can help out until you find a replacement," Ros pleads but I have no idea what she is talking about.

"I am sorry Ros but this is for the best. I just can't do this anymore. I have no idea how to run the company and I will make sure that the new owner will keep the staff. This is best for everyone," Ana replies to Ros who has tears in her eyes.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on," I ask but no one speaks right away. After a long pause Ana tells me her plans.

"I am selling GEH. Ros wants to start a family and since Gideon took off I have no one to run the company. I am going to sell it and Charlie and I are getting out of Seattle. I will keep the house and Escala but…there is no reason for me to stay here and since Gideon lives her I can't risk seeing him."

I see tears building in Ana's eyes but before they fall she blinks them away and takes a deep sigh in an attempt to stay strong. This has to all be very hard for her and she is clearly not thinking clearly due to the breakup.

"Ana, I think Ros is right. Take some time. Take a vacation. Something. Just don't make any decisions yet. Not until you get your head on straight."

Ana contemplates my words and drops her forehead to the desk with a loud thump. Without lifting her head she says, "fine, whatever. I won't do anything yet. A vacation sounds perfect right now."

When Ana doesn't lift her head we all stare nervously at each other.

"Ana?" Taylor breaks the silence.

"Yes, meeting over," she says with a heavy sigh again.

We all scramble up and toward the door.

"Luke can you stay please."

I nod to Taylor and Ros and close the door behind them. Ana lifts her head and it is then that I notice how exhausted she is.

"I have something to ask you. Do you still own the plantation in Texas?"

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"Because I need a vacation. If I dare go anywhere touristy the paparazzi will follow Charlie and me, and once news gets out Gideon dumped me I won't be able to go anywhere without them following."

"Oh. Ok. Well. Yeah. I think the plantation is perfect. No one lives there but staff. As long as Taylor and Gail go with you I think it is a great idea."

"Great. I would like to leave today. If you and Taylor can work out the arrangements I can be ready in a few hours. I don't want anyone," Ana's eyes give me a stern look, "and I do mean anyone, knowing where I am. Not Mia. Not the Greys. And especially Gideon if he comes sniffing around while I am gone. If he gave a shit about where I was he wouldn't have left. If the Grey's or Mia know where I am they will be targets for the insanity that is about to erupt. Once this news goes mainstream no one is safe."

"Don't worry, no one will find you. Including Gideon."

"Thank you Luke. Now, if you will excuse me. I have to pack. I plan on making this a long, long vacation."

**Ana**

Waking up in a strange home surrounded by strange noises and strange smells is weird. We arrived in Texas so late last night Charlie and I went right off to bed. Gail and Taylor were trilled to be getting away from Seattle just before shit the hit fan. No doubt every newspaper and TV station in town will be camped out in front of my house today. Little do they know I already took off. Since Gideon made this mess he can clean it up.

Being this is a new house I didn't want Charlie to get scared at night so I kept her here with me. I like the feeling of her warm, soft body snuggled next to mine. She smells like lavender and baby powder and the scent calms me. Being very careful not to wake her I run my finger down the side of her face moving the soft copper-colored curls out of the way. God she looks so much like her father. She has his eyes, his nose, his beautifully sculpted lips. She is every bit the child of Christian Grey. As I watch my little angel sleep I think about what the next step is. Warding off men is pretty high on that list. There will be no men from now on. Not for a very long time.

Charlie stirs in her sleep and smiles at me when her eyes open. "Mornin' mama."

"Morning ladybug. Did you sleep okay?"

"Ummm hum," she nods and leans up on her elbows to look behind me at the new room. Her eyes roam over the room, probably trying to see what she can explore. She got her curiosity side from her father as well.

After using the bathroom and getting us both ready I am starving. Charlie and I exit the room and head downstairs for breakfast. Sawyer accompanied us to his house to make sure we were all settled before he left today. When I reach the bottom step Charlie spots him first and struggles out of my arms to go to him. She certainly does love her Uncle Luke.

"Morning beautiful ladies. Gail is making breakfast," he says and points toward the kitchen. As we get closer to the kitchen the smell of bacon fills the airs and I feel my stomach roll.

Luke takes one look at me and points to the door in the hall under the staircase. Thank god he could read me and knew I needed the bathroom. As I heave my stomach into the toilet I hear a small knock at the door.

"Ana, you okay," Gail asks.

"Yes. I'll be right out."

After there is nothing left in my stomach I stand at the sink and rinse out my mouth. When I look back into the mirror I freeze thinking of how I reacted when I found out I was pregnant with Charlie.

"Oh, no. Not again," I whisper to myself and slap my palm on my forehead.

**Thanks again for joining me on this journey. Ana and Gideon are not over yet. Not by a long shot. Please review!**


End file.
